Follow Your Dreams
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack lives in Hunter Creek, Montana and owns his own ranch. Elizabeth and Julie move from Madison, Wisconsin. They both are in relationships, but let's see if they find each other.
1. Chapter 1

HUNTER CREEK, MONTANA

Jack rode Thunder across his property just as the sun was coming up over the hills. It was his favorite time of day. It was chilly enough for a coat, dew was on the grass, fog was still touching the ground. The best part was the peace that settled over everything, as if mother nature knew he needed quiet before the day started.

Harvey, his chocolate lab, trotted next to him. The dog was truly his best friend. He had been a gift from his Mom ten years before when his father had passed. Jack had taken the loss hard and Charlotte thought Harvey would help him cope.

"Come on, Harv, let's go get breakfast." Harvey let out a bark and ran ahead.

Jack rode Thunder into the barn, brushed him down and gave him a scoop of oats. "Here you go bud, enjoy."

"Hey big brother!" Tom called from the open window of his truck.

"Hey Tom. You got Elisa with you?" Jack loved his niece. She always brought a smile to his face.

"No, she's with her mom."

"Oh. Well, did you eat? I'm going to go make breakfast."

"I did. I was hoping we could talk for a moment."

"Sure. Come in while I feed Harv and make breakfast."

They climbed the expansive porch of the main house and entered the kitchen. Jack poured a small scoop of kibble into Harvey's dish and washed his hands.

"Tom, what's on your mind?"

"I have made a decision." Jack turned at his brothers tone.

"That sounds serious."

"I'm moving."

"Oh, a new place? That's great. That apartment is too small anyway."

"No, Jack. I'm moving to Copper Hills."

"Idaho? You're moving out of state? Why?"

"I bought some land. I'm starting my own ranch."

"Tom, I don't get it. What about this place? Dad left it to both of us."

"Jack, it's never been mine. It's always yours. You and Dad were so close. I need to do this for Elisa and for myself."

SOMEWHERE BETWEEN MADISON WISCONSIN AND HUNTER CREEK

Elizabeth and Julie drove down the seemingly never-ending highway. They were on their way to their own life, one that Elizabeth had been dreaming about since she was a child.

"Come on, Beth. Can't you drive faster?" Julie was impatient as usual.

"I'm already going as fast as I can."

"Is Charles mad at you for moving?"

"Not mad. He doesn't like it but he'll get over it."

Charles and Elizabeth grew up together in Madison. His father worked for the Thatcher Architecture firm that William owned, so their families were close. Charles and Elizabeth went to school together and in their senior year, decided to give dating a try. That was five years ago.

Elizabeth's phone rang. She pushed the button on the steering wheel to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beth."

"Hi, Charles." She glanced at her sister for a reaction. Julie didn't like Charles too much.

"Where are you?"

"About twenty miles south of Billings." Charles was silent for a moment. "You still there?"

"Yeah. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Julie rolled her eyes.

"I wish you hadn't moved so far away. Why couldn't you take a teaching position in Madison? Why Montana?"

"I told you. This is my dream. I need your support." Her parents were not supportive at all. William had always wanted one of his three daughters to work for the family company. They had all chosen a different path.

"I'm sorry. I just don't get it."

"I don't know what to say, Charles. It's not as if I sprung this on you. I've been planning to leave since we were kids."

"I know. I just never thought you would." What Elizabeth heard was he still didn't take her seriously. It had been a bone of contention in their relationship for years.

"I need to go now. Traffic is getting heavy. I'll call you later."

"Ok, Beth. I love you."

"Bye." She pushed the hang-up button and sighed.

"Traffic huh?" Julie teased. They hadn't seen another car for miles.

"Julie, I just need quiet right now."

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER

The girls pulled into Hunter Creek, a town on the border of Idaho and Montana. It was a culture shock, to say the least. The Thatcher family had always lived in the heart of the city, so pulling into the small town of Hunter Creek made the girls a little nervous.

They drove through town, at first glance noticing a small grocery store, a feed store, a diner, a beauty shop, and a coffee shop. "Oh Beth, we need coffee."

She pulled into the parking lot of The Bean and they both went inside.

Julie headed to the ladies room and Elizabeth stood in line behind a couple, holding hands. The woman, a young blonde with a perfect figure looked at her phone when it chimed. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. They need me at work." He looked at her and nodded. She kissed his cheek and then left the shop leaving him by himself.

"Afternoon, Jack," the young woman behind the counter greeted.

"Hi, Clara. Can I get an iced Mocha, extra shot, no whip?"

"You got it." As she was making his coffee she chatted. "Where did Faith go?"

"To the clinic." His feelings were very apparent in his tone. Even Elizabeth picked up on his annoyance. Clara apparently knew enough not to ask more questions.

"Here you go, cowboy. Have a better day."

"Thanks Clara." Jack turned, almost walking directly into Elizabeth. "Pardon me, miss." She almost gasped audibly. Holy moly was he gorgeous. She nodded and smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "No problem."

His eyes smiled back at her. His very green eyes framed by long beautiful eyelashes.

"I can help you," Clara said loudly. She shook her head at herself and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can I get a…."

Jack walked out the door before he caught himself turning to look at the woman he almost walked into. He had no business looking at her. He had Faith.

He had met Faith in high school. They flirted a bit their senior year but never dated each other until her last year of nursing school one year before. Faith was sweet and cute and he felt lucky to have her as his girl, but something was off. He found himself resenting her devotion to her job, mostly because it took her away from him. Like today, for instance. It was supposed to be their day together. They both made time to go get coffee and have dinner, but her phone went off and she left him alone. It wasn't the first time.

There was something about the woman in the coffee shop that made him think twice, though. It could have been her smile, or her blue eyes he could get lost in, or maybe her dark, soft curls that hung halfway down her back. Whatever it was, he wished he knew her better and then he wished he didn't wish that.

THE BEAN

Elizabeth and Julie sat at a table by the window, sipping their coffee and eating their croissants.

"Oh my gosh, this is heavenly," Elizabeth mumbled around her decadent bite.

"It sure is," Julie agreed, licking her fingers.

"Jules? Maybe you should work here. There's a help wanted sign in the window."

"You just want me to work here so you can get coffee and croissants."

"Actually, that would be a perk, but really I just want you to afford your half of the rent."

"You worry too much. I have savings."

"Why waste the savings if you can just get a job in the first place?" Julie Thatcher had always been careless with her money. Growing up wealthy had taught Elizabeth how much she wanted to make her own way, but Julie had just relied on their parents and never looked ahead.

Julie's cell vibrated. "It's Mom. She wants to know if we made it."

"Ok. Go ahead and tell her."

Julie's thumbs flew across her phone as she texted her mom. "Made it. We r fine. No worries."

"How awful is the apartment?" Grace asked.

"Haven't been yet. I'm sure its fine."

"Wish you hadn't gone with Beth. This hairbrained idea of hers…"

"Relax Ma. We'll be fine."

"What is she saying?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Nothing much."

"I probably don't want to know anyway." Elizabeth stood and threw away their cups and trash. "Lets go. I want to start unpacking."

The girls found their apartment with ease. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom in the upstairs of a large home just outside of town.

As they walked up the steps to their back door for the tenth time, they heard a male voice. "Need some help?"

"Yes, that would be great," Julie agreed.

"Julie! We don't know him. What if he's an axe murderer?"

"Shush. Someone that cute can't be a killer." She smiled at him. "I'm Julie and this is Elizabeth, my older sister."

"I'm Tom Thornton. I live downstairs with my six year old daughter, Elisa."

"Nice to meet you, Tom."

"You too. What can I do to help you?"

"We need to bring our furniture up. Beds, dressers, couch. It's in the U-Haul."

"Well, let me grab Peter from next door. We'll have it unloaded in no time."

Tom walked off and Elizabeth glared at her sister. "Julie…"

"Relax. We couldn't unload the thing ourselves. I still don't understand why you didn't hire movers."

"Because, I'm not made of money."

"Technically…"

"No technically. We are on our own now. Daddy isn't here to bail us out anymore. The money we have is all we have."

"If we ran into trouble he would…"

"No, Julie. This is our life, not his."

BACK AT THORNTON ACRES

Jack slammed his truck door, a bit harder than necessary.

"What's stuck in your craw?" His mom asked from the garden.

"Nothing."

"I thought you were going out with Faith tonight."

"That was the plan."

"Well, why don't you take me on a date?" she suggested.

"Sure, Ma. Let's go to dinner and a movie."

"Mmm. China Garden? I really want to see that new Richard Gere movie."

"Sure, whatever you want. Let's go get changed and we'll go."

He jumped in the shower, put on jeans and a new button down and went downstairs.

"Don't you look handsome, son."

"Thanks Ma. You look nice too." He kissed her cheek.

"Jack, if you don't want to take me out, I understand. I just thought we could have some fun."

"Let's go. I'm in the mood for Kung Pao Chicken."

"I'm in the mood for Richard Gere." Jack chuckled, ready to forget his troubles and enjoy spending time with his mom, even if they were going to a chick flick.

They hopped in Jack's old pickup that used to be his Dad's. "What happened with Faith, Jack?"

"Nothing. I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm a good listener." He knew that was true but she also couldn't help from giving her opinion.

"Let's just go and enjoy ourselves."

As they drove away, Jack's phone vibrated on the kitchen table where he left it.

THE APARTMENT

Tom and Peter carried all their furniture up the steps to the second floor. "Beth, we should at least give them dinner to thank them."

"We have no food in the house. We could get takeout I guess."

"Hey boys," Julie called as she walked to the bedrooms where they were building the beds. "Know any good takeout places around here?"

Peter spoke up. "China Garden is great. My wife would eat it everyday if she could."

"Great. Invite her over. We're getting Chinese to thank you and Tom."

He pulled out his phone and called his wife. "Hey Clara. I'm at the upstairs apartment next door. We're getting Chinese. Grab a bottle of wine."

Tom offered to get the Chinese and Julie went with him under the guise of needing to learn where everything was in town.

Jack and Charlotte were sitting in the waiting area at the restaurant when Tom and Julie walked in.

"Hey, Ma, Jack."

"Hi, son," Charlotte greeted. "Who might this be?"

"This is Julie. Julie this is my mom, Charlotte, and my much older brother, Jack."

"Nice, Tom. I'm only five years older than you." He ruffled his hair and smirked.

"Hi, Julie. How did you and my nerd of a brother meet? By the way, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Sorry for anything he might do to embarrass you or the family."

"Oh." She giggled, marveling at how incredibly handsome the brothers were.

"Um…my sister and I just moved into the apartment above him and he and the neighbor helped us move our furniture."

"Thornton, party of two?" the hostess announced.

Charlotte stood and grabbed Jack's arm. "Come on, Jack. Our table is ready and the faster we eat, the faster I get to see Richard."

"Nice meeting you, Julie. Enjoy your food."

ON THE RIDE HOME

"Is Richard your Dad?"

"Richard?"

"Yeah, your mom was in a hurry to see Richard."

"Oh, no. My Dad passed about ten years ago. I'm guessing, knowing my mother, she was going to drag Jack to see the new Richard Gere movie."

Julie laughed. "Well, can't deny a handsome face." She gazed at him as she flirted, happy when he grinned back at her.

"So, where did you move from?"

"Madison, Wisconsin."

"Why did you move way out here?"

"My sister is following her dreams and I came along for the ride."

"What dreams are those?"

"Number 5 on her bucket list. It's her dream to teach here."

"In Montana?"

"Well, yes and no. Not necessarily Montana, but somewhere completely different than where we grew up. Somewhere where she won't be living under my father's thumb."

A BIG THANK YOU TO KRISTINE FRADENBURG FOR GIVING ME THE GO AHEAD TO USE THIS BUCKET LIST IDEA. THANK YOU ALSO TO LISA ALLEN FOR BRAINSTORMING IDEAS WITH ME FOR THIS STORY AND FOR COMING UP WITH THE BUCKET LIST IDEA.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking Up

Jack walked back in the house after the "date" with his mom and picked up his phone, noticing a missed call, a voicemail, and five text messages all from Faith.

He listened to her voicemail.

"Hi, babe. I'm sorry I had to leave during our date. I know that we don't get much time together with the ranch and my job and I'd like to make it up to you. Can you meet me after work, at seven? I would love to go to a movie or maybe just talk. Anyway, I miss you. Hope to hear from you soon."

He sighed. It was way too late to have the conversation they needed to have. So he texted her. "Still up?"

"Yep. R u mad?"

"We need 2 talk. Can you come 2morrow nite?"

"I get off at 9. 2 late?" she asked.

"No, please come."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"C U then. Sleep well."

"U2."

Jack plugged his phone in and went upstairs to try to get some sleep. Rancher's hours started early.

Before he knew it, his alarm was buzzing. 4:30. He dressed, grabbed his phone, and headed to the barn, Harvey following closely.

"Morning Monte."

"Morning, boss," the cowhand greeted from the stall. Monte had been at Thornton Acres since Jack's father passed. He and his son Miles groomed the horses, kept the fences in good repair and tended to any cattle issues that came up, among other things.

It freed up Jack to take care of the business side of things and his other passion, working as an EMT for the city of Billings.

Shortly after graduating high school, he enrolled at Montana State to take EMT basic training. It took him nearly two years to complete because he worked on the ranch too. After that, he took his state exam and became certified.

Now, he spent three night shifts a week riding along with his fellow EMT's and was on call one week of each month.

Jack hopped on Thunder and went for his morning ride, Harvey following close.

THE GIRLS APARTMENT

Elizabeth got up early, 5:15, to make coffee and get ready for the day.

She loved early. It was quiet, peaceful, serene. She got a lot of thinking done before anything or anyone joined her.

"Hey sis." Except this morning.

"Jules? What are you doing?"

"Getting coffee. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised to see you."

"I live here, or did you forget?"

"I meant…"

"I know, Beth. I was kidding. You don't have a sense of humor at 5:25 in the morning?"

"I didn't think you had a pulse before 10."

"Very funny. Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

She'd believe it when she saw it. "I'm going grocery shopping. Anything special you want me to get?"

"I'm not the cook here, Beth. You get whatever you want to."

"Ok, then." Elizabeth loved to cook. She had ever since she was old enough to sit on the counter watching and "helping" Mrs. Smith make their meals.

When asked why she never pursued a career as a chef, she changed the subject to why she chose to be a teacher. To make a difference in one child's life, meant more to her than knowing how to make crème brulee.

Elizabeth made an extensive list for the week, including things she needed for her lunch at school which started Wednesday…four days away. She had so much to do to get ready, including decorating her classroom.

For today though, grocery shopping and relaxing.

GROCERY STORE

Jack walked in the market to get food for the dessert that he hoped to enjoy with Faith. Their conversation was necessary and he hoped they would be in a better place after he told her how he felt.

Honestly the woman was his best friend and he felt lucky to have her, he just felt like they were so far away from each other sometimes and not in actual physical proximity.

They needed to reevaluate their priorities.

A good way to start that was homemade strawberry shortcake, her favorite, and he made the best shortcake according to her.

He picked up his ingredients and grabbed a bottle of white Zinfandel to go with it.

He turned the corner of the last aisle and bumped into another cart. "I'm sorry!" he apologized.

The eyes of the woman pushing the other cart caught him off guard because they were familiar. The girl he almost bumped into at The Bean. "It seems you like to bump into people," she told him, a gleam in her eyes.

"Not typically." In this case, he wasn't sorry he did.

She peeked into his cart. "Special night planned?"

"Something like that," he replied vaguely.

"Well, I hope it goes well." He nodded, smiling with his mouth, not just his eyes this time.

His deep dimples along with his smile and gorgeous eyes made her heart skip a few beats as he walked away. "Good grief," she whispered to herself.

Elizabeth knew being attracted to him wasn't wrong, but she felt a teeny bit guilty anyway. It made her instantly think of Charles and all they'd been through, good and bad times.

While she waited in line, she pulled out her phone and texted him.

"Charlie, you there?"

She waited, knowing he was most likely at work and unable to talk.

"I know U R busy, but I miss hearing your voice. Call me 2nite. Xoxo"

Jack stood in line a few checkout stations away. He texted Faith. "Hey babe. Got dessert 4 2nite. Your fave. See you at 9ish."

Ten minutes later, he got a return message. "Might b later than 9. R u sure that's ok?"

"Yes. This is important. We need 2 talk."

"Ok. Will b there as soon as I can. Luv u."

"C U then."

At least she hadn't cancelled. She seemed concerned about his time, knowing he got up early. She had always been a considerate person, but lately, her work had come first when she easily could have chosen him. Maybe that made him selfish, but he missed the old Faith.

THAT EVENING

Jack made the shortcake, timing it perfectly so it would still be warm when she arrived. The warm shortcake with a hint of lemon would be paired with ice cold strawberries, hand whipped cream and two glasses of Zinfandel. He boxed everything up, put it in a picnic basket and waited for her on the porch.

Faith showed up late, like she had said, but it was fine with him. As she walked up, she smiled at him that shy, lovely smile he had missed. He stood up and smiled back. "You look cute in scrubs," he told her.

"Thank you." He held out his arms and hugged her, her coconut shampoo filling his senses. When they pulled back, she took the initiative, stood on her toes, and kissed him. It was brief but it was nice. "I miss that, Jack."

"We have dessert. Let's have a seat."

"Jack, why do you do that?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I don't want to fight."

"Faith, I don't want to either. This is why we need to talk." He pulled out a bowl and put a warm piece of shortcake in it. He added the cold berries and the whipped cream and handed it to her. She took his offered spoon and took a bite.

"Oh boy. This is amazing, sweetie. Thank you." She sipped her wine and watched him take a tentative bite, seemingly deep in thought. "What did you want to say?" He sat, staring at his food. "Jack? Where are you?" She touched his knee.

"What?"

"Where were you? It was like you were someplace else."

"I'm here."

"What's bothering you?" she gently asked. "Lately, you've been different."

"It's not just me. You have too." He set his bowl on the porch step and turned his body to face her. "Faith, our relationship is different. I miss the way we used to be."

"It is different," she admitted. "I don't feel connected to you. It's one sided."

"One sided?"

"Jack, like before. I kissed you and you changed the subject, as if talking about it makes you uncomfortable. I don't remember the last time you initiated affection."

"I hugged you tonight."

"For the first time in a month or longer. We're drifting apart." She set her bowl down and moved closer, taking his hand. "I love you. Do you feel the same?" He looked down, not making eye contact. She touched his face. "You used to say it back."

"Faith, I think we need to take some time apart."

"Why? We can fix this. We just need to figure out what changed and change it back."

"I don't know how or if I even want to. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I don't feel the same way you do. What we had before was great, but we've drifted too far, I think."

"Jack, please don't do this. I don't want to break up."

"I'm sorry, Faith. I really am." He had started the evening thinking they could talk and everything would be better, but it started to sink in that they didn't have chemistry. The kiss she gave him, didn't create any type of feeling in him. It was nice but not what he could see making him happy in the future. He wanted chemistry, he wanted sparks. They just didn't have it and maybe he wouldn't ever find that with someone, but he had to take the chance that the person that could give that to him, existed out there somewhere.

THE GIRLS APARTMENT

Elizabeth waited for Charles to call but he didn't. Perhaps it was as simple as not getting her message but he constantly looked at his phone.

She texted him again. "You up?"

"Yes. Sorry. I had 2 work late. What's up?"

"I just wanted 2 talk."

"Ok. About what?"

She hit the phone icon next to his name. She wanted to hear his voice. "Hey."

"Hey, Beth."

"You sound tired. I'm sorry. I know it's late."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Just everything. How has work been going?"

"Fine. Same old thing." The silence was deafening. "How is your new apartment?"

"Good. It's the top floor of an old house. The bottom is occupied by this man and his daughter. Pretty sure Jules likes him."

"Already? You've been there 24 hours."

"You know Julie. A cute face catches her eye…"

"You think he's cute?"

"Charles, stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what, I can tell you're tired. Maybe we should talk tomorrow."

"Won't have much time tomorrow."

"Fine, when you can make time for me, you let me know."

"Me? Me make time? Elizabeth you moved out of state!"

"Yes, I did. To follow my dreams."

"What about my dreams, Beth?"

"What dreams? You are already a partner at the firm. You have a home. What more do you need?"

"You! I need you but you're gone! Hundreds of miles away in some little town in the middle of nowhere."

She didn't know how to respond. To her, their relationship had always taken second place to his work. He had worked for five years to get to where he was. It was her turn to do something to make her own dreams come true.

"It's my turn now, Charlie. You made your dreams happen. It's my turn."

"Well, call me when you're ready to have more. I just hope it won't be too late."

His phone beeped and she was stunned.

Her bedroom door opened and Julie popped her head in. "Beth? I heard yelling. Is everything ok?"

"We broke up," she said simply.

"Well, good riddance to him."

"Julie!"

"You know I never thought Charles was right for you."

Elizabeth laid back on her pillows and sighed. She did know that but she must have thought he was right for her at some point or she wouldn't have stayed with him. Lately, it had become more apparent that their dreams were too different. They wanted such opposite things that it couldn't possibly work. She almost felt a sense of relief instead of sadness.

"Tom is nice. I think he has a brother," Julie suggested.

"No thank you. I just broke up with my boyfriend of over five years. I think I'll take a breather and just concentrate on my job. That's what we came out here for."

"Sorry Beth but you can be so boring sometimes. Maybe you need to take a chance and move forward."

"That's what I'm doing and you're along for the ride. Speaking of, tomorrow I need your help setting up my classroom."

"I have plans."

"I bet. With whom?"

"Tom and his daughter Elisa. We are going to the zoo in Billings. It's supposed to be nice weather."

"Aren't you moving fast, Julie?"

"Maybe. I really like him, Beth."

"You don't know him."

"That is the whole point of dating, to learn about the other person."

"I just worry about you."

Julie slipped into bed beside her sister, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Beth. Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine."

Elizabeth kissed Julie's forehead. "I love you too."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth's phone rang endlessly while she was in the shower. Julie had already left to see Tom and his daughter so no one answered it. By the time she got to her phone, she had text messages and an angry voicemail from her father.

She hesitated to listen to it because she was positive he had found out about her and Charles and he wasn't happy.

Before she talked herself into pushing the button, her phone rang again. "Hi, Daddy."

"Beth have you officially gone nuts?"

"Gee thanks. I love you too."

"Why on earth did you break up with Charles? He was the one thing that was stable in your life. He was good for you and could take care of you. Why throw that away?"

"Dad! I'm not discussing my relationship with you. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, young lady! He is one of my partners."

"Us breaking up has absolutely nothing to do with your business relationship. Also, my life is stable and I don't need anyone, especially Charles to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable."

"The choices you've been making, Elizabeth…I just don't know what to say."

"Then don't. I need to go. Bye, Dad." He hung up without saying goodbye.

She took a few deep breaths and vowed not to let her most recent bickering match with her father ruin her day. She grabbed the boxes of art supplies and trinkets she purchased and left the apartment.

First she wanted, no, needed, coffee so The Bean had to be a priority. She drove down the street and parked out front of the coffee shop and then walked inside.

"I can help you," the young woman behind the counter said.

"Hi, can I get an iced Mocha, extra shot, no whip?"

"Are you following me?" a familiar voice from behind her asked. She turned and smiled at the handsome man she had seen three times around town so far.

"Since I arrived first, I think it's you who is following me," she pointed out.

"Then how do you explain ordering the exact same thing I get everyday?"

"Coincidence," she said with a smile. "And good taste." She paid for her coffee, turned, and took a sip. "Mmm perfect," she said quietly. She smiled again. "Have a good day, cowboy."

She found herself turning red as she left The Bean. Not only did she flirt shamelessly with the man, but she liked it. It was exhilarating. The best part was, she didn't need to feel guilty about it. She was a free woman.

THE BEAN

Clara smirked at Jack. "Got something to say, Clara?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Can I get an iced…"

"Mocha, extra shot, no whip? Got it, cowboy. You're pretty predictable, if anything." Clara concentrated on his drink for a moment. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"The beautiful woman you were flirting with."

"I wasn't flirting."

"You were flirting, Jack. There's nothing wrong with it, as long as Faith doesn't mind."

"No reason for Faith to care."

"Why's that?"

"We broke up."


	3. Chapter 3 - Denial

THREE DAYS LATER

Elizabeth left the apartment, went to The Bean for her daily coffee, and then headed to school.

She was nervous, but excited. She was finally able to do what she'd always wanted to do, teach children and make a difference and not in a school where her father had any influence.

As she sat at her desk and looked around her cheerfully decorated classroom, she said a quick prayer for patience and strength to get through the day.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes, sir." The man before her was tall, thin, completely bald, and had round rimmed glasses that perched at the end of his generous nose.

"Good morning. I'm Willard Randall, the assistant principal. I just wanted to welcome you and see if there's anything you needed."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I don't believe I need anything. Thank you for asking."

"My pleasure. Please let me know if you need anything."

Five minutes later, her first student showed up. "Hi," a pretty little red headed girl said walking up to Elizabeth.

"Hi, sweetie." Elizabeth crouched down so she would be eye level. "My name is Miss Thatcher, what's yours?"

"Casey."

"Nice to meet you Casey. Why don't you hang your things on the hook with your name and then pick your desk."

"Ok!"

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. She met ten more children and directed them to the hooks and a desk. Elizabeth had met eleven children but knew she was expecting one more.

Finally a little girl with blonde curly hair, and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen walked in the door. "Hi!"

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Are you Elisa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, sweetheart. Please hang your things on the hook with your name and then have a seat right here," she said, touching the only remaining desk in the room.

The morning consisted of having the children sit in a circle and tell one thing about themselves. Then she had them draw a picture of their favorite thing and another picture of something they wished for.

"Ok, children. It's time for recess, but when you come back, I'd like you to tell me what you wish for and we'll hang the pictures on the wall. At the end of the school year, we'll see if any of us got our wishes."

Wishes and dreams meant more than anything to Elizabeth. Since she was a child, she had made lists of things. Lists of wishes for things never attainable. Lists of qualities she thought important in a future husband. Lists of places she wanted to go and things she wanted to do. Finally, she decided to make a bucket list.

Her bucket list was hidden safely in her journal and she added to it periodically. At this point, there were thirty items and she had crossed off only one. Number 5. Teach somewhere far from home.

AFTERNOON, THE BEAN

It was silly, but he couldn't help it. He sat in a booth so he could watch the door. Ever since the last time he had seen her, he had thought about her. Three days of showing up at The Bean hoping she'd be in line, but she wasn't. He knew her name but not what she did for a living or if she was even single. He knew she was gorgeous and she gave him as much sass as he gave her. He liked that.

The door dinged and he looked up. Nope, not her.

"Hey cowboy!" Clara shouted across the shop.

"What?"

"Want another muffin?"

"How about a croissant?"

She smiled and chose the chocolate cream, one she knew Elizabeth enjoyed. She had called it, "heavenly."

As she set the plate in front of him, she smirked. "She'll be here in about an hour."

"Who?"

"Enjoy your croissant." Did she know? How could she know? He took a bite and sighed. The most delectable thing he'd ever tasted. Who knew that he even knew the word delectable?

"Good, cowboy?" Clara asked, noticing his closed eyes.

"It's fine." Fine and good didn't begin to describe it.

"Uh huh." 2:33, his phone flashed. "She gets done with work at 3:00."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth."

"I'm not waiting for anyone."

"In case you'd like to know, when she comes in, she looks for you, too." The thought made him excited. He felt slightly guilty about his attraction since his recent breakup but he couldn't help himself.

At about 3:20, his phone rang, calling him in to go on an ambulance call. Seeing the beautiful Elizabeth would have to wait for another day. "Gotta run, see you tomorrow, Clara."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack ran down the street to the ambulance dispatch and hopped in as the driver pulled out of the bay. "What's the call?"

"Elderly woman, seventies, fell down the stairs. Possible broken hip."

"Ok, let's go."

THE BEAN

Elizabeth walked in with her laptop, ready to get some work done all the while drinking her iced Mocha and eating her heavenly chocolate croissant. Before she got up to order, Clara brought it to her table. "Wow, amazing service!"

"Good to see you again, Elizabeth. Getting settled in your new apartment?"

"Yes, it's perfect for now."

"Looking for a house someday?"

"I hope so. Seems like a waste of money to rent when buying is a possibility." She looked up when the bell dinged above the door.

"He was in here earlier," Clara told her.

"Who?"

"Jack, the cowboy. Crazy handsome, nice eyes, looks good in a pair of jeans and his EMT uniform."

"I wasn't looking for him." Her blush told otherwise.

"Well, if it helps, he was waiting for you when he got sent on a call."

"Why would he wait for me?"

"Same reason you were looking for him." Clara winked and walked away.

"I wasn't…" Well, maybe she was, but she shouldn't have been. Five years with Charlie couldn't be washed away in three or four days. No, she didn't have the same feelings that he had had for her, but he had been a constant in her life for a long time.

TURNER STREET, EMERGENCY CALL

Mrs. West was moaning on the floor when they walked into the home. "Ma'am, how are you doing?" Jack asked in a soothing voice as he slipped a pillow gently behind her head, careful not to jar her neck.

"My hip….hurts so bad." A tear slipped down her cheek. Jack wiped it away, feeling sad for the woman.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"My arm."

"Ok. What happened?"

"I was coming down to get my laundry out of the dryer and lost my balance." He nodded, slipping a blood pressure cuff around her good arm. "I'm glad my daughter insisted on getting me this cell phone."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm glad she did too and I'm glad you had it with you. Now, I'm going to take your blood pressure. What's your name?"

"Rosemary West." He had a girlfriend named Rosemary before he and Faith had dated. Didn't end well.

"What's your birthdate, Mrs. West?"

"Call me, Rosie, young man. Didn't your Mama teach you it isn't polite to ask a woman's age?"

"Yes, Rosie, she did. However, it's allowed in this case."

The blood pressure cuff beeped. "85 over 65," he told his partner.

"Rosie, are you on any medications?"

"Yes. On the counter upstairs."

"Is one of them for blood pressure?"

"It is."

"Your pressure is pretty low. Any chance you were dizzy and that caused you to lose your balance?"

"I'm always dizzy."

"Ok. Rosie, we are going to put you on this backboard. I'll be honest, it isn't soft, but we want to make sure you don't have a neck or back injury. Oh, and I still need your birthdate."

"October 23, 1942."

"Thank you, ma'am."

TWO HOURS LATER, THE BEAN

Jack and Mike walked into The Bean after taking Rosie to the hospital in Billings.

"Hey, cowboy. Hey Mike," Clara greeted.

Elizabeth looked up from her computer and gazed at him. Clara wasn't kidding. That man in his uniform was enough to…

"Miss Thatcher! Miss Thatcher!"

Elizabeth turned. "Hi, Casey. How are you?"

"Good. Miss Thatcher is my teacher, Mama."

"Hi, Miss Thatcher. I'm Molly Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sullivan. Would you care to have a seat?"

"No, no. I can see your busy. We need to get home to fix dinner, don't we, Casey?"

"Yes, Mama. Bye Miss Thatcher."

"Bye, Casey. See you tomorrow."

Jack walked over with his cup in his hand. "So you are following me," he said with his dimpled cheeks popping.

"I'd follow you anywhere," she thought to herself. "If you say so, cowboy."

"Jack, and you're Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to know your name, finally."

"What are you working on?" He nodded to her computer.

"Just stuff for school," she said with a shrug.

"You're in school? What are you studying?"

"Oh, no. I'm a first grade teacher, at Hunter Creek Elementary. Just working on my lesson for tomorrow."

"Oh, my mom was a teacher for years. She loved it."

"So do I." He held her gaze, their eyes not wavering.

"Hey, Thornton! We need to go!"

"Ok, Hickam. Be right there." He looked back at Elizabeth. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe. Be careful." She wasn't sure why that popped out.

"I will." He grinned and left.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth stopped in at The Bean for her morning mocha.

"Morning, Elizabeth," Clara greeted.

"Morning, Clara."

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice said from behind.

"Hey, Jack." She quickly looked at him. Yep, still looked good.

"On your way to school?"

"Yes. On your way to work?"

"Yes." They stood there, crazy grins on their faces.

"Uh, Elizabeth? Order's up." Clara smirked at them. "You two got plans this weekend?"

"Us?" they said in unison.

"Yes, you. Tom and Julie are coming over for dinner. I wondered if you two wanted to come."

"Uh…I don't know. Um I think I have to…I need to change the oil in my truck," Jack sputtered.

Both women looked at him like he had lost his mind. "If you don't want to come over, just say no, Jack." Clara said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that anything like a woman saying, "I need to wash my hair?"" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"It's not that, Clara." He looked at his phone. "Gotta go. Have a nice day ladies."

"Sometimes I wonder about him," Clara said as he disappeared out the door.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think he's scared."

"Of what?"

"Falling hard and then getting his heart broken."

"You sound like you know him well, Clara."

"I do. I've known him for years. Peter and I moved here about five years ago. Jack and Pete became fast friends and we all just hangout whenever we can."

Clara had a thoughtful look on her face. "Jack deserves a good woman who won't hurt him."

"I'm sure he'll find her someday." Clara nodded, knowing he had found her, but also knowing that neither Jack nor Elizabeth realized it.

"Maybe he already has."

The rest of the day, Elizabeth thought about what Clara had said. Surely she wasn't suggesting she was the woman for Jack. She didn't want another relationship now and she didn't want to be hurt either.

Those thoughts almost made her stay home from the dinner at Clara and Peter's that weekend. Almost. Julie pestered her about it and finally she gave in, knowing Jack had no intention of showing up.

PETE AND CLARA'S

Tom led the Thatcher women into the house as if he lived there. "The living room is through there," he pointed to the left. "The kitchen is in there."

"Come in guys," Clara called from the kitchen. "Tom, Pete's in the basement. Julie, Elizabeth, come join me in here."

Elizabeth noticed the homey feel of the house immediately. She wanted a house just like it one day. Warm, dark wood floors, a fireplace with candles burning on the mantle, bookshelves, overstuffed furniture.

"I love your home, Clara."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. It's taken almost three years to get it this way but I'm happy with it. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'll take a beer," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, cowboy. Glad you decided to join us."

Elizabeth's heart pounded and then she got goosebumps. Good grief! The man never looked bad. Dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt were now her favorite thing ever.

He gazed at Elizabeth, appreciating her trim figure accentuated by her skinny jeans and fitted sweater. The way her dark curls hung softly over her shoulders and her blue eyes popped, not to mention when she bit her bottom lip…

Their eyes met and she immediately blushed. Jack almost groaned out loud in frustration. She was even more gorgeous when she blushed.

Julie nudged her, throwing her slightly off balance. "What?"

"Clara asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clara. What did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how your first week of school went."

"Oh. It was great."

Jack slipped out of the room and down to the basement, leaving the girls to chat upstairs, hoping to gather his thoughts and make sense of his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Friends

"Earth to Jack," Tom teased.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you were going to ask Elizabeth out."

"No, I'm not."

"Why? You two are perfect for each other. I've never seen two people more attracted."

"There's nothing there, Tom. I don't know what you think you saw."

"I saw her checking you out, from the top of your crazy head to your toes. I saw you appreciating what you saw too."

"Even if there was attraction, which I'm not saying there was, but if there was, I know next to nothing about her and I just broke up with Faith."

"So you get to know her. As far as Faith, well, big brother, there was never any spark between you. Now, you and Elizabeth have spark."

"It's too early to have spark."

"Apparently it's not." Jack took a gulp of his beer and closed his eyes. Of course he was attracted to her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He just didn't have any inclination to start something when it would most likely end in heartbreak for one or both of them.

UPSTAIRS

"What was that?" Julie asked her, nudging her arm.

"What?"

"Jack. I saw you check him out."

"I didn't check him out."

"You did. It's nothing to be ashamed of. He's pretty cute."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Ok, so you're in denial. Well, I saw two people very obviously into each other. I say go for it."

"Julie, I just broke up with someone."

"Charles. You broke up with Charles."

"Yes. We were together five years. A person doesn't just get over that in a week."

"Did you love Charles?"

"He was kind and thoughtful. He would do anything for me."

"But did you love him?"

She had never been in love, but she had loved him in a different way. "I wasn't in love, no, but he'll always be my friend."

"Beth, you deserve to find someone that will treat you like a queen. Someone who you can love for the rest of your life. What if Jack is the guy?"

"Julie, this isn't one of your romance novels. Things just don't happen that way."

The dinner went off without a hitch. Of course, Clara set the table in pairs so Jack was next to Elizabeth, Tom next to Julie, and Pete and herself.

Jack sat down next to her, his arm innocently brushing against hers, giving her goosebumps. "Sorry," he whispered.

"No problem." Both of them were uncomfortable and the tension was palpable.

"Can I talk to you in the living room, Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"Sure." They stood up, excused themselves and walked into the living room.

"Look," he began. "I'm not going to deny that I am attracted to you. You are just. ..i mean I can't…Elizabeth, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not wanting to do that again right now. I know it's presumptuous to talk to you about it but it was uncomfortable in there and I was thinking maybe we could just be friends."

Elizabeth watched him pace as he talked a mile a minute. "Jack, you're making me dizzy." She touched his arm as he walked by, causing a spark neither expected but both felt to their toes.

"Sorry."

"Jack, I just got out of a relationship too and I would love to just be your friend."

"Good." He stuck his hand out and she reciprocated, slipping her fingers into his palm.

"Good."

"Let's go eat, friend."

THE BEAN

For the next few weeks, they got to know each other, meeting for coffee at around 4pm at The Bean everyday.

"How is the project going?" He put her croissant and iced Mocha down in front of her and then sat down across the booth from her.

"Good. This week we are focusing on Opal's dream."

"She wants to be a vet, right?"

"She calls it a bear doctor, but yes. We pulled up the encyclopedia on the big screen and read about the education she would need and what types of things veterinarians do. It was interesting."

Jack watched her sip her coffee, her eyes lighting up when she talked about her students. Those beautiful blue eyes that matched the sky.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring." He couldn't help it.

"What's your dream Elizabeth?"

"We're focusing on the children's dreams, not mine." Interesting she was dodging his question.

"At school, but here, I want to know what your dream is."

"I think I need another croissant." She stood up and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Elizabeth. What can I get you?" Clara asked.

"I'll take another croissant if you have more."

"Sure. Everything ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't usually eat two and you look uncomfortable. Did your cowboy say something he shouldn't have?"

"He's not my cowboy, Clara."

Clara handed her the croissant. "Isn't he?"

Elizabeth turned and walked back to the table where Jack was waiting. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I'm not used to people caring about what I want." Charles never asked. She told him she wanted to be a teacher and move west, but that was it.

"By people, you mean, Charles?"

Her eyes finally met his. "I suppose."

"Well, I'm not him. I'm Jack, your friend, and I care about…what you want in life."

"I know you aren't him." She shut her laptop and started putting things away. "I need to go."

He stood up as she did and walked her out the door to her car, handing her her coffee. "Thank you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, it's fine. It all comes down to my dreams just aren't important." They were important to her, very important, but she wasn't ready for them to be important to someone else.

"Of course they are." Did he really care?

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

THE NEXT DAY

It was Saturday and Elizabeth knew Jack had to work at his ranch, so she headed to The Bean to get the next week's planning done. She smiled at the empty coffee shop, happy for some quiet. She sat her laptop and bag in her booth and went to get her usual.

"Good morning, what can I get you?"

Elizabeth was surprised. The woman behind the counter was not Clara. "Oh, hi. Is Clara here?"

"She's not feeling well this morning. I'm Abigail."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

"Can I get…."

"An iced Mocha, extra shot, no whip and a chocolate cream croissant," Jack said from the doorway.

Elizabeth smiled. "That's what I want. And so does he."

"Well, Jack Thornton, it has been awhile," Abigail said, a huge smile on her face as she came out from behind the counter and hugged him.

He hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "It's good to see you too, Abigail. In town visiting Pete?" Elizabeth watched the two of them, obviously old friends, but very comfortable with each other.

"Yes. I was hoping I could bring Henry to the ranch this afternoon. He's been bugging me and Noah to let him ride Thunder again."

"Sure. Come by later. Ma would love to see you."

"Great. Now you two go have a seat and I'll bring out your order."

Elizabeth nodded and walked off and Jack followed, sitting next to her instead of across from her. "Elizabeth, about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are so beautiful." She looked down, suddenly very aware of how close he was and how good he smelled.

"Thank you." His eyes traveled down to her lips for a split second and then back up, realizing what he had done. He had verbalized his thoughts when he should have kept them inside. Friends don't want to kiss their friends.

Her eyes went to his lips too, his intriguing heart shaped lips that she wanted to feel against hers more than she wanted to breathe. She leaned just a fraction of an inch closer, hoping he'd take the hint, but instead he slipped out of the booth and sat across from her, a much safer distance away.

"Here you go," Abigail said, a knowing look on her face. "Enjoy."

"Elizabeth, do you ride horses?"

"It's been years, but yes, I love to ride."

"Abigail is bringing her son and I'm sure Tom and Elisa will be over. Why don't you come and I'll get you set up on my mom's horse?"

The thought of riding again was wonderful. It made her feel free when she rode with the wind in her hair.

"I'll be there."

THORNTON ACRES

"Uncle Jack! Can I ride Thunder?" Elisa asked him.

"After Henry does or maybe your dad can take you on Lightning." Jack picked her up and kissed her all over making her giggle and squirm.

"I love you Uncle Jack."

"I love you too, peanut."

Jack looked over at the driveway to see if Elizabeth had arrived yet, but he didn't see her SUV. "Who ya lookin for, Uncle Jack?"

"No one."

"Is it Miss Thatcher? She's my teacher ya know. Daddy says you like her."

"He does, does he?"

"Yeah. She's real pretty."

"That she is, peanut."

"If you marry her, she'll be my aunt! That would be so awesome!"

"Hang on now. I'm not marrying anyone. She's my friend."

THE GIRL'S APARTMENT

Elizabeth was nervous. She couldn't decide what to wear and the worst part was, it shouldn't have mattered, but it did. After almost kissing her "friend", Elizabeth was worried what he might do and what he thought of her.

"Beth, let's go," Julie called from the other room. "We're late."

"I'm not going."

Julie opened the door. "Of course you are." Julie laughed at the pile of clothes on the bed. "You look great."

"It doesn't matter. I made a fool of myself this morning. He probably thinks I'm crazy."

"He does not think you're crazy. He invited you to the ranch. What happened this morning?"

"He sat next to me in the booth and I almost kissed him. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him. Good grief, he is sexy and he smells so amazing."

"Beth! Thank goodness you aren't in denial anymore."

"I wasn't!"

"You were. Now, at least you acknowledge how much you two belong together."

"I never said that. Julie, it's only been three weeks since Charles and I broke up and Jack and I said we would just be friends."

"Did he realize you wanted to kiss him?"

"Pretty sure he did."

"Good."

"I don't know. He moved to the other side of the table. I don't think he wanted it as bad as I did."

"Let's go find out."

"What? I'm not finding out anything. What if he doesn't even want to be friends now?"

"Just because you wanted to kiss him? I say you two should just kiss and get it out of the way."

Fifteen minutes later, the girls pulled in to Thornton Acres.

"Oh, Jules…it's gorgeous here. Look at those mountains."

"We've been here three weeks and you're just now noticing them?"

"I guess."

"Miss Thatcher, Miss Thatcher! I rode Thunder! He's Uncle Jack's horse and he's big!"

"Hi, Elisa! Show me which one is Thunder." Elisa took her hand and basically dragged her over to the fence.

"That one. Uncle Jack is riding him."

He certainly was. He sat tall and proud on the large black horse, his tan cowboy hat set perfectly on his head. When their eyes focused on each other, he gave her a huge dimpled smile, causing her stomach to do a flip flop and her heart to palpitate.

"Miss Thatcher, I think Uncle Jack likes you."

"Why do you say that, sweetie?"

"He said you're pretty and he smiled at you like Daddy smiles at Julie." Elizabeth blushed. Elizabeth watched Jack and Thunder prance around the fenced area. A few moments later, he walked Thunder over.

"Hey, Elizabeth." He hopped off his horse and tipped his hat.

"Hi. Nice horse." Nice cowboy.

"Thanks. The kids have ridden. Do you want to go for a ride now?"

"Sure." She climbed over the fence, accepting his hand helping her down. It may have been her imagination but he seemed to hold on to her hand longer than necessary. Then he let go.

"This is mom's horse, Captain. He's real gentle."

"He's beautiful." She stroked the chestnut horse on the nose. "Hey buddy." He nodded his head and snorted.

He was already saddled so she mounted, proud that she had done it on the first try.

Jack walked over, mounted Thunder and led her out the gate and through the pasture. Once Elizabeth got her bearings, she nudged Captain into a canter. They rode for awhile and then Jack slowed as they approached a clearing. "We can rest here if you want."

She stopped and got off, leading Captain by the reigns. Jack walked up and smiled.

The need and want to kiss the beautiful woman in front of him was so strong. He knew she wouldn't mind after their encounter at the coffee shop that morning. The only thing stopping him was whether he knew they were both emotionally ready for that step.

"This place is more beautiful than anywhere I've ever been."

"It is. I'm so grateful that it's mine, or partly. When my dad left it to me and Tom, I didn't appreciate it very much. It was just where I lived. Now, it's my home. It's where I want to live and raise a family."

"You don't mention your father much. Is it still painful to talk about?"

"It is, but I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

She stepped closer. "How long has he been gone?"

"I was 23 so about ten years ago."

"How did it happen?"

"It was winter and my parents were coming home from a date. They were pulling through an intersection and a truck ran a red light. It slammed right into my Dad's side of the car. He died instantly." Elizabeth gasped. She reached for his hand and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Your mom wasn't hurt too badly?"

"She had a broken leg and arm and a few cuts. When the ambulance I was riding in got to the scene and I saw who it was…I had to help them. I got to my Dad's side of the car and…"

"Jack, you don't have to go on. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Elizabeth, I want to tell you. You're important to me." He turned her to face him.

"You're important to me too." He stepped even closer, grabbing her fingers.

"Jack, about earlier at the coffee shop. I'm sorry if I crossed the line."

He kissed her forehead and then pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "What line is that?"

She chuckled, wrapping her own arms around his back. "The "just friends" line." She breathed deeply the scent that was him. She was pretty sure hugging him and enjoying it this much was crossing that line too but she didn't care.

"I think we're good but just so you know, I'm a hugger."

She was good with that. She was very good with that.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ready

"What do you mean, you're moving to Idaho?" Julie asked. "You sit here, making out with me on your mom's couch, telling me how much I mean to you, and then you tell me that!?"

"Julie, I have land there. My land. It's only an hour away from here. I'm not moving to Alaska."

"Oh. An hour. An hour isn't far. Why didn't you just tell me that?"

He laughed. "You didn't give me a chance."

"Is Elisa going with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Going where, Daddy?" Elisa came in the room and plopped on Julie's lap.

"Nowhere just yet, boo."

"It's a secret?"

"No, it's just not time to talk about it yet."

"I like secrets. Do you, Julie?"

"Not really." Tom nudged her, cocking his eyebrow. "Unless it's a good one," she added.

"Is this one a good one?"

"It's your daddy's secret, ask him." Julie didn't know what to feel. She thought she was well on her way to falling hard for him and now he was moving away. She didn't know how she would go see him without a car. She needed a good job to pay rent but also to buy that car. The only help wanted sign she knew of was at The Bean and that couldn't get that car for her.

"Jules, what are you thinking about?"

She had been daydreaming and didn't realize that Elisa had left the room. "Nothing."

"Hey," he said softly, his fingertip grazing her chin. "I'm sorry if I upset you but I figured with our relationship heading somewhere, you needed to be told I was moving."

"I appreciate that." She felt her eyes filling with tears much to her dismay. "I don't know how I'll come visit you. I don't have a car."

"We'll figure it out." He pulled her close, kissing her soft, full lips. "Don't worry, ok?" She nodded.

THE BARN

Elizabeth brushed Captain until his coat was shiny and smooth. Jack did the same with Thunder but took the opportunity to gaze at Elizabeth over his back as he did so. It had taken every ounce of self-control he possessed not to kiss her earlier. He forced himself to just kiss her forehead and hug her, trying to settle his feelings. The want and need were still there though.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Want me to pick something up?"

"No, I'll cook."

"You cook? Nice. What are we having?"

"You'll see." She smiled and immediately started planning the menu. She walked out from the side of Captain and over to Jack. "Thanks for inviting me to ride. It was perfect."

"You're welcome."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "See you at six?"

"Want me to bring wine or dessert?"

"Wine would be good. How about a merlot?"

THE STORE

Jack pulled into the parking space next to Elizabeth's. She was in her SUV and it appeared she was having a very serious discussion on the phone. He didn't want to intrude so he just waited a few minutes until she was finished. She looked over at him and he waved.

She got out and he could see she was upset. "Hey, what's wrong?" He walked over and saw her eyes rimmed in red and puffy. Because that was who he was, he gently pulled her into his arms and held her, the top of her head fitting perfectly under his chin. "You, ok?"

She was mostly embarrassed but she was upset and frustrated as well. "I'm ok."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing the merlot you want for tonight and a few other things."

He slipped his arm around her waist and they walked inside together. "Jack I think I want to take a rain check on our dinner. I'm sorry." A lone tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"No need to apologize, Elizabeth. Why don't we just take a walk?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Jack."

"We don't have to talk. Let's just walk to the coffee shop." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. "There's a chocolate cream croissant waiting for you." She smiled and took his hand.

She was grateful for the kind, adorable man who's hand she was holding. Their friendship was only a few weeks old, but it had come to mean a lot to her.

Ten minutes later, they were in their booth at The Bean, Elizabeth staring at her croissant instead of eating it. Jack sat across from her holding her hand while sipping his iced Mocha. He didn't want to push her but it was hard to see her upset. "I'm a good listener."

"Will you come sit over here?" She patted the booth next to her and he moved over. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Thank you." After a few moments she started telling him her story. "I was on the phone with my father. He and I don't have a good relationship. He's controlling even though he doesn't mean to be. I know he's trying to protect me by doing what he does, but it's very hard to live with." Jack slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Good grief he smells good," she thought. "Ever since I was young, I've always wanted to either be a chef or a teacher. Once I got into high school, I knew what choice I would make and it's not as if I kept it a secret. I want to make a difference, Jack. I told them that but they didn't support me. Not my mother, not Charlie, and definitely not my father."

Jack didn't know what it was like to grow up in a family like that. His parents always told him to follow his heart and to never go a single day without serving somebody else. He tried to follow that advice and he was happy doing what he did.

"My father is angry with me for leaving Madison and he's angry because I don't want to work at his firm and now he's angry because I broke up with Charlie. Honestly, I'm just sick of it. Why can't he just be happy for me? This is my dream. Can't he just accept it?"

"Your dream. It's a good one, Elizabeth. Making a difference in someone's life is so important." She lifted her head and stared at him. "What?"

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Of course. That's why I'm an EMT. To help people."

"You say it like it's so simple."

"It is. I want to help people, so I went to school, got certified, and now I help them. You want to help children, so you went to school and now you help them."

"It's not that simple for me. I left my family and sacrificed my relationship to do this. Do you know what that's like?"

"No, I don't. I'm very grateful for my family and how supportive they are." He grabbed her hand and slipped his fingers in between hers. "I wish you didn't have to go through what you are right now."

She squeezed his hand, but didn't let go. "Thank you for listening, Jack."

"What are friends for?"

The whole time they were sitting there, they were completely unaware they were being watched. Faith was across the room, her heart hurting more the longer she watched him hold her hand and her lean on his shoulder. She was not a vengeful person, but right now she wanted to walk over and claim the man she loved. The worst part was, he wasn't hers anymore. Apparently he had moved on.

Faith stood up and walked out quickly, leaving her coffee on the table and catching Jack's eye. "Uh oh," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and ran out the door. "Faith!" he yelled as he saw her walking down the sidewalk. "Faith! Wait up!" He ran up to her and slipped his fingers around her arm. "Hey."

"Jack. Let me go."

"Look at me," he said gently. She turned, her cheeks wet with tears. "Faith, what you saw….it isn't what you think."

"I saw the man I love looking very cozy with another woman. Did our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it meant something."

"You moved on awfully fast if that were true."

"I didn't move on. Elizabeth and I are just friends."

"What I saw was not just friends. I saw more emotion and feelings in your eyes with her than I've seen from you in a very long time. Don't deny it. Everyone can see, Jack."

"There's nothing to see."

"I'm not sure who you are anymore. The Jack Thornton I knew would never lie to me, but that's what you are standing here doing." She started to turn away but thought better of it. "I got a job offer at Boston Memorial. I'm moving."

"Faith, please don't leave like this."

"There's nothing for me here anymore, Jack. I'm going after my dream."

"Will you come visit?"

"Why? You don't need me anymore. I certainly don't deserve to have my face rubbed in the fact that you've chosen someone else a month after we broke up. It's too hard."

"Faith, I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He watched her leave and then wandered back to Elizabeth, sitting across from her, instead of next to her.

Elizabeth watched his face. Something significant had happened when he ran out. This time, she grabbed his hand. "Jack, what's going on?"

"It's getting late, we should walk back to the cars." He stood up and waited for her, not extending his hand this time.

They walked together, but he was somewhere else entirely.

"You know, I'm a good listener too, Jack." They were at the cars and Jack looked as though he'd lost something valuable to him. "What happened when you ran out?"

"Faith saw us, you and me."

"Faith?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"I see. I don't understand why she would be upset though."

"Its only been a month. What was I thinking?" He shook his head feeling ashamed at himself. Faith had every right to feel as she did. "I need to go."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." He got in his truck and drove off, leaving her wondering what happened.

For the next two weeks, Elizabeth missed her friend. She went to The Bean every day hoping to see him but he didn't show up in the morning or after school.

"Clara? Can I ask you a question?"

"About Jack?"

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah. He comes in every day."

"So he's avoiding me."

Clara didn't speak, she just grabbed a croissant and handed it to her. "On the house."

"Spill it Clara."

"I don't want to get involved."

"Since when? Why is he avoiding me?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to speak for him but he'll be here at noon tomorrow."

So would she. It was Saturday and she was going to find out what was going on.

THE NEXT DAY

Elizabeth sat in their booth and waited. At precisely noon, an ambulance drove up and two EMT's got out. One, she knew was Mike and the other, of course, was Jack.

She watched him talking with Mike, joking and laughing. He seemed happy enough. She got up and walked over to him. "Jack?" He turned and looked at her.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm on duty."

"You're on break. Please Jack." He looked down at her hand. It was gripping his arm as she pleaded with him. Her blue eyes had unshed tears pooling, ready to fall. He missed her so much.

"Mike, I need a few minutes."

"Ok, Jack. I'll wait in the rig."

Jack and Elizabeth walked out of the coffee shop and headed to the park. She sat on the bench by the playground. He stood up, looking completely uncomfortable. "I don't bite," she teased.

He stared ahead at the empty playground.

"Jack." She stood in front of him to get his attention. "I miss you. I thought we were friends."

He looked at her, his eyes betraying his feelings, but she would let him say it on his own. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Elizabeth, I can't do this. We can't... "

"Be friends? Why?"

"No…I can't just be your friend. I need more Elizabeth. When Faith confronted me, I denied how I felt about you. I've spent so long doing that. Then I realized it wasn't fair to her and it's not fair to me or you. I'm sorry if that's scary or if you're not ready or if you don't feel the same but that's how I feel."

"Jack." She stepped forward, her hands resting on his arms. "I need you too. It does scare me and I don't know if I'm ready, but I need…we need…to try."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The one thing I am sure of is that when we decided to be friends and we saw each other every day and then all of the sudden we didn't, I missed you so much. I was lost without you."

He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead and then each of her cheeks. "Elizabeth, I need to go back but have dinner with me tonight. We'll go to Billings."

"Pick me up?" He nodded and then kissed her cheek again.

"Six?"

"I'll be ready."

THE GIRLS APARTMENT

"Let me get this straight," Julie began. "Elizabeth Thatcher, Miss-I-Don't-Need-A-Man and Miss-We're-Just-Friends, is going out to a fancy dinner with a sexy rancher/EMT?"

"I suppose so," she answered, rubbing her expensive vanilla lotion all over her exposed skin.

"You're using that lotion? Good grief, Jack won't know what hit him."

"Stop."

"That lotion is like fifty bucks a bottle. I didn't think you'd ever use it. You never used it when you went out with Charlie."

"Jack isn't Charlie."

"Of course he's not."

"Julie I don't know what this thing with Jack is but I need to find out. He is amazing and wonderful and I need him, plain and simple." She was attached.

"Has he kissed you?"

"No comment."

"He hasn't? What is he waiting for?"

Elizabeth ignored her question and slipped her proverbial "little black dress" over her head, smiling as it settled perfectly over her hips, ending just above her knee. Strappy sandals were next, the heals just high enough to make her legs look a mile long, but not so high she couldn't walk.

"You look hot," Julie told her.

"Not too hot, right? I mean, I don't look like I'm trying too hard, do I?"

"Look at you all worried. Beth, he will be speechless, in the best way."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should change." She turned around in the mirror, suddenly unsure of everything.

"No, you look perfect. Don't change a thing."

She wasn't sure, but she didn't have time to change anyway. They heard the doorbell. Elizabeth's heart fluttered and she took a deep breath before heading to the door.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hi." Ok, EMT uniform, dark washed jeans with t-shirt, and now a dark grey suit, white dress shirt open at the collar. Three of the best things ever. Being with the man who wore those things, a perk of astronomical proportions.

"You look amazing, Elizabeth." He handed her a single red rose and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." He looked beyond good but she couldn't come up with an adjective to describe him right then.

"I'll put that in water for you, Beth."

"Thank you, Julie."

Jack stepped forward, offering his hand. "Ready to go?"

"I am." She took his hand and walked out the door, ready to be swept off her feet.


	6. Chapter 6 - Numbers 1 and 9

Jack opened the passenger side of his truck for her, suddenly embarrassed to be taking such an elegant woman to dinner in his beat up old junker.

He shut the door once she swung her perfectly shaped, long legs inside the cab. "Holy crap, she smells good," he chuckled to himself. As he slid himself behind the wheel, he wished he had the guts to just lean over and kiss her but he didn't. That was the only thing he wanted to do, though.

"What are you thinking about, cowboy?" He certainly wasn't going to tell her so he changed the subject.

"Italian?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Italian? I made a reservation at Pancelli's in Billings."

"Oh, yes. Italian is wonderful."

He grinned, his dimples popping. "Good."

As they drove, he held out his hand, palm up, on the seat, hoping she'd slip her hand into it. It didn't take long. They grinned at each other as they intertwined their fingers.

"How has school been going?" he wondered.

"Good, the children are really enjoying when we talk about their wishes. They keep insisting that I put my wishes on the wall too."

"Why don't you?"

"Because the whole idea is for them to get to know each other."

Jack thought for a moment. "Right now, Elizabeth, what do you wish?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah." She smiled and looked out the window, her cheeks turning pink. He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her. "I have a wish," he told her as he unbuckled his seat belt and scooted closer to her.

"What's that?" She was pretty positive their wishes were in sync at that moment. She saw the look in his eye that confirmed it.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I wish you would," she said quietly, the anticipation almost driving her crazy.

He leaned toward her, his fingertips grazing her jaw and his other arm slipping around her shoulders. Then it happened. Their mouths fit perfectly together like the puzzle pieces they had been searching for their whole lives. The perfect amount of passion and pressure mixed with their undeniable attraction and the result was amazing. Relaxing into his kiss, she slipped her arms around his back, pulling him in deeper.

Elizabeth didn't want it to end but it had to. They were on the side of the road after all.

When they finally pulled apart, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

She needed him in her life. She wanted him to be there forever. She knew it with one hundred percent certainty. Numbers 1 and 9 were fulfilled on her bucket list and all by the gorgeous man who still had his fingers in her hair. She had experienced a perfect kiss and had fallen in love all in one moment.

"What are you thinking about, cowboy?" she asked again.

He was thinking about how sweet her lips tasted and felt against his. He was thinking that he wished they weren't on the side of the road so they could continue what they started. He was thinking that he had fallen hard for her in the six short weeks of knowing her. Instead of telling her all of that, he gave her another kiss, smiled, and then scooted back to his side of the cab. "I'm glad we did this tonight."

"Me too." He offered his hand to her again and she took it happily.

Their dinner was delicious and they enjoyed being with each other more than either thought possible.

At around ten o'clock, they arrived out in front of the apartment, both not wanting to end the evening. "Do you want to come in for coffee or a glass of wine?"

"It's late. I probably should get home." He didn't want to, though.

He hopped out of the truck and walked around to open her door. He offered his hand to help her out and then held on as he walked her to the door. "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked as she hugged him, enjoying the smell of his aftershave and the safe feeling of his arms around her.

"Why don't you come over to the ranch for breakfast? I'll make pancakes." He kissed her cheek and pulled back to see what she thought.

"Ok." She moved her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"It was." He slipped his arms around her waist again and kissed her soft lips.

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon, of course." She turned and opened her door.

"Banana or blueberry pancakes?"

"You pick." She kissed him again. "Night, Jack."

"Night."

INSIDE THE GIRLS APARTMENT

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh! Julie you scared me!"

"Sorry. I want details." Julie grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Spill it."

"We had a nice time."

"Did he kiss you?" Elizabeth stood up and walked into her room, knowing Julie would follow her. She took her journal from her desk and handed it to Julie along with a pen.

"Number 9. Cross it off."

"Number nine? Perfect kiss, huh?" Julie squealed. "I knew It! You two belong together."

Elizabeth slipped her nightgown over her head and sat down next to Julie on the bed. "I've never felt this way before, Jules. It's amazing."

"I'm happy for you, Beth."

"Me too."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth got up early and dressed and then drove over to the ranch. As she walked up the steps, the door opened and Charlotte walked out. "You must be Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Are you Jack's mom?"

"Charlotte Thornton. Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"You too." Charlotte slipped her arm through Elizabeth's and walked her inside. The heavenly smell of bacon wafted toward Elizabeth. "Something smells good."

"Son, your lady friend is here."

"Thanks, Ma." Elizabeth stared at Jack, not because his back was turned and he looked cute in his jeans, but because the apron he was wearing was ruffled and pink. Yep, this man would be her husband one day.

"Nice apron, cowboy," she said with a giggle.

"Thanks. It's mom's." He set a plate of blueberry pancakes on the table and kissed her hello. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Better than I have in years." He smiled at her and sighed. Even with no makeup and her gorgeous brown curls pulled back, she was lovely.

She cocked her head as he stared at her. "Oh, to read your mind," she thought.

It turned out, she didn't need to. "You look beautiful this morning, Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek and walked back to the stove for the bacon.

Elizabeth blushed. She wished the breakfast was just the two of them. With his mom in the room, she felt like she was on display.

"Jack says you're a first grade teacher?" Charlotte asked as they ate.

"Yes I am. I love it so much. He told me you were a teacher too?"

"I was. I taught fifth grade. The older kids are more of a challenge for me. I like a challenge."

"I do too but first graders are so honest. They will tell exactly what's on their mind and are pretty much up for anything."

Charlotte nodded. "Great pancakes, son."

"Thanks, Ma."

Jack's phone started buzzing on the counter. His "on call" week had started but he had hoped he wouldn't get a call. He stood up and looked at his phone. "Gotta go ladies. I'm sorry." He ran upstairs and changed into his uniform and then hopped in his truck and left.

He sighed as he drove to the station. It wasn't an emergency call, it was a drill, kind of like practice. Part of the drill and being an EMT for Hunter Creek was endurance training. He thought he was in good shape but whenever he finished the drill, he vowed to get in even better shape by the next time it came around.

This time was no exception. Three hours later, he just wanted to collapse in a heap on the floor. Instead, he showered, changed clothes and sat in his truck to text Elizabeth.

"Sorry I had 2 leave. Where r u?"

A moment later she responded. "At The Bean."

"I'll be there soon."

"Great!" Elizabeth ordered his iced Mocha and sat down to wait for him. When he walked in, she stood hoping for a hug.

"Hi."

"Hey," he responded. He leaned down and kissed her briefly and then sat beside her.

"You look tired, Jack."

"I am. Thanks for the coffee." He sipped it and sighed. "I hope next time we do breakfast, I won't get called away."

"I understand your job's important."

"It is but you're important to me." He looked deep into her blue eyes and sighed again. "So important."

"Next weekend, I'll make us dinner. Cash in on that rain check." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I think I…"

"Can I get you two anything else?" Clara said with a smile.

"We're good, thank you," Jack told her.

Elizabeth's phone buzzed on the table but she ignored it. "Not going to answer?"

"No. It's my father. The last thing I want is for my happiness to go away." She leaned into his shoulder.

"What if it's important?"

"The only thing I want to think about is you right now."

"That's very sweet, but what if something is wrong and he needs to tell you?"

She stared into his eyes and she saw his support. Even if her father was just going to throw the Charlie thing in her face, Jack was there, holding her hand. A moment later, the phone buzzed again and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Beth." She could hear it in his voice.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's your mother." Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand. "She's sick. We need you to come home."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Last month she found a lump in her breast. The doctors did a biopsy and confirmed that it's cancer." Elizabeth's stomach churned.

"I need to talk to her, Dad. Is she there?"

"Yes, but sweetie, we need you and Julie to come home."

"For how long? School just started. I can't just leave."

"Beth, it's your mother! Are you saying this silly dream of yours is more important than your mother's life?"

"You know that's not true! Let me talk to her, Dad."

"Come home, Beth. Think about what's most important and come home."

"Dad!" The call disconnected. "Oh, God." She dissolved into tears as Jack wrapped her in his arms.

"Elizabeth, shhh. It's ok, sweetie." It felt so natural for him to call her that she almost didn't notice. At this time of feeling lost and confused about her mother and going home, Jack made her feel loved by using one simple term of endearment.

After she stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and sighed. She sat up and looked at Jack. "I'm sorry, look at your shirt. It's all wet."

"Don't worry. What happened?"

"My mom. She has breast cancer." She could barely get the words out. His heart hurt for her.

"How bad?"

"I don't know. It was like he didn't want me to speak with her. I need to talk to her, Jack."

Jack got up and offered his hand. "Let's go somewhere more private and you can call her." Elizabeth grabbed her keys and phone and allowed him to lead her to his truck. "You shouldn't drive now. I'll bring you back to your car later." She just nodded and accepted his kindness.

They drove to her apartment and sat quietly for a moment. "I don't know if I can handle this."

"Sweetie, I'm with you and Julie is here. You're not alone."

Jack hopped out and opened her door. She sat still, staring straight ahead. "Elizabeth?"

She slid out of the truck and into his arms. He held her close for a few moments and then they walked inside.

"Julie? Are you here?" When she didn't receive a response she pulled out her phone.

"Are you at Tom's?"

A few moments later she received a response. "Yes. Where r u?"

"Home. I need you. Please."

A few moments later, Julie walked in. "Beth?"

"Julie!" Her voice came out more as a sob than anything.

"What's wrong?" She eyed Jack who was standing in the kitchen.

"Mom. Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, this morning." The calmness in Julie annoyed Elizabeth.

"I don't understand. Why aren't you upset? Julie, she has cancer!"

"I know, but they did a lumpectomy and the doctor is confident she won't even need chemo."

"What?"

"Beth, sit before you fall." Elizabeth sat on the couch and tried to make sense of the whole thing. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Dad called and told us to come home. That she's sick and she needs us."

Julie shook her head and took out her phone, dialing her mother's cell. "Mother? Hi, can you please talk to Beth?"

Elizabeth took the phone, not able to stop the sob that broke out from her throat. "Mom?"

"Sweetheart, I'm ok. I caught it super early. They won't even need to do chemo."

"Mom, why did Dad tell me to come home? He made it sound like if I didn't come that I was choosing myself over you. Mom, it's not true. You need to know that you are more important than anything."

"Of course I do. I'm sorry he did that. The only thing I can think is that he is desperate to get you home. I'll talk to him."

The frantic fear and helplessness Elizabeth had felt just a moment before was now replaced with extreme anger over what her father had done. She shoved the phone at Julie and walked out the door.

Jack followed her down the stairs to the bottom step. "Elizabeth?" She stared into the distance. "Hey." He touched her arm.

"How could he do that to me? It was so hateful to use guilt and my mother's cancer to lure me home. I cannot believe he did that."

"Look at me." She turned, her eyes red and puffy but filled with anger. "What he did will take a long time to forgive, but being angry will only hurt you."

"What are you saying? I need to let it go!?"

"I can't tell you what to do."

"Spit it out Jack."

"The way I see it, you need to concentrate on being grateful that your mother isn't as sick as you thought and forget about how badly your dad hurt you."

"You don't get it Jack. This is just one more example of his manipulation."

"We only get one father, Elizabeth. Mine is gone. Yours is still alive."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and walked back inside.

They didn't see each other for a few days though. Elizabeth immersed herself into a new project for school so she could forget about cancer and her father. It didn't work though. On top of those things, she missed her best friend.

At lunch one day, she texted him. "U busy?"

"Just cleaning stalls. My favorite!"

She smiled. "I miss u."

She waited for a text but instead her phone rang. "Hey," he said quietly. "I miss you too."

"Jack, I'm sorry about getting so angry."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't mean to tell you how to handle things. It's the only way I get through rough patches sometimes. I just try to remember that I need to be grateful."

"I wish you were here. I need a hug."

"I'll pick you up after school, ok?"

"Ok." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him but something made her want to wait for him to say it first.

"Elizabeth, I'll see you in three hours and twenty nine minutes."

She laughed. "Ok, cowboy."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7 - Love and Number 15

Jack pulled up to the school and parked in view of the doors. At 3:30 the bell rang and kids started pouring out. Five minutes after that she walked out, her eyes searching. He got out of the truck and walked toward her, his arms open.

She saw him and walked into his arms. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey."

After a long few moments, she stepped back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Jack Thornton!"

He tore his eyes away from Elizabeth, looking for the familiar voice. "Rosie?"

"You know Rosemary Coulter?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I was Rosemary Levoux when we knew each other."

"How do you know Rosie?" Jack asked her.

"She is the fifth grade drama teacher here."

"Of course she is. Rosie was always good with drama." Elizabeth heard a tone of annoyance in his voice telling her there was more to their story.

"Well, it's good to see you finally moved on, Jack. See you tomorrow, Elizabeth."

Rosemary got into her black Range Rover and drove off.

"Moved on, huh?"

"Rosie and I dated after college for about a year."

"Was it serious?"

"I was never what she wanted."

"Did you love her, Jack?"

"I thought so, but now I know I was wrong." He had never been in love until Elizabeth. "Ready to go?"

"I shouldn't leave my car here. Where are we headed?"

"To the ranch. I have a plan."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "A plan? Should I change clothes?"

"Sure. We can stop by your apartment first."

"Why don't you go home and I'll go change and meet you there?"

Elizabeth smiled as she hopped in her car to drive home. She didn't know what his plans were and she couldn't wait to find out.

About an hour later, she pulled into the driveway of Thornton Acres.

Jack walked up to her with a couple blankets and a cooler and put them in the back of his truck. Then he opened her door for her. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I know just the place."

They drove down the lane that they had taken the horses on a few weeks back but kept going to a meadow that had a view of the valley and creek in the distance.

"Come here a lot, cowboy?" She noticed a fire pit and a few logs around it.

"It's my favorite spot on the property. That's Hunter Creek."

"It's beautiful." Jack set the cooler down on the blanket and then started a small fire. October was quite chilly in Montana but it was nothing like it could be in the dead of winter.

Elizabeth watched him setting everything up so she would be comfortable, offering her the extra blanket to help keep warm. "Do you want some wine?"

"Sure." He handed her a glass and then popped the cork.

"Is chardonnay ok?"

"It's fine." She took a sip. "Something smells wonderful."

"I have roasted chicken and risotto."

"Did you make this?"

"I did," he admitted. He handed her a plate of food.

"Were you wearing that pink ruffled apron?" She giggled as she remembered.

"Did you like that?"

"Actually yeah. You were pretty cute."

"Well, only a real man can pull off pink ruffles."

"I agree."

The sun was setting when they finished eating. Jack put another piece of wood on the fire and moved closer to Elizabeth. She wrapped her arm through his and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you for this. It was exactly what I needed."

He stared at their hands for a moment. "Elizabeth, how's your mom?"

"She's good. The doctors told her that there wasn't any cancer in her lymph nodes so she doesn't have to do chemo."

"That's good." She could see him wanting to ask the next question.

"I haven't talked to him. I'm having a hard time forgiving him."

"I can imagine it would be hard."

"You have no idea."

"But he's your dad, Elizabeth."

She let go of his hand and sat up. "Yes, he is, but…look, I don't expect you to understand. Our lives are completely different. Your father was a good one. Mine isn't. It's as simple as that."

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry. Let's just sit back and watch the stars."

"I should probably go." She got up on her knees and started packing the cooler.

"Elizabeth, please." He held out his arm for her. "Forgive me."

"Jack, there's nothing to forgive. Can we just talk about something else?"

"Ok." He felt terrible bringing the whole thing up again. She snuggled back into his arms. "Are we ok?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"We're fine. I was being too sensitive." She kissed his cheek and looked at the sky. "Earlier, after Rosie left, you said you know now that you were wrong about loving her. Why now?"

"Because I didn't know you back then." She again sat up and looked in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He hadn't planned on telling her yet but he also hadn't planned on actually falling in love so quick.

"If I had met you back in college, my life would be totally different, Elizabeth. I never would have looked twice at anyone else."

"What about Faith?"

"Not Rosie and not Faith. It would have been you." He sat up facing her, taking her hands in his. "Elizabeth, I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Completely. I know it's quick. We haven't known each other long, but I know what I feel. You fill my heart."

"Jack, I love you too and that was possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"What a relief."

"You were worried?"

"A little. I messed up with Faith and I don't want to mess this up."

"I was scared too but you are not Charlie. You are so supportive and laid back and I was never in love with him."

They talked more, they watched the stars, and then they fell asleep.

Around midnight, Elizabeth woke up feeling cold because the fire had gone out. It took her a moment to figure out what had happened and then she remembered.

"Number 15, cowboy."

"Hmm?" He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Since I've met you, I have been able to cross three things off my bucket list. Number 15 is this, right here."

"Falling asleep next to a cowboy?"

"No, goof. Sleeping under the stars."

"Oh ok."

"That being said, we need to get up. It's late and I have school tomorrow."

On the short ride back, she sat next to him, holding his hand. "Elizabeth, what were the other two things you crossed off?"

"Um…I'd rather not say."

"Come on. It's me. Your best friend." They pulled up in front of the house and he turned the truck off.

"Number 1 is fall in love. I honestly didn't think it would happen. I started the list when I was pretty young. It was kind of just a schoolgirl's dream."

"Dreams are important."

"Very. Number 9 was a perfect kiss."

"Our first date?"

"Yeah. You sure know how to be romantic, Jack. I'm always teasing Julie about her romance novels and how things don't happen like that in real life, but you proved me wrong."

"How many things do you have on that list?"

"Twenty six. I wanted thirty but twenty six is good."

After a few more kisses goodnight at her car, he let her go, knowing he'd miss her for about six more hours until they met at The Bean again.

GIRLS APARTMENT

"Beth! Get up. You're late!"

"What? No, I'm not."

"It's seven o'clock."

"No! How did I oversleep? I slept through my alarm?"

She wouldn't have time for a shower if she was going to get coffee, so she'd need to smell like a campfire all day. She threw on a pair of khakis and a polo, thankful for the relaxed dress code at the school, and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Thanks, Julie. How's the job hunt going?"

"If you had been home last night, you would know that I found one."

"You did? That's great. I'll call you on my way in and you can tell me all about it."

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door and then came back in because she had walked outside in her fuzzy slippers. She slipped her coat on, that she had also forgotten, and her shoes and ran out again.

Elizabeth pushed a button on her dash and said, "Call Jules."

"Hey."

"Hey, so tell me about the job."

"There's a doctor's office in town and they need a receptionist, so I applied."

"What kind of doctor? Is it the family practice right on main?"

"Yeah, next to The Bean. I start Monday."

"That's great, Julie. I can drop you off on my way."

"That's what I hoped. So you got in late last night."

"I was with Jack."

"I figured. Where were you guys?"

"Can we talk tonight? I need to get my coffee or I'll be asleep before lunch."

"Say hi to Jack for me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you back." Elizabeth pushed the button to hang up and parked her car.

She walked inside and headed over to the booth. "Morning," she said as she accepted his hug.

"Morning. You're running late."

"That's because someone kept me up very late last night and I slept through my alarm." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm not complaining but I do have to go."

"See you after school?"

"I'll be here."

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, cowboy. Be careful today." He handed her an iced Mocha and croissant already in a to-go cup and bag. "Thank you."

He winked and watched her leave.

HUNTER CREEK ELEMENTARY

Elizabeth looked up as a new little girl walked up to her desk. "Good morning, sweetie. I'm Miss Thatcher. Are you Haven Samuels?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, Haven." Elizabeth noticed her shiver and the fact that she didn't have a coat and her clothes were threadbare. "Do you have a lunch today?"

"No ma'am." She assumed that she must have lunch money.

"Why don't you sit right here in front next to Opal?" Elizabeth walked over and shut the door and turned the heat up a degree.

She didn't seem to have a backpack either. She gave the tiny girl a piece of lined paper and a pencil.

"Ok, children. Time to practice our spelling words, but first, I want everyone to say hello to Haven Samuels. Make sure you all introduce yourselves at recess, ok?"

"Hi, Haven!" the children greeted.

"Thank you. Ok, as you all know our words all start with B this week. When I give you the word, I want you to write them down on your paper. Number 1 is bunny."

Haven sat quietly, staring at her paper. "Opal, would you like to help Haven?"

"Yes, Miss Thatcher." She gave them another minute and moved on.

"Number two is ball."

After the spelling practice, they each added a wish to their wishing wall. Haven again seemed to not want to do the assignment.

When it was time for recess, she stayed in her seat so Elizabeth took Opal's seat. "Don't you want to go play?"

"No thank you."

"Haven, did you forget your coat today?"

"No ma'am."

"It's awfully cold here in Montana. Do you have a coat at home?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok, sweetheart. In that case, you can stay in here with me." The poor little thing looked relieved. Elizabeth heard Haven's tummy growl. "I'm hungry, Haven. How about you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth grabbed her snack bag she kept in her desk. She pulled out an orange for Haven and a banana for herself.

"You like oranges?" Haven nodded and tried to peel it but was having trouble. "I'll help you." She took the orange and peeled it and then handed it back to her. She went to the sink in the back of the room and washed her hands and then grabbed paper towels to protect the desks from the fruit juices.

By the end of the day, Elizabeth knew Haven was a wonderfully bright child who just happened to be needy. Whatever her circumstances were, she needed warmer clothes and a coat, not to mention school supplies. She also needed lunch and a snack everyday. Those things could be expensive and apparently that was an issue.

THE BEAN

As Elizabeth sat at The Bean, she formulated a plan.

"Hey, beautiful," Jack said as he sat down across from her.

"Hi, handsome." She kept typing and Jack could see the concentration on her face. He didn't want to distract her but he was curious so he moved over next to her.

"What are you working on?"

"A new project. I could use your help." She turned toward him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

She told him about Haven and how much help she needed. "Is there a thrift store in town, Jack?"

"In Billings, there is."

"Let's go." She packed up her things and looked at him. "Do you want to go?"

"I would love to. Tell me about your project as we drive."

She handed him her keys. "You wanna drive?"

"Sure. You trust me with your BMW?"

"Shush. Just drive." She kissed him quickly and followed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 - Help Me

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the thrift store with a list of things to buy. Jack held her hand as they pushed a cart. He was so incredibly proud of her. "Jack?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"We need to find a coat for her. I don't know what size though."

"Is she smaller than Elisa?"

"Yes, she's tiny." Jack called Tom.

"Hey, Tom. What size coat does Elisa wear? 4? Ok. Thanks. Oh, and if you can box up some of Elisa's clothes that she grew out of, that would be great." Jack hung up the phone and smiled. "Elisa wears a 4. So if we go smaller, it won't be too bad."

"Thank you."

By the time they left, they had a cart full of things, including clothes and boots, mittens, socks, and a coat, spending less than fifty bucks.

"Let's go to the office supply too, ok?" he suggested.

"Ok, why?"

"You mentioned that she needed school supplies. I want to help too."

"You are wonderful." She kissed him and then smiled.

When all was said and done, the day was emotionally draining but she felt wonderful that she would be able to start to help children that needed it.

Jack stayed at the girls apartment to help Elizabeth brainstorm. He sat on the loveseat and she sat against the arm on the opposite end, her legs on his lap. "I wish I could draw. I need to make a flyer template that we can photocopy."

"I can draw," he offered, grabbing paper and a pencil. "What do you want it to say?"

"I'm not sure yet. We need to come up with a name for the project first."

"What about the "Help Me Program"? Since you are helping all children in the school that need necessities, it makes sense."

"Ok, so maybe spell out Help Me at the top in block letters or script or something. It needs to announce the clothing and food drive and what day we are having it and where it is."

"You are going to meet with the town hall reps and the school board, right?"

"Yeah. I need to use a place in town to collect the items and then I need to make sure that the program is acceptable to the board."

"Elizabeth, tell me when and I will be there. I'm for this program a thousand percent. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

She put her laptop on the coffee table and snuggled up next to him. "Are you hungry? We can have sandwiches or something."

"Yeah."

As they were making sandwiches, Julie walked in with Tom and Elisa and three boxes of stuff. "Uncle Jack! Miss Thatcher! I have three boxes for you."

"Hi, peanut. Thank you so much for helping." Jack picked her up and hugged her.

"You're welcome. What did I help with?"

"These things will go to kids who need clothes and coats and toys."

"Like Haven?"

"Yes, sweetie. How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"She didn't have a coat and her clothes had holes in them. Why don't her parents buy her new clothes?"

"Sometimes they don't have the money. Those things are expensive."

"Oh." She hugged Jack harder. "I want to give her my doll, Daddy. Can I?" she asked Tom.

"If you're sure, boo," Tom told her.

"I'm sure. I'll go get it." She grabbed Julie's hand and they both went downstairs to get it.

TOM'S APARTMENT, NEXT MORNING

Tom was making Elisa's lunch when she climbed up on the stool to watch. "Daddy, can I have two sandwiches and two oranges, please?"

"Planning on having a growth spurt today, boo?"

"No, Daddy. I want Haven to have a lunch. She doesn't bring one."

"You absolutely can have two." Tears filled his eyes. "I am very proud of you, Elisa Thornton."

"Thank you, but I don't think it's fair that she doesn't get a lunch."

"You're right, it's not. The good thing is, Miss Thatcher has a plan so no one will have to go without a lunch or a snack."

"How? I wanna help!"

"I'm sure she would love to have you help. Why don't you ask her what you can do?"

THAT DAY AT SCHOOL

Elizabeth was nervous. The day had gone well but she had a meeting with the principal and the head of the school board about her project at 3:30. The only thing keeping her sane was knowing Jack and Elisa were going with her and that she believed in the cause with all of her heart.

At 3:25, Jack walked in the room in his EMT uniform and Elisa in his arms. "Ready, Miss Thatcher?"

"I'm so nervous."

"Miss Thatcher, you don't have to be nervous. Uncle Jack is here and I am here. This is important."

"Well aren't you wise?"

"I don't know. What does that mean?"

"It means you're smart," Jack said as he set her down and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, placing a kiss on her fingers. "I believe in you, Elizabeth. You can do this."

"Thank you."

"We better go," he said as he led them out of the room.

They arrived in the principal's office at precisely 3:30.

"Miss Thatcher, please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Avery. This is my…um…this is Jack Thornton and his niece and one of my students, Elisa Thornton."

"Jack! Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hi, Bill. Good to see you." The men shook hands as Elizabeth watched.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Bill and my father were great friends. Bill and I somehow lost touch a few years back, though."

About an hour later, the group parted ways and Elizabeth was confident in the reaction of Bill and Mrs. Ramsey, the head of the school board. They were supportive and would work with her in securing a meeting with the town council.

After Jack took Elisa home, he and Elizabeth walked to The Bean. "So, Elizabeth…." He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"So….Jack." She squeezed back.

"I noticed that you had a bit of trouble defining our relationship earlier to Bill."

"Yeah, I was nervous and I guess I have never introduced you to anyone since we started dating."

"You can call me your boyfriend. I'm good with that."

"Yeah?" He turned toward her and grinned.

"Yeah. It's probably better than "the guy I like to kiss."

"Stop." She poked him in the ribs.

"What? You don't like to kiss me?"

"You're alright." She tried not to smile but was failing.

"Just alright? If we weren't out on the sidewalk, I'd show you better than alright. I might even be able to beat our first kiss."

"You're pretty sure of yourself. However, I don't think anything could beat that one."

"Why's that, Miss Thatcher?" He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Because that was when I fell in love with you. Nothing can beat that feeling."

TOM'S APARTMENT, THE NEXT DAY

Tom heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Jules!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Who's Jules?" Tom turned when he heard the voice.

"Oh. Riley. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Our daughter filled me in on your plans."

"I figured she would at some point."

"You can't leave the state with her."

"Yes, I can. I have primary custody."

"She's my daughter too. You'd be violating the court order."

"Nowhere does it say that I can't leave the state. I just have to make sure you get her every other weekend. We're only moving an hour away. You'll still get her like you do now." He put the lid on the pot of soup and stared at her. "Honestly I don't see why you care anyway."

"Is Jules your girlfriend?"

"None of your business, Riley."

"If she spends time with Elisa, she's my business."

"What's your boyfriend's name this week?"

"You know, you need to grow up, Tom."

"So you say. Seems I'm the adult in this situation, same as I was in our marriage. I'm taking care of our daughter. You're the one who drank so much she'd pass out in a bar somewhere every night. You're the one who gave up on us and left."

"Babe, I'm here," Julie said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm Julie Thatcher." Julie held her hand out to Riley but she ignored it.

"I'm Riley." Julie withdrew her hand.

"Oh. Um, nice to meet you."

"I see Tom has told you about me."

"A bit, yes." Julie turned and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "What brings you by?"

"She found out about the move and decided to come in person rather than call. If you don't mind, Julie and I have plans."

"Where's Elisa?"

"Jack is watching her." Tom walked over and opened the door, hoping Riley would take the hint and leave.

"When do you move?"

"One of these days."

"Tom…"

"Just go. I'll see you Friday night, with Elisa, like always."

Once he shut the door, Julie walked over. "You ok?"

"Sure. Dinner is almost ready."

"Tom, do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to enjoy our time tonight."

"I can't believe you're leaving in two weeks."

"Me either. I haven't even started packing."

"I meant because I'll miss you." She kissed his cheek and then hugged his waist.

"I'll miss you too."

THORNTON ACRES

Elisa was coloring at the table so Jack grabbed his phone and sat by the fire in the living room.

"Hey beautiful," he texted.

"Hi handsome. What r u up 2?"

"Missing u. Watching peanut. U want 2 come 4 dinner?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a bit."

"C U soon."

He smiled and went to start dinner.

Charlotte walked in and kissed Elisa's head. "Hi, hon."

"Hi, Nana."

"Hi, son."

"Hey, Ma."

"I'm just stopping in to change and I'll be out of your hair."

"Feel free to stay for dinner."

"No thank you. I have plans."

"Plans? Got a hot date?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Um kind of." Jack turned and looked at her.

"With whom?"

"I'd rather not say right now." Charlotte smiled and then left the room.

Jack went back to cooking and then the doorbell rang. "Peanut, can you let Miss Thatcher in?"

"Sure." A few minutes later Jack heard Elisa yell for him.

"Uncle Jack! Help!" He moved the pan off the burner and ran to the door.

"Riley! Let her go." Riley was trying to take Elisa with her and she was very obviously drunk.

"She's my daughter Jack," she slurred. "Not yours! Now come on Elisa! Time to go."

"Riley, stop!" Jack grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called the sheriff.

"Mommy, you're scaring me!" Elisa somehow got away from her mother and ran up the steps to Jack. "Please don't make me go with her!"

"It's ok, Peanut. You're staying with me." She hid behind his leg, staring at her mom who was trying unsuccessfully to unlock her car doors. "Sheriff Ramsey? This is Jack Thornton at Thornton Acres. I need to report an attempted abduction of a minor. Yes, the suspect is still here. She's intoxicated. Her vehicle is a 2007 Chevy Malibu. License plate BGY 909. She's a 28 year old female, light brown hair, five foot four, about 130 pounds. Riley Thornton. Yes, my ex-sister in law. Hurry please."

"Jack, what's going on?" Charlotte asked from the doorway.

"Ma, take Elisa inside."

"Why is Riley here?"

"She tried to take me, Nana! Don't let her take me!"

"Shhh…it's ok, sweetie." Charlotte picked her up and took her inside.

"Ma, call Tom."

Gratefully, Riley pretty much passed out against the side of her car so when the sheriff and Tom arrived, there wasn't much of a problem taking her into custody.

"Jack! Where's Elisa?"

"Inside with mom." Jack walked down the steps to talk to the sheriff just as Elizabeth pulled in.

"Is everything ok?" She looked frantic. "Is someone hurt?"

"No. We're ok." Elizabeth stepped up next to Jack and took his hand.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"Daddy! She tried to take me. Please don't let her take me!"

"Come here, boo." Tom picked her up and sat with her on the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"I was coloring and the doorbell rang. Uncle Jack told me to go let Miss Thatcher in so I went but it wasn't Miss Thatcher. Mommy scared me. She grabbed my arms and tried to pull me out of the house. Why did she do that?"

"Elisa, Mommy had been drinking alcohol. When she does that, she drinks too much and that makes her act scary and do things she wouldn't normally do."

"I love Mommy but she scared me."

"I know, boo. You're safe now."

Jack helped the sheriff put Riley in the police cruiser and then he and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Uncle Jack!" Elisa ran over and begged to be held. "You saved me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'll always save you, peanut. I love you so much." Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and watched him with his niece, falling in love with him all over again. "Peanut, can you go in the other room with Miss Thatcher? I need to talk to your Daddy for a moment."

"I wanna stay with you!"

"It will just be for a minute and then I'll come get you, ok?"

Elizabeth held out her hand when Jack set Elisa down. "Come on sweetie. I'll tell you a story." Elisa allowed herself to be led away, but she looked back at Jack to make sure he was still there. "Honey, its ok. Uncle Jack will be right out here."

Jack sat across from his brother so he could look him in the eye. "Tom, you have no idea how much I blame myself for this."

"Did you tell Riley to come over and kidnap my child?"

"Of course not, but if I had gone to the door instead of.."

"Jack, stop taking the blame for something that is only Riley's fault. She got drunk and she violated her parole and the court order for custody. This is no one's fault but hers."

"But Tom…"

"Jack if you are blaming yourself, then I can blame myself too. If I hadn't told her where Elisa was, she never would have come over here. Or better yet, if I had never married her…"

"Fine. I get your point." He understood the point, but he still had guilt weighing on him.

"At least she's in jail now."

"Ramsey said he can only hold her overnight unless someone presses charges."

"I will. She tried to kidnap her own daughter. Who does that?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Sleepovers

Tom and Elisa decided to stay at the ranch that night. Elisa wanted to be wherever her Uncle Jack was and Tom didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

"It's getting late. I have school in the morning," Elizabeth told him. Jack nodded but he didn't want her to leave.

"You could stay here," he suggested.

"There aren't anymore guest rooms." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

"You could stay with me." He lightly brushed his lips across hers.

"No, I can't. That's a good try though."

"Please? I don't want you to go."

"Jack, I guess we've never talked about this but no sleepovers we're married."

"Are you saying you never slept over at Charles' house?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She pulled back and thought for a moment.

"Did you and Faith…?"

"She slept here a few times, but not with me." She felt a sense of relief with that answer although she wasn't naïve enough to assume he hadn't ever had the company of a woman. He was eight years older than she was.

"I know it won't be easy, but it's important to me."

"Ok. I respect that. I'm just surprised since you were with Charles for five years that you didn't sleep over."

"I didn't love him so I didn't feel the pressure. You, on the other hand…let's just say, it'll be more of a challenge." He grinned, liking that admission. "What are you smiling at, cowboy?"

"There's something in the fact that you're saving that part of yourself for marriage that makes me very happy." She laughed and kissed him, lingering a bit.

"Goodnight Jack. See you in the morning."

"Night, beautiful."

As Elizabeth walked out, Charlotte walked in. "Ma? It's midnight."

"Yes dear, and I'm fifty six years old." He couldn't argue with that.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I did."

"You look beautiful, Ma." He hadn't seen her in a dress in probably a year and her hair was swept up above her neck showcasing a diamond pendant his father had given her and earrings to match.

"Thank you, son. How's Elisa?"

"She's scared. I can't believe this happened."

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" She could see it on his face.

He didn't answer, he just looked down.

"Jack, no one blames you except yourself. Everyone knows how much you love that precious little girl up there and would never think you would do anything to put her in danger intentionally."

"I do love her, Ma. I couldn't love her anymore if she was my own child."

"She's very lucky to have you and your brother to protect her."

"They're leaving in two weeks."

"I know. It's probably best for her, since all this happened today."

"Yeah." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you too." He stepped back, looked at her and squinted his eyes.

"Is it Monte?"

"Goodnight son." She chuckled and walked away.

"I've always thought he had a thing for you."

She waved at him, without looking back.

She walked into her room, the one she had shared with the love of her life for over twenty years. A picture of the two of them at Jack's graduation sat on the dresser. One of his shirts still had a place in the closet. Sometimes she would wear it to bed, even though it hadn't smelled like him in ten years. His ratty old slippers still sat by the chair in the corner and the ring he wore every day they were married, hung around her neck. She said goodbye to him at his grave on the first anniversary of his death but having these things close, was a comfort.

When Monte asked her to dinner, at first she said no. He worked on the ranch which made her his boss. However, she had known him for ten years, she knew his son Miles was a good kid, and Monte was a tall, good looking, hard working man. He owned his own ranch a few miles away, but felt a certain loyalty to Thornton Acres. So, she went out with him, multiple times. On their first date, they went to get Chinese. After that, he let her pick. Tonight, he told her he loved her and she returned the sentiment. She realized she was ready to move forward. Their relationship was comfortable and less lonely. It felt good.

Charlotte removed the necklace from around her neck. She was going to give it to Jack. She put the slippers, the t-shirt, and the picture in the closet and then she went to bed.

AT THE BEAN, THE NEXT MORNING

Jack met Elizabeth like usual. They waved at Clara and then went to sit in their corner booth, his arm around her shoulders.

"I think my mom is dating the cowhand, Monte."

"Oh yeah? He's pretty handsome." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, but he is. Are you ok with it if she is?"

"I guess. He's been working for us for a long time."

"Is he a hard worker?"

"I don't have any complaints."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's not my dad. I don't know how comfortable I am with someone else kissing my mom and sleeping…" She covered his lips with her fingers.

"Stop. Your dad would want her to be happy, wouldn't he?"

"Yes."

"You want her to be happy?"

"Of course."

"If Monte makes her happy, you might need to ignore how uncomfortable it makes you. She is old enough to decide on her own."

He knew she was right. "Are you always right, sweetie?"

"Usually." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just remember that and the rest of our life should be smooth sailing."

"The rest of our life?" He smirked, loving the turn the conversation took.

"Yep, from now until we are ninety five with five children and twenty five grandchildren, just tell yourself, "Beth is always right."

"Five children?"

"At least, but I'm pretty set on five."

"Here are your iced mochas and one chocolate cream croissant for Elizabeth and one cranberry walnut muffin for Jack," Clara said, delivering their items.

"Cranberry walnut muffin?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Thought I'd change it up a bit." He stood and offered his hand. She frowned.

"What? I don't want to get in a rut."

"It's a shame. I like the way you taste after the chocolate cream croissant and I'm not a fan of cranberries." She kissed his cheek again and walked out the door.

He ran up and got a croissant and then headed out the door. "Elizabeth?" He looked over toward her car and smiled. She was waiting, leaning against her door. He walked over, opened his second bag and took a bite, making sure she noticed it was chocolate.

"You bought one?" She smiled.

"Mmhmm." He swallowed and then stepped dangerously close to her, their noses bumping. "Pretty sure I taste like chocolate now."

"Lemme see." She grabbed the lapel of his coat and kissed him long and slow.

"Yeah, um…it's good." He laughed and kissed her once more before walking away. "See ya later, cowboy."

"Bye beautiful."

November left with a vengeance, dumping sixteen inches of snow on the town, closing the school for three days until the streets were plowed.

Needless to say, unless you owned a tractor or a four wheel drive, you were pretty much stuck inside. Jack had a four wheel drive so he spent a lot of time at Julie and Elizabeth's apartment and Tom's, helping him get packed.

The electricity went out on the second day, quickly dropping the temperature inside both apartments.

"Oh my goodness, I don't think I have ever been this cold," Elizabeth grumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Welcome to Montana."

"I mean, it got cold in Wisconsin but this is crazy."

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Body heat is helpful."

"Jack, we are not alone. Elisa is just in the other room with Julie and Tom."

"Your point? They've seen us kiss before." He leaned his head slightly to the left and captured her lips for a brief moment. "If the electricity isn't back by tonight, maybe you should rethink your no sleepovers rule."

"Don't worry, Beth, I'll be there," Julie said as she entered the room.

"Just think, a nice warm fire, blankets, hot chocolate or wine if you prefer. Me."

Jack smirked mostly because he knew what her response would be but she surprised him.

"I'm sleeping on the couch then."

"No need. We have two guest rooms."

"If we have Julie, Tom, Elisa and me, we need at least three."

"Um…" Jack's eyes darted to Julie and then back to Elizabeth.

"What?"

"Julie, Tom, Elisa in one room. You in the other?"

Elizabeth looked at Julie. "What, Beth? I'm twenty three years old. Also, Elisa will be with Tom and I will be on the floor. Nothing scandalous."

"You could sleep in my room with me."

"No thanks. I'm fine where I'm at." Julie walked out and Elizabeth sighed.

"Elizabeth, what was it you told me about my mom? Oh that's right. She's a grown woman. She can decide for herself." He said it gently so she wouldn't take offense.

"I know but, I guess I thought…"

"She would make the same choices you are?"

"Yeah. I guess that's not very fair."

"Maybe not but you just want what's best for her. You're a good sister."

"Thanks."

Julie walked back in. "Beth, did you call Mom?"

"No. I haven't decided yet."

"She keeps texting me and asking if you're coming home. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her I haven't decided."

The week before, Grace had called and asked if they would come home for Christmas. It was "for family and family should be together," she said. Elizabeth's heart wasn't in it. She didn't want to see her dad and she didn't want to see Charles. She wanted to stay with Jack.

Jack watched Elizabeth's mood slipping. At this point, tears had filled her eyes and she looked as if she was ready to leave the room.

"Hey," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "Let's pack your things and head to my house. You don't need to decide tonight, do you?"

"No, I don't." She stepped forward and buried her face in his chest. "Jack, I don't want to go there. This is my home now." She left out the "with you" part.

"Not even to see your mom?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to see my dad or Charles and they will be there."

"What if I went with you? We don't have to stay very long. Just a few days."

"You would go?"

"Of course, if it would make you feel better."

"What about your Mom and Tom and Elisa?"

"Mom is going to see Tom and Elisa in Idaho."

"I would love to have you come." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulled out her phone out and called her mom, still holding on to Jack. "Mom? Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiled up at Jack. "I wanted to tell you, I'm coming for a few days at Christmas and I'm bringing someone very special to me."

LATER, THORNTON ACRES, MAIN HOUSE

They sat on the couch in the living room under a blanket in front of the fire.

"Babe, have you ever been to the Grand Canyon?" she asked.

"Babe, huh?" Jack teased.

"Yeah, I think it fits. Especially in your uniform." Her cheeks turned red as she pictured him.

"You like my uniform?"

"Uh yeah, but there's also the dark wash jeans you have and that cowboy hat. Good grief. Oh and that suit you wore on our first date."

"Anything else?"

"Pretty much anything you wear."

"Miss Thatcher, what would your mom say if she heard you've been checking me out?"

"If my dad was in the room, she'd say, "Beth Thatcher, the things you say." If my dad wasn't in the room, she'd agree with me and say you were quite dashing."

"Dashing? Who says dashing anymore?"

"Shush. I'm pretty much convinced Grace Thatcher should have lived in the 1800s." She took his hand and weaved her fingers through his. "So, the Grand Canyon? Ever been there?"

"Once. I was ten, I think. Dad took us on vacations every year. Have you ever been?"

"No, we never traveled. My father travels for work all the time but we never went as a family."

"In June, after school gets out, let's go."

"You don't need to do that Jack."

"I want to. Any chance I get to spend time with you, I'm going to take it."

"Like going to Madison for Christmas?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm a bit nervous for you to meet my father."

"Yeah, me too but I think meeting the parents of the person you love is necessary. I want him to see that I'm not a bad guy, I just love his daughter."

"Of course you're not a bad guy."

"I just mean that he can trust me to always be there for you and support you and take care of you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can take care of myself." She sat up and immediately felt guilty for saying the words.

"Elizabeth, of course you can but he isn't taking care of you anymore and I'm sure he wants to know that someone will keep you safe." Jack moved to the floor so he was right in front of her. "You don't need me to, but I will always try my hardest to keep you safe. I love you and I don't want anything to ever take you away from me."

She looked in his eyes and saw love and patience but she also saw a little bit of Jack being scared. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack. This is where I belong."

"My parents were married twenty four years, which in today's world is a long time, but also much too short. My mom died a little bit too that day when he did. I saw it. Her heart broke when we buried him." Jack hadn't cried over his father for years, but he was now.

"I think yours did too, babe." Elizabeth wiped his cheeks and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Jack Thornton, with all of my heart." She kissed his cheeks where his salty tears were and then place a sweet kiss on his lips. "I don't want to lose you either."


	10. Chapter 10 - Heading Home

Elizabeth couldn't sleep that night, her conversation with Jack running through her mind over and over. She doubted her decision to introduce Jack to her parents so soon in their relationship. Their love and feelings were so new but on the other hand, if he got down on one knee that very minute, she would say yes. She was overwhelmed and scared so she wandered down the hall to his door. He could always calm her down.

She didn't hear any snoring which gave her a strange sense of relief. She tapped on the door lightly with her fingertips and then opened the door.

She closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't walking in on an unclothed Jack. Eventually she slowed her heart and breathing down enough to open her eyes, relieved he had a gray t-shirt on.

She lifted the covers and slid under his plaid down comforter, careful not to disturb him, but wanting, at the same time, to be in his arms.

"Elizabeth," he mumbled.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

"Ok." She listened to his breathing slow and then his eyes popped open. "Wait, what are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked over at his clock. "Its 2:30 in the morning."

"I know but you always make me feel better."

"Can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure. Sorry." She started to get up but he stopped her.

"Stay, please."

She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't asking her to do anything against her boundaries. He just wanted her there. "Ok." She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight Jack."

"Night, beautiful."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find two beautiful green ones staring right back. "Hey."

"I had this dream. My girlfriend, whom I love by the way, came into my room last night."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Beth something-or-other. I can't remember. Anyway, when I opened my eyes, she was there, looking incredible and soft and…"

"Soft?" she interrupted. "Not sure I like being called soft."

"Believe me, it's a good thing."

"Also not sure your girlfriend should be in your bed in the first place, especially since you don't even know her name."

"I told you, Beth something-or-other." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "And you belong right here."

"Jack." He looked at her eyes and her expression.

"What are you worried about?"

"Probably nothing."

"I'm guessing it's something. You broke your own rule to come in here and sleep next to me. I'm glad you did, though."

"Me too."

"You can tell me anything. I hope you know I will always listen." She was grateful for that.

"I'm worried about taking you home, to Madison."

"About your Dad?"

"Yeah. I want them to love you but I'm afraid it may take awhile for them to get used to me with someone other than Charles."

"Then we will be patient. I'm not going anywhere."

Awhile later, Elizabeth snuck out of the room just as Julie walked out of Tom's. Julie's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Morning Jules." Elizabeth smiled and walked back to her room, shutting the door.

"Um, Beth? Care to share?" Julie walked in and sat down.

"Not really."

"I'm speechless. You slept…"

"In his room."

"Did you….?"

"You know me better than that Julie."

"I thought so…I mean, I wouldn't judge you if you had...you know…but I'd certainly be surprised."

"You can say the words "make love". We are grown women, after all. No we didn't and we won't until we're married. I did sleep next to him, however."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I need him, Julie. More than I need to breathe. He makes my life full."

"That is very sappy."

"Shush. It's just how I feel, oh and he's going with us to Madison."

"Good. It will be good for Dad to see you with someone other than stuffy old Charles."

TWO DAYS LATER

"Peanut, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Uncle Jack." She threw her arms around his neck once more and then kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you. Can't you come live with us?"

"No, I can't. This is my home but I will come visit. I'll visit so much you'll be sick of me and tell me to go home."

"You're silly."

He set her down and she ran over to Elizabeth. "Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'm gonna miss you too. You were my favorite teacher."

"Aw, thank you. You're my favorite Elisa."

"How many do you know?"

"Just you." Elizabeth hugged her tight and then put her down.

"Will you come visit me too?"

"Yes, she'll come too, peanut." Jack slipped his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Good."

"Come on, Boo. Time to go." They waved as the car drove off.

"I'll see you later?" She turned and kissed him.

"Probably tomorrow," Jack responded. "I may get back late."

Jack was on a mission and Elizabeth couldn't be privy to the details. "Just a hint?"

"Christmas present." He kissed her, smiled, and then drove off.

Jack drove to Billings and met up with his mom. "Hey, thanks for helping, Ma."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Julie. She knows her better than I do."

"I'm only planning on doing this once so I am happy to have you here."

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth, Julie, and Jack drove to the airport to head to Madison. Jack had been amazed that their father had sent his private jet. He hadn't heard exactly how well off the family was but apparently pretty well off. They parked Elizabeth's SUV in the reserved parking and walked directly onto the tarmac and up the stairs onto the plane.

"This is so much better than waiting through security lines," Jack mentioned. Elizabeth seemed extremely nervous. She sat down in the spacious tan leather chair and immediately buckled her seatbelt. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. I've never flown before. I know they say it's more likely I would be in an accident on the ground then in the air, but I don't know."

"You've never flown?" He sat down next to her and held out his hand. She slipped her fingers inside his hand and smiled when he gently closed his fingers around hers.

"No, we never went anywhere. Dad travels."

"Oh that's right. I just figured with his own private jet, he would take you guys anywhere you wanted."

"Nope."

Jack looked over at Julie. She was as cool as a cucumber. "You've flown before, Julie?"

"Yep! Love it. So much quicker than driving."

Julie had gone to many places with her friends on spring break. Mexico, the Caribbean, Florida. Elizabeth hung with a different crowd. Well, mostly Charles.

A few moments later, the engines roared louder, making Elizabeth jump. "Its ok," Jack assured her. "Maybe close your eyes."

She did until the completely terrifying liftoff was over and the plane was at cruising altitude.

Julie got out of her seat and moved to the bench seat that looked more comfortable than his couch at home.

Jack noticed the love seat sized bench on the other side of the plane. He stood up and Elizabeth's eyes popped open. "Where are you going?"

"Over here. Why don't you come with me?"

"Are you kidding? I'm staying buckled in my seat."

"Trust me." He held his hand out and waited. After a minute of mulling it over, she unbuckled her belt and took his hand, allowing him to lead her the five feet to the loveseat. She sat stiffly, as close as possible to Jack. "Relax, sweetie. It's just like riding in a car."

"Except we're at 31000 feet above the earth, where my feet belong."

After another stress filled few minutes, she finally relaxed enough to lean her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

TWO HOURS LATER

After an even more terrifying descent, the plane finally touched down at the airport in Madison and Elizabeth finally relaxed.

There was a black, very expensive-looking, Lincoln Navigator waiting, a chauffeur standing at the door.

"Is that our ride?" Jack asked.

"Yep and that's the chauffeur, Robinson," Julie told him.

As they stepped into the ground, Elizabeth sighed. "Is it wrong of me to want to lay down and kiss the ground?"

Jack laughed and took her hand. "How about you kiss me instead?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." He kissed her on the mouth and she gently pushed him away.

"Not now, Jack."

"Why? It's just Julie."

She pointed at the car where a man with graying hair and a suit more expensive than the three suits combined that hung in Jack's closet stepped out. "Hi, Dad," Julie said with a kiss to his cheek. "Be nice. He's a good one," she whispered as she climbed in the back seat.

"Beth." He said her name, not offering a smile.

"Dad. This is Jack Thornton. Jack, my father, William Thatcher."

Jack smiled and held out his hand. William shook it and looked at Jack, seeming to size him up.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jack said respectfully.

"You as well."

Jack walked over to the vehicle to get in next to Elizabeth but William stopped him. "I'll sit by Elizabeth. You sit in front."

Jack had no choice but to comply so he climbed in the front and struck up a conversation with Robinson.

Elizabeth felt trapped. She took advantage of Julie keeping their dad occupied with their conversation and reached up between the front passenger door and Jack. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, holding it there.

A half hour later, they pulled up to a very large home. Jack's own home was not a shack by any means, but the Thatcher estate made his home look like it. Typically, Jack didn't get nervous in uncomfortable situations but he felt completely intimidated.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand knowing how he must be feeling and led him into the house. "I know this is weird. I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable."

"It's ok."

A lovely, middle aged woman walked into the immense foyer and smiled at them. "Beth."

"Hi, Mom." She hugged her mom, all of the sudden feeling emotional. "I missed you so much." She hadn't felt that until she saw her. Maybe it was the cancer scare or maybe just the fact that she hadn't seen her in over three months. Whatever it was, it brought the tears.

"I missed you too, dear. Don't cry now. Why don't you introduce me to your young man?"

She nodded, wiped her cheeks and turned around. He walked up and touched her cheek. "You ok?"

"Yes. Jack, this is my mom, Grace. Mom, this is Jack Thornton."

Jack surprised everyone and stepped forward to kiss Grace's cheek. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Thornton."

"You too, dear." She smiled and patted his cheek. "So handsome."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack. "Told you." She turned to her mom. "I'm giving Jack the guest room in my hall. Come on, Jack."

He smiled at Grace, his dimples in full view. "See you later."

"Dinner is at seven."

They climbed the wooden staircase. "You have your own hall?"

"Well, kind of. I'll show you." When they got there, he understood. Each of the three hallways off the stairwell had its own main bedroom, bathroom, and a guestroom. Then the master bedroom had its own hallway as well.

They walked down her hall. "Its private, see?"

"Are you sure your parents are ok with me staying this close to you?"

"I'm a grown woman and I've never given them a reason not to trust me." She opened his door and stepped through. "This is your room."

"This is my room? It's bigger than all of the bedrooms at my house put together."

"You like it?"

"It's very nice. I'm almost afraid to touch anything." He sighed and sat on the bed. "I think your mom likes me but your dad….its going to take a bit I think."

"Yeah, he's overwhelming sometimes."

"Can I see your room?"

"Sure, come on." He followed her and was even more in awe of her room. It had a king size cherry-wood sleigh bed with matching dresser and nightstands. Her roll top desk sat between two windows. She opened the walk-in closet doors and it was like walking into a separate room entirely.

He felt completely inadequate. He could never give her anything as nice as this. Elizabeth noticed his change in demeanor.

"Jack? What's wrong, babe?"

"I think I'm just tired. I'm going to go lay down."

"Jack, you can tell me." He sat down on her bed and she joined him. "Honey, tell me." She touched his face, willing him to make eye contact.

"This is a nice house."

"I guess."

"I mean, the size and everything. I could never give you anything close to this." He stood up and looked out at the garden, covered in snow.

"Jack, I don't want this. I want you, not things." She walked over and turned him. "I love you so much. I don't care if we live in a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere, or in my apartment, or at your ranch. I just want you."

"I just need to think. I'll see you at dinner, ok?"

She nodded and watched him walk away.


	11. Chapter 11 - I Want You

Jack sat on the huge, comfortable bed in his room, the guest room. He looked at the ring he and his mother had carefully picked out. When he saw it at the jewelers, he knew it was supposed to be Elizabeth's. It was a two carat princess cut diamond solitaire with tiny diamonds on either side set in white gold. It was simple and beautiful just like Elizabeth.

Now, he wondered if she was simple at all. Seeing where she came from, knowing the money and influence her father had…Jack just didn't compare. William would never accept him.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his depressing thoughts.

"Please talk 2 me."

He debated whether to respond to her text, to go see her, or to just hop on a plane and head back where he belonged.

"I need 2 think," he finally texted back.

"Ok, but don't forget what I told u. I love u. U. Not things."

He slipped the ring in its box, placing it back in his suitcase and then laid down, promptly falling asleep.

ELIZABETH'S ROOM

Julie knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you and Jack making out somewhere?"

"Julie, please. I just want to be alone."

"That's crazy. Tell me what's wrong." Julie walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Now tell me the truth."

"I don't know what happened. I was showing Jack his room and my room and then he started talking about how the house was nice and better than anything he could ever give me. Then he went to his room." Elizabeth flipped over and stared at the ceiling. "Julie, what if he breaks up with me over this? I can't lose him. It would break me."

"He won't. He loves you. Everyone can see it. Mom saw it too. It's good that he sees how you used to live, but he will come around. He'll see what is important to you."

"Him! He's important, not this."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, I told him."

Jack knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Elizabeth? I need….oh, Julie."

"I'm leaving," Julie told them, walking out quickly.

Elizabeth sighed and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Jack, please don't leave me. I need you."

"I'm not leaving. I will not ever choose to leave you." He held her as close as he could. "I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know that we won't ever have a house like this and I know it's not who I am."

"Who we are."

"It's not, I know. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, Elizabeth."

"I am happy."

He kissed her softly. "Let's go somewhere. We need to talk."

"I know just the place."

An hour later, Robinson pulled into the parking spot in front of the coffee shop that Elizabeth frequented as much as she could when she used to live there.

"Mugs and Beans? Catchy," Jack said with a laugh.

"It's not as special as The Bean but it will do." They walked in and ordered and then sat down in the back corner booth.

Jack slipped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Beth?" She lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and looked at the man that had walked up to them.

"Charles, good to see you." Jack stiffened but held on to her hand, making a statement.

Charles looked at their hands and then at Jack. "Charles Kensington," he said, holding his hand out. Jack shook it.

"Jack Thornton. It's nice to put a face with the name."

"I'm sorry, you two seem awfully close. How do you know each other?"

"Charles, I met Jack in Hunter Creek after I moved there."

Charles nodded. "Have a seat," Jack offered. Charles sat down across from them.

"Beth and I dated for about five years," Charles told him. "Our families are close. I work for her father."

"Yes, I know."

"And Jack? What do you do?"

"I own a ranch and I'm a paramedic."

"Being a paramedic…that requires schooling of some sort?"

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I'm asking your friend here some questions."

"Boyfriend."

Charles ignored that comment and continued. "So, schooling, Jack?"

"Yes, I have a degree and am a certified paramedic."

"And your parents. What do they do?"

"Charles, please. I know what you're doing. Jack and I are in the middle of something."

"So I saw."

"I'm sure we'll see you soon."

Charles looked at their joined hands again. "Yes, I'll be around."

Elizabeth sighed when he left. "Sometimes he can be a jerk. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"The only thing I'm feeling is grateful that I'm the one with you now."

"Me too."

"Elizabeth, I have something for you." He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the box. He set it down and grabbed her hand. "I don't know if this is the right time to do this or not, but I'm going for it."

"Jack? Are you…"

"I love you, sweetheart. I love your independence and your love and concern for others. I love your beauty inside and out. Honestly, I spent way too much time denying how I felt instead of just accepting it. I'm not denying anything anymore. I want to marry you." He opened the box and turned it toward her. "Will you be my wife, Elizabeth?"

"Yes of course, I will." He slipped it on her finger and smiled.

"Perfect fit." He rubbed his finger over the ring. "The second I saw it, I knew it was yours."

"It's amazing." She sighed and kissed him briefly. "We need to go somewhere where I can kiss you properly."

They waited for their order and then walked to the vehicle. Robinson hopped out and opened the door for them.

"Robinson, you're the first to know. We're engaged!" Elizabeth told him, showing off her glistening ring.

"Congratulations, Miss Beth and Mr. Thornton."

"Thank you. Would you mind giving us a moment alone?"

"Tell you what. I'll go grab myself a cup of coffee and meet you back here in a few."

"Thank you." He walked off and Jack gestured to the car.

"You're chariot awaits, Miss Thatcher."

She climbed in and then he followed. "I'm very grateful for Robinson and his tinted windows," she said quietly.

"Yeah, tinted windows are good."

The couple returned to the Thatcher Estate thirty minutes later, just in time for dinner. They walked in and sat down, Jack next to Elizabeth, on her left, while William sat at the head on the table, on her right. Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's thigh, feeling nervous about the ring that now resided on her hand.

A maid, Rhonda, walked in, setting a platter of food in front of Jack. "Filet mignon?" Jack asked. There was also buttery mashed potatoes and roasted Brussel sprouts.

The filet was so tender, no one needed a knife. The mushroom gravy was smooth as silk and Jack couldn't get enough. "Mrs. Thatcher, this food is amazing."

"Thank you, Jack. I will tell the chef you said so."

Without thinking, Elizabeth used her left hand to reach for her napkin.

Everyone saw it at the same time. Julie just looked at Elizabeth. Grace gasped and William wiped his mouth and left the table without a word.

"Beth? Anything you want to share?" Grace asked.

"Jack asked me to marry him." She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "I said yes."

"Beth, forgive me, but you have only known each other for a few months."

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him very much. He's a wonderful man." Jack brought her hand to his lips.

"And I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Congratulations!" Julie said walking over to hug them both. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Julie." Elizabeth finished eating and then looked at Jack. "I need to talk to my father."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. You enjoy dessert. I'll see you in a bit." He nodded and then watched as she walked out of the room.

She knocked on his office door and waited. "Come in." She walked in and looked at him, prepared for his anger. "What are you thinking? You couldn't possibly know him well enough, Elizabeth!"

"You don't know him at all, Dad. He is wonderful. He is caring and he works hard and most importantly, he supports me. That is something I never got from the important people in my life. Not Charlie and certainly not you."

"I will not support your decision to follow this silly dream, young lady!"

"I followed it and do you know what I found when I did? I found happiness and love and I am actually making a difference in my students lives." Elizabeth walked over to her father and sat down on his desk, right next to his chair. "Dad, I'm not looking for your approval in my marriage because I know I won't get it. I'm looking for your support."

"Beth…"

"Wait, before you say anything, I want to suggest that you get to know him. Talk to him. Ask him about his life." He finally made eye contact with her. "I want you to walk me down the aisle, Dad."

His hard exterior melted a bit and she saw tears filling his eyes. "Bring him in."

"Promise you'll give him a chance, please."

He stood and untied his tie, placing it on his desk. "Bring him in, Bethie." He hadn't called her that in years. It gave her a glimmer of hope.

"Thank you, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

THE DINING ROOM

Elizabeth walked in hearing laughter and voices. She walked up to Jack, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Dad wants to speak with you."

Jack knew the time would come when he would need to speak with her dad, but that didn't stop his nerves. He stood up and took a deep breath. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

He nodded and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

She bit her lip as he walked off.

"How did it go?" Grace asked.

"It was ok. I asked him to give Jack a chance. He's amazing."

"Tell me about Jack, Beth."

Elizabeth sat next to her mom and started at the beginning.

"The first time I saw him, he and Faith, his ex girlfriend, were standing in line in front of me. She got a text and had to leave. I could tell he wasn't happy from his demeanor…."

WILLIAM'S OFFICE

Jack knocked. "Come in," William said from within.

Jack walked in and took in the details of the room. Dark wood furniture, expensive leather chair. The lamps even boasted the wealth of the man he'd come to speak with.

"Jack, please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" William poured a shot of brandy into a glass.

"No thank you, sir."

"Because you're nervous, or not thirsty?"

"I'm not a fan of brandy."

"Wine?"

"Wine is good, but I'm fine. Thank you."

William sat across from Jack, taking a swig from his glass. "My daughter wants me to get to know you. Honestly, I wasn't planning on giving you a chance. You see, Charles is the one I've always seen as the man for her."

"I know. I appreciate your candor, sir. I met Charles today."

"How did that go?"

"It could have gone better."

"I figured. He's a stubborn man and when he doesn't get what he wants, he lets you know."

"I noticed." William took another swig.

"What do you do, Jack?"

"I own a ranch that my father willed to me. I live on it with my mother. I'm also a paramedic."

"Which is your passion? Your dream, as Beth calls it."

"I love the ranch but I run it because it's my father's legacy. I love being an EMT because I want to help people. It's what I believe that I'm meant to do, besides being Elizabeth's husband."

"When did your father pass?"

"Ten years ago. He and my mother were coming home from a date and some guy ran a red light and hit my dad's side of the car. He died instantly. I was in the ambulance of first responders." Jack stopped to compose himself, wiping his eyes. "I'm just grateful that my mom survived."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I too lost my father. I know what it's like to want to live up to your father's expectations."

Jack was grateful for a common ground. "Sir, I broke up with my ex girlfriend because I didn't feel for her what she felt for me. There was something missing in our relationship. The moment I met Elizabeth, I figured out what had been missing."

"What's that?"

"A spark. A want and an intense need to be with the other person. I wanted to be that person for her as well."

"That's nice, Jack, but what happens when time passes and that spark fades?"

"It's replaced by a different feeling. Contentment and companionship. I saw it first hand with my parents. They had a love for each other that I always wanted for myself. Now I found it and I'm never letting go."

THE PATIO

Jack found Elizabeth about an hour later, on the patio, watching the stars. "Aren't you freezing, sweetheart?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Not anymore." She kissed his cheek and looked down at her ring in the light from the window. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"Second thoughts?"

"Never." She turned and looked at him, wanting so badly to ask him about the talk. "Tell me. How did it go?"

"Good, I think."

She let out a sigh and then wrapped her arms around his waist under his coat, burying her face in his neck. He smelled amazing. Like his shaving cream, soap, and Jack. She would get to smell that wonderful concoction for the rest of her life.

She stood on her toes to kiss him but he stopped her. "Um, I promised your dad no kissing until the wedding."

"What?! That's crazy. Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't. I'm kidding."

"Jack! I'm going to get you back for that." She tweaked his side's making him laugh.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Maybe I won't kiss you until the wedding. Oh, and no touching at all." She stepped back, letting go of him completely, crossing her arms. "Don't want to tempt each other too much."

He kept a straight face and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her inside while she laughed. "Put me down," she told him, slapping his rear end.

"I wouldn't do that too often."

"Jack Thornton!" He gave in and put her down. The fire in his green eyes took her breath for a moment. The adrenaline coursing through their bodies all but forced the deep, slow kiss that followed. As they separated she sighed. "Thank goodness you didn't promise my dad no kissing."

"My thoughts exactly."


	12. Chapter 12 - All Alone

Elizabeth knocked on Jack's door. "Come in," he called.

He was standing in front of the mirror, messing with his hair. He had just showered and smelled clean and fresh. As she got closer, she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned giving her a glimpse of his finely chiseled chest and stomach.

"Um…my parents and Julie are headed to the Kensington's for dinner."

"So it's just us and a maid and cook?"

"It's Sunday so the help has the night off."

He stepped over toward her, making sure he was close enough but not touching. "It's just us, then?"

"Yeah."

"What should we do?"

"I want to cook you dinner." She stared up at his green eyes.

"And then?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He smiled and looked at her lips, which were enticingly close to his right then.

She closed her eyes as he rested his palms on either side of her face, knowing the smooth taste of his lips would soon be hers. Before another second passed, his mouth moved over hers, gently caressing, creating a daze that she wasn't sure she could or wanted to pull out of. She grabbed his shirt, holding on because she was afraid she might fall over from the sheer wonderfulness of it all and she wanted him closer.

Suddenly, she pulled away and blurted, "March 5th."

"What?"

"I think we should get married March 5th."

"Like ten weeks from now March 5th?"

"Yeah." She walked away and then turned back to him. "I don't want to wait longer than that."

He watched her walk off, a little confused. One second they were in the middle of a perfectly steamy kiss and then…then it hit him. He looked down at his shirt, now on the floor, not sure how it had gotten there. He would need to be more careful in the future.

He found her in the kitchen a little later. "Elizabeth?"

She looked at him and blushed. "Hey."

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable." He grabbed her hands. "I don't want you to feel that way."

"I didn't. Trust me, I felt entirely too comfortable."

"Oh." He grinned and hugged her. "March 5th?"

"Yeah. Spring break starts March 3rd. It will give us time to have a honeymoon and get me back for school a few weeks later."

"Ok. Are you sure we can get everything planned by then? Doesn't it take months to get a dress?"

"Clara is a seamstress. When we get back, I will get with her."

"Ok."

"I'd like to get married on the beach at sunset." It was number 25 on her list. She'd had it planned for years.

"In March?"

"Yes, but in Aruba."

"I'm guessing that you've had this planned for years, haven't you?"

"Yes I have." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I just didn't know who the groom was."

Jack stood back and watched her cook their dinner. She was in her element. "Maybe you should go to culinary school, sweetie."

"Probably not. I made my choice and I'm happy with it."

"There is nothing wrong with exploring other options plus maybe you could do both. You could teach cooking classes."

He reached over and grabbed a carrot she was going to puree. "Hey, almost husband. No stealing food."

"Not technically stealing if I'm going to eat it anyway in a few minutes." She continued chopping and stirring.

"Jack, about having kids…"

"I want five girls that look just like you," he told her, his hand stroking her back.

"I don't want to go on birth control right away. Would you be ok with that?"

"So you want to have a baby immediately?" She nodded. "Why do everything so fast?"

"I don't have a reason except that life is short."

"It is, but, I want a chance to get to know my new wife. If we have kids right away, that might not happen."

She looked at him and nodded. She could tell he was completely serious. "How long do you want to wait?"

"I don't know, a year? I want us to be stable and in a good place."

"I think we are stable," she told him, not sure what he was getting at.

"Our relationship is new. We have only known each other three months. By March, it will be six months. If we wait a year, sweetie, we will know each other much better."

"Look, I know you and I know you are the man I want to be with. If you weren't sure, maybe you should have waited to propose." She glared at him, shoving the roast in the oven and slamming the door.

He watched her walk out and sighed. He would give her a minute and then somehow find her in the giant house they were in.

He found her in her room under the down comforter in her bed. "Hon? Can we talk?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

She sniffed and then held her arm out. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. "I want you to know that I don't regret proposing to you at all. I am sure about us, one thousand percent." She sat up and leaned into his arms. "I guess I'm selfish, and if so, so be it, but I want you to myself for awhile. I want to wake up next to you, sleeping in on Saturdays. I want to make you breakfast in bed and go out late at night to do whatever we want. I want to go on road trips and sleep under the stars. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't it? I can't wait to start our lives together."

"Jack? Can I be selfish too?"

"Of course."

"Honestly the last thing I want is to be living with your mom as newlyweds." She laughed and turned dark pink.

"Yeah, me either. We'll have to talk to her." He tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful. I am so lucky."

She moved closer and kissed him. "I want a family with you so badly. I guess I just need to be patient."

"Later, I think we should try out the hot tub," he told her.

"Um, sweetheart, I don't know if you've noticed but it's fifteen degrees outside."

"Haven't you ever been in the hot tub in the winter? It's so fun, especially if it's snowing."

She thought it sounded crazy but she was willing to try almost anything at his suggestion. "Ok. Hot tub after dinner."

Dinner was ready around seven so Jack lit a few candles and then when the food was on the table, he dimmed the lights.

Elizabeth took the seat next to him and held his hand as he prayed. They chatted as they ate, Jack raving about her food. After dinner, he found a song on his phone and asked her to dance.

As the music played, he sang the words in her ear, holding her close.

"Are you sure I haven't loved you somewhere before?

In another time, another place, on some distant shore

You know me so well, better than I know myself

And you'll love me tonight

Like you've loved me all my life, all my life

And with the touch of your hand

You took me farther than I've never been

You'll love me like, you've loved me all my life

Love like we made could have taken a lifetime to find

But you found the way to my heart in a moment of time

You know how to care just like you've always been there

And you'll love me tonight?"

"Jack, this is a beautiful song. I had no idea you could sing like that."

"One of mom's favorite singers is Kenny Rogers. When I heard this song, I thought of us."

"This could be our song."

"That's what I was thinking."

He hugged her, burying his face in her neck. He was so completely in love with her, wanting nothing but to just hold her as close as possible.

"I should do the dishes," Elizabeth said quietly.

"I'll help you." Something as mundane and domestic as doing the dishes was made important by him offering to help.

"You don't need to help, Jack."

"I want to." He winked and then started picking up the dishes.

As she washed, he dried. "Ah! Oh, owww, ow!" Elizabeth pulled her hand out of the water, blood dripping down her finger onto her wrist and mixing with the soapy water.

Jack grabbed a towel. "Oh, sweetie. Let me see." He pressed the towel against her finger for a moment to help stop the bleeding. When he unwrapped it he could see the cut, about an inch long. "I don't think it's too deep," he told her. "What did you cut it on?"

"I think there's a knife in there. I didn't see it."

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In that cupboard, above the dishwasher." He walked over and found it and brought it back, setting it on the counter where she was standing. She watched as he cleaned it again and dried it carefully, not wanting to hurt her more. He was concentrating hard and she found it to be the most adorable thing in the world. He put ointment on the cut, wrapped her finger in a bandage, and then kissed her forehead. "I don't think you'll lose it," he teased.

"I hope not," she laughed, nudging him. "Thank you for helping."

"It's no big deal."

"Sure it is." She stepped close and kissed his cheek. "I'm kinda glad my super handsome cowboy fiancé is also an EMT. I might have lost that finger."

A HALF HOUR LATER

Jack waited in the hot tub, staring up into the sky, letting snowflakes fall on his face and melt. Elizabeth watched him through the window, a smile on her face and a towel wrapped around herself.

She was nervous. The thought of being close to a shirtless Jack made her heart pound. However, the idea of him seeing her in her swimsuit was even more nerve wracking.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?"

"Patience, Jack." She took a deep breath, left the towel inside and walked out quickly into the freezing air. "It's so cold! This is crazy!"

"Just get in, you'll be fine."

"This is your ploy to get me sick with pneumonia so you can take care of me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it." He watched her climb in in her black bikini and perfect body.

"Good Lord in heaven," he thought to himself. She gasped and sighed, slipping into the steamy water, sitting across from him. "Are you going to sit way over there?"

"At the moment, yes." She kept her gaze focused in the water instead of on him.

"Nervous, sweetheart?"

"No." She was though. Good grief he was gorgeous.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I came over there?" She watched as he slowly made his way over to her and sat next to her. She felt his hand grab hers under the water. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful." She blushed and smiled.

"So do you." They both laughed as she thought about what she said. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." He squeezed her hand and laid back, closing his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me," she whispered. "Please."

He opened his eyes and leaned over, slipping his arm around her. With his other hand, her caressed her cheek, bringing her lips to his, letting his lips linger on hers for just a moment. "How's that?" She smiled and then, surprising both of them, she slipped onto his lap. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back. She stared at his mouth and then kissed him this time, sending him into another universe.

"Not nervous anymore?" he managed to croak out. She laughed and then kissed him again, blissfully unaware what she was doing to him and that there was someone watching them from the doorway.

"Ahem," Julie cleared her throat. "Uh, Beth?"

Elizabeth quickly moved off Jack's lap, making him groan. "Julie, your timing," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you both know that we are home."

"Thank you," Elizabeth and Jack said in unison before they burst out laughing.

Elizabeth stood up to leave but he stopped her. "Hey, stay please. Just a bit longer."

"Jack my parents are home. I'm not going to make out with you when they could see us at any moment."

"Ok, no kissing. Just stay."

"That won't work."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you."

"I'll sit way over here."

"Let's put it this way, sweetie, you in clothes are just crazy hot, but you with no shirt…I don't even have words."

She stood up again, ran into the house, and wrapped the towel around herself. Jack followed her in a moment later.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and then grabbed her hand. "Honey, your bandage got wet."

"Well, I guess my super handsome cowboy fiancé EMT will need to do something about that."

William walked into the kitchen as Jack slowly attended to Elizabeth's cut for the second time. He watched them for a moment.

Elizabeth sat on the counter in her swimsuit, wrapped in a towel. Jack stood in front of her, also wrapped in a towel, cleaning and tending to her finger. William recognized the look in Elizabeth's eyes. Grace used to get that same look when they first fell in love. He also realized he had never seen that look in his daughter's eyes when she dated Charles. Not once in five years.

"Thank you, honey," Elizabeth said quietly.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. They were still completely unaware he was there.

"Enjoy the hot tub, you two?"

Jack stepped back abruptly and turned. "Yes, it was nice. Sir. Mr. Thatcher. Sir."

Elizabeth nudged him and giggled and slid off the counter. "Did you have a nice dinner, Dad?"

William watched as Elizabeth slid her fingers in between Jack's. "It was fine. Everyone wondered where you were."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were at home." William grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with hot water and a tea bag. "Charles wants to come for dinner tomorrow night."

"That's fine. He is your partner, Dad."

"He wants a chance to speak with you, Beth."

"Jack and I have plans."

"Change them. The Kensington's are our oldest friends. There is no reason why you can't find time to see them while you are in town." Elizabeth hated when he did that, leaving no room for negotiation.

Jack squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. "It's ok, Elizabeth. We can go out the next night."

She sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow night it is."

She started walking away, pulling Jack behind her by the hand. "Where are you going?" William asked.

"To bed. It's late. Good night."

William stepped into the foyer. "By the way, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be staying in rooms next to each other. Jack will stay in the guestroom next to ours."

"Dad, I understand this is your home, but Jack and I are adults and we are engaged."

"Agreed, however, as you pointed out, this is my home."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

"Ok."

In her room, Elizabeth slipped into her pajamas and pulled out her phone.

"Hey," she texted.

"Hi," he responded.

"I'm going 2 come over there, Jack."

"I don't think that's a good plan."

"Y?"

"We are in his house and if he found us together, I'll never b able to get him 2 approve of us."

"I miss U and btw, what was with that kiss on the forehead?"

"I miss U 2, and I wasn't going 2 kiss u in front of him."

When she didn't respond after a few moments, he figured she must have fallen asleep so he set his phone down and turned off the lamp next to his bed.

He looked up as the door opened and shut. "It's just me," she whispered.

"What are you doing? What if they find us here?" She climbed under the covers and faced him.

"What if they do? We are going to be married soon."

"This rebellious Elizabeth is very interesting."

"Good interesting?"

"Kinda hot."

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, I need a proper kiss good night."


	13. Chapter 13 - Approval

"Elizabeth, wake up." He nudged her gently. She had snuck into his room, past her parents room, and they had fallen asleep. "Honey?"

She smiled and moved closer. "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"We fell asleep."

"Mmhmm." She wrapped her arm over his waist and kissed his neck.

After she snuck in the night before, they had nailed down a lot more wedding details. Then they decided they would tell her family the wedding date as soon as possible so they could plan. It was going to be family only, but including Pete and Clara. Julie and Tom would be maid of honor and best man and Elisa would be flower girl.

A knock sounded at the door. "Shoot!" Jack exclaimed, slipping out of bed. "Who is it?"

"William. Is my daughter in there?!" Jack opened the door.

"Yes sir. I swear, we just fell asleep."

Elizabeth showed up behind Jack. "Dad, I'm right here. What did you need?"

"I figured you would do this, Beth."

"Do what?" she asked with a sigh.

"Break the rules. Sleeping with your boyfriend in my house…"

"Fiancé, and we fell asleep. We didn't sleep together in the way you imply. I didn't do anything wrong. He's going to be my husband."

"Beth.."

"Dad, you've always trusted me. What's changed?"

He looked at Jack. "Everything."

William walked away and shut his own door.

WILLIAM AND GRACE'S ROOM

William sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "What's wrong, Will?"

"She slept with him. In this house."

Grace sat up and touched his shoulder. "Slept with as in made love, or just stayed in his room?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. We both know she made a vow with us and herself to not have sex before marriage."

"Yes, but that was before she met the rancher."

"His name is Jack and they love each other." She snuggled up to his back, her chin on his shoulder. "He's a good man, Will. She's happy. Don't you want her happy?"

Of course he did. He thought back to the look in her eyes in the kitchen. "She looked just like you did."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first fell in love, you looked at me a certain way."

Grace looked into his gorgeous blue eyes that she loved so much. "What way?"

"That way. Like I was the most important person in your universe."

"You are, my love."

He kissed her softly. "When did she grow up? She grew up and left home and followed her own path, not caring at all what I want."

"Honestly, she's always wanted to please you but you never really gave her any indication that you approved of her choices."

"I wanted so much for her but she didn't want this life."

"You're right. She's her own woman and has her own mind. That's one of the reasons Jack loves her. He loves that she is strong and independent. Apparently his mother is just like that." Grace looked in his eyes again. "Will, make sure you don't push her away so hard that she never comes back. Show her you love her and approve of her choices."

There was the issue. He didn't know if he did approve.

JACK'S ROOM

Elizabeth told him not to worry. She said he would come around and realize it wasn't a big deal that she had slept in his room. He doubted it. The look on Williams face showed disappointment and annoyance that he wasn't who he wanted for his daughter. Starting a marriage with a father-in-law that didn't like him wasn't what he wanted. He would have to try harder.

The rest of the trip, Jack made sure not to have much physical contact with Elizabeth in front of her father. He talked to him about his work and tried to find more common ground than just that they both lost their father's. It wasn't easy though. They were so different.

Finally on the last day of the trip Jack saw a guitar case in William's study. He didn't know how he had missed it before.

"Sir, do you play guitar?"

"It's been many years, but I play some."

"May I?" Jack gestured to the guitar case.

"Sure." He carried it gently to the couch and opened it.

"Mr. Thatcher! This has got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Aside from me?" Elizabeth said from the doorway.

"That's a given, sweetie. You aren't a thing anyways."

"Good answer."

Jack gently strummed the strings and then took his time tuning it. Elizabeth sat next to him and watched. She had no idea he knew how to play. She'd always wanted to learn.

Jack started playing Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight," singing softly, staring into her eyes.

"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair

And then she asks me, Do I look all right?

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight

We go to a party and everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady that's walking around with me

And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"

I feel wonderful because I see

The love light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head

So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light

I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight"

William watched Jack sing to Elizabeth. Every word, every chord, conveying how deeply he loved her. He was in his own house, but he felt like an intruder.

Elizabeth could hardly keep from jumping into Jack's arms. She had never felt so loved and cherished in her whole life.

"You're quite talented, son," William told him.

Jack heard the term "son" and smiled. "Thank you, sir." Elizabeth smiled and wiped away a tear. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"That was amazing, honey." He smiled, winking at her.

"You're amazing." He took the guitar and placed it back in its case and then took her hand. "Mr. Thatcher, you're daughter is the most giving, kind, loving woman I have ever known. Did she tell you about her big project at school?"

"Jack, you don't need to tell him." She figured it was a waste of time. He wouldn't care.

"Of course I do. There is a six year old girl named Haven in her class. Her family has been having a hard time and Elizabeth noticed she didn't have a coat and her clothes were holey and she never brought a lunch."

"Jack, it's not something Dad will care about. Please stop."

"Beth, let him continue. He thinks it's important that I know."

"Elizabeth not only bought her the things she needed right then with her own money, but she came up with a project that would ensure no other child in our school would be hungry during the day or cold."

"How did you do that, Beth?"

Elizabeth looked up and blushed. "It's not a big deal."

"Sweetheart, it is a big deal," Jack told her. "I am so proud of you. You should be proud of yourself."

"Beth, I'd like to hear what you came up with."

Elizabeth stared at her father for a moment. "It's called Help Me, Jack came up with that. If a parent doesn't have money or food for lunch or a snack for their child, the child just needs to tell the ladies in the cafeteria and they'll give her or him a card to swipe that already has funds to purchase food. When the money runs out, they just add more funds to it. Also, if a child needs clothing of any sort, they show their food card to the person in charge of the clothing room and they can pick out whatever they need."

"Interesting. Who funds the program?"

"We had a clothing drive and we asked for donations to help with the cost."

"Did you find enough willing to donate?"

"We found enough for another few months. We had no idea how many children were in need of these services and there are quite a few. We will need to get the word out that we need more donations."

William stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat down and proceeded to write out a check. "Do I make it out to Hunter Creek School District?"

"What? Dad, I wasn't asking for help."

He signed the check and handed it to her. "I know you weren't asking me to help. I know it's important to you that you do things on your own, but I want to contribute." He pulled her to her feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bethie, I'm so proud of you. This is wonderful what you are doing to help those children." A sob escaped from her throat as tears started flowing. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry for not being a good father but I love you and I will try hard to do better."

He had never said he was proud of her before and she couldn't remember the last time he held her in his strong, fatherly arms. "I love you, Dad." He held her tighter, resting his cheek on her head.

Jack watched, struggling to keep his own emotions in check. Finally Elizabeth and her Dad were able to verbalize what they felt. Jack knew that if William heard what an amazing idea Elizabeth had come up with, he would be proud. How could he not be?

Jack got up to quietly leave but William stopped him. "Jack, come here." He opened his arms to include him in their hug. Jack walked over and accepted it. "Jack, welcome to the family, son. I can see how much you love my daughter and that you make her happy. That's all I want for her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me William." Jack nodded and felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jack, Elizabeth, and Julie were on their way to the airport. They had a family meeting before they left the house, letting everyone know about their wedding plans. Grace tried to talk them into inviting more people but Elizabeth insisted on the small, romantic, intimate wedding she had always dreamed of. March 5th, in Aruba, on a beach, at sunset was what she wanted. William insisted on paying for the wedding. "You are my daughter and it's my duty to pay for your wedding. No exceptions."

Viola had eloped with Lionel so she figured she owed it to her father to allow it. Jack agreed, suggesting that Elizabeth be allowed to coordinate everything so it could be exactly what she wanted. William gave her a signed blank check, telling her to deposit the amount she needed and if she needed more, he would wire it.

The three of them boarded the private jet and got settled. Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "What?"

"I love you so much."

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart."

After they were able take off their seatbelts, they moved to the bench seat. "I found a villa we can rent for a couple weeks in Aruba for our honeymoon," she told him. "What do you think?" She handed him her phone.

"Looks great. Oh! There's a hot tub," he said with a grin.

"I saw that. Just so you know, the villa is about five miles from where the resort is that everyone else will be staying and where the wedding will be." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's good. We need our privacy."

"The villa has two bedrooms, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a private infinity pool, a full kitchen, a king size feather bed…"

He stopped her with a long slow kiss. "Is it March yet?"

Julie tried not to pay attention to the lovebirds on the bench seat but it was hard. It made her miss Tom so much. She pulled out her phone and texted him. "Hey, babe."

A long few minutes later her phone vibrated. "Hi!"

"I miss u."

"I miss U too. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in Hunter Creek in a couple hours."

"Me too. I'll be at your apartment waiting."

Julie's heart skipped a beat. "You will?"

"Yeah. I need 2 see u."

"I can't wait."

When they landed, they walked to the reserved parking lot where Elizabeth's BMW had been for the last ten days. The doors were frozen shut but Jack was able to get the passenger door open and then kick the other two open from the inside.

Elizabeth shivered as she got in the cold vehicle. She started it and immediately turned on her seat warmers and the steering wheel warmer. "At least our butts will be warm soon."

Jack leaned over and kissed her. "I'll keep your lips warm."

"Mmm. Ok, sounds great."

"Really guys?" Julie said from the back seat. "I'm happy for the two of you and all but can we please just go home? I want to see the man I love and do some kissing of my own."

"Sorry, Jules." Elizabeth smiled, kissed Jack once more, and put her seat belt on.

The relatively short drive to the girls apartment seemed to take forever to Julie. She hadn't realized it but Hunter Creek was home and Tom and Elisa were firmly fixed in her heart. She didn't need Madison or big houses or fancy food. She needed them.

"Jules? You ok?"

"Sure." Julie wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You don't cry. What's going on?"

"I just realized something very important and I need to tell Tom."

"You love him," Elizabeth said with conviction. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed.

"Yes, I do. Very much. Can't you go faster?"

"No, the roads are icy. We'll be there in about five minutes."

Julie took a few deep breaths and prepared herself to jump out as soon as the SUV stopped. Five minutes later, she did just that.

Julie walked across the snow covered yard and up the back steps to their apartment. She opened the door. "Tom? Are you here?"

"Hi, Jules, I'm here." He walked into the room and gathered her in his arms. She pulled back slightly, just enough to kiss him breathless. He tightened his hold and kissed her back.

After a moment she sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Tom. I missed you so much."

"I love you too."

"Julie!" Elisa ran in the room. "You're home!" Julie let go of Tom for a moment and picked Elisa up.

"Hi, honey. It's so good to see you." She hugged the little girl tightly and smiled. Yes, she was home.

OUTSIDE

Elizabeth stood, her back against Jack's truck, and Jack's arms firmly around her. "We could have stayed in my car. It's so cold out here," she mumbled as he again brought his lips down on hers. She honestly didn't feel much cold. Jack warmed her from the inside out.

When he forced himself to back away a bit, he smiled. "Tomorrow night, Elizabeth. It's New Years Eve."

"Right! What did you want to do?"

"Will you come over for dinner? I'll cook."

"Just us?"

"Yeah, I'll send my Mom to Monte's."

"Deal. I'll bring wine and dessert."

He nodded and then kissed her one more time. "I need to go home. I'll see you in the morning at The Bean?"

"I'll be there." She pulled him back as he walked away. "63 days, babe."

"That's soon."

"Yeah. I love you." She kissed him again and then let him go, missing him the moment he got in his truck. She was amazed at the strength and power of their love.

He rolled down his window. "Elizabeth, I love you too." He smiled, his deep dimples popping, and drove away.

Elizabeth grabbed her suitcase and headed inside to unpack.

THORNTON ACRES

Harvey greeted Jack as he pulled up to the house, barking and jumping. "Hi, buddy! I missed you!" Jack squatted and rubbed the dogs ears, allowing a rare lick to the face. "Let's go inside. You hungry?" Harvey barked, happily running ahead of Jack to the door.

Jack opened the door and set his suitcase just inside. "Mom? You here?"

"Jack?" Charlotte walked down the stairs and straight into his arms. "Hi, son! Did she say yes?"

"Yes! March 5th."

"Ok, so a little over a year. That should give her enough time to plan. "

"Actually, this March 5th."

"What? Jack Thornton! Did you get her pregnant?" She smacked his arm for emphasis.

"What? No, of course not. We just don't want to wait."

"A winter wedding. Hmm."

"In Aruba, on the beach, at sunset," he told her.

"Oh, that will be amazing." Monte walked down the stairs and stood behind Charlotte as if he lived there.

Jack raised his eyebrows at his Mom and then at Monte. "So…anything you two want to tell me?"

"Not really," Charlotte said and then walked away.

"Ma, hang on. I'm an adult. I can take what ever you tell me."

"I'm not sure about that, Jack."

"It's not like you two got married or anything."

"Of course not." Monte had yet to say a word. He just stood next to Charlotte. "We are sort of living together."

"Living together? Like, together, together?"

"Well, yeah. We've been staying here but now that you're back, I'll be moving in with Monte and Miles at their house."

"Well, that'll make things easier for when Elizabeth and I get married."

"Easier?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you remember what it's like to be newlyweds and how you wouldn't want to be living with anyone else, especially a parent." Charlotte and Monte gazed at each other, making Jack uncomfortable. "Yeah, so I can see you do know what I mean. I'm going to go unpack." As he walked off he yelled back, "By the way, can you two make yourselves scarce tomorrow night? Elizabeth's coming over."

THE NEXT MORNING, THE BEAN

"So they're living together. My mother and Monte. Never saw that one coming."

"That's nice for her."

"I guess I didn't realize my mother liked him so much."

"I'm pretty sure she more than likes him, honey."

"Yeah, maybe." Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

"Jack, are you ok?" He nodded.

Clara walked over with their order. "Hi guys! Welcome home. How was your trip?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "It was great!" She held out her left hand toward Clara, letting the sparkle of the diamonds catch Clara's eye.

"Oh my gosh! That is gorgeous. Congratulations!" She reached over the table and hugged both of them.

"Thank you."

"So have you set a date?"

"Yes, March 5th."

"As in, two months from now?"

"Yeah. We want you and Pete to come. It's in Aruba."

Clara's expression fell. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure if we can afford that right now. Pete just got laid off and I'm pregnant so we need to save as much money as possible right now."

"I'm so sorry about Pete's job, Clara," Jack told her. "Congratulations on the baby, though."

Clara's eyes filled with tears. "I wish we could be there." She walked away, sniffling as she went.


	14. Chapter 14 - Fear

NEW YEARS EVE

Elizabeth tried not to let her friend's circumstances dampen her mood. Tonight was going to be romantic and wonderful because she would be with the person she loved most.

She slipped on her navy wrap dress and looked in the mirror. "Not bad," she said, turning around to see the back. She added a silver bracelet and earrings and then pulled on her boots.

"Wow, Beth. You look great."

"Thanks, Julie. Are you sure you don't mind staying here? I feel bad leaving you."

"The last thing I need is to be in the same room with you two, just to be reminded of how much I miss Tom and Elisa. Besides, Tom said he'd call and I have a date with a bubble bath and the new romance novel I picked up."

Elizabeth looked unsure. "I'm fine. Go be with your sexy cowboy."

"If you insist. Oh, I'll probably be pretty late."

"Ok, but it would be better if you just stayed there. If you are going to be drinking and all."

"Good point." She took out her phone and texted Jack. "Hey, can I borrow a guest room 2nite?"

"Yes, or the other side of my bed. Either one is fine with me."

"Guest room is good. Thanks. C U soon."

"Ok, Jules, I'm staying at his house tonight. See you tomorrow."

Elizabeth headed to her SUV and almost fell twice. It was icy and the snow was falling hard. When she finally got to the vehicle, she breathed easier.

As she drove she called Jack. "Hey babe. I'm on my way but the roads are really bad. It's going to take awhile."

"Sweetie, be careful please."

"I am it's just hard to see." The windshield was getting iced over even with the wipers on full speed and the defrost. "Jack, I think I need to pull over."

"Ok. Good idea. Put your hazard lights on."

She clicked the button to turn them on, somehow taking comfort from the little orange lights blinking. As cars passed, she became more and more concerned that someone might not see her and hit her from behind. "Jack, I'm scared."

"I'll come get you, Elizabeth. Where are you?"

"Not too far from town. Please be careful. This is bad."

"Ok, babe. Stay in your car and keep your hazards on. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before she could answer, she saw a truck speeding up behind her. It was going too fast and it was too close. "Jack!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth! Honey? Please!" He yelled into the phone but it had disconnected. "Please no," he mumbled as he tried calling her back but she didn't answer. He dialed 911 and grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

As he drove, he forced himself to go slow and to not jump to conclusions about what may have happened but it took a lot of effort. He kept his eyes peeled for her vehicle. As he got closer, he saw flashing lights and then her vehicle on its side against a pole and a large pickup with a smashed front end.

He pulled off into a parking lot, his heart in his throat. He pushed through the people who had come out of their house to see what happened. "Let me through," he pleaded. "Elizabeth! Where are you?"

"Jack!"

"Mike, where is she? Is she ok?" He struggled to see around him.

"Jack you need to wait. They're working on getting her out of her car."

"Is she conscious?"

"No and her leg is pinned under the steering wheel."

"Oh God," he sighed, trying to hold his emotions in. "She's alive. Please tell me she's alive." He grabbed his partner's shoulders as the tears poured out.

"She is. She's alive."

"Thank you, God," he prayed. He watched for a bit and then noticed the other vehicle. "The person in that car? Where are they?"

Mike looked down for a moment. "He wasn't wearing his seatbelt. When he hit Elizabeth, he flew out the windshield. He didn't make it."

Jack nodded and fought more tears. This situation was so similar to the night his dad was killed.

"Gurney!" someone shouted. "Ready to move!"

Jack stood up and watched as the rescue workers removed the door from Elizabeth's SUV and then cut out the steering wheel. He could see her and she was so still, unconscious. "Wake up, baby. I need you." Mike and Lyle, another EMT, pushed the gurney through the snow up to the vehicle. Mike squeezed himself between the gurney and the SUV to place a neck brace on Elizabeth.

"Lyle!" Lyle moved closer. "Looks like broken leg, cuts and burns on her neck and face. Still unconscious. Pulse thready." Lyle took notes and then helped Mike slide Elizabeth onto the gurney and strap her to the back board. "Let's go!"

Jack walked up to the ambulance as they brought her close. He kissed her lips and cheek. "Please hang on, baby." He looked up at Mike. "I'm going with you. She can't be by herself." He ran over to his truck, grabbed the keys and his phone and hopped into the back of the ambulance.

He sat next to her as they drove to Billings. On a good day, it would take about 45 minutes. The roads being as they were, it was likely to take double that. Jack held her hand and texted with his thumb.

"Julie, come 2 Billings Memorial. Elizabeth in accident."

He texted his Mom too who said she would call Julie and drive her there. "Thanks Ma. I love you."

"I love you. Now be careful. I'll see you soon."

He would call her parents from the hospital. Right now he just held her hand. His eyes focused on her engagement ring.

"Jack," Mike called from the front.

"Yeah."

"We will be there soon. She'll be ok."

He felt her hand move and then she moaned, her eyes opening. "Jack?"

"Honey, I'm right here. You were in an accident."

"I can't move." Her eyes grew wide and she tried to move.

"Babe, don't fight. You are strapped to a backboard." He moved closer to her head. "It's ok. Just relax."

"Everything hurts. It hurts so bad." Tears streamed down her face.

Lyle spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Lyle. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My leg and my head."

"We think your leg is broken and it has a large gash. What is your pain level, from one to ten? Ten being the worst."

"Nine," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, we will be at the hospital soon and then we can get you something for the pain. For now concentrate on Jack."

They took her blood pressure and covered her in warm blankets while Jack talked to her.

"Hi," he whispered. "You had me worried there. Please don't do that again."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You have beautiful eyes," she told him.

"So do you. The color of the sky."

She sighed and looked at his mouth briefly. He moved closer and kissed her. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

After another forty minutes, the ambulance arrived at Billings Memorial and things moved quickly. Jack slipped her engagement ring off her finger. "I don't want it to get lost. I'll keep it safe."

"Jack, please don't leave me." She looked scared and miserable.

"The doctors need to help you now. I'll wait in the waiting room for you."

Mike and Lyle pulled the gurney out of the ambulance and rushed through the doors into the ER.

Jack sat down in the ER waiting room and closed his eyes.

His phone chimed. It was Julie. "Jack we r almost there."

"Ok. Come 2 ER waiting room."

Ten minutes later, Julie, Charlotte, and Monte walked in.

"Jack, is she alive?" Julie was frantic and crying.

"Yes. She's alive." She threw herself against his chest and sobbed so he just held her.

"What happened, son?"

"She was driving over to see me and the roads were terrible and she couldn't see. So she pulled over to wait. I told her to put her hazards on. The next thing I knew, she screamed and the phone went dead."

"Some one hit her?" Monte asked.

"Yes. The car smacked her from behind and pushed her into a pole. Her leg was trapped under her steering wheel. It's broken. She's got some cuts and burns. She was unconscious so she may have a head injury."

"Family of Elizabeth Thatcher?" a nurse called from the doorway. They all walked over. "Are you her family?"

"I'm her sister and this is her fiancé and his mother."

"Miss Thatcher?" she said to Julie. "We need to perform surgery on your sister's leg. She is unable to sign the consent form. We need you to do it."

"Of course." Julie signed the form.

"Wait, why can't she sign the form?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't discuss her condition with you."

Julie took his hand. "Tell me. Why can't she sign the form?"

"She is in and out of consciousness. We need someone who can make decisions for her."

"That's me," Julie confirmed.

"Thank you. You may all head up to the 3rd floor surgical waiting room. Miss Thatcher, we will keep you informed."

Jack knew the hospital policies about confidentiality, but it didn't make it any easier that he was being excluded. Thank goodness Julie was there.

"Julie, would you call your parents? I think they might want to hear this from you and not me."

"I did. They will be here in a few hours."

A FEW HOURS LATER, SURGICAL WAITING ROOM

Julie's phone chimed. "At hospital. Where r u?"

"3rd floor surgical waiting room."

Jack stood at the window, staring into the darkness, his fingers gripping the ring that was meant to be on her hand. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. Yes, typically people survived the death of a spouse or fiancé but already, just thinking of it, made his heart feel like it was being ripped from his chest.

Grace and William walked in the room and Julie ran to them, her tears falling again.

"How is she?" Grace asked.

"In surgery. Her leg needed a couple pins inserted."

"Where's Jack?"

Julie pointed at the window. "He's not doing well."

Grace walked over to the window while Julie introduced Charlotte and Monte to her father.

"Jack?" Grace put her hand on his arm. He looked at her, his cheeks wet, his eyes red and swollen.

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Grace."

She shook her head and hugged him. "Stop. You know this was an accident. You didn't cause it anymore than I did."

Jack hugged her back. "She was coming to see me. If I hadn't asked her…"

"Jack, I know Beth and I know she loves you. Nothing would have stopped her from wanting to see you. You two belong together."

"Julie Thatcher?"

"Yes?" Julie walked over to the nurse and everyone else followed. "These are my and Elizabeth's parents, Grace and William."

"Elizabeth is out of surgery now. In about an hour, we'll move her into a room. For now, she's in recovery. She can have one visitor."

Julie pointed at Jack. "Jack, you go." Jack looked at everyone else and they nodded.

"I'll go." He took a deep breath as he followed the nurse to the recovery area where Elizabeth was. He walked up to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Hi, beautiful. It's me." He looked at her neck where the seatbelt had cut into her. It was bandaged. Her cheek had a scratch on it and a few burns, maybe from her airbag. She was still breathtaking.

All in all, a broken leg was not as bad as it could have been.

About an hour later, he felt her squeeze his hand. He squeezed back. Her eyes moved as she tried to open them. "Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes, baby. I'm here." He stood up and kissed her forehead again.

"Handsome," she croaked out. "Lucky me." She smiled and brought her hand up to touch his cheek. He was so relieved she was alive and talking that he started crying again. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry." He leaned down and put his head on her chest.

"I was so scared that I lost you." She ran her fingers through his hair as he cried, dampening her gown. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you." He lifted his head and kissed her gently.

A doctor walked in, interrupting their moment. "Well, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"Yes, completely normal. How is your pain level?"

"Six or seven."

"I'll get a nurse to give you some pain meds." The doctor explained how they put three pins in her leg but that she should heal well and would need physical therapy.

"How long will I need to be in a cast?"

"At least eight weeks. If everything's looking good at that point, you may need a walking cast."

"As long as I don't need crutches by March 5th, I'm ok with that."

"What's March 5th?" the doctor asked.

"Our wedding." Jack kissed her hand and smiled.

"Elizabeth, we could postpone."

"No, I don't want to, Jack. It's far enough away."

"Let's just see what happens. If I have anything to say about it, you will walk down that aisle with your dad's assistance, not crutches," the doctor told her.

After the doctor left, Jack took her hand. "Happy New Year, sweetie."

She smiled and then groaned. The pain was approaching the terrible stage. Every muscle in her body ached. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Elizabeth, focus on me. I'll help you through it." She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, staring at him.

"It's late in the evening," he sang. "She's wondering what clothes to wear." He paused to kiss her softly. "She puts on her makeup, and brushes her long brown hair."

"Blonde, sweetie. It's "she brushes her long blonde hair.""

"You don't have blonde hair. I changed it." She chuckled. "And then she asks me, do I look all right? And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight." He sat on the edge of her bed and then laid down, careful to not touch her leg. "We go to a party, and everyone turns to see. This beautiful lady, walking around with me. And then she asks me, do you feel all right? And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

"Jack, don't leave me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong."

Just as she dozed off, the nurse came in and gave her medicine. "Thank you," Jack said as she pushed the medicine into her IV.

"You're welcome. Are you her husband?"

"Fiancé."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh you heard that? I'll be quieter next time."

"No need. It was very soothing. In a while, we'll move her to her own room."

"Ok, thank you."


	15. Chapter 15 - My Home

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later and looked around her room. Jack was sleeping next to her bed in the recliner. Her Dad was in a chair across the room reading. She raised her left hand to touch Jack's and smiled. He must have slipped her ring on her hand while she was sleeping.

"Dad," she whispered, her voice still rough. He raised his head and smiled.

"Hi, Bethie. How are you feeling?" He kissed her cheek.

"Tired and sore."

He touched her hand. "Beth, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry about the BMW."

"I don't care about that. I care about you. I'll just get you a new one."

"No that's ok. I'll buy my own car. I won't drive for awhile anyway."

Jack sat up. "We'll get you one when we get back from Aruba."

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "Hi, handsome."

"Hi, beautiful."

"You're still planning a wedding in March?" her dad asked.

"Nothing is stopping me from marrying this wonderful man," Elizabeth said.

William squeezed her hand. "I'm going to send your mother in now."

Elizabeth nodded and watched him walk away. She closed her eyes and attempted to readjust her body position but it was too painful. "Babe, what is it?"

"I'm uncomfortable. I just want to move."

"With your leg up like that, there's not a lot of moving you can do." She sighed deeply and shut her eyes, tears seeping from the corners. "Honey, I'll get the nurse. You need more pain meds." He pushed the button on her bed.

"Yes?" a voice said.

"Elizabeth Thatcher needs more pain meds, please."

"Ok, we'll be in soon."

THREE DAYS LATER

Elizabeth was grateful to be released from the hospital but she wanted to be in her own bed in her own home. Unfortunately because the girl's apartment had so many steps, she couldn't go there.

She lay listening to her family talking as if she wasn't in the room. The only logical thing she could think of to do was to stay at the ranch. However, her parents kept insisting she travel home to Madison.

"Doesn't anyone care about what I want?" she asked with maybe a bit more irritation in her voice than she intended.

"Of course we do, Beth," Grace told her.

"Ok, then I think the only logical thing to do is stay with Jack. There are only four steps to the door, there's a guest room on the ground floor with a bathroom and a walk in shower and I need to go back to work. I appreciate your concern Dad and Mom, but I need to work and I can't do that if I am out of state."

"But sweetie," William began.

"Dad, it's my decision. Please respect that I am an adult and can make my own decisions."

"Very well. Who will care for you during the day?"

"Jack will be around most of the time, but Charlotte has offered and Clara has too."

"I'll stay a few days, if Jack doesn't mind," Grace offered.

"Of course you're welcome to stay, but is that ok with you, babe?" Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just a few days, Mom. I plan on going to work by the beginning of next week."

That was five days away and she would do it or she would go crazy.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jack and Elizabeth rode in the back seat of the rented Escalade that William and Grace had. He hadn't left her side for the four days she was in the hospital. Monte took care of the ranch so Jack wouldn't need to think about it.

Elizabeth stared out the window as they drove, watching the ice covered trees and power lines. It felt like forever since she had been outside.

"Honey?" Jack touched her arm. "You ok?" She nodded but then she started crying. "What's wrong?"

"I could've died. It just hit me that I am here right now with you but I almost wasn't. It's so scary." He slipped his arm around her and held her against his chest. "Jack, I need you so much."

He didn't want to tell her that the man who hit her hadn't survived or that he had been drinking just like the man who ran the light and killed his father. The two accidents had just enough similarities for him to not want to mention them.

He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. "Elizabeth, this whole thing made me realize again that life is fragile and short and I don't ever want to go a single day without telling you and the people I love how much you mean to me." He dried her cheeks and sighed. "You mean everything and I thank God every single day that you are in my life." Elizabeth buried her head in his chest and sighed.

In the front seat, Grace took William's hand as they listened tearfully to the couple in the back seat. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, Grace." William kissed her hand and then returned his attention to the roads.

As they drove through town, Jack asked William to stop outside The Bean. "I'll be right back."

William looked in the mirror at Elizabeth. "Why did we stop, Beth?"

"This is where Jack and I met. We come here everyday in the morning and after school." She missed those dates.

Jack ran back out and climbed in. "Ok, sweetheart, a decaf iced Mocha, no whip for us and chocolate cream croissants for everyone. William, Grace, I also got you both coffee."

Elizabeth dug into the bag of croissants and quickly took a bite. "Heavenly," she sighed. "I missed these, babe. Thank you." She enjoyed her treat and then realized something. "How did you get these so fast? You were in there for like two minutes."

"I may have texted Clara to get them ready for me."

"May have? That's very thoughtful of you, cowboy."

He winked at her and took a bite of his croissant. "Hey, do you think instead of a cake at the wedding we can get Clara to make chocolate cream croissants?"

"Yes! That would be perfect. Good idea, Jack." She broke off a piece of croissant and fed it to him, giggling when he captured her finger between his teeth for a second. "Yeah, that'll work." Elizabeth sipped her drink for the final few minutes of the drive, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. "Hey, since when do you wear a necklace?" She hadn't ever noticed the thin gold chain around his neck before but it was peeking out behind his t-shirt.

"Mom gave it to me." He pulled the necklace and ring out. "It's my dad's wedding ring. I was going to ask you if you minded if I wore it once we get married, but then you got in the accident and I almost lost.." He cleared his throat. "It means a lot especially now. He's not here and you are."

"Oh sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I think you should absolutely wear it."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Thank you."

She fingered the necklace and smiled. "What was he like?"

Jack smiled and stared in her eyes. "He was tall and strong and he loved my Mom so much. He was kind and thoughtful and he laughed a lot. So did my mom."

"I wish I could have met him."

"He would have loved you."

"He sounds a lot like you so I'm sure I would have loved him too." Elizabeth had never met a more thoughtful, kind man than Jack Thornton.

Jack told William the final turns to the ranch and then finally they were home.

"It's a beautiful ranch Jack. How many acres do you have?"

"About 260." William nodded and then hopped out of the vehicle to grab Elizabeth's bag. Jack assisted her from the back seat and then insisted on carrying her up to the front door. "It's easier than using the crutches in the snow," he told her.

When they got in the house he set her down and then grabbed her crutches from Grace. He walked next to her as she wandered into the guest room off the hallway. "I need to get going, hon. Are you going to need anything?" She turned and smiled.

"Besides you? Nope. I have enough people here to keep me occupied until you get back." He walked over, laid her crutches down and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For coming to find me the other night. For staying with me at the hospital."

"It's my job, babe. I will always, always try to be there for you whenever you need me." He didn't ever want her to feel alone. "I love you."

"I love you, cowboy." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay with her and not go to work but his responsible side knew work came first and he could see her later.

"Oh sorry!" Grace had walked in.

"It's ok," Jack told her. "I need to go anyway." He kissed her again. "Get some rest. I'll see you for dinner." She nodded and watched him leave.

"What did you need, Mom?" Elizabeth took her hair out of its ponytail and hopped over to the bed using one crutch.

"I just wanted to bring you your pills and some water."

"Thanks. My leg is throbbing right now."

After she took her pills, she slowly laid down, covering herself with the down comforter. She chuckled and then blushed. "What Beth?"

"This thing is called a comforter but I'd much rather have Jack's arms comforting me."

"He'd certainly be willing, I'm sure."

"He would and I would certainly allow it. I feel safe with him."

Grace sat down next to Elizabeth and ran her fingers up and down her arm to relax her. "I think you'll have a good life with him here, I just wish it were closer to home."

"Hunter Creek is my home. Jack is my home. This ranch will be my home in just a couple months." She yawned and closed her eyes as the pills relaxed her. "I can hardly wait."

THAT EVENING, LIVING ROOM

Jack sat on his soft brown leather couch with Elizabeth curled up next to him, or most of her was curled. Her right leg pretty much stuck straight out because of the cast that went from her foot to mid thigh.

He could tell she couldn't get comfortable. "Would you rather lay down?"

"I want to stay here with you. I can take a little pain."

"I don't want you to be in pain." He got up and grabbed her bottle of pills and water and then helped her turn so her legs were on the sofa, a pillow under her knee and then one on his lap where he invited her to put her head. Once she was settled, she sighed. "Is that better?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong? I can get you whatever you need."

"I don't need anything else, hon. Just you." She smiled up at him. "Maybe a kiss or two would be good." He smiled back and attempted to get in a good position to kiss her but it was a weird angle, so he settled for a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you lay beside me?" she asked.

She moved so there was room and then waited for him to get situated. He was close, kissably close but he didn't kiss her. He just wrapped her up in his arms and closed his eyes. She was ok with that. As she had told her mom, she felt safe.

"I think we should have a baby," Jack blurted.

"Sweetie, you said you wanted to wait a year."

"I know but I changed my mind."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What changed?" He sat up and turned, his back to her. She rubbed his back and stayed quiet for a moment. "Jack?"

"I almost lost you. Life is so short and I don't want to miss out on being a father because of my own selfishness."

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to me."

He turned and looked, tears in his eyes. "You don't know that. Anything could happen to either of us."

"That's true but hear me out ok?" She sat up and leaned against his back, her chin on his shoulder. "Are we going to rush to do everything in life just because we are afraid? I would love nothing more than to have your child but not just because we are afraid of what could happen. I want to because we are ready to be parents and because it's the right time in our relationship." He sighed and sat there, not moving or speaking. "Honey?"

"I need to go to bed." He stood up to walk away but she stopped him.

"I hate it when you do that. Please don't just give up and walk away."

"How do you know you hate it? I've never done it before."

"Yes, you have. When Faith saw us in The Bean. You gave up and walked away. Please don't do that. We need to talk things out."

He had to tell her his feelings but he hated crying in front of her. She took his hand and squeezed. "You can tell me anything."

He moved so he was facing her but kept his eyes on their hands. "The man that hit my parents ten years ago, almost eleven now, was drunk. He plowed right through the red light and that intersection and killed my father. It was snowing hard and icy. Mom said it was hard to see anything. And then four nights ago when you called and said you couldn't see and you needed to pull over, my heart stopped. I had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen." He shook his head and let the tears fall. "That man was killed instantly and so was my father. The guy that hit you was drunk too and he was killed. Elizabeth, the fact that the two accidents are so similar scared me. When I got to your accident I had this awful, crushing feeling you were gone too and I felt like my heart was going to explode. I begged Mike.." Elizabeth pulled him into her arms and held him, as awkward as it was with her cast. "I begged him to tell me you were alive and, somehow, you were."

Elizabeth pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. She didn't know what to say except that she loved him. "I love you so much. I'm sorry you had to go through that pain again."

He needed her with every fiber of his being. He needed to see her every day and know she was safe. That was why he insisted on going in the ambulance with her and why he didn't leave her room in the hospital. It was why he suggested that she stay at the ranch. There, he knew people would be there for her and he was close by.

That was also why the next morning Elizabeth woke up to find him right next to her in her bed, even though she had gone to bed alone.

She could watch him sleep for hours. Asleep, he was even more handsome than awake. He looked so peaceful and she knew behind those eyelids and super long eyelashes were the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. She also knew when he opened those gorgeous green eyes, he would smile and those lips would stretch toward his cheeks in a smile and his adorable deep dimples would appear and threaten to make her melt into a puddle.

Then she realized she missed him even though he was six inches away so she gently laid her hand on his cheek, loving the slightly rough stubble against her hand. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Hi, beautiful." Then he smiled and if it really was possible to melt right then, she would've.

"Good grief, you're adorable," she whispered and then kissed him.

"I can't wait to wake up with you every morning," he told her before he kissed her back.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure I went to sleep alone last night."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did too." He kissed her again.

"What made you decide to join me?"

"After everything that happened last night, I didn't want to be away from you."

Their talk the night before had gone on for hours. Eventually they agreed to wait a bit before trying for a baby. It was a good idea to make their relationship as strong as possible before bringing a child into their family.

"We're ok?" she asked him.

"Of course we are." She swung her legs carefully to the edge of the bed and then grabbed her crutches. Jack quickly walked over and stood in front of her to make sure she was steady. He grabbed her waist as she stood up.

"Jack, hon, I think I'm good," she giggled as he stood there staring at her, his hands still on her waist.

"You are breathtaking, Elizabeth." She looked down at her red "I love coffee" t-shirt and Jack's huge sweatpants that were about the only thing that fit over her cast.

"I think you need to go to the eye doctor, babe. I have no makeup, my hair is a mess, I'm swimming in your sweatpants and…" She stopped talking as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "What was that for?" Her eyes stayed closed for a moment as she recovered from his kiss.

"I have no doubt that you will always be so beautiful you make my heart race when I just think about you and I will be ecstatic if every single day you look just exactly as you look right now."

She had never known a sweeter man than the one she was going to marry. How was it possible he would be hers for the next fifty years?


	16. Chapter 16 - That Feeling

Elizabeth sipped her coffee at the table while Jack quickly made omelets. She was enjoying the quiet and then the door burst open. "Miss Thatcher!"

"Elisa! What are you doing here?" The little girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"Daddy says you got hurt. Are you ok?" She looked at her cast and than back up at Elizabeth, a sad and concerned look on her face.

"Yes, honey, I'm just fine." She picked her up and snuggled with her.

Grace and William walked in to the room. William went over and poured coffee for himself and Grace and then came over to the table. Elisa looked up and smiled shyly. "Hi," she said to the new people in the room.

"Hi," they responded.

"Elisa, this is my Mom and Dad, Mr. And Mrs. Thatcher."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Elisa. Miss Thatcher was my teacher but then I moved."

"Where did you move to?" Grace asked.

"Idaho."

Jack walked over and slipped Elizabeth's plate in front of her. "What am I? Chopped liver?" He bent down and kissed his niece's forehead. "Hi, Peanut."

"Liver is so gross, Uncle Jack. You are very handsome!" He picked her up and hugged her.

"He certainly is," Elizabeth agreed, catching Jack's eye. He smiled back and took Elisa over to the counter.

"I'll help you cook, Uncle Jack."

"She came all the way from Idaho to see you?" William asked.

"It's only an hour away. She moved with her Dad, Jack's brother, Tom." Just then Tom walked in with Julie.

"I think I heard my name," he teased. Then he walked over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "If you wanted us to visit, you didn't have to go to such drastic measures."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"How are you, Elizabeth?"

"I'm ok, thanks Tom."

Elizabeth looked at Julie, then at their parents, then Tom, then back to Julie. She was pretty sure Julie had never told them about her and Tom.

Tom noticed Grace and William. "Hi, Tom Thornton. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher?"

"Yes, you're Jack's brother?" William asked, accepting his handshake.

"Yes, sir."

"You live in Idaho?" Grace asked.

"Yes ma'am. Copper Hills. I have a fifty acre ranch just over the border."

"Horses?" William wondered.

"I have a horse, but I raise cattle."

Charlotte and Monte walked in. "Nana!" Elisa hopped down off the counter with Jack's help and ran up to Charlotte.

"Hi, honey. It's good to see you."

Jack shook Monte's hand. "Would you mind taking over breakfast? I need to get ready for work."

"Sure, boss."

It felt weird for Monte to call him that now that he was living with his mother but he would address that a different time.

About thirty minutes later, Jack came downstairs ready to leave. He walked over and squatted beside Elizabeth's chair.

"Off to save lives?" For some reason, him leaving made her nervous.

"I'm on call this week. This means I won't be sleeping here and I'll only see you for dinner."

"You'll sleep in town?"

"Yes. Will you be ok? I know it's not your house but it will be soon enough."

"Sure, I'll be fine." The look in her eyes showed longing and concern but she understood. "I'll miss you." She wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment.

"Don't worry, Jack," Julie assured him. "I don't have work today, so I'll be here."

"So will I," Grace chimed in.

"Me too," Charlotte told him.

Jack smiled at the sea of capable women in his kitchen. "Thank you ladies. That makes me feel a lot less nervous." He stood up and shook William's hand. "I know you leave today sir. I guess we'll see you in March?"

"I'll be there."

Jack kissed his Mom's cheek and then did the same to Julie and Grace. Elizabeth watched, wondering if he forgot he never kissed her. Apparently he did forget because before she knew it, he was out the door. A few minutes later, he ran back in, snow on his boots and everywhere else. "Sorry everyone. I forgot something." He walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you for dinner, ok?" She nodded and kissed him once more.

"I love you too. Please be careful, Jack."

He briefly touched her cheek. "Promise."

The rest of the morning was spent making plans for the wedding. Elisa was super excited to be the flower girl. "I get to wear a princess dress?"

"Yes, you do, sweetie. Let me show you what I found and you can tell me if you like it." Elizabeth pulled up the website on her laptop and showed her.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty. I love it! Nana look!"

It was beautiful. It was a white ball gown with a lace bodice and a tulle skirt. The heart shaped cutout of the bodice in the back was what drew Elizabeth in, along with the white ribbon sash that tied in a bow under the heart.

"Oh, Elisa, that is perfect. You will look so lovely, sweetheart," Charlotte told her.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher. This is the one I want."

"Ok, babe. I will order it right now."

Elisa climbed up next to Elizabeth. "Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Aunt Beth? I know you aren't my aunt yet but you almost are."

"I would love it if you would call me Aunt Beth."

Elisa got up on her knees and kissed her cheek. "Good. I love you Aunt Beth." Elizabeth put her laptop down on the table and pulled Elisa onto her lap.

"I love you too."

"Did I make you cry? I'm sorry!"

"Honey, I'm happy. That's why I'm crying. I'm just happy."

A bit later, Elizabeth texted Clara to invite her and Pete over for dinner, knowing that even though it wasn't her home, Jack wouldn't mind and Clara could measure her for the wedding dress she wanted her to make.

"Sure, what time?"

"Six?"

"We'll b there."

DINNER TIME

Jack walked in exhausted from his day. There had been multiple accidents due to the weather and slippery roads so he had barely gotten a break. He was grateful for even the hour he got for dinner. He just wanted a moment of quiet but judging from the amount of laughter coming from the kitchen, he wasn't going to get it.

He walked into the kitchen and everyone greeted him. The one person he wanted to see more than anyone was deep in conversation with Clara over by the stove. He wandered over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Jack, you're home," Elizabeth said. She smiled and he returned the smile but it seemed forced. "You ok?" Clara took the chance to step away to give them a moment. Jack took Elizabeth's fingers and squeezed. He moved forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My day was never ending and all I wanted was to be home with you. Now, I only have like twenty minutes and I have to go. I wish I could stay home."

"I wish you could too." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his neck. "I missed you today."

He moved slightly and kissed her. He pulled away and then his lips returned to hers, moving and searching, almost as if he were trying to convince her of something. She knew though. His love was plain to see and obvious and wonderful.

She remembered they weren't alone but only once it got quiet in the room. They both stopped and looked over, their faces reflecting their embarrassment as everyone smiled and gazed back at them.

"Why don't you sit? You need to rest," he told her.

"I rested a lot today."

"Who cooked dinner?"

"Me, but others helped."

"Please rest." She smiled.

"Yes, dear."

Ten minutes later, dinner was on the table ready to eat but snow had started falling so Jack took a container of Elizabeth's food with him instead of staying. Elizabeth hobbled to the door with him. "Jack, please be careful."

"I will." She put her hand on his arm.

"I mean it, honey. It wouldn't be good to have two of us in casts right before the wedding, or worse.

"I promise. I will be careful, although if I was in a cast, I would get to stay with you." He teased but she wasn't in a teasing mood.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, listen. I'm always careful out there and now I am even more because I have you waiting for me." He set the food down and moved toward her. "The absolute last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain so I won't be reckless. I promise." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, her crutches falling to the ground. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her gently and then picked up her crutches and gave them to her. Then he smiled and picked up his food.

"See you tomorrow, babe," he told her as he walked down the steps to his truck.

Tomorrow. Twenty four long hours until she would see his gorgeous green eyes and handsome face. She could do it, she just needed to stay busy.

She couldn't wait that long. She had it on good authority, Clara's, that he and Mike still went in to The Bean at lunch so she asked Charlotte to drive her in there to surprise him.

"I don't know, sweetie. You really should rest."

"I am and I will be. I'll be resting in the booth until he walks in."

"Mmhmm. Well, who am I to stand in the way of my son and his soon to be wife? Just make sure Jack knows it was your idea, not mine."

THE BEAN, NOON

Elizabeth sat in their back corner booth, almost nervous to see him. It was silly, actually, but her heart was beating so fast just knowing he would walk in at any moment. Clara brought over two iced mochas and a chicken salad croissant for both of them.

Elizabeth thanked her and gazed out the window just as Mike and Jack pulled up in their rig. She smiled as she watched him get out in his uniform that turned her insides to jelly once more.

Mike and Jack went up to order and Elizabeth waited patiently for Clara to direct him to their corner.

"Hey, cowboy."

"Hi, Clara. Can I get…"

"An iced Mocha, extra shot, no whip and a chicken salad croissant?" she finished.

"Uh, yeah. I know I'm predictable in my coffee choices but how did you know what I wanted to eat today?"

She smiled and pointed to the corner booth.

"Hey, handsome. Come here often?" Elizabeth teased.

He walked over but instead of giving her the reaction she was expecting, he had a slight frown on his face. "You should be resting."

"Wow. You never cease to surprise me."

"What do you mean?" She started to get up and then realized she was stuck.

"Help me up, please." He assisted her and then handed her her crutches. "I missed you so I decided to catch a ride to see you. Instead of you being happy to see me, I get grumpy Jack with a frown on his face." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Charlotte. "I'm ready," she said quietly into the phone. "Thank you." She looked at her coffee and food and realized she couldn't carry it. "Hope you're hungry."

"Elizabeth."

"Jack, I don't know what I was thinking. Enjoy your lunch."

"Elizabeth, stop. How about you give me second chance instead of giving up so easily?" He slipped his arms around her waist and waited for her to make eye contact. "Please? I can do better."

Her eyes filled with tears for who knew what reason and then she realized how crazy sensitive she was being. "I'm sorry." He took her crutches and set them back in the booth and then wrapped his arms around her again. She sighed as she sank against him.

"I'm glad you're here, beautiful. I missed you too."

"Are you sure?"

"I was surprised. I'm sorry I acted that way. Protective Jack showed up instead of normal Jack."

"I appreciate that." She did, she just had to get used to it.

They sat down in the booth and picked up their sandwiches, taking a bite. "How did you know I wanted this today?" he asked her between bites.

"I had a feeling."

Charlotte walked in and looked over. Elizabeth waved her over. "Mom? You gave Elizabeth a ride?"

"It was my idea, Jack," Elizabeth told him. "Twenty four hours is a long time to go without seeing you."

Charlotte walked over to a table across the room and sat down. She remembered being young and so in love with Jack's father that she didn't want to go a day without seeing him too. It was different with Monte. She loved him but Tom would always be her first. Her first everything.

She watched Jack move from across the table to right next to Elizabeth, slipping his arm around her. She missed that unbelievable feeling of nervousness but longing when being with the one you love. The strong need to feel their lips on yours or you might go crazy. To feel their arms around you at every possible moment.

She knew it would probably be something she would never feel again but she missed it just the same. Monte was kind and strong and quiet. At times too quiet. Miles was a typical teenaged boy. She felt content living with them. Contentment was enough, wasn't it? Would her loneliness go away anytime soon?

She looked back over at the lovebirds. Jack must have said something flirty to Elizabeth because she blushed furiously and he gazed into her eyes like she was his whole world.

"I need to go back to work, hon." He kissed her temple, his lips lingering there as he nuzzled her hair that smelled like coconut.

"Five more minutes?" She didn't want him to go. "Please?"

His radio crackled on his hip, a voice using some coded words as Mike ran back in. "Jack, gotta go!"

He jumped up and bent down to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." He nodded, waved at his Mom and ran out to the rig, his door barely closed before the rig backed out of its spot and sped off, sirens blaring.

Elizabeth looked over at Charlotte, staring at her hands. "Charlotte," she said loudly. She looked over. Elizabeth waved for her to come over. "You ok?"

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Almost. You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one Jack gets when he has something on his mind."

"I guess I do."

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm here to listen if you want me to."

"Maybe not yet, but I may take you up on that."

THORNTON ACRES, A FEW HOURS LATER

Charlotte walked into the barn where Monte was grooming the horses. "Monte?"

"Over here," he told her, brushing Thunder until his coat was shiny.

"Hey." She watched the dark haired handsome man. Even though it was winter, he didn't wear a coat, always claiming he was warm when working in the barn. She could see his arms and shoulder muscles flexing and moving under his shirt. She couldn't deny her attraction to him but there wasn't the longing in her heart to be next to him. She didn't wish for his kisses because they sent her flying to the moon. His attention to her was always gentle and kind but she wanted spark. Was it selfish? She had it once with Tom but she wanted it again. "Monte?" He had acknowledged her but he kept brushing.

He looked up at her. "Char?"

"Can we talk?"

He put the brush down and walked over to her. "What's bothering you?"

"Kiss me, Monte."

"What?" She caught him by surprise.

"Please?" He looked at her a brief moment and then kissed her quickly. It was too brief to tell. She needed a real kiss to be sure and apparently she needed to do it herself. She moved forward, slipping her arms around his neck and kissed him, putting as much feeling as she could muster into it. He returned her kisses, his hands slipping around her back to deepen their connection.

After a moment, he pulled away, breathless. "Char, um wow. What's on your mind?"

It was as she had thought. The man could kiss, to be sure, but she didn't feel what she wanted to feel. "Monte, I'm sorry."

"About what? Kissing me?"

"No. I think we need to take time apart."

"What? We live together."

"I will find an apartment in town."

"Char, what is going on?"

"Monte, do you love me?"

"You know I do." He grabbed her fingers and pulled her to the bale of hay that sat in the corner.

"I want spark. I don't feel it."

"You mean like you used to feel with Tom? I'm not Tom and you're not my Marie, but I still want to be with you. Please don't do this."

"Monte, I want that feeling again but what you and I have…it's a good friendship. It's not enough. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever you want, but I want you to know, it isn't fair Charlotte, to compare me to Tom. It's just not fair."


	17. Chapter 17 - A Time to Heal

COPPER HILLS, THORNTON FARM

"Daddy, I don't want to go to court. I don't want to see Mommy. What if she tries to take me again?"

Tom knelt in front of Elisa and sighed. "I will not let anyone take you from me. I promise you."

"Will Uncle Jack and Aunt Beth be there too?"

"Uncle Jack and Nana and Julie will be. Aunt Beth is going back to school today."

"Please, Daddy, don't make me go!" She ran to her closet, crawled inside, and shut the door.

"Elisa, we need to go in ten minutes. Court is one thing we can't be late for."

"I'm not going. I'm staying here."

His daughter had the Thornton stubbornness, that was for sure. He opened the door to her closet and all he could see were her bright pink shoes peeking out from under a blanket. "Come on, boo." He parted the clothes that were hanging. She was sitting there, eyes closed, tears on her cheeks, her thumb in her mouth. "Why are you sucking your thumb? You are not four years old anymore." When his and Riley's marriage broke up, the thumb sucking started and continued as more of a security blanket than anything else.

"Daddy, I'm scared." She flew into his arms and bawled her eyes out until she was hiccupping and exhausted. He stood up, grabbed her coat and carried her out to the car, strapping her into her booster seat.

"Baby, everything is going to be just fine." He kissed her forehead and then climbed in the front. Everything better be just fine. His lawyer said they had nothing to worry about.

She fell asleep ten minutes into the drive and stayed asleep until they pulled into Billings Courthouse ninety minutes later.

As they walked, Elisa saw Julie, Jack, and her Nana. She didn't react like she normally would have. She just watched them approach, thumb in her mouth.

"Hi, Peanut!" Jack said, a huge smile on his face. When she didn't respond, he touched her back. "Is she ok?"

"She's afraid that somehow Riley is going to take her away. I told her we wouldn't let that happen, but ever since, she's been sucking her thumb."

Jack took her from Tom and held her. "Please, Uncle Jack!" she sobbed. "I don't want to go with her."

"You are staying with your Daddy and me and Julie and Nana. She won't take you away, I promise."

THE COURTROOM

They sat in the audience section of the courtroom with Elisa while Tom and his lawyer sat facing the judge at a table. The door opened to the side and Riley and her lawyer entered and sat at the opposite table.

Elisa made herself as small as she could in Jack's arms, complete with burying her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and tried to assure her that he would protect her.

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Pamela Brown is now present." The bailiff watched for the judge to sit and then spoke again. "Be seated. Thornton vs Thornton custody hearing is now in session."

The judge gazed at the papers in front of her and then peered over the top of her glasses. "This case is a sad case, but unfortunately more common than I would like to see. Mrs. Riley Jergens-Thornton has been found guilty of the attempted abduction of her own daughter, Elisa, six years old. As a direct result of the attempted abduction, she has been serving time in Bozeman Women's Correctional Facility for the last month and will continue to serve out her sentence of one year at that facility. In addition, as part of her limited custody agreement of two years ago, she was to remain sober or she would lose her parental rights. She was in fact drunk at the time of the abduction and therefore violated her agreement and thus should have her rights terminated."

"Your honor, David Cameron for the defense."

"This oughta be good," Judge Brown muttered.

"For the period of two years, Mrs. Thornton has stuck to her agreement and has stayed sober. She has not had any other run ins with the law and has spent every other weekend with her daughter. This only changed once her ex-husband decided he would move out of state with their daughter. Mrs. Thornton became concerned he would not live up to his part of the custody agreement and allowed herself to become tempted by alcohol once again."

"Tempted? Forgive me but Mrs. Thornton passed out against her car. She could not walk or perform any sobriety tests that the Sherriff asked of her. Also, imagine what would have happened had she been successful in abducting her daughter in the inebriated state she was in. Mr. Cameron, your client, no matter the reason, violated a court order and therefore must suffer the consequences."

"Your honor.."

"No sir. Sit down, Mr. Cameron! It is the order of this court that primary sole custody be awarded to Mr. Thomas James Thornton. Mrs. Riley Jergens-Thornton no longer has limited custody. Adjourned." The Judge slapped her gavel on her desk and walked off as the court room erupted in happiness and Riley was led away in tears.

HUNTER CREEK ELEMENTARY, LUNCHTIME

Elizabeth sat at her desk, her leg throbbing. The first day back would be the hardest, she knew that, but she couldn't deal with the pain. Her phone vibrated so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?"

"Don't ask. Just tell me what happened at court."

"They awarded Tom full custody."

"Thank goodness." Elizabeth attempted to readjust her leg on the chair but it hurt so badly. She growled low and sighed, trying not to cry.

"Baby, I think you went back too soon. Why don't you get a substitute and I'll get mom to pick you up?"

"There is only three hours left in the day. I can make it."

"What about tomorrow and the next day?"

"Jack, I was going crazy at home. There are only so many talk shows I can stand and I'm so over Julie's romance novels. I need to be here."

"Did you clear going back to work through the doctor? You've only been out of the hospital for eight days."

"I know how long it's been." Jack could see he pushed a tiny bit too much. She sighed. "I'm sorry for the tone. I see the doctor on Wednesday. I'll ask him then."

"This is Thursday. That's six days from now. Elizabeth, what if you're damaging your leg?"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Elizabeth.." He heard the phone click off.

She felt bad hanging up and she knew it was just Jack being protective but she was overwhelmed and didn't feel like being protected right then.

Principal Avery walked in just as Elizabeth had given up and started crying. "Miss Thatcher? How are you doing?"

"Oh! Principal Avery, I wasn't expecting you." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Miss Thatcher? How are you?"

"I'm in some pain."

"Some? Like how bad?"

"Pretty bad," she admitted. "I can't take the heavy duty stuff at work because it knocks me out."

"But the weak stuff doesn't work?" She shook her head. "After today, I'd like you to take a leave of absence."

"Sir, I appreciate your concern but I need to take a week off in March for my wedding…"

"You're engaged? How wonderful. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jack Thornton. He proposed at Christmas. We are getting married in Aruba on March 5th during spring break but I would like a week off past that if possible."

"That's doable."

"Not if I take leave now."

"It is if I say it is. Miss Thatcher, you need to make sure you are healed enough before you try to come back to work. I don't want you coming back until a doctor clears you and I have a note."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

AFTER SCHOOL

All her kids came up and gave her big hugs before they left. She promised to come back very soon and they all took it very well. She slipped her messenger bag strap over her shoulder and then grabbed her crutches and hobbled out slowly to the parking lot where she found Charlotte waiting for her. "Hi, sweetie. How was your first day back?"

"It was my last for awhile. I'm not ready. Principal Avery asked me to take leave until a doctor clears me."

"Avery?"

"Yeah, you know him. Bill Avery. Jack said he and your husband were great friends."

Charlotte hadn't heard that name or talked to him in a very long time. She helped Elizabeth up into the truck and swing her cast inside.

"Miss Thatcher!" Bill ran out with her computer in his hands. "You forgot your laptop."

"Oh! Thank you so much, sir." She watched Bill's face as he realized who was standing not a foot away from him.

"Char Thornton?"

"Bill. It's good to see you."

"It's been way too long."

"Ten years." Charlotte sighed and for some reason started tearing up. "Um, I need to get Elizabeth home."

"Wait, give me your hand."

"What?"

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and held his hand up, waiting for her to comply. She slipped her hand into his and instantly felt a connection. A spark. Her eyes darted to his face to see if he noticed anything, but he gave no indication.

"Call me, Char. We'll go to dinner. We need to catch up." She looked down at her hand and saw a phone number written on her palm.

"Charlotte?" Elizabeth had almost forgotten her pain for a moment as she watched the interaction between the two old friends. There was certainly a moment there of heightened awareness. She'd felt it before with Jack, but seeing it happen with someone else was pretty amazing. "Let's go home."

THORNTON ACRES

Elizabeth took herself into the bedroom and removed her sweater and skirt and climbed into bed. She reached for her pills, took one with a sip of water, and ten minutes later fell asleep. Being in pain all day had exhausted her and she planned on sleeping through dinner.

Jack came home around dinner, expecting to see Elizabeth in the kitchen where she usually was but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the living room or the bathroom either. He assumed she was sleeping so he went back downstairs to fix dinner.

As he was making pancakes, Monte walked in. "Jack?"

"Hey, Monte. Hungry?"

"Not really." He hadn't eaten much since Charlotte broke his heart. "Can we talk?"

The tone in his voice and the fact he had called him Jack instead of boss told Jack it wasn't an ordinary conversation. He took the last pancake off the griddle and turned to look at Monte. He looked awful. His eyes were red and had dark circles under them. He looked as if his best friend had died. "What's going on, Monte? Should we sit?"

"Uh, no. This won't take long. I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"What? Why?"

"It's time for me to move on."

"What does my Mom think? You've been with us a long time."

"I couldn't say."

"You haven't told her?"

"No. I'm betting she couldn't care less. Well, anyway, Jack, I appreciate that you've let me work here for so long. I will miss you."

"Well, it's not like we won't see each other. I'm sure you'll come with mom to family dinners and then the wedding."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I won't be able to come to your wedding."

"If it's a matter of money, I'm more than happy to pay for you to be there."

"Jack, I'm assuming you haven't spoken to your mother. We broke up."

"Oh. Is that why you're quitting?"

"I love her, Jack. She simply doesn't feel the same." Jack could see the anguish in his eyes as he admitted to losing the woman he loved. "Like I said, its time for me to move on."

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and my mom, but I'm more sorry to lose you as a cowhand. You're the best one we've ever had."

"Congratulations to you and Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Monte." He watched him walk out of the house and had a strange feeling that after the two weeks, he wouldn't see Monte again.

After Jack finished making the pancakes, he made bacon hoping the heavenly smell would bring Elizabeth out. It didn't though. He grabbed a tray and fixed her a plate and then included a glass of orange juice and a single rose in a vase.

He walked slowly to her door and peeked in. She was still asleep so he walked in. He set the tray on her bedside table and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he bent down and kissed her soft cheek.

She stirred but her eyes stayed closed. "Baby, I brought you dinner."

She opened her eyes and tried to focus. "I need to sleep, Jack. I'm exhausted."

"You should eat something."

"I'll eat later." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, though."

He stood, a bit disappointed, and took her food away. She had already fallen back to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jack sat in the living room by the fire, typing an advertisement for a new cowhand. He couldn't afford to wait. He had his other job to consider and he needed to have time to train someone new before he left the country for the wedding. He didn't have time to do both jobs.

He heard Elizabeth going down the hall to the kitchen. He decided to wait because he got the feeling she didn't want his help. He understood that maybe he was crowding her even though he just saw it as helping.

He continued typing for awhile, hoping she would stop being stubborn and ask for his help. Instead he heard a crash and then a loud, "Sugarfoot!"

He got up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen to make sure it wasn't her on the floor. "Whatcha doing, babe?"

"Honestly, I'm really trying hard not to burst into tears right now." She stared at the pancakes and bacon, covered in syrup and now embedded with shards of glass from the broken plate.

"Sweetie," Jack started.

"Jack, I can't do this anymore." Her tears started. "I am so sick of being helpless! I can't drive, I can't carry anything because of these horrible crutches, I can't even teach! I can't dress myself. Look at me." She stood looking at him, tears on her face, anger flushing her cheeks, and a silky Japanese style kimono wrapped around her slender form. He thought she was gorgeous but he realized she wouldn't like that compliment right then. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I have a lot of things to say but I'm zipping my lips." He knelt down and started cleaning the mess off the floor and noticed she was barefoot. He looked up at her.

"I may have cut the bottom of my foot," she mentioned. He stopped cleaning up and stood, taking her crutches and leaning them against the counter. Then he gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to the living room. He laid her on the couch and then took a peek at her foot. There were at least three spots that were bleeding. He left her for a moment and brought back her crutches, tweezers, some antibiotic ointment, a few bandages, and a flashlight. "You're not going to say anything?"

He looked at her, clearly itching to say something, but refrained. "Jack, you're wondering why I didn't just ask you for help." He put the thin penlight in his mouth and looked at her, his eyes saying she was correct. "I wanted to do something for myself for once." He saw a piece of glass embedded in the sole of her foot. He looked at her and back at her foot. "You're thinking I'm stubborn." He agreed with his eyes again. He carefully grabbed the tweezers and removed the glass, causing a hiss to escape from her lips. "It's ok. I'm also not a stranger to pain anymore." He wiped away a drip of blood and gently applied ointment and placed a bandage over the cut. He didn't see anymore glass, assuming it was on the floor in the kitchen. "Jack, I'm sorry." He looked at her a moment and then finished tending to her foot. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of an independent person." He snorted, conveying that her words were an understatement. "I don't like being unable to take care of myself. I know I should get used to it but I'm having a hard time." He put the first aid items aside and stared at the fire, her legs on his lap. "I'm going to say something but I want you to remember that I love you so so much and I don't mean this in a bad way at all." He looked at her, waiting. "You're smothering me." She saw hurt flash in his eyes and then disappear. "I know that you are just trying to take care of me and I know that you are doing everything because you love me." He looked back at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Honey, sometimes I don't need help. Sometimes I just want you to be next to me and hold my hand."

He nodded and started to get up. "I'm sorry." The two words he spoke conveyed his hurt feelings perfectly. He had known she was feeling it before she confessed but it still hurt him to hear it.

He left her alone so he could go clean the mess in the kitchen. After a moment she spoke from behind him. "Smothering may have been too strong of a word."

"Not if it's how you feel," he said quietly, using damp paper towels to get any last shards of glass from the floor.

"Jack, I love you."

"I know."

"Bill sent me home from school with orders not to come back until the doc says I can." He nodded, not telling her "I told you so." "I told him I would be fine but he said no. He was right. I was doing too much too soon. You know what that also means, babe?"

"What?"

"That you were right too." He nodded that he heard.

"Um, I'm going to bed. There is some chicken in the fridge for a sandwich if you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow night." He walked past her, fighting the urge to make the sandwich for her and carry it to the table and get her something to drink and then kiss her breathless just because he loved her more than anything. Instead of doing those things, he just muttered "Goodnight," and climbed the stairs.

Ten minutes later, he came back downstairs to find her sitting at the table eating a rolled up pancake. "You know what, Elizabeth?"

"What Jack?"

"I'm not going to feel bad for taking care of the woman I love and I won't apologize for it either. I almost lost you! Do you know how horrible that was? I have never known so much pain. My heart broke as I waited to hear if you survived the surgery. I have never felt more alone than I did at that moment." He paced as he decided what to tell her next. "Look, I know it's in a man's nature to fix things and take care of everything. I'm sure that's where some of it comes from, but the other part, Elizabeth, comes from my heart. I need to know that you are ok. Yes, I may call too much or tell you what you should do or get you a decent meal or bandage your foot, but I need to do it. I need you to be with me forever. I cannot lose you because I know how badly that will hurt. In fact, I insist that I be allowed to die first. Not now, but like 60 years from now."

"Ok, Jack. You can go first." She smiled at the crazy turn the conversation took.

"Thank you. Now I insist that you allow me to kiss you. I've wanted to ever since I saw you standing there with pancakes and syrup on your foot in your sexy robe."

"If you insist."


	18. Chapter 18 - Frustrations

"Babe, what does Sugarfoot mean?" Jack was making breakfast for them the next morning.

"It's the word I say instead of something worse."

"Oh, like sh.."

"Jack Thornton!"

"I was going to say shoot. Good grief. Get your mind out of the gutter." He winked at her. "What would your mother say?"

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were."

"I was. I don't use that type of language." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Most of the time." She chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"Babe, I need to know what you think of these outfits for the wedding." She had her laptop open to the bridal website.

"Outfits? That sounds complicated."

"Just come look, sweetie." He walked over and stood behind her chair.

"It looks fine but no jacket and no tie and I'm thinking of going barefoot." He walked back over to the stove and flipped her sunny side up eggs onto her buttered toast. "Perfecto!" he said with a kiss to his fingertips and his best Italian accent.

"Barefoot?"

"Yep. We are going to be on the beach. I don't want to wear shoes." He slid her plate in front of her, hoping she would ignore the fact that he once again cooked her breakfast instead of letting her do it herself.

"Do you like the vest and the pants? I love the no tie look. It's very casual."

"Its fine. Whatever you want, babe."

What she wanted was to not be in a cast by March 5th. She wanted to walk down the aisle to her handsome groom, the sun setting behind him and not limp. She wanted perfection on that day, even though she knew it probably wasn't possible. She would try her hardest to make it that way though.

"Ok, babe. I'm going to get ready for work." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to town, right?"

"Yep."

"Can you go to the store for me?"

"Absolutely. Just write down what you need and I'll get it after work."

"I just need some fudge brownie ice cream and tampons. That's it." She took a bite of food as if she hadn't just asked him to get something that would make most guys uncomfortable.

"Write down exactly what brand and I'll get them." He walked up the stairs to get dressed. He had never actually bought them before but not much embarrassed him. He was technically part of the medical profession and it was a part of a woman's life. His woman's life. More than likely, they'd have at least one daughter in the passel of kids she wanted so he'd buy them for her too when the time came.

Awhile later, he walked down the stairs to tell her goodbye. "Nice uniform," she commented from the table.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. Without a thought, he picked up her empty plate and rinsed it in the sink, depositing it and her fork in the dishwasher. Then he rinsed the pan and did the same. He wiped off the counter last and poured coffee into his travel mug.

"Are you sure you don't mind going to the store for me?"

"Of course I don't mind, babe." He kissed her twice and grabbed the list from her. "Ben and Jerry's fudge brownie ice cream, Playtex tampons, something for dinner." At the bottom she had written "I love you!" with a smiley face. "I love you too," he told her and then walked out the door.

The whole thing was very married feeling. Her living there. Him making her breakfast and leaving for work after kissing her goodbye. She had debated whether to ask him to get the tampons or his mother but she had gone for it.

She pulled out her phone and texted his Mom. "Hey there."

"Hi, sweetie."

"I have a doc appt. today in Billings. Would you B able 2 take me?"

"Sure thing. What time?"

"Noon."

"Sure. I'm on my way over. B there soon."

"Ok, thanks!"

Elizabeth was getting dressed when Charlotte arrived. Just in time too.

"Charlotte! Can you help?"

Charlotte walked in to find Elizabeth struggling to get her skirt over her cast. "Hang on, sweetie. You have the skirt caught on the cast in the back."

"I can't bend that way." Eventually she was untangled. "Thanks, Charlotte. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"Maybe pull the skirt over your head next time. Then it will be over your cast from the top and you won't have to reach down or around to pull it up."

"Good idea!"

IN THE TRUCK, ON THE WAY TO BILLINGS

"Ok, so where is your doctor?"

"It's on main. The women's health center. Dr. Brocker, I believe."

"Oh, he was my obgyn."

"Oh yeah? Did you like him?"

"Yep, delivered all three of my babies no problem."

"Oh good. My gynecologist in Madison was a woman…wait. Three babies?"

"Yep. First Margaret, then Jack and then Tom."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah. She passed on about a month after she was born. Back then SIDS wasn't very common, but now I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte."

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. Let's see…she was two years older than Jack so it was thirty five years ago. My heart broke that day, Tom's too for that matter." Elizabeth watched the unbelievably strong woman to her left. She had so much respect for her. "I miss her every day."

Elizabeth put her hand on Charlotte's arm for a moment and then let it slip off. "I'm sure you do."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put a damper on the day."

"No it's fine." The rest of the ride was spent chatting about the wedding.

"Do you want me to wear any certain color?"

"Nope. Just keep in mind it's going to be warm so something flowy might be more comfortable. Jack's going barefoot."

"He is? Are you?"

"I'm not sure. If I don't have to wear a cast, I'll go barefoot." She sighed.

"Charlotte, this venue is gorgeous. They do sunset beach weddings all the time. I'll show you when we get home."

"Sounds great."

They pulled up to the closest parking space to the door and then Charlotte hopped out to help Elizabeth. "It will be so nice when I can do things for myself again."

"Sweetie, it's no problem. I'm happy to have a daughter to take care of."

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment and then hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I'll text you when I'm done." A tear fell down Charlotte's face.

"See you soon." Charlotte quickly wiped away her tear and got in her truck.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jack walked in about 7 o'clock with bags in his hands and a bouquet of roses. "Babe, I'm home."

"I'm in here," she called from the living room.

He put the bags on the counter and put the flowers in the hand behind his back. "Hi, honey," he said as he walked in the room.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Ok. Long I guess."

"What do you have behind your back, cowboy?"

He moved them so she could see. "For you," he said, joining her on the couch.

"These are beautiful. Thank you so much." She set the flowers down on the coffee table and looked at him. "I feel like I need to be the one giving flowers. After last night.."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am." She grabbed his hand. "Jack, I know I hurt your feelings and I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "I tried to just put it out of my mind."

"Something you probably should know about me…who knows, it could be a deal breaker…I get emotional and don't always think before I speak when it's around my time of the month. I feel like I don't have control of my mouth. That combined with my being frustrated with my leg…I should have been nicer. I'm really sorry."

"It's not a deal breaker. I can deal with that a few days a month."

"Being on the pill might help a bit. I guess we will have to see."

"So you're on the pill?"

"I'll start in a few days, but I have them. Your mom took me to the doctor today."

He nodded and sat back, staring at the fire. "Monte put in his two weeks notice."

"What? I was with your mom today. I wonder why she didn't say anything."

"They broke up apparently. He was really upset. I felt bad for him. Basically I need a new ranch hand very soon because I need enough time to train them before our wedding."

"What happens if you don't find one?"

"I don't know. We might have to postpone."

"Jack, I already put the deposit down. That was the only weekend they had available for months."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what I can do. The animals can't take care of themselves."

"I realize that but if we are going to cancel, it needs to be soon. As it is, they will only give us back 50 percent."

"If I could control it, I would have hired someone yesterday. I'm sorry that it's an inconvenience, Elizabeth." He stood up and left the room leaving her sitting there wondering what happened.

She slowly got up and hobbled to the kitchen where he was slamming things around. "Jack.."

"Do you realize how stressful this is? I am going to be doing both jobs, essentially three, after next week. I don't have time for that." He sighed. "I already don't have time to spend with you as it is."

She walked over and put her arm around his waist, leaning against his shoulder. "Look at me, Jack." He looked at her. "Apparently we are both stressed out and frustrated. We need to find a way to relax."

He thought a moment and then his eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's make out."

"Jack, you are such a dork."

"I'm serious. It will take our minds of our stresses and we will have fun." He raised his eyebrows and kissed her. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't, but it won't hurt."

"All right. I'm game. After dinner, you, me in front of the fire."

They ate a leisurely dinner and Jack put the leftovers away. Elizabeth escaped to her room for a minute and Jack waited on the couch. When she finally made her way to the living room, he had turned down the lights and turned on some music.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hi, beautiful." She sat down next to him on the couch suddenly nervous. He saw that familiar look on her face from when they first started dating. "Nervous?" He gently touched her face with his fingertip, giving her goosebumps.

"I'm not sure why. It's not like we've never kissed before."

"Maybe it's just the anticipation of it."

"Maybe." She moved closer when he slipped his arm around her shoulders. They both just breathed, feeling themselves relax, staring into each other's eyes. "I feel like I'm in high school," she said with a giggle.

"Who did you make out with in high school?" She didn't answer. He knew though. "Was Charles a good kisser?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I thought he was but no. I didn't know what good was until you." He smirked. "Does that make you happy, cowboy?"

"Yes, very." He leaned over and slowly kissed her. "I'm glad you're here with me, babe."

They heard the door open and then shut. "Jack?"

"Mom?" Charlotte walked in with tears on her face. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted. I'll just go."

"Hang on." Jack got up and walked over to her. "I know about you and Monte. Is that what you're upset about?"

"No, yes…I don't know." She turned her head and wiped her cheeks.

"Come sit down." He put his arm around her and brought her to the couch.

"I'm sorry." She covered her face and sobbed.

Elizabeth put her arm around her soon to be mother-in-law. "Mom? What's going on?"

"I feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid."

"I gave up such a wonderful, kind man for a crazy dream of something I'll probably never have. That's insane."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack's dad and I had such a wonderful life together and he made me feel like I was beautiful and smart and strong."

"You are those things," Jack told her.

"When I lost him," she paused to compose herself, "I thought I would never have that same feeling. That spark when he grabbed my hand or kissed me. That need to be with him every second and that intense want to see him when he was away. I didn't think it was possible to feel the same thing again. So when Monte asked me to dinner, I just thought we'd be friends. That's what we were. We were comfortable with each other and content. I thought that would be enough. What I didn't realize was that it wasn't enough and because it wasn't, I broke his heart. You should have seen him. He was so hurt and I feel horrible."

"Mom, I saw Monte yesterday."

"Is he Ok? I've wanted to talk to him but I didn't know what to say."

"He looked upset but he may have looked that way because he decided to quit."

"What? He's been here ten years. Why did he quit?"

"He said it is time to move on but I think it might be so he doesn't need to be here."

"Where I am."

Elizabeth grabbed her hand. "If you weren't happy with Monte, really happy, it wouldn't be right to stay with him. I for one know that it is possible for you to feel that spark again. I saw it." Charlotte looked at her, confused. "When you picked me up at school and you saw Bill again. Mom, I saw the connection you had. You felt something, didn't you? When he touched your hand."

"I don't know what it was. Besides it's too soon."

"Too soon? Tom has been gone almost eleven years."

"After Monte. I just broke his heart. I can't move on that soon. It would hurt him all over again."

"I don't know how long you plan to wait, but remember that you deserve to be happy too. Don't lose your chance."

LATER

Jack walked Elizabeth to her bedroom door. "This is me," she joked.

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "That wasn't exactly what I expected tonight."

"Me either, but I'm glad we were here. She needed us."

He nodded. She was in her old room since Jack insisted she not be alone right then. "I like that you call her Mom."

"She told me about Margaret today. After hearing the story, I felt so close to her and so proud of her strength."

"You are just as strong, sweetheart."

"No. I'm not strong. I'm so weak."

"Don't confuse temporary dependence with weakness. Your independent and strong personality is one of the things I fell in love with right away. That and you're pretty darn hot."

"Jack," she said with a giggle.

"You are." He leaned down and kissed her neck just below her ear. "There's something about you in my clothes…" he whispered as he grasped her waist and captured her lips with his. She loved wearing his clothes too.

When she felt his fingers slip beneath her t-shirt, she had to stop him. "Time for bed, cowboy," she mumbled against his lips. As he attempted to follow her into her room she placed her hands on his chest. "That wasn't an invitation."

"I'll be good."

"54 days."

She closed the door and he groaned. 54 days sounded like 100 years to him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Found

Charlotte watched Jack and Elizabeth as he was making breakfast. Elizabeth should have been sitting with her leg up but instead, she stood in the kitchen next to the stove, watching. She was close enough that his arm bumped hers when he stirred the eggs. He would reach around her for the bread, which she could have handed to him, and the smile that lit up their faces told everything. The two did in fact have the spark, the connection, that she longed for.

She made up her mind to follow her heart and call Bill. Elizabeth had noticed what she had felt as he had written his number on her hand. At least on Charlotte's part, the spark was there and she owed it to her own happiness to find out if Bill felt it too.

After breakfast, Charlotte thanked them for their hospitality but excused herself back to her own apartment, the one Tom and Elisa had left when they moved. She decided to call Bill where she had privacy.

Jack held Elizabeth close, knowing he would be working late, with Monte. He needed to follow him around and see exactly what duties he was going to take on, in addition to his own ranch chores and his EMT job.

"Jack? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just overwhelmed, I guess."

"If I didn't have this stupid cast, I'd be out there helping you."

"Actually, if you didn't have that cast, you'd be at school right now."

"I guess you're right." She hugged him tighter, her head over his heart. "Jack, what about Pete?"

"What about him?"

"He needs a job. He needs money and he would do a great job."

"True, but my worry is about when we get married. I'd like him and Clara to be there with us."

"What if you asked Monte to cover for Pete for that week? Do you think he would do it?"

"I don't know."

"It won't hurt to ask," she said, kissing his cheek. "Also, I bought everyone's tickets for Aruba. Dad insisted on paying, including tickets. I also purchased for Pete and Clara."

"That's a lot of money."

"Sweetheart, it's my father. You know he wants to take care of things. Oh and make sure you put in for time off. Our tickets have us returning March 21st."

She watched his face change from the serious, overwhelmed Jack to someone who realized they were talking about a nice long honeymoon. He looked down at her and smirked. "53 days and you'll be my wife," he whispered. She nodded and stared back at him.

"And you'll be my husband." It was getting extremely difficult to keep their feelings and love in check. That was the reason she made him sleep in his own room the night before. It would have been easy for them to get carried away and as much as being with him excited her, they were almost to their wedding. They could control themselves a bit longer.

He felt himself relax as she snuggled against him, her face in his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Everything would work out. Elizabeth seemed pretty sure that it would because buying ten tickets for Aruba was pretty much signaling they weren't going to postpone. He only hoped Monte would agree to watch the ranch for a week and that Pete would want to work for him.

They heard a knock on the door. "That would be Monte. I'll see you tonight. I might be late." She nodded and kissed him briefly before he walked out the door.

CHARLOTTE'S APARTMENT

She sat at her table and stared at the number on the screen of her cell phone. It was now or never. She hit the green send button and waited as the phone rang once, twice. "Bill Avery," he said as he answered.

"Bill, this is Charlotte."

"Char! Great to hear from you."

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that dinner."

"You like Greek food? There's a great restaurant in Billings."

"Love it. The Dancing Gyro?"

"That's it. We should go tonight." That was soon and she was still super nervous. So nervous that she never answered. "Char?"

"Um..sure. Tonight is good."

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

After they hung up, she texted her address and then cried her eyes out. This was her chance. She didn't want to screw it up. The one thing she didn't ever want to do again is break someone's heart.

THAT EVENING

Charlotte stared in the full length mirror at herself. She wore a black wrap dress that hit her knees perfectly. Not too short to make her look like she was trying to look younger but not too long to make her look matronly either.

She put on her opal necklace and matching earrings and then pulled on her black leather dress boots.

Finally, just before he was supposed to show up, she twisted her hair up off her neck and secured it with a silver clip that looked just perfect with the outfit.

The doorbell rang and her heart pounded. "I can do this. Lord, give me strength."

She opened the door and smiled shyly. "Hi, let me grab my coat." Bill stepped in a foot and grabbed her coat, sliding it up her arms and settling it on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Charlotte."

She looked in his eyes and melted. "You look very nice yourself."

He offered his arm and escorted her to his vehicle, opening the door for her and then walking around to the drivers side.

Bill sat for a moment behind the wheel and then looked over at her. "Charlotte, I feel like I need to tell you something."

"You're married." That would be the icing on the proverbial cake.

"No. Honestly, I've never found that spark with anyone. Except you. Back when Tom passed, the reason I sort of disappeared was because I had feelings for you, strong feelings. If I told you about them not only would I be betraying my best friend, but I knew you couldn't return them."

"So you left."

"Yeah. It hurt too much to be around you and not be with you." He took her hand in his and kissed it, causing an unbelievable heat to travel up her arm. "I saw you with Elizabeth and all those feelings rushed back."

"Bill, I just got out of a relationship but I need you to know that I don't want something casual. I want to feel something again. It's been so long and when you took my hand outside the school, I felt it."

"Like a spark?" She nodded. "I did too. It has been a long few days waiting for you to call me. I was worried that maybe it was a foolish dream that one day you would love me too."

She didn't care that it was their first date. She wanted him to kiss her so badly but she would force herself to be patient. "Dreams aren't foolish, Bill."

He started the car and put it in drive, smiling when she reached over for his hand. They drove the forty five minutes to Billings, holding on just because it felt right. He let go only to walk around the car and open her door and then grabbed her hand again to walk into the Dancing Gyro.

He led her to the table and moved his table setting to the chair next to her and then offered his hand again. He admired her lovely face by candlelight, noticing she only looked very slightly older than ten years before. "Bill?" She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You look far away."

"No, actually, I'm right here looking at the loveliest woman I have ever known."

THORNTON ACRES, LATE EVENING

It was around nine o'clock and Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open, but Jack wasn't in yet. It worried her a bit but he had said he would be late. She curled her one leg under her and wrapped the crocheted afghan from the back of the couch around herself.

Her phone buzzed as it rang. "Hey, Clara."

"Hi, Elizabeth. Pete said Jack called him about needing a cowhand."

"Yeah, Monte quit so we have a position open. I suggested Pete. We know he would do a good job."

"Yeah, honestly it's an answered prayer," Clara said, her voice breaking.

"Hey, what's going on? You ok?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's just pregnancy hormones but I've been so worried. We've used most of our savings and we were starting to wonder where our next mortgage payment was going to come from. Then Jack called and.." She sniffed and took a few breaths. "So anyway, can you please tell Jack that Pete said yes and he will be there tomorrow?"

"Sure. Um, Clara, just so you know, if you need me to buy my dress I will. I mean, if it's too much for you to make it right now, I understand."

"Are you kidding? It's the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"Sounds like you need a vacation. Maybe in March."

"Elizabeth, we certainly can't afford tickets to Aruba. As much as I want to be there.."

"You're going. I bought your tickets, or rather my father did. He insisted on paying for all tickets and accommodations for one week. We leave March 4th. Make sure you get someone to fill in at The Bean until the 11th when you come back."

"Elizabeth."

"No buts. You are one of my best friends. You need to be there. Plus, we need a cake of chocolate cream croissants and you are the only one who knows how to make them."

Clara giggled. "Well, we can't have you two without chocolate cream croissants."

"Nope, we cant."

"Elizabeth, thank you and thank that sexy cowboy of yours for me too."

"I will. Good night Clara."

"Night."

OUTSIDE CHARLOTTE'S APARTMENT

Bill and Charlotte sat in his vehicle chatting, neither one ready to end their wonderful date. At a pause in the conversation, Bill kissed her hand again. "I had a great time. I hope you did too."

Charlotte reached over and touched his handsome cheek, breathing in his aftershave. "It was perfect." She'd never felt so much so fast.

He covered her hand with his. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know, after so many years of wondering. He looked briefly at her soft lips and then leaned in, gently caressing her lips with his. She had wanted it all night and finally it was happening. She leaned further into his chest and deepened the kiss, slipping her arms around him and holding on for fear he would disappear and they would realize it hadn't actually happened.

After a few intense moments, she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder to catch her breath. He leaned his head against hers and squeezed her hand. "That was better than I had imagined it would be," he admitted.

"You imagined kissing me?"

"Of course I did." Even through ten years of trying to move on, he couldn't. He had thought of her every single day.

THORNTON ACRES

Jack walked into the house around 10:30 and found Elizabeth on the couch asleep. He knelt down in next to her and gently moved her hair off her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Hi, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful. You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to, I tried to, but my pill knocked me out."

"How are you doing?" She sat up and yawned.

"Same, I guess. Will you help me up?" He nodded and stood, holding her arms to take her with him. "Thanks babe."

"I asked Monte if he would take care of things for a week and he agreed."

"That's good. I talked to Clara and she said Pete agreed and will be here tomorrow."

"Good. I didn't want to postpone. It's hard enough knowing it will be 53 days more. I don't think I can wait much longer than that without sleeping in the cold barn."

"Jack Thornton," she said, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"Just being honest. Are you saying it's not hard waiting?"

"That's definitely not what I'm saying. Last night, it took all I had to send you to your own room."

He smirked. "Oh yeah? Felt a little frisky huh?"

"Jack!" He laughed and kissed her before leaving the room.

THE NEXT WEEK

Jack took Elizabeth to the doctor for her leg. He ended up clearing her to return to work a week later as long as she didn't need the narcotics anymore. She would return to the doctor at the end of February to see about getting a brace and getting the cast removed.

One day, Elizabeth received a visitor that made her day. The doorbell rang so Elizabeth went to the door, much quicker than before. She was getting used to her crutches.

"Haven! Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

Haven walked forward and hugged her waist. "I miss you."

"Oh, honey, I miss you." Elizabeth held her hand out to the young man that was with her. "I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. Are you Haven's father?" He looked young, but it wasn't impossible.

"No, I'm her brother, Martin."

"Why don't you both come in? It's freezing. We can have hot cocoa."

"Yay! Marty can we please? I love hot cocoa."

"We can't stay long, Haven."

"I know but I want to visit. Please, Marty?"

"Just for a little while."

"Thank you!"

Elizabeth made the hot chocolate with marshmallows and then she made them roast beef sandwiches as well. She assumed that Marty was not getting as much to eat as Haven was and she wasn't getting much. In her opinion, they were both much too thin.

Haven looked at Marty as if asking for permission to eat the sandwich. He nodded and after a few moments, started eating too.

"So, Marty, I've been hoping to meet some of Haven's family. Maybe I can meet your parents soon?"

"Ma'am, I'm the only family she has. Our mom left us about five years ago and our dad passed last year."

Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. "Well, I'm very happy you have each other then." That explained a lot and it broke her heart.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack walked in then, in his EMT uniform. "Good morning. I see we have visitors."

"Hi, sweetheart. Marty, Haven, this is my fiancé Jack Thornton. Honey, this is Haven and her brother, Marty."

"Nice to meet you Marty." Jack shook his hand. "Haven, hmmm? Miss Thatcher has told me so much about you and so has Elisa."

"Elisa told you about me?"

"Yep. I'm her Uncle."

"Are a police man?" She looked at his uniform.

"Nope. I ride in an ambulance."

"My daddy had to go in an ambulance. Then he didn't come back home."

Elizabeth watched Jack's face. He was surprised.

"That happened to my dad too."

"That's sad."

"But most of the time, it turns out good." Jack stood up and touched Elizabeth's shoulder as he walked past to get his coffee. "So what do you do for work, Marty?"

"We make do," he told him, not really answering the question.

Jack had noticed the lack of a coat. He guessed they were barely skating by. "I need to get to work but I want to introduce you to Pete, my ranch hand."

"We need to get going," Marty told him.

"I'm not done with my cocoa yet, Marty," Haven said.

"It will just take a moment and that will give Haven a chance finish." Jack gestured for him to follow and then bent down to kiss Elizabeth. "Love you. See you at dinner."

"Love you."

Jack walked to the door and handed Marty his ranch coat. "No I'm ok."

"It's freezing. I insist." Jack put on his EMT coat and waited for Marty to decide. Marty eventually put the coat on and then followed Jack out the door.

"Look Mr. Thornton, I know what you're doing but I can take care of my sister."

"Of course you can. I just want to introduce you to Pete."

"I have a job."

"Full time?"

"Well, no."

"Look, when my dad died, I was about your age. I took care of my little brother while my mom worked. I know what you're going through because to some extent, I've been there."

"I don't need charity."

"We all need help at some point."

"I know what Miss Thatcher did for Haven and I appreciate it."

"My Elizabeth has a huge heart. She and I both love to help people. She did help Haven but she also helped a lot of other kids that needed it too. Without her huge heart, Haven wouldn't be warm this winter."

"I know I failed, but I'm trying my hardest."

"Marty, that isn't what I meant. You have taken on a huge responsibility with raising Haven. No one blames you for your difficult circumstances."

"Sometimes I wonder if I am the best one for her."

"Marty, do you have a job?"

"I did but Haven got sick and I couldn't leave her home by herself."

"See, you did what you had to to take care of her. That is a good thing. Now, let's go meet Pete. I've got a hunch that he needs your help."


	20. Chapter 20 - Getting Closer

For the last two weeks, Charlotte saw Bill every single night. He either took her out or he came over to her apartment and she cooked. Tonight, however, she was going to his house and he was cooking. She was excited to see him. It made her heart race when he called or texted even though she knew it wouldn't be long.

She dressed and jumped in her truck and drove outside town to Half Moon Lake where his house was. She didn't expect what she saw when she arrived. The man had an amazing house. Apparently he liked huge log cabins and windows. It appeared that the whole side of the house that faced the lake was full of giant windows.

She knocked at the door, running her hands down her shirt to smooth any wrinkles.

He opened the door and pulled her inside. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "I missed you."

She looked in his eyes and saw love. "I missed you too."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her into his kitchen. "Bill, this house is amazing."

"Thank you. I built it about eight years ago."

"Bill, you were in town for the last eight years and I never knew it? Why didn't you look me up?"

"I guess I felt guilty. You were Tom's wife."

"You were his best friend." She didn't want to make him sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's talk about something else."

"It's ok. I'm just glad we found each other now." He kissed her briefly and then hugged her again. "I just want to hold you forever."

She was good with that. She felt safe, loved, needed, and wanted. That's what she had been searching for.

THORNTON ACRES

Tom and Elisa showed up while Marty and Haven were still there which delighted the girls. "Aunt Beth, can we have a sleepover?"

Elizabeth looked at the two small girls, joined at the hands, hopeful looks on their faces. It was Saturday so spending the night would make sense. "It's ok with me if your dad, Elisa, and your brother, Haven, are ok with it."

"Yes!" they said in unison.

Both agreed, Marty even agreeing to stay too.

Tom made a fire in the living room and both girls curled up in front of it with their pillows and blankets, giggling and whispering. "I'm gonna head home, Boo. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you more." He kissed her forehead and put another kiss on Haven's head thinking she could use some extra love. "Good night girls."

"Night!" they said with a giggle.

Tom left, Marty went to bed, and Elizabeth waited in the kitchen with her journal and Bucket list. She smiled thinking that number 25 on her list, get married on the beach, was about to happen in a little over five weeks.

"Hey, babe. I'm home." She looked up and smiled, opening her arms.

"Hi." He knelt down and held her tight and kissed her hello. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. So the girls are having a sleepover?"

"Yeah and Marty is upstairs in the guest room."

He nodded. "What are you working on?" He looked at the table, seeing her journal.

"It's my journal." She closed it quickly.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope. Top secret." She smiled and kissed him trying to distract him.

"Mmm..nice kisses, but I still want to know what's in there that you don't want me to see." He reached for it but she was quicker. "Oh! Your bucket list is in there."

"True."

"How am supposed to help you check things off if I don't know what's on there?"

"You may have a point but I'll have to think about it."

HALF MOON LAKE, BILL'S HOUSE

"I should go home. It's getting late." He kissed her again, pretending not to have heard her. "Bill, I.."

"I think you should stay here," he whispered as he touched her lip with his thumb.

"I don't think I should." It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just thought that this time, she wouldn't jump into anything.

"Why's that?"

"I think I want to wait until…" She paused, not wanting him to feel pushed into marriage but that's what she wanted to wait for.

"Until I make an honest woman out of you?"

"Something like that." She met his eyes and looked deep. She could see his emotions, his feelings.

"I love you, Char."

"I love you." She sincerely meant it. He was who she needed to make her life complete. "What are you doing March 4th?"

"Spring break from school so not a lot."

"Do you like weddings?"

...

The next five weeks went fast. Elizabeth returned to school feeling much better than she had before.

Pete trained Marty on the ranch giving Marty more responsibility and enough money to pay for his and Haven's necessities.

About a week before the wedding, Elizabeth, Jack, Elisa, Tom, and Julie visited Clara for their last fittings for the wedding.

"Uncle Jack! See me? I'm a princess!" Elisa twirled in her ball gown.

"You look beautiful, peanut. So beautiful." He knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I like your vest. You look very handsome."

"You like it? I'm not sure."

Tom walked into the living room in a matching linen vest and pants to Jack's. "This feels awfully casual, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I always thought I'd wear a tux when I got married," Jack admitted.

Julie walked in the room in her burgundy lace and chiffon maid of honor dress. The flowy skirt stopped just above her knees. "It will be too hot on the beach for a tux, guys."

"Holy Crap you look hot, babe," Tom told her spinning her around.

"I love that expression," she said sarcastically. "Thank you. You boys look perfect in those outfits."

Elizabeth walked out in her newly acquired walking cast and no crutches. She'd only had the thing twenty four hours but she liked it much better than the crazy foot-to-thigh cast she had worn for six and a half weeks. Jack rushed over, ever the protector. "Honey, you need to…"

"Don't say rest, Jack Thornton. Please for the love of all things holy, don't say rest."

"Change. You need to change into your dress, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see your outfit first."

He turned and her eyes traveled up and down appreciatively. "Good heavens my fiancé is hot," she mumbled.

"You look pretty smokin yourself in that robe."

"Just wait until you see my dress." She smirked and swung her hips extra flirtatiously as she walked down the hall because she knew he was watching.

CLARA'S SEWING ROOM

Elizabeth could not help the tears. "It's stunning," she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You are amazing Clara. This is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

The thin straps that held the dress up were paired with sheer off the shoulder straps that draped over her upper arms. The ivory gown had a plunging sweetheart neckline and empire waist encircled by ruching fabric. The best feature in Elizabeth's opinion was the slit that went up the front of her left leg to mid-thigh. It was sexy, but slightly covered by a sheer panel of fabric. Jack was going to love it.

"Are you ready, babe?" Jack yelled through the door.

"For what?"

"For me to see your dress."

"Uh, no. You are not seeing this until next Saturday night, sweetheart."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Now scoot, please."

Clara unzipped the back of Elizabeth's dress and helped her step out of it since she was still unsteady on her feet.

"Want to see my dress for the wedding? I made it too."

"Yes, please." Clara took out a blush colored dress much like Julie's except it had an empire waist to accommodate her expanding waistline. "Oh, it's wonderful. I love it."

"Me too." Clara quickly wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just hormones."

Elizabeth finished dressing and then walked Clara over to the bed. "I think it's more than that."

"Maybe." She rubbed her tummy when she felt a kick. "It's a boy, did I tell you that?"

"No! A boy? That's wonderful." Clara nodded and burst into tears. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, but the doctor said that it looks like he has a hole in his heart." She could barely get the words out as she cried.

"Oh no. What does that mean?"

"He will need surgery after he's born. They say its relatively routine but, oh, Elizabeth! I'm so scared. I don't want him to die. I can't lose him!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her friend and cried with her, trying to think of something to say. Instead, she prayed out loud as she comforted her. "Dear God, please be with Pete and Clara in this difficult time. Give them the strength…"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jack drove Elizabeth back to her and Julie's apartment where she insisted on staying for the rest of her single days. He didn't get it.

"I still don't get why you won't just stay at the ranch. It will be your home in a week anyway."

"Jack, as much as we tried to sleep apart, somehow you always found your way into my room. I think we need to sleep separately until we are married. It will make it even more special."

"If you say so."

"I do."

He helped her from the truck and up the steps to her apartment. She walked in and smiled. "It's nice to be back here again."

Jack stepped forward and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Love you, cowboy."

"I wish I could have seen your dress."

"You will soon enough, babe."

"Sorry, I think I'm just getting impatient. It seems to be taking forever. I just want to finally start our new life together."

She knew what he meant. To finally be husband and wife was all she really wanted. Yes, the sunset beach wedding was her dream since she was young, but she just wanted to finally belong to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

She pulled him inside so all the heat in the apartment didn't escape. "Let's have some wine."

"Is Julie here?"

"No. She went home with Tom and Elisa."

He nodded and removed his coat and shoes, taking a seat on the couch while Elizabeth grabbed the wine. She grabbed two glasses and the bottle of chardonnay and walked carefully over to him. "So you liked my vest and pants for the wedding?"

She more than liked them. She was so incredibly enamored. Maybe it was knowing that when he wore those things the next time, they would be getting married or just that fact that he looked amazing in everything he wore. Whatever it was, she wanted to keep looking at him. "Mmhmm."

"Not too casual? I felt like I was wearing sweats or something. I guess I always pictured a suit and tie at my wedding."

"Hon, you looked great and it will be much too hot for a suit and tie."

"Is your dress casual?"

"More so than if we were getting married in a church." She looked at him closely. "Are you really disliking it that much?"

"No, I guess it's just not what I pictured. That's ok, as long as your dreams are coming true, I'm happy."

Whoa, she suddenly felt very selfish. These things were her dreams, not his. How could she not have asked him what he wanted? "Can you hand me that paper and pen next to you, sweetie?" He handed it to her. "Ok, babe. What are your dreams? What have you always wanted to do or where have you always wanted to go?"

"I don't know." He hadn't thought of his dreams in such a way that made him verbalize or write them down. "Marry you."

"Very sweet but haven't you always wanted to maybe travel somewhere far away?"

"I guess it would be nice to take you to Venice and ride in a gondola." She wrote down Venice. "Paris and look out at the city from the top of the Eiffel tower with you in my arms." She smiled and wrote down Paris, noting in her mind that Paris was on her list too. "Make a baby with the woman I love more than anything." She wrote down "have children." Again, something on her list. "Stare into her beautiful blue eyes everyday for the rest of my life." She didn't write that one down, but she noticed all of his dreams included her.

"Jack, before you met me, didn't you have things you wanted to do or places you wanted to go?"

"No, I've always been content with my simple life on the ranch and my EMT job." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Now, I just want you. Everything I want is with you." He raised his other hand and touched the soft skin on her cheek. "You're my dream, Elizabeth. Just you and me together."

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever known," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm so grateful for you." He leaned in and kissed her tear away and then moved to her lips, moving slowly and deliberately, creating a mesmerizing feeling neither wanted to stop. She pulled back a few moments later, her breathing ragged. "This wine is making me dizzy." Really it was him and their close, intimate proximity to each other. "We need to stop."

"Seven days," he muttered. Perhaps the longest seven days of his life.

TWO DAYS LATER

Even though he missed her being in the kitchen when he walked down for his coffee in the morning, he was happy she wasn't nearby that Monday. He was expecting his wedding present for her to arrive.

About ten o'clock, the truck from Jackson's Pool and Spas pulled up in the driveway. Jack walked out and shook the man's hand. "Hi, would you mind pulling around back? The deck is around the rear of the house."

"Sure thing." He pulled the delivery truck around back and began the long process of hooking up the new hot tub Jack bought.

Jack heard his phone chime. He pulled it from his pocket. "Hi, love," her text said. "Miss me?"

"Yes! So much."

"I am just leaving 4 work. Meet me The Bean?"

"Can't this morning. How about after school?"

"Ok. Love u cowboy."

"Love u back."

"Sir? Uh excuse me," the delivery man said with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"Is this where you want it?" Jack looked at the spot that he was pointing.

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Ok. Should be ready for water in about thirty."

Jack nodded and ran to hook up his hose.

AFTER SCHOOL

The kids had been restless all day. It had been like pulling teeth to get them to cooperate, so once the day was over, she was happy to be on her way to run an errand and see Jack.

Julie waited for her in the parking lot, since she still couldn't drive with her boot. "Where are we headed?"

"Henderson Jewelers. I need to pick up Jack's wedding ring."

"He knows you have it, right?"

"Yes, he just doesn't know why I wanted it."

After picking it up, they arrived at The Bean about twenty minutes later than normal. Usually she beat him there. She hobbled in and didn't miss the fact he had been worried. "You're later than usual," he told her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had to pick up something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Your wedding present."

"Oh, I just thought you were my present," he said with a wink. She chuckled and sat down next to him.

"I am but…" She pulled the ring box out of her purse.

"You're proposing?"

"Very funny. It's your wedding ring." She set the box in front of him. "Go ahead."

He opened it and didn't see anything different. It just looked like the simple white gold band his father had worn for years. "Yep, that's it."

She shook her head and pulled it from the box. "Babe, I got it engraved. Look close."

Jack looked at the inside of the ring. "T.T. C.T. 6/7 J.T. E.T. 3/5" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks, Sweetie." He tried to keep the tears away but didn't succeed.

"I know you miss him and you wish he was here. This way, it might make you feel closer to him."

He nodded and then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was his turn for a present. "I have something for you too. Well two things. One is at the house and I'll show you later. The other one is here." He pulled his own little black boxes out of his pocket and handed them to her. "I hope you like them."

She opened the first one. "My wedding ring?"

"Yeah." It was a simple white gold band to match her engagement ring but it had tiny square diamonds across the top. She slipped it on her finger and smiled up at him.

"It matches perfectly. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then looked down again. Then she took his ring and slipped it on his finger. "Five days," she said quietly. He opened the other box and she gasped. "Jack, it's gorgeous." He took the princess cut diamond solitaire necklace out of its box.

"It's the one my dad gave my mom on their wedding day. She wants you to have it and wear on our day." She turned and moved her hair off her neck so he could fasten it. "She said it's your something old and something borrowed, even though she wants you to keep it."

"That's very sweet of her. Julie gave me a garter as my something new and blue. So I guess I'm covered."

"A garter, huh?" He raised his eyebrows and caused her to giggle.

"Yep."

"You wearing it now?" He put his hand on her thigh and moved her skirt up slightly.

"Jack Thornton, you keep that hand over there. I'm not wearing it now." Her face turned crimson.

"I love it when you blush. So beautiful." He kissed her temple and smiled.

She just shook her head at him, a grin on her face. "So tell me about my other present."


	21. Chapter 21 - Preparations

MARCH 2ND (THREE DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING)

"Julie, let's go. I don't want to be late for our appointment."

They had an appointment at the day spa in town for facials, manicures, and pedicures. School had been long and drawn out, pretty much because the kids wanted spring break and she wanted to get married. The next day was the last day of school for ten days and her last day for three weeks.

She was ready for hot weather, beaches, sunset walks, and romance with her very soon to be husband.

"Ok, let's go!" Elizabeth had started down to Julie's twenty year old Buick she had purchased for five hundred bucks. Elizabeth was proud of her for the purchase but surprised the thing was still running. She, however, had no right to complain since she didn't even own a car at the moment.

"Are you excited, Beth?"

"Absolutely, do you think they do massages too?"

"Probably. We can check. This is my treat so you can get anything you want."

"This is so great." It had been over six months since she had gone to a spa. She used to go weekly for manicures and she missed it a lot. It felt good to be pampered.

After the spa they were going to the mall in Billings to Victoria's Secret. It made Elizabeth blush just thinking about it. "Thinking about Jack again?"

"Maybe."

"Uh huh. Remember I am dating a handsome Thornton boy too."

"I know. I was mostly thinking about our honeymoon."

"Ah. Nervous?"

"No. Not really. Just ready." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Julie, have you and Tom been together?"

"You mean together, together?"

"Yes."

"Yes, we weren't as strong as you and Jack. The both of you must have the patience of a saint."

"It's been hard but it's important to me and he understands that."

"Well then Beth, we need to make your first time together as perfect as possible. Starting with some hot lingerie."

"Julie," she said with a giggle.

"Trust me." She really had no choice.

Elizabeth went all out. She got her eyebrows waxed, got a French manicure on her hands and her toes. She asked the lady to massage her feet and legs extra, just because. Then she got her hair styled and had a facial. It was heaven.

By the time she walked out of the spa, she was completely relaxed and actually fell asleep on their way to the mall.

"Beth, wake up. We're at the mall."

"Oh! Sorry Jules."

INSIDE THE MALL

"Hey, let's grab dinner," Julie suggested.

There was a Thai restaurant in the mall so they headed in and got seated right away. "Oh, everything looks so good," Elizabeth mentioned as she gazed at the menu. "I'm pretty sure I want Pad Thai though. What are you getting?"

"Drunken noodles. Maybe we can share?"

"Sure."

The rest of the evening went well. Their food was delicious and they had fun just spending time together.

Elizabeth ended up with a few "hot" pieces of lingerie at Julie's insistence but she also bought things she would be comfortable in and that she hoped Jack would go crazy over.

Elizabeth let her imagination take her to Aruba on the ride home. She couldn't wait to see the venue and the villa where she and Jack would be staying. She wanted to take walks on the beach holding his hand and eat at a beachside restaurant while the sun set. She wanted to snorkel in the ocean and wake up in his arms every morning.

"Yoo hoo! Earth to Beth."

"Huh? What? I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, I think your phone is ringing."

"Oh!" She pulled it from her purse and saw that Jack had called. She dialed his number and hit send.

"Hey, beautiful. How was your girl's night?"

"Good but I miss you."

"Want to come over?"

"I could have Julie bring me but then you'd have to take me home and it's already 9 o'clock."

"I'll come to you then, babe. How far from the apartment are you?"

"About twenty minutes."

"I'll see you then."

"Ok."

It felt like two hours but finally they arrived at the apartment and Jack stood waiting by his truck. "Hi, beautiful. Fancy meeting you here," he said teasing. She walked over and hugged him tight, sighing deeply. "Hey, what's going on? Didn't you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was great." She still hadn't let go, she just wanted him to hold her.

Julie took the packages inside, leaving the two of them alone. "Your hair looks good." He kissed her forehead and looked at her expression, unsure why she was upset or sad or whatever it was. "Honey?"

"I just missed you. So much. I just kept thinking about Aruba and how much I just want to be your wife and walk on the beach with you and it's taking forever to get here. Don't you think?"

"You're babbling. Are you getting cold feet?"

"No. Only warm toes for me." He chuckled. "Hold me, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she said that her foot without the actual shoe was getting cold after all.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and across the threshold. "Thought I'd practice a bit," he said with a wink.

"Thank you for coming over." He set her down gently, keeping his hands on her waist.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, sweetie." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "Are you happy, Elizabeth?"

"Of course I am."

"Something is going on. I'd like to know what it is."

She sighed and took him into her bedroom. She gestured to the bed. "This, Jack. This isn't me."

"Victoria's Secret?"

"I am not this super sexy woman that wants to knock your socks off by wearing next to nothing and spending gobs of money trying to impress you." She didn't know why it was stressing her out so suddenly, but being with him and the thought of being with him, made her extremely self conscious. She pulled out the see-through black teddy Julie picked out and insisted she wear. "This isn't what I want. Is this what you want?" She pulled out the second teddy and showed him. "I just want you to want me."

He gently took the items from her and put them back in the bags. "Sweetheart, first I want to tell you something very important. Are you listening?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked down at her hands. "You are sexy. You knock my socks off everyday just by being you. You could sleep in sweats, mine preferably, or a nightgown that covers every inch of your body and I would still find you just as sexy. Second, you don't need to impress me and you certainly don't need to spend money on lingerie to catch my eye. Whatever is in those bags isn't important to me. What's important is you and me together."

"It is going to be our first time, Jack. I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"That's not possible. You are putting so much pressure on yourself when all you need to remember is the "you and me" part. We will get through everything together."

"So, if I take it all back, it's ok with you?"

"Of course. Elizabeth, I just need you."

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly, loving the feel of his arms and the comfort she'd always found in them. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for telling me what was bothering you. The last thing that should happen on our wedding night is for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Are you nervous at all?" she asked him.

"Not nervous. I guess just anxious and ready to be your husband." She nodded. He could tell she had another question and he knew what it was. "I can see what you're wondering. I have slept with someone before and it was a very long time ago. I was seventeen and I made the mistake of doing it because I thought that's what everyone else was expecting. It was stupid and I regret not waiting." He took her hand in his, kissing her palm. "This will be our first time together and it will be amazing and perfect because we love each other."

"Thank you for telling me." He nodded. She stood up and went to her closet to get her suitcases. "Want to keep me company while I pack?"

"Sure." He moved the bags aside and sat against her headboard. She put her suitcase on the end of her bed and started filling it. "The villa has a washer and dryer so I guess I don't need to pack three weeks worth of everything, do I?"

"No, I guess not."

"Jack, what do you think of this dress?" He raised his eyes and smiled as she held her dress against her body.

"It's beautiful."

"Good. I figured I need a few dresses for if we decide to emerge from the villa for dinner or something." Her cheeks colored and he chuckled. "I can't believe I said that."

"You are so adorable. I have some things planned so if we feel like emerging, I've packed a suit too."

She walked over and opened one of the Victoria's Secret bags. She took out a grey and pink tank top that said "Angel" on the front and flannel pink and grey shorts. "I like these. I think I would feel comfortable in them."

"Then you should keep them."

She nodded and put it in the suitcase. Then she grabbed the bag that had underwear and a few new bras and packed them as well. She sighed as she started getting inside her head again. She could feel the tears forming. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Elizabeth, come here." She bit her lip, removed her cumbersome boot, and crawled up next to him on the bed. "I love you, you know that." She moved closer and put her head on his chest, nodding.

"Yeah, I know."

He tilted her chin up to meet her lips, gently. "We will go slow and everything will be just fine." She sniffed and reached up for another kiss and another. Eventually, she relaxed enough and they both fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

She woke up in his arms and smiled, thinking about how wonderful he had been about her fears and nervousness. It didn't surprise her. He was Jack after all.

She got up quietly and slipped down the hall to shower. It was her last day of school and she was going to make it fun for the kids.

After her shower, she ran to start the coffee and found Julie's note.

HEY BETH,

I HAD TO GET TO WORK EARLY. CAN YOU CATCH A RIDE WITH JACK? I'LL PICK YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL LIKE NORMAL.

SEE YA LATER

JULES

Jack sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Morning, my love."

"Morning. Two more days, sweetheart." She turned around and kissed him. "Can you drop me off at school, please?"

"Sure. I have some errands to run today, no work so I can definitely do that."

"Officially on vacation?"

"Yep. It feels good."

"So what errands?" She poured a thermos of coffee for him and a mug for her.

"Hmm..this and that."

"So secretive this morning. No hints?"

"Just some stuff for the trip."

She smiled and slipped past him. "I'm going to get dressed and then we can go."

He grabbed some eggs and cheese and bread and made them quick breakfast sandwiches while he was waiting.

About ten minutes later, he had the bar set with their breakfast. "Aw, thanks babe. It smells great." She kissed him and sat down on the stool.

LATER, AT THE MALL

Jack knew exactly what he wanted to get Elizabeth. He walked into Victoria's Secret with a few nerves but also a bit of pride to be buying something for his wife.

"Hello, sir. What can I help you with?"

"I'm getting married Saturday and I'm looking for a robe for my wife," he said, loving the word wife coming out of his mouth.

"Very good. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah. I want this…" He pulled out his phone and showed her from the website. "She wears a small." He had looked at the sizes of what she bought the night before and decided a small made sense.

"We have that robe. It's a very good choice. Very classy. "

"That's Elizabeth." He saw a short, silky, dark red nightgown with black lace edging and a slit up the left side and a robe to match. "This too, please."

"Very good, sir."

He smiled at what he hoped would be her reaction but also at the thought of seeing her in it. It would look amazing against her creamy perfect skin and dark hair. "Can you put it in a gift bag, please?"

"Absolutely."

She handed the bag to him and smiled. "Good choices sir. Your fiancé is a lucky woman."

"Thank you, but I can assure you, I'm the lucky one."

EARLY MORNING, TWO DAYS LATER

Everyone met at the airport parking lot at 4 o'clock for their 6 o'clock flight. Tom, Julie, and Elisa drove with Bill and Charlotte and then Jack, Elizabeth, Clara, and Pete drove together. Elizabeth's parents were flying in the private jet.

After they checked their bags and got through security, Jack and Elizabeth went to the Starbucks to get coffee. "You're quiet this morning, sweetie," she told him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Sorry. I'm just tired. The coffee should help."

"Jack?" Jack turned at the sound of his name.

"Faith? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Dallas for a convention for the hospital and had a layover here in Bozeman. What are you doing here?" Faith looked quickly at Elizabeth.

"We are heading to Aruba. We have a layover in Dallas."

"Aruba? Wow." She held out her hand to Elizabeth. "I'm Faith Carter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

Faith noticed Elizabeth's ring. "Are you two engaged?"

"Yes. We are headed to Aruba for our wedding tomorrow," Jack told her.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you."

"Jack, it's our turn, hon." Elizabeth turned and ordered their iced Mocha, extra shot, no whip.

"It was good to see you, Faith. I guess we must be on the same flight."

"Good to see you too. Congratulations again."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth walked over and took his hand. "Should be ready in a moment." He nodded. "Kind of awkward, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kind of."

Two minutes later they heard, "Lovebirds, Bride and Groom. Order up!"

Jack chuckled. "Nice, babe." She squeezed his hand and grabbed their drinks.

They laughed at their cups. Someone had written Bride on her cup and Groom on his with a heart and Congratulations. "They heard us talking."

Faith walked over to them. "Would you like me to take your picture?"

"You don't have to, Faith," he assured her.

"I know, but you should document everything. Only doing this once, right?"

Elizabeth handed Faith her phone.

He slipped his arm around Elizabeth and smiled stiffly. There was something about his ex taking a picture of him and his fiancé that felt strange. "Sweetie," Elizabeth said quietly. He looked over. "I love you." He couldn't help smiling then. Faith snapped a few candid shots while they were staring at each other.

She handed Elizabeth her phone and then smiled. "I'm happy for you both. I hope you have a perfect wedding and a wonderful life together."

They watched her walk away. That was their hope too.

They were in fact on the same flight as Faith and parted ways around eleven o'clock in Dallas. The group boarded their next flight in Dallas and landed in Aruba four hours later.

Jack and Elizabeth rented their own Jeep for the three weeks they would be there. The rest of the couples rented their own cars as well. The Paradise Hills Resort was where they were all staying and where the wedding venue was.

As soon as they were all settled in their rooms, they met William and Grace and Lionel and Viola at the Seaside Bar and Grill for an early dinner just before the rehearsal.

Jack sat next to Elizabeth, making sure their side of the table had a clear view of the sunset that would be happening during dinner. It was an open air restaurant, the breezes blowing off the Caribbean, teasing their hair. Elizabeth laid her hand on his thigh and he placed his hand over hers, weaving their fingers together.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." She winked at him and took a sip of her wine.

The ambiance of the restaurant was romantic and comfortable. Tea lights in lanterns lined the deck facing the ocean. Candles and flowers lined the center of the tables and soft music played in the background, even through the speakers on the deck. After they ordered, the sky started to turn pinks and oranges and purples. "Dance with me?" Jack asked her.

She had her foot brace on but nothing would stop her from enjoying the evening. They walked slowly outside to the deck and he took her in his arms, holding her close. "It's beautiful here," she mentioned.

"You're beautiful." He smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her as close as he could and still be able to dance.

Bill held Charlotte's hand as they and everyone else watched Jack and Elizabeth. He smiled over at her and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Char."

"I love you too."

He looked at her lips and leaned in. He couldn't help it. He was completely and utterly in love with her. He couldn't get enough.

"Ooohhh! Nana's kissing Mr. Avery," Elisa said loudly, making the adults chuckle.

The moment was broken but Bill would recapture it later.

About an hour later, their stomachs filled with exquisite food, the group made their way to the venue for the rehearsal.


	22. Chapter 22 - Finally Forever

PARADISE HILLS RESORT

"So this is where you will say your vows," Cheryl, the pleasant wedding planner told them. "Sunset is 6:08 pm tomorrow so the ceremony should begin about 6:00. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Pastor David Robards will be officiating and here he is now." She held her hands out as a gray haired man joined them.

"Evening folks." He shook everyone's hands and then stood with his back to the water. "Shall we practice?"

Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek and smiled. "22 hours and 9 minutes to go," he mentioned. She giggled and walked down the wooden deck path toward her father and Tom, Julie, and Elisa.

Elizabeth looked out at the set up. It was breathtaking in the dark. She couldn't imagine how amazing it would be at sunset.

Cheryl stood at the end of the wooden path. "Ok, folks. The first song will begin and Elisa, our beautiful flower girl will walk, scattering red rose petals along the path." Elisa walked slowly toward the front, pretending to scatter her flowers on the path. "Very good, sweetie. Next will be Tom and Julie." Tom offered his arm and walked down the path toward the Pastor. "Ok. Now, the music will change and Elizabeth and William will start walking."

"Ready, Bethie?"

"Yep!" He chuckled and led her down the path, kissing her cheek and slipping her hand into Jack's when they arrived under the flowered archway.

Jack looked at his lovely Elizabeth, candles flickering in her eyes, a huge smile on her face. "Maybe we should just do this right now," he suggested.

She squeezed his hands. "Tomorrow, babe. We can wait one more day."

The pastor went through the vows making sure they were exactly the way the couple wanted. "Then, I will tell you that you can…." Jack didn't wait, he just pulled her against his chest and kissed her, getting a laugh out of everyone there.

When he pulled back out of their kiss, her cheeks were flushed and a shy smile was on her lips. "Jack, take a walk with me." He nodded and held her hand as they walked back down the wooden, candlelit path. She stopped and took off her brace and her other shoe, giving them to Charlotte, and then gently set her feet in the sand, loving the feel of the cool sand between her toes.

"Ready?"

She nodded and intertwined her fingers with his, anxious to be alone with him. They walked for a bit and then he took off his shoes too. She realized they were in the shadows so most likely no one could see them. She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, the emotion and romance of the beach and the weekend propelling her forward.

"Can you believe we are really here, in Aruba, getting married tomorrow?" she asked a moment later.

"Thank goodness because I am finding it super hard to resist you right now," he admitted. She apparently decided that kissing his neck and slipping her hand inside his shirt would help the situation. "Good heavens, Elizabeth, we need to stop." He gently removed her hand from his shirt and stepped back a bit. "If you keep that up, I can't be sure I will be able to stop."

"Sorry. Um, you're staying at the villa tonight, right?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I have the key."

"Ok. Walk me back to the hotel?"

"How's your leg?"

"It's a little achy, but I should be used to that by now." He scooped her up in his arms and started walking. "Babe, I know you're strong but it's a long walk to the hotel."

He carried her past the sand to the even ground of the parking lot. He set her down and slipped his own shoes on and then walked the rest of the way to the hotel. They rode the elevator to the top floor where their group of suites were. "So, tomorrow, Elizabeth."

"What about tomorrow?" He slipped his arms around her waist, looking deep in her blue eyes.

"Tomorrow I marry this pretty girl named Beth something-or-other."

"Oh, that girl again?" He leaned closer, their foreheads touching, feeling her warm breath on his lips.

"Mmhmm. This time, I know her last name will be Thornton for at least the next fifty years."

"That sounds good. Beth Thornton."

"It sounds perfect, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she was born to be my wife and the mother of our five amazing children."

She smiled, so incredibly happy she could hardly contain herself. "You are the most adorable, wonderful, amazing man I have ever known and I consider it an honor to be your wife." He moved slightly and kissed her slowly. "I love you, cowboy."

"I love you too, Beth something-or-other."

Elizabeth walked into the suite that she was sharing with Julie and Elisa.

"Aunt Beth! You're getting married tomorrow!"

"Yes, Sweetie pie, I am."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Julie said I had to ask you."

Julie walked in the room, her hair wet from a shower. "So, Beth. How did your walk go?"

Elizabeth smiled and felt her cheeks get hot. "Um fine. I'm going to get ready for bed." The bathroom was steamy from Julie's shower and all three of their dresses were hanging up to get rid of any wrinkles that traveling may have caused.

She smiled at her dress, imagining herself walking down the aisle toward the most insanely handsome groom she had ever seen. His hair perfectly messy, his dimples in full view when he caught her eye as she walked toward him. "Tomorrow, sweetheart. I'm all yours."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth wrapped her robe around herself as she walked to the door.

"Flowers for Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"That's me." She smiled at the large bouquet of deep red roses and baby's breath. "Thank you."

She closed the door and pulled out the card.

GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL

ELEVEN MORE HOURS AND YOU'LL BE MY WIFE. I CAN'T WAIT.

I LOVE YOU,

COWBOY

She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "I can't wait either." She texted him even though what she really wanted was to see him.

"Hey, cowboy."

"Hey, beautiful. How are u this morning?"

"Couldn't b better."

"That's good 2 hear."

"The flowers R beautiful. Thank u."

"My love, the flowers pale in comparison 2 u."

"Wow, that's quite a line."

"Only the truth, sweetie."

"I miss u.. Where r u?"

" the villa. U can't come over tho."

"I could."

"Nope. Off limits until 2night."

"That's 11 hours!"

"I kno but I made a promise that I would not see u until the wedding. It will b worth the wait. Trust me."

"I love u, Jack."

"I love u 2. See u at sunset, Beth something-or-other."

"I'll b there."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Tom, Bill, and William took Jack out for lunch, kind of a bachelor thing and to help pass the hours until the wedding.

"How are you holding up, Jack?" Bill asked him.

"Oh, fine. Just...ready."

"You two should have done a sunrise wedding, then you would already be married," Tom teased.

"That would have been an idea."

William sat quietly as everyone else chatted. He was having mixed emotions about giving away his Bethie. True, they hadn't had a good relationship for awhile, but that didn't mean that he loved her any less. He was proud of the woman she had become. He was proud of her independence, even though he struggled to tell her. He was even proud of her choice in husbands. The man sitting before him was kind and strong and he loved Elizabeth and he would take care of her. He couldn't ask for anything more as a father, except maybe if they lived in the same state as him. That would help.

"William? You doing ok?" Jack asked him, noticing his silence.

"Of course. Couldn't be happier."

"Good. Could I speak with you a moment?" Jack asked.

"Sure." They walked out to the deck of the restaurant and watched the sail boats and parasailers.

"Sir, I just want to make sure that you and I are in a good place. Are you ok with Elizabeth and I getting married?"

"Of course I am. I assure you, I would not have paid for all of this if I wasn't."

"Well, yes, and we are both grateful, but I'm not speaking of the money. I mean, are you really ok with me? I know I'm not as successful as some may be but I do love her with all of my heart and I will…"

"Jack, I know you aren't Charles but I also know she didn't love him. I know she loves you. I'm completely ok with you marrying Beth."

Jack let out a deep sigh of relief. "I'm so glad. Thank you." Jack shook his hand and smiled.

THE RESORT, 4 PM

Elizabeth allowed herself a long soak in the jetted tub, allowing the bubbles to massage away any last bit of nerves that lingered. Now, she was just excited.

"Beth, the ladies are here to do your makeup and hair! We've got 90 minutes until show time!" Julie yelled through the door.

"I'll be out soon."

Elizabeth went under the water for a moment, rinsing the vanilla coconut shampoo out of her hair. This was it. Time to make herself into a bride. She dried off and slipped her robe on, walking out of the bathroom.

"Lets do this," she said with a huge smile.

"Aunt Beth! Look at me!" Elisa ran in with her princess flower girl dress on, spinning around and jumping at the same time.

"Oh, Peanut! You are gorgeous!"

"Elisa, are you ready to get your hair done?" Julie asked.

"Can I have makeup too? Please? It's a special day!"

"Maybe a little lip gloss."

"Thank you, Julie!" Elisa crawled up on the chair with a huge smile on her cherubic face.

THE VILLA

The men were getting ready at the villa with Jack. It was an hour until show time and Jack was feeling a bit nervous.

"Cold feet, bro?" Tom asked as he watched Jack pace.

"Nope, only warm toes here. Just ready. I can't wait to see her dress and say our vows and dance with her and…"

"Keep in mind, her Dad is right over there."

"I wasn't going to say anything embarrassing, Tom. That part of our lives is never going to be in a discussion with him."

"Good plan." Jack was definitely ready for that part of their lives to change however. "You have the self-control of a saint, I think."

"Sometimes. It hasn't been easy to wait, but it's important to her."

"You've got it bad, that's for sure, bro."

"I'm in love, what can I say? Love means putting the other person ahead of yourself. You'll get it one day, Tom, and you won't know what hit you."

Tom didn't acknowledge Jack's statement. He was glad to have Julie in his life and he did have strong feelings. They'd said "I love you," but Tom didn't feel it like Jack seemed to. It worried him a bit. Maybe it would just take more time.

"I'm going to get ready," Jack told him.

"Jack," Tom said, stopping him. "Congratulations, bro. Dad would be so proud of you."

Jack nodded and hugged his little brother. "Thank you. That means a lot."

THE RESORT

Julie zipped Elizabeth into her dress and smoothed out any tiny wrinkles she saw. "You look exquisite, sister."

Elizabeth felt it. She turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress was perfect. The light, natural makeup felt good for a beach wedding, as did her hair. The top half of her hair had been gathered at the back of her head, twisted at the sides with a ribbon and tiny baby's breath interwoven into something resembling a crown or halo. The rest flowed freely allowing for the breezes that came off the Caribbean.

"Lets go," Elizabeth said, anxious to see Jack. "I'm ready." She looked down at her boot, wishing it wasn't there, but grateful it wasn't a cast. She was going to wear it until it was time to walk down the aisle and then she was going barefoot.

AT THE BEACH

Ten minutes. Jack only needed to wait ten more minutes. He turned under the flower archway and looked at the water. The sun was getting lower in the sky, reflecting off the water.

"Almost ready, son?" William had walked up to him and extended his hand.

"Yes, sir. Very ready."

Grace joined them, adjusting William's tie. "You look handsome, Will." She smiled and winked at him.

"You look beautiful, Gracie." He kissed her cheek and winked back. If Jack wasn't mistaken, he saw a blush creep onto Grace's face.

"Jack, you look very dashing." He smiled at her term and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Grace. You look lovely."

The Pastor walked up and greeted them. "Time for everyone to take their spots."

Jack's heartbeat sped up with anticipation as he turned to face the wooden path exquisitely lit up with purple and ivory tea lights in their lanterns.

He watched as Charlotte on Bill's arm walked up and joined him and then Grace moved over next to them. Pete and Clara and Viola and Lionel joined them as well.

He stood watching as he saw Elisa standing at the end of the walkway, barefoot, with her basket, waiting for her cue from the music. She waved, apparently very excited to get moving. He waved back and blew her a kiss.

At precisely six o'clock, the violin music began and Elisa smiled. She counted to three and then walked slowly toward him scattering red pedals as she went. When she got to the front, she wiggled her finger for him to bend down. He did and she kissed his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Jack."

"I love you, Peanut." She walked over next to Charlotte and Bill and Grace.

Julie and Tom made it to the front and then the music stopped for a moment.

"Ready, Bethie?" William asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." She slipped her fingers in the crook of his elbow as they took their spot to wait for the music to start.

Jack stopped breathing for a moment when he finally saw Elizabeth. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked quickly to clear them. He wanted to see her without any problems.

The music started and she walked toward him, a calm smile filling her face, the light from the sun turning everything around them pink and orange. It was breathtaking. She was breathtaking.

William placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's and kissed her cheek. "Take care of each other," he told them and then stepped toward Grace.

Elizabeth and Jack were now facing each other, their fingers joined. "Hi, beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening, to witness and bless the joining of Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher in marriage. The union of marriage in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy and is not to be taken lightly. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," William said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled at him and then returned her attention to Jack.

"Jack, please repeat after me. "I, Jack Thomas Thornton, take you, Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, to be my wedded wife.."

Jack squeezed her hands. "I, Jack Thomas Thornton, take you, Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward.."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer.."

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer…"

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish…"

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish.."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." Jack smiled as he finished. Elizabeth grinned knowing it was her turn.

"Elizabeth, repeat after me.."

As Elizabeth said her vows, the sun was slipping below the water, casting a lovely calm, blue glow on everything. The lanterns burned brightly and a slight breeze blew. She looked deep into his green eyes and poured her heart into her vows, amazing herself that she hadn't burst into tears. This was perfect. He was perfect for her.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live," she finished.

"May I have the rings?" Tom and Julie handed the Pastor the rings and then stepped back.

"Jack, please take Elizabeth's ring, place it on her finger, and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending promise of love and faithfulness."

Jack slipped the ring on her finger next to her engagement ring and repeated, "This ring is a symbol of my unending promise of love and faithfulness."

"Elizabeth, please take Jack's ring, place it on his finger, and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my unending promise of love and faithfulness."

As she placed the ring on his finger and repeated her promise, she felt a tear drop fall on her hand. She looked up at Jack. He had tears on his face. She realized the ring now on his finger, must have made him think of his dad. "Oh, babe." She reached up and touched his cheek.

He knew he wasn't supposed to yet, but he stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead, lowering his head so their foreheads were touching. He just needed to feel her close.

"Tonight, with the repeating of their vows and the exchanging of their rings, I now pronounce that Jack and Elizabeth are husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

Jack smiled, placing his hands on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She raised up on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist, unable to wait any longer.

Their family smiled and clapped as they kissed in the moonlight.

"Yay! Aunt Beth, you really are my Aunt now!" Elisa said as she threw her arms around them. Elizabeth picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes, I am, Peanut."

Everyone else walked up and congratulated them and eventually they started walking to the outdoor pavilion off to the side of the hotel.

Jack gently tugged his wife's hand and pulled her into the shadows. "Come here, Mrs. Thornton."

"Coming," she said with a laugh.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they had to breathe. "This dress, babe. My goodness.." He slid his fingers under the straps and then bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"You like it?" she whispered.

"That's an understatement." He kissed her lips again, his hands traveling to her waist and then the low draping fabric in the back. His fingers slid just under the fabric in the back, making her shiver with anticipation. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No. Not cold. The opposite of cold," she stammered. He smiled and kissed her slowly, pulling her deeper into the perfect oblivion he was creating with his hands and magical lips. "Um. Jack, we need to get to our dinner." She said the words, but immediately missed him when he stopped kissing her.

"Yeah." He kissed her again and then scooped her up and carried her to the party.

Everyone clapped as they entered the pavilion, lit up by twinkle lights and candles. "It's Jack and Elizabeth Thornton, everyone!" Cheryl yelled.

The music started for their first dance. "Jack, did you tell them to play this?" The gentle guitar sounds of Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight," played on the speakers as he pulled her close.

"Of course I did. It's our song."

"Yes it is." She smiled and snuggled into his arms as he started singing in her ear. One more perfect thing to add to the evening.

The father daughter dance came next. Elizabeth had arranged for "Daddy, Dance with Me" by Krystal Keith. Although, she questioned her choice once they listened to the words. The tears flowed as they realized what was happening.

"Bethie, I just want you to know that I am so very proud of you."

"Thank you." She leaned against his chest and sighed, feeling like she was a child and he was rocking her to sleep.

"I want you to know that I think Jack was a perfect choice for you."

"I think so too."

"Even though I gave you away, I will always be there for you both." He kissed her cheeks and forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy."

By the end of the song, Elizabeth was emotionally spent. What a wonderful day and it wasn't even over. She immediately searched for her new husband, finding him chatting with his mom at a table. He looked up as she walked over, giving her a grin. She walked up behind him and hugged his neck. "Hi, husband."

"Hello, wife."

"I was thinking maybe we could leave soon?"

"Don't you want to eat dinner?"

"I'd be ok with eating at the villa."

"Ok, well, I'm going to dance with Mom and Elisa and then we can go." She nodded, feeling a bit jealous that she had to share him with the other loves in his life. Then she remembered...they were going to have many years to dance together. She could share him for a few more minutes. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Of course. I've never been better."

Elizabeth watched as he danced with Charlotte and Elisa and Jack watched as she danced with Tom and Bill.

By the time dinner came out, they decided to eat with everyone else before leaving.

Finally around ten o'clock, the newlyweds got in their Jeep to drive the five miles to their villa. Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It was perfect," he said simply.

"It was."

"Doing Ok?" She nodded. "Honey, there's no hurry tonight. We have all the time in the world."

"I'm glad. I don't want to rush."

He pulled into the driveway, parked the Jeep, and then walked around to open her door. "It's beautiful here," she said as she took in their surroundings.

"Wait until you see the views from the deck. It's amazing." They walked up to the door and he unlocked it. Then he picked her up and carried her across the threshold. "You've been on your leg a lot today."

"I have but it feels ok." Instead of putting her down, he leaned forward an inch and kissed her soft lips. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He put her down and held on, not wanting her even an inch away. "Of course."

"I mean for the last few months. I really appreciate everything you did for me."

"You're welcome." He touched her soft shoulder, sliding his fingers under the straps of her dress, giving her goosebumps. "I have a gift for you."

"Jack, you've given me so much. I don't need anything else, just you."

"Lets go see what it is." He took her fingers and pulled her behind him into the master suite.

She looked at the bed where there was a gift bag from Victoria's Secret. It made her pause for a moment. "You went into Victoria's Secret and bought me a present?"

"Two actually but I'll save one for tomorrow. I just want you to be comfortable and feel beautiful at the same time. I think that will accomplish that."

She bit her bottom lip and walked over to the bed. She pulled out a very lovely silk robe. It was pink and would match her tank and shorts set perfectly. She turned and looked at her husband. Suddenly, she loved him even more and that made her want to wear his thoughtful gift. "I'm going to go change. I'll be out soon," she told him. She walked over to her suitcase, opened it, and pulled out her Angel tank and shorts. "Babe, can you unzip my dress for me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth rolled over expecting to see Jack next to her, but he wasn't there. She sniffed the air. "Mmm bacon!" She was famished and he was cooking. She threw her new robe on, tied it around her waist, and went to find the bacon, and Jack of course.

As she entered the kitchen, she giggled, finding him at the stove in his boxers, wearing his mother's pink ruffled apron.

"Good morning, cowboy. Nice apron you have on there."

"Morning. I figured I'd bring it seeing as how you loved it so much the last time I wore it."

She walked over and slipped her arms around his waist. "I remember thinking, "Yep, that's the man I'm going to marry.""

"And you did!"

"Yes I did." He looked at her, well, basically stared. "Jack? Do I look ok? I just thought I would wear…" She looked down, smoothing the robe.

"You look beautiful. In fact, I was thinking I would like you to come a bit closer."

She smiled shyly. "How's this?" She moved an inch.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "Honestly, you can't be too close at this point." He abandoned the French Toast they appeared to be having and decided kissing his new wife was more important. After a few moments of that, he ran his hand slowly down her back to her rear. "Hmm. So Mrs. Thornton, would you like to share whatever is under that robe?"

"Maybe after we eat." She let her own hands travel. "I'm starving. I feel like I've run a marathon or two." She kissed his tempting lips. "Pretty sure that's your fault."

"Maybe but I'm thinking it was a mutual marathon."

"Promise me something," she said quietly.

"Anything."

"Promise that you'll always cook me breakfast in nothing but your boxers and this crazy apron."

"Except in the winter or once our babies start getting old enough to realize their daddy is in his underwear or if we have a houseguest."

She laughed and snatched a piece of bacon from the plate. "I'm going to go over here now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I seem to be a distraction and at this rate, we'll never get to eat."

He couldn't argue with that. She was absolutely a distraction. "We should eat on the deck, hon. It's gorgeous out there this morning. Nothing like seeing the ocean while you're eating breakfast."

"Sounds good."

After breakfast they laid down on the lounge chair by the pool, just enjoying being together. "I think we should stay here all day," she suggested.

"Ok, but maybe we could spend some time inside too…like in the bedroom..maybe?"

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "It's time to share."

"I like sharing. In fact, it's my favorite thing," he told her as he dutifully followed her inside.

"I bet."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jack was getting something out of the dresser drawer across the room when Elizabeth woke up. "Babe, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

"Mmm…I'll just take one tonight."

"Ok sweetie." He wasn't going to push it…it was a new situation. She was probably still a bit uncomfortable.

She moved to his pillow which smelled like him and fell asleep, smiling as she heard him singing to himself.

Jack came out a bit later and found her sleeping. He decided to let her sleep but he really didn't want to do anything but be with her so he climbed over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her middle, taking a deep breath of her heavenly scent.

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth suggested they have a movie night so they snuggled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Jack slipped his arm around her shoulders and stared at her. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, handsome."

"You are my wife," he said quietly.

"Did you just figure that out?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, but it just hit me that I'm sitting here, in Aruba, with my wife. How crazy is that?"

"Pretty crazy," she admitted. "You know what else is crazy?"

"What's that?"

"That we are in here watching a movie when we could be outside in the pool or in the hot tub."

"Good point." He took off his shirt and started taking off his shorts. "Are you coming, wife?"

"Yes, but I'm going to put my suit on."

"Ok, see you out there." Then he thought of her and her black bikini she had worn in the hot tub at her parents house. "Honey? Are you going to be wearing the black one?" he asked.

"Actually I bought a new one. You like the black one?"

"Yeah." She giggled at him, looking much younger than his 33 years.

"I think you'll like this one too." She winked and walked away.

Oh, he had no doubt he would love it. He walked out on the deck and dove into the pool.

PARADISE HILLS RESORT

Bill knocked on Charlotte's door and waited. "Be right there," he heard her say.

They were headed for a walk on the beach. He couldn't wait. Charlotte Thornton was the woman he couldn't bear to be away from. He'd seen her every day for the last almost two months and it wasn't enough. He felt like a lovesick teenager.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Bill." His eyes traveled from her head to her toes. Good grief, she looked good in shorts and flip flops. He handed her a rose, a pink one, to go with her collection. He had given her two red and a white the day before. He planned a yellow for the next day. "Thank you." She stepped forward and kissed him.

She loved being courted or wooed or whatever it was he was doing. He made her feel beautiful and wanted on so many levels.

"Ready to go, Char?"

"Yep." She slid her room card into her pocket and accepted his hand, following him out the door. "Where are we headed?"

"There's a stretch of beach down the road a bit that I heard is beautiful in the moonlight. I thought we'd go there."

"Ok." She thought it was a bit strange to drive to a beach when their hotel was on the beach, but she'd play along.

About ten minutes later, they parked and started walking. She paused a moment and removed her flip flops and then grabbed his fingers again.

"Bill? You seem nervous."

He was but he was also in love, completely, and she constantly made him lose his train of thought and his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. This night was no exception.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Then he stopped. "Char, I love you."

"I love you too, but why do I feel like there's a but? Char, I love you, but I don't think we should see each other anymore?"

"No, no, no. I will never say that."

"That's a relief." She watched him, his fingers fidgeting. "What's on your mind?"

"You. You are always, constantly on my mind, for the last eleven years." He kissed her hand and then finally met her eyes. "Honey, I am so in love with you, I don't even know how to express it." So, he stopped talking and knelt down on his knee. "I feel so grateful to have the chance to love you. I want to spend every single day for as long as we are given, making you feel wanted and needed. Marry me Charlotte?"

She didn't answer right away, she just knelt down in the sand with him and kissed him, holding on tightly to his neck. When they paused to breathe for a moment he looked in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes that reflected the moon.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded, her tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Yes."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out her ring. A white gold band with four diamonds. "I hope you like it. If you don't we can take it back." He slid it gently on her finger.

"Its beautiful."

LATER, BACK AT THE VILLA

"Sweetheart, your phone keeps buzzing." It was across the room. He left it across the room on purpose.

He pulled her further toward him, her head on his chest. "I don't want to move right now. I'll see who it was tomorrow."

"Babe, what if it's important?"

"Nothing is more important than you."

She sighed. "That's very sweet but what if it's an emergency?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, agreeing she had a point. He kissed her forehead and pulled his arm out from under her. "I'll be right back."

He walked across the room and looked at his phone. "Three missed calls and two texts from Mom," he muttered.

He opened the text. "Hey, son. I hope I'm not disturbing you and Elizabeth…." He scrolled up and saw a selfie of her and Bill and her hand with a ring on it.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mom and Bill are apparently engaged," he muttered.

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"Is it?" He set his phone down. "I need a moment." She watched him walk out of the bedroom, his shoulders down. She debated whether to follow him or let him stew for a bit. She decided that she could at least sit with him even if he didn't want to talk.

She didn't see him in the house so she wandered outside. He was standing at the deck railing looking at the ocean. She moved to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You ok?" He looked at her but didn't speak. "When you're ready, I'm here."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, enjoying the feel of her presence. "I don't get it."

"Get what, sweetie?"

"I can't imagine ever loving someone as much as I love you. I thought she and my dad had that too. How does she fall in love with Bill after dating him for two months?"

"I fell in love with you with one kiss, babe. Also, they have known each other for over ten years. He's loved her a long time."

A tear fell down his cheek as he looked down at his father's ring that was on his finger. "I miss him."

"Sweetheart, of course you do."

"I guess it's not really fair to expect her to never meet someone." She didn't agree, she just kissed his cheek.

"Did you text her back?"

"No, I needed to think first."

"It's late, let's go to bed. You can text her in the morning."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth decided breakfast was her job the next morning. They needed groceries so she debated to wait for Jack or call Julie and ask her to take her.

She decided to wait for Jack so she sat on the deck and watched the sunrise with a cup of coffee and a blanket.

Jack woke up but Elizabeth was not next to him. He pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt and went to go find her.

"Morning, babe," he said as he joined her under the blanket.

"Hey." She snuggled up to him and kissed his neck. "We need groceries. Wanna take me to the store?"

"Sure."

"Did you call your mom?"

"No. It's early."

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the store. Then we can go to the resort and find your mom and Bill."

"Elizabeth, I really don't want to do that."

"We need groceries."

"Not the store. I don't want to see my Mom."

"Babe, you can't avoid it forever. They fly home tomorrow." He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. "Just remember, Beth is always right."

THE STORE

Elizabeth pulled up her grocery list on her phone. Jack walked over with two top sirloin steaks, two lobster tails, a couple bottles of wine and strawberries. "Jack, none of those things are on the list."

"I need some chocolate. I'll be back."

Elizabeth walked down the next aisle and picked up flour and sugar. "Got the chocolate?" Jack walked toward her with a grin on his face.

"Got it."

"Want biscuits and gravy for breakfast?"

"Oh, yes please," he told her. His stomach growled as if on cue.

"Can you get butter and sausage please?"

He walked off and got the items but also came back with coffee, creamer, yogurt, cereal, and milk.

"Babe, I can see shopping on a budget is going to be a challenge with you, isn't it?"

"What's a budget?"

"Uh huh."

"Elizabeth, we are on our honeymoon. We should be able to have anything we want."

"When you go grocery shopping normally do you use a list or coupons?"

"Nope. It's all up here," he told her, tapping on his head.

"I have an idea."

"Ok."

"When we get back to the real world, I'll do the grocery shopping and make us a budget. Also, we can put all of the money from my paycheck into a savings account for emergencies for the next year. If we figure out that we can make it on just your income, we will have a nice savings and it won't be hard when we have a baby. That way if I want to take six months or a year off, I can."

"Smart idea, babe. However, now, since we are on our honeymoon, I think we should not worry about money and just have fun."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stretched to kiss him. She looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around and then slipped her hands into his back pockets. She smiled as he reacted.

"Babe, we're in public."

"Mmhmm. Your point?"

"I don't even know anymore." He kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair.

"You guys know you're in public, right?"

"Julie, as always, your timing is impeccable," Jack said as he released her.

"Thanks. Now, due to health codes, there is a rule about making out in a grocery store." She looked into their cart. "Yum, lobster, steak, wine. Strawberries and chocolate?"

"I'm starving, we should go," he told Elizabeth.

"Me too." She stuck her hand in his back pocket again and smiled. "Bye Jules. See you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Beth. Have a nice honeymoon."

"We are," Elizabeth said loudly. "Oh! We need mushrooms, babe, and potatoes, and sour cream."

BACK AT THE VILLA

Jack chuckled when he emerged from his shower and walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth stood at the stove making brunch in his pink ruffled apron and her sexy red lace underwear and lace tank top combo that was now his favorite thing ever.

"Nice apron, wife. It looks familiar."

She turned with a grin on her face. "You like?"

"Um..yeah, but the red underwear and tank top completes the ensemble."

"Thought you might appreciate that." Even the boot she had on her right leg couldn't detract from the look. He walked over and untied the apron, lifting it over her head. "What are you up to? I have to keep stirring…" She couldn't finish the thought because she was picked up, placed on the counter, and wrapped in his arms before she could even attempt another syllable. "This counter is cold and that's going to burn." He kissed her long and slow and then reached over and stirred the bubbling mixture. She realized she honestly didn't care if it burned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

His phone vibrated on the counter just as things were beginning to escalate. Without thinking, he answered it without looking at the screen. "Yeah?" he said breathlessly as she continued kissing his neck.

"It's me, son."

"Mmm…Mom! Um….Hi!"

Elizabeth giggled as she ran her fingers under the edge of his shirt. He stepped back, backing against the island.

"I'm sorry to call you, but I didn't hear from you and I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"It's really not a good time to talk, Mom." He watched Elizabeth hop gingerly off the counter and continue cooking. "Maybe we can have dinner tonight? The four of us."

Elizabeth turned to look at him and smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you guys from anything you may have planned."

"No plans. Why don't you come to the villa? About seven? We'll grill out."

"Ok. We'll bring a salad."

"Alright, see you tonight."

He tossed his phone on the counter and returned to his bride. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Food's done. Let's eat."

"Moment's over?"

"Until after brunch. I'm starved."


	24. Chapter 24

THE VILLA, DINNERTIME

Elizabeth put on her new navy sundress and flat sandals for dinner. Well, one sandal. "What do you think?" She turned around and looked at Jack who was still lounging in bed.

"I much prefer you wearing less," he flirted.

"I would but I'm pretty sure that would be the last time your Mom would visit."

She turned back around and twisted her hair into a messy ponytail. "Now, do I look ok, Jack?"

"Always."

"Babe, they are going to be here in…" The doorbell rang. "Now, apparently." She rushed out of the room. "Get up!"

He groaned and covered his face with her pillow.

Elizabeth opened the door. "Hi!"

"Hi, Elizabeth." Charlotte hugged her and then walked in and then Bill followed, kissing her cheek.

She frowned and looked at Bill. "What am I supposed to call you? You're my boss but now you're engaged to my mother-in-law. I call her Mom but…"

"How about Bill, and Mr. Avery in front of the students."

"Ok. That makes sense." They all looked up as Jack walked in wearing his sweats, a wrinkled black t-shirt, and bare feet. He very obviously hadn't brushed his hair either. "Jack," she said, her eyebrows raised high.

"Hi, hon." He kissed her cheek and walked over to his Mom. "Hi, Ma."

"Son." She looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?" He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Bill, good to see ya." He walked over to the fridge and looked inside. "Everyone likes pancakes, right?"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Making dinner."

Charlotte walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out to the deck.

"Ma? What?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Jack, I know that this bothers you, but I'm finally happy. Don't you even care?"

"Of course I care. Don't you care how I feel?"

"How do you feel? You invite us to dinner after never even mentioning my news and you come out here like you just rolled out of bed."

"It's my honeymoon. I did just roll out of bed."

"Jack Thornton, you surprise me. You are an amazing, sweet, caring man, but right now, I don't even like you. I'm sorry that my engagement is hard for you, but I won't apologize for loving him. Have a good evening."

Charlotte walked back in the house and over to Bill. "Lets go."

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment. "Please don't leave."

"I can't stay here when my own son doesn't care one way or the other. Goodbye sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your trip."

"We will. I love you."

"Love you too."

Elizabeth locked the door behind them and wandered into the bedroom to change. Jack walked in and sat on the bed.

"Sweats Jack, really? You didn't even brush your hair." He stayed silent as she tied the sash on her robe. "Pancakes? We were going to have steak and lobster. We were going to congratulate them on their engagement. What happened?"

He stared at his hands and played with his ring. She sat down next to him, placing her hand on his back. "He was my Dad's best friend. He loved my mom for eleven years, Elizabeth. Eleven years."

"Yes he did. He waited for her because he didn't want to be disrespectful to your Dad."

"With Monte, I didn't see it heading to marriage so I was ok with it. Bill is going to be my step-dad."

"He is not trying to replace your father."

"But that's what he's doing. My dad is not coming back and Bill is going to be where Dad should be. Elizabeth, he should still be here! He should have been at my wedding and he should get to know you. It's not fair."

"Sweetheart, you are correct. It's not fair that he isn't here."

"But?"

"It's also not fair to alienate your mother and Bill because you miss your father."

She handed him her phone. "What?"

"Call them. Tell them to come back. Then we are going to get dressed and make a nice meal for them."

"I don't want…"

"You love your mom. Show her that you do by accepting this wonderful thing that is happening to her."

AN HOUR LATER

"You look nice, Jack." He slipped his belt through the loops on his pants and fastened it. He wore a light gray button down shirt with black dress pants.

She had put her navy dress back on, but left her hair down. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being my voice of reason." He kissed her gently.

"That's my job. I take it seriously."

The doorbell rang and they went to greet them together.

"Hi!" Elizabeth said again. "Please come in."

The older couple walked in and hugged Elizabeth. Charlotte then avoided looking at Jack.

"Mom?" Jack walked over to her and touched her arms.

"Jack." He could see the hurt and pain that he had caused. Her eyes showed her tears that were waiting to fall.

"I'm so sorry." She looked up at him and let the tears fall. "I love you and I am happy for you. It's just hard."

"I know." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry too. Honestly I think we should have waited to tell you until you got home."

"No, I should have thought of someone other than myself. Please forgive me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I forgive you."

Elizabeth and Bill started setting the table with china and crystal wine glasses from the cupboards.

"Who wants lobster and who wants steak?" Jack asked everyone.

Once that was decided, Elizabeth started on her mushroom cream gravy for the steaks while Charlotte poured the wine.

Bill wandered out to see the view from the deck and to talk to Jack while he grilled the food.

"This view is amazing, Jack."

"It is, yes. The moon shining on the water is perfect."

"Jack, I love her, you know?"

"I know."

"I am not trying to dishonor the memory of your father. He was a great man and my best friend."

"I know that too. At this point in my life, I don't need a father, but that doesn't mean I don't think about how badly I wanted him at my wedding or how much he would have loved Elizabeth."

"He would have, that's for sure."

"Bill, I am grateful that you and my mom finally found each other. I want her to be happy and you make her happy." He flipped the steaks and turned to look at Bill. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you and welcome to the family." He held out his hand and Bill took it. "Also, I'm sorry about before. I was rude and well, let's just say I was acting like a five year old."

"Thank goodness your wife has experience with young children," Bill said, teasing.

"Agreed!" Jack laughed.

"Jack, I promise you I won't ever hurt your Mom on purpose. I just want her to be happy."

"I know. Thanks Bill."

They walked back in a few moments later with the steaks and lobster tails. The women were sitting at the table waiting.

After the prayer, Jack raised his wine glass to toast. "To true love and many years of happiness. Congratulations to all of us."

"Here here!"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elizabeth and Jack took full advantage of the private jet to fly home. No security lines, no layovers. Just a straight flight from Aruba to Bozeman where Julie was going to be waiting to drive them home to the ranch.

"Should be home in a little less than two hours," Jack told her as he slipped his arm behind her.

"Mmm. Home. Back to the real world of budgets and jobs and physical therapy and…"

"Hot tubs and feather beds and breakfast in our skivvies."

She giggled. "Skivvies. We can eat all our meals in our skivvies if we feel like it." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Good idea."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored. Wanna make out?"

"Oh sweetheart, you never have to ask."

TWO HOURS LATER

As they prepared to step off the plane, Elizabeth fixed his hair and wiped his mouth free of the lipstick he was now wearing. "There, now she won't be able to tell."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" She pulled her compact mirror out and laughed. Her lipstick was now all over her face and her ponytail wasn't a ponytail anymore. "Your skirt is crooked too," he pointed out.

After another five minutes, they were both presentable and ready to see Julie. Or so they thought.

As soon as Julie saw them she laughed. "That must have been some flight." They looked at each other and then down.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sister. I can spot a make out session a mile away. Jack missed a button or two on his shirt and I can see your bra strap."

"Thanks Julie. What would we do without you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed, adjusting her shirt so the bra strap wasn't visible. Jack fixed his buttons.

They got their luggage from the plane and walked to the old Buick Julie still drove. It finally started after three tries.

"Jules, maybe you should buy a different car. You know, one that runs?"

"What and get rid of Bertha? Not a chance. She just doesn't like the cold."

"Bertha?"

"Bertha the Buick. It's a good name." Elizabeth giggled.

"On the upside, the back seat is spacious," Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No making out in the back seat of my car unless I'm the one doing it."

"What kind of rule is that, Jules?" Jack asked.

"One I just made up."

They drove for a few minutes but not in the direction of home. "Jules, this isn't the way to Hunter Creek."

"Very true. I'm dropping you two off somewhere."

"Dropping us off? We just need to get home."

Julie smiled and drove to a car dealership. "Ok, so just head inside and tell them your names. I'll take your luggage to the ranch."

"What?"

"Just go inside. Trust me."

Jack and Elizabeth figured they should at least see what was waiting for them. He took her hand and led her inside to the front desk.

"Hi, we're Jack and Elizabeth Thornton."

"Yes, sir. Here are your two sets of key fobs. Each set has one for your ignition and one for the remote start." She set a clipboard in front of them. "Just sign here that you picked up the vehicle."

"What vehicle?" Elizabeth asked.

"That one, Mrs. Thornton." The girl pointed outside to a brand new black Acura MDX.

"We didn't buy a car."

"No ma'am. It's a gift. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." They walked outside and pushed the button to unlock the doors.

"Wow, babe. Your father sure goes all out."

"He does and I do need a car."

They climbed in and looked around. The interior was tan leather and had chrome detailing. All seats were heated and the front were air conditioned. Moon roof, heated steering wheel, GPS, Bluetooth, Mp3, entertainment package. "Elizabeth, this thing even parks itself."

"Jack, are you ok with this? I know you said we could buy our own vehicle."

"It just means we can use our money for something else, like vacation or something."

"Jack, let's go home."

"Ok."

As they drove, checking out the bells and whistles, she noticed how much room there was. "There's room for a bunch of babies in here," she mentioned.

"True."

"It might be hard to wait a year."

"It might," he agreed.

"I kind of don't want to wait that long. Maybe six months?"

"Ok. Six months is good with me."

She grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Ok, good. So in September, I'll go off the pill. If we got pregnant right away, I would have the baby during summer break."

He smiled and raised her hand to his lips. He loved that she needed a plan or a list for everything. "I love you Beth Thornton."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth turned on the Bluetooth and connected her phone. Then she pushed the call button on the dash. "Call Dad."

"Calling Dad," the robotic voice announced.

"William Thatcher," he said.

"Hi, Dad."

"Welcome home, Bethie."

"Jack's here too."

"Welcome home, son."

"Thanks William. It's good to be home."

"Dad, thank you so much for the car. It wasn't necessary but we appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Both of you. I hope I didn't overstep."

"No, sir. As Beth said, we appreciate it."

"Ok. Well, I know it's nine months away, but we'd like you both to come to Madison for Christmas."

She looked at Jack. He nodded. "Ok, we will be there."

"Great. I'll tell your mother. Have a good evening."

"You too, Dad."

45 MINUTES LATER

They pulled into their driveway and were greeted by Harvey.

"Hi, buddy!" Jack told him, rubbing his ears. "I missed you."

"Hey, Jack! Welcome home."

"Hey Pete."

"Nice car."

"Thanks. Mr. Thatcher got it for us."

Pete nodded. Jack followed him out to the barn and Elizabeth went in the house. Harvey followed her inside.

"Are you hungry, bud?" He let out a bark. "Well, let's feed you."

After feeding Harvey, she carried their suitcases to Jack's bedroom, which was now their bedroom. She looked in his closet and noticed that he had made room for her clothes and shoes. She hung up her wedding dress, his vest and pants, and their other dressy clothes they had packed. Then she unpacked her other items, finding half his drawers in the dresser were empty.

"Hey there," he said as he walked in. "Do you have enough room, babe?"

"Yes, thank you." She took off her earrings and watch and placed them on the dresser. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a bit weird."

"It's new. Just remember, it's your home now too. You can change what you want or not. If you aren't comfortable, we will make it better."

"Yeah." She nodded and pulled her robes and pajamas out of her suitcase, folding them and putting them in a drawer.

Jack watched her but noticed she was a bit emotional. "Hey, it's ok." He wrapped his arms around her.

"This is kind of scary. It's real now."

"Yeah. It is."

"I have to go to work tomorrow and schedule my physical therapy. I want to make our lunches and.. "

"Why don't we just go make some dinner and watch a movie by the fire. Then after that, I'll help you make lunches."

"Ok."

"Honey, everything is good. It will be an adjustment but we will get through it together."


	25. Chapter 25 - Best Laid Plans

THE NEXT DAY

Elizabeth got up early, took a shower, and made breakfast all before Jack joined her.

"Morning, Elizabeth."

"Morning, babe. Don't forget you need to take me to work. Julie will bring me home."

"Yep. I'm ready."

"Aren't you hungry? I made you French toast and bacon."

"Well, I need to get to dispatch. I'll take it with me."

She put it in a Tupperware container and slipped it in his lunch box. Then she poured his coffee into his thermos and handed it to him.

"Hey, where's your smile?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I'm working on it."

He put his lunchbox down and stepped close to her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "I hope you have a good day." He kissed her slowly and pulled back when he felt tears on her face. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"Hormones? PMS I guess and I'm just not ready to be apart from you."

He nodded. "Me either, but we need to just do it. It will get easier eventually. In the mean time, I'll try to get up earlier so we can have breakfast together."

"Sounds good."

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled the new car up next to the school. "Bye, sweetie. Love you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too. See you tonight."

EMT DISPATCH, HUNTER CREEK

Jack sat in the break room and ate his French toast and drank his coffee. "Hey, Jack! Welcome back."

"Thanks Mike. It's good to be here."

"Is that your MDX out there? Nice!"

"Yeah, well, it's Elizabeth's."

"Congratulations, man. How's married life?"

"Good. Sometimes confusing, but good."

"What do you mean?"

"Just learning about her, what makes her happy or sad."

"Well, with Renee, certain times she would be overly emotional or distant. It only lasted a few days but she sometimes just needed a hug. Other times, she would need to talk. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks Mike." Jack knew it took a lot for Mike to talk about his late wife. She had died the year before of breast cancer and times had been hard.

"Oh, and flowers or chocolate were a godsend."

"Double fudge ice cream."

"Yeah, that'll do it."

AT LUNCHTIME

Jack picked up his phone at noon, knowing she would be at lunch. He touched her name and hit call.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hi, sweetheart. How is your day so far?"

"Ok. Getting back in the swing of things. We started a new project and the kids seem to like it."

"Oh? What is it?"

"They are writing their own book. It could be about their family or pets but it has to have words on every page and the words need to explain the pictures that they draw."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah."

"Did you have plans for dinner tonight?"

"No. We need to grocery shop."

"I'll pick up dinner. You just set the table and light some candles."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Love you, Jack."

"Love you too."

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth put a few candles for the table and set the dishes and silverware. Then she went upstairs and slipped on a floral patterned sundress she bought in Aruba. She rubbed some coconut lotion on her arms and shoulders and smiled at her reflection. Her mood was better than earlier. Now she just missed Jack.

Her phone chimed. "Leaving 2 P/U food. Will b home soon."

"B careful, please."

"I will."

An hour later, he pulled into the driveway. She opened the door when she saw how many bags he had in his hands.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi. You said we needed groceries so I went there first." He kissed her as he walked past. "Mmm. You smell good."

"Thanks. Do you need help?"

"Nope, got it." He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down. "It looks nice in here." He picked up the bouquet of roses and handed them to her. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." He pulled things out of the bags and she began to notice a theme.

"Sweetie, there is a lot of chocolate here. Chocolate pie, kisses, double fudge ice cream, even chocolate bunnies."

"I thought…well.. You mentioned hormones and PMS…so I thought this might help."

She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'm so lucky. You are a wonderful husband." She kissed him again and then hugged him tight. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"I also got General's Chicken and Sweet and Sour soup."

"Oh! Did you get egg rolls?"

"Of course I did!"

She helped him take the rest of the non-chocolate items out of the bag and chuckled. "You remembered the brand of tampons I use?"

"Well, no, I put it in my phone from last time."

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes, you did. But I don't mind hearing it."

Dinner was perfect. Nothing like comfort food to make you feel better.

He put the leftovers away and suggested they go sit by the fire. They went upstairs and changed and then snuggled under a blanket on the couch. "Did I tell you Clara's having a boy?"

"No, that's great."

"It is but the doctor said that he has a hole in his heart so he'll have to have surgery after he's born."

"Oh, wow. That's scary."

"Yeah. Clara's taking it hard." She laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Did you call about physical therapy?"

"Yeah, I need to see the doctor on Friday to see when he wants me to start. It's been about 12 weeks so I probably will start next week."

"Honey, let's go take a bath."

"A bubble bath with candles and music?"

"Is there another kind?"

"Nope, just checking."

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth stood in the bathroom staring at her birth control pills. She should have had a period in the past week but she didn't. Now she was nauseated. She hadn't missed a pill but she did take a few later than normal while in Aruba.

She pulled out her phone and texted Julie. "Hey."

"Hey, Beth."

"Um, can you run 2 the store 4 me?"

"Sure, what do u need?"

"A few pregnancy tests."

Her phone rang a second later. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I am."

"Did you miss one?"

"No, there was a few days where I took it later than normal but I never missed one."

"Did you have a period?"

"No. I should have last week but…and now I'm nauseated."

"Ok, I'll get you some tests and I'll be right over."

"Thanks Jules."

She took her pill just in case she wasn't and got dressed. She was glad it was Saturday. She didn't want to have to wait all day at school to find out.

Jack was at work so Elizabeth felt more at ease with the situation.

Thirty minutes later, Julie walked in. "Ok, sis. Let's take one of these."

"I'm scared."

"I would be too."

"Thanks Jules. So helpful."

She read the instructions and opened the box, heading for the bathroom.

After she peed on the stick, she put the cap on and set her phone timer for ten minutes.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Julie sat next to Elizabeth on the tub, waiting. "Don't you and Jack want kids?"

"Yeah, but we were going to wait for six months. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. It messes up our plans."

"What plans?"

"We were going to the Grand Canyon this summer for one. But we also want to make sure we are stable and settled before bringing a child into the house."

"First, you can go to the Grand Canyon if you're pregnant."

"Yeah." She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.

"It's going to be fine. If you are pregnant, you and Jack will be the best parents. I've seen him with Elisa and you are a teacher to little kids. You both know what you're doing."

"I guess."

Her phone chimed, signaling the ten minute mark. "Want me to look?"

"Yes, please."

Julie walked out and compared the test with the box. "It has two lines. Beth, you're going to be a Mama."

"Oh gosh!" She burst into tears. Whether they were happy tears or frightened tears or what, she wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't control them.

Julie put the test on the sink and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Shhh. It's ok. You are going to be such a great Mom."

"How am I going to tell Jack?"

"Just tell him. Maybe make him dinner and put on some lingerie."

"Julie, lingerie does not fix everything!"

"No, but it apparently has some magical powers in your case."

"Julie, this is not helping."

"Beth, just tell him. He will be happy after he passes out."

She hugged her sister and then made her leave, swearing her to secrecy.

Elizabeth took the other three tests that Julie brought over. All of them showing a positive result.

She stood up, gathered the tests, and went upstairs to the bedroom.

DINNERTIME

Jack walked in the house and smelled something good. "Babe! I'm home."

"Ok, I'm in the kitchen." She wore the ruffled pink ribbon, but she was not in only her underwear, much to Jack's dismay.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi." She turned and smiled, turning back around quickly so he didn't see her red puffy eyes from crying all afternoon.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken cordon bleu, cheesy mashed potatoes, asparagus with cream sauce, and Apple pie a la mode for dessert."

"Whoa. That sounds awesome. I'm going to go change."

"Ok." He walked away and she sighed, forcing her tears away.

When he came back down she had placed the food on the table, ready to be dished out. She poured them each a glass of water and then sat down.

"This looks so good. Thank you. You must have cooked all afternoon."

"In between all the crying," she thought to herself.

"Elizabeth? Why are your eyes all red and swollen? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying so hard not to cry anymore. She had a pounding headache. "I got some news…" she began.

"Is it your parents? Is one of them sick?"

"No. They're fine." The tears rolled down her face even at her insistence that they not. She stood up and dampened a clean towel, placing the cool rag on her face. It felt so good.

"Elizabeth, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." She took his hand and led him up the stairs to their room. She pulled out the tests from her drawer and looked down at them.

"What are those?"

She sniffed and held her hand out. "I took four of them thinking one of them must be wrong…but they all say the same thing."

"Elizabeth! Are these…are you saying that you're pregnant? How is that possible?"

"I looked it up and if I take a pill late or miss one, my body could start ovulating and then I could get pregnant. I only took two late. I didn't know. I didn't know." By the end of her sentence, the sobbing continued, more out of uncertainty of what he felt. He still hadn't said much.

He put the tests on the bed and held her against his chest, her crying hurting him more than anything. "Why are you upset, honey? I thought you wanted a baby."

"I did….I do want one…just this soon…I'm not sure…I was afraid you would be angry."

"It is soon, but the thought of you carrying my baby is wonderful. We made that little person inside of you." He pulled back and touched her flat tummy. "It's so amazing. I'm not angry at all. I'm very, very happy."

"Are you sure?" He dried her tears and kissed her deeply, wiping away all doubt.

"I guess you're sure," she said with a giggle.

"I am."

"What a relief." She wrapped her arms around him, her forehead buried in his neck. "I'm so tired." Jack bent down, removing her boot and then scooped her up and laid her on the bed, gently covering her with the comforter.

"Go to sleep, babe. We will eat later."

"You don't have to wait for me." He sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back.

"I'll eat with you." He kissed her softly and smiled. "I love you, both of you, so much."

After about two minutes, she was asleep. He stayed for a few more minutes and then went downstairs to put the food away, sneaking a bite every now and then.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack woke up to the sound of Elizabeth getting sick in the bathroom.

"Sweetheart?" he said through the door.

He cringed as she heaved again. He walked in, ran a washcloth under cold water, and sat on the floor, touching her face with the cloth. She laid down, her head in his lap. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything?"

"No." He ran his fingers through her hair and continued gently wiping her face with the cloth.

Jack pulled out his phone and googled morning sickness. "Babe, I'm going to make you some ginger tea."

"Why?"

"Because it says ginger will settle your stomach."

"What says?"

"Google. Well, WebMd. It also says it may be helpful to keep crackers by the bed so you can eat a few before you get out of bed."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

After a while, she sat up and leaned against his shoulder. "Honey, I'm on call starting tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'm going to see if Julie will come stay with you for the week." Elizabeth sighed. "Is that ok?"

"Of course. I'll be ok though. She doesn't have to come."

"She needs to drive you to work, right?"

Her intention was to work and her first physical therapy appointment was the next day as well. She also needed to call Dr. Brocker for her first prenatal appointment. The more she made lists, the more she got overwhelmed. "Yes, Julie is a good idea."


	26. Chapter 26 - A list and a big mouth

Elizabeth sat up slowly and opened the box of crackers that were next to her on the bedside table. She took a bite and then washed it down with some ginger ale Jack bought at the store. She tried not to move much, not wanting to jostle her stomach too much and cause more vomiting.

Julie walked in and smiled. "Hey, sis. How are you doing?"

"Too early to tell," she said quietly. "But, so far so good."

"I made you some dry toast." She set the plate on the table and joined Elizabeth on the bed.

"Thank you." Elizabeth's phone chimed. She picked it up and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful. How r u?"

"Eating saltines and drinking vernors."

"Breakfast of champions."

"Exactly."

"Going 2 work?"

"I think so. I'll let u know if I don't."

"Ok. Love u sweetheart."

"Love u 2."

The crackers and vernors did the trick. She was able to get to work and make it to lunch without throwing up. However, once lunch came and she opened her lunch bag to see what Julie packed, the stench from her sandwich immediately turned her stomach. "Tuna, ugh. I used to love Tuna."

She held her breath and took out the apple but it smelled like tuna, causing her to run to the bathroom.

"Elizabeth? Are you sick?" Dawn Anders, a fellow first grade teacher asked her as she washed her hands.

"Yeah. Well….not sick sick. I'm pregnant, but please don't tell anyone." She dampened a paper towel and wiped her face. "Do you have any peppermints?"

"I do." She opened her purse and offered her the container.

"Thank you. Apparently I will not be consuming tuna for lunch anytime soon."

"Ooh yeah. Anything with a strong odor. With me, coffee and eggs. Eggs still turn my stomach."

"Those don't even sound good."

After school, Charlotte drove her to physical therapy in Bozeman. "It should take about an hour, Mom."

"Ok, sweetie. I'll go get some coffee. Text me when you're ready."

"Ok, thank you."

Elizabeth made it through physical therapy exhausted. She told them she was pregnant in case it made a difference in the type of things they had her do. She fell asleep on the way home.

"Elizabeth? Sweetie, we're home." Elizabeth opened her eyes and tried to focus.

"Home?"

"Yeah. Home. Do you want me to help you in?"

"No. Thank you for driving me. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hobbled inside and took her coat off. "Jules?"

"Here. I got pizza for dinner. Meat lovers like usual."

Elizabeth was starving. She felt like she could eat a horse. "Meat lovers. Let's hope Baby Thornton likes meat because I am famished. Oh, by the way, no tuna."

"Ok, got it. I'll put it on my list."

"List?" she asked as she took a bite of the amazing pizza.

Julie hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to say anything. "I just want to make sure I don't give you anything that will make you sick."

"Jack asked you to make a list, didn't he?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that assumption."

He walked in the door and smiled. "Hello, ladies. Mmm. Pizza." He grabbed a slice after kissing Elizabeth hello. "So good." He looked at Elizabeth who was staring at him. "What did I miss?"

"Tuna," Elizabeth said, taking a bite of garlic butter cheesy bread that came with the pizza.

"On the pizza?"

"Ugh, no. I can't have tuna. Makes me sick. Just thought you could put it on that list you're making."

"List?"

"Yeah, and apparently, meat lovers pizza with garlic butter cheesy bread is not something I have an aversion to."

"Good to know."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, cowboy. Thank you for making a list."

"You're welcome."

About thirty minutes later she walked him to the door, her limp a bit more pronounced. "I don't like this sleeping apart thing, Jack."

"Me either." He slipped his fingers around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm. Garlic cheesy bread."

She laughed. "So good, right?"

He smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

"And you look hot in your uniform."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She pushed up on her one good foot and kissed him. "I love you. Please be safe."

He nodded. "I love you too. I'll text you later."

He texted as promised but she fell asleep so she didn't get it until morning. She ate her crackers and drank her vernors as soon as she woke up.

"Morning, sis," Julie greeted. "I put some pizza in your lunch for today."

"Ugh."

"I thought pizza was ok?"

"It is, but not at this moment. I'm just trying not to throw up right now." She closed her eyes a moment. "Would you make me some ginger tea to take with me, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Julie."

Elizabeth picked up her phone at the ring. "Morning, beautiful."

"Hey, cowboy."

"Doing ok?"

"I've been better. I'm ok though."

"Breakfast of champions?"

"Yeah. Wish you were here."

"Me too."

"My first prenatal appointment is Friday at 4pm. Will you go?"

"Of course. I want to be there for all of them. I'll let Mike know right now." Elizabeth was silent for a moment. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you sleep here tonight, please?"

"Yeah, but Mike will have to too that way if we get a call, we can leave from here."

"Thank goodness. I'll see you both at dinner?"

"We will be there. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." Her tears started falling as she hung up. She felt terrible and she needed the comfort that only her husband provided. Now she had to force herself to get up and survive the day, hopefully without throwing up.

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth arrived home from school with Julie, thinking they were going to make dinner but then realized they had very little food, except leftover pizza.

Elizabeth texted Jack. "Honey?"

"Hey babe. OMW."

"We need groceries. Would u b able 2 stop b4 u come home?"

"Sure. Anything specific u want?"

"No. U pick."

"Ok C U soon."

By the time he and Mike pulled in, she had fallen asleep on the couch by the fire.

Mike stayed in the kitchen as Jack wandered in to the living room. "Hey, I'm Mike Hickam," he said to Julie.

"Julie Thatcher, Beth's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Mike started unpacking the groceries but had no idea where to put things. "Any idea where these things go?"

Julie smiled and helped him. "Vernors should go in the fridge. She drinks that everyday. I'll put her crackers by their bed."

"Vernors and saltines, huh? Is she pregnant?"

"It's not my news to tell. How did you know?"

"My wife Renee. She lived on those things when she was pregnant."

"Oh, you have children? Boy or girl?"

"No. I don't." Julie saw his face drop and eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry. I was being nosy. Beth always tells me to stop asking questions."

"I offered the information. It's fine, Julie." He sighed and looked at her. "We lost the baby."

"Oh. Mike, I'm so sorry. How is your wife doing?"

"About nine months ago, I lost her too."

Julie covered her mouth, hating herself for asking those questions. She placed her hand gently on his arm, not wanting to say another word. "We should maybe cook some dinner. You and Jack must be hungry." She turned and washed her hands, willing herself not to cry.

She put the ground turkey in a pan and broke it apart with a spatula. "I hope you like tacos."

"Sounds good." He walked over and stood next to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to be honest."

"Mike, you are not the one who should be apologizing. I always get myself in trouble with my big mouth." She stirred, concentrating on the meat and then she looked at him. "What happened?"

"Breast cancer. She was young and they didn't find it until it was too late."

"Are you doing ok?" She didn't know what it was about the gentle, honest man next to her, but she wanted to know about him. She wanted to be his friend.

"I'm ok. It was rough for awhile." He picked up a tomato and onion and began chopping them. "I slept at dispatch for a month, not wanting to go home. It was too hard."

She wanted to hug him. She barely knew him but it felt right. Fighting the urge, she asked another question. "How'd you get through it?"

"Prayer and Jack. I really needed someone to talk to and he was there. He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is. Couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law or husband for my sister."

"You married, Julie?"

"No. I just haven't found that person yet, you know?"

"Yeah."

LIVING ROOM

Elizabeth woke up, starving and very warm almost to the point of nausea. She opened her eyes and realized Jack was laying beside her on the couch, wrapped around her. "Jack," she said, trying to wake him up. "Jack, wake up! I'm so hot. I need air." He opened his eyes and sat up, assisting her to do the same. She stood up and walked outside for a moment, letting the cool April air wash over her.

"You ok?" He asked from the doorway.

"I am now. I woke up and I was so hot. It made me panic." She took a few more deep breaths and then stepped closer to him. "It was nice to see you next to me though."

He grabbed her hands and weaved his fingers through hers. "I missed you," he whispered before kissing her long and slow.

"Um…excuse me," a voice said from behind them.

Jack turned and looked. "Hey, Mike. What's up?"

"Dinner will be ready in about five." Mike walked away, wanting to get away from the couple. He and Renee used to be like that, barely able to keep their hands off each other. He missed having someone to kiss and hold hands with. Sleep next to. Have a conversation with. He missed all those things but he couldn't imagine ever wanting that with anyone other than Renee.

"Mike?" Julie asked as he walked in the room.

"I'm sorry? I missed what you said."

"Did you want to set the table?"

"Um, I think I'm going to go take a nap. I just need to know which room is mine."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired, I think."

"Ok but you need to eat."

"Later. Um, which room?" He needed to be anywhere but in that kitchen. He wasn't going to let this woman he barely knew, see him break down.

"Top of the stairs, first door on the left." He bolted up the stairs and quickly shut the door as the first tears fell.

Jack and Elizabeth walked in and looked around. "Where's Mike?" Jack asked.

"He said he was tired. He's in the guest room upstairs. I think he's upset or something."

"Why would he be?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down at the table.

"I may have let my mouth get me into trouble."

"Julie, what did you do?" Elizabeth asked in her sisterly tone.

"We were unpacking groceries and he noticed the vernors and saltines. He asked if you were pregnant. I asked him how he knew…" Her voice trailed off. "I didn't know, Jack. I didn't mean to bring up all those sad feelings."

Jack gave her a side hug. "Like you said, you didn't know. It's ok, Jules."

"What did you bring up?" Elizabeth asked, still not in the loop.

"His wife died and before that they lost a baby. My stupid big mouth," Julie said again.

"And then he walked in and saw us kissing…" Jack said. "I bet he's missing Renee." Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll be back. You ladies eat."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing Jack needed to be there for his friend because that's the person he was. The person she loved more than anything.

UPSTAIRS

Jack knocked on his door. "It's me, Mike."

Mike opened the door and let him in. "Hey. Sorry, I'm not very good company tonight." Mike sat on the bed and blew his nose. Jack had seen him cry numerous times so he wouldn't even try to hide it.

"Rough night? Julie told me what happened."

"It wasn't a big deal. Just the memories." And the jealousy, but he didn't add that part.

"What's your favorite memory about Renee?"

"I have a few but one of them is the day I met her. She was so cute." He smiled. "We were both in the library studying. I was a few tables away. I kept looking up at her and she was clueless. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and she kept chewing on her pencil while she worked."

"You didn't study much that day, did you?"

"No. After an hour of watching her, I walked over and asked her out. I'm not sure what came over me but I knew I was supposed to love her. I just knew. What I didn't know was how short a time it would be."

"If you had known, would that have changed anything?"

"No. I don't regret it. I'd marry her five times over just to spend time with her." He blew his nose again. "I just wonder if it will ever get easier. I see couples together…"

"Sorry about that, bro."

"Jack, don't ever apologize for loving your wife. Take every opportunity to show her how you feel."

Jack read between the lines. What Mike didn't say was that no one knew how long they had with the people they loved.

He made a vow right then to always make sure she knew how much he loved her.


	27. Chapter 27 - Pampering

For the next few days, Jack was very attentive to Elizabeth, bringing her gifts or just holding her hand whenever she was in reach. This morning was her first prenatal appointment and Jack was excited.

"Wake up, babe. We need to leave soon!" He said, kneeling on the bed as she slept.

She opened one eye. "I'm pretty sure we have like an hour."

"Well, fifty minutes, but you need to get up because it takes you awhile." Jack had a lot planned for the day. They both had the day off and he wanted to make the most of it. They were going to go to lunch and he was taking her to the salon for a massage and a pedicure.

She sighed, sat up, and leaned against her headboard. "Ok, I'm up."

"I put some Vernors there next to you and you have crackers."

"What are you having?"

"I already ate after my run."

"You went for a run?"

"Yeah. Just around the property. It's so nice out." She smiled at him.

"You seem happy."

"What's not to be happy about? I am married to the most amazing woman on the planet, who's carrying my child, by the way, and it's a beautiful day!"

"You are way too peppy for this time in the morning, babe. Maybe tone it down a bit." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, grateful her stomach wasn't churning.

He leaned against the doorway, watching her brush her teeth and put on her makeup. "You know, you don't need that, sweetie."

"Oh really? I look like I haven't slept in weeks. I think I definitely need it." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, smiling at her in the mirror.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." She didn't feel it. "Can you make me some tea? The ginger?"

"Yep, already made actually. It's waiting for you in your travel mug."

"You thought of everything."

"I try. I don't want you to have to worry about anything." She turned and looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last couple days you have been different. More attentive, buying me things, holding my hand any chance you get. I am not complaining at all, just wondering what brought it on."

"I guess just thinking about Mike and Renee. It made me realize that I need to make sure you always know that I love you and will support you in everything."

"You are wonderful, Jack Thornton. You are the best husband and you will be a wonderful father to this little one. I know that you love me and I will never doubt it, but thank you for wanting to make sure." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him with her minty lips. "I love you too."

BILLINGS, DOCTOR'S OFFICE

"You can come in here, babe," she said with a chuckle. He was standing on the other side of the curtain that blocked the door from the exam room. He peaked around the curtain.

"I didn't want to assume."

"Sweetie, what happened? You were so excited earlier and now you seem nervous."

"I am. This seems real now." She reached for his hand and squeezed.

"It is real. There's a baby inside me and in about seven or eight months, we will get to meet him or her. It's a good thing."

"Yes, of course it is. I just hope that everything will be ok."

"That's why we're here. To make sure it is."

"Good morning, folks. How are we feeling?" An older gentleman, Dr. Brocker, walked in. He seemed pleasant enough to Jack.

"Good, doctor," Elizabeth greeted.

"I'm Jim Brocker, I'm assuming you're Jack?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"You as well. Elizabeth, last time I saw you it was for birth control, about three months ago?"

"Yes, that's correct." Elizabeth's cheeks turned red.

"What brings you in today?"

"I'm pregnant." The doctor didn't judge, he just smiled and nodded.

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"About seven weeks ago."

"Any nausea, vomiting, fevers?"

"No fever, but yes to the other two."

He slipped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm and then took her weight and height.

"Are you on any medications?"

"Nope."

The doctor asked a myriad of other questions and then finally did an exam, confirming her pregnancy. Then he did an ultrasound and they got to see the tiny peanut shaped baby on the screen. He pointed out the heartbeat, telling them it looked normal and strong.

"You seem to be healthy and strong Elizabeth. There is no reason to believe this pregnancy would be anything but normal. If you're tired, rest. Eat when you can and obviously making healthy choices as far as food is best. Exercise is a good idea, walking is low impact so that's a good choice."

Elizabeth was glad Jack was there because she was feeling overwhelmed. She hoped he was listening because her mind was spinning.

IN TOWN

Julie waited as the clock ticked slowly by. She was waiting rather impatiently for lunchtime to come because she was going to The Bean, hopefully to see Mike. Mike Hickam was a sweet, kind man who had been through a lot in the past year. The loss of a child and his wife very obviously had taken a toll. She thought maybe he could use another friend and she wanted to be that friend.

Yes, she was technically in a relationship with Tom, but he hadn't called in two weeks and they hadn't seen each other in a month. Their relationship was fizzling out. She had loved him, but she realized that she wasn't in love with him. If she was, Mike wouldn't have turned her head so quickly and she would care that Tom hadn't called. Sadly, she didn't care. She loved Elisa, but loving his daughter wasn't enough to keep a relationship from sinking like the Titanic.

Finally, the clock struck noon and she bolted out the door, practically running down the street. "Slow down, Jules," she told herself. "You don't even know he will be there." She had a pretty good educated feeling though. She smiled when she caught sight of the ambulance sitting out front. Now the trick was acting cool, like she hadn't just flown out of work and ran down there just to see a guy she met once, and had brought to tears.

She walked in the door and looked around. He was in the back booth, drinking coffee and eating a sandwich. She hoped he would be there when she finally got to the front of the enormous line. After ten minutes, she still hadn't made it to the front so she stepped out of line and walked over to him. He looked up.

"Julie. Hi," he said with a gentle smile.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Sure." He looked at her empty hands. "Not hungry?"

"I am but I really just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I am having a movie night tonight at my apartment. Jack and Beth will be there too. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Oh. Um…sure." Mike never went out. He had a few friends but usually he just stayed home.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Don't really have one."

"Everyone has a favorite movie."

"I don't watch much tv."

"Well, tonight will be a treat for you. We're having pizza so bring your appetite." She held her phone out.

"What?"

"If you put your number in my phone, I'll text you with my address." He did as she asked. "Ok, see you tonight. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"Yours too."

BILLINGS

After lunch at the Italian bistro in town, Jack drove Elizabeth to the spa. "Jack, what are we doing here?"

"You, my love, are getting a massage and a pedicure."

"I am?"

"Yes. Let's go." He walked around to her door and opened it. She stood up and hugged him. "You don't need to do things like this all the time, you know. Just being with you is wonderful."

"You are carrying my child. I want to pamper you and show you how much I appreciate you." He took her hand and led her inside.

"Hello there," the receptionist greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Elizabeth Thornton, appointment at 1:30," Jack told her.

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton, let me let your massage therapist know you're here."

"Thank you." Jack smiled and pulled her close.

"Thank you, Jack. This is wonderful." She kissed him briefly. "Won't you be bored while you wait?"

"Nope, I'll be fine."

"Mrs. Thornton, Diedre is ready for you. Right this way."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and followed the receptionist through the doors.

Jack waited a few minutes and then walked up to the desk. "Any idea how long this might take?"

"Yes, sir. The massage should be about thirty minutes and the pedicure about thirty. So about an hour."

"Very good. I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes, sir."

Jack walked down the sidewalk to do a bit of shopping, a few more surprises up his sleeve.

BACK IN THE SPA

"So how far along are you?" Deidre asked.

"About seven weeks. I'm due January 1st."

"Are you excited?"

"A bit. I'm overwhelmed too, but mostly excited. My husband and I were going to wait six months but, well, things happen."

"How long have you been married?"

"About seven weeks," she said with a giggle.

"Ah, a honeymoon baby."

"Yeah."

Her massage was wonderful and then she moved on to the pedicure. She removed her cumbersome boot that the doc said she would need to wear just a few more weeks and then her other shoe and socks.

The girl, Chase, who was doing her pedicure smiled and helped her slide her feet into the warm sudsy foot bath. "That feels so good," Elizabeth sighed.

"How has your day been?" Chase asked.

"Amazing."

"That's wonderful. What happened?"

"My husband is the best. We went to our first prenatal appointment then out to lunch. Then he brought me here for a massage and pedicure."

"He does sound pretty awesome. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." Elizabeth closed her eyes again and let the warm sudsy water relax her even more.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth wandered out to find Jack. "Hey, babe. I'm done."

He looked up and smiled, handing her a rose. "You look relaxed," he mentioned.

"I am. I might go to sleep in the car." She took the rose from him.

"Sounds good. You sleep, I'll get us home."

She reached up, framed his handsome face with her hands and kissed him long and slow. "I love you, Jack Thornton. Thank you so much for today. It was perfect."

"You're perfect," he whispered in her ear as they walked out.

When he opened the car door and she looked inside, she smiled and shook her head. "More, Jack?"

He closed the door for her and then got in the driver's side. "Open it."

She took the tissue paper out of the bag and lifted the gift out. "Oh, Jack. It's so adorable."

"I was thinking we should wait to find out the sex of the baby. I think there are so few surprises in life and this one is a huge one. I saw this blanket and thought it would work for a boy or a girl." Elizabeth gently stroked the super soft, light green and gray plaid blanket, imagining a nursery in those colors and their child sleeping in her arms as she rocked.

"I want to wait too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think the nursery should be these colors with dark wood furniture."

"Ok. We can do that." He put the car into drive and they began the hour drive home. She smiled over at him, slipping her fingers between his. "I love you, baby," he told her quietly.

"I love you." She closed her eyes and draped her free hand over her tummy.

THAT EVENING, JULIE'S APARTMENT

Julie put on makeup and changed her clothes, wanting to look nice but be comfortable. She had a broad selection of movies. Love stories, drama, mystery, musicals, black and white. She had no idea what Mike would like so she thought she would ask when he arrived.

The doorbell rang and her heart did a little leap. Elizabeth pushed the door open and Jack followed. "Hey, Jules."

"Hey, Beth. How'd your appointment go?"

"Great. I'm due January 1st."

"That's exciting!"

"I think so too."

"We…think so," Jack said with a grin as he kissed Julie's cheek. "I brought puppy chow and stuff to make root beer floats."

"I've got three different kinds of popcorn and chips."

"Oohh…we should take vanilla ice cream and top it with puppy chow and hot fudge," Elizabeth said.

"Sounds interesting," Julie told her with a chuckle.

"Got any whipped cream, Jules?" Elizabeth walked over and opened the fridge.

"Hey, can I have some of this? I'm starving."

"You want tortellini? Um, sure. Help yourself." Jack and Julie watched as Elizabeth warmed it up and chomped on a dill pickle while she waited.

The doorbell rang again and Julie walked over and opened it.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Come in."

Mike walked in the door, a shy smile on his face and pretzels and nacho cheese in his hands. "I thought these would be good." He handed them to her, their fingers accidentally brushing.

"Thank you, Mike. Make yourself at home." He nodded and removed his jacket.

"Hey, Mike!" Jack greeted, hugging him briefly. "Glad you came."

"Me too."

Jack reached into the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Elizabeth walked past with her bowl of tortellini and a dill pickle spear on top. "Hey, Mike."

"Elizabeth," he said with a chuckle. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Mike looked at Jack who shrugged. "We had dinner an hour ago."

"Be glad she's not throwing up everything in sight," Mike told him.

"She does in the morning. At night, she can eat almost anything."

"Except tuna and eggs," she called from the living room.

"Hey, Mike and Jack, why don't you pick out the movie?" Julie suggested as she popped the popcorn.

They chose Sleepless in Seattle, surprising Julie completely.

"Really? A chick flick?"

"I've never seen it," Mike shrugged. "Jack said it's good."

"It's a good make out movie," Jack whispered to Elizabeth who giggled around a mouthful of tortellini and pickle.

Jack joined Elizabeth on the loveseat, pulling her legs onto his lap. Mike chose the end of the couch and when Julie walked in with two bottles of water and three bowls of popcorn and pretzels and went back for more, he decided he better help her.

"I'll help," he offered.

"Thanks. Wanna open the bag of chips and I'll heat up the nacho cheese?"

"Sure." He stood at the counter next to the microwave while she heated the cheese. "Julie?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for inviting me." She turned and looked at him.

"Of course." She touched his arm and smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

A few moments later, the lights were lowered and the movie was started. Five minutes in, Elizabeth changed positions and leaned against Jack's shoulder, yawning.

Julie wondered how the subject matter of the movie was affecting Mike, being about a widower and all. She watched him periodically and he seemed ok. Part way through the movie, Julie got up to take the bowls that were empty to the kitchen. When she returned, she took a chance and sat next to Mike, instead of with a cushion between them. He moved his arm so that it pressed gently against hers, their shoulders touching.

Mike didn't know why, but he felt comfortable with Julie. He wanted to be next to her. He wanted their shoulders to touch. He wanted to hold her hand. He figured maybe he was just missing Renee. However, instead of missing her every second, he had thought about her once at the beginning of the movie and then just Julie after that.

He felt her slip her fingers in the crook of his arm, leaving them there. He looked over at her and caught her eye. She winked and he turned his attention back to the movie.

Another few moments later, he felt her fingers slide from his elbow to his wrist and then into his hand. It gave him goosebumps. He missed holding someone's small, soft hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently and then sighed when she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. Yeah, he needed this. It felt right.

AFTER THE MOVIE

Jack and Elizabeth left after the movie, leaving Mike with Julie. He helped her clean up and then sat at her bar while she made them tea.

"Mike, I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I have a boyfriend." His eyes moved up to hers, showing his confusion.

"So holding my hand was….?"

"Probably not a good idea. It wasn't fair of me and I'm sorry. I also want you to know that even though I have a boyfriend, our relationship isn't good right now. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks."

Mike stood up and walked to the door, slipping his coat on. "Thank you for inviting me over. I hope we can still be friends."

"Mike."

"Goodnight, Julie."


	28. Chapter 28 - News and Explanations

Mike felt used. She was missing her boyfriend so she used him for some affection. He let himself think it was a good thing to feel the thrill of attraction again. Now, he regretted it.

THE RANCH

"Honey, we're home," Jack whispered, kissing her hand.

"Oh ok. I can't believe I fell asleep again."

"Maybe it's the tortellini and pickle combo." She laughed.

"Maybe or maybe just growing a human makes me tired."

"When do you think we should tell our parents?"

"We could have a dinner and maybe Skype my parents in?"

"I can invite Tom, Elisa, and my mom and Bill and then we'll Skype your parents."

"Sounds good. Let's do it tomorrow," she suggested.

Jack took his phone out and called Tom.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hi, is Tom there?" He put his phone on speaker so Elizabeth could hear too.

"One moment." They heard her yell for "babe" in the background.

"Hello?"

"Tom? Who was that?"

"A friend."

"That calls you babe?"

"What's up, Jack?"

"What about Julie, Tom?"

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Hang on!" Jack shouted but it was too late. The call had disconnected. Jack sighed and called him again.

"What do you want?" Tom answered.

"I want to know what's going on but I'm not asking again. It's your choice. Elizabeth and I want to invite you and Peanut to a family dinner tomorrow night. Seven o'clock."

"I can't Jack."

"Too busy for family now?"

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry. We hope you can make it. Have a good night."

After the call disconnected a second time, Jack stared at his phone and then looked at Elizabeth.

"What do you think is going on, Jack?"

"I don't know but maybe they broke up."

"Maybe."

"That would explain Julie and Mike tonight."

"What about them? Julie said they're just friends."

"Babe, you were asleep but they were looking mighty cozy on the couch."

Elizabeth opened her door and got out, wondering why Julie hadn't told her that Tom and she broke up. It was the only explanation.

When they got inside, Jack built a fire in the living room and Elizabeth texted her parents to let them know she would Skype them the next night.

Jack called his mom next.

"Hey, son."

"Hi, Mom. Elizabeth and I want to have you and Bill over tomorrow night for dinner. Are you busy?"

"Nope. What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok, see you then."

THE NEXT EVENING

Tom didn't come but Charlotte and Bill showed up as planned. Elizabeth cooked a roast chicken with Brussel sprouts and garlic mashed potatoes. For dessert they were having ice cream sundaes.

"So when is the big day?" Jack asked his Mom and Bill.

"We decided we would have a wedding this summer at the lake," Bill offered. "Is July 30th good for you both?"

"Its great," Jack told them.

"Bill's house has a huge window overlooking the water. We will do it there," Charlotte said.

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth told them.

After they talked more about the wedding, Elizabeth set up her laptop on the table.

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" Charlotte asked her.

"I'm going to Skype my parents." Charlotte watched her intently as she connected to the Wi-Fi.

"Hi, Bethie!"

"Hi, Daddy. How are you?"

"Just fine. It's good to see your face."

"You too. I miss you."

Jack moved his chair next to his Mom and turned the computer slightly. "Jack! How are you, son?"

"Perfect. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Dad, where's Mom?"

"Here, Beth. Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Mom." The enormity of the wonderful news they were going to share mixed with missing her parents brought on the tears. "We are having dinner with Bill and Jack's Mom."

"That's nice, dear. It seems so long until Christmas when we see you again."

"Well, I don't think we will be able to make it. Would you and Daddy consider coming here?"

"Oh, I thought you told your father you were coming."

"I did but I don't think I'll be able to travel when I'm due January 1st." She smiled at the computer and over at Charlotte and Bill, waiting for their reaction.

"Oh, well, I'm disappoint….wait! What? Due?"

"Yeah. We're pregnant."

"Oh! Beth! That's wonderful! I wish I could hug you."

Charlotte jumped up and hugged them. "I'll do it for you, Grace."

LATER, IN TOWN

Mike walked down the sidewalk toward The Bean. He had started sleeping at dispatch again. To him, sleeping in the home he had shared with Renee after letting himself start being attracted to Julie, made him feel guilty.

He walked in the door and almost collided with someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok." Julie stared up at him, her blue eyes pleading. "Mike, it's good to see you."

He turned and walked out, unwilling to let himself go backward.

"Mike, please." She followed him out the door. "Can we talk?" She followed him down the sidewalk.

"You have a boyfriend."

"I do, but…"

"That's all there is to it. You should have told me that from the beginning. It wasn't fair to keep that from me."

"No, it wasn't fair. I'm so sorry." He nodded.

"Have a good night, Julie."

"Mike, can we just start over?"

"No. If you still have a boyfriend, we cannot start over."

"Can we be friends?"

"I don't know, Julie."

"Let's just have coffee. That's it. I want us to be friends."

He couldn't deny he needed a friend but she had already basically lied to him. He didn't think it was wise to even be friends, even if she was Jack's wife's sister. Nevertheless, he agreed. "Just coffee."

"Great."

He shoved his hands in his pockets in case she got the wild idea to hold his hand again, and turned back to The Bean.

Once they sat down Julie looked at him. "I want to explain, Mike. You must think I'm a horrible person."

"Not horrible. I just don't understand. Yes, please explain."

"He and I have been dating since September. Everything was going well until we got back from Jack and Elizabeth's wedding. He started acting funny, wouldn't return my calls. We haven't seen each other in over a month. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if he is seeing someone else."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"I just saw how sad you were and I wanted to be with someone that wanted to be with me too. I wanted to feel better. I'm sorry, Mike. If I could go back and do things differently, I would."

"I'm trying not to live in the past, myself. It's not easy."

"You mean with Renee?"

"Yeah. The guilt is killing me right now."

"Why do you feel guilty, Mike?"

"It doesn't really matter." He sipped his coffee and stared at the dark brown liquid. He wasn't going to tell her that his guilt involved his burgeoning feelings for her.

"It matters to me."

His eyes met hers. "Julie, I can't go down this road with you. It's too much right now."

"Friends, Mike. That's all."

BACK AT THE RANCH

"I think I am going to go see Tom tomorrow," Jack told Elizabeth.

"Did you want some company?"

"Normally yes, but I am thinking our conversation might not go well. I don't want you to have to be in the middle of it."

"Are you going to talk to him about Julie?"

"Yes. Something is going on with him. You heard him on the phone."

"I should talk to Julie, then."

She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and texted Julie. "Hey, wanna come over 4 lunch 2morrow?"

"Sure. I'll b there noon."

"Ok, we will have a nice chat over lunch," Elizabeth told Jack before she turned over and shut her eyes.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss goodnight?"

She turned back toward him and smiled. "Sorry, babe." She kissed him and turned back over.

Jack lay awake most of the night thinking about what he would like to say to Tom. What he wanted to say and what he should say were two different things.

….

Jack drove to Idaho, planning his conversation, deciding he didn't want to meddle in Tom's life, he just wanted to make sure he was ok and that he wasn't making horrible decisions. If he was making bad decisions, he knew it wasn't up to him to change them.

When he pulled into the driveway of Tom's ranch, he was relieved to see only one vehicle and it was his. He certainly didn't want to have an important conversation with Tom's "friend" there.

"Uncle Jack!" Elisa greeted him at the door.

"Hey, peanut! I missed you so much."

"Me too but where's Aunt Beth?"

"She had some things to do, but she wanted me to give you hugs and kisses." He kissed her all over her face putting her into a fit of giggles. "There. Considered yourself loved by Aunt Beth."

"And you?"

"Of course." He kissed her once more. "Where's your Dad?"

"Inside."

"Let's go see him."

As they walked in, Elisa jumped up next to Tom on the couch. "Daddy! Look who came to see us!"

Tom looked over and stared. "Jack."

"Tom. How are you?"

"Fine."

"It's been a long time since you came to see us so I thought I would come to you."

Tom nodded. "Hey, sweetie, can you go play? I need to talk to Uncle Jack."

"Ok, Daddy. Uncle Jack, will you play tea party with me later?"

"Absolutely, peanut."

"Cool!"

Tom stared at his hands for a moment. "I know that you are just trying to help, Jack…"

"No, actually, I miss you and I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You seem to be keeping to yourself a lot."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Did Julie send you here?"

"No, and I am pretty sure she would be mad if she knew."

"When you called the other night…I swear she is just my friend."

"But you want her to be more." Jack could see it on his face. The man was always easy to read in person.

"Yeah."

"What about Julie?"

"We've been drifting apart since your wedding."

"She said you haven't spoken in weeks or seen each other either. That is how you drift apart."

"I don't love her, Jack. Not like I should and your wedding and the way you and Elizabeth are together…. I tried really hard, mostly for Elisa, but I don't want to settle when someone else might be out there for me."

"Don't you think you should tell Julie these things? It isn't fair to leave her guessing what's going on."

"I know. I just don't want to hurt her. Even though I am not in love with her, she still means a lot to me."

"If she means a lot, you need to talk to her." Jack stood up to go see Elisa.

"Yesterday, we told Mom and Bill and Grace and William our news at dinner. I wish you could have been there."

"What news?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant. She's due in January."

"Congratulations, Jack. That's wonderful news."

….

LATER AT THORNTON ACRES

Jack walked into the house and smiled. He heard Elizabeth singing along to the music from her phone as she cooked something that smelled wonderful.

She slid a mostly roasted pork tenderloin back in the oven, completely unaware that Jack was watching from the doorway.

When she turned around to grab a spoon she stopped and smiled. "Hi, cowboy."

"Hey, beautiful."

She walked over and kissed him. "I missed you today."

"Me too." She had a look on her face, happiness but also laughter. "What?"

She bit her lip before speaking. "Well, did you see Elisa today?"

"I did."

"Did you by any chance play beauty shop with her?"

"I did, why?"

"Ok, first of all, I love that you let her do whatever she wants to you, but did you look in the mirror lately?"

"No." He went into the bathroom and looked at himself. "I guess that explains why people were giving me funny looks at the gas station."

Elizabeth giggled. "I think you look beautiful."

"Uh huh. Glitter eyeshadow and all?"

"Mhmm. Why don't you take a shower? By the time you're done, dinner will be ready."

He took her hand and led her closer to the shower. "Wanna join me, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Kinda."

He pulled her in for a long kiss, slipping his fingers underneath the edge of her t-shirt. "How about now?"


	29. Chapter 29 - Real love

A few weeks passed by and then it was summer. Elizabeth said goodbye to her students and packed her personal items to take home.

She and Jack were heading on a road trip in a few days for a month that way they'd be home in time for Charlotte and Bill's wedding.

She was grateful for the absence of the boot on her foot and for being able to drive herself around. She was done with physical therapy as well and her morning sickness had pretty much vanished.

When she walked in the kitchen, she started the beef stew recipe she wanted to make. Once the meat was seared, she added beef stock, carrots, and onions and then went to change into something more comfortable.

She noticed that morning while attempting to button one of her favorite blouses that she was putting on weight in her mid-section. Now it looked like she had just been eating too much. She couldn't wait until it was obvious she was pregnant.

She pulled on her favorite "lounging around" outfit. One of Jack's Hunter Creek Emergency t-shirts and her softest pair of yoga pants. Then after tying her hair back in a loose pony tail, she went out to make an apple pie for dessert.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" She turned to see a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

"Um, Bill called and my mom collapsed or something."

"What? Where are they?"

"He said she wouldn't let him call an ambulance so he's driving her to the hospital."

Elizabeth turned off the stove and walked over to him. "Sweetie, whatever happens, I'm here, ok?"

"I'm afraid of losing her, Elizabeth." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I need her."

"Me too." She kissed him softly and took his hand. "Let's go to the hospital."

She drove to the hospital, knowing he would be too distracted to drive. When they arrived they were told to have a seat in the ER waiting room and someone would fill them in soon.

"Jack, do you want me to call Tom?"

"I did. He's on his way."

Jack stood up from his chair. "I'm going to get coffee. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please."

She watched him walk away, lost and scared.

"Elizabeth?"

Tom walked over to her. "Hi, Tom." She gave him a hug. "We haven't heard anything yet."

"Where's Jack?"

"He went to get coffee. He should be back soon."

Bill and Jack walked in a few moments later.

"They are running some tests. We won't know much for a few hours," Bill told them. "They want to rule out a problem with her heart."

"What happened, Bill?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him closer.

"We were just walking to the kitchen and she got lightheaded and then fell to her knees." He had never been so scared. They had finally found each other and he couldn't lose her six weeks before they got married.

….

As they waited, they took turns going in to see Charlotte in between tests. One thing they had detected was her blood sugar was low so they gave her some juice and some protein to eat.

"Are you all ready for your trip, sweetheart?" Charlotte asked Jack.

"We were."

"Were?"

"We can't go now."

"Why on earth not? Don't say because of me."

"Well."

"No sir. You and Elizabeth have saved and planned for this trip. I won't let you call it off because of this little issue."

"You don't know how little it is, Mom. You collapsed."

"Don't be dramatic. I just got lightheaded."

"And fell to your knees."

"I'm fine and you and Elizabeth need to do this."

"I…"

"Listen to your mother."

"Don't really have a choice," he muttered.

"Don't sass." She watched him closely. She knew he was worried. He had always been a worrier as a child and had always stuck close to her. "Jack, come here." She moved over in the bed and patted the area next to her.

He sat down and slipped his arm around her, being mindful of her IV. She turned a little and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Mom. I just want you to be ok."

"I know, dear. I love you too." She sighed and waited a minute before asking again, "So, are you ready for your trip?"

….

Julie walked into the ER nervous beyond belief. She knew that Tom would probably be there and she wanted to see him but she was betting the feeling wasn't mutual.

She wandered into the waiting room and found Elizabeth right away, dozing against Jack's shoulder. "Hi, Jules," Jack said quietly.

"Hi." She sat down and sighed. "How is she?"

"We aren't sure yet. Waiting on test results."

"Do you need anything?"

"Elizabeth needs to eat soon."

"I'll get us all some food." She kissed his cheek and walked off toward the cafeteria, feeling useful.

As she waited for her order, she looked around and spotted someone she knew. The person she wanted to speak with for some closure at the very least.

"Tom?"

Tom looked up from his sandwich. "Julie." He stood up and she moved closer, wrapping him in a tight hug. She had missed her friend.

"Tom, how are you?" She stepped back and sat down.

"I don't know. I'm worried I guess."

"She's strong. She will be just fine."

"I'm worried about her but I'm more worried about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and a deep breath. "After Jack and Elizabeth's wedding, I started seriously thinking about our relationship."

"Serious thought should have included me, don't you think?"

"Eventually yes, but I needed to figure out what my feelings for you were."

"What did you come up with?" She slid her hand from his grasp.

"I love you, Julie, but I'm not in love with you. I don't have those strong feelings that I think I should at this point. I know it's not fair that I haven't returned your calls and I am sorry."

Julie stared for a moment at the man she thought she had loved. He was kind and fun and a good father, but she knew that he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with. Mike was. She just needed to somehow get him to forgive her first.

"Jules?"

"I met someone, Tom."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I did. I've known for awhile that we were over. I'm not in love with you either."

As they talked more, they both realized again that what both of them wanted more than anything was the strong, deep, long lasting love that their parents and siblings had. And they both had someone in mind that would provide it.

….

Charlotte went home with Bill to rest late that evening. They were all relieved to hear that her heart was healthy and it seemed to have just been low blood sugar that caused the lightheadedness.

Elizabeth rode in the passenger seat next to Jack on their ride home. He was quiet and she wondered what was going on in his head. She touched his arm. "Penny for your thoughts, cowboy."

She saw a tear slip down his cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

"Please don't forget."

"Promise," she agreed. She threaded her fingers through his.

"Mom made me promise that we'd go on our trip."

"Sounds like her," she said with a laugh.

As they walked in the house a half hour later, Jack realized she was wearing his t-shirt. "Is that my shirt, beautiful?" he asked as he gently backed her against the door, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah. I love it. It smells just like you." She touched his waist, wanting him to come closer.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." He kissed her deeply, his emotions coming to the surface as he stepped even closer. As he continued kissing her, he imagined her wearing it later in her pregnancy, her tummy stretching the fabric. He pulled away and scooped her up, carrying her to the couch.

The look in his eyes excited her. There was fire and love there. There was emotion and passion. As he laid down beside her, she slipped her hands under his shirt, moving it up and over his head. "That's better," she whispered before she welcomed his love completely.

….

THE NEXT MORNING

Julie rushed into the ranch house, not bothering to knock. She listened not hearing anything so she went into the living room.

"Oh! Um…ok. I'll leave now."

The couple on the couch jerked awake, Jack fighting not to fall off the couch.

"Julie! Really?" Elizabeth scolded as she scrambled to cover more of them with a blanket.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you." Julie turned to give them a chance to put clothes on.

"You could call first."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Jack walked by fully dressed. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Julie said spinning around to face Elizabeth who was just slipping the t-shirt over her head.

"Julie."

"Oh, I've seen it all before."

"So not the point. What was so important that you had to rush in to my house without calling or knocking?"

Elizabeth folded the blanket and walked to the kitchen, twisting her hair into a messy bun as she walked.

"Tom and I talked."

"I know."

"And we decided that we are better off separated."

"I know that too."

"Well, oh wise Elizabeth, tell me something. How do I get Mike Hickam to forgive me so that we can be together?"

"I don't know. I say be patient."

"I've been patient."

"No, Julie, you've been impatient. You didn't even wait until you and Tom settled things before you made your move. He probably feels like you lied to him."

"I think I'll ask him to be my date to Charlotte and Bill's wedding."

"You're not listening."

"Sure I am. Thanks sis." She kissed her cheek. "Love you."

Elizabeth shook her head at her sister's retreating form and made coffee.

"Hey, beautiful," Jack whispered as his lips found the nape of her neck.

"Hi."

"Wanna go back to bed?"

"Hmm. Yes, but we need to pack."

"We have all day to pack."

"Technically that's true but I also have errands I need to do too which will be impossible if we go back to bed."

"What errands?"

"We need more dog food for Harv, I want to check on your mom, I need more clothes because I seem to be growing out of mine…"

"You can wear mine. I don't mind at all."

"Yes, you made that clear last night, husband."

He backed her against the counter this time, lifting her up so she was sitting on it, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Are you complaining?"

"Uh, no. We just need to lock the door next time. What if Pete or your mom had walked in?"

"Mmm let's not talk about anyone else right now."

…..

An hour later, after a shower and a bit of packing, they walked out of the house and got in their prospective vehicles after a quick kiss goodbye.

Elizabeth drove to pick up Julie and they drove to Bozeman to the mall. Jack was heading to the pet supply store.

"So what are we going to buy you, Beth?"

"Clothes. I'm at the stage where my fitted shirts won't work anymore so I figured I'd get a few loose t-shirts and blouses without buttons and a few pairs of shorts."

"Ok. Do you have a dress for the wedding yet?"

"Yep. It's stretchy and comfortable." She had tried on the sundress she bought in Aruba and it fit but Jack pointed out that in six weeks it might not so she bought a wrap dress that should work for a few more months.

"Beth, I could use some coffee. Can we stop at The Bean?"

"Sure. Can you get me a frozen chai latte?"

"No coffee this morning?"

"No, we kind of got distracted."

Julie laughed. "I bet. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok. I reserve the right not to answer."

"What's it like? Being married to that one right person? Making love to them? I don't want details I just want to have that experience."

Julie had never been fully and completely in love. She hadn't slept with a lot of men. Only two but the relationships didn't last, obviously. Something was missing.

Elizabeth pulled in front of The Bean and parked. "You know Jack was my first so I have nothing to compare it to. I have to say though that the making love aspect is deep and sacred and I couldn't imagine anything more meaningful than sharing myself and my life with him."

"I want that, Beth."

"You'll have it, I promise you, but you need to be patient. Try waiting this time. Whoever it is that you choose, wait until the wedding night. Trust me, you will have more respect for him and you will be happy and it will mean everything."


	30. Chapter 30 - Care

"Honey, we are never going to get anywhere if we don't quit stopping every two hours," Elizabeth told him.

"Listen, it isn't safe for either of us or our baby to ride for too long without stopping. Blood clots could form." He pulled into a restaurant parking lot. "Besides its dinnertime."

She was hungry. They had been snacking periodically but she and the baby wanted real food. He opened her door and held his hand out for her. "Hmm. A chivalrous cowboy husband. What's better than that?" He smirked and bent down to kiss her. "I have an idea, Jack."

"What's that?"

"Lets find the hotel, get dressed up, and then come back."

"Ok, are you sure? It doesn't seem like we need to be dressed up for this restaurant."

"Maybe not but I'd like a shower and I like to see you dressed up."

"Not jeans and a t-shirt, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, babe. You look amazing in anything, or nothing, but there's something about trying to look good that makes it even better."

He couldn't deny that logic. "Ok, then. Let's go find the hotel."

An hour later, they were on their way to a different restaurant that apparently was known for its romantic mountain views. He gazed at her as he drove. She looked gorgeous in her long flowery sundress and little blue sweater and sandals. More than that, however, she looked peaceful and happy as she watched out the window with her hand draped across her tummy.

They were seated in a booth next to a window giving them an amazing view of the sun setting behind the Rockies. "My goodness, Jack, look at the view."

"I am. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

She blushed deeply when she realized the view he was speaking of wasn't the mountains. "Thank you, love."

He smiled gently and reached for her hand across the table. "This has been a good first day of our trip, don't you think?"

"It has. I look forward to seeing Shoshone Falls tomorrow. I've heard it's amazing."

"I was thinking. I think we should come every year."

"Well, next year the baby will only be about five or six months old."

"I know and we only need to come for a week but I want to always come here. I want it to be a family tradition."

"Ok. Let's do that." She could see how important it seemed to be to him. "Did you have traditions like that when you were kids?"

"We went camping every summer just before school started again. Dad made sure to make it memorable for us. Whether just singing around the fire or telling stories, we always knew how much we meant to him."

"You are going to be such a wonderful father, babe."

"I hope so."

"I'm one hundred percent positive." She squeezed his hand as the waiter brought their menus.

"My name is Robert and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with our special reserve label wine?"

"No thank you. We will just have water," Jack told him.

"Very well. I'll be back with the house bread and your water."

Everything looked delicious but the salmon caught her eye. "What are you getting, Jack?"

"The spicy garlic shrimp sounds good."

"Mmm. Can I have a bite?"

"I might be persuaded to share." He winked at her and grinned.

The waiter returned. "Have we decided?"

"Yes, I'll have the herb-crusted salmon and asparagus," Elizabeth told him.

"And for you, sir?"

"The spicy garlic shrimp and mashed potatoes, please."

"Very good choices, folks. I will return shortly."

…..

Back in Hunter Creek, Bill's lake house

"Bill, I'm fine. I'm not an invalid." He had been hovering around her for about 24 hours and while she appreciated the reason, she was used to being independent.

"I know but I think you should rest."

"Dear, the doctor said I can resume normal activities. I'm not sick, I just hadn't eaten in awhile."

Bill still hadn't told her how much the whole thing had scared him. The prospect of losing her had made him crazy with fear.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bill."

"Char, please just let me take care of you."

"You know that I love you."

"Yeah." He hugged her tighter.

"I need to go home. I need my own bed and more clothes."

"I…."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." He captured her lips in a powerful kiss that left them breathless.

"Good grief, your kisses, my dear." She kissed him once more. "I love you." Then she headed out the door to her car.

When he was left alone, his tears made themselves known. He hadn't allowed her to see him cry about it and he was a bit glad he was alone now. Until she walked back in. "I forgot my keys." She looked at him and gasped. "Bill? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She walked over to him and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him once more. "It's ok," she whispered. "It's ok."

"Char, I was so scared. I saw you fall to your knees that day and I was afraid I was losing you."

"Don't worry, you're stuck with me."

"Char, this is serious. Please don't tease."

"I'm serious, Bill. Even when I do die someday, I'm going to insist you put my ashes in an urn on the mantle."

"Charlotte! I'm not kidding here!" Bill was angry that she was making light of the situation. He poured his heart out and she still joked. "Can't you just be serious for once?"

He walked into the kitchen and stared out the window at the lake. The moon was shining on the water, calming him.

"Bill."

"I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, Char."

"I'm sorry too. If I'm being honest, I've been on your side of things, hoping the person I love is going to be ok. The one time he wasn't, I almost didn't survive it, so I try to use humor to lighten things. I'm sorry that I made it seem like your feelings don't matter. They do matter, so much." He opened his arms, needing her close. "Thank you for loving me so much, Bill."

"Thank you for letting me."

….

Julie stared at her phone, trying to get up the courage to call Mike. If she called him, asked him to be her date, and wonder of wonders, he actually said yes, it could be a new beginning for her. A new life for both of them.

If he said no, she would try to resume being just his friend. The friend that he saw twice a week at lunch at The Bean. She needed to be willing to accept that.

Before she talked herself out of it, she picked up her cell and touched his name to call him.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mike."

"Hi, Julie."

"Are you working?"

"I'm on break."

"I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, first I want to tell you that I had a chat with my boyfriend."

"Ok." He didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted to hear was that they were talking again and reconciling.

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Of course. Break ups aren't easy."

"Honestly, our relationship had been over for about three months. We just never talked so we never formally ended it."

"Ok, well, thank you for telling me."

"Mike, will you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"At the Bean?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. I get off at six so I'll see you at eight?"

"Ok. See you."

"Julie Thatcher, you are such a chicken!" she told herself. It hadn't felt right to her to say, "I broke up with my boyfriend" and "will you be my date?" in the same conversation. "Tomorrow," she told herself.

…..

The rest of his shift, Mike felt like something was going to change. Even though he and Julie had settled into an easy friendship of sorts, he had never stopped wanting more. Even though at first he didn't trust her, she had explained and that feeling had gone away. She was a good person that had made a choice that she regretted. He'd made plenty of those.

Before now, she had still had a boyfriend, now she didn't. He could ask her out to dinner or something but he was still a bit nervous.

When he walked to The Bean after a shower and a change of clothes, he looked around. It was a beautiful summer day. A good day for a walk.

"Mike?" She walked up to him as he was looking around.

"Hey. It's a beautiful day. Do you want to go for a walk before breakfast?"

"Sure."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and then removed them, thinking better of it. If they were going to start something, he needed to keep himself open.

They walked across the street to the park. There was a tree lined path perfect for a walk.

They stayed silent for a few moments and that was ok. Neither of them really knew where to start.

"How was your shift?" she began.

"Good. Quiet."

They stopped on a bridge over the tiny stream that flowed through the park. "Did I ruin it, Mike?"

"Ruin what?"

"By keeping the truth from you, did I ruin any possibility of something more than friendship with us?"

"At first, I would have said yes to that question."

"And now?"

"I forgive you, Julie."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes! I was going to ask you out. Last night I was and then I chickened out and then I was going to do it at breakfast. Thank you for doing it first. So much less pressure!"

He chuckled quietly. That was who he was. A quiet, gentle man that Julie thought about constantly.

"Mike? Jack's Mom, Charlotte, is getting married at the end of July. Will you go with me?"

"Jack invited me as a guest so I guess we can just go together."

"Good." She smiled up at him and slipped her arm around his waist. "Let's go eat breakfast."

…..

IDAHO FALLS, MOOSE TRAIL SUITES

Jack woke up to the sounds of Elizabeth getting sick in the bathroom. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" she answered weakly.

He peeked in the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Maybe Baby Thornton didn't like the seafood last night."

"Maybe no more spicy shrimp."

"Absolutely. That heartburn was awful." She leaned against him as he sat down on the tub next to her. "I need to go lay down." He stood up with her and then scooped her up. "I can walk, Jack."

Once in bed, she fell asleep quickly, her head resting on his chest. He took the time to look at the list of baby names they had compiled so far.

He had yet to find a boy name that he loved. Whatever it was, it needed to go with Thomas and he didn't want to name the baby after him. He needed his own identity.

Elizabeth sat up quickly and ran for the bathroom, getting sick again. A few moments later she returned to bed and moaned quietly.

"Jack, I think we are going to have to stay here today. I can't hike up to the Falls feeling like this."

"Ok. We will just order room service and stay in. We will go tomorrow."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"I am going to see if they have any ginger tea or Verners." He called the front desk and they didn't have either. He ordered dry toast for her though. "After your toast comes, I am going to run and get you some ginger tea."

She had fallen asleep again though, so she had no idea what he had said. After about ten minutes, he heard a knock on the door. "Room Service."

"Thank you," he said after accepting the small plate.

He set it on the table next to her side of the bed and went in to take a shower, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could come in again if needed.

Elizabeth woke up to Jack singing in the shower. Ok, not actually singing, considering the song.

...

I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

What do you think about that?

I'm too sexy for my

Too sexy for my

Too sexy for my

'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk

Yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk

...

She couldn't hold in her laughter. She had to see if maybe he was adding a little dance to his song.

By the time she got to the door, he was standing at the sink, a towel around his waist. "Having fun, babe?"

"I guess, why?"

"I'm too sexy?"

"Oh, you heard that? I thought you were sleeping." He started brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, I heard. It would have been fun to see, though." He met her eyes in the mirror and laughed, spitting toothpaste all over the mirror which, in turn, made her laugh. "Yeah, you sure are sexy with that toothpaste all over your chin."

"Mmm. I bet," he mumbled. Then he started slowly moving toward her. "Come here, Elizabeth," which came out more like "Mum hee, mimabuff."

"Freeze, cowboy." She threw a towel at him and ran out of the room to get away from him. "Jack! Stop." He kissed her cheek loudly and she squealed. "I'll get you back for that."

"I wook fowid to it."


	31. Chapter 31 - Names

"Silas?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Uh, no. It sounds like he's eighty five years old."

"Leo?"

"The lion?"

"Jasper."

"Sounds like Casper and he won't be a ghost, so no."

"Zander."

"It sounds like we are too lazy to give him a whole name. What list are you looking at, Elizabeth?"

"I found it online. What names do you want?"

"I can't find any that I like. None that go with Thomas as the middle name anyway."

"We could name him Jack." She kissed his cheek and moved even closer to him on the bed. "I'm partial to that name."

"I don't want to name him after me. I want him to be his own person and have his own identity. I don't want him to always be confused for me just because our names are the same."

"That makes sense. I just want you to know though, you are pretty wonderful. If he had to be mistaken for anyone, his amazing father would be a good choice."

"Thank you."

"I mean it, you know."

"I know." His lips met hers in a slow, sweet kiss. "I love you." He moved his hand to her tummy. "Both of you."

"If it's a girl, I know what name I want," she told him after kissing him again.

"Ok."

"Well first, I want her middle name to be Charlotte, for obvious reasons."

"My mom will love that."

"I know." She sighed. "I found a name a few weeks back and I instantly loved it. I can picture her even. Blonde curls, green eyes, beautiful."

"What is it?"

"Finlea. Finlea Charlotte Thornton."

…..

Julie sat in her apartment and smiled. She and Mike had been texting almost non-stop since they decided to date.

"Wanna go out to dinner?" he asked.

"When?"

"Now?"

"It's three oclock, Mike."

"Technicalities."

"Ok. Let's go."

"How much time do you need to get ready?"

"I'm ready, if you don't mind seeing me in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Don't mind at all. I'll come pick you up."

Julie was trying to change herself. She was trying to be more patient and not say exactly what she thought at the moment she thought it. She was also trying not to care so much about what other people thought, for example, going to dinner in jeans rather than spending an hour on her hair and finding the perfect outfit.

About five minutes later she heard his knock. Her heart beat just a bit faster as she walked to the door.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep." She closed the door behind her and locked it and then followed him down the stairs to his truck. "I like your truck."

"Thank you. I bought it about a year ago. It was more than I wanted to spend but Renee said that I should buy it because I never did anything for myself. Now, I can't seem to let it go."

"You don't need to let it go if you aren't ready."

"It makes me think of her every time I drive it. The same with my house. I am grateful that I can sleep at the dispatch and drive an ambulance most of the time."

He opened the door for her and then closed it, slowly walking around the front to climb inside the driver's side, berating himself for bringing up Renee when he was trying to move on.

"Mike," Julie said as he got in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about her."

She moved over so she was sitting next to him and then put her hand on his arm. "Mike. I don't expect you to magically forget her or move on just because you ask me to dinner. I don't want you to forget her. She was a part of you and your life and you were happy with her. I like to think that part of who you are now is because you knew her."

He looked at her for a long moment and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you for saying that."

She smiled at him and buckled herself into the middle seat instead of sliding back over. He was grateful. He wanted her close, even if it meant just their legs touching.

He drove slowly through town and then entered the highway. "Where are we headed?"

"I heard about Music on Main in Bozeman. There's live music and food and dancing. It's a nice day so I thought we might do that."

"That sounds nice."

"We are a little early so I wanted to pick up a gift for Charlotte and Bill too."

"Ok." She moved her arm slightly so that her hand was in the crook of his arm. "Is this ok?"

He nodded and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, Julie."

"Thank you. You're very sweet." She felt her cheeks heat.

The sun shining on her made her auburn hair even redder and her blue eyes bluer, and it brought out a few freckles she had on her nose.

When they arrived in downtown Bozeman, they found a parking spot down the street from a few specialty shops. One in particular caught Mike's eye. It was a gift boutique that had hand-blown glass in the front window. "Let's go in here."

She followed him inside and immediately knew they would find a gift for the wedding couple. There were antiques and hand-blown glass. There were old books and silver picture frames. "Mike, look at this." She picked up an antiqued silver picture frame with the word "Family" engraved on the bottom.

"It's nice. You should get it."

She nodded and continued to follow him around until he saw a hand-blown glass heart with, "Love is a perfect bond of union" painted on it. "Mike, that is gorgeous."

"It's is. I think they would love it."

They wandered a bit more, made their purchases, and headed further down the street. "Let's get ice cream," she suggested, pulling his arm and leading him down the block.

"We haven't had dinner."

"Sometimes dessert before dinner is best."

"Why is that?"

"Not sure, but either I just made it up or I heard it somewhere."

Mike chuckled and continued following her to the ice cream shop.

After ice cream it was just about time for the live festivities so they locked their gifts in the truck and found a spot in the crowd and waited. Mike felt the back of her hand bump against his. Instead of holding it though, he moved and rested his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for coming with me, Julie."

"Thank you for asking me."

Normally, at this point, she'd be hoping for a kiss or initiating one herself, but this was different. Mike was different and losing his wife almost a year before meant he had to be ready for that step, not her.

She patted his hand that was still on her shoulder, and slipped her arm around his waist.

The band in front of them started playing a cover of one of Mike's favorite songs, Blake Shelton's "God Gave me You."

He held his hand out and led Julie to the edge of the crowd to dance.

I've been a walking heartache

I've made a mess of me

The person that I've been lately

Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me

Watch as the storm goes through

And I need you

'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you, gave me you

There's more here than what were seeing

A divine conspiracy

That you, an angel lovely

Could somehow fall for me

You'll always be love's great martyr

And I'll be the flattered fool

And I need you, yeah

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

On my own I'm only

Half of what I could be

I can't do without you

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo

Julie watched Mike mouth the words as he stared into her eyes. She had a sad thought that he was probably thinking of Renee when he appeared to be thinking of her, singing to her.

He pulled her close, her temple now resting against his chin. Oh, how she wanted it to be her that he was thinking about.

She could see that the man holding her close, was going to be the biggest test of patience that she had ever or would ever experience. She knew he would be worth it though.

…..

"Pete, I need to go to the hospital," Clara told her husband over the phone.

He was at Thornton Acres, a good twenty minutes away from Clara. "Are you in labor?"

"Yes, my water broke. Please hurry."

"Honey, it's going to take awhile for me to get there. Can you call Charlotte to take you and I'll meet you?"

"Peter Stanton! You better not miss this! You need to be there when he takes his first breath."

"Baby, I'll be there. Call Charlotte!"

Charlotte rushed over and got Clara to the hospital just as her contractions were hitting full force.

"Oh gosh!" she moaned through her pains. "Where is Pete?!"

"He will be here, just breathe, Clara."

Charlotte was aware that the little boy inside Clara had a problem with his heart. She prayed hard that he would be ok and would live.

"What are you naming him, Clara?"

Clara took a deep breath and grabbed Charlotte's hand, needing something to hang on to.

"Zane Peter Stanton. Zane means "Gift from God"."

"He certainly is. What a wonderful blessing children are."

"I just wish he wasn't sick," Clara said, her voice breaking. "I don't know what I will do if…"

"Clara, please don't think that way."

"I'm just being realistic. The doctor said it could be serious. Surgery is risky and with him being so little…"

Charlotte knew the pain and fear of having a sick child. Charlotte thought of her baby that she lost many years before and even though she had died too early to survive outside in the world, the pain and fear was the same.

Thankfully Pete arrived a few moments later and Charlotte was able to go sit in the waiting room with Abigail who had also arrived.

…..

"Jack, this is amazing." They stood at the lookout of Shoshone Falls. It was breathtaking. The power of the falls and the beauty of God's creation took their breath away.

Jack watched quietly, his arms wrapped around her. "I found a boy's name."

"You did? What is it?"

"Drake."

"Drake Thomas," she whispered, tilting her head slightly, letting him kiss her neck. "I like it a lot."

"But…"

"No buts, I like it."

"But you don't love it."

"I don't not love it."

"I'll keep looking." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

She turned and looked at him. "Jack, if it's a boy, Drake Thomas is perfect."

"Good because if this is a girl," he said gesturing to her tummy, "I reserve the right to use that name for the son we are bound to have."

"What if we have five girls?"

"Then number five is Drake, girl or boy."

"Deal!"

Later, after a picnic close to the falls, they headed back to the hotel to rest up for their drive the next day. Their plan was to drive to Utah to see Arches National Park.

For dinner, they found a Noodles & Company, thinking pasta shouldn't upset Baby Thornton.

They got into their pajamas, turned on old I Love Lucy rerun, and ate noodles.

…..

Pete was in awe of Clara. After twelve long hours of labor, she finally pushed Zane Peter Stanton into the world, all 7 pounds 6 ounces of him. He screamed and wiggled but seemed healthy. However, because of his condition, the doctors and nurses immediately took him over to the corner to give him oxygen and monitor him.

Pete kissed Clara and smiled. "Good job, babe. I'm so proud of you."

She nodded and cried into his neck. "I want to see him, Pete. I need to, just in case…"

"Shhh. Clara, please." She had always had that in the back of her mind and it annoyed him to no end. He refused to think of their tiny boy dying. Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children.

"Doctor? I need to see him, please!"

"Mrs. Stanton, before we take him to NICU, we will make sure to bring him over."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, the nurse wheeled him over. He was still crying and wiggling. "Hi, Zane. It's Mama. I love you so much." The tears streamed down her face and Zane heard her voice and stopped crying. "Please get better, baby. Your Daddy and I need you."

"I'm sorry, we need to take him now. As soon as possible, we are going to bring you a breast pump so we can feed him that healthy stuff only you can give him."

Clara nodded. The nurse put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll take good care of him."

"Thank you."

About an hour later, instead of bringing a breast pump, the nurse brought Zane. "Someone needs his Mama."

"I get to feed him?" Clara could barely control her joy.

"Yes, ma'am. Zane here is breathing well. The doctor will fill you in but let's get him eating. He's been hungry for a little bit."

"Do you want me to go?" Pete asked.

"No, of course not, honey."

It took a bit but eventually he was latched on correctly and eating greedily. It was wonderful. Clara had never known such love.

She held her hand out to Pete and asked him to join them on the bed. He stood up and sat next to them, his arm around both of them. He was so grateful that he seemed ok. He had been scared of losing him before, he just hadn't let himself accept it. Now, seeing him nursing and breathing well, he felt content.

After awhile, he was sleeping again and Clara decided she should too. She handed Zane to Pete and then closed her eyes.

Pete brought his knees up and laid Zane on them so he could get a good look. He was a handsome little guy. He looked like Clara but he could tell he had his nose. His hair was sparse, but brown, and he couldn't see his eyes but he suspected they were brown too.

"I love you so much, Zane. I didn't know it was possible," he whispered. His tears started flowing. "You have made your Mom and me so blessed. Please be ok. I know now what we would be missing if we lost you. I don't think I could bare it."

Clara listened as he spoke. He had been scared. Just as scared as she had been. "Pete?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet."

"I love you, Pete."

"I love you."

"I'm glad we are a team. I can't get through it without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arm around her , inviting her to come closer. She accepted and fell asleep laying next to her boys.


	32. Chapter 32 - Steps

Zane received a relatively clean bill of health from the doctor. The hole that they found on the ultrasounds was actually one that could potentially close on its own. So, surgery was not required unless he struggled to grow and gain weight or if he had trouble breathing.

He needed biweekly appointments and then monthly just to monitor him but they could otherwise live a normal life. Clara was so relieved.

Two days after he was born, they went home, Abigail going with them to stay for a few weeks so she would have backup while Pete was at the ranch.

….

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth and Jack made their way across the western half of the country toward the Grand Canyon, enjoying themselves immensely, treating it almost like a second honeymoon.

The month had flown by and they were ready to be home, so when they pulled into their driveway, it was almost a relief. He opened her door for her and smiled, putting his hand on her baby bump that had made its appearance in the last month.

"You're beautiful, babe." He bent down kissed her lips and then kissed her tummy. "So are you, sweet pea."

"Thank you, cowboy. For saying that and for this trip. It was wonderful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They heard a car pull up. "Oh! Its Clara!" Elizabeth walked over to the visitors. She had suggested postponing their trip so she could be around for the baby's birth but Clara told her no. She insisted they not change their plans on the chance the baby would be born.

"Clara!" She hugged her friend and then caught a glimpse of the car seat. "Oh! I can't wait to hold him. Can you and Pete stay for dinner?"

"I'll go help him with chores and convince him," Jack said, walking off toward the barn, Harv walking happily beside him.

When they got inside, they went to the living room. Elizabeth stared down at the tiny baby. "Oh gosh, he's so little. Now I'm nervous."

Clara smiled. "He is tiny but it will be fine. Just unbuckle him and pick him up."

"Let me wash my hands first. Be right back."

Clara reach down and unbuckled him, picking him up. "Hi, my love. Your Aunt Beth is silly. She's going to have a baby in a few months too." She kissed his head and snuggled him close.

"Ok, I'm ready." Elizabeth sat down on the couch and held her arms out. As soon as he was in her arms she knew she wouldn't want to let him go anytime soon. He smelled so good and felt wonderful. "Oh, I want one!"

"Good thing you're having one then," Clara said with a laugh.

"In like five months! That's forever."

"It will go fast. Enjoy every thing that happens. In a few weeks you should feel it move and then before you know it, the baby will be here."

Awhile later, Jack walked in and stared. Just when he thought he couldn't be more in love with her, she sat there looking breathtaking, holding a little baby.

"Dude," he said to Pete.

"I know, bro. Nothing like it," Pete told him, knowing exactly how Jack felt.

"Jack, I want one," Elizabeth told him.

"Ok, I think we are on the right track, don't you?"

Jack sat down and slipped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Yeah, we are," she agreed.

Pete sat next to Clara, pulling her close as well. "Its been awhile since we've just sat like this," he whispered quietly.

Clara nodded, leaning toward him even more. "Love you, husband." He touched her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Love you back, wife."

"Jack, what do you want for dinner?" Elizabeth wondered.

"We could order pizza."

"Oh! Meat lovers with onions and garlic cheesy bread?"

"Of course. Are you guys ok with pizza?"

"Sure. Make mine a veggie, no mushrooms," Clara told them.

"Pete?"

"I'll eat hers. I'm not picky."

…..

Mike and Julie walked down the street from The Bean to his truck. "You got a suit for the wedding?" she asked him, holding on to his arm.

"Yeah. Same suit I've had for years."

"Men have it easy. They can just wear the same suit over and over. Women have so much to worry about. Does this dress make me look fat? Or that I'm trying too hard? Should I wear pantyhose? Do my shoes match my purse or clash with the dress?"

"Women worry too much."

"Wait, I wasn't done." Mike laughed. "Should I wear long earrings? Do I need a necklace? Maybe I should get a manicure. And a pedicure. Should I wear sandals?" They had arrived at the truck. She was now leaning back against it and Mike was standing close.

He still had not kissed her but she wanted him to. Very much. She refused to initiate it, though. He needed to do it when he was ready. Right now though, he definitely looked ready. She could feel his breath, moving just a bit faster than normal, on her cheek. His eyes held hers captive, occasionally quickly darting to her mouth.

This dating thing was fun and each time they spent time together, they found themselves a bit more at ease than before. He felt himself open up a little more and trust her more. She felt him letting go of the past a bit more too.

Now as they stood, staring at each other, she was sure he was thinking of her, not Renee. That felt wonderful.

"I should, uh, get you home," he said quietly, breaking eye contact, and stepping back, making her heart plummet to her toes in disappointment.

She nodded and stepped aside so he could open the door.

When he pulled up in front of her apartment she hesitated before opening the door. "Mike, do you want to come in for some wine or a beer?"

"Not tonight. I need to be at work early."

"Ok. Goodnight then."

"Hang on." He hopped out and opened her door.

"I could have done that."

"I wanted to." He stepped closer and tucked her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Julie. I'm not sure…"

"Mike, I won't push you into anything. I promise. If you're not ready, you're not." She kissed his cheek and then smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night."

…..

Mike sat on the bed in his house, looking around the room. He needed to move. It was time to say goodbye to Renee. The day of the wedding just happened to be the day after the one year anniversary of her death. That was two weeks away. He already found a different truck and was planning on trading the one he had. He also had heard of a house just outside town that was for rent.

The night of the wedding, he was going to kiss Julie. He wanted to so badly when he walked her to the truck but he hadn't been completely in control of his emotions. The only woman he ever kissed was Renee. Kissing Julie would mean something huge and it scared him.

So he was going to call about the rental house the next day, drive to the dealership after work to trade in his truck and pick up his new one, and then he was taking Julie to dinner. He picked up his phone and made a reservation at the Italian restaurant in Bozeman and then sent Julie a text.

"Hey."

"Hey there. Miss me already?" she teased.

"Yep, and I wanted 2 know if u will u go out 2 dinner with me 2morrow night?"

"Yes."

"This time, get dressed up, please."

"Ok."

"I will pick u up 6."

"I'll b ready."

…..

The next evening, Mike leaned against his new truck and waited for Julie. He looked up as she came down the steps. She looked…amazing. His eyes took in everything. Her perfect auburn hair, straightened. Her swingy sundress, hugging her hips perfectly, ending just above her knee. Her legs were shaped….

"Hey," she greeted, kissing his cheek and breaking into his thoughts. Good grief, she smelled just as amazing as she looked.

"Hi."

"New truck?"

"Well, used yes, but I traded the other one in."

She nodded and looked in his eyes. She knew he was trying to move forward and she could only imagine how hard it must be for him. "You look very nice, Mike."

He was wearing black dress pants, and a white button down with no tie. She thought it made him look polished yet casual. His hair looked styled but not overly so and he smelled wonderful. She had to force herself not to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck just to get closer to his cologne.

"Thank you. You look beautiful."

He opened her door and offered his hand to help her in. "Thank you."

She moved to the middle seat, as she had done every time since the first time she rode with him, making sure their legs touched.

As they drove, she again slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow even though her hand itched to touch his. He turned his hand over and gently laid it on her knee, as if he read her mind. She slipped her fingers between his and held his arm with her other hand.

"So where are we headed tonight?"

"Bozeman to Piazza."

"Oh, I've wanted to try that place since I moved to town. I love Italian."

"Good, I'm glad," he told her, squeezing her hand.

….

LAKE HOUSE

"Dear, would you mind if I did some sprucing up around here?" Charlotte asked Bill.

"Sprucing? I thought you loved it here."

"Oh, I do! It just looks like your house, not our house."

"Well, once you move your things in, maybe you'll like it better."

"I guess…"

"What things did you want to fix?"

"Spruce up."

"Ok, what things did you want to spruce up?"

"Well, the bedrooms for one. They just say "a man lives here". They don't say that a happily married couple lives here."

"Ok. What else?"

"The bathroom. It's nice but I think the shower curtain has seen better days. What if we put in shower doors and then changed the tile and lights?"

"I'm scared to ask, but what else?"

"In the kitchen. The cabinets are dark and…"

"I built those cabinets, Char. They aren't old."

"I wasn't going to say old."

"Mmhmm. So is there anything you do like?"

"The deck and the windows and fireplace."

"Wow, Char. Why don't we just build a new house?" He shook his head and walked outside onto the deck.

This wedding was getting to him. The wedding coordinator she hired had been over every day for the past week to make sure everything was ready for when it was time to set up. Instead of inside, the wedding would be in the backyard.

It was supposed to be small but the list seemed to be growing. The flowers in the yard seemed sufficient to him but the coordinator insisted more had to be ordered.

Char and he had decided on cheesecakes instead of a traditional wedding cake but now she wanted both, in case someone didn't want cheesecake. If someone was going to be that picky, they didn't have to eat it, in his opinion.

He had planned an Alaskan cruise for their honeymoon. At least nothing could be altered by the coordinator on that. It was going to be two beautiful weeks with just Char. He couldn't wait.

"Bill?"

"Yeah."

Charlotte walked onto the deck and took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I wish I had known you didn't like the house. You said you loved it."

"I did when it was just yours. It's just not me, us. We will make it work though. I'm sorry that I brought it up."

He turned to her, looking into her eyes. "Do you want to move?"

"What? No. You built this house, Bill."

"I did and I built it like this because I thought you'd like it. I wanted you to be comfortable here."

"You built it for me?"

"Of course. I loved you and I hoped one day we would live here together."

Charlotte slipped her arms around his neck, feeling like a lovesick teenager. "Bill."

"Char, if you don't like it, I could never ask you to live here."

She softly kissed him. "I love you so much, Bill. I don't want to move and I do love the house. I can't believe you built this for me."

He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair. This woman was everything he always wanted and she was going to be his wife in thirteen days. She could change anything in the house and he would still love her just as deeply.

…..

After dinner, Mike and Julie drove back to Hunter Creek and stopped outside a house Julie had never seen. It was little white house with blue shutters and a blue door.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"You moved?"

"I will be in the next few weeks."

"You moved and traded in your truck. Those are big steps, Mike."

"Yeah. It was time to take those steps."

She felt him grab her hand and hold it in both of his. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm doing fine. It helps to have you with me."

"Mike, why are we here?"

"I want you to see the house. It's important to me that you see this part of my life." He hadn't shared his current house with her. He wasn't even comfortable staying there himself.

"Ok. Let's go see it."

He slid out and held his hand out to assist her. He took a deep breath and let her to the home that represented his new life. One he hoped she would be a part of.


	33. Chapter 33 - Past and Future

THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

Elizabeth heard Jack making breakfast so she wandered downstairs in her Angel tank top and pink and gray shorts to match.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and watched him. He was in his boxers and the pink ruffled apron. It had been awhile since he'd made breakfast in that particular outfit.

She walked up behind him and slipped her hands under the apron, running her fingertips over his stomach muscles. "Morning, my sexy cowboy."

"Mornin', ma'am," he answered in a southern drawl. "How are you and that youngin' of mine doin'?"

She giggled and walked around to the coffee pot. The lovely aroma was calling her name. "Perfect."

"Agreed. Talk about sexy. Babe, you in those pajamas…"

She turned and sipped her coffee, blushing at his roaming eyes. "You like these old things?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that he loved them.

"Uh yeah. Ever since you wore them on our wedding night…" They fit perfectly, once skimming along her trim waist, her shorts and tank now revealed the life growing inside. He turned off the bacon and gently took her coffee cup, setting it on the counter. Then he stepped as close as he could, his lips gracing her cheek and then her jaw. "You are so beautiful." His fingers slipped under the edge of her tank, gently touching her tummy.

A moment later, she pried herself away from him. "Where are you going?"

She snatched a piece of bacon and her coffee cup and took a bite. "I need to get ready to go. I'm meeting your mom at her apartment and then we are getting our nails done." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "See you later, babe."

He watched her swing her hips as she walked up the stairs and had to fight to stay where he was and not follow her.

"Jack?"

"Mom?"

She wandered into the kitchen and stopped, a smile on her face at his outfit. "Uh, I probably should have called first. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs getting ready to come meet you."

"Yeah. I figured I'd come get her."

"I'll uh…let her know you're here. Can you turn as I leave?" he asked, making a twirling motion with his finger.

She laughed and turned. "Not something I've never seen before, son."

"Ma, I'm not two years old anymore and to agree with your earlier statement, you probably should have called first."

"Duly noted." She turned after she heard him climb the stairs.

Jack walked in the bedroom and locked the door behind him and then sat on the bed.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom in a new maternity top she purchased.

"Jack?"

"Mom's downstairs."

"Oh, ok. I thought I was meeting her at her place." Then she looked at him. "She saw your apron?" She giggled.

"Uh yeah. First Julie finds us on the couch and then Mom. We need to change the locks, I think."

"Jack, it wasn't like you were completely naked. Well, when Julie showed up we…well, anyway."

"Anyway, it's our house and we shouldn't have to worry about other people barging in on us. If I want to be in my underwear and an apron, I should be able to, don't you think?"

"Definitely." She stood in front of him, running her hands through the hair at his temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." She bent down and kissed his perfect lips. "How long will you be gone?"

"Until lunch. Don't forget, the rehearsal is at five."

"Yeah."

"Try to have a good day, ok, cowboy?"

"It would be better if you were here with me."

"You could come with us. Get your nails painted to match your apron," she said with a smirk. He threw a pillow at her as she ran out the door, laughing.

….

Mike packed up his bedroom, placing the rest of Renee's clothes in a box to donate to Goodwill. Why he chose to do it on the anniversary of her death, he wasn't sure, but here he was.

He placed her wedding band in its box and packed that in a separate box, one that included their wedding album, the letters they had written to each other when they knew she wasn't going to survive her cancer battle, and a few other things.

Then he did something else that he didn't have a reason for. He sat down on the floor to read them. First he read hers after taking a deep breath.

MICHAEL, MY LOVE,

I don't know how to say goodbye to you, but this was our agreement so here it goes.

From the day we met five years ago in the library, I've considered myself the luckiest woman on this earth.

You are a kind, gentle soul who always treated me with the utmost respect. You supported me and comforted me when I needed it. You loved me so deeply that sometimes it was overwhelming. That being said, I have loved you more than I ever thought possible too.

I saw your heart break when we lost our baby and it broke mine too, but you stuck by me. You held my hand when the doctor told us I wouldn't survive my cancer and I'm grateful for that hand.

We've laughed and cried and mourned together. My only regret in our short life together is that now I'm leaving you alone.

My next words are going to perhaps shock you and make you angry at first but please remember that I only tell you because I love you with all of my heart.

I want you to find someone to love, Michael. I don't want you to be alone. I want you to find happiness and have the family that we didn't get to have.

Mike put down the letter and cried hard, cursing himself for reliving the past. He shoved the letter back in its envelope and buried it in the box under the wedding album.

His phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, bro. How are you doing?" Jack knew what day it was.

"Oh, I've been better." He wiped his cheeks and sighed.

"Do you want some company?"

"I could use some help packing, actually."

"I'll be there in 30."

"Thanks, Jack."

….

Jack arrived at Mike's house ready to pack but also ready to listen. He could see his friend struggling to move forward and allow himself to fully embrace a new relationship. It wasn't that he presumed to understand what Mike was going through or that he thought he should be the one to decide when it was the right time for Mike to say goodbye to Renee. He just felt for him and he could see that he was falling in love with Julie.

Jack knocked and peeked his head in the door. "Mike?"

"Yeah." Mike walked in and set a box down that was labeled Goodwill. "Hey, would you mind going with me to donate these things?"

"Sure. Do you want to do it now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure I need to or I'll never move forward."

Jack walked over to Mike and put his hand on his shoulder. "This is a big step to tackle today."

Mike nodded, feeling his eyes burning. "Let's go."

Jack dropped his hand and picked up a box and put it in the back of his truck. After a few more trips, he and Mike left to drive to Billings.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here today."

"Of course, unfortunately I can't stay all day. I have to be home by three. The rehearsal is tonight."

"I understand." After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I was packing up Renee's things and found the letters."

"The ones you wrote just before…?"

"Yes. I made the mistake of reading hers."

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake."

"Why?"

"If your intent was to say goodbye today, I think it was important to remember her and how much she loved you."

"She wrote that she wanted me to find love again. She wanted me to have the family that she and I couldn't have."

"Bro, that must have been so hard to read."

"Yeah." He broke apart again, grateful Jack was driving. "God, I loved her."

"You probably always will to some extent."

"No doubt."

Jack could not imagine losing Elizabeth and their baby. He didn't believe he could survive it. He had so much respect for Mike.

….

"Thank you for coming with me, Elizabeth," Charlotte told her as they drove home.

"Thank you, Mom. I love getting my nails done and you deserve to be pampered for your wedding." Elizabeth noticed her getting quieter as the day progressed. "You doing ok?"

"Sure," she said with a barely convincing smile.

"I'm a good listener."

"Yes, you are." She sighed and then looked at her daughter-in-law. "I guess, even though it's been eleven years, I still think about Tom and if he would be ok with all this."

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think if he was even half as wonderful as you and Jack have described him, he would absolutely want you to be happy."

"With his best friend?"

"I think Bill is wonderful, Mom. Don't you?"

"Of course."

"And he loves you and you feel the same?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see why you should feel guilty about anything. I bet he would feel relief knowing that even though you are a strong, independent woman, you will be in good hands."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Oh!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think I felt the baby move."

"You did?"

"It was a tiny little flutter. I think that's what it was." She touched the Bluetooth icon on the dash and after the tone, she said, "Call Jack."

"Hey, babe. You almost home?" he asked. "I'm on my way back from Mike's house.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you something."

"That you want me to cook breakfast in my skiv…"

"Your mom's in the car, babe. She can hear everything you say." Elizabeth and Charlotte laughed and Jack groaned.

"Hey, son."

"Mom."

"Uh, Jack, I wanted to tell you that I think I felt the baby move."

"You did?! Are you serious? I missed it. I can't believe I missed it."

"Its ok, babe. You won't be able to feel it for a few more weeks. It's still too little."

"Oh, well, I still wish I was there."

"Me too. How's Mike?"

"He's struggling but he's moving forward."

"I'm glad he has you, Jack. You are such a good friend to him."

"Thanks, hon."

"I'll be home in about twenty. Love you."

"Love you too."

…..

Elizabeth walked in the house. "Jack?"

"Upstairs."

She found him in the nursery. Right now it was a blank canvas but it would soon be much more. "What are you up to, cowboy?"

"Thinking."

He was sitting in the middle of the floor and staring at the walls. She sat next to him and stared too. "About what?"

"These walls. I was thinking three of the walls gray and one of the walls green? To match the blanket?"

"How about all of the walls green but with gray trim and a gray rug?"

"Or we could do stripes in alternating gray and green."

"I guess we still have time," she mentioned. He reached over and touched her tummy.

"Jack, you'll feel it move soon."

"I know. I just don't want to miss anything." He kissed her lips and sighed. "I don't want to take anything for granted, Elizabeth. I want to enjoy every single thing because life can change quickly."

She knew why he was saying the words. His mind was on Mike's situation and how much he lost. "Babe, I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't make that promise. None of us can." He stood and helped her up.

"I suppose not, but you also can't let yourself worry so much that you aren't happy."

"I am happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just wanting to keep the people I love as close as possible."

She took his hand and led him across the hall. "What are you up to, beautiful?"

"Keeping you as close as possible."


	34. Chapter 34 - Bliss

CHARLOTTE AND BILLS WEDDING DAY

Jack was at the lake house getting ready with Bill. Bill had chosen him to be his best man and Jack couldn't have been more honored, despite his early objections to their relationship.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Bill."

"I can't get my tie right."

Jack looked at his soon to be step-father. "Nervous?"

"I guess."

"My dad would be grateful, you know. That mom isn't alone anymore and she has someone that makes her happy."

"Don't think he'd be angry?"

"Nope. You knew him. He didn't get angry easily. You are taking care of Mom. Even if you don't believe he would be grateful, just know that I am." He straightened the tie and patted his arms. "All set."

"Bill?" They turned as they heard her voice through the door.

"Char?"

"Mom, you can't come in. Bill can't see you before the wedding." The door opened.

"Oh, nonsense. I don't believe in bad luck, son."

Charlotte stared at her son. "Oh, you want me to leave?"

"Smart boy. Now scoot." She shut the door and turned to look at her groom.

"Char…you are beautiful, sweetheart."

"And you, my dear…" She moved her hands up his lapels, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

"I love you." He held her tight and took a few deep breaths, his doubts just floating away.

"Marry me, Bill."

….

Mike stood next to Julie as she chatted with Tom and his new girlfriend. She had warned him that her ex-boyfriend was Jack's brother a few days before. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable and be blindsided.

He appreciated the thought but he was still uncomfortable. What if she decided after seeing him that she wanted to get back with him? Then Mike would be alone again. He didn't want to be alone.

Mike slipped his hand inside hers and squeezed. She responded, smiling at him. "Its good to see you, Tom. Nice to meet you, Katie."

Julie turned and looked at Mike after the other couple walked away. "Doing ok?"

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. It made him feel better. "After the ceremony, will you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

They found their seats on the white chairs in the yard. Mike took her hand and held on, grateful to have her beside him. The day before had taken a lot of strength and emotion to get through. He had donated all of Renee's clothes and packed the few items he wanted to keep into a box for storage.

Jack had been right. Reading the letter had initially hurt terribly but it had helped him reinforce the need he had to move forward with Julie. She would support it and he was ready for the next step.

….

"You may kiss your bride," the minister told Bill.

Bill kissed his bride lovingly, wrapping his arms around her.

Finally, he was married to the beautiful, strong woman he'd loved forever. He held her hand as they accepted congratulations from their guests. He stole a kiss or two when no one seemed to be paying attention. Then he led her slowly down toward the lake for a few moments to enjoy the quiet.

He gently grazed her cheek with his finger. "Think we can tell people they need to leave?"

"Uh, no. We still need to cut the cake and take pictures…"

"Char."

"Bill, one more hour and then I'm all yours." She kissed his lips and then pulled him back to the guests.

On their way back, they passed Julie and Mike.

Mike held Julie close, his arm around her back as they walked. "Got something on your mind?" she asked as they walked.

"Yes, actually."

"What is it?" Once they were out of sight of the others, he stopped walking and faced her. "Jack told me about yesterday. I'm so sorry, Mike."

"It was hard but….it was time." He grabbed both of her hands in his and stepped closer, kissing her forehead. "I'm ready, Julie," he whispered.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, because…" her words were cut off when his soft, strong lips covered hers. She sighed, stepping closer, drinking in his emotion. It felt like they had waited forever and now, there was no going back. She pulled away slightly a moment later and wrapped her arms around his back. "Holy moly."

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning his forehead against hers. "That was….yeah," he said with a sigh before kissing her again.

She loved this man. He had been stealing her heart piece by piece until today. Now he had all of it. His loving, yet intense, kisses confirmed it. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid it would be too soon. So she would wait.

….

After cake for some and cheesecake for others and more photos than Bill thought necessary, he finally had Charlotte to himself. He had even kicked the wedding planner out, telling her to come back the next day.

"Dear, do you want any tea?"

Charlotte walked out into the kitchen in the knee-length ivory silk robe and lace nightgown she bought just for that night. "Do we have any champagne or wine left?"

Bill looked over at his wife and smiled. "Good grief…"

"Cat got your tongue?" she said with a chuckle.

"Uh…" She walked over and kissed him, her arms around his neck. "So…no tea?" he managed to ask after she stopped kissing him.

"Champagne?"

"Right. I think we have half a bottle left." He looked in the fridge and pulled it out.

"I'll get the glasses," she said, grabbing them and walking over to the couch.

He watched her walk away, her long legs and bare feet distracting him. "Bill? Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Bill shook his head at himself. It had been many, many years since he had been with a woman. He had dated others but he never felt for them anything but a mild attraction. Charlotte was the one he had loved though and finally it was ok. Finally he was her husband and allowed to feel everything. He wasn't breaking any rules. Tonight was about them so he had nothing to be nervous about. However, his main fear was disappointing her.

He turned the lights down in the living room so they could watch the unobstructed view of the sunset over the water. It was his favorite thing to do in the evening.

He sat and poured them each a glass. "To us, Mr. and Mrs. Avery," he toasted, clinking their glasses together. They took a sip and set the glasses on the coffee table.

Charlotte moved closer and held his hand. "Are you nervous, Bill?"

"I guess a little."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't want to disappoint you. We've waited…well, I've waited eleven years for you and…I just want you to be happy."

She touched his cheek, and smiled. "You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. I love you, Bill, and you make me very happy. You won't disappoint me."

…

THORNTON ACRES

Elizabeth rolled over and looked at Jack. He was sitting up, staring off into space, fiddling with his father's wedding ring on his finger.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"You miss him a lot?"

"The opposite actually. As the years go by, I've started to forget what he looked like. I don't remember his voice or his laugh."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. Do you have a picture of him?"

"No. Mom does. I know what I want to name the baby if it's a boy."

"What happened to Drake?"

"Maybe we will have two boys and we can name one Drake. I want his to be Joseph Thomas. Joseph was Dad's middle name."

"Joey? That's adorable. Joseph Thomas is perfect."

Elizabeth sat up, wrapped her robe around herself and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving. Just getting a snack."

"I'll come too."

…..

"You don't have to make me a meal, Jack."

"Once I thought about it, I wanted French toast too."

"Mm. And sausage. Hey, do we have any pickles?" Elizabeth slid off the counter to look in the fridge.

Jack laughed. "I bought you a huge jar of them."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

"To buy you pickles?"

"Among other things." She grabbed the jar out of the fridge and hopped back up on the counter. "Mmm so good. Want a bite?" She held the pickle spear up for him to take a bite.

"No thanks, I'm good."

She shrugged. "More for me then."

He put two pieces of French toast on a plate, along with a sausage patty, and handed it to her. "Mm yum. Is the syrup out?" He headed to the fridge to get it. "Oh and butter too please."

"Anything else?"

"Whipped cream?"

…..

A few weeks later…

At the gazebo in downtown Hunter Creek, Elizabeth had organized her second annual clothing and food drive for her Help Me program. The turn out was wonderful and the monetary donations to fund the cards for the children had exceeded the previous year.

She and Julie were organizing the items as they were donated and the local EMT's, including Jack and Mike, were putting the donations into boxes to be taken to the school.

"Babe?"

"One moment, Jack," Elizabeth said as she thanked the fire captain for the station's generous donation of scarves and gloves. When the captain walked away, Elizabeth turned around. "Yes? Oh! Mom? What are you doing here?

Grace smiled at her daughter. "Hi, sweetheart. Look at you!" She placed her hands on Elizabeth's now very obvious belly. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. Is Daddy here?"

"Yes, he's around here somewhere." Grace hugged Julie too and then jumped right in separating the boxes of cereal and canned items.

Charlotte and Bill walked up then, just returning from their cruise. Jack hugged his mom and shook Bill's hand.

"Elizabeth, this is amazing," Bill told her.

"Thank you, Bill. I'm so grateful for everyone's generosity."

Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "Hey, cowboy."

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed her cheek and went back to boxing up food.

"I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I didn't tell my parents about the drive and neither did Julie…so any ideas who may have told them?"

"Hmm. I can't imagine."

"Mmhmm. Thank you, love. It means a lot to me."

He looked at her and smiled. "I am so proud of you and I thought you might be missing them."

"I was."

"Bethie," William said as he walked up.

"Daddy." She hugged him and sighed. "I missed you."

"And I, you. This is wonderful. So many people will be helped by this."

"Sir, where would you like these?" Robinson asked.

"Daddy, you brought Robinson? And what is in all those boxes?" Elizabeth looked at the large truck full of boxes that was backed up to the gazebo.

"He is just helping me out. Those boxes are donations, dear. This is a clothing and food drive, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I challenged my employees at the firm to a drive of our own. We've been collecting since January 1st."

Elizabeth's hormones took over and she burst into tears. "Oh my! Thank you so much." Elizabeth hugged her father again and caught sight of someone over his shoulder. "What is he doing here? Daddy?"

"Now, dear. He wanted to help. I told Charles that I was bringing the donations here and he wanted to see what it was all about."

"You could have told him no."

"What reason could I have given him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that I wouldn't want to see him." Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "Honey."

"Hi."

"Charles is here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack kissed her temple and slipped his arm around her.

"What are you worried about?"

"He was such a jerk when we saw him at Christmas."

"That was eight months ago. A lot has changed since then." He put his hand on her tummy. "A lot."

Charles walked up the steps of the gazebo and stood in front of them. "Beth."


	35. Chapter 35

"Beth," Charles greeted, holding his hand out.

"Charles. You remember my husband, Jack."

Charles nodded and shook Jack's hand that had been resting on Elizabeth's belly. "Good to see you, Charles. Welcome to Hunter Creek."

"It's a…quaint little town." Elizabeth snorted in disgust.

"You'll never change, will you?"

She started boxing things so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Well, you certainly have," Charles told her. "You haven't been here a year but you're a completely different person."

"No, I'm the same. This is who I've always been. You just didn't take the time to get to know me."

"And he knows you?" Charles looked at Jack.

"My husband? Yes, he knows me. You and I dated for five years and you never knew me the way he does."

"I suppose not." He glanced at her pregnant belly.

"You know that's not what I'm referring to. Just go, Charles. You came to make fun or mock my town and what I'm doing here but I'm proud of it."

Elizabeth walked away from the gazebo and headed down the street. It didn't take long for Jack to catch up to her. "Elizabeth? You ok?"

"No. I don't understand why he's here."

"I'm guessing maybe to make himself feel better."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he wants to know if you're happy? By coming here he was probably hoping to see you unhappily married in a tiny town with no prospects."

"You're saying he regrets breaking up?"

"Maybe. Do you?"

Elizabeth stared at him. "That is the craziest question you have ever asked me, Jack Thornton. Of course I don't regret it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go show him how happy you are and how hard you worked to make this program a success. How many children you've helped. How important they are to you."

….

That evening a family dinner was planned at Jack and Elizabeth's. Bill and Charlotte, Julie and Mike, and William and Grace were invited over.

Elizabeth insisted on making the dinner even though Jack thought she should rest. "I don't want to just order pizza."

"I know, but I thought maybe I could grill some steaks and burgers."

"The meal I want to make isn't that involved. It's so yummy too."

"Does it go with pickles?"

"Very funny. Everything goes with pickles." He chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Uh, babe. I need to tell you something."

She walked down the stairs and tied her apron on to protect her dress. "Go ahead."

"We need a ninth place setting for dinner."

"Nine? Why? Oh! Jack Thornton, you didn't."

"I did."

"Do we have any peanuts in the house?"

"What? What does that have to do with Charles coming?"

"He's allergic."

Jack's mouth fell open. "Elizabeth Thornton! I cannot believe you suggested that."

"Just a little joke, sweetheart." She smiled at him unconvincingly. Jack wasn't convinced and he was kinda happy they didn't have peanuts in the house.

An hour later, Elizabeth was deep into dinner preparations when their guests started arriving.

"Something smells good," Bill announced as he and Charlotte walked in.

"Thanks, Bill."

Elizabeth sighed as she dropped the gnocchi into its boiling water and started on the sage butter sauce. She browned the butter and garlic and slowly added sage in the process. By the time the gnocchi rose to the top of the water, the butter sauce was done so she drained the gnocchi and dropped it into the sauce to coat and then onto a serving platter.

"What are we having?" Grace asked. "It smells wonderful."

Everyone was seated, including Charles, so Elizabeth placed the large bowl of food in front of them. "Gnocchi with sage butter sauce. We also have steamed asparagus with caramelized onions."

"Wow, who knew you could cook like this," Charles muttered.

"Like I said, you never knew me, Charles."

Jack took her hand to calm her down. "Let's say the blessing. Bill?"

Bill nodded… "Dear Lord, we approach you tonight…"

….

Elizabeth sat on the back deck, sipping her tea and trying to hold back her tears. Charles coming to her town had thrown her for a loop. It hurt the way he disapproved of everything that she held dear.

"Beth?"

She wiped her tears and stared into the darkness. "Charles, I thought you went to the hotel."

"Can we talk?"

She stood and smoothed her dress. "I don't care to hear anymore of your opinions about my home or my husband or how I choose to live my life. It's my life. You aren't a part of it anymore."

Jack washed dishes in the kitchen. He could hear what was being said through the open window.

"I want to tell you why I came here."

"If it was to prove to yourself that I'm unhappy…"

"Quite the opposite actually. I want to make sure you are happy. Beth, I loved you."

She chuckled at that. "I don't believe you."

"I did. I loved you ever since we were children. I dreamed of us getting married and having a child together. I dreamed of our house in the city. In Madison."

"There are many things in those statements that prove we don't belong together. That we never did."

"Like what?"

"I never wanted to live in the city. I told you that I wasn't happy there but it never sank in. And a child? One child?"

"What's wrong with one child?"

"I never wanted only one. I told you I wanted more than that, but again, you didn't listen."

"Beth.."

"No, Charlie. I wanted to go to culinary school right out of high school but you told me you didn't think I had the talent to succeed. Then, I started to believe you. So I chose teaching and you said it was a silly dream that would take me nowhere. Do you have any idea how much that hurt to have my best friend tell me I'm untalented and silly? It also hurts to have you come here and tell me my town is quaint when what you mean is that it's not important because it's what I chose."

"Beth, I'm sorry." He walked toward her and almost touched her but he caught Jack's eyes watching him through the window.

"For what?" She rubbed her belly where she felt a kick. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart."

"You broke my heart many times over but honestly, it was a relief when we broke up. I didn't have to hear how worthless I was anymore."

Jack stepped out onto the porch, warning him with his eyes. "Elizabeth, it's getting late."

"I'll be in shortly." When Jack walked in, she said one last thing. "You've seen me Charlie. I'm happy here. I have the most wonderful husband who thinks I'm worth everything and he supports me and I love him so much. We are having a baby, the first of many, together. I need you to go home to Madison. You belong there. I don't."

….

Jack prepared a bath for Elizabeth, pouring in lavender bubble bath, lighting candles, and turning on piano music to calm her. Her day had started out wonderful and had progressively gotten more stressful until it finally came to a breaking point on the deck with Charles.

"Jack?"

"In the bathroom." Elizabeth walked in and gasped.

"Oh, sweetie. This is wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I made sure the water isn't too hot for you and the baby, and I used the lavender bubble bath that you love."

"There is only one thing missing."

"Oh, what did I forget?" He looked around but couldn't figure it out.

"I just meant you. Will you stay with me?"

"Sure." He sat on the floor next to the tub.

"I mean, I want us both to take a bath."

"Oh. Ok."

A few moments later they were comfortable in the water.

Elizabeth sighed, taking a few deep breaths and moving Jack's hands to her belly. The baby was kicking and she wondered if he might be able to feel it. She pressed his fingers gently into her skin. "Feel that?"

He concentrated and then he laughed. "I felt it!" She kissed his cheek and laughed as he moved his hands, wanting to feel it more. "That was great." He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "Thank you, babe."

"Actually, thank you. For being such an amazing husband and best friend. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We had record breaking donations today. I think we will definitely be set for winter."

"Are you ready to start your new school year?"

"Yeah. I'm excited to meet my new students and I'm doing the wishing wall again this year."

"Until December anyway. Then we get to meet this little one." He moved his hands over her belly again. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

…..

"Your parents were nice," Mike told Julie as they sat snuggled on the couch in his new house.

"They liked you," she told him, kissing his cheek. "I like you."

"Thank goodness. I'm not sure all the kissing we do would be appropriate if you didn't."

"Haha."

"So…Beth told me that next week is your birthday."

"Remind me to talk to her about that tomorrow."

"She figured you wouldn't want me to know."

"Its just not a big deal, Mike."

"It's a big deal to me."

"Why?"

"Because the woman I love was born twenty four years ago next week."

Julie sat up and looked at him. "The woman you love?" Her eyes filled with tears. She had wanted him to say those words for so long.

"Yeah. The woman I love." He touched her cheek and then kissed her softly.

"She loves you too." She sank into his arms, feeling at home, finally.

"Will you go out to dinner with me on your birthday?"

"Sure. Do I get to pick the place?"

"Absolutely, it's your birthday."

"I pick here."

"Here? Don't you want to go out?"

"No, just being here with you is perfect. That's all I need."

…..

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth decided to make breakfast for her parents who were staying with her and Jack.

"Whatcha makin?" Jack asked, stepping up behind her at the stove.

"Morning, cowboy." She kissed his cheek and went back to stirring.

"I was hoping you would be down here in the pink ruffled apron." He dipped down and kissed her neck loudly, making her laugh.

"I can put it on if you like."

"Well, my thought included you wearing significantly less clothing than you have on right now." He slipped his fingers under the front of her shirt, roaming her tummy.

"Jack, my parents are here. Did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah. That might be a bit awkward."

"What would be awkward?" William asked as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Um, nothing, sir." Jack stepped away quickly.

Elizabeth giggled and turned back toward the stove. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Dad. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please, but I'll get it."

Jack snuck a kiss and grabbed a coffee mug too. "Babe, remember, I'm on call this week so I'll be staying in town."

"Yep, I remember. I have work to do on my classroom too. Hey, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow at The Bean?"

"A lunch date with my beautiful wife sounds perfect."

"Great."

…..

After breakfast, Elizabeth showed Grace the nursery. The walls were all painted now. Three of the walls were the pale green color and the fourth wall was gray. She loved the way it turned out, matching the blanket perfectly.

"Oh, it looks wonderful, dear," Grace told her.

"Thank you, Mom."

"I would love to help you decorate it, if that would be ok with you."

"Well, Jack and I wanted to pick out the furniture but we could go pick out the accessories if you want."

"I would love to." Elizabeth smiled at her mom. She was so excited to be a part of this process.

"Ok, well, let's go get changed and we will go shopping.

Within an hour, Grace and Elizabeth were on the road toward Billings. There was a children's store in the mall that had everything they would need.

"Hey, Mom. There is a pad of paper in the console. Why don't we make a list of what we need?"

"You always loved your lists, didn't you?"

"I do. That way we don't forget anything."

Grace retrieved the pad and a pen. "Ok, so you need bedding?"

"Yes. Preferably green or gray. I brought the blanket Jack picked out so you can see it. Maybe a lamp for the side table?"

"A rug?"

"Yes maybe two."


	36. Chapter 36

FOUR MONTHS LATER, MID DECEMBER

"Uh, babe. Can you help me up, please?" she called. Jack was in the bathroom and she had been trying unsuccessfully to get her very pregnant body out of bed.

"One second, babe."

"I really need to pee, so half a second would be great, if we want to prevent flooding the room." As her due date got closer, her patience with everything lessened.

"Ok, coming." Jack walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Ordinarily, the sight of his bare chest with drips of water from his hair would have excited her but, currently, it annoyed her.

"Do you need to walk around here looking so perfect when I look like I do?"

Jack bit his tongue to keep from voicing his opinion. Telling her she was beautiful at this point would have gotten an entirely different reaction than it had months before.

"There you go, sweetie." He walked with her to the bathroom so he could finish getting dressed but she thought he was trying to help her.

"I can pee on my own. Been doing it since I was three."

He took his clothes and left the room because apparently his presence was annoying her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just giving you privacy."

"I wouldn't want to look at me either."

He popped back in. "Ok, stop! Stop saying those things, Elizabeth. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, especially now. You are carrying my child and if I could take away how miserable you seem to be, I would. Instead, I'm just trying to help you get through this."

"I'm sorry." A tear ran down her cheek. She really was miserable.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You have every right to say something. I have been awful to you." She sighed and then looked up. "Jack, I'm stuck. Can you help me up?" He couldn't help it. He laughed. The thought of her stuck on the toilet made him happy. "Jack? Are you done laughing? This really is quite embarrassing."

He continued to chuckle as he helped her up. "Sorry I laughed, but you have to admit…"

Once standing, she noticed he was still without clothing except for his towel. He was right in front of her. She touched his chest, her fingertips grazing his muscles. "You are a beautiful man, Jack Thornton."

He hesitated to kiss her, regardless of the look in her eyes. It had been awhile since he allowed himself to entertain those feelings because she seemed uninterested. Now, she was definitely interested.

She reached up and touched his cheek. She wanted to kiss him, really kiss him, but his lips somehow seemed further away.

His phone rang in the other room. "I should get that."

"Ok." Moment over. Back to reality.

"Babe, your parents plane will be landing in an hour. You want to come with me to pick them up?"

"Sure. If we can stop at The Bean." She brushed her teeth and tied her unruly curls into a messy ponytail while Jack got dressed.

"Yep, but we need to go very soon. I'll go start the car."

She sighed and went to get dressed. She pulled on his Hunter Creek Emergency Services t-shirt and her maternity yoga pants and called it good enough. She walked to the top of the stairs and waited for Jack. She could no longer see her feet so she didn't feel comfortable walking down the stairs on her own.

"Ready, babe?"

"Yeah, can you help me?"

"You need socks, hon. I'll get them. You stay put, please."

He returned a few seconds later and knelt down. "Give me your foot, please." She held on to his shoulder as he put her socks on her feet and then stood up.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She certainly felt far from it.

He gently leaned her back against the wall and kissed her deeply, slipping his hands around her back to pull her closer.

"Oh, I can't breathe," she laughed. "Baby…takes up lung…space."

"We should go if you want coffee."

"I want to stay here…my parents can rent a car."

He laughed, kissed her again, and then helped her down the stairs and into her boots.

….

They got coffee and breakfast with her parents instead of stopping beforehand.

Jack helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked inside. "Jack, can you get me a bacon and egg croissant and a frozen mocha? I need to pee."

"Sure."

"Mom, will you go with me?"

"Yes, dear."

"Doing ok, son?" William asked. "You seem stressed."

"Lets just say, I'll be happy when she isn't pregnant anymore."

William laughed. "Moody?"

"Among other things. I find that biting my tongue keeps me out of trouble."

"You are doing fine, it seems. It won't be long now."

"Yeah. I'm relieved you and Grace are here. Maybe it will help take some pressure off me. I do need to work tonight."

"Do what you need to do. Grace and I are here for a reason."

William's phone rang. He stepped out of line to answer it and came back a few moments later. "That was Mike Hickam."

"Oh?" Jack tried to sound innocent but he knew what Mike had planned.

"Yes. He wants to meet me for lunch today."

"That sounds nice."

"Are he and Julie that serious?"

"From what I can see, they are." He saw William's expression and was instantly grateful he wasn't in Mike's position anymore. "Sir, Mike is my best friend and he treats Julie very well. I couldn't think of a better man for her."

"Good to know."

"Good morning, cowboy," Clara greeted.

"Good morning, Clara."

…..

Mike adjusted his tie once more and then decided to take it off. He wanted to make a good impression but he wasn't going to put on a show. A tie didn't make him comfortable and if the fact he didn't wear one made William Thatcher dislike him, they had another problem. He was going to be himself. That was Jack's advice. Jack knew what he was talking about too. He'd been through it before.

"Well, here we go," he said to himself as he grabbed his keys and headed over to Jack and Elizabeth's to pick him up.

The twenty minute drive took forever. When he finally pulled up to the house he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

William walked out. Mike jumped out to shake his hand. "Hello, sir. Merry Christmas."

"You too, Mike. Where are we headed?"

"Well, if you like Chinese, there's a great restaurant in town, but if not, we can drive to Billings and there's a good steakhouse."

"Well, Chinese is good. Let's stay close."

"Very good."

"This is a nice truck, Mike."

"Thank you. I just bought it a few months back."

The small talk continued the short drive into town. Once they were seated and had placed their orders, Mike became serious.

"I'm sure you've guessed why I wanted to meet with you."

"I have some thoughts, yes."

"Sir, about eighteen months ago, I lost my wife Renee to cancer."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine."

"Thank you. It was something I didn't think I would survive. When I met Julie, I was struggling. It had only been nine months at that point and Julie was still in a relationship but we became friends. I needed her, sir."

William nodded.

"My wife wrote me a letter and told me that she didn't want me to be alone. She wanted me to find someone and have the family she and I couldn't have."

William looked at the man in front of him. He had lost a spouse and William could not imagine how difficult it must have been for him. He seemed kind and gentle and honest.

"Mike, I can see you love my daughter."

"I do, sir. Very much. She's helped me find love again but more than that, she gave me back my hope. I had lost it along with everything else."

William looked up as the waitress brought their food.

"Sir, I want to marry her. I need her in my life like I need to breathe. I would love it if I could have your blessing."

….

Elizabeth sat on the bed in her and Jack's room, folding laundry. Her Mom was keeping her company. "So what is this grandchild of mine going to be named?"

Elizabeth had decided that Grace as a middle name went better with Finlea than Charlotte did. She talked to Jack and he agreed. "Well, if it's a girl we like the name Finlea Grace."

"Oh! Sweetheart, that is a lovely name." Her eyes teared as she thought about her first grandchild having her name. "If it's a boy?"

"Jack's father's name was Thomas Joseph so we are going with Joseph Thomas."

Grace stood up and hugged her daughter. "I love you, Beth, so much. I cannot wait to meet this baby." Elizabeth watched her mother bend down and kiss her tummy. Grace Thatcher had never been a very affectionate person but seeing her loving her grandchild before it was even born showed a different side.

"I love you too, Mom."

Elizabeth took her hand and placed it on her tummy where the baby was kicking. Grace's smile when she felt the kick was priceless.

…..

About an hour later, Julie showed up at the house with Clara, Zane, and Abigail. Then a few moments after that, Charlotte and a few of Elizabeth's teacher friends from school walked in.

"Its so good to see all of you." She glanced at the bags in their hands.

"We thought you could use a baby shower," Julie told her.

"Oh, thank you. This is wonderful."

Jack and Pete walked in with a large package and some food. Then Bill walked in with a platter of chocolate croissants.

They insisted Elizabeth sit down while they did everything for her. Clara brought her a plate of fruit and salad. Jack brought a bottle of water and a croissant. Then after they all ate, Julie handed her gifts.

"We all got together and bought one big gift in addition to the individual ones," Julie told her.

As this was going on, William and Mike walked in. Grace walked over and whispered something to William and he disappeared.

Elizabeth and Jack opened the large gift. "Oh, my," Elizabeth whispered. It was a jogging stroller. She knew it was mostly something Jack would use because he was the runner, but it would be good to have to walk around town with. "Thank you so much."

Jack loved seeing her happy. He knew that she didn't feel good and she felt less than beautiful so seeing her laughing and smiling made him happy too.

He got up and left the room for his gift. He came back with a bouquet of pink roses and a small box.

Everyone quieted down as he knelt on the floor in front of her. "Elizabeth, I love you so much, sweetheart. Seeing what you've gone through in the last nine months only made me love and respect you more. There are fifteen roses here, one for each month I've known you and loved you."

"Oh, babe," she whispered. "I love you too." She leaned forward to hug him and pulled him closer, her tummy keeping them further apart then she wanted.

"What's in the box?" Julie yelled from across the room. She had wandered over to Mike and wrapped her arms around his waist, watching the romantic moment in front of them.

Elizabeth laughed and opened the box. "Jack, sweetie? It's beautiful." She held up a delicate silver necklace with three interlocking rings. He fastened it around her neck and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. "I don't deserve you," she told him, overwhelmed by everything.

"Lets open more gifts so we can get out of your hair," Abigail told them.

Jack took a turn opening gifts that included sleepers, onesie's, a breast pump, diapers, and a cool contraption to keep all their bottles and baby items organized on the counter.

….

Jack sat on the bed by her feet, massaging them as she relaxed against the pillows. "Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Good, why?"

"Well, your feet are a little swollen. Just wondering if you had a headache or if your stomach is upset?"

"No, I'm just tired. Are you worried?"

"I guess a bit. We see Dr. Brocker tomorrow so he'll let us know if there's anything to worry about."

"Oww, baby!" She rubbed her rib. "Be nice to me. It's time for bed now." Jack smiled at her. "What?"

"I love you."

"Because I got kicked?"

"Because you told our unborn baby that it's time for bed."

"Well, it is. In fact, I think it's time for us to go to bed too, cowboy. How about you help me get up so I can get changed and pee for the hundredth time today?"

"Your wish is my command, beautiful."

A few moments later, she stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth. The baby was kneeing her. "Jack, look at this." She moved her t-shirt up so he could see her tummy. "Pretty sure this is the baby's knee." He felt the bump sticking out of her side.

"Good grief. Does that hurt?"

"Kind of. It's uncomfortable." She shook her head and laughed. "Ow." She rubbed her back where she felt a twinge of pain. It wasn't abnormal for her to feel that pain. It happened frequently so she didn't think much of it and they went to bed like normal.

However, she didn't sleep. She paid attention to the pains for the next few hours. When she got up around one o'clock to use the bathroom again, she was still experiencing them. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to be awake, please." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm awake." He got out of bed and went around to her side of the bed. "What's going on?"


	37. Chapter 37 - Finlea or Joseph?

Jack watched her pace, back and forth in the living room. Then every eight minutes, she grabbed on to him, moaning through a contraction.

"Do you think we should go?" she panted.

"You're still at eight minutes apart. The doc said we probably don't need to head in until about six minutes apart or when your water breaks."

"I know but, this is making me nervous."

William and Grace walked in the room with her hospital bag. "Ready to go?"

"Dad, I think we are going to wait a bit."

"Why? The doctors are at the hospital, pain meds are at the hospital. You should be there too."

"Dad, it's ok." She stopped to contract, grabbing on to her Dad instead of Jack.

The moaning scared William. After she started breathing normally again, William picked her up. "Dad, you are going to hurt your back. Please put me down." William gently set her on her feet.

"I'm getting the car." William took the keys from Jack and walked out the door, suitcase in hand.

Elizabeth started walking again and then her water broke. "Ok, my water broke." Jack stood and picked her up. "Jack?"

"Don't you want dry pants?"

"Yes, but you cannot carry me up those stairs. Go get my pants and bring them down here."

"Good plan." He bolted up the stairs and was down within ten seconds. "Got them." He handed them to her.

She waddled into the bathroom and then yelled for Jack. "Elizabeth?"

"I need you to help me please." He walked in and shut the door. "Ow ow ow!" She held onto the sink and moaned while he rubbed her lower back.

"Are you sure you want to do this five times?"

"Ask me that in a few hours."

He helped her change and then he stared at her, his beautiful Elizabeth. He'd never seen her look more gorgeous. "Jack?"

He kissed her forehead and her cheeks and then held her close for just a moment. "I love you, you know?"

She nodded. "I know."

"Are you ready? To meet our son or daughter?"

"Yes. I'm really ready."

….

As they drove, they realized it had snowed way more than expected.

Jack pulled into a parking lot on the edge of town. "Jack? Why are you stopping?"

"Babe, we won't make it to the hospital in this. It isn't safe."

"Jack! I can't have our baby in this car in a parking lot!"

"I can deliver the baby…"

"Absolutely not!" William told them.

"Will, he's an EMT. Jack, have you delivered a baby before?"

"Yes, one. But I am trained."

Jack pushed a button on the dash. When he heard the tone, he said, "Call 911."

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, my wife is having a baby. We are in the parking lot of the Hunter Creek grocery."

"Has her water broke, sir?"

Elizabeth panted through her contraction. "Yes, about twenty minutes ago. Her contractions are about six minutes apart."

"Ma'am, how are you doing?"

"Ok," she breathed.

"I'm sending an ambulance but the ones in your town are currently at the scene of an accident."

"Ok. I'm an EMT in Hunter Creek so I can do this if I need to."

"Ok. What's your wife's name?"

"Elizabeth. I'm Jack."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to stay on the line with you until the ambulance arrives."

William and Grace moved to the front seat so that Jack and Elizabeth could use the back. Jack laid the seat back for her and placed a blanket under her. Then he removed her pants, grateful for the relative comfort of the vehicle.

"Jack, I'm scared." Her tears flowed freely, as her contractions gained intensity.

"I know, love, but we are going to do this together, ok?" He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Jack, ambulance is about thirty minutes away. How is Mama doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Jack, I need you to check and see how dilated she is."

"Ok." He kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, this is going to be uncomfortable."

"Its fine," she assured him.

After a moment, Jack responded. "She's about seven, I think. Maybe eight."

"Ok, you may need to do this, Jack. Do you have something to cut the cord with and tie it off?"

"Yes, we can cut with my knife. William, when she starts pushing, I need you to hold this in the cigarette lighter to sterilize it."

William was completely out of his element. He was not supposed to be present when his grandchild was born. He was supposed to be safely in the waiting room. He didn't want to do this.

Grace took his hand and squeezed. "You ok?"

"No." He got out of the car, not caring they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Mom?"

"He's ok, sweetie. He doesn't like to see his girls in pain. This is hard for him."

"Oh, God! Jack, something feels weird."

"Elizabeth, are you feeling pressure?" the operator asked.

"Yeah."

"Jack, check her."

"She's almost at ten. Babe, look at me." Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked. "This is it. You need to push on your next contraction."

…..

Two hours later….

Jack sat in the recliner next to Elizabeth's hospital bed, holding his new baby girl on his lap as Elizabeth slept. Finlea Grace was healthy and so was Elizabeth. The ambulance showed up about ten minutes after Jack delivered her.

She weighed seven pounds on the nose and had already eaten her first meal by the time the ambulance made it to the hospital.

Jack looked down at her, his little angel, knowing his heart was lost to her forever.

When you need me call my name

'Cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same

If you want me come sunny skies or rain

When you need me just call my name

If you miss me, I'll be there

To brush the sunlight from your hair

I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you

If you need me I'll be there

And when this dirty world has been cold to you

I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you

And when those mean days come along

We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on

So if you need me just call my name.

Elizabeth woke when she heard him singing the Bruce Springsteen song she knew so well. Jack sang the song nightly, usually playing his guitar but always sitting next to her. The baby heard him too. She had always stopped kicking whenever he sang it and then resumed when he finished, so Elizabeth wasn't surprised that the baby was staring right at her Daddy as he held her.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, cowboy. Who you got there?"

"Only the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, and rumor has it, she's mine."

"Oh yeah? Will you share her with me?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Um, breasts?"

Jack laughed. "Ok, you got me there. She definitely needs her Mama. Right, Fin?"

"Two hours old and already has a nickname. Come sit by me," she told him. She wanted them close. He moved over and handed Finlea to Elizabeth. "Thank you, Jack. I'm so glad you knew what you were doing."

"I was working entirely on adrenalin. I just wanted both of you to be ok."

….

The next morning, Jack, Elizabeth, and Finlea went home to the ranch. Elizabeth sat in the back with Finlea, gazing at her beautiful face. Just watching her sleep brought Elizabeth's tears.

"Honey, you feeling ok?" Jack asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Never better. I just can't believe she's really here. She was just inside me yesterday, kicking."

"Yeah. It's amazing." Jack drove for a bit and then remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Mom and Bill want to come over to see you and Fin."

"Ok, that's fine." She really didn't feel up to company, but they were Fin's grandparents too and they hadn't made it to the hospital.

After an hour drive home, Jack was ready for home. Fin was still asleep so he took her inside, assuring Elizabeth he would be back in a moment to assist her.

"Oh! My little Finny!" Grace cooed, walking up to Jack and taking the car seat.

"I'll take her in the living room, Jack."

"Ok, thanks, Grace." He grinned at her happiness. The first granddaughter on the Thatcher side was a big thing apparently. "I'll be right back."

A few moments later, Elizabeth was comfortable in the recliner, Fin nursing under a blanket.

"You need anything, babe?"

"No, sweetie. I'm just fine." She had a bottle of water on the table next to her and she was comfy. He leaned down and kissed her and then Fin.

"I'll be back in an hour tops."

"Ok. Mom and Dad are here so I'll be ok."

The last thing he wanted was to leave but he had to run to Mike's. He had promised to help him with plans for his Christmas proposal for Julie and the promise had been made before Finlea came.

"Anyone home?" Bill asked as they walked in the front door.

"In here," Elizabeth called.

"Hi, sweetheart." Charlotte kissed the top of her head and peeked under the blanket. "Oh she's lovely."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I can't wait to hold her."

"You can burp her in a moment if you want."

"I'd love to."

"So you had her in the car?" Bill asked.

"Yes I did. The snow was terrible and Jack thought it was safer to stop. I'm just glad he was there." Elizabeth discreetly kept herself covered while moving Finlea to her lap. "Here you go, Mom."

Charlotte took the tiny bundle with a sigh. "Oh my. You are the sweetest, Finlea Grace." She expertly laid her against her shoulder and patted her back, chuckling when rewarded with a burp a moment later.

Elizabeth curled up under the blanket and shut her eyes, knowing no one in the room would mind if she dozed.

….

About an hour later, Jack was back and the grandparents were chatting in the kitchen as Bill cooked dinner while Elizabeth slept by the fire.

"Babe?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey. Did you get everything done?"

"Yeah. I brought you something." He turned and picked up a bouquet of deep red roses with one tiny pink one in the center.

"Oh, Jack. They're beautiful. Thank you." Her hormones raging, she started to cry.

Jack picked her up gently and slid her over so he could join her in the recliner. "The last few days have been unbelievable. I never knew how much I could love someone until you gave birth to our daughter. I'm so overwhelmed and so proud of you."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you more, Elizabeth." He kissed her softly, lingering a bit since they were alone. Then they heard a tiny cry.

"Jack, can you help me up?" He kissed her once more and then stood, grabbing her hands to assist her. She stood slowly, trying not to groan from the cramping. "I think I'm going to feed her, change her, and then take a bath."

"I'll start your bath."

"Thank you." Finlea's crying became more insistent and even with her limited mothering experience, she realized she should have fed her a bit more before.

Grace walked in with her. "I think she's hungry, dear."

"Yeah, I think so too. Thank you for holding her, Mom."

"You're welcome, Beth."

Elizabeth went upstairs to the bedroom and sat down in the rocker. "Shhh, Fin. Mama's sorry, babe." As soon as she ate, she calmed down. Elizabeth knew that she was fine and that no damage had been done, but it was hard not to berate herself for making such a little one upset.

Jack kissed her head and went in the bathroom to start a bath for Elizabeth. He poured in lavender bubble bath and lit a few candles. Then he put his phone on the edge of the sink and started the music.

"You know she's ok, right?"

"I know. I'm just emotional. I love her so much…" Her tears started in earnest again. "I don't want to let her down."

"Look at her, babe. She's perfect and you're doing what you need to do to feed her. You are a great mom already."

She didn't feel it but she would try really hard to be the best mom she could. Finlea needed her to be and she was determined not to let her down.


	38. Chapter 38 - Waiting

Christmas Eve

Mike sat at the dinner table at Jack and Elizabeth's, his arm around Julie as she held Finlea. His imagination was working overtime, thinking of how much he wanted it to be his and Julie's baby she held.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," she said before kissing him.

"Hi." She didn't know it, but before the evening was over, he was going to propose. After dinner, he would have her over for dessert and a glass of wine and then pop the question. Her ring was in his pocket as it had been for the last few months, even before he had asked William for her hand.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"I made us dessert for later. Want to come over?"

"Sure."

"Julie, I need to feed her so I'll be able to eat with everyone else."

Julie looked up at Elizabeth and nodded. "I'll come with you."

Once seated on Jack and Elizabeth's bed, Julie sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"I want what you have, Beth."

"You mean a baby?"

"A baby, a husband who loves me. I want to know that my future is going to be with him and no one else."

"Julie, Mike does love you."

"I know…it's just been a few weeks since he ate lunch with Dad and I figured by now he would have proposed. I guess I shouldn't assume that that was what their lunch was about but…I guess I'm just being impatient again."

"Julie, Mike loves you so much. I can see it in his eyes. You have nothing to worry about. I agree though, you need to be patient."

"Yeah." Julie leaned against Elizabeth's shoulder and watched her niece eating. "She's beautiful."

"I know. I can't believe she's mine." She kissed Julie's head. "You'll have a baby too, Jules. I know you will."

…..

Julie tried to ignore her impatience and be grateful Mike was with her and loved her. She also reminded herself that he had lost so much when Renee passed that it was probably difficult to think of marrying anyone else.

She watched him through dinner. He laughed and joked with Jack and Bill. He spoke respectfully to her parents all the while his hand rested on her thigh holding her hand. She squeezed gently to get his attention.

He turned his head and winked and then went back to chatting with the others. Jack got up once to change Fin's diaper after hearing her squeak in her nursery through the baby monitor.

Everything was wonderful and Julie realized that it was just the way she wanted it. She didn't need to worry.

….

"Hi, Finny. You need a clean diaper?" Jack picked her up from her crib and laid her on the changing table. "I love you, baby girl." He kissed her tiny cheek and then unsnapped her sleeper so he could remove her dirty diaper. Once she was all clean, he sat down on the bed and gazed at her. She gazed right back. "I wish I knew what you were thinking." He touched her cheek with his fingertip and smiled.

Elizabeth listened on the baby monitor to Jack as he had a chat with his now ten day old daughter. It tugged at her heart and made her love him even more than she thought possible.

After a moment, everyone stopped talking to listen to him sing. He loved that Tim McGraw song.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Going to tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

Partway through the song, she walked upstairs to see them, needing to see them.

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl

She stopped in the doorway and then walked in, setting the baby monitor on the dresser.

"Babe?"

"Jack." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, settling her head between his neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and held tighter. "I love you so much."

He broke from her for a moment to set Fin in her crib and then turned back to Elizabeth. "Nothing's wrong? You're crying, honey."

"I'm just…stupid hormones. Just hold me, ok?"

He looked at the baby monitor on the dresser as he gathered her in his arms. "You heard me singing?"

"Yeah. I've never loved you more."

"Which means everyone heard me singing," he said with a groan.

"Jack, it was the sweetest thing."

"I didn't realize they could hear." He picked his daughter up again and settled her in his arm. "Its amazing how much I love her, you know? I mean, I didn't carry her for nine months or feel her kick me and I've only known her for ten days, but she's got all of my heart." He felt a tear slip free. "Both of you do."

Elizabeth nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know."

….

After dinner, Mike and Julie drove back to his home for dessert. They walked inside and Mike immediately went to light the fireplace, casting a warm glow on the living room.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

She nodded and curled up under a blanket on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

Mike cut two slices of German chocolate cake and poured two glasses of wine. "Hey, sweetie? Can you help?" She walked into the kitchen. "I don't have enough hands. Can you grab the wine?"

"Sure." She took their two glasses and followed him to the living room again.

Once they were settled, she spread the blanket over his lap too and took a bite. "Michael Hickam, who knew you could make German chocolate cake like this?"

"I have a sweet tooth. It helps to cook my own things."

"It's delicious." She reached up and kissed him. "Mmm. So are you."

"You looked good holding the baby today," he told her, pulling her closer. She looked back in his eyes and saw his love. She didn't know why she had doubted it. "Julie, I love you so much. I want us to be a family and have babies." He kissed her slowly and deeply, conveying his need. When he pulled away, he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. "I never thought I would find someone to love again after Renee. I honestly didn't think it was possible. But shortly after I met you, I realized that I need you with me, sweetie. I'm so very grateful for you and your patience, but I'm ready to start our lives together. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "Yes, I would be honored to be your wife." She put her cake down and turned, gasping at the ring he slid on her finger. "Oh, it's perfect." She shook her head at herself.

"What?"

"I'm not as patient as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you went to lunch with my father and I assumed the reason, so I've been impatiently waiting for this. I know now how silly that was."

"It wasn't silly but it doesn't matter now."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." She turned and leaned back against his chest. "When should we get married, babe?"

…

The next few weeks went by fast for Julie as she made plans for her wedding. They had chosen May 10th as the date. As much as her parents wanted to make it fancy, she and Mike agreed to be married at the Thatcher estate in Madison but the wedding would be simple. No lavish dinner, just hors d'oeuvres and dancing. She would have Clara make her dress to save money and her flowers were going to be just pink roses. She did talk Mike into allowing William to pay for their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Those same weeks also flew for Elizabeth. She loved staying at home with Finlea. She loved it so much she almost didn't miss teaching. Almost. Regardless, she was grateful she wouldn't have to go back to work until September when Fin was older.

Elizabeth dressed Finlea and herself, started the car, and shot Jack a text. He was on call this week.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi!" she received about five seconds later.

"Want to meet me for coffee at The Bean?"

"Yes! I miss you both!"

She laughed at his exclamations. "Ok, see u in 30?"

"I'll be in our booth. Love u!"

"Love u back."

She put a little makeup on and tied her hair back. Then she made sure she had the diaper bag and the baby sling and headed out to the car.

About halfway to town, Fin started crying. "Aww, sweetheart. It's ok. We are almost there."

She drove for a few more minutes until she found a good place to stop in a parking lot. The poor baby was still upset so she hopped out and went around to the back door.

She checked her diaper and it was fine so she assumed she was hungry. It had only been an hour but she didn't know what else it could be.

She took her back up front and got in the driver's side, grateful for parking lots. Once she was eating she pushed the call button on the dash. "Call Jack."

"Hey," Jack answered.

"Hi, babe. Your daughter was hungry, so I'm going to be a few minutes late."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"The parking lot where the old convenience store used to be."

"That's not the best side of town, babe."

"Well, Fin had already been crying for ten minutes. I checked her diaper and it turned out she was hungry. I had to stay and feed her."

"Of course you did. I'm sorry, hon. I'm just being protective I guess."

"Thank you for that."

About ten minutes later, she was asleep and Elizabeth was on her way again.

When they pulled up in front, Jack walked out and met her at the car. "Hi."

"Hi." She stepped out of the car and right in to Jack's arms. "I missed you." It was half way through his week on call and it was so hard to sleep apart. He smiled and kissed her hello, and then retrieved the car seat from the back.

The coffee date was far from the flirty romantic date she wanted. Not only did everyone that passed by want to see the baby and ask a hundred questions, but Jack got called to an emergency half way through. So she finished her decaf coffee alone and headed to the lake house to see Charlotte.

"Mom, you here?" Elizabeth called as she stepped in the house minutes later.

"Be right out, sweetie." Elizabeth sat on the couch and stared down at Fin, sleeping soundly. "Hi, Elizabeth. It's good to see you."

"Hi. We just thought we'd come for a visit."

"I'm glad you did. I've been missing both of you." Elizabeth handed the baby to Charlotte and settled back on the couch. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm ok."

"Let's see, Jack's on call this week so I'm guessing you're missing him."

"I am."

"Have you guys gone out since Fin was born?"

"No. I can't leave her, Mom. She needs to nurse."

"Elizabeth, if I recall, Clara bought you a breast pump and bottles. I'm pretty sure that would make it possible for you to have more freedom than you're taking right now."

"I've just been concentrating on feeding her myself. I want to wait until she's older to start her on bottles."

"Well, what about date night in?"

"I guess that would work. I could plan something."

"I think it's a good idea. Being a newlywed myself, I understand the need to connect with my spouse."

Elizabeth did feel a bit disconnected from Jack. Fin was almost six weeks old and they hadn't had much time to even have an uninterrupted conversation, let alone a date.

"Date night in," Elizabeth mumbled. "Yeah. Good idea."

….

"Jack?"

"Yeah, bro?" Jack looked up from his book to look at Mike across the room. They were on call together and it was late. They both should have been asleep but both were thinking of their Thatcher women, or in Jack's case, former Thatcher.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Of course, I'd love to, Mike."

"Good. Thank you."

"You getting nervous?"

"No. I mean we have three months."

"You've been married before, but for me, that last few weeks felt like forever."

"It does seem to be going slow." Mike's phone rang and he smiled down at it. "Hi, sweetie." He took his phone and left the room leaving Jack alone.

So, he took out his own phone, wanting to talk to Elizabeth but he figured she was asleep since it was around midnight. So, instead, he flipped through pictures Elizabeth had sent him over the last five days. "I miss you, Finny," he whispered, touching her cheek on his screen. His heart ached to be with them.

He looked down as his phone chimed. "U awake?"

"Yes. Call me," he told her.

A few seconds later she did just that. "Hey, babe."

"I miss you, Elizabeth. I wish I was there."

"I wish you were too."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I know, but where? I want to imagine you."

Elizabeth giggled. "Uh, I'm in bed, snuggling with your pillow."

"My pillow?"

"Yeah, it smells like you. Honestly it's keeping me from going crazy missing you."

Jack was silent for a moment. "Elizabeth, this sleeping apart thing is not what I want."

"I know, only two more nights, though."

"Yeah."

"I need to sleep but, I'll send you something to keep you company."

"Ok, I love you, Elizabeth. Kiss Finny for me."

"I will. I love you too."

A few moments after they hung up, his phone chimed. He opened the attachment she sent. He smiled, loving her so much for it. She had slipped into her angel tank top and shorts and posed for him. "Two more nights," he sighed, closing his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39 - Needs

Two days later, Jack returned home from being on call. He walked in the door expecting to find Elizabeth somewhere but she didn't seem to be home.

He found a note on the counter in the kitchen though.

Sweetheart,

Running some errands for the wedding in Bozeman with Julie and your mom. Should be back for dinner.

Love you

E.

"Bozeman? Good grief. All I wanted was to spend time with my wife and daughter. Is that too much to ask?" he asked to no one in particular because he was alone.

So, because he apparently had all the time in the world, he changed into his work clothes and headed outside to do chores, planning to let Pete head home to Clara. At least one of them could be with their wife.

However, when he got to the barn, he found Clara and Pete together, six month old Zane babbling away.

"Hey, guys."

"Jack. You're home."

"Yeah. I can take over chores if you want to go home."

"I thought you'd want to spend time with Elizabeth," Pete told him.

"Well, that was the plan but apparently she's in Bozeman."

"That's why our cowboy is pouting," Clara teased.

"I'm not pouting. I just miss them."

"Well, maybe you should make her dinner or something."

"Yeah maybe. In the meantime, I'll live vicariously through both of you. Take the rest of the day, Pete. You've earned it."

"If you're sure. Thanks, boss."

"You got it."

Jack took the shovel from Pete and started on the stalls. He needed to work out his frustration on something. Might as well make it worthwhile.

A few hours later, after wearing himself out, he went inside, showered and headed to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. He found a pork loin in the fridge ready to cook so he made it along with green beans and roasted potatoes with garlic, her favorite.

Then, around dinnertime, he lit a few candles for the table and sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. At about 6:30, he wondered why he hadn't heard from Elizabeth and realized he didn't have his phone.

He thought for a moment and headed to the barn. It was on the bale of hay next to the tack room. He looked at the screen. Two missed calls and six texts.

"Babe? U there?"

Then a moment later, "Jack? Can u call me?"

"Where r u?"

"Julie and mom want to have dinner so I'm going to be home later."

"I guess u r busy."

"I hope u r ok."

He sighed, headed into the house and ate alone. Then he did dishes alone and put away the food. Finally he headed to the living room, lit a fire, and waited again. At about nine o'clock, she still wasn't home so he headed upstairs to bed. He hadn't slept well for a week and he had done enough chores for three men.

He immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

….

Elizabeth and Fin arrived home around ten. She peeked in the living room hoping to find Jack, but instead, she found an empty, dark room. However, the fire was going so she changed Fin and fed her before heading upstairs.

As she walked in the bedroom, she laid Fin in her crib and changed clothes, trying hard not to wake Jack.

"You're home?" he mumbled softly, but loud enough to hear the slight irritation in his voice.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. It's good to know you're ok, though."

"What about you? You were coming home for dinner last I heard." He sat up and yawned.

"I called and texted but you never answered."

"I made you, us, dinner, Elizabeth." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I didn't know you were doing that. If I had been able to reach you, you could have told me and I would have come home."

"I've been gone for a week. You knew I was coming home today but you went to Bozeman. You stayed there." He sighed, shook his head, and left the room.

Elizabeth wrapped a robe around herself and followed him.

"Jack?"

"I lit candles and I made you dinner. I wanted to spend time with you. We never get time anymore."

"Babe." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't know what time you were coming home. I thought I'd be here by the time you got here. I'm sorry."

"I missed you so much. I don't like being apart. I wanted you here."

"Honey, I'm here now." She took his hand and led him to the living room couch.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here."

Jack was irritated at the situation, not her. It wasn't fair to blame her when he could have fixed the situation by simply having his phone with him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I left my phone in the barn. This is my fault, not yours, and you have every right to be away. You need time for yourself too." He pulled her close and covered them with a blanket, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Jack, I know the last few months, especially weeks, have been hard. I've missed you so much. We need to make sure to make time for us."

"Will you go out with me on our anniversary?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure about leaving Finlea."

"Babe, making time for us means just us. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Fin but we need to get away too."

"Babe, she's nursing right now."

"You have a breast pump. You can make her enough for one bottle. We can leave her with Mom and Bill."

"Jack, can I think about it?"

He wasn't sure if it was his lack of sleep or what but her having to think about spending time with him made him angry. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Jack, please don't walk away."

"Look, I'm too tired to deal with this right now. We'll talk tomorrow sometime."

…

Tomorrow's conversation didn't come though. Tom, Katie, and Elisa arrived and decided to drop the bomb that Tom and Katie were getting married.

At dinner, Charlotte and Bill came adding more chaos to the situation.

"Nana! I missed you," Elisa told her, flinging her arms around her.

Elizabeth made dinner, taking advantage of willing helpers in holding the baby.

Jack and Tom were having a discussion in the living room.

"You barely know her, Tom. How can you be marrying her?"

"I've known her for about nine months. Need I remind you that you proposed to Elizabeth after three months?"

"That's not the same."

"You're right. I've known Katie plenty long enough. I love her, Jack. Elisa loves her. Whether or not you approve doesn't make a difference. I'm a grown man."

Jack sat and stewed. He was being unfair again. This time, he was taking his frustrations with not connecting with Elizabeth out on Tom.

"What's going on with you? Are you sleeping ok?"

"We have a six week old baby. Sleep doesn't always happen."

"Yeah. I remember those days. It takes a lot to keep a marriage going after you throw a child into the mix. I actually was jealous. Riley and Elisa had this connection that I wasn't a part of. She fed her and doted on her and I got pushed to the side a bit. We fought about the littlest things."

Jack understood that completely. It pained him to think that, but he was jealous of his own daughter. A helpless little six week old baby. "What did you do?"

"We made time to spend together. I brought gifts like flowers or her favorite bath salts. I gave her a massage or we just talked about our day. Even though most of her time was taken up by Elisa, I craved time with Riley so we talked every night before going to bed." He shrugged. "It worked until Riley decided alcohol was more important than us, but until then, it was good."

Jack thought about that all through dinner. That was how he felt. He loved Fin with every piece of his heart, but he was craving time with his wife. Until Fin came along, they spent a lot of time together and now, it took real effort to get ten minutes of conversation. On the other hand, he didn't understand why Elizabeth wasn't willing to use a breast pump so they could go out.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hang on, Jack. I can't hear you."

Everyone was having different conversations and it had grown loud and now Fin was starting to whimper.

"We need to talk," he told her loudly.

"Now?"

"Yes. Let's go upstairs."

She sighed and followed him upstairs as Fin started crying louder. She walked into the nursery and laid her down to change her. "Shhh, baby girl. I'm gonna clean you right up and then I'll feed you."

"You know what? Maybe we'll get some time in a few months." He walked out of the room and headed to the barn. He needed quiet. He needed to get away from everything he was feeling. So he saddled up Thunder and rode him to the meadow, tears falling down his face.

He couldn't hold in his frustration anymore. It hurt his heart to feel such jealousy toward anyone, let alone his beautiful, defenseless daughter. "God help me," he prayed. He was at a loss. His wife didn't seem to want to spend time with him or at least figure out how to do that. Now Tom comes, in love with Katie, wanting to marry her, and all he did was give him a hard time about it. "I'm hopeless," he said to Thunder.

….

"Does anyone know where Jack is?" Elizabeth asked once Fin was asleep again.

"He went outside about a half hour ago," Bill told her.

"Everything ok, dear?" Charlotte asked.

"No, not really. I'm going to see if I can find him. Will you listen for Fin, Mom?" She handed her the baby monitor.

"Of course."

"Elizabeth," Tom said, touching her arm. "Before you go, can I speak with you?"

"I really just need to find him. I'm worried."

"It will only take a moment." He led her into the living room. "I think he's feeling a bit neglected. I told him about how I was jealous of Elisa when she was a baby. He seemed to relate."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"With me it was because Riley and I had always had so much time together and then as soon as Elisa came, she didn't have time anymore. She had to take care of the baby and I was no longer a priority."

"I don't know how to fix that. I need to take care of her, don't I?" She felt tears coming. She felt horrible that he was struggling with that.

"Of course you do. Maybe just take care of him too?"

She wiped her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I need to find him."

"Check the meadow past the fences. The one with the lookout over the creek."

"Thank you."

….

It had been about nine months since she'd ridden Storm but she trusted the horse to get her to Jack. Once she saddled him, she mounted and tried to relax herself. She knew the horse could sense her nervousness.

"Ok, boy. Let's go find Jack." She patted the horse's neck and kicked his sides gently.

After about five minutes, she saw a fire in the distance. She rode toward it knowing it would be him. Finally she arrived at his campsite.

"How'd you find me?" he asked quietly. "Let me guess. It was Tom."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I need to remember to be less predictable next time."

"Next time? So every time things get difficult you're going to just leave?"

He stayed silent, poking the fire with a stick.

"Jack, that's not like you. You don't leave you're family. We need you."

"It doesn't really feel that way."

"Look, this is new for both of us. We went from just the two of us to three and the third needs us to be present."

"She needs you. You provide food and comfort."

"Even if only that were true, I need you too, Jack."

"Do you?"

"Yes! Why would you think otherwise?"

"You had to think about going out on our anniversary, Elizabeth! Our first anniversary and you wanted to think about it! How do you think that made me feel?" He sat back and stared at the fire again.

"Tell me how it made you feel, Jack."

"Sad, angry, neglected. Hurt and maybe a bit confused. I miss you so much, I'm physically hurting. This thing we are doing, this arguing, I hate it. I don't want to fight with you. I want to be the way we were. I want you to want me too."

"I do, Jack. The hard part is, I can't neglect our child. She's helpless. She needs me."

"I need you."


	40. Chapter 40 - I Love You

***HEY there readers. I really enjoyed your reviews. This jealousy thing is a real feeling that sometimes crops up in relationships once a baby comes along. Yes, men can feel this way, even fictional ones. After he had been on call for a week for his EMT job, he wanted time with her but forgot that he maybe should talk to her about it. (Alternate universe Jack is "human" too after all) The important thing is communicating with each other rather than overreacting and leaving. Leaving Elizabeth isn't something we may think Jack would do, even for an hour, but when emotions run high…

Anyway, thank you for reading this and accepting my "creative license" in creating emotions in Jack, or just letting me know how you feel. Please enjoy(and please try to refrain from cursing in your reviews. It's not necessary or constructive).***

When Jack and Elizabeth returned about two hours later, Fin and Charlotte were asleep on the couch by the fire in the living room.

"Ma?" Jack whispered, nudging her shoulder.

Charlotte opened her eyes and then sat up, gently moving Fin to her lap. "She's such an angel, son. You're very fortunate."

"I know I am." He scooped her up and cradled her close. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"You know I'd watch her anytime." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, son. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jack locked the door behind his mom and Bill and went to the kitchen. It was spotless, so he headed up to find Elizabeth.

He found her sitting on the bed with the breast pump and all its components sitting on the bed. "That looks complicated," Jack told her as he laid Fin in her crib and came to sit next to Elizabeth.

"I guess it's not." He took the instructions and before long it was put together. "I read that I'll get more milk in the morning so I'll pump tomorrow."

She took it downstairs and sterilized everything and then brought it back upstairs just as Fin was waking up to eat.

"I'll just feed her and then we can get some sleep," she told him.

"Elizabeth. Will you feed her over here?" He put her pillows against the headboard and moved back the comforter. Elizabeth walked over and sat down. She got Finlea settled and sighed. She felt as if they were only slightly in a better place than before. She was still irritated with him for leaving even though they had both apologized.

One thing they hadn't done was fully make up. Any other time they'd had a disagreement, which was very rare, they always made sure to kiss and say "I love you." He hadn't made an effort to do that and neither had she.

"Are we going to be ok?" She felt more tears burning her eyes.

He looked up into her eyes. "Of course we are."

"I love you, Jack." He touched her cheek and smiled.

"I love you too, beautiful." He brought his lips to hers for a brief moment.

Once Fin was done eating she headed to the dresser and then the bathroom.

She fluffed her curls, slipped her new navy silk and lace nightie over her head, and brushed her teeth and then walked back out into the bedroom hoping Jack would be appreciative of her efforts despite being exhausted.

Unfortunately when she walked out, he was already snoring softly. "Oh well," she told herself before turning out the light and getting in to bed.

Before she fell asleep, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Silky," he mumbled, running his fingers over the fabric. "Lacy." He kissed her neck and shoulder and then turned her over to face him. "You're so beautiful."

"Its dark, how can you tell?"

He touched her lip with his thumb and then leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. "I can tell." He kissed her again and then stared into her eyes.

"What?"

"I missed you."

….

Jack woke up early the next morning. He felt for Elizabeth but her side of the bed was cool. He sat up and the crib was empty too.

He headed downstairs and found her in the kitchen, Fin in a bouncy seat on the counter, Elizabeth washing the breast pump and bottles. "Perfect timing. Want to try feeding her with the bottle?"

"Me?"

"Of course."

Jack was a bit nervous but he picked the tiny girl up and sat at the table, noticing she was moving her tongue around in her mouth. Elizabeth handed him a small bottle. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yep."

He looked down at her and took a deep breath. He stuck the nipple in her mouth gently. It took a few tries, but she eventually started sucking on it. "She's doing it, babe. I'm feeding her." She smiled at his excitement.

She bent down and kissed him. "I'm going to shower. Don't forget to burp her halfway through."

"You're leaving me alone with her?"

"Yep. I'll be back in a bit."

He stared back down into Fin's blueish eyes. "Well, love, it's just you and me."

She kept focused on him as she ate. When it was time to burp her, he took the nipple out of her mouth and gently put her over his cloth covered shoulder. "Ok, Finny, time to burp for Daddy." After a moment, she gave him what he wanted and then started fussing a bit. "You want more?" He moved her back down and put the bottle back in her mouth.

After a half hour, Fin was full and sleeping so Jack laid her in her seat and cleaned her bottle and then made breakfast for him and Elizabeth.

"Something smells good," Elizabeth said as she walked back in the kitchen, wearing his Hunter Creek Emergency t-shirt and yoga pants.

"French toast, sausage, and fresh fruit," he announced.

"Yum." She kissed Fin's cheeks and smiled. "She did good with the bottle?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Thank you for letting me feed her. It was great. She stared into my eyes like she was trying to read my mind or something." Elizabeth smiled and stole a piece of banana. Jack put the food on their plates and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is served."

She set the cup down and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her as close as he could and held on. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." He had missed being able to hold her like that. They hadn't taken the time since the baby came and before that, her belly prevented it. Now, he thoroughly enjoyed her soft body tucked against his, her head against his chest. It was perfect. "You look so good in my shirt," he mumbled against her lips before he kissed her, making her heart pound.

"What are you doing today, Jack?" she wondered once they pulled away and sat down to eat.

"I need to help Pete mend the fences in the back pasture."

"Will that take all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok."

"Did you have something you wanted to do?"

"Later, yes. Tonight is going to be date night in."

"That sounds fun."

"That's the plan. Thought we would make good use of that hot tub out there."

Jack's eyebrows hit his hairline as he thought about that. "Black bikini?"

She blushed. "Maybe. You'll just need to be patient and see."

"Oh good grief! At least give me a hint. You put that idea in my head and now that's all I will think of all day."

"Mission accomplished then."

She had a plan and it did require Charlotte and Bill taking Finlea for the night. That meant at the very least she needed quite a few bags of milk for her to be able to eat every three hours. She would feed her just before Charlotte picked her up around six. Then they would bring her back about seven the next morning.

"You ok, babe?"

"Sure, why?"

"You looked deep in thought."

"I was. Just thinking about tonight is all." She picked up her plate and washed it. "You done with yours?"

"Yes, ma'am." He winked and brought his plate over. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. Dinner at seven."

"I have two words, babe. Black bikini."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"A kiss on the cheek? That's all I get?"

"Boy, you're needy this morning, cowboy." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. He barely felt it.

Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her deeply, slipping his hands into her damp hair. He felt her sigh and he knew he had gotten her attention. "Later, babe."

…..

Well, if Jack thought about her and the black bikini he loved so much, she didn't know. However, she definitely thought of his kisses after breakfast. She thought of them as she and Finlea walked through the grocery store and when she fed her multiple times throughout the day. She thought of them when she packed the overnight bag for Fin's stay at the lake house and as she showered and shaved her legs and started preparing food.

Charlotte knocked at about six o'clock. "Elizabeth?"

"In the living room, Mom." She was feeding her on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie. All set for tonight?"

"Yes. Her bag is packed there by the door. I just need to get the cooler ready with her milk." Fin was asleep so she laid her on her lap and wrapped her robe around herself again. "Ok, so she just ate so she will eat again at nine and every three hours after that." She stood and burped her as she headed to the kitchen with Charlotte in tow. "The milk is frozen so to thaw it, put the bag in a cup of hot water for a few minutes. Then just pour it in the bottle. She took a bottle for Jack this morning so she should be willing to take these too."

"Don't worry, dear. We will be just fine."

"I know, I am just scared, I guess."

"Its normal to be nervous but you don't have to be."

Elizabeth kissed Fin's round cheeks as she put her in the car seat. "I love you, sweetheart. Be good for Nana."

Elizabeth wiped a tear away and forced a smile. She loaded the frozen bags of milk and an ice pack into the small cooler along with four empty bottles. "I started the car for you. I figured it's easier to have you take our car so you have the car seat base."

Charlotte set the seat down and hugged Elizabeth. "Call me if you need to, but try to just relax and enjoy this time with Jack. You two need this."

"I know and thank you so much. If this works out, we may do it again next month on our anniversary. At least have you watch her while Jack and I go to dinner."

"I'd be happy to."

After a few more kisses, Elizabeth walked to the door with Charlotte and then watched them drive away. It was making her heart hurt to not have Fin nearby. She had to force herself not to call her and tell her to bring her back. She was only six and a half weeks old. "No, I can do this." She headed into the kitchen to check on the roast beef, basting it once again. Then she ran upstairs to get dressed.

….

Charlotte heard Finlea making noises in the back as she drove. She figured she would have a messy diaper sometime soon. To make sure she had a place to change her safely, she drove to town first so she could change her in the parking lot of the grocery.

Fin squeaked as she pulled in and then started whimpering. "Hang on, sweet pea, Nana's gonna change you."

Charlotte got out and opened the door. "Hi, Finny. Do you need a change?" She unbuckled her and laid her on a blanket that she laid on the drivers seat. The cold air rushing into the car made her cry louder. "Its ok. We will do this quickly." She tried to be as quick as possible but she couldn't find the wipes in her bag. "Uh oh. Mama forgot wipes?" Charlotte didn't see any in the car so she used Kleenex. When she was as clean as she could get her, she put a diaper on and wrapped her back up before grabbing her purse and keys and heading into the grocery.

"Good evening, Charlotte. Who you got there?"

"Hi, Phil. This is my granddaughter."

"Oh! Jack's little one?"

"Yeah. Bill and I are watching her tonight but somehow we left without wipes."

"Aisle six will have what you need."

"Thanks, Phil."

"You betcha. She's a beauty, by the way," he said as she walked away.

"Thank you!"

Charlotte grabbed wipes as quick as she could and then headed to the checkout. "Mom?"

Charlotte turned around. "Jack. Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"On my way. I just wanted to get some flowers for Elizabeth." He walked over and kissed Fin. "Hi, sweetheart." Then he noticed what she was buying.

"Wipes?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth forgot to pack them. I was changing her diaper in the parking lot so we came in to get some."

"Oh, sorry about that." He took the wipes and his flowers and purchased them. He walked her out to the car. "Thanks for watching her for a bit. Are we supposed to come get her?"

"No, I'll bring her back around seven in the morning."

"Oh, you're keeping her all night?"

"Yep. Elizabeth gave me the bottles and milk."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, son. We will be just fine."

"I know it's just weird not having her with us. I'm surprised Elizabeth was ok with that."

"It was her idea. She's concerned about you having time together."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek and Fin's again and left for home.

…..

Jack opened the door to a wonderful smell of dinner. "Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs!"

He put the flowers in a vase as he waited. A moment later, he heard footsteps and looked up.

"Good heavens, she's beautiful," he thought to himself. "Oh wow, you look amazing."

She looked down at her dress, smoothing it. It was a burgundy wrap dress that made her waist seem thinner and somehow helped her baby weight disappear a bit. She only needed to lose ten more pounds but it seemed to be right in her abdomen, right where a bikini would expose.

"Hey," he said gently as he stepped forward and grabbed her fingers. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart. Trust me."

"Thank you." She buried her face in his neck and sighed, loving his earthy, manly scent from working outside.

"I brought you flowers." He stepped away so she could see.

"Oh, they're beautiful, thank you." She stepped toward him and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go shower real fast and then we can eat."

…..

She picked at her food, hoping he wouldn't notice. However, he was an observant man.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm…I guess I'm not hungry." Jack knew what she was thinking. Her reaction to his compliment about the dress and now pushing her food around.

He took her hand and pulled her over to his lap. "Babe, tell me. I'll listen."

"Just feeling self conscious I guess."

"About what?"

"Lets just say I am not looking forward to wearing a bikini tonight." She tried to stand but he stopped her.

"I'm not going to force you but I need you to realize something. You look great. You just had Fin six and a half weeks ago and I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now."

"Are you being serious? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"You know me better than that, Elizabeth. I'm always honest."

"Yeah." She did know that. He wasn't one to give a compliment just to flatter. He wore his heart on his sleeve and she loved that about him. "Maybe I'll try the bikini."

"We don't need to wear anything as far as I'm concerned," he flirted, his lips meeting her neck.

"The bikini will be fine," she said with a laugh as she moved back to her seat.

After cleaning up dinner, Jack went out to remove the cover from the hot tub and check the temperature.

Elizabeth changed into her bikini, slipped a t-shirt over herself, and grabbed two towels before walking downstairs.

As she removed her cover-up, she could feel Jack's eyes watching her. She knew the top was considerably smaller than it had been a year before but Jack was entranced.

"Good heavens above," he muttered under his breath. "My wife is hot!"


	41. Chapter 41 - Budgets and Lists

Elizabeth was more than ready to see her baby girl again. That's not to say she didn't thoroughly enjoy Jack and her time the night before because she had, she just needed to be with Finlea.

She watched the clock as she paced the kitchen, sipping her tea. It was almost seven, their agreed upon time.

She heard a car door and rushed to the front door of the house, opening it wide.

Charlotte carried the car seat in and set it on the couch. "How was she, Mom?"

"She was just fine. She missed you but she was fine."

"I missed her too." Elizabeth unbuckled her and picked her up. "Hi, Finny. Mommy missed you so much."

As if sensing she could now have exactly what she missed all night, Fin started whimpering and moving her tongue in and out.

"Ok, sweetie." As soon as she was settled, Elizabeth leaned back against the couch and covered them with a blanket.

"Ok, Elizabeth. This is everything."

"Thank you so much for taking her. We really appreciate it."

"Of course, dear. Put us down for your anniversary too."

"I will." Charlotte kissed the top of her head and then Fin's too.

"Love you both."

….

Julie popped over to ambulance dispatch to chat with Mike.

"Hey, sweetie," he greeted, kissing her softly.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said with a laugh. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Julie told him.

"Um…anything you want to chat about?"

"As a matter of fact, I found something that I wanted to run past you."

"No cats, babe. I'm allergic."

"It's not a cat."

She had been hinting at wanting a pet but he kept saying he didn't like animals in the house. "No dogs, or chinchillas, or lizards, or snakes."

"Yuck on those last two. I don't want those either, Mike."

"Good."

He walked to the lounge to make a cup of coffee. His third of the day. She followed him and turned the phone toward him.

"We have a bed, Jules."

"Its old and it looks like we would fall through it if we both laid down."

"It's fine. Plus, I can't, we can't, afford a brand new bed right now. You know how much those things cost?"

"Yes, but…"

"Julie, unless you tell me that bed is one hundred dollars or less, I'm going to have to say no."

"How about free?"

"Free." He stirred creamer into his coffee and took a sip.

"Yes, free. Jack and Elizabeth told me to pick out a new bed as their wedding gift."

"How did they know we need a new bed?"

"Jack has seen it apparently. It doesn't matter, it's a gift and it's something we need and it's free. What do you say?"

"Ok, but it has to be a queen. We can't be buying all new bedding too."

"Aye aye, captain," she teased, giving a quick salute. He sighed and sipped his coffee again. "Mike? What's bothering you?"

He shrugged, knowing she would figure it out.

"You seem pretty worried about money lately."

"I am worried."

"Why? We've made a budget, and I'm pretty good now at sticking to budgets with Beth as a sister."

"I think I need to get a second job. They are cutting my hours."

"Oh. Did they just tell you?" She set her phone down and walked over to him.

"No. A few weeks ago, my boss pulled me in his office. He told me that the town's budget cuts will be making it necessary to only employ part time workers so they don't have to pay for health insurance. So not only am I losing at least 10 hours a week, but I won't have health insurance either. Great timing, right?"

Taking his health insurance away just before they got married meant they should wait to have kids, even though their plan was to just let things happen. "I can add you to my insurance. Plus, why didn't you tell me this? This affects us both. We are a team."

"You have been having so much fun planning the wedding, I didn't want to ruin it."

She slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Babe, we need to tell each other everything. Otherwise this won't work very well. I want to know if something's on your mind."

He pulled her into a tight hug and just held her, until he got an emergency call and then he had to go.

"Call me later!" she told him before taking herself to work to ask about health insurance.

….

She decided to make dinner for him as a surprise, hopefully to cheer him up. She headed to the store to get things to make turkey meatloaf, his favorite, corn, and garlic mashed potatoes.

She lit a few candles and started cooking, feeling really domestic. This was what she wanted so badly and Mike made her happy. Now she just needed to get him back to the happy state.

As she put the meatloaf in the oven and turned on some music in the background, he walked in.

"Julie?"

"In the living room." He walked in and she handed him a glass of wine. "Hey."

"Hey. I didn't expect you to be here." He sat down and sighed, looking exhausted.

"I wanted to make you dinner."

"That's nice of you."

"Mike, you look tired. Dinner won't be ready for about 45 minutes if you want to take a nap."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." She followed him into the bedroom, kicked off her slippers and sat gingerly on the sagging bed. It didn't bug him because he was used to it, but once she laid down, she rolled into him and laughed. "What was that you were saying about not needing a new bed, babe?"

"I think this is nice. You will always be next to me this way."

"I will always be next to you, even with a new bed." She was talking seriously. She wanted him to know she wouldn't just leave him because times might get hard. She was willing to stick with him, no matter what.

"I know."

"Do you? You can always talk to me, Mike." He kissed her forehead and sighed, enjoying their closeness.

"Thank you, Julie."

"I printed some information for you about adding you to my insurance after we get married. We should talk about it later."

"Ok." It hurt to think that he would need to rely on his wife to get him health insurance, but on the other hand, it was nice to rely on someone else for a change.

Julie hadn't intended on falling asleep but she did and the only thing that woke her up was the timer on the oven that progressively got louder as it beeped.

"Oh! Mike, help me up!" She tried to roll away from him but it wasn't working, she kept rolling back. "Sweetheart, the food is going to burn. Wake up."

He woke up and looked at her, confused for a moment. He had been sleeping hard and had forgotten what was happening. "Hey."

"Hey, can you please help me up? The food is going to burn."

He got out of bed, like a pro, and then assisted her. Before letting her go, he kissed her. "I love you, Julie."

"I love you too. Now let's go rescue the meatloaf before it becomes charcoal."

…..

Back at Jack and Elizabeth's

"Ok, so Julie and Mike's wedding is May and Tom and Katie is June," Jack told Elizabeth.

"Where is Tom and Katie's?"

"They are getting married at their local church, so Idaho. Elisa is apparently super excited to be the flower girl again. She wants to wear her dress from our wedding."

"That would be so cute."

"Yeah. So, I was thinking, once we are done with Tom and Katie's wedding, we should head back to Shoshone Falls. It will be summer after all. I want Fin to see it." Elizabeth hesitated. She wanted to go back, but the thought of traveling all that way with a six month old didn't sound fun. "Elizabeth?"

"Sorry. I just was thinking about traveling all that way with her. It's a bit overwhelming."

"I thought we were going to go every year. I really wanted to do that." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. A family tradition was something he had with his father and he wanted to be just like him. She couldn't deny him that even though she had doubts.

"Ok, we will go. Can we make it just a week though?"

"Yes. A week will be good."

…..

Later that night, Elizabeth was lying in bed, writing in her journal while Jack dozed beside her.

…. Finlea and Jack are the loves of my life. I can't imagine my life and what it was before either of them. Soon, Fin will smile and I wonder if she will have Jack's dimples. I guess yes because she has such round cheeks and his lips...

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you awake?"

"I am just writing in my journal. Sorry if I woke you up."

He moved closer and leaned against her shoulder. "Let me see."

She had shared select things from previous entries but it had been awhile. "Want to see my Bucket list?"

"Yes! Are you serious? I have wanted to see that for so long."

"I know." She pulled out the folded paper from the inside cover. "It's time."

Jack sat up, opened it, and smiled.

"Number 1, fall in love."

"That happened the first time we kissed," she told him. "I will never ever forget that feeling." He kissed her shoulder and went onto the next one.

"Number 2, Ski in Vermont. Really? You want to ski? I didn't know you knew how."

"Yep. In Madison, we took lessons. I love it. Probably won't ever get to Vermont, but it was a nice thought anyway."

"Why not? I will take you to Vermont."

"Jack, we have Fin now and I am sure we will have more kids. Most of these things were just dreams. I don't expect them to all come true now."

He would try his best to help them come true. He wanted to experience her dreams with her. "Number 3, write a children's book. You should definitely do that one. Our kids would love to read a book written by their Mama."

"I don't have time and especially once I go back to work."

"Number 4, make a difference. You have met that one many times over."

"What do you mean?"

"You came up with the Help Me program. You have to admit that you have made a difference in a lot of kid's lives. Haven for one. But not just her, you made a difference in my life from the moment I met you."

"You're very sweet."

"Number 5, Teach somewhere far from home. Check!" She chuckled and then slid down next to him. "Number 6, Snorkeling in the Carribean. You want to snorkel? If we had left the room on our honeymoon we could have done that one easily."

"Very funny, Jack."

"Number 7, Sing in Nashville."

"Yeah, that will not happen. I wanted to when I was in the church choir as a teenager. I loved to sing. Now, I don't want to do it anymore."

"You have a beautiful voice, babe. It could happen."

"I appreciate you trying to encourage me, but this stuff just isn't what matters anymore."

"Number 8, Have a perfect kiss."

"That one happened when I fell in love with you. Your lips are magical, love." As if to prove her right, he moved slightly and kissed her much like he had that night. "My point is made."

"Number 9, Go to culinary school."

"Stupid Charles ruined that one for me."

"Not necessarily. You are a wonderful cook. You should do that."

She sighed and took the paper back. "Let's go to sleep."

"I'm not done, hon. I'd like to keep looking."

"Jack, most of those things will not happen and I don't think we should pretend that they will. They don't matter. A few of them do, but most of them were dreamt up by a 15 year old girl. She's not who I am anymore."

"Please? These things were once what you dreamed of. You used to believe in dreams. What changed?"

"Everything. I have different dreams now. Ones that don't allow for most of the old ones to happen."

He made a quick grab and had the list back in his hand. "Number 10, have five children. That one is definitely doable and one that I will make come true."

"I hope so. That one is important to me."

"Number 11, see the Grand Canyon. Check! Number 12, Learn to play the guitar. Very doable. I will gladly teach you."

"That might be fun." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Night, love."

He continued reading and made a few more notes in his head. He had to make sure that she could realize her dreams, even if she didn't think they mattered. To him they did, because all he wanted was her happiness.


	42. Chapter 42- Preparations

May, Hunter Creek, Montana

"I think we have everything," Elizabeth muttered after triple checking the bag for Finlea. It wasn't like they would not be able to buy whatever she needed if they forgot something, but she felt better knowing she packed it in the first place.

"Da Da Da," Finlea babbled from her crib.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you wake up from your nap?" She could see her angel face through the slats in the crib. She was just keeping herself entertained, grabbing her feet which were bare. She loved to rip off her socks the second they put them on.

"Don't forget the guitar," Jack told her as he walked in the room, cute as ever in his EMT uniform.

She watched him walk over and pick up Fin, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle. "Hi, love. I missed you this week." Jack had been on call until just a few hours before. He had been training someone to take over for him and Mike while they were both away.

"Da Da," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Her bag is packed, I just need to finish ours. Oh! I forgot to pack the breast pump. How could I forget that?"

She had quite the stash of milk set aside so they wouldn't run out when she started teaching again in the fall. It helped also so that she and Jack could continue their weekly dates, either in or out, if they decided to have Fin stay with someone.

Jack watched her rush out of the bedroom to go grab it. "Mama seems stressed, don't you think?"

He took her out of their bedroom and into the nursery to change her diaper and her clothes. He remembered Elizabeth wanted her to wear a certain outfit to travel in. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to do what she said. He didn't see anything set out though.

"Elizabeth?" he called out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the outfit you want her in? I don't see it."

"She was wearing it but then she spit up all over it. She can just wear what she is wearing." Elizabeth walked in and pulled open the dresser drawer, searching.

"What are you looking for?"

She stopped and looked at him, her expression blank. "I don't remember." She swore she never had that much trouble remembering things before Fin. Now, things just flew right out of her head two seconds after she thought them.

Jack finished changing Fin and laid her on the bed. "Babe, take a breath." He took her hand and squeezed to stop her momentum.

"Jack we have to leave in twenty minutes and neither of us are changed or ready. I have so much to do."

"The plane won't leave without us. Just let your dad know to tell the pilot we will be an hour late. It's one of the perks of flying on his jet."

"I guess."

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "I missed you this week too, you know."

She melted into his arms and sighed. "Me too."

"Da Da Da," Fin said from the bed. She was laying there looking at them, a smile on her face.

"Hi! Did we forget about you?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Honey, let's go change and then we can go on vacation."

….

Jack and Elizabeth were only ten minutes late for the plane surprisingly. Mike and Julie were waiting in the plane but had no clue that anyone had even joined them. Elizabeth looked over at Jack and smirked.

"Remind you of anyone in particular?"

"Yep. Those were the days, huh?" he teased.

"Hmm…we need to see if we can get those days back."

"I was totally joking, babe. We are still like that."

"I don't remember just sitting somewhere and making out for at least the last few months."

"We can change that any time you want," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ahem!" Jack said, clearing his throat loudly.

Mike and Julie shot apart like shrapnel. "Uh, hi guys."

"Mike, Julie," Jack said, trying not to burst into laughter at the embarrassment on his friend's face.

"Oh! Let me hold, Finny!" Julie squealed, rushing over to grab the car seat. "She can sit by me."

"Unless you are magically able to nurse your niece, she will need to be by me," Elizabeth told her.

Elizabeth picked up Fin and sat and buckled herself in, still a bit nervous on the plane.

Fin immediately laid down thinking she was going to get to eat but Elizabeth wanted to wait until they started climbing in altitude so the nursing would help her ears. She started to whimper and look up at her. "Babe, can you wait a few minutes?" She cried louder when Elizabeth made no effort to feed her.

Jack held his arms out, hoping to distract her until Elizabeth fed her. He flew her around the cabin, making her giggle as he zoomed toward Mike and Julie and then back toward Elizabeth.

…..

"Two more days, Mike," Julie told him, weaving her fingers through his as they waited to take off.

"Thank goodness."

"Julie Hickam has a nice ring to it."

"So does, "my wife"," he said, kissing her fingers. He was very ready to spend some quality time with her in Hawaii and get far far away from their potential money issues.

"So, we have a pond on our property with a nice place for building a campfire. I was thinking that we should spend some time out there."

"Sure."

"Babe, try not to worry. The next few weeks, don't even think about money."

"Julie, it's not that easy, but I will try."

"I'm hoping to distract you thoroughly." He looked forward to that immensely.

A couple hours later, they landed in Madison and all piled into William's new Escalade to be taken to the Thatcher Estate.

Jack watched Mike taking in the SUV and the Estate as they pulled up. He knew what he was going through with his job and he knew that he was probably feeling overwhelmed and inadequate to be marrying Julie, just like he had with Elizabeth.

As soon as Elizabeth and Julie headed in the house, Jack pulled Mike aside. "Hey, bro. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He started lifting bags from the tailgate.

"Mike, this is Robinson. Robinson, this is Michael Hickam, the groom."

Robinson stepped forward and shook his hand. "Congratulations, sir. I'm happy for you and Miss Julie."

"Thanks."

"Mike, let Robinson do his job and come take a walk with me for a minute."

Mike looked at the chauffeur and then back at Jack. Then he followed Jack away from the house.

"I know how you feel, Mike."

"Do you? You have the same job you've always had."

"Mike, you will get through this. Don't forget that you have Julie and she will support you."

"Jack, look at this! A chauffeur and a mansion! How can I compete with this? Why does she want me?"

"That was my mistake too. Forgetting that Elizabeth wanted me, not all of this. She moved to Hunter Creek to get away from it. She fell in love with me, not what I could give her."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do this because you love her. She will be your wife the day after tomorrow and she will be with you until you're a hundred years old and you will have all the kids you want. Don't give it all up because what she used to have makes you feel inadequate. Trust me, Mike. She is worth more than all of this."

"I need to be alone. Where is the gazebo that Julie mentioned?"

Jack pointed out past the tree line and watched him go and then went to find Julie.

He walked in the house and listened for the squealing and cooing that was sure to be happening over Fin. He found them doing just that in the study.

"Hey, Julie. Can I talk to you?"

She looked up at him, a worried expression on her face once she realized Mike wasn't with him.

"Where is he?"

"Gazebo. He needs some time, but not too much. He is a bit overwhelmed with everything."

"Thanks." She kissed Jack's cheek and walked slowly out of the room.

She walked out the door down through the trees to the gazebo. She saw him staring out at the land, his shoulders drooping. She gave him another minute and then she walked quietly to his side.

"Babe?"

He turned, not surprised in the least that she found him. He had known Jack would tell her to come once he went inside. "Yeah."

"You know that none of this matters, right? If I didn't know how badly Dad wants to walk me down the aisle, I would suggest taking Jack and Elizabeth and heading to the courthouse."

"Why me, Julie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have had this and I am sure that you could have had your pick of men from around here. Why me? I can't give you this. I can't give you much."

"You give me your love and your heart. That is all I want." She kissed his cheek and just snuggled into his body. "You are an amazingly kind and thoughtful man, Mike. I fell in love with your gentleness so quickly. I knew from the beginning that you were the one I wanted to be with forever."

…..

That evening…..

Jack sat on the bed and tuned his guitar as Elizabeth fed Finlea. Elizabeth smiled when she heard him start playing "Wonderful Tonight." She remembered the first time he played that for her downstairs in that very house.

Then came his gentle smooth voice that drove her crazy every time he sang.

It's late in the evening

she's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her makeup

And brushes her long blonde hair

And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"

We go to a party

And everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady

That's walking around with me

And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"

I feel wonderful

Because I see the love light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

It's time to go home now

And I've got an aching head

So I give her the car keys

She helps me to bed

And then I tell her as I turn out the light

I say, "My darling, you are wonderful tonight

Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight"

She placed Fin in the crib by the window and went to sit by the gently burning fireplace to wait for Jack.

"I'm ready for my lesson, Mr. Thornton." Instead of sitting behind her like usual, he sat facing her and handed her the guitar. "Aren't you going to sit behind me?"

"I don't think you need me to anymore. You can play without my guidance."

She took the guitar and held it like he had taught her. She hadn't needed him there for a while but she wanted him there. It was like their thing. "You know as well as I do that you didn't sit here for the last few weeks because I needed you to."

"I suppose not, but I'll watch from here tonight. Make sure you have your fingers in the right spot." She looked at him and smiled.

"Ok." She didn't understand but she went with it.

She started playing the song she had been learning, Need You Now, by Lady Antebellum.

She stared down at her fingers as she played but Jack stared at her. There was something about watching her concentrating, biting her lip, that drove him nuts. Then she started to sing the lyrics and it made her virtually irresistible.

…..

The next morning…..

Elizabeth put the milk she had just pumped in the freezer in the kitchen and then sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, dear," Grace greeted as she walked in to the kitchen, looking polished as always.

"Morning, Mom."

"Where's that beautiful granddaughter of mine?"

"Jack has her in our room. They're taking a bath."

"It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Six months is a long time. We should be back for Christmas this year. I won't be nine months pregnant this time."

"Are you pregnant?"

Elizabeth laughed at the excitement in her voice. "Uh no. Not for a few more years probably. I just meant, we should be able to come."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I just want to teach more and I can't do that if I have another baby that soon."

"That's true. No need to be sorry, dear. I'm grateful for any grandchildren we have. Finny is a gem."

"She certainly is."

"So tell me what's new, Beth."


	43. Chapter 43 - Vows

"Isn't it beautiful?" Julie asked as they watched the fire dancing in the evening breeze. She leaned against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

"Mmhm." He nuzzled her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Delicious too." 

"Mike, I meant the fire and the water." She turned and looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered. His lips met hers with a gentle love that took her breath away. 

They had sneaked away from the rehearsal barbeque as soon as they could. Now their plan was to stay where they were until it was absolutely necessary to head back. 

"So tomorrow night…" 

"No details, Jules. It's my surprise." He had made a reservation for a suite at a fancy hotel in Madison, with money he had set aside months before his job status changed, and then the next morning they would hop on William's jet and head to Oahu for two weeks. 

"Will you be upset if we got pregnant right away, Mike?" 

"What? Of course not. Why would I be upset?" 

"Because I know you are worried about money and I figured maybe you might not want a baby right away." 

"I'm sorry I have been struggling so much with that. I just feel helpless and I hate feeling that way, but nothing will make me not want a baby with you. I promise." 

"As of tomorrow, I am your wife. I am going to be here to support you no matter what. Please remember that." 

"I'm so thankful for you." 

….. 

The next day, Noon 

Mike and Jack stood at the archway covered in daisies watching their Thatcher women walk towards them. Jack was blown away by how stunning Elizabeth was in her lacy pale pink knee length dress, holding daisies in front of her, walking toward him. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, making his heart race. She gave him a wink and then stood off to the side of the Pastor. 

She heard Fin whimper from the front row of little white chairs where she sat on Grace's lap. She had seen Elizabeth and now she wanted her. Grace turned her around so she would look at the row behind them, hoping to distract her. 

The music changed and everyone stood as Julie and William walked up the aisle. Mike's breath caught in his chest as he saw her in her dress for the first time. Then tears filled his eyes despite his best efforts. 

Jack patted his back, knowing the emotions were running high. Mike looked at him and then took a deep breath, meeting Julie's eyes as she walked closer.

He felt a tear slip free as William passed her to him. She slipped her hands into his and smiled brightly. "Hi." 

"Hey. You are so beautiful," he whispered, forcing himself not to kiss her. He needed to wait, but it was difficult. 

"Friends, we are gathered today to witness and bless the union of Michael and Julie in marriage." Julie's mind was not on the short sermon that the Pastor was giving. She was thinking back on Mike and her last eighteen months. From the first night she held his hand while watching Sleepless in Seattle, to their first actual date in Bozeman and dancing in the street, to their first kiss by the lake after Charlotte and Bill's wedding, to his wonderful proposal. He was an amazing man and he was going to be her husband in about three minutes. 

"Do you, Michael Ryan Hickam take Julie Kathryn Thatcher to by your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness or in health. To love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" 

Mike hesitated for a split second, realizing how much those vows meant to him. He knew that his vows to Renee had been tested more than anyone should have to be tested, but that was the point. He was promising to live by those now to Julie and he would try very hard to do that. 

"I do." He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. 

"Do you Julie Kathryn Thatcher take Michael Ryan Hickam to be your husband?" 

"I do!" she blurted causing everyone to laugh. "Sorry." 

"To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness or in health. To love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," she answered again. 

After the rings were exchanged and William gave her away, they sealed it with a long, sweet kiss. 

He rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "Thank you for marrying me." 

"Thank you for loving me." 

… 

Two days later, Oahu 

After a long flight, Julie and Mike were more than ready to find their hotel and private bungalow on the beach. They, however, needed to be patient. The line for the rental car was really long and after thirty minutes of waiting, the computer went down causing an even longer wait. 

Julie sighed and leaned against Mike as they waited. "This is kind of funny," she mentioned with a giggle. 

"What is?" 

"It just seems someone is always trying to teach me a lesson in patience." 

He smiled and kissed her, lingering a bit. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Maybe it was because she was finally his wife. "Next!" 

They walked forward a bit more, but there were still five people ahead of them. "I'm going to use the ladies room, babe. I'll be right back." She walked away and he continued to wait. As the line moved, he rolled both of their large suitcases forward. 

Ten minutes later, Julie returned with two large iced coffees. "Here you go, husband." 

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed." 

"Mm. What I need is a long bubble bath and a glass of wine." 

"Ooh, can I come?" 

"Uh huh. One of the perks of being my husband." She kissed his cheek.

After what seemed like forever to Julie, they were at the rental car desk.

"Names," the woman said abruptly. 

"Michael and Julie Hickam." 

"Spell it for me?" 

"H-i-c-k-a-m." 

"Thank you. Ok, it seems we have a vehicle already paid for ready for you just outside." 

"Already paid for?" 

"Yes, sir." She handed him a key and gave him the paperwork. 

"Next!" 

Mike glanced at Julie. "I'm guessing your father?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me. He paid for the bungalow, why not the car?" 

He nodded and started walking through the door to the lot. 

"Wonder which one it is." 

"Hit the lock button. It should honk." 

He pointed the fob and hit the button. They looked over and gasped. "Really? We don't need a Mercedes SUV. He could have gotten us a Volkswagen beetle and I'd be happy." 

"Me too, but it's a car and we need something to drive while we're here." 

They placed their luggage in the back and got in. "I'm almost afraid to drive this thing," he said as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"I'll drive if you want." 

"Actually I need you to put the hotel address into the GPS so we can find it." 

Once that was done, they rolled down the windows, opened the large moonroof, and drove through the beautiful lush surroundings and hills. 

"Mike?" 

"Yeah, babe." 

"You seem happy. Are you happy?" 

"Very, very happy." He kissed her hand and then squeezed. 

"Good. Me too." 

…. 

BACK IN MADISON

Jack and Elizabeth left Fin with William and Grace so they could go into downtown Madison. Jack wanted to take her to the café where he proposed.

As they slid into the back booth after getting their coffee, Elizabeth smiled. "This is a very sweet idea, babe." 

"It's funny to think that the last time we sat here, Fin wasn't born. We weren't even married." 

"Hey! Good morning. I remember you!" 

Jack and Elizabeth looked up at the barista standing by their table. "Hi. You remember us?" 

"Yes, you two got engaged in this booth, didn't you?" 

"Yes we did," Elizabeth confirmed. 

"When's your wedding?" 

"Oh, it was a year ago, March, and our daughter was born last December." 

"Oh. You got married fast. I've been planning my wedding for a year and it feels like I still have too much to do. What's your daughter's name?" 

"Finlea Grace." Elizabeth proudly pulled up one of the hundreds of pictures she had on her phone and showed the girl. 

"Oh my. She is so adorable. Congratulations to you both." 

"Thank you." They watched her walk off and then returned their attention back to each other. 

"Honey, are you sure you are ok with going on our road trip?" 

"I know how important it is to you." 

"That doesn't answer my question, though." 

"I want to be with you and Fin." 

"I feel like we should have this tradition of going every year and I know that she is little but with the possibility of having five children, we are always going to have a little one." 

"I know. Jack, don't worry. We will go and have a wonderful time just because we are together." 

"Is there someplace else you would rather go?" 

"Nope. I'm up for wherever you want to take us." 

….. 

OAHU, Honeymoon bungalow, a week later 

Mike held her close as they danced in the ocean breezes that flowed in through the open patio door. 

"So, do you think we should actually leave the bungalow one of these days?" she asked with a laugh. 

"We left yesterday." 

"The patio doesn't count." 

"Sure it does. It's outside." 

"Mike, we are in one of the most beautiful places on earth. I think we should at least see some of the sights." 

He honestly had no need to leave the bungalow, except to get food, which they did in fact need. He had everything he could possibly need right there in his arms. That being said, they more than likely would never be in Oahu again so he agreed that they should venture out. 

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe tour a volcano? Rock climbing? Maybe a luau?"

"A luau sounds great. Let's do that but only if you promise we can come home and do more of this."

"You got it." 

…. 

ABOUT TEN DAYS LATER 

Mike carried Julie across the threshold of their rented home. "Welcome home, Mrs. Hickam." 

"Thank you, husband." She immediately rolled their suitcases to the bedroom to start unpacking. "Uh, Mike?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Where's our bed?" 

She stood and stared at the empty space where the bed should be. "Its not there?" He walked up behind her and saw the empty spot. "I don't know. Jack said he would take care of setting it up." He pulled out his cell which had been turned off for two weeks and pushed the power button. 

After a moment, his phone chimed half a dozen times, signaling that he had messages. "Jack says the bed was back ordered and should be here within a week." 

"A week? What are we supposed to do?" 

"Jack offered to let us stay with them." 

He saw her face. The look that meant she'd rather enjoy the privacy that newlyweds needed in their own home than be stuck staying with her sister, husband, and baby. "I'd rather not." 

"We could sleep on the floor," he suggested. "I have tons of blankets and pillows. It might be fun." 

"Ok. That's what we will do." She kissed his cheek and turned to open their suitcases. He watched as she put their dirty clothes in a pile and their clean clothes from the other suitcase away in the dresser. 

"Julie?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I love you." She turned and looked at him, seeing the familiar sad, overwhelmed look on his face that he had before they left on their honeymoon. 

"I love you too." She hugged him and kissed his lips. "You ok?" 

"I wish we were still on vacation." 

He hadn't spoken about getting a second job while on vacation but it had been in the back of his mind. Working 28 to 30 hours a week wouldn't cut it. He had a wife to support now. He needed to make rent, his truck payment, and buy food. All of those things were necessities and 30 hours a week would pay for those things, but he'd have nothing left. 

"Where are you thinking of applying?" 

"The grocery and the hardware store." 

She nodded, wanting to be supportive, knowing he needed to feel that he was contributing, especially now that she was paying for his health insurance through her job. "They'll be lucky to have you." 

"But you don't think it's necessary." She bit her tongue, feeling the tension in the room escalating. "Go ahead, you can say it." 

"I don't think I can without causing our first disagreement." 

"Julie, my pay isn't going to cover my bills. What do you want me to do?" 

"Whatever you think is best, babe." 

"Will you just say it?" 

"No. This needs to be your decision." She kissed him quickly and took the dirty clothes down the hall to the laundry room. They needed detergent. It was almost gone. She pulled out her phone and started her shopping list. 

"This isn't my decision only. It's ours," he told her from the doorway. 

"It doesn't feel like it." 

She headed back in the bedroom, closed the suitcases, and wheeled them to the hall closet. She then walked to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" 

"Making a grocery list. We need things." 

She typed in her app the things they needed, according to the set budget they had agreed upon. When she was finished she turned and looked at him. "Julie." 

"You might want to get spruced up if you're going to apply at the grocery while we're there." 

"I'm sorry. This is not easy knowing that I'm fail…" She covered his lips with her fingers. 

"Don't you dare say failing, sweetheart. You're amazing and kind and thoughtful and you're a great husband. It's not your fault they cut your hours, and we will be fine, whether you decide to get another job or not because we are in this together. Now, go put on a dress shirt and pants and we will head to town, ok?" 

He couldn't be more grateful at that moment for the lovely woman that God had provided. He kissed her and then went to get dressed.


	44. Chapter 44 - Announcements

JULY

Elizabeth rocked Fin to sleep in her nursery after trying to feed her and then went to get a load of laundry. 

"Babe?" Jack yelled up the stairs. 

"Yes, Jack. Fin is asleep finally." 

"Oh, sorry. Is she still fighting her sleep?" 

"Yeah. Her cold is making her miserable, not to mention her teeth." The poor baby was cutting three teeth at once. 

They both looked up as they heard Fin cry from her crib. "I'll get her," Jack told her as he walked across the hall. 

Elizabeth heard him talking to Fin, trying to calm her. 

"Hi, pretty girl. What seems to be the problem? Oh, you feel like you have a bit of a fever. Those teeth hurting you?" He sat in the rocker and hummed, running his fingers through her light brown curls. "Its ok, baby. Daddy's got you." He reached for the temporal thermometer and scanned her forehead. "Hmm. 101. No wonder you don't feel good." He carried her in to Elizabeth. "Honey, do we have any baby Tylenol?" 

"On the sink. I figured she would need it at some point. Do you think I need to call the pediatrician?" 

"If her fever isn't gone tomorrow, I would. This could just be her teeth. She hasn't been pulling on her ears, has she?" 

"Not that I noticed." 

He gave her the Tylenol, which she hated, but thankfully didn't spit out all over him, and then laid her on the bed to change her diaper. "Ok, let's go rock, baby girl." 

"I can take her if you want, Jack. You're probably busy, aren't you?" 

"Not really. Pete has it under control." 

"In that case, do you mind if I leave for a bit? I need to run some errands." 

"Sure. We got this," Jack said as he grinned at his daughter. "Say hi to Julie for me." He winked at Elizabeth. 

"I'm actually heading to see my gynecologist," she said quietly. 

"Oh. Not feeling good?" 

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking I might be pregnant." 

"What? I thought we were careful." 

"Me too. I just need to know." 

He could see the worry on her face. They certainly had had bad luck with birth control if she was pregnant again. He touched her cheek softly. "Babe, if you are, it'll be ok." 

"I want more kids, Jack, just not now. I mean, I'll be grateful, of course, for any children, but I wanted to go back to teaching." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and glanced at the clock. "I need to go. My appointment is in an hour." 

"I can go with you. Mom could probably watch Fin." 

"No, it's ok. I appreciate that but I could use some time alone." 

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Elizabeth. Please call me, either way." 

"I will." 

…. 

TWO HOURS LATER

Elizabeth wiped her tears away and hit the call button on her dash. "Call Jack." 

"Babe?" 

"Jack," she croaked out and burst into tears again. 

"Honey, where are you?" 

"I'm in the parking lot at the doctor." 

"Do you want me to come get you?" 

"No. I wish you were here though." He did too. 

"What did he say?" 

She was silent for a few moments so she could calm down. She wasn't upset. She was overwhelmed and a little bit happy, but mostly hormonal. "I'm due February 10th." When she didn't hear any reaction, she thought he hung up except she could hear Fin in the background. "Did you hear me?" 

"Yeah, I don't know how to respond." 

"Tell me how you feel." 

"I'm happy? I know I am but I know you aren't so I…" 

"It's not that I'm not happy. I am just a bit overwhelmed now. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that timing doesn't matter as much as I thought it did. I want to teach but I can't be upset about having another baby. We do need to come up with another form of birth control for after this one though." 

He laughed. "Yeah, I agree. Maybe double up?" They both chuckled. 

"I'll be home in about an hour, ok?" 

"Ok." 

"Oh, how's Fin?" 

"The Tylenol is working so she is more comfortable. Her fever went down a bit." 

"That's good." 

"Honey, I love you." 

"I know, Jack. I love you too." 

…. 

They sat on the couch after dinner and talked while Fin ate. "I asked the doctor if it was safe to keep breastfeeding her while I am pregnant." 

"What did he say?" 

"He said yes. This isn't a high risk pregnancy at this point and Fin is young so as long as she wants to and it's comfortable for me, I can do it." She bent down and kissed her warm forehead. "I'm glad because I didn't want to stop yet." 

"Are you going to teach until winter break again?" 

"No, I decided that I am not going back for a while. We need to talk to Mom and Bill about it though, since he technically is my boss." 

Jack kissed Fin's forehead, thankful it seemed cooler. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby in just a few months." 

She nodded and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Giving me Fin and the new baby. I love you so much." 

… 

They headed over to the lake house the next night for dinner. Elizabeth didn't want to tell anyone yet but she needed to let him know that she wouldn't be teaching in September like she had previously planned. 

"Come in," Charlotte told them as she opened the door and hugged them and then took the car seat from Jack's hand. 

"Hi, Ma." 

"Hi, son. How is little Miss Fin doing?" 

"She is teething and trying to get over a cold but other than that, she's good." 

"And you, my sweet daughter?" She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and then set the car seat on the chair so she could unstrap her granddaughter. 

"I'm good, Mom." 

"You look a little out of sorts, though." 

Elizabeth glanced at Jack, who gave nothing away. "I'm good." 

As they ate dinner, Elizabeth needed to say something. "I need to speak with you, Bill, about September." 

"Ok. First day of school is the third. I was able to get your same classroom for you." 

"That's great but I decided that I'm not coming back this year." 

He paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "No?" 

"No. We got some news." 

Jack took her hand and squeezed. 

"Ma Ma!" Fin said loudly. 

Everyone stared at her, surprised. "Finny! You said Mama?" 

"Ma Ma!" Elizabeth took her from Jack and smiled. 

"Thank you, babe. I needed to hear that today." 

"What's the news, Elizabeth?" 

"I'm pregnant," she told him. "I'm due in February." 

No one said anything. They all just stared at her. "Wow, I was expecting more of a reaction," Jack mentioned. 

"Are you happy, Elizabeth?" Charlotte wondered. 

"I'm not unhappy. The thought of having a 14 month old and a new baby scares me a bit but it will be fine." 

"I will come help you as much as you need." 

"Thanks, Mom. I may take you up on that." 

"I hope so. Being retired has its perks and I love my grandbabies." 

….. 

The next few weeks brought on thankfully very little nausea which allowed for her to eat extra protein for the baby. The doctor said sometimes when you get pregnant so soon after giving birth, the baby inside is deprived of nutrients because the mother's body is trying to replenish and recuperate from the previous birth. This meant that she needed to eat extra calories and protein at the very least. In addition she was taking her prenatal vitamins. 

By the time Mid-August came and the 3rd annual food and clothing drive for her Help Me Program came along, she was feeling good and her baby bump was growing well, even though she was still able to hide it. 

She was walking around with Fin sleeping in her baby sling, unloading boxes when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Beth!" 

"Dad?" 

"Hi, sweetie." He walked up and kissed her cheek and the top of Fin's head. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd make this an annual thing and bring our donations from Madison." She eyed the large truck that was once again backing up to the gazebo and then was powerless to stop the emotions. "Honey, don't cry." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Always beautiful, even in tears." 

"Who's this man making my wife cry?" Jack said with a wink. 

William put out his hand and shook Jack's. "Good to see you, son." 

"You too, William. I see you brought some donations with you." 

"Yes. I plan on it every year. Gives me an excuse to see the family." 

Fin woke up and yawned. "Finny, look who's here! It's Papa," Elizabeth told her.

Fin immediately became shy and closed her eyes, laying her head back down.

After a bit, Elizabeth unbuckled the baby sling and handed her over to Jack. "She needs a change," Elizabeth informed him. 

He took the diaper bag from its hiding place under the table and carried her over to the grass. 

William stopped packing items from the drive and stepped up next to Elizabeth. "You seem well, Beth." 

"I am." She and Jack hadn't told her parents or Julie yet but had planned on it that coming weekend. 

"And happy?" 

"Yes." 

"Ready for the new school term? I know you've been looking forward to it." 

"I was looking forward to it but I'm going to be staying at home for awhile longer." 

"Oh, I see." 

He didn't but she really wished her mom was there, then she would just tell them. "Where's Mom today?" 

"She's here, she just went to surprise Julie at work and then they were going to be coming here." 

"Oh good. We should all go get Chinese for lunch." 

"Sounds great." 

…. 

Later in the restaurant…. 

Elizabeth fed Fin her cereal as Jack held her on his lap. At one point, Fin grabbed for the spoon and splattered it all over herself and Jack. "Good thing I'm not in my uniform," he mentioned. 

"So….since we are all here today, Jack and I wanted to talk to you all about something," Elizabeth started. All eyes were on her. It made her slightly nervous. "Dad, I mentioned that I wont be teaching for awhile. What I didn't say was that there's a reason for that." 

"What's that, Beth?" 

"I'm pregnant." 

Julie squealed, scaring Fin and making her spill the rest of her cereal on her shirt and Jack's pants. Jack just laughed and tried to mop it up while keeping Fin on his lap. Fin whimpered and then decided it was fun to have messy hands so she clapped and touched Jack's shirt. "Well, I guess I'll definitely be changing clothes before anything else." 

"Congratulations!" Julie and Grace told them. William leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm happy for you, Beth." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"When are you due?" Julie asked. 

"February 10th." 

Julie grabbed Mike's hand. "Well, we have news too." 

Elizabeth looked at her sister. She was glowing. It was obvious how happy both of them were. "Julie?" Julie nodded at her. 

"We are pregnant too. We are due the middle of March." 

For the Hickam's, it was particularly sweet after all Mike had been through. Finally, he could have his family.


	45. Chapter 45 - What's in the Water?

End of September 

"Twins?!" Mike said as the ultrasound tech was rubbing the wand over Julie's rounded tummy. "Oh my goodness." 

Julie was entranced. She could see the two heartbeats. It was amazing to see the lives moving and growing inside of her that she and Mike had created. She couldn't wait to feel them move and kick. She looked over at Mike and saw his tears. "Oh, babe. Come here." She raised her arm for him to come closer. "Are you ok?" 

"I can't believe it. Two babies." He kissed her and then buried his face in her neck. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

He had no idea how they would afford two babies, but he was so happy about it he couldn't believe it. 

The rest of the day his mind was racing. They needed two of everything and there was never enough money. Then it hit him. "Babe, I have an idea." 

"About what?" 

"I think I should stay home with the babies. I mean, I'll still work night shifts but I can be with them during the day. We will save so much money not having them in day care. Plus, since you are the one with insurance, you kind of have to keep your job, right?" 

"Yes. I think that is a great idea. Yes, I need to work for sure." 

"You know, we are going to need two of everything." 

"We will. I have a plan." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. I had a hope that we would end up pregnant right away so I began setting aside money before we got married. Every paycheck I would put money into a savings. We have two thousand dollars. It's a start and we can buy things at the thrift store in Bozeman. You can find stuff that's like new. This will work, Mike. You don't need to worry." 

….. 

Fin decided she didn't want to nurse anymore. She drank the stored milk that Elizabeth had pumped just fine out of a bottle though. She also loved her sweet potatoes and carrots and cereal so Elizabeth was ok with the whole thing. 

Elizabeth came downstairs one morning and Jack was making breakfast. "Eggs, sweetheart?" 

"Only if it comes with toast and some of that bacon too," she said as she bent down to kiss the top of Fin's light brown curls. "Morning, Finny." 

"Mama!" she said, grinning and showing her dimples and her six teeth. She picked up a piece of egg with her index finger and thumb to show her. 

"Oh! Daddy made you eggs?" Fin nodded and tried to feed herself but she wasn't quite coordinated enough. Elizabeth picked up the piece and held it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth like a little bird causing Elizabeth to smile. "How did we get blessed with such an adorable child?" 

"Well, she looks just like you, babe, so that explains it perfectly." He set her plate full of eggs, toast, fruit, and bacon down in front of her and kissed her smiling lips. "Eat up. Baby Thornton number 2 needs some extra nourishment." 

"Yes, dear." 

Halfway through Elizabeth's breakfast, Fin decided she was done with her eggs and started throwing them on the floor and watching them drop. "Fin, no, no, " Jack gently told her as he cleaned the rest of her tray and wiped up the floor. 

Elizabeth wiped her face and then made her a bottle. She drank half and fell asleep in her arms. 

"Well, hon. I need to get to work. Pete and I will be in the back pasture fixing fences most of the day." 

"Oh, does that mean you're going to wear my favorite jeans?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. 

"Which ones are your favorites?" 

"The dark ones that hug you….mmm. Perfectly." He chuckled at her description and the hand gesture that accompanied it. 

"I think that's doable." 

"Great. I'm going to put Fin in her crib and start laundry. Make sure you come see me before you leave, cowboy." 

"It's been awhile since you called me that." He kissed her cheek and smiled and then watched as she walked up the stairs. Definitely one hot mama. 

Ten minutes later, Jack found her in the laundry room. "Ok, I'm going. I have my phone but if you need me and can't get me, I'll have my radio too." 

"Ok." She shut the lid to the washer and walked over to him, as close as her tummy allowed. "Nice jeans." She slipped her fingers in his back pockets and smiled. 

"Nice t-shirt," he said as he kissed her neck. His Hunter Creek Emergency t-shirt never looked as good on anyone else, that was for sure. His fingers toyed with the edge as his phone beeped. 

"Duty calls?" 

"Mmm. Yeah." He kissed her a few more times and then forced himself to leave. "See you at supper?" 

She patted his rear and smiled. "See you then." 

That interaction kept a smile on her face the rest of the morning. 

….. 

"How's Zane doing?" Jack asked Pete. 

"Good. Took his first steps just yesterday." 

"Wow, I can't believe he's a year old already." 

"Just over and me either. The doctor says he's doing well. His height and weight are good too." 

"Good to hear, bro." 

"How's Fin? We need to get together for dinner. One last barbecue or something." 

"Fin is great too and I think that's a great idea. How about tonight? I'll run it past Elizabeth." 

"And I'll run it past Clara." 

What the husbands didn't know was Elizabeth had the same idea. She picked up her phone and called Clara. 

"Hey, Beth." 

"Hey, Clara. How are you and Zane this beautiful day?" 

"Ok." 

"Just ok?" 

"Yeah. Just lonely I guess. Staying home with a rambunctious one year old gets tiring. Sometimes I just need adult conversation, you know?" 

"Yes. I absolutely know that. Which is why I called. Why don't you and Zane come over for lunch? I bet he and Fin would have fun and you and I can catch up. It's been a long time." 

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea," Clara told her. Elizabeth heard a sniffle. 

"Clara, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Can we come now?" 

"Of course you can." 

Elizabeth fed Fin her bottle and dressed and then went to the porch swing to wait for Clara. "Finny! Zane and Aunt Clara are coming to visit. Isn't that exciting?" Elizabeth moved the swing with her foot and smiled at Fin. "Well, I think it is." 

"Mmmumum." 

"Really?" 

Fin's babble as the swing moved, mixed with the birds and other outside noises relaxed Elizabeth. This was a perfect moment, especially when the babe inside her fluttered too. "Oh…I felt the baby, Finny." She touched her tummy and waited for it again. 

"Beth?" 

Elizabeth looked up. She hadn't even heard Clara drive up. She'd been paying attention to her baby's movement. "Clara, hi!" Clara burst into tears the moment Elizabeth greeted her. "Oh! Come inside, we can talk." 

Elizabeth got the kids settled in the living room play area and then she and Clara sat on the couch. "Clara, what's going on? Is it Zane? Did the doctor say something was wrong?" 

"No. He's healthy." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. 

"What is then?" 

"I don't know. I am so emotional lately. I'm not sure why and I think Pete is freaked out. He doesn't know what to do with me. I don't know what to do with myself." 

"Mama?" Zane crawled over and used the couch to stand on his chubby little legs. 

"Hi, Z." 

He grinned up at her and then patted her knee. Clara couldn't help but smile back. He filled her heart with love. 

"Clara, have you had much of an appetite lately?" 

"Yeah, I've been eating like a horse." 

Elizabeth chuckled. "Me too. When was your last period?" 

Clara stared at her. Then she thought back….and back….and back. "Oh. I think it's been…oh." She covered her mouth and cried. "Do you think?" 

"It's possible. Happened to me," Elizabeth said, her hand on her tummy. 

"You're pregnant?" 

"Yeah. And Julie." 

"Wow, what's in the water around here?" 

….. 

Back in the fields… 

"I don't know, man. She cries all the time. Over everything. I don't know what to do," Pete told him. 

"Has she seen a doctor?" 

"No, I mean, she seems healthy." 

"Just be there for her. Have you guys been out lately? Just the two of you?" 

"No. With Zane and everything…we just don't go out." 

"Tell you what, maybe she needs that. Elizabeth and I have date night, almost every week. We sometimes stay in and just make dinner, but we do it alone. Someone watches Fin for a few hours and we just enjoy being by ourselves. It's so necessary to stay connected. Why don't you plan something and let us know so we can watch Zane for the night." 

"Oh, I couldn't ask…" 

"You're not. I'm offering. Seriously, Pete. This could make all the difference." 

The more Pete thought about it, he realized Jack was right. They hadn't made themselves a priority. As they worked, he planned the night in his head. They were definitely going out. Clara was stuck in the house a lot. She used to love getting dressed up and going to dinner. 

….. 

As the babies slept in Fin's crib, Elizabeth gave Clara one of her extra pregnancy tests. 

"Just take it, to be sure. I'll wait out here," she assured her. Ten minutes later, Clara emerged, the test in her hand. "So?" 

"It's positive." Elizabeth hurried over and hugged her. 

"Congratulations," she said quietly. She couldn't tell if Clara was happy so she didn't want to get too excited. "Now you know. Now you can tell Pete." 

Clara's phone beeped. "It's him. He wants us to go out tomorrow night. He says Jack offered to watch Zane here." 

"That sounds nice." 

"We never go out. I honestly can't remember the last time we were out alone." 

"This will be fun then!" 

"I don't have anything to wear. I've been gaining weight and I never go anywhere so I just wear t-shirts and sweatpants. I can't go out in t-shirts and sweatpants." 

"I have an idea." She pulled Clara gently by the hand to her closet. She had a stretchy wrap dress that would fit her perfectly. It was her favorite as she moved along in Fin's pregnancy and as she lost weight from it. 

"Oh, I cant." 

"You absolutely can. Try it on." She handed her the dress and nudged her to the bathroom. 

About five minutes later, Elizabeth knocked on the door. "You ok?" 

"Come in." Clara stood looking at herself in the mirror. "I hardly recognize myself." 

"You look great." 

Clara turned to the side, trying to smooth out her body. "I'm…" 

"Pregnant, sweetie. You look beautiful and Pete is going to think so too." 

After Clara changed, Elizabeth grabbed the baby monitor, took her back out to the porch swing, and they painted their nails, enjoying the breezes. "I can't believe this is happening." 

"I had the same reaction. I mean, at first, I didn't want to be pregnant yet. My plans were to teach at least another year before getting pregnant again. Then I was overwhelmed because Fin is young and two babies in diapers is a lot. After the doc confirmed though, I let myself think about it. I've always wanted a bunch of kids and Jack too. And he was excited so I let myself feel the same way." 

"We wanted a brother or sister for Zane too. Neither of us had siblings, so we know how lonely it can be. I just didn't think it would happen yet." 

"When will you tell him?" 

"On our date, I guess. Maybe I'll let Charlotte watch Zane tomorrow and I'll go get my hair done." 

"That will be nice for you. You deserve a little pampering." 

"Thank you, Beth!" The women hugged and laughed and cried the rest of the day. They played with the babies and drank tea and enjoyed themselves. 

….. 

The couples barbecued that night and enjoyed a movie once the kids were asleep. It had been fun and they agreed that they should do it more often. 

On his drive home alone, Pete thought about his and Clara's date the next night. He was really looking forward to it. Jack even gave him the afternoon off. Pete planned on heading out about mid afternoon to buy her white roses, her favorite.

Clara also thought about their date on her drive. She was a bit nervous but excited too. Getting her hair done was not something she had done since before Zane was born. She smiled at his deep sigh from the back seat. The little guy loved rides in cars and he always fell asleep. 

All of the sudden, Clara saw Pete slam on his brakes in front of her and fight not to swerve and then she saw his truck roll into the ditch. 

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she stopped her own car and dialed 911. 

"911, what's your emergency?"


	46. Chapter 46 - Gratitude

"Hello?" 

"Jack! Help him, please!" 

"Clara? What's going on?" 

"Jack, Pete flipped his truck. He's upside down inside. Please!" 

"Where are you?" 

"Hudson Rd. About two miles from town." 

"Call 911." 

"I did. It's been twenty minutes. Please come!" 

Jack could hear Zane crying hysterically in the background. "Ok. Sit tight. I'm on my way." 

Jack ran upstairs. "Honey." She was rocking Fin in their bedroom. 

"Jack? What is it?" 

"I need to go. Clara called and Pete rolled his truck. It's taking forever for emergency to get there. Keep your phone next to you. I'll let you know which hospital. I may need you to come get Zane." 

"Ok. What about a carseat?" 

"I'll put the one in my truck in your car." He kissed her quickly. 

"Be careful, Jack." 

"I will. Love you." 

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and said a prayer for Pete and Clara and everyone involved. 

….. 

As Jack pulled up behind Clara's car, he saw that an ambulance and fire truck were there. "Clara!" 

She turned and rushed over into his arms. "Please tell me he's not dead," she told him. 

"Listen. You need to be calm. Zane and your new baby need you to calm yourself, just a bit." 

He held her and Zane close as he watched over the top of her head. It appeared the first responders were trying to nail down a plan. 

"Jack!" Mike ran over to them. 

"Mike. Any news?" 

"We are working on getting a tow truck out here. We are going to try to hook Pete's truck up to the fire truck to flip it back over." 

"Mike, what about Pete? Is he alive?" Clara asked. 

"I can't answer that yet. We can't get low enough to see into the cab because of the brush." She nodded. 

Jack walked Clara and Zane over behind her car. "Lets pray." 

"Dear God, we need your support and love right now. Please help Pete and Clara as they navigate through this difficult time. Please help Clara to know that Elizabeth and I are here for her no matter what happens." He felt tears fill his eyes and he felt Clara start to shake against his chest. "We leave this in your hands now and trust that you will help and support everyone involved. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

As the men worked for the next little while, Jack continued to pray as he watched. Finally, Pete's truck was flipped back on its wheels. Thankfully, seemingly miraculously, the cab was not crushed. 

As the ambulance workers did their job in securing Pete's neck with a brace and getting him safely on a backboard and then a stretcher, Jack was reminded of Elizabeth's own accident not that long before. He knew how helpless Clara must feel. "Clara, have you called Abigail?" 

"No, I thought I would wait. I didn't want to call before I knew if he would be ok." 

"Going to Bozeman!" Mike shouted. "Clara can ride!" 

"Here, give me Zane. I'll take him to Elizabeth and meet you at the hospital. You ride with Pete." 

"My car." 

"I'll get his carseat out and we can come get the car tomorrow." 

She handed Zane to Jack and he immediately started to scream, holding his hands out to her. "Baby, it's ok. Uncle Jack and Aunt Beth are going to watch you. I love you." She kissed his wet face and Jack's cheek. "Thank you." 

….. 

Jack walked into their house with a sleeping Zane and his diaper bag that he had remembered to grab from Clara's car. 

"Jack?" 

"Hey," he whispered, kissing her softly. 

"How's Pete?" 

"He was unconscious when they got him out. I don't know details. I am going up to Bozeman Memorial. Can you watch him?" 

"Yes, of course." She took the little boy and immediately felt sad for him. "Jack, please be careful." 

"I will. I will call you with updates. Why don't you get Julie to come over and help you in the morning?" 

"I might do that." He gave her a hug and then left the house. 

Elizabeth took his bag, her phone, and Zane up to her and Jack's room and put him in Fin's crib, hoping he might be ok if he wakes up next to her. 

She sat down on the bed and prayed for everyone and reminded herself that Zane and Fin needed her to be strong. Now, though, they were asleep so she could allow herself to be sad and scared and sympathetic and very, very grateful. 

….. 

Zane woke up around 3 am which of course meant so did Fin. Elizabeth changed both diapers, gave them each a bottle, and rocked them back to sleep. 

At the hospital, Jack, Abigail, Bill, and Charlotte waited in the waiting room with Clara for some word on Pete's condition. 

Clara was lost. She sat by herself, tears perpetually falling down her face. If she lost Pete, it would be like losing her heart. It would break. She had no doubt that raising two of his children by herself would be the most difficult thing she would ever do and she didn't know if she was up to it. 

"Mrs. Stanton?" 

Clara looked up at the doctor that had walked over to her. He sat down next to her and leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "How is my husband?" 

"My name is Dr. Limon. Peter is doing as well as can be expected for someone that just flipped his vehicle." 

"But he's alive?" 

"Yes. He came to us unconscious. He has a concussion and I am betting that he either hit his head on his steering wheel or the window. Did he have an older vehicle?" 

"Yes. It was his dad's truck. He refused to get rid of it. It's probably twenty five years old." 

"Ma'am, I believe that that is probably what saved his life. Those old vehicles are very sturdy and strong. He has a broken arm and a few broken ribs, some cuts and scrapes, but nothing life threatening. We want to keep him overnight at least to observe because of his concussion, but he should be able to go back home tomorrow evening." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Abigail walked over and hugged her. "Its ok, sweetie." 

"I need to see him." 

"Of course, Mrs. Stanton. You can see him right now. Would you like me to take you back?" 

"Yes, please." Clara kissed Abigail's cheek. "Thanks, Mom. Would you mind relieving Elizabeth of Zane? She's probably going crazy right now." 

"Of course, sweetie. Tell Pete I love him and to get better soon." 

"Oh, do you want to come see him before you go?" 

"No, it's ok. It's good to hear that the doctor said he will be ok. I will see him tomorrow." 

"Ok. Thank you." Clara walked over and hugged Jack and Charlotte and then Bill. "Thank you for being here with me." 

"No thanks necessary, that's what family is for," Charlotte told her. "Now go be with Pete. Don't worry about anything." 

… 

Clara walked quietly into the room. Pete looked so helpless lying there, tubes and wires coming out of him. Bruises and cuts, a cast on his arm. The beeping of the heart monitor was distracting, to say the least. 

She sat down next to his bed in the chair and slipped her hand under his. "Pete, it's me. Please don't leave me." She knew what the doctor said but he looked so close to death. "Please." 

She heard him take a breath in and moan. "Clara?" 

She stood up and looked in his eyes. "Thank goodness. Pete, don't ever scare me like that again!" she told him in mock anger. 

"Sorry," he said with a faint grin. 

She bent down and kissed him. "I love you so much, Pete. You can't leave me. Promise me." 

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." 

She kissed his knuckles and tried to hold back her tears. "I was so scared. When your truck….I can't raise our babies without you." 

He opened his hand and cupped her face. "I told you, I'm not leaving you," he whispered. "I plan on looking at your gorgeous face every morning for at least the next fifty years." She kissed him again and sighed. "Baby." 

"What?" 

"We have one baby. You said babies." 

She put her hand on her tummy and smiled. "I meant babies." 

He grinned bigger this time. "Now how did that happen?" 

"Have a concussion and amnesia, now do you?" She chuckled. "Remember our anniversary?" 

"Mmm. Yeah. We weren't real careful, were we?" 

"Nope." 

"So that's why you've been so emotional." 

"And tired and crabby and eating everything in sight." 

"Your words, not mine, babe." She smiled and then grew serious again. 

"Pete." 

"Honey, come here." He knew she had been through a lot in the last few hours. Her red puffy eyes gave her away. That worried him now that he knew she was pregnant. 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"I'll risk it." She gently laid down on her side and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

Jack and Abigail walked into the house around 6am. The house was quiet which meant everyone was still asleep. "I'll go get Zane," he told her. She nodded and sat down on the couch. 

Jack walked into his bedroom. In the early morning light, it was hard to see but he saw Elizabeth laying on the bed. When he got closer, he saw both babies laying next to her, a pillow on the opposite side so they didn't roll out of bed. 

"Honey?" 

Elizabeth rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "Jack." She raised her arms and he knelt down so she could hug him. 

"Hi, sweetie." He kissed her softly. "Abigail is here to take Zane." 

"Ok." She started to sit up but he stopped her. "I'll take him down. You stay here and I'll come join you in a few minutes." 

He scooped up the little boy and picked up his bag and then left the room. 

Five minutes later, he undressed and slipped under the covers beside Elizabeth and Fin. Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's arm, needing to touch him. Jack looked over at her. He could see her sadness and relief in the expression on her face. 

"Honey, it's ok." 

"I'm just so grateful you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

He picked up Fin and laid her on his chest and then motioned for Elizabeth to comer closer. "Come here. I want both of you close right now." She didn't hesitate, she just moved as close as she could. 

He rubbed her arm and they just laid there, quiet. Before long, because he had been up all night, Jack fell asleep and Elizabeth joined him shortly after. 

….. 

For the next week, Clara nursed Pete back from his concussion but his ribs still hurt. It would take a few weeks for that. The good thing was, they got to spend a lot of time together, which previously they had not had much of. 

"I think we should see if Mom can watch Z tonight." 

Clara looked over at him to see if he was serious. He seemed to be. "You want to go out?" 

"Yes. We didn't get to last week so I think we should go tonight." 

"Hon, you are still sore. Maybe we should just stay in." 

"Clara, let's go out. I want us to get dressed up and go to a restaurant and just be alone. Don't you want to?" 

"Yes," she admitted. "I even have a dress. Elizabeth let me borrow it. She says it looks great on me." 

"I bet you look amazing." 

"I wouldn't go that far but that was sweet." 

Pete pulled out his phone and made the arrangements. They were going to drop Z off at Abigail's and then head to Billings for dinner. He wanted to make it special so while Clara was packing a bag for Zane, he made a reservation at a bed and breakfast for the night. 

"Babe," he called up the stairs. 

"Yeah?" 

"Pack an overnight bag too." 

"For us?" 

"Yep." 

"What are you up to Mr. Stanton?" 

"Nothing much." 

She smiled to herself as she grabbed a small suitcase and set it on the edge of the bed. She just put the necessities in it, with the exception of a new silk and lace nightgown she had purchased for if they had gone out the previous week. Black wasn't something she normally wore but she was making an exception. It actually made her feel beautiful. 

Then she quickly turned on the shower after she put Zane in his crib for a nap. The hot water felt amazing on her tense muscles. She didn't realize that she had been tense but thinking her husband was going to die apparently did that.

She took a bit longer shower than normal and then got out and dried her hair. 

"Babe?" Pete peeked in the door. 

"Yeah. You can come in." 

He walked in and kissed her. "You smell amazing." 

"Thanks," she said, blushing. 

"Can you maybe help me?" He had a sheepish look on his face. Up until this point, he had been taking sponge baths but he needed a shower. He hated that he couldn't fully care for himself, but he was grateful he had Clara. 

She smiled as he held out a box of plastic wrap and rubberbands. She helped him remove his shirt and then wrapped his arm securely. "Here you go." 

"Thanks." 

"Are you sure you feel like going out?" 

"Yes. I want to see you in that dress." 

She put her makeup and jewelry on and then left the room to dress. In the past week, her baby tummy had become more pronounced. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and she actually looked pregnant instead of just like she ate too much dessert. 

For the final touch she walked into the closet and found her black stilettos that she hadn't worn since before she was pregnant with Zane. 

"Holy moly," Pete said to himself as he caught a glimpse of her when she walked out of the closet. 

He kept his eye on her in the mirror as she talked to Zane while they waited for him to get ready. He had never understood the "glowing" reference in relation to pregnant women until now. She looked so happy. 

"Hon, can you help me with my tie?" 

She put Zane back in his crib and then walked over to Pete. She smiled as she flipped his dress shirt collar up and slipped the tie around his neck. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

"My sexy husband." 

"I'm not the sexy one in this room. You in that dress and those shoes…" 

"You like?" She turned and showed him the back. 

"I wish I could show you how much, but we really should get to our reservation." 

"Something to look forward to? 

"Absolutely."


	47. Chapter 47 - Strong

MID December 

"Julie! It looks wonderful." Elizabeth had gone over to Julie and Mike's to see their nursery for the twins. They had found out a few months before that they were girls so that had Julie's creative juices flowing. 

The room was a peach color, almost pink. The peach looked great with the light gray wood floors and white shaker cribs and dresser. In one corner sat a matching white rocker and in front of that, a white fur rug on which Fin now sat and played. 

Julie had become quite adept at thrift store shopping. The only thing in the room that had been bought at a regular store was the lamp on the table and it had been a gift. 

"Thanks, Beth. I love it!" She rubbed her belly, which now surpassed Elizabeth's in size, even though she was five weeks behind her. 

Elizabeth touched Julie's belly and smiled. "What's it like having two of them in there?" 

"Well, I have nothing to compare it to but sometimes it feels like they're playing the drums on my ribs and playing soccer with my bladder." 

Elizabeth laughed. "That's quite the description." Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair and immediately Fin crawled over and pulled herself up. 

"Mamama." 

"Hi, Finny." Elizabeth picked her up and cradled her as best she could with her own belly in the way. 

"How are you feeling, Beth?" Julie asked as she folded tiny pink and yellow onsies that she had paid a quarter each for. 

"Ok. Tired but good. Finny wears me out." She had just started walking the week before and the girl could crawl faster than Elizabeth had thought possible. "Thank goodness for baby gates." She had resorted to shutting the gate in the doorway to her nursery just so she could do a load of laundry without stopping every minute to chase her down. 

"I have an idea, Beth." 

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes closed. 

"Well, I say call Charlotte and ask her to watch Fin tomorrow and we can go to the spa. Doesn't a mani/pedi sound heavenly?" 

"Yes it does but…" 

"Don't worry. I have a gift certificate from the girls at work. They threw me a shower." 

"Oh. Yes, let's go to the spa tomorrow then." 

"Perfect. You call Charlotte, I'll call the spa." 

….. 

The next morning, Jack went to work at dispatch while Elizabeth took Fin to the lake house. 

Bill met them at the door. "There's my girls!" 

"Mmmpa!" Fin said, holding her arms out to him. 

"Hi, Fin. How's my big girl?" 

Elizabeth stepped inside to put Fin's bag down. "Ok, so there is formula in here and a few bottles. Just follow the directions on the can. There are also these cool little pouches of baby food." 

"Instead of jars?" 

"Yeah." She pulled one out and showed him. "Fin likes to just open her mouth and you can squeeze a little in at a time." 

"Ok." 

Bill looked at Elizabeth. "You feeling ok, sweetie?" 

"Yeah. Just tired. This spa idea of Julie's is a great idea." 

"Sounds like it. Well, don't worry about anything here. Just enjoy yourself." 

"Thank you." She kissed Fin's cheeks. "I love you, baby." Then she kissed Bill's cheek. "Love you, Pop." 

"Love you back. Now go relax." 

…. 

An hour later, she and Julie were side by side in reclining massage chairs, their legs and feet in hot, sudsy water. 

"Julie, this was the best idea I think you've ever had." 

"Right?" 

"Ok, so names? What names have you and Mike picked out?" 

"Claire and Kendall. I fell in love with Kendall and Mike picked Claire." 

"Those are beautiful, Jules." 

"What about you?" 

"Well, it's still going to be Joseph Thomas if it's a boy. A girl, I picked Austyn but Jack doesn't like it at all." 

"What did he pick?" 

"Eden." 

"Which you don't like?" 

"Not at all. So right now, if it's a girl, she's nameless." Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her tummy. 

"What about Harlow? Or Ryan?" 

"Maybe. I don't know. Hopefully we will just hear one and it will be perfect." 

…. 

They had eight more weeks to go before meeting the newest member of the Thornton clan and in between there, they were flying to Madison for Christmas.

Elizabeth had cleared the short flight with her doctor, telling him she would recline in her chair and promise to rest as much as possible. 

Jack and Mike, however, had arranged for William and Grace to come to Hunter Creek for the holidays again, as a surprise to Elizabeth and Julie. 

After work, he and Mike were picking them up from the airport. 

"Ready to go, bro?" Jack asked Mike. 

"Yep. Let's do this." 

As they drove Jack called Elizabeth. "Call Beth." 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, babe. I just have a stop to make before coming home." 

"Ok. Can you get some diapers, please?" 

"Um, sure. Anything else you need?" 

"Just a nice long kiss. I've missed you today." 

"I missed you too." He grinned over at Mike who was trying not to laugh. 

"Oh, you might as well get more formula too. We need to take it to Madison." 

"Ok. Formula and diapers. I'll get those and be home in about an hour." 

"Thanks, Jack. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Mike chuckled when they disconnected. "I'm going to call Julie." 

He touched the screen of his phone and then waited for her to pick up. "Hey, babe. Jack invited us over for dinner. I'll be home in an hour to pick you up." 

"Oh. Ok. Beth didn't mention anything to me about dinner." 

"It was a last minute thing. I'll see you soon." 

"Ok. Love you." 

"Love you." 

About thirty minutes later, with their wives' parents in tow, Jack dropped Mike at his car and ran into the grocery for diapers and formula. 

He came out ten minutes later. "Ready to go surprise Beth and Julie?" 

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see them," Grace told him. Jack saw tears in her eyes. Grace never cried. 

Jack turned around and looked at her. "Grace? What's wrong?" 

She shook her head and smiled as William took her hand. 

"Grace, you don't cry and I see tears." Jack reached back and squeezed her hand. "You can tell me." 

Grace looked up at William and he nodded. "I found another lump. In my breast." Jack's heart plummeted to his stomach as he waited for her to continue. "Please don't tell the girls until after they have their babies. I don't want them to get upset." 

"What do the doctors say?" 

"This one is larger than the one before. I need to have a biopsy and then I may need to have a mastectomy depending on what it shows. We are flying back on the 26th for my test." 

"Grace, there are so many advances being made with technology and medicine. It's amazing what doctors can do." 

"I know. The tears are more because this has made me treasure family and life and everything else more. When you mentioned them, I just got emotional. I love them and you and Mike and Will so much." 

"We love you too, Mom." Grace's eyes met his when he called her that, causing her to cry again. 

Jack got out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and helped her step out and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Jack." 

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Let's go see them." 

…. 

"Jack Thornton, you know how I feel about secrets!" Elizabeth playfully scolded, hands on her hips. 

"It wasn't a secret, babe. It was a Christmas present." 

"Hmm. I suppose you have a point." She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you. It's a wonderful present." 

He laughed when he felt a big kick to his stomach from hers. "Hey, baby." He rubbed her tummy and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth. More than I could ever say." She saw him turn serious and that worried her. 

"Jack, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that. Let's go take this ice cream and pie in the other room." He picked up the tray of dessert and headed into the living room. She grabbed Fin's bottle and followed him. 

….. 

Later, Elizabeth and Jack lay on their bed, Fin sleeping between them. "I can't believe she's a year old," Elizabeth said, running her fingers through her wispy curls. "This year went so fast." 

"Yes, it did and the next one will too, I imagine." 

Elizabeth noticed the same serious expression pass over Jack as he stared at her tummy. "Honey, what's on your mind?" 

Just like before, the look disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Just that long kiss you mentioned on the phone earlier." 

"Mmm. Yeah that sounds good." 

Jack scooped up Fin and placed her in her crib and then slipped back in to bed. "Come here, hot mama," he said quietly, a gleam in his eye. 

"Oh stop," she said with a giggle as he kissed her neck instead of her lips. He kissed his way from her ear, down her jaw to her chin. She felt his fingers slip under her t-shirt, causing her to tense with anticipation. Instead of continuing however, he just moved her shirt up, exposing the evidence of the life they and God had created. He kissed her soft skin and laid his ear by her belly button. 

She figured he must just be feeling sentimental so she didn't ask questions, she just ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested there. She saw him smile when they felt a kick. "Daddy loves you," he whispered. "I thought of a girl name, Elizabeth. Well, I heard it and I think it's perfect." 

"Ok. Whatever it is, I'm up for it." 

"Hadlie. Hadlie Charlotte Thornton." 

He kissed her belly again and then leaned up on his elbow to see her reaction to the name. "It is perfect. I love it." 

"Good." He leaned up and gave her a long sweet kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She rolled on her side and pulled his arm around her middle and held it there. 

"Goodnight, babe," he said with a kiss to her shoulder and cheek. 

"Night." 

…. 

Across the hall… 

Grace sat against the headboard, leaning against Will's shoulder as he read his book. 

"Gracie, I don't think we should hold Jack to that promise of not telling Elizabeth." 

"I don't want her or Julie to get upset right now." 

"I think you underestimate our daughters. They are really strong women. Much like you, my dear." He kissed the top of her head. "And they each have a husband who will support them and help keep them calm." 

"Let's at least wait until Christmas is over, Will. I want this holiday to be great." 

He nodded and flipped the light switch before slipping further under the covers. As Grace fell asleep with her head over his heart, like she did every night, he thought about their 29 years of marriage. 

He thought about when they first met, at a coffee bar in Madison, both 22 years old. Her, a recent graduate of Wisconsin University and he, having gone to Harvard business. When he sat at the back booth with his espresso and newspaper, his eye caught hers, a dark haired beauty walking in the door. She smiled and then looked away as she headed up to the bar to order.

When she got her drink she walked toward him, boldly, and asked if she could join him because she didn't like to drink alone, even if it was only coffee.

He, of course, gestured to the seat across from him and hadn't stopped smiling since. He fell for her that day. They exchanged numbers, and called each other every night. Within six months they were married and three months after that, she was pregnant with Viola. 

"Will?" 

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." 

"I love you." 

"Love you too, dear." More than he could ever express. And if this lump turned out to be cancerous, he would fight it alongside the strong woman who slept in his arms. 

….. 

Jack cooked breakfast with Fin sitting in her high chair next to him. "Dada!" 

"Finny!" He smiled at her and gave her another squeeze of her pear/apple puree thingamajig before flipping the pancake in the pan. 

"Good morning," William said as he walked in the room. 

"Morning, Dad." William kissed the top of Fin's head before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "How are you this morning?" 

"Just fine. Where's Elizabeth?" 

"In the shower. Finny and I make breakfast while Mama takes her time, right, Fin?" 

"Dada!" Jack squeezed more fruit into her mouth and smiled as she grinned her mostly toothless grin back at him. 

"How's Grace?" 

"Ok. She's asleep so I figured she must need it." 

"Morning, everyone," Elizabeth greeted as she wandered in. 

"Mama!" 

"Hi, babe," she said as she kissed her daughter's nose. 

Then she walked up next to Jack and stole a piece of sausage. "Do we have pickles? Sausage and pickles are perfection." 

Jack laughed and grabbed the jar from the fridge. "Silly question, love. We always have pickles." 

"You're the best." She reached up and kissed him and then took a bite of the spear she held in one hand and the sausage from the other. 

Will looked at her in disbelief and then laughed. "Ah, Bethie. You're wonderful." 

"Because I love pickles?" 

"Yes and because you just are." He kissed her cheek and then took his coffee cup to the table. Elizabeth finished her snack and then gave Jack another kiss. 

"Morning, Jack." He grinned at her and finished the last of the pancake batter. 

"Mamama," Fin whimpered, raising her arms. 

"Ready for a bottle?" 

Elizabeth grabbed the bottle from the microwave, screwed on the top and then joined her dad at the table. 

Grace walked down the stairs and stopped next to Will, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Beth, Jack. I invited Julie and Mike over for lunch today. We need to have a family meeting."


	48. Chapter 48 - Dealing

"When do you have the biopsy, Mom?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to panic at her mother's news. 

Jack grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently. He could see her getting upset. 

"December 28th." 

Elizabeth nodded and stared down at Fin and back at Jack. "You already knew, didn't you?" Jack looked at her and nodded. 

"Don't be angry at Jack, dear. I asked him not to say anything. He noticed I was upset on the way back from the airport yesterday and well, I told him." 

Elizabeth stood up and handed Fin to William and then walked off to the kitchen to gather her thoughts. 

Jack followed her a moment later. "Elizabeth." 

"Jack, I just need a moment." 

"You're mad at me for not breaking her confidence?" 

She turned to him, tears threatening. "No. I am not angry with you. I'm angry that I might lose my mother." He walked over and wrapped her in his arms just as she gave in. "It's not fair, Jack." 

"No, it's certainly not. However, it may not be cancer." 

Julie walked in, no tears in sight. "Beth?" 

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at her sister. "Jules, you need to stay calm." 

"Says the girl crying into her husband's chest." 

"Julie, I know what you're doing. You're denying anything is wrong. You're keeping it inside and that's not good either." 

"What makes you the expert?" Julie put her hands on her hips. Jack saw her wavering as Elizabeth called her out. 

"Because I'm your sister. That makes me the expert." 

"No, it doesn't!" she yelled. "You don't know." 

Elizabeth looked up at Jack. "Get Mike. Hurry." Elizabeth pulled out a chair and guided Julie to sit so that she wouldn't fall when her emotions finally bubbled out of her. 

Mike walked in as Julie broke down. He knelt down in front of her and held her as she cried. "Its ok, babe." 

Elizabeth moved back to Jack's side and hugged him tight and then they left the kitchen. 

Elizabeth went to the couch and helped her mother up so she could hug her.  
"Mom, we are going to beat this thing." 

"We are going to beat it. I'm not going anywhere for a good long while, if I have anything to say about it." 

"I wish I could be with you that day." 

"Its best if you don't fly. I will call you right after, ok?" 

Elizabeth nodded. Julie walked in and joined their hug. Regardless of the tears, Jack saw unbelievable strength in the three women embracing in front of him. Somehow he had a feeling that Fin was going to be just as strong. 

Mike, on the other hand, was not feeling strong in the kitchen. He remembered all too well the tests that preceded treatment. Renee had a biopsy first and then two hours later, they had called her in for a mastectomy. Then chemo and radiation, trying to kill the evil cancer lurking inside of her. But it had been too late. They didn't save her. They couldn't. 

Jack walked in, knowing Mike was likely struggling. "Does it make me a terrible person that I feel immense relief that it isn't Julie? Am I horribly selfish that I'm happy that she and my babies are safe and healthy?" 

"No on both accounts." 

"Are you sure?" 

Jack walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm sure." He stepped back and squeezed his shoulder. "I feel the same relief." 

Now it was Grace's turn to give a pep talk. She walked into the kitchen. "Hey." 

They turned and looked at her. "Hey," they said in unison. 

She walked over and hugged Mike and then opened her arms for Jack. "You boys are a Godsend, you know? I can't be here all the time so I'm grateful my girls have the both of you to handle things for me." She touched Mike's cheek. "Mike, I'm going to be ok. If this is cancer, I will fight hard. I caught it early and I have every reason to hope that a mastectomy will get rid of it." 

"I know you will." 

"I love both of you boys. Thank you for making my girls happy." 

….. 

For the next week, through Christmas, the group decided to make the best of every situation. To spend time together and enjoy every moment. When it came time for William and Grace to leave, it was bittersweet for all involved. Jack and Elizabeth promised to fly to Madison as soon as they could to visit and Grace promised to keep them informed on her treatment if she needed any. 

When everything was quiet again in the house, Elizabeth let herself be sad for a moment and then she cleaned. She cleaned everything, telling herself it was nesting, which it very well could have been. Fin just played in whatever room she was cleaning and then slept. By the end of the day, Jack came home from work and she was exhausted. 

He found her asleep with Fin right next to her around dinner time. He decided to make dinner for them and eat with her once she woke up. 

Around seven o'clock, Elizabeth woke up to Fin patting her face. "Mama." 

"Hey there, sweet pea. Did you take a good nap too?" She heard Jack playing his guitar downstairs. "Let's change you and go see, Daddy. Ok, little one?" 

A few moments later, they met him in the living room by the fire. "There's my girls." He stopped playing and watched as they joined him on the floor. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah." 

"Looks like you cleaned a lot today." 

"I did." 

"Nesting or trying to forget about things?" He knew her very well. 

"Both, I guess." 

"I made dinner. Spaghetti and garlic bread. I can get you a plate." 

"No, I really just want to be right here." 

He set his guitar against the couch and then helped her move between his legs so she could lean against him. "Better?" 

"Yeah." Fin stood up and walked over to them, crawling up on her lap to get to Jack. They sat quietly for a few moments and then Jack spoke. 

"She's probably hungry. I'll go fix a bottle," Jack told her, slipping out from behind her. "I'll be right back." 

Of course, being the loving husband and father, he returned with a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread and a bottle for Fin. 

"Thank you, Jack." He sat next to her and handed the bottle to Fin and then picked up his guitar. 

"Any requests?" 

"Wonderful Tonight?" He moved so he was facing her. 

"You got it." She watched him start playing. He stared into her eyes and held her gaze through the whole song. She had never felt more loved in her whole life.

When he was finished, she shook her head. "Good grief, Jack. If I wasn't eight months pregnant, I'd take you upstairs right now." 

"I wouldn't complain, that's for sure." 

….. 

The next morning, Mike woke early and made his famous spinach feta omelet with crisp, thick cut bacon. Then he took the plate in to Julie along with a glass of milk. 

"Jules?" he said quietly as he sat on the bed next to her. 

"Mm. What smells so good?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed. 

"I made you breakfast, sweetie." 

"I don't want to wake up." 

"I know, but you need to go to work and so do I." 

"You're working at the store today, right?" she asked as she slowly sat up. 

"Yeah and then tonight, I'm at dispatch." 

She nodded and took a sip of milk before setting it on the table next to the bed and accepting the plate. "Thank you for breakfast, hon." 

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead. "I need to get going. I love you." He kissed her belly twice. "And you too, girls." He stood and took one last look in the mirror. "I'll see you in the morning. Doc appointment at noon?" 

"Yep." 

"Ok, see you there, babe." 

Julie finished her breakfast and hopped in the shower thinking about Mike. She hated that she didn't see him very much on the days he worked both jobs, but she would never ask him to quit the grocery store. It made him feel like he was taking care of her and he never complained about it. 

She decided that she would take him a scone and some coffee around midnight just for an excuse to see him. 

Feeling good about her decision for that night, she bundled up against the frigid Montana weather and got in her car to head to work. She put the key in the ignition and turned but it didn't do anything. That wasn't entirely abnormal for Bertha. She was an old girl but usually reliable. She tried again, but nothing.

"Come on, Bertha. Mama needs to get to work." She rubbed the dash and turned the key again. "Grrr." 

Julie walked back in the house because she was freezing by that point and called Elizabeth. 

"Jules?" 

Elizabeth sounded tired but she was eight months pregnant. "Hey, Beth. I need a favor." 

"What's that?" 

"Bertha died and now I can't get to work." 

"Jules, that car….I'm honestly shocked she hasn't stranded you on the side of the road before this. Wait! You're not are you?" 

"Not what?" 

"Stranded on the side of the road? It's 2 degrees!" 

"No, Beth. I'm safe and warm in the house but I need a ride to work." 

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed. She was still in her comfy PJ's, drinking tea, in front of the fire and Fin was drinking a bottle quietly next to her. This was supposed to be a relaxing morning. 

"Yooohoo! Earth to Beth. Where did you go?" 

"Do I have to?" she asked with a whine to her voice. 

"Yes! I mean…no. I guess I can try Charlotte." 

"No, Jules. Wait. I'll do it." 

"Thanks! Can you hurry, please?" 

"I am not dressed and neither is Fin. I will go as fast as I can." She knew she sounded grumpy but she couldn't help it. 

Ten minutes later, the car was warmed and she and Fin were bundled and on their way. 

….

Julie texted Mike. "Bertha died." 

His response came ten minutes later. "Should we have a service?" 

"Haha, husband." 

"Where r u?" 

"At home. Beth is coming 2 drive me 2 work." 

"Ok." 

"We need 2 talk about another car 2night." 

When she didn't get a response, she figured he was busy and hopefully not stressing because they needed to spend money they really didn't have. 

….. 

After Elizabeth returned home, she called her dad. 

"Hello, baby girl. Is everything ok?" 

"Just fine, Dad. I called because…well Julie's car died. Now they only have one." 

"Are you asking me to buy her one?" 

"No, not exactly. There has to be a way to help them without making it seem like charity." 

"I could let her know that I had been meaning to buy them one as a wedding present but I'd gotten distracted or I could say that I noticed her car was on its last legs…" 

"No. You know what? I don't want to step on toes here. Forget I said anything, Dad. They will figure it out." 

"I can't forget, Bethie. Those are my granddaughters inside her. I need them to be safe." 

"Dad, I really think Mike needs to do this for his family. Please try to forget I told you." 

Elizabeth was still kicking herself over her meddling when Jack came in for dinner. 

"Dada!" Fin said from her high chair as he walked in the kitchen. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. 

"Hi, Finny! Elizabeth?" He walked over to the stove and placed his hand on her back. 

"Oh! Jack!" 

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you." 

"That's ok." She tilted her chin up to receive his kiss. "Your lips are cold." 

"Maybe you should warm them up," he flirted. 

"Maybe I should." He wrapped his arm securely around her back and dipped her slightly, kissing her as if he hadn't seen her in a week. "Wow." 

"I'm going to go shower. I'll be back soon." 

She stuck her fingers through his belt loops and held on. "One more," she told him, her eyes gazing at his mouth. 

He dipped her again and then winked at her, walking up the stairs. 

She felt her cheeks heat. "Good heavens, Finlea Grace. Your Daddy is something else." 

…. 

Julie stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She thought it was doable. It meant doing without cable television and high speed internet, but those weren't necessities. A car was. 

She texted Mike. "R U busy?" 

"Never 2 busy 4 u." She smiled and pushed the green dial icon. 

"Hey," he answered. 

"Hi, sweetie. I miss you." She rubbed the spot where both babies seemed to like to kick lately. She was surprised there wasn't a bruise in that spot. 

"I miss you too." 

"You know, before Bertha bit the dust, I was planning on bringing you coffee and a scone around now." 

"That would have been nice." 

"Babe, we need to talk about this." 

"I know, I just don't know how we can afford another car payment." 

"Hang on." She put him on speaker while she snapped a picture of the budget and emailed it to him. "I sent you my idea. Let me know when you get it." 

"I got it." 

"Ok, so the way I figure it, we pay $130 a month for our satellite and internet. If we got rid of those and leased a car, we would be fine." The silence on the phone was deafening. "Mike?" 

"Yeah." 

"Did you hear me?" 

"Yes, I heard." 

"What do you think?" 

"I think that we will be spending a lot more time staring at each other." 

Julie laughed. "I'm good with that. You're pretty cute." 

"Julie, thank you, sweetheart." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Yes, you did and you're wonderful. I love you so much." 

"I love you too."


	49. Chapter 49 - Babies

FEBRUARY 10TH

Elizabeth was miserable. She remembered when she was about ready to have Fin and she thought that had been bad. This time, she had reached her due date and the doctor said she had been at a centimeter dilated for a week. 

She had talked to numerous people and looked on the internet to find some way to put herself into labor but none of them were working. 

One of the things she hadn't tried was the long walk. She just didn't have the energy. 

Jack slipped into bed behind her, careful not to touch her. He had read on the internet that maybe if they made love it could help her go into labor, however, he knew how touchy she felt about how she looked and he knew how tired she was so he wasn't going to suggest it. 

She rolled over slowly and looked at him. "Elizabeth? Do you need me to help you up?" 

"Yes." He was by her side in a few seconds and gently held her arm to help her stand. "Thank you." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"No." 

"Thirsty?" 

"No. I need you to help me go into labor." 

"How? Pretty sure going for a long walk at midnight in February isn't a good plan." 

"No. No walk. I know you read the article too, babe." 

"Yeah, well, you're so tired I didn't want to mention it." 

She leaned toward him and kissed him. "I appreciate that but I don't want to be pregnant anymore. There's no snowstorms in the forecast and I want to meet Hadlie or Joseph. So if that means that we need to make love in order to do it, I say let's go for it!" He was choosing to ignore that her tone suggested she viewed it as an unpleasant chore, remembering she was uncomfortable at this moment. 

"You sure?" 

….. 

Unfortunately by the next day, she was still pregnant. No real contractions, just more uncomfortable sitting, standing, or walking. 

Julie, on the other hand, was contracting. It felt different than Braxton hicks and it was radiating down her legs and into her back. Her c-section wasn't scheduled until next week and she was at work and so was Mike. 

Her boss noticed that she was grabbing on to chairs and breathing heavily and insisted she call her husband to take her to the doctor. 

An hour later, Mike was driving her to the hospital, Charlotte and Bill were watching Fin, and Jack and Elizabeth followed Mike and Julie. 

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand as he drove. "Sweetie? Are you ok?" 

"No. I feel very selfish. I'm sitting here feeling very jealous of my sister that she's going to meet her babies today when she's a month early and I'm not and I was due yesterday. I seriously feel like I'm a child." 

"Hon, you've done all you could. I guess the baby just isn't ready yet." 

"I guess. We could pull over and try again," she suggested. 

"Try…?" 

"Maybe if we keep making love…" 

"Honey, we can't pull over on the side of the road and do that." 

"The back has plenty of room." 

"Honey." 

"Fine, Jack. Forget it." 

He sighed and continued driving. She could use her limited energy being angry with him. It was her choice. 

…. 

Julie was settled in her room. The doctors verified the positions of the twins with an ultrasound. A few days before "baby A" had been head down and "B" feet down. Now, however, somehow, "B" was also head down. "Julie? Do you want to try a vaginal delivery?" 

"Yes!" The last thing she wanted was surgery. 

"Ok, so let me check your progress. We may move you to the operating room just in case." Mike watched her as she went through each contraction. The woman was clearly uncomfortable but a smile was never too far from her beautiful lips. He loved her overwhelmingly much. 

Once they were alone, she reached for his hand. "Hon? This it," she told him. "Kendall and Claire are coming very soon." 

He nodded, on the verge of tears. "I'm so proud of you." 

"I love that you are finally going to have what you've wanted for so long. You're going to be a wonderful father." 

"I promise you that I will try my hardest." 

"Come lay here," she told him, scooting over a little. He carefully laid next to her and held her hand. "Mike I don't think that you will need to try very hard. I've never met a kinder, more patient man in all of my life. Our babies are going to grow up without any doubt that their father loves them with every bit of his heart." 

"I do and their mother." 

…. 

In the waiting room, Elizabeth paced as they waited. Jack watched her from the loveseat. She hadn't said much since they had disagreed in the car. 

Suddenly, she walked over and sat next to him. "Why on earth did you pick me? I'm a miserable pregnant woman." 

"Only at the end," he teased with a wink. He rubbed her back slowly and smiled. "I picked you because you're the love of my life. I can deal with a little grumpiness if it leads to more happiness and the blessing of another beautiful child." 

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry. It must have felt that I was using you when I was acting like that. I don't want you to ever feel that way, hon. When I'm not incredibly pregnant, being with you is perfect." 

"Its ok. I can't imagine how it must feel to be pregnant and be kicked and poked and feel terrible for nine months and then have to give birth. The pain must be unbearable." 

"Its worth all of that to have a baby in my arms. To feel the unconditional love from them as they grow and learn. It's amazing. As far as the pain this time though, I want an epidural." 

"You got it!" He chuckled and kissed her. 

Mike walked in the waiting room. "Hey, Beth? If you want, Julie said you can go in. Its room 314. She's only at 4 centimeters so it will be awhile. I'm going to get some coffee." 

"I'll go with you," Jack volunteered. 

Elizabeth headed down the hall, waddling and trying to ignore the aches and pains. Her hips ached, her lower back, along with her feet. She told herself that each step was one step closer to not being pregnant anymore. 

"Knock knock," she said as she peeked in the door. 

"Hey, sister," Julie panted, smiling huge as she contracted. 

Elizabeth watched her labor, amazed. As Julie let out her breath she smiled again and laid her head back. "You're amazing, Julie." 

"Why?" she asked with a laugh. 

"You are not the same Julie I grew up with." 

"Sure I am." 

"You're happy, and mature, and married and having twins." 

"This is what I'm supposed to do, Beth. Being Mike's helper and supporter and being these babies' mother is why I'm here. I know it now." 

"I'm so proud of you." 

Another contraction hit Julie but she didn't cry out. She panted and breathed and seemed to enjoy every moment. 

Julie took another breath and gazed at her sister. "You ok?" 

"Sure. A bit jealous though. Now, I'm ashamed I'm jealous." 

"That baby is going to come very soon." 

"Yeah." 

"I agree," a voice said as the doctor walked in the room. 

"Hey, Dr. Brocker," Elizabeth greeted. 

"I'm serious, Elizabeth. The baby has definitely dropped in the last couple days. Shouldn't be too much longer." 

She looked down at her belly and smiled. "Thank goodness." 

Dr. Brocker checked Julie. You've made a little progress, Julie. You are about a six now. Are you wanting an epidural yet?" 

"No, thank you. I want to experience this. Every little thing." 

"Strong woman. I'll be back in an hour and we will do another ultrasound to make sure the girls are still head down." 

"Ok, thanks, Doc." 

…. 

As the day went on, Elizabeth grew restless and continued to alternate between pacing and sitting and many trips to the bathroom. 

After being at the hospital six hours, Elizabeth was getting anxious for Julie as well. 

Jack's phone dinged. "I got a picture, babe." Elizabeth sat down again and peeked at his phone. "It says "One down, one to go. Claire Addison Hickam, 6lbs on the nose."" 

"Oh, she looks so tiny. And beautiful," Elizabeth said as she wiped her cheeks. "Tell him congratulations." 

Jack typed the text and kissed her forehead. "Congratulations to you, Aunt Beth." 

"I can't wait to hold her." 

…. 

Mike cuddled Claire against his chest where he had unbuttoned his shirt. They had read and been told how important skin to skin contact was with newborns. Normally, it should be with the mother, but Julie was working on baby number two. He couldn't believe he had a daughter and, in another few moments, he would have a second one. 

"Ok, Julie, you ready?" Dr. Brocker asked. 

"Yes. I feel a lot of pressure." Julie grabbed behind her thighs and wrapped herself around her belly, bearing down. 

"Ok, again." She took another deep breath and did the same. 

"There's the head. Next contraction, Julie, push again." 

Julie nodded and tried to rest for a moment as she looked at Mike and Claire. He was in love with his daughter. It was a beautiful sight. 

"Ok, I'm ready," she said, gearing up to push again. 

After just a few more pushes, Kendall Ashlynn was born. Dr. Brocker held up the crying little girl, cut her cord, and laid her on Julie's chest, the nurse drying her a bit and slipping her beneath Julie's gown. 

For the first time ever, Julie was speechless. She instantly felt like a mother.

These little ones needed her for nourishment, love, and comfort and she could not wait to give it to them. Mike stood and placed Claire on her chest too, knowing Julie and the babies needed the contact. 

"Mike," she sobbed. He nodded and kissed her. "They're beautiful." 

"Thank you so much," he told her, his own tears of happiness joining the party. 

After a few moments, the nurses checked out the babies, making sure their lungs were doing well, being a month early. Kendall was a bit smaller, but still healthy, at 5lbs 9oz. They both had reddish blonde peach fuzz hair and identical round faces. 

"How will we tell them apart?" Mike asked. 

"I figured that out. Look in my bag over there. There's a little pink bag with their clothes in them." He brought the bag over and opened it. There was a pink sleeper and a yellow sleeper. Then there were tiny socks, two pink, two yellow. But the hats caught his eye. "Yes, those." 

The yellow hat had "Claire" embroidered on it and the pink, "Kendall". 

"These are great. Now, we just need to make sure we don't mix up the hats." 

Once the girls were back in their arms, they laid them in their laps and took a picture of both of them for Jack and Elizabeth. 

…. 

"Jack! Look." They looked at both of them and smiled. "It says "Doubly blessed. Kendall Ashlynn was 5lbs 9oz and both are healthy."" 

Elizabeth stood and prepared to head to the bathroom. "Babe? Are your pants wet?" Jack whispered. 

"Yeah. I wonder if my water broke. I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back." 

Jack walked with her, just in case. After a few moments she came out. "Elizabeth?" 

"Its a lot of water. I think it's a good thing we are here today." 

"Any contractions yet?" 

"My back has been feeling funny but it's different than contractions." 

"Lets call Mom and Bill and then head to the nurses station." 

After Jack made the call, he walked over to where Elizabeth was pacing. "Mom and Bill are on their way with Fin. They should be here in an hour." 

"Oh good. I've missed Fin today." 

"Lets go get you checked out." 

The nurses pulled some strings and got her into triage a half hour later. Dr. Brocker walked in, a smile on his face. "So, we meet again so soon, Elizabeth?" 

"Yeah. I'm so ready." 

"I bet. The chart says your water broke?" 

"Yes." 

"Any discomfort?" 

"I'm achy all the time. I didn't experience anything but a persistent backache which I thought was normal." 

Jack squeezed her hand and smiled as the doc checked her out. "You are about three, maybe four centimeters. Well on your way. Looks like this one might just share a birthday with Claire and Kendall." 


	50. Chapter 50 - Hadlie or Joseph?

They got Elizabeth situated an hour or so later with her epidural, just as her contractions were going full force. The relief was wonderful. 

She and Jack looked up as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." 

Charlotte walked in with Fin. "Mamama," she said with a huge grin. 

"Hi, baby girl. I missed you!" Elizabeth took her from Charlotte and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing her, Mom." 

"Of course. I'm just glad I could be here and that there's no snowstorm this time." 

"Me too. Where's Pop?" 

"He's in the waiting room. This kind of thing makes him uncomfortable." 

"Mmmpa!" Fin said, clapping her hands. 

"Yeah, Bill doesn't like seeing people in pain so he told me to kiss you and tell you he loves you and will come see the baby once he or she is not attached to you anymore." 

Elizabeth laughed. "Fair enough. Tell him I love him too." 

Fin reached for Jack and snuggled into his shoulder. "Tired, sweetie?" Jack adjusted his recliner to the rocking position and rubbed her back as he lulled her to sleep. 

….. 

Julie fed the twins after a bit of a struggle to get them latched on. She only planned to nurse for three months, until she went back to work, but now they needed exactly what she had. It helped them fight against diseases and keep them otherwise healthy so she absolutely wanted to do it. 

"Doin good, sweetie," Tina the nurse told her. "A few more minutes, and we should burp them." 

"How am I going to do this by myself?" she asked Mike, a bit overwhelmed with emotions. 

"You will get the hang of it. Plus, I will be with you a lot and Charlotte promised to help and I'm sure Elizabeth will help too." 

"Beth is going to have her own baby soon. She won't have time to help me." 

"Sweetheart, we will do this together." He kissed her forehead and then lips. It was different seeing her so unsure about something. She had been the one assuring him over the last year. Now it was his turn. "Trust me, Julie." 

She nodded and stared down at their beautiful daughters eating. Yes, she was overwhelmed and emotional, but the love she felt for them was far greater. 

After a bit, the nurse showed her how to gently remove them from each side and handed Claire to Mike and Julie kept Kendall. They both let out a healthy burp and fell asleep easily. 

….. 

Jack handed Fin to Charlotte and watched them leave the room. Then he took his spot next to Elizabeth who was about ready to start pushing. The nurse had just backed off on the epidural a bit so Elizabeth could feel the contractions and pressure. 

"You ready, babe?" 

"Yes." He kissed her hand and smiled, feeling excited to meet his second child. "I love you, cowboy." 

"I love you, beautiful." 

Dr. Brocker walked in and put on his gloves and mask. "How we doin, folks?" 

"Good," Elizabeth told him. 

"Feeling pressure?" He checked her, verifying what the nurse told her. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, next contraction, let's try pushing." 

Elizabeth looked up at the clock. There was an hour left before midnight. She wanted her baby and Julie's twins to share a birthday. As soon as she felt the contraction, she grabbed her mostly numb legs and bore down, pushing as hard as she could. 

"Good good," Dr. Brocker told her. "Take a quick breath and go again." She did as he told her. "Ok, wow. Head is out. Take a few breaths." 

Jack smiled as he watched the whole thing, grateful he wasn't delivering this time. "You can do this, sweetie. You are amazing." He stood and kissed her softly.

At the next contraction, the shoulders were out and then after that, the baby was born. 

"Jack, tell your lovely wife if it's a boy or girl." 

Jack took a look. "Honey, it's a boy." That's what she had hoped for. Even though he denied it, she knew having a son who was named after his father and who could work with him on the ranch would mean the world to Jack. 

"Good," she said, her tears flowing. The nurse set Joey on her chest, under her gown and cleaned him. Jack kissed her over and over, so incredibly happy. 

"I love you so much, Elizabeth." 

Joey was crying but as soon as she talked, he settled, his eyes trying to see her, recognizing her voice. "Hey, Joey. I love you, baby. It's ok now. Mama's right here." 

Jack took a picture to send to his mom, Bill, and Mike and Julie, knowing they would be anxiously waiting. 

….. 

The two families went home the next evening. Charlotte suggested that after a few days of them being settled, she would go stay with Julie and Mike so she could help out. They were very grateful and accepted the offer. 

Jack pulled up in front of the ranch house. Somehow the ride had been silent. Everyone had slept the whole hour ride home. Now he needed to figure out how to get everyone in the house without too many trips. 

He got out and opened Elizabeth's door. "Hey, babe. We're home." She opened her eyes and smiled. 

"Hey." He kissed her and offered his hand to help her out. 

"You go in and get comfy and I'll bring the kids in." 

"I can carry something." He handed her the diaper bag and watched her slowly walk in. 

Both babies were still asleep. He thought a moment and zipped up Joey's carseat cover and set his seat on the floor of the car. Then he unbuckled Fin and picked her up and then grabbed Joey so they could get inside. 

Elizabeth sat down slowly in the recliner in the living room. She was sore and tired. Jack walked in and set the carseat on the couch and then he could lay the now awake Fin down so he could change her diaper. 

"Hi, love," he said with a smile. She looked back at him as he changed her. "Are you hungry? You can help me cook dinner, Finny, how does that sound?" 

He looked over at Elizabeth who was dozing. Then he unzipped Joey's cover. If he was on schedule, the baby would need to eat in about thirty minutes so Jack took Fin to the kitchen and made a quick dinner of chicken and rice and a sweet potato for Fin. 

Elizabeth woke up just as Jack brought in her plate of food. She smiled as Fin toddled in after him with her bottle in her hand. 

Just as Elizabeth took her first bite, Joey woke up. Jack set his plate on the coffee table and unbuckled his tiny son. "Hi, buddy. I bet you're hungry and need a diaper change." 

He laid him down on the couch and unsnapped his gray sleeper that Fin had worn the year before. 

"Dadada," Fin said as she stood next to him. 

"Hey, Finny. Did you see your little brother? You used to be tiny like this." Fin reached for Joey's hand. "Can you say hi?" 

She just stood and watched him moving around. At least she seemed ok with him being there. 

Elizabeth lifted her t-shirt and unsnapped her bra, reaching for Joey. Finny continued to watch as her little brother ate. "Mama?" 

"Hi, sweetie." Fin raised her arms to Elizabeth. 

"I can't pick you up right now, honey. Daddy can hold you." 

Jack picked up Fin's bottle and then he reached for Fin. "Come here, Fin. I'll feed you." Fin pointed at Elizabeth and then whimpered. "Joey is eating. I'll feed you."

Fin started crying, still pointing. Jack tried her bottle but she didn't want it. Jack picked her up and took her in to the other room to distract her with a bath. 

While Joey ate, Elizabeth picked up her phone and called her parents. 

"Beth?" 

"Hi, Dad." 

"How are you?" 

"I'm great. I'm just feeding Joey right now so I thought I'd call you. How is Mom?" 

She had her biopsy just after Christmas. It revealed stage 2 breast cancer so they did a mastectomy in early January and then started chemo two weeks later. She was supposed to have twelve weeks of chemo and she was on her fifth. 

"She has good days and bad days. Today was pretty good." 

"I miss you, Daddy," Elizabeth said as she fought her tears. "I wish I was there." 

"Oh Bethie. I wish you were too, but you will be in just a few weeks." 

"Give me one moment, Dad. I'm going to put you on speaker." She put the phone on her leg, pushed the speaker button, and moved Joey up so he could burp. "Ok, I'm back." 

"Beth?" 

"Hi, Mom." A whole new round of tears started when she heard her voice. 

"Hi. How are you? How's Joey?" 

"He's good. It's good to be home and not in the hospital." 

"I bet. It's amazing that you and Julie went into labor and had your babies on the same day." 

"I know. Pretty funny timing." 

Grace was quiet for a moment. "Beth, I love you, honey." 

"I love you too, Mom. Dad said you're having a good day?" 

"Yeah. It's pretty good. I was able to eat a good dinner today." 

"That's good." Elizabeth eyed her own plate and then switched Joey to the opposite side to finish eating while they chatted. 

… 

Mike made Julie a roast beef sandwich for dinner and then took both babies and rocked them in their nursery while she ate and took a nap. 

He rocked and looked around the room. Julie had done a great job. She told him that in total, she had only spent $500 of the $2000 she had saved. They were so grateful for the two showers they had and he had even had a diaper party from the guys at work. Each guy brought him two packages of diapers and now they had a closet full. 

"You girls sure are lucky. Your Mama is the best and she loves you so much." He kissed their soft hair and continued rocking. "You know, I never thought I would get another chance at having a family but look at me now." 

Julie stood in the doorway and listened. 

"Your Mama makes me so happy. She's wonderful and now we have you. How is that possible? I love you so much and I promise I will take care of you and love you forever and ever." He kissed them again and sighed. 

Julie walked over and bent down to kiss him. "I love you, Mike." She kissed him twice more and then stood back up. 

"I thought you were going to sleep." 

"I was on my way down the hall and I heard you talking. Then I thought that I should probably try to feed them before I lay down." 

"Good idea." He followed her into the bedroom as they started to wake up. He laid them down. First he changed Claire's diaper and handed her to Julie. Then he changed Kendall and helped Julie get her situated. "That went pretty smooth," he mentioned. 

"Yeah." 

"Jules, I'm going to take a shower, ok?" 

"I don't think I can burp them by myself." 

"It will be like ten or fifteen minutes and I'll be right back." 

She took a deep breath and nodded. She was strong and resourceful. She could figure it out if she had to. 

As he stepped out of the shower, he heard both babies crying. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Julie was crying too. 

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." 

Claire was lying on the bed crying next to Julie's leg and Kendall was crying on Julie's shoulder as she burped her. So he scooped up Claire and patted her back.

"What happened?" 

"I put Claire on the bed so that I could burp Kendall but she didn't like that. I wish I had a third arm." 

Mike laughed at the thought. "Well, consider me your third arm, babe." 

"I don't even know why I'm crying." 

"Hormones and you're overwhelmed and exhausted. That's enough to make anyone cry." 

…. 

The first night at Jack and Elizabeth's went as she had expected it would. Fin fussed more than normal because of seeing someone else taking up her parent's time but she slept pretty well, only waking up once. 

Joey woke up every two hours like clockwork to eat. Jack did too because he insisted on picking up Joey and bringing him to Elizabeth. 

At six thirty, they decided to just stay up for the day. Elizabeth decided to let Jack be in charge of everything Fin related so she could rest and concentrate on Joey. That was the plan anyway. What actually happened was Fin ended up cuddling with Elizabeth each time she fed Joey. 

Charlotte and Bill stopped by to visit around dinner time. At that point, Elizabeth was happy to hand over the children and sneak off for a shower when Fin was with Pop. 

Jack finished making his chili which had been simmering all day and then slid his cornbread into the oven. 

"How are things going, son?" Charlotte asked as she held Joey at the table. 

"Good, why?" 

"Is there anything you want to tell me? Maybe about the ranch mortgage?" Jack looked at his mom, trying to figure out what she knew. "Hank at the bank called me." 

"Mom, there has been so much going on." 

"He says you're three weeks late on the mortgage and have been every month since fall." 

"Why is he calling you?" 

"Because, I'm co-signer on it. What's going on?" 

"My health insurance doesn't cover everything and so I've been juggling medical bills from when Fin was born and the mortgage. Then the sale of the cattle in August didn't bring as much as I was counting on. With Elizabeth not working…it's tough sometimes." 

"I paid it up to date, Jack. And I made this month's payment too." She stood up and walked over to him. "What does Elizabeth say about all this?" He looked away. "You need to tell her." 

"She just had another baby. Mom, she is already dealing with two babies under two years old. I'm not burdening her with my problems." 

"So then, what will you do? Get a third job?"


	51. Chapter 51 - Problems and Solutions

A WEEK LATER

Jack knew that he needed to tell Elizabeth about their money problems. He also knew that the longer he waited, the worse it would be. 

When would be the best time to tell her? When she's exhausted from taking care of the babies? Nope. When they got the next hospital bill that he couldn't pay? Not then either. 

Joey let out a squawk from his crib across the room. Jack got up and picked him up, checked his diaper which was fine, then walked two short paces to the rocking chair, hoping the motion would put the little guy back to sleep. It didn't. Which meant he was hungry. He ate a lot for such a little guy. 

"Jack?" 

He walked over and handed him to Elizabeth. He watched for a moment and then kissed her forehead. He walked over and got dressed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to check on the horses." 

"Its 4:30." 

"I know. Might as well get an early start." 

"Jack, what's going on?" She knew he hadn't been sleeping and he had been really quiet. 

"We need to talk. When I come in for breakfast." 

"Ok." He looked back over at her feeding their son. He'd never loved her more. He was about to let her down. Disappointment in her eyes was far worse than anger. He walked over to her and kissed her long and deep. 

"I love you, beautiful." 

"Jack? What's going on? You're scaring me." 

"I'll be back in about three hours." 

Jack walked in the house three hours later as promised. He didn't expect to see his Mom though. 

"Morning, Ma. What are you doing here?" 

"I called her," Elizabeth told him. "I figured we should be able to talk without worrying about the kids. I just fed Joey so we have about two hours." 

"Where will we go?" 

"We are going to the living room and Mom and the kids are going up to our room." 

He nodded. "You go ahead. I need to grab something from the office." 

Elizabeth walked out and Charlotte kissed him on the cheek. "She loves you. Just be honest." 

About two minutes later, Jack sat his ledgers and a pile of papers and envelopes on the coffee table and then joined her on the couch. 

"Jack?" 

"I have some things to tell you, Elizabeth. It's not easy to just tell you so it may take me a moment." 

"Ok." 

"I don't even know where to start." After a moment, she spoke. 

"Are those bills?" 

"Yeah. This pile is paid and this, unpaid. As you can see the unpaid pile is pretty large compared to the other." 

"What kind of bills?" 

"Medical, electric, mortgage, insurance. I'm making payments on the medical ones and I'm almost caught up but now, we will have more." 

Elizabeth picked up the top bill in the stack. "Jack, this is from when Fin was born?" 

"Yeah. I only have about six more months of payments." 

"How bad is our situation?" 

"Not good. Mom is the cosigner on the mortgage. Hank called her and she paid our mortgage up to date. I don't know what to do. I'm drowning here, Elizabeth." 

"Jack, do you remember our wedding?" 

"Of course I do. It was the best day of my life." 

"Then you remember our vows. For better or worse, richer or poorer? We promised to be there for each other. I didn't know about this but you also didn't tell me. Those vows work both ways. We are both responsible for everything that happens." 

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this." 

"You are not going to. WE are. It wasn't fair to exclude me from this and it certainly wasn't good for you either." 

"I didn't want to put more on you. You have Fin, your mom is sick, now Joey. How could I bring it up?" 

"Because we made those vows. No secrets, babe." 

"I'm sorry," he said, a hopeless expression on his face. She reached for him and they hugged for a few moments. 

"I forgive you." She pulled back and kissed him. "I love you, cowboy." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

It had been the longest week of Mike's life. He felt like he hadn't slept a wink in seven days, even though he had, when he was at work at dispatch. He had gone back to work three days after the babies came home and Charlotte had been taking over for him at the house. 

This morning though, he got home from his night shift and Charlotte wasn't there. So instead of sleep, he washed clothes and made a crockpot full of stew for dinner. 

Then, he heard Claire cry so he headed in to see if Julie needed help.

She was trying to dress the babies but they weren't liking it too well. "What's going on?" 

"The appointment is in 30 minutes and Kendall pooped all over her outfit and then Claire threw up on hers. Now, they are both crying and I'm on the verge." 

"What appointment?" 

"Pediatrician. It's at 9. Did you forget?" 

"Yeah. Here let me help." He tried to stifle his yawn but failed. 

"I'd say stay home and sleep but I'm not sure if I can do this on my own." 

"No, I want to go." He snapped the last snaps on Claire's sleeper and then moved over to Kendall. "Are you wearing that?" 

"My nightgown? No, Michael, I will not be wearing this to the pediatrician." 

"Just checking." She nudged him with her hip and laughed. He chuckled and before long they were both laughing. 

"Honestly, I might have forgotten if you hadn't told me, so thank you." 

He finished Kendall and then glanced at Julie who was half dressed in a pair of black stretchy pants. "You're beautiful, Julie." 

Her eyes met his in the mirror. "Maybe one day I'll agree with you." She pulled one of his hoodies over her head and threw her hair in a pony tail. "For now, this is what you get." 

He reached for her, slipped his hands around her waist, and kissed her softly.  
"This is exactly what I want." She smiled and blushed and then scooped up Kendall. He picked up Claire and then they were on their way. 

….. 

Jack and Elizabeth worked on a tighter budget and figured out what they would need every month to not be hurting too much. 

They talked about selling off Tom's parcel of property, but Jack only wanted that as a last resort. Then Elizabeth suggested asking Mr. Wallace on the next ranch over, if he would want to lease some land from them. Jack agreed to talk with him. She also said she was going to check into tutoring opportunities at the school. 

The very next day, Bill came to see Jack. 

"Hey, Pop. Good to see you." 

"You too. I was wondering if I could chat with you about something." 

"Of course." They walked to the barn and took a seat on a couple bales of hay. 

"So, Char told me that things are tough for you right now." He noticed Jack clench his jaw and blush a bit. "Now, in all fairness to your mother, she didn't want to keep anything from me because she was using our money to pay the mortgage." 

"I hate that she had to do that. I'm going to pay you back as soon as I can." 

"I appreciate that but it's not necessary. I see you as my son, Jack. I may not have genetic ties to you, but that doesn't matter to me one bit. I see you as my son, and Elizabeth is my daughter, and those beautiful babies in there are definitely my grandkids." 

"Pop, I appreciate that and you know we love you too." 

"I want to buy a piece of property from you. The piece that Tom used to own." 

"That's fifty acres." 

"Yes. I would like to buy that from you and build a house for your mother. She's never really liked the lake house so I want to build something that she loves. That she picks." 

"I appreciate that you want to help but you don't need fifty acres to build a house." 

"I want fifty acres. I want a barn and horses. I want a pond too." Bill stood and walked up next to Jack who was looking out the barn door. "Jack, this way the land stays in the family. I think your dad would want that, don't you?" 

"Yes." Jack turned and looked at his step-father. "Pop, this is something that I'll never forget." 

"I love you, son." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Deal?" 

"Deal." Jack hugged him instead and he felt the last year of stress and pressure lift off him. 

….. 

Jack invited Bill and his mom over for dinner the next night. Tonight, he just wanted to be with Elizabeth and their children. 

"Babe?" 

"Yeah. Kitchen." Fin sat in her high chair eating pieces of banana and crackers. Elizabeth had the baby wrap on and Joey was comfortably snuggled against her chest asleep. 

"Hey. I have news. Big news." Elizabeth slid the chicken in the oven and turned. 

"You do? Tell me." 

"Pop came over today. He wants to buy Tom's land." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"He wants to build a house for Mom. He says she doesn't like the lake house. I think he really just wants to help us." 

"That's very much like him to do something like that. Did you agree?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank goodness." 

"Dadada!" Fin yelled, feeling neglected. She held up a gooey piece of banana to feed Jack. 

"Yum yum, Finlea Grace. Thank you." He opened his mouth and accepted it. "Mmm. Give me a kiss, Elizabeth." 

"Uh no. I don't want gooey bananas anywhere near me." 

"Oh come on, be a good sport." 

"Time to feed Joey." She walked away, laughing. 

"That's ok. More for me!" he called after her. 

…. 

Julie took the twins to see Elizabeth the next morning. She started the car about ten minutes before she wanted to leave and then she carried the car seats out one at a time and clicked them in. 

"I can do this," she told herself. She drove the twenty minutes to the ranch and then reversed the process getting them in the house. 

Then she went back out to the car and realized she'd forgotten the diaper bag at home. "Really?" 

She walked back in, grateful Elizabeth had diapers she could use, even if a bit big for the girls. After all there was a two pound weight difference between the cousins. 

"I forgot the diaper bag, Beth." 

"Oh. That's ok. You can use stuff I have." 

"How did I forget that? Good grief." 

"Just be glad you remembered both girls." 

"Good point." 

"Hey, Jules, let's get a picture of Finny and the babies and text it to Mom and Dad." 

"Great idea." 

It seemed like an easy thing to do but all three newborns decided to start crying at the same time and Fin didn't know what was going on. The one picture they got ended up with Fin looking behind the couch and the babies all screaming in their car seats on the couch. 

"It seemed like a good idea," Julie said as she picked up Claire and then scooped Kendall into her other arm. 

"Hey, you're pretty good at that." 

"Sometimes. Nursing both of them alone is not something I have down yet. That's kinda the reason I came over this morning." 

Joey was settled again in Elizabeth's arms and Fin was playing with her giant pink and white Legos on the floor. 

They both looked up when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door. "Clara! Come in. Hi, Zane!" 

Zane ran in and went straight to the living room. "Z wait!" 

"Its ok. Fin is in there and Julie and the babies too." 

"Oh, Beth. He's so adorable," Clara said, looking down at Joey. "Can't wait for my little guy to get here." She rubbed her tummy and smiled. "Can I hold him?" 

"Yes, please." They wandered into the living room where Julie was still walking and bouncing the girls. 

"Its like baby central in here," Clara said as she moved a car seat and sat down on the couch. 

"I think we should do this once a week," Elizabeth suggested. "Like a Mommy and Me thing." 

"I'll be going back to work in May, but until then, sure," Julie said. 

"Well, then Mike can bring the twins." 

"I'll suggest it." Julie thought Mike actually would like that a lot. 

The twins started to whimper. "Ok, so here's the thing, ladies. I hope that no one will be offended when I basically flash you. The babes need to eat." 

"Its fine, Julie. We are all ladies here. But I will put a blanket next to you in case Jack or Pete walk in."

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed a light blanket. Julie put a pillow on her left and right side and then maneuvered Claire to eat first. "Ok, Beth. Can you help with Kendall, please?" Elizabeth turned her so she was in the right position and then held her tiny head while Julie got her arm underneath her. "Perfect. Thank you." 

"I'm kinda glad I only have one at a time." 

"I'm glad I started with two. Now, next time, when I have one, it will seem like a piece of cake."


	52. Chapter 52 - Madison

MID MARCH 

The plane landed in Madison and William and his Escalade were waiting. Joey was a month old, Fin was fifteen months, and Jack and Elizabeth had just celebrated their second anniversary. 

As promised, since Grace couldn't travel, Elizabeth went to her. "Dad!" William opened his arms and invited his daughter and Finny into them. 

"Hi, Bethie. It's good to see you." 

"I missed you. How's Mom?" 

"Lets get the babies out of this cold. We can talk in the car." 

Jack put Finny's car seat in and strapped her in while Elizabeth installed the base and then snapped Joey's into place. 

William looked at his grandbabies and smiled. "Joey looks just like you, Jack, but with dark hair." Elizabeth saw him turn serious and then stare out the window. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Is Mom ok?" 

"Today….it's a rough one. She had chemo yesterday and the day after usually takes its toll." 

"Maybe we should stay in a hotel. The kids might be too much," Jack suggested. 

"Nonsense. Grace has used this visit as her focus during her treatments. She needs them nearby." 

Elizabeth slipped her fingers between her father's. "Dad? How are you?" 

"Just fine." 

"Dad, you don't always need to be strong." 

"Yes, I do. Your mother needs me to be." 

"She's not here right now. You can let go, just a little." 

He kissed her forehead and left his lips there for a moment. She felt him shudder with emotion. She unbuckled her belt and pulled him into a hug. Jack watched, barely staying in control, knowing they both needed to let go. 

"Its ok, Dad. She's going to get through this." 

"There's something about watching her sick and struggling that rips my heart out. I love her so much." 

"Make sure you tell her. Every single chance you get." 

….. 

Elizabeth carried Fin into her childhood home, trying to keep everything as quiet as possible. 

"Beth?" Elizabeth looked up and nearly dropped Fin. Grace stood in the doorway of the den, a beautiful silk scarf around her head. She had lost a lot of weight, even though she had never been someone you would consider in need of doing so. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was pale. 

"Mom?" Elizabeth immediately burst into tears and set Fin down so she could receive her mother's hug. 

"Oh, sweetie. Please don't cry." Grace stroked her hair as she had as a child and held her tight. 

Sensing the emotion of Elizabeth, Fin sat on the floor and cried too. Grace kissed Elizabeth's cheek and squatted down to Fin's level. "Hi, pretty girl. Everything is ok." Fin looked curiously at Grace, a tremble in her bottom lip. "Can I hold you?" Grace asked, holding her arms out. 

"Mmma." Fin walked over into Grace's arms, putting her head on her shoulder. 

"Oh, I've missed you, Finlea Grace." 

Elizabeth watched them. "Now who's crying, Mom?" 

"I can't help it. Just thinking of seeing her and you and Jack and Joey has kept me strong." 

As different as Grace looked, Elizabeth realized how beautiful she still was. Her smile was still there. Her quiet strength, even if a bit diminished. 

Jack and William walked in with the rest of their things including Joey who was just waking up. 

Grace stood up, Fin still clutching Grace. "Jack." 

Jack walked over and hugged them, tears in his eyes. He was successful in holding them back though. "Good to see you, Mom. You look beautiful." 

"Nonsense. We all know that's not true," she said, kissing his cheek and self-consciously touching her scarf. 

"It is true." Grace set Fin on the floor. 

Joey let out a squawk from his seat. William set it down and unbuckled his grandson gently. "Hi, buddy. Grandpa will get you out." 

Grace walked over to William who now held the tiny baby dressed in navy blue. William wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. She snuggled into his chest while watching her grandson. "He's wonderful." 

"You're wonderful," William said quietly as he kissed her gently. Elizabeth had not seen her parents so affectionate in a long time. They touched hands once in awhile and their looks toward one another conveyed intimacy but kisses were rare, obviously something normally saved for when they were alone. In this case, seeing them, made her realize how very much William loved her, how much he was relishing every moment they had together. It was truly beautiful. 

…. 

BACK IN HUNTER CREEK

Julie was finally getting the hang of tandem nursing. She made good use of the pillows and her lap and then she even figured out how to burp them at the same time. They were a month old and time was slipping by. 

She knew she had two months left before her maternity leave was over but she dreaded leaving them. At the same time, she was very grateful that they didn't have to be in day care and that Mike was willing to be the stay at home dad. 

"Jules?" Mike called quietly as he walked in the door. 

"In the living room." 

He walked in and sat next to her, taking Kendall. "How are my girls?" He kissed her soft reddish peach fuzz and inhaled her amazing baby scent. He missed them every minute when he had to leave. 

"They're fine. This girl is wondering what you're doing home, though." He kissed her and smiled. 

"I know I was just going to head to the store but I wanted to see you and the twins." 

"Work went ok?" 

"Yep. I really just missed all of you." Kendall opened her blue eyes and looked straight at him. "I wonder what she's thinking?" 

"That her Daddy is awfully handsome in his shirt and tie?" Julie suggested. 

"Mmm, probably not." 

"That's what I was thinking." He smirked and kissed her again. 

"I wish I could stay home." 

"I wish you could too. I miss you." 

He had been working more because her maternity leave was only sixty percent of her normal income. So any extra shifts the store could give him, he took. "I miss you too." 

"How much longer do we have?" 

"I have to leave in about 10 minutes." 

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I wish we were in Madison right now." 

"I know, babe. I just don't know how we can swing it." 

She understood where he was coming from. He needed to try to temporarily supplement her lower income. "What if I went with the babies?" 

He didn't answer. She could almost see the wheels turning but she also noticed his ears turning red. That meant he was upset. It didn't happen often but she knew the sign. 

She slipped her fingers between his and squeezed, prompting him to voice his concerns. "I don't like the idea of you being so far away." 

"I don't like the idea of my mother suffering through chemo and I can't even be close to her." 

She stood and gently put Claire in her swing and walked to the kitchen to make them each a sandwich. She wiped at the unwanted tears falling down her cheeks. A moment later he walked in too. 

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "One week. I can't be without you and the girls for longer than that, Julie. I'd be lost." 

"Thank you. I'm just worried about her. I don't want to lose her, Mike." 

"She caught it early. There's no reason to think she won't make it." He wiped her cheek and turned her to face him. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She kissed him and then turned to finish making his sandwich. A moment later she wrapped his turkey sandwich in a paper towel and handed it to him. 

"Thank you. I'll be home around midnight." 

"Ok." 

As soon as he left, she felt guilty. He didn't feel comfortable without them and she had thrown in the statement about her mom. She called him. 

"Honey?" 

"Mike, I'm sorry. I won't go. I shouldn't have done that." 

"Done what?" 

"I know you don't want us gone but I said that part about my mom. I'm sorry." 

"We need to be able to tell each other our feelings. Don't worry, sweetie. I think that going will help you and your mom." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Why don't you call your dad and arrange for the jet?" 

"Ok. I love you." 

"I love you. Now I'm going to go to work." 

"Ok. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Julie took a deep breath and looked at the clock. The twins would be good for another hour so she grabbed the baby monitor and ran down the hall to take a shower. 

After that, she called her dad and they decided she would fly out the next day and they would do it as a surprise to her mom. 

…. 

Mike drove his girls to the airport. It took all he had not to stay on the plane with them after he buckled their seats in. "Bye, girls. I love you." He kissed them on their heads and stared for a moment. "What about their ears? When you gain altitude?" 

"I have their pacifiers. They will be fine. If not, I'll nurse them." 

"Will you let me know that you've landed safely?" 

"Yes. I promise. Now give me a kiss and leave or you'll be going to Madison with us." He looked at the babies again and then gave them another kiss. 

"Julie? You ready to take off?" the pilot asked. 

"Give us two minutes, Frank." 

He nodded and walked back into the cockpit. 

"Mike, I will call you when we land and I'll text you when we get to the house and then we will Skype each night." 

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you, Julie. See you in a week." 

"Yep. We will be here." 

He hesitated another moment and then walked off the plane. 

….. 

The plane ride was smooth. The babies slept the whole two hours, pacifiers doing the trick. As soon as they touched down, Julie called Mike. 

"Hey, babe. We made it." 

"That's good." 

"Where are you?" 

"At dispatch. I'm about ready to clock in for the day." 

"Ok. I'll text you as soon as we get to Mom and Dad's." 

"Ok. Love you, sweetie." 

"Love you." 

William walked on the plane when the door was open. 

"Julie." 

"Dad! It's great to see you." 

"You too, dear. Now let me see these girls." He walked over and looked at them closely. "How on earth do you tell them apart? They look identical." 

"This is Claire. She's the quiet, laid back one. Plus, she is always in yellow. Kendall is more demanding and clingy and she wears pink." 

"They're beautiful, Julie. They look just like you did." 

"Let's get going. They'll be hungry soon." 

"Ok." 

They each took a car seat and loaded the suitcase and baby bag into the Escalade to head home. 

….. 

Grace sat in the bathroom on the edge of the tub, fighting to keep her lunch down. She took deep breaths through her mouth and let them out through her nose. 

Three more weeks of misery and then she could concentrate on getting stronger.

"Grace?" 

"In here," she told William. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

"I'm trying to be." 

He sat next to her, kissing her smooth bald head. He didn't care that her hair was gone. He only cared that she was alive sitting next to him. She was still gorgeous in his opinion. 

"I have a surprise for you." 

"What kind of surprise?" 

"Visitors." 

"Will, I'm really not up to seeing anyone right now." 

"I know, but I promise, you will be happy once you see who it is." 

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "If you say so." She stood and walked slowly to the sink, picking up her dark purple silk scarf. "Will you tie this for me?" 

"Of course." He stood behind her and smoothed the silk over her head and then tied it in the back. "Beautiful." 

She turned and adjusted her kimono that Will had bought her as a gift when she started chemo. He knew she was struggling with how she looked underneath her clothes after the mastectomy even after his repeated assurances to the contrary, so he bought her three silk kimonos and matching head scarves. It touched her heart deeply to have his support. 

"Alright, hopefully I won't lose my lunch all over these visitors you've brought me." 

"Try your best, dear," he said with a chuckle as he took her hand and led her into the den. 

…. 

"Julie." Grace walked over and hugged her youngest daughter. "Did I know you were coming?" 

"Nope. Surprise. I wanted to see you." 

"It's a lovely surprise, dear." 

"You look great, Mom." 

"Thank you. Now let me hold one of the girls. I've been waiting for this." Grace sat down in a rocking chair by the fire and held out her arms, accepting Claire.

"Which do I have?" 

"Claire. They just ate so they should sleep as you hold them." 

"Let me hold Kendall too then." 

Elizabeth handed her niece to Grace and then took out her phone to snap a few pictures. Julie did the same. Then Elizabeth turned and snapped a few of her own kids with Jack. He was reclining on the couch with both kids asleep on his chest.

"Smile, babe."


	53. Chapter 53

Mike surprised everyone by showing up Monday night to be with Julie and the babies for a couple days. That made it possible that Tuesday, Elizabeth and Julie could both go with Grace to get her chemotherapy. Each of her treatments only took about an hour so they were able to be away from their babies, leaving them with their fathers and grandfather. 

It was important to Julie and Elizabeth that they support their mother whenever they could and this was one way they could. 

After the session, they rode back in the Escalade, each holding one of her hands. Grace was always exhausted and nauseated after treatment which was understandable and expected according to the doctor. 

"Thank you for going with me, girls," Grace told them quietly as they pulled up to the house. 

"Of course, Mom." Elizabeth kissed her forehead and fought off her tears. She wanted to be strong even though dwelling on what her mother was going through was making her very emotional. 

Robinson opened the door and William was right there, ready to carry Grace into the house and up to their suite of rooms. She had no energy to climb stairs and she had lost significant weight so he had no problem doing it. 

"Hi, Gracie," he said with a gentle smile. "Slip your arms around my neck, my love." 

She didn't argue, she just did it. Once he scooped her up, he kissed her softly and carried her into the house. 

Elizabeth and Julie walked into the house feeling like crying at any moment but anxious to see their children. 

As soon as Elizabeth saw Jack, she started sobbing. Joey was asleep and Fin was playing on the rug so Jack rushed over and hugged her. "You ok?" 

She shook her head. "I can't….it was so hard to see her like that." 

Julie couldn't let herself be sad yet. She needed to take care of the girls before anything else could happen. At least that's what her intention was but they were asleep and didn't need her right then. So she looked around for something to do to keep her mind from going down the same road Elizabeth had and there wasn't anything but a tea cup. She grabbed it and took it to the kitchen. It needed to be washed. Yes, they had a maid that took care of it but Julie needed to wash it. 

As she got to the kitchen, she ran to the sink and scrubbed. She kept washing and scrubbing until she felt two hands on her waist and heard his calm voice in her ear. "Jules, it's ok to be scared. You don't need to be so strong." 

"I just need to wash this," the second she said it, she knew it was the last thing she needed. What she needed was some guarantee that her mom would be ok. She couldn't get that guarantee. 

Mike took the cup from her hands and then wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her tight and being the strong one. "You'll feel better if you just let it out, sweetheart." 

"She….she just laid there….the tubes…I…" she couldn't form sentences through her tears. She was thoroughly scared of losing her mother which reminded her of how much Mike had lost when Renee died and how much her own girls would lose if she were to get sick sometime down the road and not survive. 

"I know. It's hard, so very hard. She's going to be ok, Julie. She has two more weeks and then she can concentrate on getting strong. You need to remember that." 

….. 

Jack saw Claire stirring on the blanket where she and Kendall were laying. They were laying nose to nose. He took out his phone and took another picture. He had taken a lot of pictures while the women were away. The one that captured his heart was candid. William had sat down on the floor, in his suit, with Kendall and Claire in his arms. The love that he had for each of them was palpable through the picture, in the way he kissed each of them, his lips lingering on each forehead. 

He'd also taken photos of Fin and William playing patty-cake, Fin laughing as William rolled her hands and clapped. 

His plan was to make a picture book, or photo album, of the shots he had taken. He hoped in a few days to get some with Grace as well. 

Elizabeth picked up Joey and held him close, his tiny head tucked close to her neck. He was going to need to eat soon. She sat down and prepared herself, covering her shoulders and chest with a blanket for modesty. A moment later, Jack heard the gentle sounds of Joey swallowing. He caught another picture of Elizabeth peeking under the blanket, lovingly watching their son enjoying his meal. Simply beautiful. He would make that one black and white and frame it.

Julie walked in as the twins were starting to wake fully. She picked up Kendall and Mike grabbed Claire and they left the room. 

"Dadada," Fin said, her hand on his knee. 

"Hi, honey bun." He picked her up and held her. "Are you hungry too? Let's go get you a bottle." 

….. 

"It was hard on them, Will. I never should have let them go with me." He rubbed her back as she lay draped across his chest on their bed, only dressed in a very light weight chemise. She was hot to the touch, which she experienced every week after treatment. 

"They will be ok, Gracie. They wanted to be with you and experience it with you." 

"Will, I am so tired of this." 

"I know. I need you, though. Please don't give up." She reached up and touched his cheek. 

"I'm not giving up. I promise." He leaned down just a bit and kissed her. "You've been so strong for me, Will." 

"On the outside. Inside this is killing me." 

"Do you remember the night you proposed?" Grace asked him, a smile on her face. 

"I'll never forget it." 

THIRTY YEARS BEFORE, MADISON WISCONSIN

William lit the last of the candles he had placed around the empty living room of the house he had just bought. It was small but it was just a starter home. The one he and Gracie would start their marriage in and hopefully their family. 

He heard a car door slam and his heartbeat sped up in his chest. This was it. The most important night of his life. 

She opened the door and then shut it, trying to keep the heat out. "Will?" 

He leaned against the door frame of the foyer, looking more handsome than she had ever seen him. "Hey." 

"Where are we?" 

"In my new house," he said with a chaste kiss to her lips. 

"You bought a house?" 

"Yes. For us." 

"Will, I thought you were going to travel before you set down roots." 

"I think I had my priorities mixed up." He looked at her, marveling at how lovely she looked. "You look amazing." 

"Thanks." He took her hand and led her to the living room. He had set up a picnic, a fancy one, in the middle of the floor, surrounded by candles. In the middle of the picnic, there was a vase with a dozen deep red roses, her favorite. "This is nice. What's the occasion?" 

"I wanted to spend time with you." 

"That's it?" 

"Maybe. We will see." He helped her sit, her long flowy sundress gathering around her ankles. He poured a glass of sparkling cider and handed it to her and then a glass for himself. "To us and our future," he toasted. She gently clinked his glass and then took a sip. 

"Will, this seems like more than just wanting to spend time with me." She touched a flower petal and then glanced up at him. They were at his new home, there were candles and roses and fancy food. It seemed like he was going to… 

In the middle of her thoughts, she gasped. He had pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. "Gracie," he began. "I love you with all of my heart. It happened the moment I saw you walk into that coffee bar three months ago. I knew that night after we had called each other that I wanted to be with you forever. My guess is you would have turned me down if I had proposed to you that night though." 

Grace laughed, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Yes. I would have." 

"But it's been three months and I can't wait anymore to ask you to be my wife. Marry me, Gracie." 

CURRENT TIMES, THATCHER ESTATE

"You said yes," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head. 

"Of course I did. I loved you just as much, Will." 

They laid quietly, listening to the silence of their room, the ticking of the clock. Grace fell asleep but Will prayed. He was very thankful for the woman in his arms and the daughters and sons and grandchildren that were in the house. He was grateful for the thirty years that they had had together and prayed that they have thirty more. 

….. 

Two days later, everyone flew home, promising to return sometime soon. Mike and Jack immediately started their on call weeks and Charlotte alternated between Elizabeth and Julie's houses, helping with the babies. 

Bill coordinated with a building company to start clearing his land and digging the pond. He had given the check for the purchase to Jack, but Jack told him to have Charlotte payoff the mortgage and then give the rest to Elizabeth to pay their bills. That huge weight that had been on his back for the last year, was gone. Now he could concentrate on keeping it from happening again. 

The truth was, being an EMT was something Jack wished he could do full time, but the county wasn't allowing full time employees. So when his and Mike's boss walked into the break room and sat down at the table stating he wanted to talk to them, he was all ears. Usually they didn't see him. The station ran like a well-oiled machine. 

"Jack, Mike, we have a new thing we are starting. I was thinking you both might be interested." 

"What's that, John?" 

"Because you both have been here over five years, you are eligible for tuition reimbursement." 

"Tuition?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, for instance, if you were to want to take a college course related to this line of work, we would pay 80% of your annual tuition." 

Jack and Mike looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "80%?" 

"Yes. Basically you need to register for classes and bring us the invoice showing the total amount of tuition and we would cut you a check for 80% of it." 

"Can I speak with my wife about it and let you know?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, of course. Just give me a call and then I can help get you started." 

"Thanks, John." 

When he left, Jack looked at his friend. He hadn't said a word. "Mike? What do you think?" 

"I don't know." 

"I was just thinking how I would love to do this full time and stop ranching but I knew I couldn't. This could be my chance. What if I went into nursing? I could work at any of the hospitals." 

"Nursing. That would be a good field." 

"Yeah. Bro, 80% is huge. This could really help both of our incomes." 

"I don't know if we can even do the 20%, Jack. I think things are working the way they are." 

"Ok. It would be kind of nice to have a friend in my classes though." 

… 

Jack did some research that afternoon regarding nursing classes. Then he called Elizabeth. 

"Hey, handsome." 

"Hey, beautiful. How are the babies?" 

"Sleeping peacefully. How are you? You seem happy." 

"I am. I got some news today and I would like to talk to you about it." 

"Well, the babies are in bed so I am going to go down by the fire and we can skype." 

"Ok. Whatcha wearing?" 

"You will see soon, cowboy." She grabbed the baby monitor and walked down the stairs to the living room. 

"No hints?" 

"Sweetheart, how old are you again?" 

"That's beside the point." 

"What is your point?" 

She sat on the couch and laughed. "That I miss you." 

"I miss you too. I'm going to get you on Skype, babe. I'll talk to you in a second."

They connected a moment later. "Hey, handsome. Mike's not in the room right now, is he?" 

"No. He's in the other room talking to Julie." 

"Ok." She adjusted the phone so he could see her. 

"Holy moly. That is one skimpy tank top." 

"You complaining, Jack?" 

"Uh, no. I just wish I was there in person." 

"Me too." 

"Ok, so John came in to chat with me and Mike today." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. He said they are offering tuition reimbursements now of 80% the cost of tuition if we study in a related field." 

"80%, babe. That's great." 

"It is." 

Elizabeth waited for him to speak. "So, what were you thinking?" 

"You know that I have been wishing I could work full time as an EMT and quit ranching." 

"Yeah." 

He gazed at her over the screen for a moment. "What if I became a nurse?" 

"You'd be a great nurse, sweetheart." 

"I did some research and I think now that we don't have the mortgage, we can swing the 20%." He paused and smiled. "This might not be easy, hon." 

"Marriage isn't easy but we are in this together. I support you, Jack. I think you should do this." 

"Ok. Then I guess I will." 

"Ok." 

"I wish I could hold you right now," he told her. 

"I'll bring the kids up to see you tomorrow. Maybe we can get breakfast at The Bean." 

"Sounds perfect."


	54. Chapter 54

Elizabeth brought the kids to The Bean as planned to meet Jack for breakfast.

She unclicked Joey's car seat and helped Fin from her seat. Fin reached up but Elizabeth wasn't going to carry both of them. "You need to walk, Finny." 

Fin pouted but grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they walked slowly into The Bean. Jack met her at the door and took Joey. "Hi!" He had a huge grin on his face as he kissed her. 

"Hi, yourself," she said as she smiled back. 

They walked to their booth where Jack had put a high chair for Fin. Elizabeth lifted her up and buckled her in. 

Clara brought them decaf iced mochas and two chocolate cream croissants. Then she set a scrambled egg and some crackers in front of Fin. 

"Since when do you serve scrambled eggs, Clara?" Elizabeth asked. 

"We don't. We do have breakfast sandwiches though so instead of a sunny side up, I just scrambled it." 

"Well, thank you. How are you feeling?" 

"Ready to pop. This is my last day." 

"One more month to go?" 

"Yes. I can't wait, although chasing two small boys around doesn't sound that fun." 

"It will be but you won't be chasing this one for awhile," she mentioned pointing at her tummy. "Any names yet?" 

"Yes, Brody Jace." 

"Oh, that's adorable. Zane and Brody." 

"Thank you. Enjoy your breakfast. I need to get back up front." 

Elizabeth took a small bite of her croissant and moaned with delight. It had been months. So good. 

Jack watched her closely, slowly taking a bite and then closing her eyes to savor the taste. "Elizabeth, you're lucky we are in public," he whispered. 

Her eyes met his. "Why?" 

"Let's just say watching you eat that croissant is…" His sentence was interrupted by Joey squawking. Jack reached over next to him and unbuckled his son, moving him to his chest and rubbing his back. 

Elizabeth watched her hunky husband, dressed in his uniform, rubbing their son's back. He just looked so good loving his children. "What were you saying, Jack?" she asked as she slipped her foot out of her shoe and up under the edge of his pant leg. 

He flicked his eyes to meet hers and almost laughed. "Uh..nothing." She grinned innocently at him as if she wasn't driving him crazy. 

"Dadada!" Fin said loudly, once again distracting him from his distracting wife's toes toying with his sock. 

"Shhh. Yes, Fin?" She pinched a piece of egg between her fingers and held it up to him, playing the game they did at every meal. This time though, just as he was about to eat it, she pulled back and clumsily put it in her own mouth with a giggle. "Oh, teasing Daddy now?" He leaned closer to Fin and kissed her cheek loudly, making her squeal. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, babe?" 

"I love you." 

He winked at her and smiled. "Right back at ya." 

….. 

As they said goodbye at the SUV thirty minutes later, Jack realized as his nursing education started and led into clinicals and who knew what else, there would be a lot of times he couldn't be with his family. It wasn't going to be easy. 

He was going to go for his ADN, associates degree in nursing, because it would only take two years and he could do a lot of it online. 

"Jack?" He realized she had been talking to him and his mind had been wandering. 

"I'm sorry. Yes?" 

"Your radio. I think you need to go." 

"Oh. Ok." He kissed her and the kids and looked up as Mike pulled the rig behind her vehicle. "I love you. Let's skype tonight. I want to talk about school." She nodded. 

"I love you. Be careful." 

…. 

That night Jack texted Elizabeth to see if she could talk. She agreed so he connected to Skype and waited to see her beautiful face. 

"Hey," she said quietly. 

"What's wrong? Your eyes are all puffy and red." 

"Its been a rough night." 

"The kids?" 

"Yeah. I'm glad your Mom was here. I'm just overreacting. It's not as if Joey can misbehave or anything but I think he's growing or something. He cried forever and he didn't want to eat and then Fin kept….oh nevermind. It's over now. What did you want to talk about?" 

He hesitated now. Hearing how hard it had been having him away, made him rethink the whole school thing, as excited as he was. He would be away sometimes and he didn't want it to be hard on her. 

"Jack?" She could see him holding back from her. 

"Maybe we can talk about it another time." 

"No, honey. Talk to me. I'm fine now. Motherhood isn't always easy and I'm mostly just tired." 

He looked at her on his screen and took a breath. "I have some info about school that we need to talk about." 

"I'm all ears." 

"Summer classes start June 3rd so I need to register in the next week. I want to get my Associates Degree because it will take only two years and I can do a lot online." 

"Ok. That sounds like you have a good plan." 

"There is something else that's something we need to agree on or come up with a compromise." 

"Ok." 

"About having another baby. I think we need to be extra cautious about it and make sure that we don't get pregnant until after I have a job. So that means at least two years. Is that ok with you?" 

"Yes. I completely agree." She saw him sigh with relief. "Jack, both kids were oopsies so I definitely want to make sure we can plan the next one." 

He smiled. "The best oopsies though." 

"Absolutely." 

….. 

Pete walked in the door that evening with a conflicted heart. 

"Pete?" Clara stood in the doorway and smiled. "Hi." 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Good. Huge but good." 

He took his coat and work boots off and put them on the porch and then came back in. He walked over and hugged Clara, as close as he could with her belly in the way. "Can we talk?" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Starving." 

"Well, I made enchiladas for dinner. Sour cream and chicken. We can talk as you eat. Honestly, I might eat again too." She led him to the kitchen. 

He sat down and waited while she heated their food in the microwave. She set his dish in front of him with a large glass of water and then sat next to him. He took her hand and said a blessing and then they ate. "Kevin called today," he told her. 

"Your old boss? What did he want?" 

"Me. He said there's a manager position open in my old department and I'd be perfect for it. It's more money, more responsibility, but the benefits are good, especially now that we will have two kids. With Zane and possibly needing surgery at some point, I think it makes sense." 

She put her hand on his arm. "This is good. Is it what you really want?" 

"Yeah. I just feel bad bailing on Jack. He saved us from losing this house by offering me my job and he's my friend." 

"He also knew that it wasn't permanent. He will find someone else." 

"I really want this, Clara. Are you sure you're ok with it?" 

"Yes. I'm positive." 

They finished dinner and then headed to bed. Pete thought about telling Jack the next day for a while before he actually fell asleep. It had to be done before accepting the job offer from Kevin. He just hoped Jack would still be his friend once all was said and done. 

…. 

"I'm happy for you, bro," Jack told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "You deserve this." 

"Jack, I feel like I'm bailing on you." 

"Don't. You aren't a ranch hand. This was just you keeping your family afloat until you could find something you really wanted to do." 

"How will you keep yours afloat?" 

"Well, I'm making some changes too. This just makes it happen faster. I'm going back to school to become a nurse. I have been wanting to quit ranching and be a full time EMT but they aren't allowing full time. However, they are paying 80% tuition. So I'm doing it." 

"That's great. So the ranch?" 

"I'll auction the cattle and keep two of the six horses. Pop wants the other four so he'll buy those. It will be good. Wallace at the ranch next door is going to lease acreage for his crops so that will help with the loss of income." 

"Sounds like you got it all worked out." 

"Yeah. I think so. Auction is next week so will you go?" 

"In Billings?" 

"Yep. We will get two cattle trucks, Pop would probably help us." 

"I'm there, as long as Clara doesn't go into labor." 

…. 

Bill and Charlotte stood at the stakes on their hill where the house would be. "What do you think, Char?" 

"Its big." 

"Yes. It is but it only has three bedrooms. It has everything you want and you'll get to pick out the cabinets, the floors, the counters. Everything will be perfect." 

She turned toward him and looked into his eyes. "Bill, I know that you're doing this to help the kids…" 

"Actually, my dear, I'm building the house for you and me. Helping the kids is just a wonderful perk. Now do you like it or is there something you want to change?" 

"Can we add a playroom off the living room? For when Fin and Joey come over and the twins. I don't think we will even need to change the stakes. The living room is huge." 

"Sure. A playroom is good." 

"Bill." 

"Yeah?" 

"This is wonderful. Thank you." 

"You're welcome but you don't need to thank me. This is where we should be." 

…. 

A few days later… 

It was early morning when Jack came home from being on call and wanted to focus on Elizabeth getting time to herself. He of course wanted to be with her but she had had a rough few nights. Fin had apparently started a new phase where she cried when she wasn't being held and then didn't want to sleep in her crib. Needless to day, Elizabeth didn't sleep much and now she was exhausted. 

"Honey?" 

"Living room," she said as quiet as she could. Fin was asleep in one arm and Joey was eating in her other arm. All three in the recliner. 

"Hi." He kissed her and then picked up Fin who immediately started crying. "Shhhh. Fin, it's ok. Daddy's got you." He sat on the couch and rubbed her back to relax her. 

"I'm glad you're back," Elizabeth told him. 

"Me too. After he's done eating, leave them with me and you can go back to bed." 

"That would be great. I really need to sleep." A few moments later, Joey was burped and she was headed upstairs to rest. She really wanted a shower but the king sized feather bed was calling her name. 

Downstairs, Jack placed Joey in his swing and put Fin in her playpen. He watched her for a moment to make sure she stayed asleep. She had so he started picking up the typical daily mess that living created. A mostly finished bottle on the coffee table, a burp cloth, a blanket or two. Then he gathered clothes from the kids hamper in the nursery and started a load. Next, he headed to the kitchen and started the dishwasher, including the bottle he had picked up from the living room. He washed the counters and Fin's highchair tray, disinfecting as he went along. 

Finally he made a list of groceries they needed. He would go and take Fin with him when Elizabeth woke up. 

Fin started crying in the other room. He hoped Joey would stay asleep but that hope was dashed. The short thirty seconds it took for him to rush in there had been enough to wake him as well. He picked up Fin and shushed her and then popped Joey's pacifier in his mouth and moved the swing a bit faster. 

"Finny, let's have a talk, babycakes." 

She whimpered into his shoulder as he sat in the recliner. "Mama." 

"She's sleeping. You and Joey kept her awake last night." 

"Baba." 

"You want a bottle?" 

She nodded and pointed to the kitchen. He stood and took her into the kitchen. He set her on the counter and prepared a bottle. After warming it slightly, he handed it to her and set her on the floor. She immediately whimpered and raised her free arm for him to pick her up. 

"How about we go rock in the living room?" He didn't pick her up though, he offered his finger and they walked together into the living room. He sat down in the recliner and picked her up. As he rocked, he sang a favorite Adele song of his. 

"When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love 

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

Oh, I hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love 

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I will never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong 

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

And I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love 

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet 

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of this Earth for you

To make you feel my love, oh yes

To make you feel my love"

He smiled when he looked down at her, her long eyelashes touching the tops of her cheeks as she slept again. She was as lovely as her mother and now everything was peaceful and quiet. 

He sighed, pulled a blanket over them and closed his eyes. 

Around lunch time, Elizabeth took a shower and came downstairs to Jack walking Joey around the living room as he fussed. 

"Hey." 

"Hi. I changed him and I think he's just hungry now." 

"I'm sure he is. I think tomorrow I'll start pumping so we have another option when this happens." 

"Ok." She sat down and raised her arms to receive the little boy, snuggling him close. He immediately started eating and all was good again. 

"You cleaned." 

"I did." He sat and started folding the load of laundry , separating as he went. "I did laundry and the dishes and I'm going to take Fin grocery shopping." 

"Ambitious," she teased. "Just a suggestion, feed her first or she will be pointing at everything, wanting it." 

"Good idea." He handed her his phone. "I made a grocery list. If you need to add anything, go ahead. I'm going to go change and get Fin ready." 

"Ok." 

He picked Fin up and took her into the nursery to find her some clothes. He put an extra diaper in the diaper bag and changed her into a long sleeve red t-shirt and a pair of overalls. Then he put some red socks on her feet and a red beanie with a white flower embroidered on it on her head. "You look so cute, Finny. Wait until Mama sees you." 

Then he put her in the crib in his and Elizabeth's room and changed clothes.

She watched as he made the bed and brushed his hair and then they headed downstairs. 

"Wow, matching father and daughter. So adorable, Jack." 

He grinned, proud of his choice. He wasn't wearing overalls but he had a red t-shirt and blue jeans that matched quite well. "Thanks. We will be back soon." He kissed her twice and Finny puckered up for a kiss from Mama. 

"Bye bye," Finny said with a wave. 

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun with Daddy." 

Jack took his phone and the diaper bag and they were on their way.


	55. Chapter 55 - Love and Lessons

About an hour and a half later, Jack returned from the store, carrying a fussy Finlea. He brought her inside and stripped her down. 

"What's going on?" 

Elizabeth walked in to the room and looked at them. "Oh, nothing that a nice bubble bath won't fix." 

"Blowout?" 

"Yeah. I had only taken two diapers and she went through both of them. One in the store, so I had to leave my groceries inside and take her out to the car. When I came back, my cart was gone. Then the second one as we got into the car to come home. So, needless to say, I had nothing to change her into. The only other diaper that was in there was Joey's. That won't work." 

"I'll give her a bath." She held her hand out for Finny to take. "Come on, naked baby. Let's go take a bath." 

"I'll get the groceries and start dinner." 

"Why don't we just order pizza? There's a coupon on the counter." 

"Deal!" 

Jack brought the groceries in and put them away and ordered the pizza. Then he loaded the diaper bag with four diapers for each kid and wipes, making sure next time wouldn't be as crazy. 

"Dada!" 

He turned around and smiled. "All clean?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek. 

"Yep, pizza ordered?" 

"Yes. Should be here in about ten." 

They headed into the kitchen and Elizabeth smiled. "Beautiful flowers, cowboy. For anyone special?" 

"Oops. Those are for my girlfriend. I didn't want you to find out this way." 

She smacked his rear. "Very funny." 

He winked and slipped Fin into her chair. "Of course they are for you." He slipped his arms around her and held her tight. "I appreciate all the hard work you do, sweetheart. Two babies under two is not an easy thing and you are an amazing mother and a wonderful wife." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I love you very much." 

"I love you too. You are just as wonderful." 

"Nah." 

"You just spent a week on call and you came home and took the kids to allow me to sleep. Then you cleaned, did laundry, did the dishes, took Fin grocery shopping and ordered pizza. That's incredibly sweet." She kissed him this time. "I don't deserve you, Jack Thornton but I'm awfully glad I have such an amazing husband to go through life with." 

Joey cried in the monitor and Fin dropped the spoon on the floor Jack had given her. "Duty calls, Mama." He smiled and gave her another kiss before they separated. 

….. 

Two weeks later… 

Mike was formulating a plan. "Honey?" 

"Yes, babe?" Julie walked in the room and started washing two bottles. The girls were taking to eating out of bottles quite well. She had started pumping a week before and had tried the bottles. She only had three weeks left of her maternity leave so she was trying to get them prepared for her to be gone all day. 

"Tomorrow, will you go out to dinner with me?" 

"You want to go out?" She was shocked. He never wanted to spend money. 

"Yes. I miss having you to myself." She smiled and placed the bottles, rings, and nipples on the drying rack and turned toward him. 

"Me too. I would love to go to dinner with you, Mike." 

"Great." 

"Who will watch the girls?" 

"Bill and Charlotte. They will come here." 

"Ok." Julie smiled. She had been a mother for all of nine weeks, but a wife for a year. Almost. She still thought of them as newlyweds and having time alone was hard to come by. It had been quite a while. "I can't wait." 

The next afternoon, Julie took a shower and dressed in a little black dress she hadn't worn since before the girls, surprised and delighted she could zip it up. She slipped on a pair of comfy heels and twisted half of her hair back, leaving the rest flowing down her back. She put a pair of silver earrings on that Mike had bought her in Oahu and with a spritz of perfume, she was done. "Not bad, Jules," she said as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She walked into the living room to switch places with Mike. 

"Wow," he said as she walked in. "I'm a lucky, lucky man." He put Claire in her swing and walked over to Julie. "You are gorgeous, Julie." 

"Thank you," she said accepting his kiss. "Now go get ready. We need to leave in twenty." 

"Yes, ma'am." He looked at her one more time and hurried away to shower and change. 

Julie heard a knock and went to open it. "Hey there. Thank you so much for watching the girls." 

They walked in and smiled. "Our pleasure, sweetie," Charlotte told her with a hug. 

"There is plenty of milk in the freezer. I know you know how to unfreeze it. They should be hungry in about an hour." 

"Yep, plenty of experience with that. Anything else we need to know?" 

"Nope. Claire in yellow, Kendall in pink, although they look different enough to me now." 

"We will be careful." 

Bill walked over and picked up Kendall who was waking up. "Hi, Kendall. I'm Papa Bill. You remember me?" 

A few minutes later, Mike walked out, catching Julie's eye. "Holy Moly." She loved his black suit, white dress shirt with no tie look. Hot! 

"You two look great," Charlotte told them as she picked up Claire. "Now scoot. We have everything covered." 

They each kissed the babies and left. Mike helped Julie into the car and then walked around to the driver's side. When he got in, she leaned over the console and kissed him. "You look sexy, husband." She winked at him as his ears turned red. 

He started the car and backed out of the driveway and then reached for her hand. "How does Italian sound?" 

"Great. Fettuccine please and garlic bread. Mm. Yum." Mike smiled and squeezed her hand. "Mike?" 

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder and hopped on the expressway. 

"Beth told me that Jack registered for nursing classes." 

"I heard that." 

"She also told me that the county was paying for 80% of his tuition." 

"I heard that too." 

"I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned it." 

"I'm surprised that you're surprised." 

"Mike, 80% is huge." 

"It is, but in our case, 20% is huge. I didn't see a point in mentioning it if we can't afford to do it." 

"If we could, would you have done it?" His resulting silence answered her question. 

"It doesn't matter." 

"Michael, your happiness means everything to me. If you became a nurse…" 

"Julie, registration for summer term is closed. It doesn't matter." 

"We can save for Fall term. I think that nursing would be perfect for you and it would help with our finances in the long run. Don't you agree?" 

He couldn't disagree. "Yeah." 

"Elizabeth told me how much the 20% worked out to be. We can do this." 

Julie saw tears fill his eyes. He kissed her hand but kept his eyes on the road. "Thank you." 

….. 

Elizabeth rolled over and opened her eyes. "Babe? What are you doing?" 

"Just reading." 

He had bought his anatomy book for his Anatomy and Physiology class that started June 1st. June 1st was a little under a month away but he was excited. She was glad but it was almost eleven. "Jack." 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a jump on the studying." 

She moved closer and leaned against his arm. "Were you a good student, Jack?" 

"Yeah. I guess you could call me a bit of a nerd." 

"My sexy nerd," she said with a smile. 

"Definitely yours." He kissed her forehead. "I like learning. I like to challenge myself." 

"That's a good thing." 

He closed the book and rolled to his side to look at her. He traced his fingertip along her temple and down her cheekbone. "For instance, did you know there are fourteen bones in your face?" 

She giggled and watched him follow the curve of her cheek with his finger. "No, I didn't. That's interesting. Do you know the names of those?" 

"No, but that's the challenge of it." His hand moved down so his finger now touched her collar bone. "This is the clavicle." He moved his finger to the center of her neck and traced slowly down. "Sternum is here." She shivered as goosebumps appeared. "And you have twelve pairs of ribs," he whispered as his fingers found them under her tank top. 

"I knew that, smartie," she said with a laugh. 

"Mm. Now who's the nerd?" His lips found hers as his fingers found her hip bones. 

Joey started making noises across the room. "Its time for him to eat," she mentioned after a particularly breath stealing kiss. 

"I'll get him." 

"Thank you." 

….. 

Julie and Mike returned late to their house. Dinner had been perfect and they had talked for a long time after dessert had been served and finished, enjoying the lack of interruptions. 

When they entered the house, Charlotte and Claire were in one recliner and Bill and Kendall in the other. All asleep. 

Julie took a few pictures and then walked over. "Charlotte," she whispered. Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled. 

"Hi, did you have a nice time?" 

"Yeah. It was great." She stood up and gently placed Claire in Julie's arms. "They ate about thirty minutes ago." 

"Ok, thank you." 

Charlotte woke up Bill. "Time to go, dear." 

He opened his eyes and yawned and then kissed Kendall's head. "Bye, angel face." 

He handed her to Mike and stretched and then followed Charlotte to the door.

"Thanks again, guys," Mike said. "We really appreciate it." 

"Anytime. Just give us a call." 

Mike locked the door behind them and then grabbed the bottles from the coffee tables and shut off the lights. "Here, I'll go wash these out if you want to take Kendall." She held out her arm and then walked away with both babies.

She set them down, one at a time, in their crib and then changed into her silky robe and chemise. As she removed her earrings, she heard Mike walk in the bedroom. 

He walked over and kissed her slowly, untying her robe and slipping his fingers underneath. She slipped his suit jacket over his shoulders and set it on the chair. "Thank you for dinner." 

He nodded and opened the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. 

She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper, her hand around his waist, keeping him close. 

JULIE,

ITS ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE OUR WEDDING. WHAT AN AMAZING YEAR ITS BEEN. THAT DAY I MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. SINCE THEN, YOU'VE NEVER STOPPED SUPPORTING ME AND LOVING ME. YOU'VE GIVEN ME THE CHANCE TO BE A FATHER TO THE TWO SWEETEST BABY GIRLS I COULD EVER IMAGINE AND FOR THAT I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SWEETHEART. HERE'S TO MORE BABIES AND FIFTY MORE YEARS OF LOVE AND HAPPINESS.

I LOVE YOU

MIKE

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Happy Anniversary. I love you too. You're so wonderful." 

….. 

THE NEXT DAY, MADISON

Grace looked over at Will and smiled as the nurses in the room clapped and cheered when she rang the bell. She was finally done with her twelve long weeks of treatment. In her mind, the cancer was gone. The tests would confirm in a few days time but she had a good feeling about it. 

"Congratulations, my love," William said as he bent down and kissed her, causing more cheering from the nurses. Will and Grace just laughed. 

He picked her up and gently placed her in the wheelchair close to the door. Then he covered her lap with a blanket. "Ready to go?" 

"Yes. Let's go home." They took a few moments to thank the nurses. 

When they got to the Escalade, Robinson opened the door. "Congratulations, Mrs. Thatcher." 

"Thank you, Robinson." 

Will placed her inside the back door and gently shut it and then walked around the other side. 

"Will, these are lovely flowers. My favorite, you remembered?" She took a deep breath in of the dark red roses that had been sitting on the console. 

"I remember everything about you, Gracie." 

"Very sweet of you." She slipped her hand into his and leaned against him. 

"Rest, dear. We will be home shortly." 

"Let's call the girls. Please?" 

William took out his cell and pressed the skype app. After a moment it connected. 

"Bethie!" 

"Hi. Give me a moment." Elizabeth put the phone face down so she could put Joey in his crib. "Ok, I'm back. What are you two up to?" 

"I just finished chemo," Grace said with a huge smile. 

"Oh, Mom! Congratulations." 

"Thank you, sweetie. We plan on coming out in August for the food drive. I should be back to normal by then." 

"That's great." 

"What's new, Beth?" 

"So many things. I don't even know where to start. Did we tell you Jack is going back to school to get his nursing degree?" 

"No, you didn't. That's wonderful. He'll be a great nurse." 

"I agree. He also sold all his cattle and four of his horses. He's officially out of the ranching business." 

"Wow!" 

"And Bill and Charlotte are building a house on Tom's old property." 

"That's a lot of news, sweetheart." 

"It is. Life is definitely not boring." 

Fin climbed up on her lap and looked at the phone. "Hi!" 

"Hi, Finny! You're so big." 

"Ya." She nodded and tried to kiss the phone. Joey made a noise in his crib and Fin looked over. "Bebe." 

"Well, Joey is waking up and I need to get them both fed. I better go. Congratulations again, Mom." 

"Thanks, Beth. We love you. Bye Fin!" 

"Bye Bye!"


	56. Chapter 56

Pete and Clara arrived to Jack and Elizabeth's house to pick up Zane who had spent the last two days with them while Clara was giving birth. 

"Pete! Come in," Elizabeth told him. 

"Thanks. Clara said you should go out to the car if you want to meet Brody." 

"I do!" She rushed out the door, forgetting her shoes. It didn't matter, it was almost June. "Hi!" 

Clara smiled through the window. "Hi." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was run over by a truck but otherwise good." 

Elizabeth opened her door and hugged her gently. "Congratulations, Clara." 

"Thank you, Beth." 

"Can I take a peek?" Clara nodded and Elizabeth quietly opened the passenger door. "Oh my. He's adorable, Clara. He looks just like Zane." 

"He does." 

"Mama!" Zane cried as Pete carried him to the car. 

Clara reached for him. "Hi, baby. I missed you so much." 

Zane snuggled against Clara and she ignored the muscle pain it caused. A moment later, she asked, " Z, can Daddy put you in your seat so we can go home?" 

Pete took him from Clara and walked to the other side of the car. 

"Thank you for watching him. We really appreciate it." 

"Of course. He was very good and Fin liked having him to play with." 

"That's good. Next week, Mommy and Me at my house. Mike is bringing the twins." 

Elizabeth waved and walked back in the house. 

Her phone rang as she walked in. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Beth." 

"Hey, Pop. How are you?" 

"Good. I have some news." 

"What's that?" 

"There is a position we need to fill for summer school. You interested?" 

"What subject?" 

"Multiple. Its third graders. There are four. It would only be Wednesday and Thursday mornings for three hours each day during July and August." 

"Let me talk with Jack and I'll call you back, ok?" 

"Sure, sweetie. Talk to you soon." 

"Thanks, Pop." 

She found them in the kitchen. Jack was making dinner, Fin was in her chair eating eggs, and Joey was in his bouncy seat on the counter. "Mmm whatcha makin', cowboy?" 

"Breakfast for dinner. Chocolate chip pancakes with sausage." 

"Oh wow. Sounds like dessert." 

"Breakfast, dessert, dinner…whatever. If you don't want any…" he teased. 

"Oh, I want some." She walked up behind him and rubbed her hands up his chest. "Whipped cream and syrup too." 

"Please don't say pickles." 

"Um no. Not pregnant so no pickles and sausage." 

"Yeah, I guess we couldn't be pregnant without actually…" 

"So, on that subject, I went to the doc and he gave me the go ahead so maybe later…" 

"You kept this a secret? Babe, it's been almost twelve weeks." He could be a patient guy but he knew if Joey hadn't interrupted their anatomy lesson awhile back, something may have happened. She was so hard to resist... 

"I think you're ok," she said breaking into his thoughts. "Plus, I only saw him two days ago. But no matter what, we need to be super duper careful, babe. No babies for at least two years, remember?" 

"Oh, I remember." 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So Pop just called." 

"Oh, how's he doing?" 

"Good. There's a summer school position open in July and August. It's Wednesday and Thursdays for only three hours. It would give us about 800 bucks a month. That would be very helpful." 

"I think you should see if Mom can watch the kids." 

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I'll be at dispatch so I can't watch them and Fin isn't old enough to babysit." He winked at her and ladled the last of the batter into the pan. 

"Alright, smartie. I meant, are you sure you're ok with me taking it?" 

"I knew what you meant. Of course I'm ok with it. I know how bad you want to teach and it's good money." 

"Thank you! I'll call Pop after dinner." 

….

Elizabeth sat against the headboard after the kids were in bed and called Bill.

"Hey, sweetie." 

"Hey, Pop. I hope it's not too late." 

"No. Still up." 

"Well, Jack and I talked and we decided I could take the summer school job." 

"That's great. We could really use you." 

"Do you think Mom would be able to watch the kids those days?" 

"Yes!" Charlotte called from the background. 

"Sorry, you're on speaker," Bill said with a laugh. "Plus, I already told her you would probably need someone to watch them." 

"Thanks, guys. I'm excited." 

Jack slid into bed after his shower. She kept chatting as he tried to get her attention. He kissed her shoulder and up to her neck, his hands roaming. She had to stifle a giggle at one point. 

"Pop, I need to go. Jack needs something. Talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Sure, have a good night." Jack stole her phone and hit the end button, tossing it on the floor. 

"Hey!" 

"Shhh. You'll wake the babies. I really don't want that to happen and I really don't think you'll need your phone right now." 

"What if I want to call…" He captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss that made her forget everything else. 

….. 

The next morning…. 

It was Julie's first day back at work and she was struggling. Spending the last three months with the babies had been wonderful. Now, she dreaded leaving them. Her biggest consolation was they would be with Mike instead of daycare. He was excited about it but she just wanted to stay home. 

"Babe, you really need to get up." 

"I don't want to go." 

Mike sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her good morning. "I wish you could stay home longer too." 

She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to miss them so much." 

"I know, babe. Maybe one of these days, we can come meet you for lunch." 

"That would be great. Today?" 

"No, I'm heading to Elizabeth's for Mommy and Me. How about tomorrow?" 

"Ok. Can you bring them to me so I can feed them, please?" 

"Sure." He kissed her softly. "It will be ok." She nodded, blinking back her tears. 

"I know. I'll be ok once I'm there." She hoped. Hopefully it would be a busy day and she could be distracted but she had a hunch that no matter how many things were happening, her head and heart would be at home with her babies. 

Mike watched her feed them, a wonderful mother from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Those babies were so lucky. 

He saw Claire smile up at Julie and Julie stroke her cheek with her thumb. So much love pouring from mother to children. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before bending down and kissing her. "All three of you." 

"Thank you, hon." 

An hour later, only ten minutes behind schedule, Julie pulled out of the driveway in Mike's truck and headed to work. 

….. 

When Julie arrived at work, she was greeted by her coworkers and she showed them some of the hundreds of pictures on her phone. When she finally sat down, someone stepped up to her window. 

"Delivery for Julie Hickam," the voice said. 

"That's me." She gasped. The man stood there with a bouquet of pink roses. 

"Just sign here, ma'am." She signed and accepted them. 

"That husband of yours is a sweetheart," Carol, her co-worker, said. 

"Yes, he is." She pulled the tiny card out of the envelope and smiled, tears filling her eyes. 

TO THE BEST MOM AND WIFE IN THE WORLD

WE LOVE YOU,

MIKE

"I love you too," she whispered, trying really hard to hold it together and ignore the ache that filled her. Thankfully, people walked in and she had to concentrate on them. 

…. 

Mike and the twins joined Elizabeth and her kids for their weekly Mommy and Me time. Mike was grateful even though it was chaotic. Being a full time stay at home dad and only working at night would be a challenge but one he was more than willing to take on. 

While Elizabeth fed Joey in the next room, he kept Fin and the twins busy. Or tried. Fin was toddling around and picking up anything she could find. At one point, she found a twist tie. All he could envision was her somehow poking herself in the eye or eating it so he grabbed another toy and tried to trade her, but she wasn't having it. She started crying and gave him a look that conveyed her annoyance and distrust of him. 

"Fin, I don't want you to get hurt, sweet pea." He tried to think about what he would do with his own kids but he had no idea. He hadn't had mobile, verbal children with minds of their own yet. They still were good staring up at him and smiling from their car seats. 

"Mama!" Fin wailed and ran into the kitchen where Elizabeth had gone. 

"Well, that went well," he mumbled to himself. 

Ten minutes later, he was holding bottles for his girls and they were perfectly happy. Elizabeth walked in, Fin close to her leg, and put Joey, who was now sleeping in his swing. 

"I'm sorry, Beth. She had a twist tie and I didn't want her to get hurt. I tried to trade her for a toy but she didn't like that too much." 

"Don't apologize, Mike. As clean as I try to keep this place, she manages to find what I missed. Anyway, she brought it to me." Elizabeth sat down in the rocking recliner and lifted Fin to her lap and ran her fingers through Fin's light brown curls as she drank a bottle of formula. "How did Julie handle heading to work today?" 

"She had a rough time but she said it would be ok once she got into the swing of things." Elizabeth could see he had some sort of feeling on the subject. 

"Mike, what is it?" 

"I just wish I was the one that had a full time job with good insurance so she could be with them. It's not that I don't want to be with them. I do, more than anything, but I hate to see her struggling." 

Elizabeth watched as he picked up a twin with each arm expertly and sat back so he could burp each of them, the cloth diapers there to catch any spit up. "You're a good Dad, Mike. If she can't be, then you should be with them. They are lucky girls." 

"Thank you." He was the lucky one though. To change the subject, he spoke again, "Jack seems excited about nursing school." 

"Yes, he is." 

"You're ok with it? The hours and all?" 

"It will be good for all if us in the long run." She knew she hadn't answered his question per se but it was how she felt. Honestly, she missed him already and he wouldn't start his demanding schedule for another couple days. 

"You should tell him how you're feeling. He deserves to know." 

Elizabeth looked at her brother-in-law and friend. "Only if you tell Julie that you'll enroll in nursing school too." He shifted, laying Claire down and then Kendall, sticking the bottles back in their mouths. "I can see how much you want to be the one supporting your girls and there is nothing wrong with that. This would give you that chance." 

"I'll think about it." 

…. 

Mike did think about it. He thought about it as the girls slept in their crib and he cleaned the kitchen. He thought about it as he did three loads of endless laundry they seemed to have. He thought as he told the twins a story and as he slid a chicken pot pie into the oven and set the timer. 

Then Julie walked in the door. "I'm home," she told him as she walked into his arms. "I missed you." 

He kissed her hello and held her tightly. "We missed you too." 

"Thank you for the flowers, babe. They're beautiful." 

"You deserve them." He sighed and touched her cheek. "You also deserve to be able to stay home with them." 

"Mike, you know we can't do that." She picked up her cooler and bags and headed to the kitchen. She unzipped her cooler and took out four bags of breast milk and put them in the freezer. 

"Not now, but I want to become a nurse. I want to do this for our family. It will take about two years but I think it will be good for all of us," he told her, using Elizabeth's logic. 

"Good. I think you should." 

"After the girls baths, we need to talk and see if it's even possible." 

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "We will make it work. I'll go change and feed the girls and then we can have dinner?" 

"Ok." 

….. 

Back at Jack and Elizabeth's …

Jack walked in around dinner time. "Hey there." 

"Hey. How's Pop and Mom?" 

"Good. They poured the foundation for the house and barn today." 

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth mashed potatoes and stirred gravy simultaneously. 

"Yeah. And at the same time, there was an excavator digging the pond." 

"Its actually happening." 

"Yeah. Mom's excited. She said she wants to come over tomorrow and show you what floors she's picked out." 

"Good. I'll take her grocery shopping with me. We need to stock up so I don't have to go for a few weeks." She pulled plates out of the cupboard and started setting the table. 

"Why a few weeks?" 

"It'll be easier. Without you it would be hard to take both kids alone." 

"Where will I be?" 

"Jack, with school and work, I know you'll be busy." 

He could hear tension in her voice and she wasn't turning to look at him. "I am going to be busy but I'm not going anywhere. I'll still help you and spend time with all three of you." 

"Ok." He placed his hand on her lower back and peeked at her face. 

"Honey, look at me." She turned and met his eyes. "What is it?" 

"I miss you." 

"I'm right here." 

"You'll be here but you won't. I shouldn't have mentioned anything." She shook her head at herself. He sat and took her hand then he pulled her down on to his lap. 

"Yes, you should have. How will I know unless you tell me?" He stroked her soft dark curls and waited for her to speak. 

"I'm worried. What if we forget to spend time together? Life happens and before we know it, months go by and we haven't talked or….and the kids need you." 

"Do you, Elizabeth?" He knew she was more worried about them than the children. He slipped his fingers gently through her hair, resting his hand on her neck. 

"Do I what?" 

"Need me?" 

"More than anything." He leaned toward her and teased her lips with his, a smile on his face. 

"I need you too, sweetheart. This is going to take some effort, but we won't forget about us. I promise." 

She nodded and buried her face in his neck, thankful she had listened to Mike and told him.


	57. Chapter 57

One month later… 

It was mid-June and Jack was two weeks into his new schedule. He didn't have any more cattle because he had auctioned them for a fair price the month before. He had two horses and poor old Harv who at thirteen was arthritic and spent his days in the shade of the porch. 

Jack worked three days a week at dispatch and he had class online two nights a week. The class started at 7pm so he went into their den, shut the door with a large mug of coffee, plugged in his earbuds and concentrated. The class was 90 minutes and then he worked on homework until midnight. 

He and Elizabeth decided that weekends were family days. Those two days were school free and he didn't work. 

This particular Saturday, he woke early and made waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. 

When he carried the tray into the bedroom, he sat the tray on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss Elizabeth. "Good morning, beautiful." 

"Morning," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. 

He kissed her again. "I made breakfast." 

"It smells amazing." 

"I think you should wake up and eat before the kids do." He had brought a small bowl of eggs and a bottle for Fin, just in case. 

She took a deep breath and stretched before sitting up. "Ok, I'm up." He chuckled at her hair which was a bit disheveled. "What?" 

"Nothing. You're just pretty cute when you wake up." 

"Cute meaning a mess." She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it behind her ears. 

"Only a little." He handed her a plate. 

"Waffles, yum. And bacon. This is great but you can have my bacon." 

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my Elizabeth?" She put her bacon on his plate. 

"I'm trying to get my figure back. Two babies so close together did a number on me." 

"First, your figure is definitely there," he told her, his eyes roaming appreciatively. 

"Jack, I'm breast feeding. My boobs are going to be big." 

"I meant, you look great. You won't catch me complaining one bit." 

Elizabeth's eyes found the crib where Joey was waking up. "You can still have my bacon. I need to lose fifteen pounds. Which is why we are going for a nice long walk today." 

"Deal." 

Elizabeth changed Joey and brought him back to bed to feed him. "So, I also want to go to the farmer's market and get some fresh veggies and fruit." 

"Ok. I'm all for getting healthier. I could use some help there too," he said, patting his tummy. 

"Really? You're perfect. You workout at dispatch and run here." 

"Not perfect, babe. I do workout but I don't eat very well and now that I'm not ranching, I won't have that to help. This will be good for all of us. Maybe we can even get some veggies and make some baby food for Joe and Fin." She nodded. He kissed her softly. "We can get healthier together, babe. You and me." 

"Thank you. I appreciate that." 

…. 

About an hour later, they put on tank tops and shorts, loaded the kids, the diaper bag, and their double stroller into the car and drove to town. Elizabeth mentioned parking at her and Julie's old apartment and walking through town to the gazebo and back. She figured round trip it was about two miles. 

"Ok. Sounds great." They walked the entire length of the town and then sat under the gazebo to change Joey's diaper. Then of course Joey decided he was hungry so she grabbed a blanket from the stroller and fed him. 

A little later, they walked to the farmers market to get their veggies and fruit and then headed to the car. It felt good to be out exercising but even more than that, it felt better to just be a family, together, no interruptions. 

When they were headed home, Bill called. "Hey, Pop," Elizabeth said after pushing the Bluetooth button on the dash. 

"Hey. The fireworks are tonight at the lake. Do you all want to come?" 

Jack nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "Ok, sure. What time?" 

"Why don't you come for a barbecue around six? And then plan to stay the night." 

"Sounds great, Pop. We will see you then." 

"Great. Bye." 

"I think we should go to back to the farmers market," Jack said. "Get some lettuce and more veggies for the barbecue." 

"Ok." It meant a lot to her that he was supporting her efforts to lose a few pounds. "Thank you, Jack." 

"Of course, babe. Together, right?" She squeezed his hand and smiled. 

…. 

That evening, after dinner, after feeding the kids and putting them in the crib that was in Bill and Charlotte's guest room, Jack took Elizabeth down to the lake.

"What about the kids?" 

"Mom and Pop are listening for them," he told her as they took a seat on the cool grass against a tree. She moved so she was between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He kissed her temple and inhaled the scent that he loved so much. Her scent. Flowery and subtle. "Today was a good day." 

She took his arms and wrapped them around her. "It was. I think Saturdays are my favorite. Just us and our family. It was wonderful." 

They lay there, listening to the frogs and crickets. They felt the warm breeze on their skin and just enjoyed being together. 

As the sun set, they decided to watch the fireworks from the hammock that rested between two trees on the shore. 

Once situated, Jack stared down at her, tracing the line of her jaw with his fingertip. "I love you," he whispered in the quiet. "More than I know how to say." 

He looked into her eyes with an intensity that spoke volumes. She knew he loved her but it was confirmed for the millionth time since she met him just by the look in his eyes. "Jack…" 

BOOM! The fireworks started, grabbing their attention. 

The show lasted a good fifteen minutes and then all was quiet. Not even frogs and crickets made a sound. Just as he was about to kiss her, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached back to get it. 

"Pop says Joey's hungry and they don't have anything to give him." 

"Shoot!" Jack helped her out of the hammock and they hurried up to the house. As they got closer, his cries grew louder and more insistent. 

"Here's Mama," Charlotte cooed. "I'm sorry. We thought we had another bag of milk but we didn't." 

"Don't be sorry, Mom. Thank you." 

Bill snuggled Fin back to sleep on the couch. "I can take her, Pop, if you want." Jack reached for her and held her close as she whimpered. "Shhh. It's ok, Finny."

"Mama," she cried. 

"Mama's feeding Joey." He took her onto the deck and sat on the Adirondack chair, hopefully to get her back to sleep. 

…. 

AT MIKE AND JULIE'S

Julie fed the girls, marveling at how big they had grown in the past four months. They had almost caught up to their cousin Joey. 

Mike was at work so she was on her own. Her phone dinged signaling a skype call. She didn't have any hands. She slipped her fingers out from under Claire's head and pushed the accept button. 

"Jules?" 

"Yes, hon. I'm feeding right now so I can't hold my phone." 

"Oh ok. How are you?" 

"Good. Just thinking about how big the girls are." 

"Yeah, they are growing fast." 

Silence filled the room for just a few seconds. "Mike?" 

"Sorry. I checked into registration for fall term. I can apply starting July 15th so I can start in September." 

"That's great." 

They had decided to use his income for June, July, and August to pay for their 20% of the tuition. Her income should cover their car payment, rent, and groceries. They had also decided to continue breast feeding as long as possible to avoid the cost of formula. It would be tight but only temporarily. 

"Oh, babe. Gotta go. Talk to you when I get home about seven, ok?" 

"Ok, be careful." 

….. 

BACK AT THE LAKE HOUSE

Feeling bad that Joey had kept them up a lot of the night, Jack decided to cook breakfast for his parents. He found pancake mix and blueberries so he decided to use that. He didn't make any bacon or sausage though, because of the new health kick he and Elizabeth were on. 

After a few quiet moments, mixing and pouring, he felt hands slip around his waist and under the edge of his shirt. 

"Morning, cowboy," she whispered into his ear, giving him goosebumps. 

"Morning, beautiful. You know I'm not a cowboy anymore." 

"Yeah, but "morning, EMT" does not have the same ring to it." 

"I guess not. Babies still sleeping?" 

"Yup. Shouldn't be long though." 

He took the pancakes off the griddle and turned toward her. "In that case…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and slow, enjoying the quiet morning. 

"Ahem," Charlotte said as she entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm needing a big cup of coffee right about now." Jack kept his arms around Elizabeth but turned his head toward Charlotte. 

"Sorry about Joey last night, Ma." 

"That's ok, son. I know that a bit of sleep deprivation comes along with the joys of parenthood or, in my case, grandparenthood." 

"Yes, well, lately that boy has had a voracious appetite," Elizabeth told her, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "He eats every two hours just like when he was a newborn." 

"Not too much longer and maybe he can start on cereal?" 

"Yeah. I think at about five months we will start." 

"That should help." He started crying then so Elizabeth left her cup and headed in to feed him. 

"Ma?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Next weekend is Elizabeth's birthday." 

"We would be happy to watch them." 

"Thank you. Just Saturday night and part of Sunday. I'm taking her to Billings Bed and Breakfast." 

"Nice. She will enjoy that." 

"I thought so too." She sipped her coffee and stared at him. "I'm going to finish making pancakes." 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your father would be very proud of you, Jack." 

"For making pancakes?" 

"For who you are. I'm proud of you too." 

"Thanks, Ma." 

"Dada!" Fin ran in, only her diaper on. 

"Hang on, naked baby. Where are your clothes?" 

She giggled and ran over to the couch and climbed up, peeking over the top, her disheveled curls sticking up all over. 

Charlotte made her half a bottle of formula and handed it to her. "Nana," Fin said with a grin. 

"Hi, sweet pea." 

"Mmpa?" 

"Grandpa is sleeping." 

Fin put her finger to her lips and blew, air and baby spit. Jack chuckled. "She hasn't quite gotten the hang of that yet." 

Fin laid down and drank her bottle, her feet kicking Charlotte gently. "Watch those piggies," Charlotte told her, grabbing her foot, pretending to eat it. Fin giggled. "Someone woke up in a good mood this morning." 

"Is it me?" Bill said, walking out to join them. He bent down and kissed Charlotte and then tickled Fin's bare tummy. "Can I walk around like that too, Finny?" She nodded. 

"Uh…please, only when we leave, Pop," Jack said from the stove, laughing. 

"I don't know. I'm thinking someone, who shall remain nameless, likes to cook in his underwear and his mother's pink ruffled apron. How is that any different?" 

"Maybe because Mom showed up at MY house without calling first." 

"Mmm. I guess you have a point. Well, I guess I'll save my underwear for you, dear," he said with a wink to Charlotte. 

"Lucky me." She stood and kissed his cheek. 

"You said you liked my under…" 

"Ok, children in the room….let's change the subject please," Jack said loudly. 

"Its getting awfully noisy out here," Elizabeth mentioned as she entered the room with a drowsy looking Joey in her arms. 

"Mama!" Fin yelled. 

"Who's hungry for blueberry pancakes?" 

…. 

Mike walked in a little late, but safe and sound. There had been a early morning accident involving a fatality. It had hit him hard. Now all he wanted was to hold his wife and baby girls and say a prayer of thanksgiving. 

"Honey?" Julie walked in the room with two bottles of milk in her hands and the breast pump attachments. "You're a bit late." 

"Yeah. Where are the girls?" 

"In their crib." She walked into the kitchen, transferred the milk to storage bags, and placed them in the freezer. Then she washed the attachments and bottles.

After about five minutes, she found him rocking the girls and crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" 

"I just love them so much," he told her. 

She dried his tears and attempted to hug him but decided to just let him rock them. "They love you too, babe. And so do I." 

He knew that, but seeing the aftermath of the horrible accident that morning nailed home once again that he couldn't take anything for granted. Including the two precious girls in his arms and the amazing woman sitting on the bed.


	58. Chapter 58

A WEEK LATER 

"Give me a hint, cowboy," Elizabeth whispered. 

"It will be beautiful and perfect, just like you." He kissed her and settled back in the hot tub, ignoring her roaming lips. Well, trying to. It was nearly impossible. "Come on. Let me surprise you, babe." 

"I'm not a fan of surprises." 

"Try, just this once." 

"Alright." 

Jack got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and smiled. "Let's go pack and then hit the sack. Tomorrow is a big day." 

"Because we are….?" 

"Going to enjoy ourselves immensely." She stood and accepted his hand to get out of the hot tub. He wrapped a towel around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

"I know." She stole his towel and ran inside and up the stairs knowing he was now outside, less than clothed. It made her laugh, anyway. 

About ten minutes later he walked into the room, a sheepish look on his face. "Well, that was interesting." 

"What?" she asked innocently. He slipped on a pair of boxers and walked over to her. 

"Let's just say, I'm glad our front door is solid wood. Otherwise Pop would have gotten an eyeful." 

Elizabeth's eyes grew big as she tried not to laugh. "Pop was here?" 

"Yeah. Returning my truck. He said he had mentioned it to you yesterday." 

"Yes he did. Oh! I'm sorry, sweetheart. I completely forgot." 

"Yeah well, I don't think he knew why I was hiding behind the door." Elizabeth peeked at the babies as she walked into the bathroom. Jack followed her. "Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to." 

"I kinda do but I won't. On the subject from before, is whatever we are doing tomorrow going to involve exercise? I missed my walk today." 

"I can say that there will definitely be calories burned." 

After they brushed their teeth, she led him into the bedroom. "Let's burn some calories right now." 

"Uh, ok. I'm game." 

…. 

The next day, Jack had arranged for Elizabeth to get a massage and a mani/pedi at the day spa while he took the kids and picked up a few things at the store.

He put Joey's car seat in the basket of the cart and Fin sat in the front. "Finny, A, B, C, D…" 

"E!" she yelled. He and Elizabeth had been working with her on the alphabet. She knew the tune and quite a few of the letters. At 18 months old, that was quite an accomplishment. 

Jack grabbed formula and diapers and wipes, planning on leaving them at the lake house for any future stays. Then he grabbed a bouquet of deep red roses and a card. 

"Oooo," Fin said, pointing at the flowers. 

"For Mama. Aren't they pretty?" Fin nodded. Jack smelled something. "Are you stinky, Fin?" He got closer. It wasn't her. "Uh oh. We better hurry so Joe can get a clean diaper." 

"Go," she said with a nod, wrinkling her nose. 

Thankfully there was no line and they got out to the car in time to fix the issue. Jack cleaned him up and secured everyone in their car seats. Then he turned the car on to cool it off and wrote out the card. 

….. 

Elizabeth climbed back in the SUV completely relaxed. 

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," he told her, handing her the flowers. 

"Thank you, Jack. They are gorgeous." She leaned over and kissed him.

He handed her the card and pulled onto the road. 

TO: THE HOTTEST MAMA ON THE PLANET

YOU TAKE MY BREATH AWAY. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY,

COWBOY

She laughed, which was what he had wanted. "Thank you. For everything." 

He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "I should be thanking you." 

That afternoon, they dropped the kids off at the lake house and then hopped on the highway. "So, Elizabeth, what do you think of your birthday so far?" 

"You've spent a lot of money on me, hon." 

"Forget the money. I saved it a long time ago. Have you had a good day?" 

"Yes. It's been amazing." 

"Good." They pulled into the lot of the Bed and Breakfast about an hour later. 

"Jack, this is beautiful." He smiled at her and came over to open her door. "Such a gentleman." They wheeled their suitcase inside and checked in. The room he picked was lovely too. It even had a Jacuzzi tub which they vowed to use later for sure. 

They walked down to the kitchen where he had arranged for a picnic dinner. She was game for anything at this point. 

"There's a lake about half a mile south of here with a beach. Perfect to watch the sunset," the owner told them with a wink. 

"Great. Thank you for dinner," Jack told her with a smile and then took Elizabeth's hand and led her down the trail to the lake. 

….. 

By the time they strolled slowly back, it was dark and only the full moon lit their way. 

Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand securely in his. "You're quiet, babe," he mentioned. 

"I miss the kids," she said quietly. 

"You're such a great mom." He kissed her temple. "Its hard to leave little ones, even with family." 

"I know that we need to have time to ourselves and this is wonderful, but it makes me sad that we won't be there when they wake up." 

"We can be." 

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, I don't know what you had planned for the morning." 

"All I wanted was to wake up with you in my arms. That will happen no matter what time we go home." 

"I love waking up in your arms," she said, moving her hand to his back pocket. "Its where I belong." 

"It is." 

"So, Jacuzzi?" 

….. 

Bill sat up long after Charlotte and the kids had gone to sleep. He had been thinking about something, one thing, for a few months. He hadn't shared with Char because he wasn't sure how she would react. Now, he was curious.

In the morning, he would talk to her. 

After Jack and Elizabeth arrived early to get the kids, Bill took Char down to the lake to talk. 

"What's on your mind, hon?" 

"I've been thinking." 

"Dangerous," she teased. 

"Funny, Char." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I love you, you know that." 

"Of course." 

"I have been thinking that as happy and amazing as our life is, we may be missing something." 

"I can't think of a single thing that I need other than you and our family." 

"I never had kids, Char. I wanted them but by the time I married the perfect woman, it was too late." 

"Now who's being funny? I'm certainly not perfect and you know as well as I do that Tom and Jack are your sons now. And Elizabeth is the best daughter in the world." 

"I agree with that but what if there was someone who needed us? Someone who needed a safe, loving home, even if just temporarily." 

"Do you have someone in mind?" 

"No, but there are thousands of kids, Char, that aren't with their parents now because it was a bad situation. I want to give one of them a place to go until they can go home again." She saw his eyes tear up. He was a dear, wonderful man. 

"What if we do this and we fall in love with him or her and then they have to leave? I don't know if I could do that. I've lost a child before. It's the hardest thing I've ever been through." 

"We need to go into this with an open mind and open heart knowing the possibility is always there that they could go home. I know it's scary but these kids need love, Char. We can give them that." After a few moments of silently walking on the beach, Charlotte stopped him. 

"What do we do first?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. You're right. Lots of kids need love and safety. We can give that. Now how do we start?" 

"I looked it up online. We need to call Child Services and talk with them." 

"Let's do it. I can't think of anyone better for the job than you, Bill Avery." 

"Only if you're by my side. I can't do it without you." 

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." 

….. 

Jack watched as Elizabeth fed Joey and Fin sat on her lap, a look of pure contentment on her lovely face. He bent down and kissed her. "Happy?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Good. I'm going to go start a load of laundry and turkey chili for dinner." She nodded and went back to focusing on her babies. 

Their song popped into his head, so he started singing it. 

"Its late in the evening,

She's wondering what clothes to wear…." 

Elizabeth smiled as he sang up the stairs and disappeared into the nursery to get the kid's clothes to wash. Then he came back down, still singing as he disappeared into the laundry room. 

"You look wonderful tonight." 

Apparently he was happy too. 

She stood up a few minutes later and took both babies to their crib, grabbing the baby monitor and heading down to find Jack. 

He was humming in the kitchen, browning their ground turkey and onions for the chili. They had decided to limit their red meat intake and use ground turkey or pork for a lot of their meals. 

"I have to actually go into Bozeman next week, Wednesday, for a lecture. I guess we are having a guest speaker and they want us in class to meet them." 

"Ok." 

Jack was thankful that for the most part, his classes could be done online. He knew though that eventually, certain lectures or labs would need to be done at the college. 

"Its Faith." 

"Who? The speaker?" 

"Yeah." He turned and looked at her. 

"How do you feel about that, Jack?" 

"Fine, I guess. Apparently she's head of nursing at Boston Memorial." She walked over and stood next to him. "Are you ok with it?" 

"The fact that she was your girlfriend at one point is fine. That was a long time ago. She knew we were getting married last time we saw her and I trust you, Jack." 

He stepped close, resting his hands on her hips and his forehead touching hers. "I never loved her. You are the only one I've ever loved. Nothing will ever get in the way of that. I promise." 

"I know." She tilted her head and kissed him, slow and passionate, as if confirming her trust. "You're my cowboy, no one else's." 

"Always will be." He returned her kisses for a moment and then turned away to stir the meat, keeping one hand around her back. She stood close as he poured tomatoes and beans into the pot, adding a few spices along the way. Then he put the lid on it and pulled her in for a hug. 

Somewhere in his gut, he had a feeling. He couldn't figure out what it was. Then it hit him. Worry. He worried about seeing Faith again. He wasn't sure why but that's what it was. 

…. 

WEDNESDAY

Jack sat in the lecture room, nervous and excited. He had always loved school. He had been a good student and lectures even excited him. Today, he was grateful for a full classroom. He intentionally sat in the back, hoping Faith wouldn't even see him. His hope was short lived. 

She walked in and started walking around talking to his classmates. When she looked around to the back, her eyes widened slightly and then she gave him a gentle smile. 

He nodded and smiled back. She walked toward him and it was his turn to show surprise. She looked great and she was also about six months pregnant in his estimation. 

"Jack Thornton. It's good to see you. It's been a while." 

"It has." He fidgeted, spinning his wedding ring around on his finger with his thumb. "Its good to see you too." 

"How was your wedding in Aruba?" 

"Perfect." 

"You're happy?" 

"Very. Are you happy?" 

"Yes. I got married too. About a year ago." 

"Congratulations, Faith. I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you." She absently touched her rounded tummy. "Well, I guess we should get started. Maybe we can have coffee later? You, me, and my husband?" 

"I really need to get home after. But thank you." 

"Ok." He sat down and looked up as she started speaking, feeling much better. 

"Good evening, I'm Faith Shepherd. I'm the head nurse at Boston Memorial, emergency room…." 

….. 

He sent Elizabeth a text about nine o'clock, when the class ended. "I'm done. I'll b home in about an hour and a half." 

"Ok. Love u. Please b careful." 

"I will. Love u 2." 

When Jack walked into their bedroom, Elizabeth was in the bathtub. He peeked his head in. "Hey," he whispered, not wanting to scare her or wake the kids. 

"Hey. Wanna join me?" She smiled and turned the water off with her toe. 

He wasn't going to turn her down. A moment later, she sat forward and he slid in behind her, bubbles up to their necks. He sighed. 

"So, how was your class?" 

"Good. It was a lecture about Emergency medicine. They are trying to help us figure out what type of nursing to go into." 

"What did you think?" 

"I honestly am not sure yet. I have time to decide. After this year, I'll be starting to do rotations at the hospital. That should help me decide." 

She nodded and kissed his jaw. "I'm proud of you." 

"Why?" He smiled and kissed her temple, nuzzling her wet hair with his nose. "You smell good." 

"You're doing something that most people wouldn't do. Going back to school as an adult is hard." 

"I think it will be good for our family." 

"Me too. So did you talk to Faith?" 

"Yeah. She walked around at the start of class." 

"How was she?" 

"Happy. Married. Pregnant." 

"Really? Good for her." 

"I told her I was happy for her. She asked me to go out to coffee with her and her husband." 

"Oh. You should have gone." 

"I didn't want to. I wanted to come home." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "This is the only place I want to be."


	59. Chapter 59

Six months later…. 

"Okay, everyone stop!" Two year old Fin was running around and Joey was toddling after her, having mastered toddling at just ten and a half months of age. She couldn't take them outside because, of course, it was December and had decided to blizzard. She was sad because Jack was stuck in town at dispatch and they had decided that he shouldn't risk the twenty five mile drive just to be home for Christmas morning. 

Thankfully, her parents were staying with her and were more than willing to help her with the kids. 

The kids looked up at her after she said stop. "Fin, please climb up on the couch and watch this movie. You wanted to see it." She climbed up and Elizabeth placed Joey next to her. They loved it. It was an old movie, but Finding Nemo was so colorful and it usually kept their attention. 

Satisfied they were going to stay put for a little longer, she headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She hadn't taken time to eat when the kids had earlier. 

"Hey, sweetie. Why don't you go take a few moments? You have been running around like crazy since we got here." Her mom was feeling great. She looked great too. Her hair had grown back straight as a board instead of wavy and was slightly lighter in color. She had color in her cheeks and she had gotten back to a healthy weight. 

"The kids. I just don't want you to have to worry about them." 

"Honey, they are perfectly normal, rambunctious children and we had some of those ourselves back in the day." 

"If you're sure. I could use a shower." 

"Eat first, then shower." 

"Thank you, Mom." 

Grace insisted on making her the sandwich and that she sit while she did it. 

"Mama!" Fin yelled as she ran in to the room. 

"Yes, Fin?" Elizabeth asked more patiently than she actually felt. 

"Joe! Took Bud!" 

"He took Buddy? Buddy is his bear, remember?" 

"Mine!" 

"No, honey. Your bear is upstairs in your bed." Fin left hers in her bed all the time and just played with Joey's. 

"No, Bud. Want Bud, pease?" 

"Sweetheart, you need a nap." Elizabeth shifted her to her shoulder and rubbed her back as she sniffled. Elizabeth felt like sniffling too but she would wait for that. "Maybe I will take a nap too. Want to sleep with me?" 

"Yeah," she cried. 

Elizabeth stood and took her sandwich. "Mom, can you watch Joey? He is watching a movie but…" 

"Don't worry, Beth. I will take care of him. Maybe he will take a nap too." 

"Good luck with that." He fought his sleep so much. "Give him a bottle and rock him and he might close his eyes." 

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and headed into the bedroom, Fin laying against her shoulder. Just as she was about to take a bite of her sandwich, her phone buzzed. "Hello?" 

"Hi, babe. You sound tired." 

"I am. I am about ready to cry." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Everything pretty much. I just wish you were here." 

She heard her phone ding, figuring he was going to skype her. She pressed the skype button and saw his face. "Hey," he said gently. "I miss you too, honey." 

"Dada! Hi!" Fin said hearing his voice. She grinned and waved at him. "Home!" 

"I can't come home, baby. It snowed a lot! I will come home tomorrow." 

Elizabeth wiped her cheeks. She needed to eat and sleep for sure. She just wished Jack was next to her. 

"Honey, what else is wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm just emotional." It was typical this time of the month so she didn't think he needed an explanation. 

"Ah. Got it. Well, I will be home tomorrow and everything will be good. And I am on winter break now so I am all yours for the next week." 

"Promise? I could really really use that right now." 

"Absolutely promise. I don't even have to work. Just you and me and the kids." 

"And my parents…" 

"Right, well, maybe we can convince them to watch the kids and we can go somewhere." 

"Dinner? The Greek place in Billings?" 

"Sure, whatever you want." That cheered her up. "Ah, there's your gorgeous smile. I missed it." 

"I love you, Jack, but Fin and I need to sleep. Can I call you later?" 

"Sure. Night, sweetie." 

…. 

Bill watched the snow continue to fall that evening. The social worker should have arrived by now, but the storm more than likely delayed her. She was bringing seven year old Aubrey to them. They had found out the week before that they had a child that needed a home and since then, their house had been a flurry of activity. 

They had moved into their new house about two weeks ago and as soon as they applied to be a foster couple, they bought a child size bed and matching dresser.

As soon as they found out it was a girl, Charlotte decorated the room in gray with purple accents. She bought a nightgown for her and some socks and underwear but she didn't go overboard. There was a baby doll under the Christmas tree waiting for her. They were ready. 

"Not here yet?" Charlotte asked him quietly. 

"No, do you think we should call?" 

"No. The snow probably slowed them down." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Don't worry, dear. She will be here soon." 

They knew Aubrey was part African-American, part Caucasian, and that her mother left her a few years before with her father who had recently been incarcerated for stealing a car. Apparently she liked purple and kittens and was in first grade. She needed placement long-term because she had no other family that could take her in and her father would be in jail for years. 

"Look, that's Sally. They're here," Bill said, a smile on his face. "Ready, Char?" 

"I'm ready." 

They opened the door as Sally and Aubrey walked up. The little girl stared at her shoes. Charlotte noticed she had a ratty coat that was too small and no boots or mittens. She put that on a mental list of things she would need. 

"Hi, sweetheart. My name is Charlotte," she told her, kneeling down in front of her. 

Bill shut the door, the cold wind and snow safely on the other side. He knelt next to Charlotte and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bill. Your name is Aubrey?" The little girl looked at both of them but didn't speak. 

Sally spoke next. "It looks like you are all ready for Christmas." 

"Yeah. There may even be a present or two for Aubrey under there," Bill gestured to the tree. Aubrey looked at the tree with interest. "Why don't you both take your coats and shoes off and I can make some hot chocolate?" 

"Well, I need to get back on the road. It's rough out there." She gently cupped Aubrey's chin and looked her in the eyes. "I'll come to visit in a few days, okay, Aubrey?" 

"Yes, ma'am," she said almost imperceptibly. 

"Good girl. Everything will be just fine. You're safe here." 

Sally said goodbye to Charlotte and Bill and left the house. 

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Bill called, already taking out a pot to heat up milk. 

"I do!" Charlotte told him. "How about you, sweet pea?" Aubrey shrugged. "Bill makes the best hot chocolate. How many marshmallows do you want? I want eight." 

"Eight?" Aubrey said, her eyes big. "I want only four. Please." 

"Four for Aubrey and eight for Char. Coming right up." 

"While we wait for him, you want to see your room?" 

Aubrey shrugged again, retreating back to her quiet shell. She did follow Charlotte to the couch though but chose the cushion on the opposite end. 

"I bought a few things that I think you might like. We can wait though." 

After a few more minutes, Aubrey decided to speak again. "Why do you want me?" 

Charlotte thought a moment. "You need a home, sweet pea. We have a home and we want someone to share it with." 

"No one ever wanted me before," she said in almost a whisper. 

"We do," Charlotte told her, almost in tears. The poor thing. "We want you here with us and that will never change." 

"What are you ladies talking about?" Bill asked as he walked over with three mugs of hot cocoa, setting them on the table. 

"Just that we want Aubrey with us." 

"Of course we do. Now let's watch Cinderella and drink our hot cocoa. How does that sound?" 

….. 

Later, Charlotte took Aubrey into her bedroom to show her around. She hadn't made the bed yet. She thought maybe Aubrey might like to pick what sheets and pillowcases she wanted. 

There were white sheets and yellow but in the middle were purple ones.

"Purple?" Aubrey asked, looking up at her. 

"I thought you might like those. A little birdie told me you like purple." 

"A birdie named Sally?" 

"Well, aren't you a smartie? Yes, Sally let me in on that." 

"What else?" 

"Not a lot. I'll let you tell me if you want to. How does that sound?" Aubrey nodded. 

Charlotte handed her the sheets. "Soft, aren't they?" 

"Never had sheets before," she mumbled. 

"No? Well, first time for everything." She showed her how to put the sheets on the bed and then she showed her where her nightgown was. "So, tomorrow night, we will make sure you get a bath. Tonight, we can skip it. Why don't you change and I'll come back in a few minutes, ok?" 

Aubree stared at her nightgown and then back at Charlotte. "Can you help me?" 

"Sure, sweetie." Charlotte closed the door and walked back over to the bed where she sat down. "Its ok, Aubrey. You're safe here." Aubrey sat down on the floor and buried her head in her knees. "Honey, it's ok. We will take this one step at a time. What do you normally wear to bed?" 

"This." 

"Do you have more clothes?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Ok, so this is what we will do. We need to wash what you have on. Including your underwear. You can help me, ok?" 

Aubrey nodded. 

"I have a new pair of underwear and this nightgown for you to wear to bed. Then, in the morning, these clothes will be all clean." 

"How?" 

"I'll show you. The first step is taking off the old ones and putting on the new ones." 

Charlotte walked her through the steps, trying to ignore how badly she felt for the poor child and trying to concentrate on how much she and Bill could help her. 

She showed her how to put the clothes in the washer, along with some of her own and Bill's clothes, and let her pour in the good smelling detergent. "Ok, now, we will shut the lid and push this button and then this one." Aubrey did as she was told and then they heard the water start to fill. 

"How are you ladies doing?" Bill asked as he peeked in the laundry room. 

Aubrey stared up at him with her dark brown eyes and shrugged. 

Charlotte smiled. "Just fine, dear. We got Aubrey changed for bed and now we are doing laundry so she will have nice clean clothes in the morning." 

"That sounds good. Should we read a story or two before bed?" 

"You have books?" she stared up at him with wonder. 

"Oh yes. Let's go look. We have a whole room of them and you have a whole shelf just for you." 

….. 

That night, Aubrey started out trying to sleep in her bed, with her nice clean sheets and warm blankets. Every time she closed her eyes though, she saw the police man taking away her father. He had told her to hide in the closet and not make a sound whenever anyone came over, so she had done that but she could see them taking away the only person that she had that could take care of her, if that's what you could call it. She had no idea what she had been missing until now. Is this house and these people what a family and a home was supposed to be like? 

They said she was safe, but she felt exposed laying in the bed so she got up and walked over to the closet and opened the door. She sat down, closed the door, rolled up in a ball and went to sleep. 

Charlotte got up in the middle of the night to check on her. Something told her she might need her. She peeked in her door and saw the empty bed and immediately panicked. She checked under the bed and thought maybe she would have gone to the bathroom but she wasn't there either. 

"Calm down, Char," she whispered to herself. Maybe she was just hiding somewhere. Closet! Charlotte slowly opened the closet door and let out a sigh of relief. The poor baby. It probably made her feel safe in there. 

Aubrey opened her eyes and sat up. "Please don't hurt me!" She covered her head with her arms as if she thought Charlotte was going to hit her. 

"Sweetheart, I would never do that. It's ok." Charlotte grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered the little girl. "If you want to sleep in the closet, you might as well make it comfortable, right?" Next she grabbed a pillow and another blanket for her to lay on. 

Instead of leaving her alone, Charlotte sat down on the outside of the closet. Her hand itched to hug her, to make sure she knew that she was loved and nothing would hurt her but she thought that might scare her at this point. 

"It's ok. Just close your eyes. I'm going to be right here." 

Aubrey looked at her, a little less fear in her eyes, and laid down, both blankets covering her. After a moment, keeping her eyes on Charlotte, she stuck her tiny hand out from under the blanket, palm up. 

Charlotte took her hand immediately.


	60. Chapter 60

CHRISTMAS MORNING 

Bill went in search of his girls. That made him smile. He had girls, plural. What he found made him pull out his phone and snap a picture. He found Aubrey in the closet, sleeping comfortably and Charlotte on the floor by the closet. What caught his eye the most and tugged at his heart was the sight of their hands, holding on to each other. That's what he took a picture of, no faces. It was his job to keep her safe and that meant no pictures with her face. 

Aubrey's little hand held gently in Charlotte's. The trust was there that she was safe in the small gesture and that made him so very happy. 

He quietly stepped away and went out to the living room to turn on the Keurig for their coffee and then he started to think about breakfast. 

Inside the closet, Aubrey stirred, opening her eyes. She was warm. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up warm. 

Charlotte woke up too and groaned. Fifty eight year olds generally shouldn't sleep on the floor unless they wanted to be stiff and in pain. Then she remembered the child whose hand she still held. She looked at Aubrey and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Aubrey." Yes, she was worth the stiffness. 

Aubrey didn't have any memories of having Christmas before, so she didn't have any expectations. 

"Should we go see what yummy food Bill is making us? We can eat it by the fire, how does that sound?" 

Aubrey nodded. "I…Um. I need to go." 

"To the bathroom?" Aubrey nodded. "Ok, sweetie. You do that and I'll go to my bathroom and I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

A few moments later, Charlotte emerged into the kitchen with Aubrey's hand in hers. "Good morning, Bill," Charlotte greeted. 

He smiled and turned, slapping the towel over his shoulder. "My beautiful girls. Merry Christmas." He came over and kissed Charlotte and then the top of Aubrey's head. "This is going to be a good day, Aubrey." 

"It is?" 

"Yes, it is. First, I'm making waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and then bacon." 

"Can we eat by the fire?" she asked, recalling what Charlotte had told her. 

"Sure thing. We will eat by the fire and then its time to open presents." 

Another thing Aubrey wasn't accustomed to. Everything was so different here, she was kind of overwhelmed. Her Daddy always told her she talked too much so she decided to just be quiet about all of it. 

…. 

Elizabeth stood at the living room window, staring out into the snow. It was still snowing. She estimated they had at least a foot and it was drifting so it was hard to be accurate. 

William came in the door, stomping his feet and brushing the snow off his coat. He had gone out to look for Harvey. He hadn't returned from his morning walk to do his business one hour before. She was worried. 

"Dad?" 

"I found him, Beth." 

"Where is he? He has to be frozen." 

"I'm sorry, honey. He's gone." 

"What?" she gasped, tears immediately running down her face. "He was fine. I mean, he's old and his arthritis…" 

"Mama?" Joey reached up for her when he saw her tears. He was so sensitive, just like his father. She picked him up and cuddled him, Joey touching her tears with his fingertip. 

"I'm ok, baby." He laid his head on her shoulder and grabbed onto her hair, twisting his fingers in the curls. He did that to fall asleep. It was a comfort to him and now it helped her too. "Where is he, Dad?" 

"I left him where he was. Just behind the barn." 

She nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Jack." 

"I can do it, if you want," William offered. 

"Tell me what?" Jack asked from the door. He sighed and removed his boots and wet coat so he could greet his family. 

"Dada!" Joey said, pointing. 

"Hi, buddy!" He kissed his cheek and then Elizabeth's lips, lingering. "Merry Christmas, beautiful. Hey, why the tears?" 

William left the room so they could have some time. 

"Jack, its Harv. He went out to do his business and he didn't come back." 

"It's ok, I'll look for him." 

"No, Jack. Dad found him. He's gone." 

Jack's eyes filled with tears. He nodded and sat down. It was as if the last piece of his father was gone. Yes, his ring was on his finger but Harv had pulled him from the despair of losing his father and now… 

Elizabeth put Joey on the floor and knelt in front of Jack. "Honey, I'm sorry." 

He wrapped his arms around her and let the tears run their course. After a few moments, he pulled back and kissed her long and slow. "I missed you, Elizabeth." 

"Not as much as I missed you." 

"Dada!" Fin ran in and attacked them both with a giggle. "Home," she grinned, dimples popping. 

"Yes, I am, sweet pea." Seeing Fin helped him feel a tiny bit better. Who could resist her dimples? 

Jack's phone buzzed. He opened the text. "Got a big surprise. Here's a hint," Jack read. Then he opened saw the picture. Two hands, holding each other. One larger and light, one, a child's, darker toned. "Interesting." He showed Elizabeth. "From Pop." 

"Oh! They got her," she whispered. 

"Who?" 

"I'll let them tell you." Charlotte had spilled the beans a week before when they had gotten the call. Elizabeth had promised not to tell anyone. "I'm so glad you're safe," she told him with another kiss. 

A while later, Bill's big four wheel drive truck pulled into their drive. Elizabeth opened the front door just as they stepped on the porch, Bill holding Aubrey. 

"Come in, Merry Christmas!" 

"Hi, sweetie," Bill said, kissing her cheek. "Boy it's cold out there." 

"Come in and warm yourselves by the fire, then. Jack's making hot chocolate for everyone." 

"Pop pop pop pop!" Fin cried running in circles around them. "Pop home!" 

Elizabeth chuckled. Fin loved to say his name, thinking it sounded funny. 

Bill put Aubrey down and helped her out of her shoes and thin coat. Elizabeth wished she had warmer things to give her. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Beth, if you want." 

Charlotte picked up Fin and hugged her tight. "Hi, Finny. It's good to see you." Aubrey looked up at Charlotte holding the little person she called Finny. Aubrey felt something in her tummy, like she wanted to be the one Charlotte was holding. She didn't say anything though, remembering her Daddy's words.

Elizabeth held out her hand to Aubrey. "Let's go sit by the fire." Aubrey took her hand slowly and followed her dutifully. 

Jack was sitting by the fire in his chair, Joey on his lap. Jack hadn't noticed his parents come, he just watched the flames dancing, thinking about Harvey. 

"Jack?" Charlotte put Fin down and walked over to her son. Jack turned his head and saw his mom, which brought on more tears. "Oh! Son, what is it?" 

He wiped his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to say the words. 

Charlotte kissed the top of his head and tilted his chin up so he would look at her. Then she knew. The sadness was evident. "Harv?" He nodded. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." 

Aubrey had been watching the whole thing. She didn't know exactly who he was but Charlotte had called him "son" so that helped. But he was a man. Why was he crying? Aubrey looked at Elizabeth, questioning. 

"His dog, Harvey, died. He was his best friend." 

"Sad," Aubrey said. She knew that she had been sad when her Mama had left but she barely remembered. Weirdly, it had been a bit of a relief when her Daddy had been taken away by the cops a few weeks before. She had never had a pet or anything so she didn't know what that felt like to lose one. Apparently it hurt though. 

The rest of the morning, Aubrey sat quietly watching. The sad man always held either the little boy or little girl on his lap. He didn't say much. However, everyone else was happier. They sang songs and ate food and opened presents. 

"This is for you, sweetheart," Elizabeth told her, holding out a small purple bag. 

"Me?" 

"Yes. I hope you like it." 

"Its purple. It's my favorite. Thanks." 

"The bag is not the gift, Aubrey," Charlotte prompted. "Look inside." 

Aubrey did as she was told and pulled out a stuffed black and white kitten. It was like the doll Bill and Charlotte had given her. She didn't know what the purpose of it was. "Thank you," she told Beth, a small smile on her face. 

"Its to keep you company if you get sad or lonely," Beth whispered. Aubrey understood now. She nodded and held the kitten in her hands, stroking the fur. Lonely, she understood. Even with all the people around, she didn't feel like she belonged. She didn't look like them. They all had each other, but she didn't really have anyone, except the little object in her hands. 

Charlotte noticed Aubrey keeping to herself but watching. The poor thing looked lost. She sat down on the floor so her knees bumped Aubrey's. "You ok, Aubrey?" Aubrey shrugged, returning her eyes to her toy. Charlotte stood up and moved to the recliner by the fire and held out her hands to the little girl. Charlotte felt that they had a little trust after sleeping in the closet and Aubrey offering her hand. "Come here, sweetie." 

Aubrey looked at her, eyes questioning. Then she walked slowly over and allowed her to pick her up and put her on her lap. 

"I want you to know something, honey. You have me and Bill. You have my son, Jack, and his wife, Elizabeth. You have Elizabeth's parents and you even have Joey and Finny. All of us are yours now. You can trust us and we will take care of you and love you, ok?" 

Aubrey looked at her, her big brown eyes filling with tears. She felt something else now. She felt wanted. "Thank you." 

Jack watched his mom loving the beautiful little girl on her lap. His mom had lost a daughter many years before and now, she had a chance with another one. It was a bittersweet thing to see. 

Jack got up and laid Joey in the play pen and then went over to introduce himself. He knelt down by them and held out his hand. "Hi," he offered a smile. "I'm Jack. What's your name?" 

"Aubrey," she told him. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad you're here." 

"Why?" It still confused her that these people felt that way. As far as she's always been told, she was too noisy and talked too much. 

"Because you belong with us, our family. Pop and Charlotte will take good care of you." 

He stood and bent down to kiss his mom's cheek. "Love you, Ma." 

"Love you, son." 

….. 

JULIE AND MIKE'S HOUSE 

It was the twins first Christmas and it had been perfect. The babies wouldn't remember it but Julie and Mike certainly would. The house was decorated, but not overly, however, Mike had strategically hung mistletoe in a few rooms and had already stolen a few kisses. 

Mike pulled out a small box and left it on the island with a single pink rose on top. They had agreed to not spend more than fifty dollars each on gifts for each other and he had stuck to that. 

Julie came into the kitchen after putting the babies down for their afternoon naps. "What's this?" 

"Your present, babe," he told her kissing her yet again. 

"You know that you gave me those angels down the hall and they are the only presents I'll ever need, besides you of course." 

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Julie. I feel the same, but I wanted to get this for you." 

He handed it to her expectantly. She smiled and lifted the lid. "Oh, sweetie. It's amazing." It was a mother and child necklace depicting a mother with her arms around two children. She had her eye on one but she never allowed herself to buy it, knowing keeping to a budget was important. 

She put the box down and kissed him this time, deep and passionate. A moment later, she turned and lifted her hair as he fastened the clasp at her neck. 

"Ready for your present?" 

"Sure." 

She guided him to the bar stool by the island and then handed him a picture album. She had worked weeks, getting it perfect. Finally in the last week she had finished and was super excited to get his reaction. 

The first picture was the ultrasound that showed the twins. Then the next showed pictures that had been taken throughout her pregnancy with them. As the pictures went on, Claire and Kendall's first attempt at solid food was shown, including one where the food had ended up all over Mike's shirt and face. "That was a good one," he told her with a laugh. 

Next showed a picture of Mike sleeping on the couch, both girls asleep on his chest. "I love this one," she told him. "It shows what an amazing father you are." 

"They're amazing," he told her. As tiring and stressful as the last year had been, he wouldn't give up a single moment of staying home with them. He was grateful for every day he had them. 

The last picture made him pause. The letters on the page said, "Coming soon, this summer" under a picture of Julie, her hand on her tummy. 

"What? Julie?" 

She smiled and nodded. "In June." 

They hadn't talked about a third, having one or not, but she wasn't upset about it. She hoped he was ok with it. 

He picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her again and again. He was speechless. 

"So you're happy?" she asked with a laugh as he set her down. 

"Yes. I'm just…" He shook his head and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Very happy. Thank you."


	61. Chapter 61

"What about this one, Aubrey? Its purple," Charlotte told her, hoping she would give her opinion. The child was so quiet and that left Charlotte always guessing how she felt or what she wanted. "Honey, I need you to use your words. These clothes are for school and I want you to like what you wear." 

Aubrey looked at the shirt. There were too many choices and she didn't get to pick her clothes usually. This was so overwhelming. 

She looked at the rack of shirts and just picked one. Red. Then she handed it to Charlotte, hoping that meant they could go back to the house. 

"Ok. That's a start. We need at least four more shirts, two pairs of Jeans, socks, underwear, a coat, boots, and mittens." 

The words made Aubrey's head spin. "Can you just pick?" she asked quietly. 

Aubrey sat down in a chair that was next to them and stared at her hands.

Charlotte tried to see things from Aubrey's perspective. Likely she had never gone to the store and picked out clothes for herself. It was probably very overwhelming. "Sure, sweetie." 

Aubrey stayed quiet while trying on boots and picking her coat and mittens. Charlotte just did her best. 

"Let's go get lunch, Aubrey. Are you hungry?" 

Aubrey shrugged. "I guess." 

Charlotte found a bench in the middle of the mall and sat down, patting the seat next to her. "Aubrey, can I ask you something?" Aubrey looked up at her and nodded. "Why are you being so quiet?" 

"My Daddy said that I talk too much and grownups aren't interested in what I have to say. He told me it's better not to talk." 

"Well, you know what? That was your Daddy's rule but it's certainly not mine or Bill's. We want to know what you think. For example, did you really like that red shirt you picked out?" Aubrey looked up at her, unsure. "You can tell me. Remember, I want to know what you think." 

"No. I don't like red. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. We will just go return it. Did you like the other things I picked out?" 

"Some of them." 

"Ok, let's go out to the car and look through everything. That way I'll know what you like and don't. Then we can go get something to eat. Deal?" 

"Yeah. I'm hungry." 

"So am I! What is your favorite thing ever to eat?" 

….. 

That night after the kids were in bed, Elizabeth found Jack in the living room, staring at the fire, in the dark. 

"Honey?" 

"Yeah." 

She sat down next to him on the couch. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." She touched his cheek, knowing he was missing his dad and Harv. 

"I'm so sorry about Harv. Maybe I should have gone out with him or something." 

"Its not your fault. He was old. It was time." 

"Want me to cheer you up?" 

"You can try." 

She stood and took his hand, turning off lights as they left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. 

"Babe, where are we going?" he whispered. 

"You'll see." As soon as she shut the door behind them she lit a candle on the dresser and carried it into the bathroom. Then she locked the door and turned off the light. 

She reached down and turned the hot water on in the tub. Next she poured in the vanilla bubble bath. 

"Babe, I took a shower this morning." 

"Not with me." She pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a silky black tank top that hugged her gorgeous body perfectly. 

"Good grief." He watched her take off his sweatpants, that she wore so well, revealing matching black, silky, lacy underwear. "My new favorites." 

"Are you feeling a little more cheery?" she flirted, slipping under the bubbles a moment later. 

"Uh yeah. Feeling good." 

"Good. Join me, cowboy." 

Instead of slipping in behind her, she told him to sit and lean on her for a change. She embraced him, kissed his temple and then his neck, tickled him with her fingertips, pampered him for a change. She wanted him to know that he was loved and cherished and appreciated. 

…. 

The next morning… 

Grace was feeling adventurous on their last day in Montana. She decided breakfast was something she would tackle. Fin was in her highchair babbling and eating eggs and bananas so she hadn't even heard Will come up behind her. 

"Morning, my love," he whispered as he kissed her neck. 

"Oh goodness. Will, there is a child in the room." 

Will turned her around and smiled. "Pretty sure Fin has seen her share of affection. Ever met her parents?" 

"You may have a poi…" His lips stopped her from saying anything resembling words for the next few moments. "Holy moly," she mumbled, trying to recover. "What was that for?" 

"Because you look beautiful this morning." Grace blushed. 

"Nonsense." 

"And because there is a bit of mistletoe right up there." He pointed above her head. 

Grace looked up. "Did you put that there?" 

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure it was strategic on someone's part. Wouldn't surprise me if it's still hanging there next time we visit." 

Grace put a large pile of eggs in a bowl and turned around. "Will, come here." He walked closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him this time. 

"Ahem," Jack said with a laugh when his in-laws stepped apart. "I see you're making good use of the mistletoe." 

"Couldn't help myself," Will told him with a smirk. "She's always this beautiful in the morning." 

"Will, really!" Grace said, her face getting redder. "I made eggs, Jack. Help yourself." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"And you behave," she told William, "or you don't get any." 

"Yes, dear," he said with a smirk. 

"Good morning, everyone," Elizabeth said carrying Joey into the kitchen and putting him in his highchair. 

Jack walked by, kissed Elizabeth good morning and sat down to give Joey some food. "Hey, bud. Hungry?" He nodded and smiled. Jack put some eggs in front of him and then took a bite of his own meal. 

"What's everyone doing today?" Elizabeth asked as she nursed a cup of coffee. 

"Your father and I are headed to Julie and Mike's to see the girls," Grace told them. "What about you, Beth?" 

"I have laundry and grocery shopping to tackle before anything else." 

"I'll help," Jack suggested, a sparkle in his eye. 

"Maybe with the grocery shopping. You could take Finny." 

"You don't want help with the laundry?" 

"Your kind of help usually is just distracting me and….nevermind." She turned red and stood to make herself some toast. The last time he "helped" with laundry, he ended up insisting the clothes she had on needed to be washed too leaving her way underdressed for the chore. Not that she was really complaining. 

"Ok, I'll take Fin shopping. Do you have a list?" 

"Not yet. I'll text it to you." 

….. 

Aubrey wandered into the kitchen and stood and watched Bill. He was humming, a towel over his shoulder, and an apron around his waist. He seemed like a happy man. 

He turned and saw her. "Hi, sweetie. Wanna help me make breakfast?" 

"I can't cook." 

"Because you don't know how. I can teach you." 

"Its dangerous." Her daddy had told her that so she never went in the kitchen. 

"It can be, but as long as you have a grown up in here with you, it will be fine." He held out his hand and she took it. "Do you like pancakes?" He lifted her on the counter and handed her a bowl with something gooey in it. Then he gave her a big spoon. 

"I don't know." 

He poured in chocolate chips and her eyes got big. "Trust me, girls like chocolate, especially Charlotte. Ok, now if you stir, I can heat up the pan." 

She watched him work a bit more, still humming, a smile on his face. "Pop?" 

"Yes, baby doll?" 

"Thank you for letting me live here." 

He stopped and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. I'm really glad you are." He was. The fact she called him Pop warmed his heart. 

"Good morning," Charlotte greeted. 

"Morning, dear," Bill said, kissing her cheek. 

Charlotte walked over and looked in Aubrey's bowl. "Is that chocolate I see?" 

"Yes. Pop said it's your favorite." 

"Well, Pop is right. But it also needs whipped cream and maple syrup." 

"And bacon?" Aubrey said, excited for more of the salty meat she had eaten the last few days. 

"Absolutely." 

"Can we eat by the fire again?" 

"Yep! And then I have a surprise," Bill said, a sparkle in his eyes. 

…. 

An hour later, Charlotte, Bill, and Aubrey went to the local pet shelter. 

"Why are they all in jail?" Aubrey asked as they wandered between cages. 

"This keeps them separated from the other ones and safe so they don't get lost," Charlotte told her. 

"Oh. They look sad," she said quietly, looking at a black puppy staring up at her. 

"They need families." 

"Like I did?" 

"Yes." 

"Why are we here?" 

Bill knelt in front of her and looked in her eyes. "I was thinking maybe you'd like someone to take care of." 

"I can have a puppy?" 

"I was thinking maybe a kitten." 

"Can I have two? I don't want it to get lonely while I'm in school." 

"Two?" Bill smiled up at Charlotte. She knew he would cave. "Ok, let's get two." 

"Yay!" Aubrey said, more excited than they had ever seen her. 

They went into a room where a bunch of kittens were climbing all over the cat trees and tunnels around the room. There had to be at least eight or ten. "How will you choose?" 

Aubrey looked down and found a orange one winding around her ankles. "I like this one." She picked it up and petted it. 

"That's Mango," a voice told them from the doorway. "She's about 4 months old." 

"Are they all spayed or neutered?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yes, ma'am," the young woman confirmed. "They also have been tested for heartworm, feline leukemia, and have had their shots." The woman knelt down and smiled at Aubrey. "And, today is buy one kitten and get one free." 

"Pop?" 

"Yes, baby doll. You can get two," he confirmed again. 

The kitten had snuggled into Aubrey's arms and was sleeping. 

Charlotte picked up a gray striped kitten and laughed as it tried to eat her hair. "I like this one, Aubrey. What do you think?" 

"Ok." Aubrey smiled at Charlotte. "What's that one's name?" 

"Luna. She's a little older, about six months." 

So, an hour later, Charlotte, Bill, Aubrey, Mango, and Luna were on their way to the pet store to get supplies. 

Charlotte and Aubrey ran in and bought a litter box, cat litter, cat food, two food/water bowls, some toys, and a cat tree. 

The cat tree was pushed out in a separate cart than the rest of the supplies because it was so large and then put in the bed of the truck. 

Then they went home. Aubrey couldn't believe she had a home with two really nice people and two kittens in all of three days. 

"Charlotte?" 

"Yeah, sweetie?" 

"When do I start school?" 

"January 2nd. That's in six days." 

"Ok. Are you gonna take me to my classroom?" 

"Actually Pop is. He works there." 

"He does?" 

"Yep, I'm the principal," Bill told her. 

"Oh." 

"Do you want me to come too?" Charlotte asked her. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, I will." 

….. 

Grace and William arrived at Mike and Julie's around lunch time. 

They rang the bell and waited. After a few moments, Julie opened the door. "Mom, Dad? Oh, come in." 

"Honey, are you sick?" Grace asked. Julie looked pale, almost green, and she was still in her bathrobe. 

"Kinda. This wasn't how we wanted to tell you but I'm pregnant. Morning sickness hasn't been too bad until today." 

Julie held up one finger and dashed down the hall, her hand over her mouth.

Grace smiled at Will. "Wow." 

Two naked, redheaded, almost eleven month olds crawled into the room. 

"Girls. Give Daddy a break, please?" Mike asked following them into the room. 

"Need some help?" William asked with a laugh. 

"I would appreciate that, yes." 

William scooped up Claire, he was pretty sure it was, in his arms. "Gotcha," he said, kissing her rosy cheek. 

Mike grabbed Kendall and expertly put a diaper on her. Grace took the other diaper and helped Will with Claire. 

"What do you want them to wear?" 

"There are sleepers in their nursery. Yellow for Claire, pink for Kendall." 

"Ok, but is this Claire?" Grace asked. 

"Nope, that's Kendall." 

"Shoot. We need to visit more often." She took Kendall into the nursery and put her in the pink sleeper. 

A few minutes later, bibs on, both girls were in their highchairs drinking bottles.

Julie walked out in sweats this time, her hair pulled back. "Sorry about that." 

"Its ok. Do you need anything?" Grace wondered. 

"No. I'm ok." 

Mike walked over. "Since Julie's sick and you are both here, would you mind if I went to the store? We are out of almost everything." 

"Of course. We will watch the girls." 

"Thank you." 

Julie got up and handed him a very organized accordion file. "Here's the coupon folder." 

"Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

He kissed her forehead and then the top of the girls heads. "Bye, girls. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."


	62. Chapter 62

Mike followed Julie's list which was in exact order corresponding to the coupons and aisles. She made things so easy for him. 

"Hey, bro!" Jack called from down the aisle. 

"Hey." He walked closer and saw Fin. "Hey, Finny." 

"Hi!" she said with a wave. 

"You got out without the kids. Amazing." 

"Grace and William showed up so they're watching them." 

"Where's Julie?" 

"She's there. Her morning sickness is hitting hard today." 

"Wait, she's pregnant? Congratulations!" 

"Thanks. I'm surprised Beth didn't tell you." 

"Probably sworn to secrecy." 

"Uh, dude, I think someone needs a change," he pointed to Fin. 

"Seriously? Every time I bring one of them to the store..." 

"I better get going too. See you soon." 

"Ok, bye, Mike." 

"Finny, did you go potty?" 

"Ew." 

"Ew is right. Ok, let's leave the cart here and go change you. Then we will come back in." 

…. 

Mike returned home with about six bags of items, but he was on budget because of his wife's ingenious coupon system. One of the best buys in his opinion was getting two cans of formula for the price of one. 

When he walked in, Grace and William each held a sleeping baby and Julie was missing in action. 

"She's asleep," Grace whispered, reading his mind. 

He nodded and made another trip to the car. When he came back inside, Grace had already unpacked the groceries and folded up the paper bags. 

"Thanks, Grace." 

"You're welcome. I just want to say congratulations on the new baby. I'm happy for you and Julie." 

"And yourself?" he asked with a smile and a wink. 

"Well, yes of course. I couldn't be happier." 

"I'm excited too." 

Mike pulled out a thawed pork loin from the refrigerator and put it in a roasting pan, adding herbs and spices and some water before sliding it in the oven. 

"Dada!" 

"Yes, Claire?" 

Grace was amazed. The man knew which twin was calling for him without even looking. 

Claire had crawled over to him and stood, holding on to his pant leg. He dried his hands after washing them and picked her up. "Hi, sweet pea. Did you have a good nap?" 

Apparently she was still tired because she snuggled into his neck and fell asleep again as he continued putting groceries away. 

"You're a wonderful father, Michael," Grace said, kissing his cheek. 

"Some days." 

"Everyday," Julie said as she joined them. "From day one, I have had the best husband and they have had the most amazing father. We are so incredibly lucky." 

Mike stared at his wife, her red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and his sweats hiding the evidence of their new family member. She looked gorgeous. He received her kiss and wrapped his arm around her. "Feeling better?" 

"Much. You got a lot of stuff." 

"I did, but thanks to you and your coupons we stayed on budget." 

"Great!" 

William walked in with a whimpering Kendall. Julie reached for her. "Hi, honey. What's wrong?" 

"She woke up and realized I wasn't you or Mike," William said with a chuckle. 

"Thank you and Mom for watching them. I really needed that nap." 

"And it's much much easier to go grocery shopping without two babies, so I appreciate it too," Mike said. "And I saw Jack and Fin at the store." 

….. 

Jack's first trip in from the car was Fin. She ran to find Joey and her mom as soon as he put her on the floor. 

As soon as he heard Elizabeth say hi to her, he headed back out to get the groceries. 

Jack brought in his bags and set them on the counter. 

"Jack?" Elizabeth had taken the kids upstairs. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Can you watch the kids for a minute?" 

"Where are you?" 

"In the bathroom. I could use a few less eyes on me at this moment." He laughed and went to retrieve the kids. 

"Come on, guys. Want a snack?" 

Joey begged to be carried so he carried him and watched as Fin turned around and backed down the stairs. "Good job, baby." 

Once she got to the floor, Jack locked the gate and put them in their chairs. 

"Hey, Jack?" 

"Yeah, hon." 

"Mom and Dad leave today and since we didn't get to go out, let's get pizza or Chinese and have a movie night." 

"Nemo!" Fin yelled, clapping her hands. 

"Nemo for them," Jack agreed, "And then which movie for us?" 

"An Affair to Remember?" 

"Deal." 

Elizabeth thought a romantic movie by the fire, snuggled in Jack's arms, sounded perfect. 

…. 

They said goodbye to Grace and William, promising that during the summer, before their annual road trip, they would make the trip to Madison, and then ordered the pizza for their movie night. An hour later, Fin enjoyed little pieces of breadstick and some fruit that Jack cut up for her. Joey nursed and fell asleep halfway through the movie. 

Once the movie was done, the kids were in bed, and Elizabeth had slipped on something comfy, she met Jack in the dark living room for their movie. 

Jack wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You're not going to fall asleep are you?" 

"There is a good chance," she said. 

"Maybe we should just go upstairs now." 

"I really would like to watch this. I will try to stay awake." He knew her. She would probably be asleep before ten minutes passed. He didn't really mind. Just being with her, in the quiet, was great. It didn't happen all that often anymore. He always had school at night or the babies were up. The alone times were few and far between. "Babe? Are you going to start the movie?" 

"I'm kind of enjoying the quiet. It's never this quiet except when we're sleeping." 

"That is true." 

"Let's just enjoy the fire for awhile." She looked up at him and smiled. "What?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

BILL AND CHARLOTTE'S HOUSE

The other nights since she had come to live with the Avery's, she started out in her bed, but eventually Aubrey ended up in the closet. This time though, the kittens kept her company. 

Mango on one side and Luna on the other. Between the kittens and the Avery's, she was surrounded by love. Aubrey almost didn't know how to handle it. Instead of shutting down though, she voiced her concerns and feelings. 

Bill smiled at her after finishing her story. "Good night, baby doll. Sleep well, ok?" 

"Pop?" 

"Yes?" 

"I feel funny." 

"What do you mean? Your tummy?" 

"No. Well, maybe a little. You told me that you want me here. You buy me things. You kiss my forehead and read me stories. Now I have two kitties." 

"All those things are true." 

"Why me? Why are you doing those things?" 

"That's how people show love. I think all these things are things you need. You need clothes for school. You need kisses so that you know that I care about you. The kitties…well, I thought you needed a friend or two." 

She didn't know why for sure, but she had seen Charlotte wrap her arms around Pop and say she loved him. She didn't know if she loved him yet but she felt like she needed to say thank you so she slowly got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Bill fought his tears and gently hugged the little girl back. Then she pulled back and kissed his forehead. She didn't use her words but he knew that her rare demonstration of affection meant she was grateful. 

"Goodnight, baby doll," he told her again, once she was back under the covers. "See you in the morning." 

She nodded and turned on her side. 

Bill walked into the hall, leaving her door partway open for the kittens to escape and then went to make his and Charlotte's tea. 

"Bill?" 

"Yeah." 

"What's keeping you?" 

"Aubrey. I read her a story and then she just started asking questions." He turned and looked at Charlotte. "She hugged me, Char. I don't know if she knows exactly what she wanted to tell me with the hug, but I felt like we had a breakthrough, you know?" He quickly blinked his eyes, to clear the tears from his eyes. "I already love her, Char." She nodded and hugged him. 

"I know. I do too." 

"She belongs here. With us. And those crazy kittens." He chuckled. 

"She certainly does." 

…. 

January 2

Aubrey was dragging her feet. She was nervous about school. She hadn't been to school in about a year so she was in first grade, instead of second. She didn't know any of the kids. 

"Baby doll, we need to leave in about ten minutes. Are you finished eating?" Pop asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, why don't you go brush your teeth and get your coat and boots on?" 

She walked slowly into the bathroom and did as he asked. She knew he would make her go and that she needed to be brave, but she didn't feel brave.

Luna meowed at her feet, rubbing against her leg. She would miss her kitties while she was away but at least they had each other and Charlotte. 

"Aubrey, you ready?" 

"No." 

"Nervous?" 

"I don't think I am ready to go to school. Maybe I should just stay home." 

"That's not an option, sweetie, but we can talk while we go. I will sit in the back while Pop drives." 

Aubrey stared out the window as he pulled out of the driveway a few moments later. "What if they don't like me?" 

"Someone would be crazy not to like you," Pop said from the front. 

"What if I get scared?" 

"You will be ok." Charlotte held out her hand for Aubrey to take. "I am going to walk with you to your classroom and make sure you are comfortable before I leave." 

"Promise?" 

"Of course." 

And she did. Charlotte walked with her to the classroom, showing her where the bathroom was on the way down the hall. Then she walked up to the teacher and introduced herself and Aubrey. Then she walked her to her table where her seat was and showed her where to hang her coat and bag. 

"This is a nice room, don't you think?" Charlotte asked her. 

"I guess." 

"There is even a reading corner." 

"I don't read good." 

Charlotte knelt down in front of her. "Honey, listen. You will get better and Mrs. Ramsey will help you if you get stuck. Practice helps. Maybe at night before you sleep, we can practice and then you will get better." 

Aubrey looked over at the rest of the kids who were all finding their seats. She didn't know them. They were all strangers. 

Charlotte pulled her into a hug. "Have a good time, ok? I can't wait to hear all about your day." 

"Pop is going to bring me home?" 

"Yep. I love you, sweetheart." 

Aubrey hugged her tighter and then walked over to her table to sit down. 

….. 

Julie left to go to work, grateful she didn't feel sick. She was far enough along where it should be easing a bit. 

It was hard to leave them, knowing they weren't feeling good. Claire was cutting a tooth on the top and Kendall's ear was bugging her. They were whimpering and begging to be held when she had to leave. Mike promised to keep her apprised of how they were doing. 

Instead, about an hour after the doctor's office opened, Mike called. She could hear both girls crying in the background. 

"Babe, what's going on?" 

"I think maybe I should bring them in. Both of them are pulling on their ears and they wont stop crying." 

"Well, Dr. Shepherd has one opening but it's not until 1pm." 

"We will take it." 

"Ok, see you then." 

Mike was struggling with his emotions. It was very hard to see both babies in pain and miserable. He had taken their temperatures and both were elevated, but not overly concerning. They were congested though so it could be a cold and ear infections. 

Their appointment wasn't until 1 which was three hours away, so he gave them each a dose of tylenol and a bottle and rocked them to sleep. 

Julie worried about them but kept telling herself they were with their dad who was an EMT. He knew how to take care of them. 

By the time 1 o'clock rolled around, she took her lunch so she could help Mike with the girls. As soon as he walked in the door, both girls wanted her. She held out her arms and took them. "Oh, sweeties. You feel warm." 

"They've been upset." His tone suggested irritation. Her guess was he was overwhelmed. This was the girl's first illness and he was their daily caregiver. It was bound to get to him. 

"Michael," she said quietly. "They're ok." 

"I'm sorry," he told her, kissing her softly. "Its hard." 

"Claire and Kendall?" Daisy, the nurse, called, opening the door for them. "Oh, Julie, they're gorgeous." 

"Thank you." 

When they were settled in an exam room, Julie put them down on the exam table but they whimpered. "Its ok." She took two blocks out of the diaper bag Mike was carrying and handed them to them to play with. "Let's play with these." 

She turned to him and held her arms out to hug him. "You ok?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok," Dr. Shepherd said as he walked in. "Let's take a look at these beautiful girls of yours, Julie."


	63. Chapter 63

It turned out the girls each had a cold that had gone into an ear infection.  
Needless to say they were miserable. The only thing that seemed to relax them was constant motion until they fell asleep. So, Mike held them both and walked around the house, in and out of rooms, then when his feet got tired, he sat in the rocking chair. When they fell asleep he was able to put them down and work on his homework and everything else that needed to get done around the house. 

When Julie got home, they all were asleep in the big bed. She knew Mike's online class started at seven pm so she pulled the roast out of the oven and mashed the potatoes so he could eat first. She made up a plate for him and set it at his spot at the table. Then she wandered in to see him. 

"Hey, sweetie." She gently nudged his shoulder to wake him. He didn't move at all. "Baby, wake up." 

His eyes popped open. "Huh?" 

"Hi. You have an hour before your class. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." 

"I will bring our plates in. We can eat dinner in here." 

He sat up as she left the room. He was starting to get a sore throat himself, so he must have caught it from the same place the girls had. He touched their foreheads. Not too hot. The Tylenol must be doing its job along with the antibiotics. 

"You feeling ok?" she asked, handing him his plate. 

"My throat is getting sore." 

She kissed his forehead. "A little warm." 

He put his plate on the bedside table and laid back down. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep." 

"You have your class soon. Do you want me to wake you up?" 

"Yeah. About five minutes before." 

She tried but he slept hard, his head hotter when she checked on him an hour later. 

She gave the girls their medicine and gave them a bath and then laid them in their crib with bottles. "Night, my little punkin heads. Hope you feel better tomorrow." 

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and then she went to the medicine cabinet and took a bottle of tylenol. She set it next to him on the table and then laid down next to him, feeling the heat from his body. 

"Babe?" he mumbled. 

"Yeah, sweetie." 

"I feel awful. I think I'll go sleep in the living room. I don't want you to get sick." 

"I'll take my chances." She rolled so she was facing away and then grabbed his arm, pulling it around her waist. "I don't want to sleep apart." 

"Jules, you're pregnant and you can't take any medicines. I'll go sleep out there. I love you." He sat up and moaned, taking a minute to get his strength up to move. Then he grabbed the bottle of water and Tylenol and took a couple.

"Thank you." 

The next time Mike woke up, he was so cold, and yet hot. He knew his fever must be high but he couldn't get up to check. He drifted back off to sleep because that was all he felt like doing. 

He had no idea that Julie stayed home from work to take care of him and the girls. 

"Michael," he heard her say. He just groaned in response. "Honey, you need to eat this so you can take more tylenol." 

"Not hungry." 

"Honey, listen. Its soup. You need to get your strength up." 

"The girls. They need me." 

"They're ok. I'm taking care of them today." 

"They're crying!" he told her, trying to sound forceful but it came out in almost a whisper. 

"No, babe. They're asleep." 

"I heard them. Claire. Her ear hurts." 

"I gave her medicine. She's just fine. You aren't." She slipped a pillow behind his head and held a mug to his lips. "Drink, Michael." 

It tasted good and it was hot. "Thank you." 

She kissed his forehead. "You are burning up." She aimed the temporal thermometer at his head. "102.6." 

"You need to go to work. I'll get up." He attempted to get up. 

"No no no," she told him, pushing him gently back down. "I took the day off to take care of all three of you." 

"You should have saved it for maternity leave." 

"Ok, grumpy. I have plenty of time off and one or two days won't make that big a difference. Drink." He sipped a few more times and laid back. 

"One day. I'll be good as new tomorrow." 

"If you say so." 

"I do." He closed his eyes and started drifting off. 

"Before you sleep, take more tylenol." 

…. 

"AAAAACHEW!" Mike now had a doozie of a cold, feeling less awful because his fever was down, but now he was sneezing and coughing and he resembled Rudolph. 

Claire giggled at him, thinking his sneeze was funny. 

"Oh, you think I'm funny, girly?" 

"Dadadada," she babbled. She stood next to the couch, hanging on to the cushion. Then she let go and just stood there. 

"Look at you! That's great." He smiled at her grin, a few teeth on top and bottom. He couldn't believe the girls were almost a year old. 

Kendall crawled over and patted his knee. "Dadada!" 

"Hi, sweetie. Where's, Mama?" 

"I'm here. Just cleaning a bit," she called from behind the couch. "I'm good if you want to take a shower," she suggested. 

"Are you trying to tell me that I stink?" 

"Well, you've had a raging fever." 

"I don't know if I can stand up." 

"Maybe you should wait then. I'll get you something to eat." 

"Soup?" 

"Yep, just have to heat it up." 

About five minutes later, she brought him a mug of soup and sat down on the couch by his feet. "Thank you." 

"You know what? Next week we can find out if it's a boy or girl. But we've never decided if we want to or if it should be a surprise." 

"What do you think?" 

"Well, I think I want to know. We have girl clothes so if it's a boy, I'll know what we need to get." 

"Ok, then we will find out." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah. I didn't have a preference but what you said makes sense." 

"Are you wanting a boy?" 

"Kind of although my girls….they are the loves of my life, including you, of course." 

….. 

That night, Jack was doing his online class on the couch when Fin ran in. "Dada! Up!" She raised her arms to him. 

"Hi, babe." 

"Fin!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. She wandered in. "Sorry, hon. I can take her." 

"Its ok. I can hold her." 

"You sure?" He nodded so Elizabeth handed her a bottle and walked back out of the room. 

Fin watched the movement on the screen and pointed, her bottle in her mouth. 

"That's Daddy's teacher." He kissed her curls and returned his attention back to the instructor. 

About twenty minutes later, his class was done and Fin was asleep. He laid her on the couch, covered her with a blanket and started his paper he was supposed to write. 

Elizabeth came back downstairs around ten o'clock. She sat down and opened her book. 

"Hey," he whispered. 

"Hi. I'm just going to read. Do you mind if I stay?" 

"No, I was missing you so having you here is a good thing." 

"Missing me?" 

"Mmhmm. I'm doing a paper on various cancer treatments, of all things. That made me think of Grace which then made me think of you." 

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking back at the book she was holding. 

About midnight, Jack closed his laptop, confident that the research he had compiled would be more than adequate for the paper he would write the next day. "Elizabeth?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Let's go to bed." 

"Ok." 

The next morning Jack got up at six to make coffee and to start his paper. He had to be at dispatch at eleven so he had a few hours. 

He heard little footsteps upstairs way before he expected. He needed to work on his paper. It was due in a week. Once he wrote it, he needed to do a Power Point presentation and present it in person to his entire class. That made him nervous.

Yes, he liked school, always had, but public speaking was not something he excelled at. 

"Dada! Egg?" Fin asked as she ran into the kitchen. 

"Sure, baby. Why are you up so early?" He kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers, making her giggle. 

He stood up and put her on the counter next to him while he started on breakfast. 

"Do you want cheese in your eggs, Fin?" 

"No," she said, wrinkling her nose. 

"No cheese. Ok." She started to reach for the spatula. "No! Hot. Remember?" 

She put her hands in her lap and frowned. "Hot," she repeated. 

"Yes, hot." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for listening." 

Fin, being two years old and usually followed around by an almost one year old sibling, didn't always listen. He tried never to raise his voice but in this case, it was a matter of her not getting burned so he used a stronger tone. It worked. 

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, Joey on her hip. 

"Morning, hon," she said, putting Joey in his high chair. 

"Hi. You're all up early this morning." 

"We usually get up early." 

"Well, it's not even seven. I figured I'd have an hour or so to do homework." 

"Oh. Sorry. When they've finished eating we will go to Mom and Pop's and get out of your hair." 

He turned at her tone. "Babe, you don't have to leave." 

"We don't want to be in your way." 

He put Fin on the floor and scraped the eggs onto a couple plates before turning to talk to Elizabeth. "You are not in my way." 

"It felt that way." 

He hugged her against his chest and thought hard. He had just gone back to school after being off for a whole ten days. He had spent time with her and the kids. It wasn't her time of the month so he couldn't figure out why she was being so sensitive. "What's going on?" he asked gently. 

"Nothing," she answered, putting Fin in her chair and giving her and Joey eggs to eat. 

"Something is bothering you." 

"I miss you." Having him studying all the time and working was taking its toll on her emotions. She was happy he only had about six weeks left and he would be off until fall. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Its family day, so I will be with you all day. What should we do?" 

"Can we go on a date?" 

"Sure. Let me make a call." He kissed her softly and then walked into the other room. 

He made a reservation at Pancelli's in Billings, where they had gone on their first date. Then he called his Mom to see if she and Pop could watch the kids for the evening. 

When he walked in the kitchen he smiled. "Ok, date night is all set." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Surprise. But Mom and Pop are going to watch the kids." 

"Should I dress up?" 

"Yeah. That black dress that hits you just above the knees and those black stilettos. Wear that." 

"Ok." Now she was excited. A date night sounded perfect. 

….

The following afternoon, Elizabeth took extra time showering and painting her toenails and fingernails, and Fin's. She had been watching and asked, "Me, Mama?" holding out her tiny fingers and toes. 

Jack had run to town for something, taking Joey with him. He ran into the store quick and back out without a diaper emergency this time. 

Back at the house, Elizabeth packed a suitcase for the kids and then slipped into her little black dress Jack had referred to. It was sexy and comfortable with cap sleeves, a tasteful V neckline, and a wrap waist with an asymmetrical hemline. Then she put on the solitaire diamond necklace Jack had bought for her on their first wedding Anniversary and added a spritz of perfume and the stilettos he suggested. 

"Elizabeth?" 

She turned and smiled as her boys walked in. "Hi." 

"Holy moly. You look incredible," he said, kissing her smiling lips. 

She felt good. She had lost the fifteen pounds she had worked for plus an extra two for good measure. "Thanks. I'll go take the kids to Mom and Pop's while you get ready, ok?" 

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes taking her in once more. 

She smiled at him again and picked up Joey. "Come on, my little muffins. Let's go see Nana and Pop." 

"Pop pop pop!" Fin said, Joey echoing her. 

Jack kissed everyone and headed in to take a shower. 

…. 

Fin knocked on Charlotte and Bill's door. "Pop!" she yelled. 

Elizabeth chuckled and knocked too, knowing Fin's was too quiet. 

Charlotte opened the door. "Well, hello! Come in." Fin climbed the step and ran past, searching for Pop. "You look beautiful, dear." 

"Thanks, Mom. And thank you for taking them tonight." 

"You're welcome. It will be good to have Aubrey around more family and of course we don't mind a bit." 

Elizabeth put Joey down and wheeled the suitcase into the entryway. There are two bottles and formula in here. We are trying to get Fin to drink from a sippy cup so see if she will take that instead. Also, she is just starting potty training so she's still in diapers for now. If she asks…" 

"We bought a potty for her awhile back. If she seems to want to use it, she can." 

"Ok. Thanks." 

"Now scoot. Enjoy your evening." 

"Thanks, Mom. We will." 

… 

She walked back in the house and smiled. Jack stood in the doorway to the living room with a single red rose in his hand. "Hi." 

"Hey, cowboy." 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yes. I'm ready." He handed the flower to her and kissed her cheek. 

She took his hand as they walked out the door and down the steps to the SUV. He opened her door, waited until she swung her legs inside and then shut the door before walking around to his side. 

As they drove, he held her hand but didn't say much. Then, before hopping on the highway, he pulled over. 

"Hon, what are we doing?" 

"Does this place look familiar?" 

She looked out the window. It was dark so she couldn't be one hundred percent positive. "I'm not sure." 

"Think back a couple years. Our first date." 

"Oooh…this is where you pulled over and kissed me." 

"Yeah." He unbuckled his seat belt and smiled. It wasn't his truck with a bench seat so he couldn't just slide over but he could reach over the console. 

She laughed and met him halfway. "Not as easy with this in the middle," she said with a smile. 

"No, but still fun." He moved in further and kissed her slow and passionate, much like their first kiss had been. 

"That was nice," she whispered, reaching for another kiss. "Mmm. Um, honey. There's someone pulling up behind us." 

Jack pulled back and looked in the mirror. "Really?" 

The flashing lights let him know that it was a police cruiser. Elizabeth grinned at her husband, wondering what he was going to say. 

He hit the button to roll his window down. 

"Evening, folks. Car problems?" 

"Um, no, sir. We were….I mean, I just stopped…no problems, sir," Jack stammered. 

The officer moved his flashlight around in the car and then caught a glimpse of Elizabeth. "Ma'am." 

"Officer. We are on our way out for the evening." 

"I see. Well, the side of the road isn't exactly the safest place to park." 

"Yes, sir. This was the road we took on our first date a few years back, so I thought it might be nice to pull over and…" Jack stopped talking when he realized the officer didn't need to know nor did he probably care what they had been up to. 

"I see. Reminiscing?" 

"Something like that." Jack reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "This woman is the love of my life. I try to make sure she knows how much she means to me whenever possible." 

"I know, Jack," she assured him. 

"Well, you folks look like you're on your way somewhere nice. Far be it from me to hold you up. You have a nice evening, reminiscing, just try to do it somewhere other than the side of the road." 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." 

"Oh and buckle up." 

"Uh, yes, sir." Jack buckled his seatbelt and laughed as he rolled up the window. "Well that certainly didn't happen on our first date."


	64. Chapter 64

Elizabeth giggled into Jack's chest, thinking about the encounter with the police officer earlier. "Reminiscing?" 

"Look, it's not that funny." He pulled her closer and stroked her arm, the soft skin under his fingertips. 

With the exception of the police officer, the evening couldn't have gone better. Now, lying here with her, enjoying the quiet, childless night…it was perfect. 

"You were so cute, trying to explain what we were doing, but at the same time, not explain." 

"Shh," he told her, covering her mouth with his. There was no need to rehash the embarrassing aspects of the evening. All he wanted was to take full advantage of date night because morning would come too soon. 

And it did. Before they knew it, Pop, Charlotte, and Aubrey brought the babies back to the house. 

"Mama!" Joey yelled, reaching for her. 

"Hi, love. Did you have fun?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"Apparently that's a new favorite word of his," Bill said with a laugh. "We told him no when he was pulling the kittens tails and then when he was about to eat their food and now it's no for everything." 

Fin pulled Aubrey's fingers. "Come." 

"Fin, say please come," Elizabeth told her. 

"Pease?" 

Aubrey followed her into the living room and sat down and played with her giant Legos. 

"Go!" Joey said, squirming to get down and then ran off to play too. 

"Well, do either of you want coffee while they play?" 

"Sure." They both followed Elizabeth into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Where's Jack this morning?" Charlotte wondered. 

"He's in his office working on his PowerPoint presentation. He's got a big paper due shortly for his final and he needs to present it to his class in person. He's a bit nervous." 

"Yeah. He hated public speaking in school. He got good grades but he hated it." 

"Where did you go for your date?" Bill wondered. 

"Pancelli's. It was so good. I have my leftover ravioli in the refrigerator." 

"Yum. Maybe we should have date night, Char." 

"I don't really think we should leave Aubrey yet, dear. She's still getting used to everything." 

"Char, it's been a long time since we have been out." 

"I know but I think we should give her more time." 

"What about our time? We need to have together time too." 

Elizabeth sensed the tension. "I'm going to go check on the kids." 

Charlotte sipped her coffee and Bill looked at her. He actually held a little bit of jealousy for his wife's time. He felt foolish. He guessed this was common when a new child came into a family. Adjustments would need to be made and he needed patience. 

He stood and took a chance. He wandered up the stairs and knocked on the office door. "Come in." 

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jack." 

"No bother, Pop. I need to take a break." 

Bill sat down at the desk and looked out the window. 

"Pop? What's on your mind?" 

"Nothing much." 

"Ok." 

"When Elizabeth first had Fin, were you jealous?" 

"Oh yes. We got in a huge fight. I left the house and went out to the lookout, remember?" 

"Right, yeah." 

Sensing his step-father's emotions, he continued. "I needed to give her time. She was as overwhelmed as I was and we stopped communicating like we should."

Pop nodded, still staring out the window. 

"She didn't want to leave Fin and that made me feel like she didn't want to be with me, which wasn't the case. She just wasn't ready." 

"What did you do?" 

"We made time for each other. I brought her flowers or I danced with her in the living room by the fire or we just talked once Fin was asleep. We had to put Fin first but also make sure the two of us concentrated on ourselves too. Date night in after the kids are asleep is one of our favorite things. Make dinner together, watch a movie, hot tub. The possibilities are endless." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

"Oh, and Pop?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Talk to her. Tell her exactly how you feel. It's the best thing." Bill nodded and walked out. 

…. 

Aubrey watched as Elizabeth nursed Joey. "He's eating?" 

"Yep. Babies can eat lots of different ways." 

"You love him?" 

Elizabeth looked at the beautiful little girl for a moment before answering the obvious. She was learning and soaking in what a family was like. "Very much." 

"How do you know?" 

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to explain. "Well, I want to be with him all of the time. I want to make sure he's safe and warm and that he eats when he's hungry. I miss him if I'm not with him." 

"You love Fin?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"And Jack?" 

"Yes. And Pop and Charlotte and you." 

"That's a lot." 

"It is but God made us all so we can love so many people without running out." 

"Do you think my Mommy loved me?" 

"I'm sure she did, sweetie." 

"Then why did she leave?" 

"I don't know why. But God gave you Pop and Charlotte to love you now." Fin climbed up on the couch and parked her little bum on Aubrey's lap. 

"Hi!" 

Aubrey smiled. "And Fin?" 

"Yes. And Fin." 

… 

That night, after Aubrey was in bed, Bill looked for Charlotte. He found her on the couch reading. 

He walked in and sat down next to her. "Char? Can we talk?" 

She shut her book and looked at him. "Yes, dear. What's on your mind?" 

He gently took her hand. "It's on my heart, actually. I miss you." He squeezed her hand and then looked into her eyes. "I love you so much. I know that we are adjusting to life with a child but we need to make time for each other too." 

"I love you too, Bill. I'm sorry if I have been ignoring you." 

"You've been doing what Aubrey needs and that only makes me love you even more." 

Aubrey stood in the hall and listened. She had been watching and listening to everyone around her. She wondered if what she felt for the two people on the couch was love. From what she gathered, when people loved each other, they took care of them and touched them and sometimes kissed them. But they also told them. Sometimes she noticed tears in their eyes too. 

She walked back in her room and climbed into bed. Luna purred and rubbed her head against Aubrey's arm. "You love me, Luna?" 

Aubrey petted the soft kitten and then laid down. Luna and Mango helped her not be lonely, just like Pop and Charlotte. They purred and climbed on her much like hugs that she got from Pop and Charlotte too. Was it love? 

… 

A few days later… 

"Go!" Fin said, standing at the base of the stairs blocked by the gate. "Mama." 

"You have to go potty?" 

"Ya! Pease." Elizabeth unlocked the gate and they walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once Fin was on her potty, she smiled up at Elizabeth. 

"Good girl, Finny." 

After she was done and hands were washed, Fin clapped her hands. "Me go potty!" 

"You certainly did. Good job!" Elizabeth could see the light at the end of Finny's diaper tunnel. Then, she just had Joey. Hopefully he would be potty trained by the time it was time to try for another baby. 

"Dada! Me potty!" 

"You have to go?" 

"No. Me go!" She pulled him in to the bathroom and pointed. 

"Oh! You already did?" 

She nodded and smiled, proud of herself. 

"Good job, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. 

"Nack." 

"You want a snack? Ok, yogurt?" 

"Yum." 

Elizabeth wandered into the bedroom and laughed. "Hi, Joe. What are you doing?" He had thrown everything out of the crib and had taken off his diaper which was what he had been sleeping in. She grabbed a clean one and put it on him before he decided to pee on something. "Mama loves you, silly boy." He giggled and patted her chest. "You're hungry? Do you want yogurt? Why don't we go have a snack?" 

He pulled the neck of her t-shirt down and showed her what he thought of that idea. She laughed and then nursed him. She wouldn't complain. Rocking him and feeding him while he stared up at her with his big green eyes smiling was wonderful. 

She couldn't believe that he and Julie's twins were about to turn a year old. It seemed like yesterday when they had been born. 

"Mama!" Fin said running into the room. "Potty!" 

"You have to go again?" 

She nodded and pulled on her fingers. So Elizabeth stood and walked into the bathroom, still nursing Joey. 

Jack walked up then. "Jack, will you help her? I don't have a free hand." 

"Dada!" Joey said, pointing, apparently finished with his meal. 

Elizabeth let Jack help Fin and walked back in the bedroom to finish feeding Joey where there weren't many distractions. 

…. 

Julie and Mike looked at the screen as the ultrasound tech moved the wand slowly over Julie's belly. Mike squeezed her hand and then kissed it, praying for only one this time, but of course he would be happy with any number of children they were blessed with. 

"Well folks, it appears you'll be having a girl," Wendy told them. "Congratulations!" 

"Thank you," Julie told her, tears in her eyes. She looked over at Mike and accepted his kiss. "Another girl, Mike." He nodded as the tech left them alone with a few pictures of their baby girl. 

"Meredith," he said to her. "What do you think?" 

"It's beautiful. When did you come up with that name?" 

"A week ago. I fell in love with it." 

She sat up and got dressed. "I can't wait to meet her," Julie said, smiling. "I can't wait for the girls to meet her." 

"I'm sure she is going to be gorgeous just like the rest of my girls." He kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. 

"You are a sweet man, Michael." 

"Thanks. Hungry?" 

"Bathroom first and then we should go out to lunch." They had some time since Elizabeth bravely and graciously was watching the girls along with her two little ones. 

They headed out a few moments later and decide to eat lunch at The Bean instead of anywhere expensive. 

As they walked in the door, they saw a sign that announced new ownership. "Clara must have sold it," Julie mentioned. 

"At the last Mommy and Me, she mentioned that it made sense for her to stay home with the boys and for Pete to work." 

Mike saw the look on Julie's face. Then it disappeared. He knew that she wished she could do the same and he planned on giving her that chance after finishing nursing school. But that was about a year and a few months away. Until then, it made sense for their situation for it to stay the way it was. 

…. 

Jack headed to Bozeman for his class a few nights later. He had already submitted his Power Point presentation to his instructor and had written his paper to go along with it. Now he just needed to get up the courage to actually speak in front of about fifty people. 

The one thing he appreciated out of the whole thing was he was able to learn about Grace's particular type of cancer. It made him feel closer to her and empowered to teach others. 

As he stood up front, he said a quick prayer and began. "Good evening, everyone. Tonight we are going to look at a few types of cancer. Cancer of the uterus, cancer of the lungs and particularly cancer of the breast. This type of cancer is near and dear to my heart because my Mother-in-law was not only diagnosed with it, she also survived it. The first slide shows….


	65. Chapter 65

By the end of March, Jack had finished his first year of nursing school. He had done very well, including that dreaded Power Point presentation. 

Joey and Julie's twins had turned one and everything seemed to be going smoothly in everyone's lives until Jack's truck broke down and died. 

He was on the side of the road on his way home from Billings and it just stopped running. Well, the thing had over two hundred fifty thousand miles on it and had been acting like it was on its last legs for a while so he wasn't all that surprised.

He dialed Elizabeth. 

"Jack?" 

"Hon, my truck broke down." 

"What happened?" 

"I think it's just dead. I guess I have put off getting something else for long enough." 

"Where are you?" 

"On Spencer, about twenty miles from home. Can you come get me?" 

"Yeah. Let me just get the kids in the car and I will be on my way. Please be careful, Jack." 

"There's very few cars on the road. I'll be ok." 

"I love you." 

"Love you too. See you soon." Next he called a tow truck and had it hauled to a junk yard. As he waited for the tow truck and Elizabeth, he thought about how they could afford getting another car for him. It should be at least all-wheel drive for the winter. Those weren't cheap. 

He thought about leasing like Mike and Julie had done and that was probably their only option until he could get a better job which was at least a year away.

Jack saw Elizabeth pull up before the tow truck came so he went and sat in her car as they waited. 

"So I think our only option is to lease one, like Mike and Julie did," he said. 

"Hi, Jack." She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Hi." He leaned over and kissed her. "Sorry. I'm worried." 

"Hi, Dada!" Fin said from the back. 

"Hi, baby." 

"It will work out. We will get a different car for you and everything will be just fine." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because we will do it together. We can get through anything, sweetheart." 

The tow truck pulled up then so Jack got back out of the car and paid the guy. He had no more cash. Thank goodness the next day was payday from his paramedic gig. 

"Let's go get some lunch," Elizabeth suggested when he hopped back in. 

"Well, I'm out of money so unless you have some…" 

"Jack, I have cash. It's not a big deal. What's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

She thought about it as they drove. The truck was his dad's. First Harv passed and now the truck. Poor Jack. 

When they pulled into the driveway to the house instead of passing through to Hunter Creek, she slowed down and then stopped. "Honey, that truck lasted a long time." 

"Yeah. Dad drove it everywhere. He always told me I could have it." 

"I'm sorry. First Harv and now this." 

"Yeah." She got out and walked to his side of the car. Instead of grabbing the kids first, she opened his door and hugged him as soon as he stood in front of her. "I feel like he's slipped even further away now." 

She pulled back and touched his ring finger where Tom Sr.'s ring was. "Hold on to your memories and all those things he taught you. A piece of him will always be with you, hon." 

"Mama!" Fin yelled. 

"One minute, baby." She kissed his lips and hugged him one more time. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too." 

"Mama! Joe!" 

Elizabeth opened the side door and gasped. Somehow he had unbuckled himself from his car seat and was sitting on the floor eating a snack from the diaper bag.

"Joseph Thomas!" she said in a quiet, yet warning tone. "How did you get out of your seat?" Obviously he couldn't explain in words but she still asked the question. He raised his little hand and offered her a cheeto like thing, a huge dimply grin on his face. 

How could she do anything but laugh at the adorable boy? So she did. "Come on, troublemaker. Let's go inside and start lunch." He raised his arms and she picked him up and handed him to Jack. 

Then she unbuckled Fin and put her on the ground and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Tubble," Fin said with a nod. 

"Yep, Finlea, he is trouble, be we love him, don't we?" 

"Yep." 

…. 

"Can we go see Finny, Pop?" Aubrey asked at dinner. 

"On Saturday, you're going to spend the night with her." 

"I am? What about Luna and Mango?" 

"They will be here. Charlotte and I are going to have a date and so we will take care of them for the night." 

"What if I get scared?" 

"You can always tell Elizabeth or Jack but, baby doll, you have been doing so well. I think you will be just fine." 

She wasn't as sure as him but at least she would be with Finny. 

Two days later, they dropped her off for her sleepover. 

"Bye, sweetheart," Charlotte told her. "Have fun, ok?" 

"You're coming back, right?" she asked with tears in her eyes as she clung to Charlotte. 

"Honey, we will never leave you behind. We're gonna see you in the morning."  
Charlotte kissed the top of her head and held on for one more minute. "I love you, Aubrey." 

She nodded and moved on to Bill. "Bye, Pop." 

"See you in the morning, Aubrey. Love you." 

Fin walked up and grabbed her hand. "Come, Bee, pease?" she begged, using the nickname she had given her. 

That made her feel a bit better. Finny was her friend and she would help her have fun and maybe not miss Pop and Charlotte so much. 

After dinner, Jack joined the girls on the couch. 

"Hi, girls. Are we having fun?" 

"Yep!" Fin said, standing up next to him and immediately sticking a bright pink bow in his hair. "Dada pitty." 

He chuckled but let her continue. He would honestly let her do anything to him that could be undone if it made her happy. 

So, when she and Aubrey came at him with sparkly purple nail polish, he just held out his hands and toes. 

Elizabeth walked into the room a half hour later after giving Joey his bath and feeding him. She almost laughed out loud except Fin, Jack, and Aubrey were all asleep on the couch. 

He had about a dozen bows and barrettes in his hair in a rainbow of colors.

When she walked in front of the couch to turn the TV off, she noticed his sparkly toes and fingers. "Oh, man I love you," she whispered. The very fact that he allowed them to make him look like that, showed his love for his family and even someone who wasn't quite his family yet. 

She took her phone from her pocket and took a few pics and sighed before covering them with a blanket and leaving the room. 

She headed into the kitchen to make herself some tea when she heard crying.

She hurried back into the living room. 

Jack was holding Aubrey now, trying to console her. "What happened?" 

"Bad dream, I think." 

"I need Pop!" she cried. 

"Shhh, it's ok," Jack told her. Elizabeth texted Bill in the hopes he would call. Instead he skyped her. 

"Aubrey, look, honey. Its Pop." Elizabeth handed the phone to her. 

"Baby doll, what's wrong?" 

"I need you! Please come get me." 

"Did you have a bad dream?" 

"Yeah and I need you, please, Pop!" 

"Ok, sweetheart. We are leaving the restaurant. It's going to be about thirty minutes before we get there but we're coming." 

"Drive safe, Pop," Jack told him. 

"We will. See you soon. Oh and Jack, that's a nice look for you, son," Bill said, laughing as he hung up. 

"Thanks, Pop." 

Elizabeth laughed, waking Fin. She looked confused and then saw Jack. "Pitty, Dada." That made Aubrey giggle and Elizabeth giggled harder until they were all laughing. 

By the time Bill showed up, Aubrey had decided that she was ok. 

"Are you sure, Aubrey?" 

"I'm sure. I'm sorry." Bill knelt down and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't be sorry, but just remember you are safe here. If you get scared, just tell Beth or Jack." 

She nodded and hugged his neck. "Night, Pop." 

"Night, baby doll. Love you." He kissed her forehead once more and then left. 

…. 

Elizabeth helped Aubrey get ready for bed while Jack took Fin to go potty.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked her as she helped her slip under the covers of the bed in the nursery where Fin now slept. 

"Ok." 

"Do you want to tell me why you were scared?" 

"Bad dream. My daddy….it was scary." 

"You know that you are safe here. Jack and I won't let anything happen to you." 

"I know. I just think about things sometimes and then I get scared. I don't want my daddy to come back. He wasn't nice to me. I didn't know that people could be so nice until I came here to live. I don't ever want to leave." 

"Did you tell Pop and Charlotte that?" Elizabeth heard from Charlotte that her father had been brought up on murder charges. If he was convicted, he would be in prison for life. Chances were, she could stay forever like she wanted. 

"No." 

"I think you should. They would want to know that." 

"Seep Bee!" Fin said, trying to pull herself up on the bed by her friend.

She hadn't ever slept anywhere but her crib so Elizabeth wasn't sure how sleeping in a bed with no sides would work. 

Jack laid Fin down next to Aubrey with a pillow next to her and one on the floor just in case. 

"Book!" Fin said. 

After a story, and the nightlight was on and door propped open, Jack and Elizabeth left the room, leaving their own door unlocked too. 

Thankfully there were no more bad dreams that night. Everyone got up in the morning happy and rested. 

Jack wore Charlotte's pink ruffle apron, fully clothed of course. He got the desired effect when Aubrey giggled when she saw him. 

"Who wants pancakes?" Jack asked from the stove. 

"Me! With chocolate chips!" Aubrey boldly declared. 

"Chocolate chips?" 

"Yeah! Its my favorite and Charlotte's too." 

"Well, I guess I need to make them then." 

"And whipped cream? And bacon?" 

"Absolutely." 

…. 

That afternoon, when Charlotte was taking a nap, Aubrey found Pop on the couch reading. 

"Hi, Pop." 

He put the book down and peered at her over his glasses. "Hi, baby doll. Are you done playing?" 

"Yeah." 

He saw the thoughtful look on her face and knew she wanted to say something but didn't know how. "What's on your mind?" He lifted his arm and she slid closer, putting her head on his chest. 

"I want to stay here forever," she said in a whisper. 

"I want you to stay here forever," he told her, kissing the top of her head. 

"You do?" 

"Yes. More than anything." He just didn't have a for sure answer on if adoption was possible yet. It usually didn't happen so fast. She had only been with them for a little over three months. The agency he had been in contact with for placing her back in December said that they need to go through different preparation classes which could take at minimum a better part of a year. He hoped they would have more of a concrete answer by Christmas which was still nine months away.

"Can I?" 

"I will try my best, Aubrey. For now, let's count our blessings and be thankful for every day we have together, ok?" 

That made her nervous. It sounded like she might need to leave at some point. She didn't want to leave! Her daddy was mean and he hid her in closets and told her she talked too much and hardly ever fed her. That wasn't what she wanted!

She wanted Luna and Mango and Pop and Charlotte! She wanted Finny and Joey and Beth and Jack. Pop promised she could learn to ride a horse this summer and learn to swim in the pond. He promised they could go to the zoo and ride on a train. 

"I don't want to leave! Please don't make me," she pleaded. "I love you. I want to be with you and Charlotte." Tears were gushing down her cheeks now. 

He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Aubrey, sweetie. I'm not making you leave. I just can't promise anything yet about forever. I don't have answers."

Hearing her say "I love you" filled his heart and he would do all he could to keep her with him. Unfortunately, it wasn't only up to him. Quite a few things had to fall into place before they knew for sure.


	66. Chapter 66

"I don't need anything fancy. I just need something that will fit everyone," Jack told her as they drove to the car dealer in Billings. 

"So an SUV or minivan." 

"Exactly but it needs to be good in snow, so all wheel drive makes sense." 

"It needs to have room for seven," she mentioned, thinking ahead. 

"Yes. Although, if we lease for two years, we technically would only need room for us and three kids," he said, thinking logically. 

"What if we have Claire and Kendall some time?" 

"Ok, seven passenger would be better." 

A while later they looked at the Honda Odyssey that Jack liked. It was all-wheel drive and had room for seven. The lease was three years and the price was comfortable for their budget. "So, what do you think?" the salesman asked.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and she smiled, leaving it up to him. She knew it was practical and more affordable than buying a brand new one. She could see he liked it so she supported his decision. 

"We will take it." 

Charlotte had the kids so they had a free morning. They decided to have brunch at the Coney Island just outside Billings. 

As they sat in their booth, Jack's arm around her shoulder, his phone buzzed. "Its Tom. I'm going to take this outside." He kissed her quick and slid out of the booth. "Tom! It's good to talk to you." 

"You too, big brother. It's been too long." 

"I agree. I'm so sorry I haven't visited more. Life has been crazy." 

"The road goes both ways, Jack. I should have put forth more of an effort too. Look, the reason I called is because I'm in town, we are in town. I was hoping we could talk." 

"Of course. Elizabeth and I aren't home though. We are in Billings now eating brunch. Give us about two hours. Feel free to head to the house though. Make yourselves at home." 

"Thanks. I think we will." 

"And Mom is there with Fin and Joe." 

"Great. Thanks bro." 

"See you soon." Jack walked back in the restaurant just as their food was delivered. "Hon, that was Tom. They're in town." 

"That's great. We haven't seen them in so long." 

"I know. My plan of a visit every other month didn't work out. I've missed them." 

"Especially Elisa?" 

"My peanut, I think I might just cry when I see her. Skype isnt the same." 

"I can't believe she is eight years old." 

"I know." His eyes misted, making him blink fast. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, Jack." 

They finished eating, trying to enjoy their rare meal alone but Jack's heart was calling him back to the house. 

When they got home, Jack rushed in with Elizabeth close behind. 

"Uncle Jack!" Elisa ran to him and flew into his arms. 

"Peanut!" Yep, the tears flowed along with the palpable joy of seeing the family again. "I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Guess what, Uncle Jack." 

"What?" 

"I'm going to be a big sister!" 

"You are? That's great!" 

"Mama!" Joey yelled, begging to be picked up. "Hi, buddy." 

He laid his head against her shoulder and played with her t-shirt neckline. He wanted to nurse because he was tired. She sat down in the recliner and covered her chest with a blanket as he ate. 

"Mama, potty!" Fin told her, standing at her knee. 

"Jack, can you help Fin, please?" 

He didn't hear her though so Elizabeth stood and walked into the kitchen. "Hi, everyone. I need someone to assist Fin with going potty. I only have one hand." 

"I'll do it," Charlotte offered, following Fin to the stairs and up into the bathroom. 

Elizabeth sat and continued feeding Joey. 

"Hi, Beth," Tom greeted. 

"Hi, Tom. Katie, it's good to see you." 

"You too," Katie said. "Joey and Fin have gotten so big." 

"I know. So has Elisa." 

"Mama! Me potty!" Fin told her as she ran back to her. 

"Good job, sweetheart. Thanks, Mom." 

"No problem. Did you find a car for Jack?" 

"Dad's truck finally quit?" Tom asked, taking Katie's hand. 

"Yeah. We leased a Honda Odyssey. Should fit everyone." 

When it was time to start dinner, Jack took Tom out to the deck to grill the burgers and veggies. 

"I'm glad you're here, Tom. Three months is way too long." 

"Yeah, it is." Tom took a sip of beer and stared out at the back yard. 

"I get the feeling you are here for another reason other than just to visit." Tom nodded and sipped again. "Care to share?" 

"I sold my ranch." 

"Oh yeah? What's the plan now?" 

"Katie's dad, Ned, isnt doing well since her mom died. She needs to be close to him." 

"So you're moving back to Hunter Creek?" 

"Yeah." 

"Peanut told me that Kate is pregnant." 

"Yeah. She's due in July. It's a boy." 

"Congratulations, Tom." 

"Thank you. I can hardly believe it." 

Jack could see something else was eating at him. "Tom, tell me." 

"I don't know what I'm going to do for work. Or where we are going to live. Ned says we can stay with him, but that can't last long." 

"How long before you need to be off your ranch?" 

"Now. Our stuff is in storage here in town. I thought a month would be enough time. It wasn't." 

"Tom, it will all work out. Let's talk to Pop and then you can look around town for a job. Is Katie working?" 

"She was working at a department store in Copper Hills but then we came here. We have nothing, Jack." Jack could see Tom was panicking. He knew what it felt like to be that unsure and worried about how to support his family. 

"That's not what I see. Tom, you have an amazing daughter, a beautiful wife, and a son on the way. You have us and Pop and Mom. That's so important to remember when times are hard. Believe me. I will help you as much as I can. Things will work out." He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held on for a moment. 

"Thanks, Jack." 

…. 

"So, what about the sale of the ranch? Didn't you get money from that?" Pop asked. 

"It paid off the mortgage. We had enough after that to put everything in storage here." 

"This land on this ranch…it's a perfect spot to raise a family." 

"Yeah it is." But that wasn't possible. Didn't Pop realize they didn't have a way to buy land and build a house? 

"So that's what we will do. I will sell you a couple acres and we will build you a house." 

"Pop, I can't buy land. I can barely afford my car and the gas to get here. If I can't afford that, building a house is out of the question." 

"Tom, I will sell it to you for what you can afford. Then I will pay for the house and when you get a job, you pay me, almost like rent." 

"Why would you do that?" he asked, wiping a tear away. Some of his stress was melting away but he felt embarrassed. 

"Because you're family. Family helps family. Plain and simple. Plus its selfish on my part. I'll get more grandbabies nearby out of it." He gave Tom a wink and held out his hand. "What do you say?" 

"I say thank you, Pop. And I'd be a fool to pass it up." He hugged Bill instead of a handshake. 

…. 

Tom entered Ned's house a bit later and headed for the kitchen. "Good evening, Ned." 

"Tom. There's tea if you'd like." 

"Thanks." He poured himself a cup and turned around. "Where's Katie?" 

"Helping Elisa with her bath." 

"Thanks." He started to walk by his father-in-law but then stopped, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for letting us stay here." 

"Thank you for bringing my Kate back to me. I really need her." Ned was lost. His wife, Laurie, passed the year before and he was depressed. They had been married thirty years and losing her broke his heart. 

"I know you do." So when Katie confided that she needed to be with Ned, even though it meant selling the ranch, there was no other solution. Like Pop said, family helps family. Ned was family. 

Tom found his way to the bathroom. Katie stood behind Elisa, braiding her wet hair so she would have waves in the morning. Katie was a good Mom to Elisa which is something she hadn't had before. 

Katie finished and kissed the top of her head. "Ok, kisses and then bed time, Ellie bug." 

"Thanks, Mama." She kissed Katie's belly. "Night baby." And then reached up to kiss Katie. "Night." 

"Goodnight." 

"Night, Dad." 

"Night, hon. I'll be in to read to you in just a minute." 

When they heard her walk off Katie turned and hugged him. "How did it go?" 

"Good. We can talk in bed, ok?" 

She nodded, quiet and agreeable, just like she always was. He kissed her and then headed in to Elisa. 

About thirty minutes later, Tom made a cup of tea for Katie and took it in to their room. 

He walked over to her side of the bed and put her tea on the side table and then watched her. She was asleep, her blonde hair softly covering her cheek. He loved her so very much and that boy she was carrying. 

He wished he had been able to somehow take care of them and Elisa without needing help from Pop but he hadn't. He had only just started turning a profit at the ranch when they decided to move so there wasn't a lot left when it was sold and the mortgage was paid. 

Her eyes opened when he kissed her forehead. "Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I was tired." 

"That's ok. We can talk in the morning." She grabbed his hand as he stood. 

"I want to talk now." He sat down again and held her hand. "What did Pop say? Does he have any ideas about a job?" 

"Yeah. He said they may need a custodian at the school until summer break." 

"That's good." 

"Its only until June though. Two months, Kate." 

"It's a job. In the mean time you can look around, right? And I'm going to ask at the grocery store once we know your hours." 

"Sweetheart, I don't think you should work now. Someone needs to be home with Elisa after school and you're pregnant." 

"Maybe Elisa can go home with Bill and Aubrey and we can pick her up later. And I'm perfectly capable of working right now." 

"I know that you are capable it just makes me nervous." 

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you and thank you for worrying, but we need the money. My and Elisa's health insurance needs to be paid." 

He had given up on his own health insurance because it was too expensive. He considered himself a healthy person. Katie and Elisa and then their son were going to need it so they kept hers. 

He still thought her standing up for hours on end couldn't possibly be good for her but she wasn't his daughter and he didn't want to tell her what to do. That was something he never compromised on in their marriage. She had her own mind. 

He stood and took off his clothes from the day and put on a pair of shorts before sliding into bed. He still hadn't told her everything, but she was already falling back to sleep so it could wait until morning. 

"I love you, Tom." 

"Love you, Kate." 

…. 

Katie made omelets the next morning, knowing the smells of breakfast would bring everyone downstairs soon. The coffee was brewing, toast was toasting, fruit was cut up. 

"Morning, Kate," Ned said with a yawn. 

"Morning, Dad." She poured him a cup of coffee, stirring in one spoonful of sugar for him. "Sleep well?" 

"Honestly, no. I can't sleep alone. I've tried. Best I can do is three hours a night." 

"Have you told your doctor that? Maybe he could prescribe something." 

"The only thing that would help is to bring back my Laurie." 

"Dad, I…" 

"Mama?" Elisa said as she came down the stairs." 

"Good morning, Ellie bug." She hugged her and smiled. "Don't you look pretty this morning?" 

"I'm scared." 

"You've been to this school before, sweets. Remember?" 

"It was a long time ago." 

"Yes, but Pop is still your principal." 

"I guess that helps a little." She turned and walked over to Ned. "Morning, Grandpa." 

"Morning, sweetie." 

"Will you tie my belt?" She turned around so he could tie it. 

"Oh, I don't know how you like it." 

"Just tie it in a bow. Please?" 

He picked up the two ends and tied them together. "Ok. All set." 

"Thanks!" she pecked him on the cheek. "See you can do anything." 

He chuckled. "If only that were true," he thought to himself. 

"Morning everyone," Tom greeted, walking down, freshly showered and in black dress pants and a white button down. 

"Morning, Tom," Katie said with a wink. "You sure are dressed up for breakfast. Or maybe we are underdressed." 

He kissed her good morning. "I have to find a job." 

She kissed him back. "Anyone would be crazy not to hire you." 

"We'll see." He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of toast.

"We need to leave in fifteen minutes, Elisa." He took a bite and then set it down, his stomach a bit queasy with nerves. "When I get back, we need to talk, Kate." 

Katie nodded. "Of course." She rubbed her belly and put his hand in the spot. "Your son says good morning." 

"Hi, buddy." Feeling the movement of his little baby kicking gave him renewed confidence and determination to find a job. The people in the kitchen needed him and he wouldn't let them down.


	67. Chapter 67

A WEEK LATER…

Elizabeth dropped the kids off at Charlotte's while Jack was working and headed to the local pet shelter. She, in all honesty, missed having a dog around. She also thought having another would be good for Jack and for the kids. 

After thirty minutes of playing with the two male puppies that were there, she decided to get them both, hoping Jack would be ok with that. The yellow labs came with names, but Roly and Poly were getting new names, that was for sure.

It was a gorgeous day out so she left them in the vehicle in their cage for about ten minutes while she headed in to buy them some necessities. Ten minutes was enough for the car to smell like dog though. Not a very pleasant smell. 

By the time they got home, Elizabeth was ready for fresh air and the dogs had been whining or barking the whole way home so a bit less noise would be nice too. 

She put the cage on the ground next to the side fence so she could unlatch it. Then she brought the cage inside the fence and locked it. "Ok, pups! Who has to go potty?" She opened their cage and giggled as they bounded out and immediately sniffed around every inch of the yard. Finally after their sniffers rested, they did their business. "Yay! Good job!" she gave them multiple pets on the head and rubbed their ears. "Wait until Jack sees you two." 

She left them in the yard so she could go get their balls, dishes and a large water bowl she had purchased. 

….

Just before dinner, Charlotte brought the kids back. "Well, who have we here?" she asked, squatting down by the puppies. 

"Doggie!" Fin giggled as she sat down and the puppies licked her face all over.

Joey wasn't as sure about them. He immediately begged to be held so Elizabeth picked him up. "Don't you want to see the doggies, Joe? They're a present for Daddy." 

"Dada?" 

"Yeah." Elizabeth sat down on the floor with Joe on her lap. One of the pups came over and sniffed him. She lifted his pudgy hand and petted the pup softly on the nose, to which Joey received a lick. "Nice doggie." 

"So what are the puppies names?" Charlotte wondered. 

"Technically, Roly and Poly, but I thought Jack could name them." 

When he walked in a bit later, Fin ran up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. "Dada! Come pease!" 

"Ok, Finlea Grace. What's the hurry?" 

"Doggies!" She grinned and the pointed. "For Dada." 

"For me?" 

Elizabeth turned at looked at him, trying to assess his feelings. "Surprise, cowboy." 

The puppies were licking Joey's dangling feet under his high chair, making him giggle. 

"It is. Two puppies? Why two?" 

"There were only two there." 

"And you couldn't choose and leave just one," he told her, knowing her very well. 

"Nope. He would be lonely." She walked up and kissed him. "What do you think?" 

"I think you're wonderful and that I've missed having a dog." 

What a relief. She kissed him again. "Time for dinner, handsome." 

…. 

Tom walked in Ned's house after dinner with news. First he removed his tie which he thought would help make a good impression on the owner of Hampton's Nursery, a landscaping business in town. 

"Dad! I got an A on my spelling test!" Elisa told him from the couch. 

"That's great! Good job, smartie pants!" 

"Thanks." 

"Where's Katie?" 

"Doing dishes." 

"Why aren't you helping?" Elisa had been helping Katie dry dishes for the last few months as one of her chores. 

"She told me I could have a night off." 

He walked in and watched her as she washed the plates and silverware, humming to herself, a stray blond strand of hair falling in her face. She was amazingly beautiful. 

He walked up behind her and rubbed her belly with his hands, his lips on her neck. "Hey, baby," he whispered. 

She leaned back toward him, her head against his shoulder. "Um, Tom. My dad will be right back." He turned her chin and kissed her slowly, taking the time to enjoy the moment. 

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered when he heard footsteps. "Evening, Ned." Tom reached for a plate. 

"Tom. Any luck today?" 

"Yes, actually." Katie turned, her delicate, pale cheeks pink from his attentions the moment before. "Hampton hired me. Full time. With benefits after a month." 

Katie sighed with relief. Things were going to be better. 

"That's great, Tom," Ned confirmed. "Todd Hampton is a good man. His employees stick with him." 

"When do you start?" Katie wondered. 

"Tomorrow. Six am." 

"I'll make you a lunch," she said, pulling a container from the cupboard. "Meatloaf sandwich ok?" 

"Yes. Maybe an apple too for a snack." 

She nodded and made his food, wrapping it before placing it in the container in the fridge. "Ok, all set." 

"Thanks, Kate." 

…. 

Later… 

"I'm going to apply for morning shifts at the grocery that way I will be here when Elisa gets home from school." 

Tom wanted to tell her she didn't need to work. He was finally employed and they would be getting paid weekly and it would be enough to support them. He knew she wanted to help though. 

She rubbed cocoa butter lotion on her arms and belly, smiling when the baby kicked her as she rubbed. Then she rubbed some on her legs and finally her hands before slipping under the covers. "Tom?" 

"Yeah." 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing. It's late. I should get to sleep." He set the alarm for five and turned off the light. 

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could continue what we started in the kitchen," she suggested quietly. "I've been missing you." Moving back to Montana and into her father's house again made it difficult to be comfortable showing affection.  
They had been back for about a week and before that, all the moving had kept them busy and exhausted. 

He rolled toward her and touched her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Kate." He kissed her softly as he pulled her close. 

"I love you too." 

Instead of indulging her, he sighed and rolled onto his back. "I don't think you need to work, hon." 

She sat up and looked at him. "Why does it bother you so much?" 

"Because you are due in ten weeks, Kate. Standing on your feet for hours on end isn't healthy for you or him." 

"I will work four hours per shift, three days a week. If I get tired, I can take a break." 

"I'm going to be making good money. Enough to pay for insurance and stuff for the kids and to pay rent to Pop." 

"Fine. I won't work. What am I supposed to do then?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm bored. Everyone goes to work and school and I have nothing to do." 

He hadn't thought about that. "That's the reason you want to work?" 

"One of them. The other is that I think I should be able to help you care for our family when I'm able." 

"You do. You cook and clean and care for us every day." 

She rolled away and turned off her light. 

"Kate." 

"Its late, Tom. You get up early now." 

"Please don't be upset." 

"I'm not." She was but she never yelled. She was calm and quiet and sweet and that's one of the main reasons he fell in love with her so fast. 

He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and their son. "I love you. I just want both of you to be ok." 

"I know." She turned her head and kissed him. "Goodnight." 

"Night." 

…. 

At five, the alarm on Tom's phone went off. He laid still for a moment before getting up and getting ready. The first day as a landscaper. He didn't have a lot of experience but Hampton told him he could be taught. Tom planned on doing anything and everything possible to be successful and provide for Katie and their kids. 

After he was ready, Tom walked over and kissed Katie's cheek. "Love you, Kate. See you later." 

"Tom." Her eyes opened and she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. Last night…thank you for worrying about me. I love you." 

"Its ok, sweetheart. You don't need to apologize." He kissed her lips, lingering a moment. "I love you." 

"Don't forget your lunch." 

"Thank you," he said quietly as he walked out into the hall. 

Elisa opened her door. "Bye, Daddy." 

"Bye. What are you doing up?" 

"I'm gonna go see Mama." 

"Ok." He knelt down in front of her. "You ok?" 

"I just want to sleep in the big bed." 

She kissed his cheek and then walked to his and Katie's room and opened the door. 

"Mama?" 

"Ellie bug? What are you doing up?" 

"I want to sleep with you. Can I, please?" 

"Sure. Climb up." Elisa carefully climbed over Katie and snuggled up next to her. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

"No. I just want to be with you." 

"Ok. Well, let's close our eyes. We still have time before we need to get up for school and your baby brother makes me tired." 

"What's his name, Mama?" 

"I don't know yet." She and Tom agreed to not make a final decision on names until they saw his face. 

"I think his name should be Easton." 

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" 

"I don't know. It just seems like that's his name." Elisa kissed her belly, laying her head there for a moment. "Night Easton." 

…. 

Julie was awake. It was about six o'clock in the morning and all she thought about was who would take care of the babies starting in the fall when Mike was at class during the day and she was working. He told her not to worry. His classes weren't going to be every day. Just twice a week and one evening a week but she still worried. 

Starting in June, when his school term was up, he would be working two jobs again because she would be on leave. 

"Jules? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." She sat up and then got up to head in to the bathroom. Might as well stay up now. 

Mike walked in as she was washing her hands and brushing her teeth. "Honey, you're worrying." 

"Yes, Michael, I am. I cant help it." 

He walked up behind her and looked at her gorgeous face in the mirror. "Have you talked to Beth or Charlotte about watching them?" 

"No. I've been trying not to worry like you said but…I don't know what we are going to do." 

He sighed and slipped his hands over her rounded tummy. "This is a switch. You worrying instead of me." He kissed her shoulder. "Trust me, babe. We will work this out. I have one year to go and you won't need to work as much, if at all. I'll work as a nurse, with benefits and enough money to make ends meet and you can be with our girls." 

"So I need to be patient." 

"We both do, Julie. This is going to work out just fine." 

Julie stepped into the shower a couple moments later and Mike went to prepare two bottles for the girls as he did every morning. Honestly, he loved being a stay at home dad. They were amazing and smart and beautiful and he tried never to take a moment for granted that he spent with them. 

…. 

Tom arrived back to Ned's home about four o'clock with Elisa in tow after he picked her up from Bill and Charlotte's. 

"Dad, can I get a kitten? Please?" 

"Not while we live with Grandpa Ned. He is allergic. But when we move to our own house some day, we will talk about it, ok?" 

When they walked in the house, they smelled chili cooking on the stove. "Mmm chili!" Elisa said, running into the kitchen. "Hi, Mama. That smells really good!" 

"Thanks, sweetie. It should be ready in about thirty minutes. Why don't you do your homework and by the time you're done, we can eat." 

"I did most of it already. I just gotta read a chapter in my book and then I'll be done." 

"Ok, well might as well get it done." She honestly wanted Elisa in bed early so she and Tom could spend some time together. 

Elisa put her bag down and ran over and kissed her tummy. "Hi, Davey." 

"Davey? I thought it was Easton." 

"It was. I like Davey way better." She smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"You're something else, Ellie bug." 

"Thank you!" 

Tom walked in a few minutes later, fresh from the shower. 

"Hey, Kate," he greeted, kissing her hello. 

"Hey, honey. How was your first day?" 

"Long but good. I learned a lot." 

"That's good." She gazed at him and then looked away, her cheeks turning pink. 

"What?" 

"I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together tonight," she whispered. 

"Ok. What did you have in mind?" 

"Maybe a bubble bath?" 

"With your dad here?" 

She could see he was uncomfortable with the idea but she missed him so much. "Please? It's been so long, Tom. I miss you." 

He couldn't dismiss the pleading in her voice or the look in her eyes. Of course he wanted to spend time with her. "After he goes to bed." She nodded and kissed him. 

"Hopefully he will go to bed early." 

Tom hoped so too. He also made the decision to talk to Bill about getting started on the house as soon as possible.


	68. Chapter 68

A month later…June 

Julie nursed Meredith after successfully giving birth twenty minutes before. She was gorgeous and had brown hair like Mike. 

Julie looked up at Mike and smiled. "I love you." He kissed her softly and gently ran his fingertip across Meredith's forehead. 

"I love you too. I can't believe she's here." It seemed like the last six months had flown by since Christmas when she told him she was pregnant. Now they were a family of five. "I almost wish there were two of her." 

"What? Twins again, Michael Hickam? Bite your tongue." 

He laughed. "I almost don't know what to do with just one." 

"Well, my love, we actually have three. Just pretend they're triplets." 

Mike's phone buzzed. "Its Beth." He pushed the green button on the screen. "Hey, Beth." 

"Mike, how is she doing? Is she close?" 

"She had her about a half hour ago. I'll send you a picture." 

"Oh, congratulations! What's her name?" They had kept it a secret. 

"Meredith Reese. She was seven pounds on the nose." 

"Oh, I wish I was there!" Jack, Elizabeth, and the kids were on their annual road trip. They figured they would be back before she went into labor. 

"You'll be here in two days." 

Meredith squawked as Julie moved her to her shoulder to burp her. 

"Yeah, that's true. Well, give Julie and my gorgeous niece a kiss from us. Don't forget to send me a picture." 

"Yes, ma'am. Tell Jack I am off for the week so I won't be on call with him." 

"Ok, I will. Bye." 

…. 

"Oh, babe, look at her. Meredith Reese," Elizabeth gushed. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing?" 

"She's very pretty but honestly, Fin and you are the most beautiful." 

"Aw, thanks, Jack. That's very sweet." 

He leaned toward her to kiss her but she was still staring at Meredith. He saw the look in her eyes. The look that meant she wanted another one too. "Babe, we…" 

"I know. One more year." She knew it was for the best, it was just hard to wait. Almost as if sensing she needed him, Joe walked over and raised his arms to be held. He and Fin had been watching a movie. She raised her shirt and began nursing him so he would hopefully take a nap. "Can we head home tonight, Jack?" 

"Sure." They had seen their normal sights and he knew she would rather head home during the night so the kids would sleep. "I'll pack up everything." He kissed the top of her head and started packing. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" 

"No. I don't mind. I'm on call on Thursday anyway so it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a night to sleep before that." 

"Dada, potty," Fin told him, grabbing his hand. 

"Ok, sweetie. Let's go." 

…. 

The next day when they arrived home, they were surprised at the vehicle in their driveway. "Look Finny, Grandma and Grandpa's car. They must be in the house." 

"Me go potty! Mama, pease!" 

"Hold on, baby." Elizabeth got out of the car quickly and opened the kids door.

Fin started crying and pulling at her pants. "Potty, Mama." 

"Did you already go? Oh, Finny. I'm sorry, baby. Mama should've told Daddy to stop earlier." The good thing was she had a pull-up on, so the accident wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Let's go take a bath, Fin." 

"Yeah," she whimpered, clearly distraught she hadn't made it to the potty in time. 

Elizabeth grabbed the diaper bag and carried Fin into the house. Her parents met her at the door. 

"Welcome home!" William said with a huge smile. 

"Hi, Dad. This is a surprise. Did we know you were coming?" 

"Nope. And we thought you were due back tomorrow, Bethie." 

"We were. I just wanted to come home." 

"Mama!" 

"Excuse me. I need to get Fin in the bath." She kissed her Mom's cheek. "You look great, Mom." 

Jack walked in with Joe and a suitcase. After greeting his in-laws, he left Joe with them and headed out to carry more things in to the house. 

When Elizabeth was done bathing Fin, they walked downstairs, Fin already in her pajamas. 

Jack had gone and retrieved the puppies from his parent's house and everyone was in the living room. 

"Gumpa!" Fin yelled, running over to William. "Hi. Gumpa home." She snuggled into his big grandfatherly arms and smiled. 

"Finny, I've missed you. Look how big you are!" 

"Me big," she agreed. 

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to see what they could have for dinner later. They had food, but only because her parents had bought a few things. Still, she needed some comfort food that she didn't need to cook. 

"Elizabeth?" 

She looked up from the Chinese menu she had grabbed from the drawer. "I'm thinking Moo shu pork. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good. Might want to order a lot. Mom and Pop just showed up with Aubrey and the twins." She nodded, trying not to show him her feelings in her expression. "What?" he asked. 

"I'm just tired." 

"I don't think they will stay late. They have the girls one more night and then they take them back home to Mike and Julie." 

The twins were super unhappy to not be with Julie and Mike. Charlotte hoped that coming over to play with Joe and Fin might help them make it through the night. 

Elizabeth kept Claire with her for awhile as she put clothes in the washer and in drawers. She whined almost the whole time for her Mama. Finally, Elizabeth gave her and Kendall a bottle and snuggled with them both in the recliner as everyone else ate in the kitchen. Finally they slept allowing Elizabeth to have some rest too. Until Joe came in and wanted to nurse. 

She knew it was almost bedtime but he was also exhausted from traveling and jealous of the girls so that made it worse. 

Jack walked in to find Joe. He took Kendall and laid her on the couch and then put Claire beside her. Then Elizabeth could pick up Joe and nurse him. 

Jack sat on the couch and watched his nieces sleep. They were adorable. Now they sucked their thumbs, their little rosy lips moving. 

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Beautiful, aren't they?" 

He nodded. Fin ran in with her sippy cup and climbed up on the couch and then up on Jack's lap. "Seep." 

Charlotte and Bill walked in. "I guess we should go. You both are probably exhausted," Bill said. 

"Yeah. Long drive." 

Each of them took a twin and then headed out, Aubrey following behind.

Elizabeth stood up, transferring Joe to her shoulder. "I'm going to bed, hon. Love you." 

He nodded and smiled. "I'll be up soon." 

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later, starved. She hadn't eaten since lunch. The Moo shu pork she had wanted so badly was in the refrigerator and it was beckoning her. 

She walked quietly down the stairs and unlocked the baby gate and then crept over to the refrigerator, squinting at the light when she opened the door. 

She grabbed the white takeout container and opened it, grabbing an egg roll.  
"Oh my goodness. Heavenly," she mumbled. 

"Midnight snack, dear?" 

Elizabeth shrieked and nearly dropped her snack. "Mom? What are you doing sitting here in the dark at midnight?" 

"I sometimes have insomnia. This is one of those times." 

Elizabeth nodded and offered her the box. "Egg roll? They're amazing." Grace smiled and took one, biting into it. 

"Holy moly, even cold," she agreed. 

"Right? I missed dinner and so that's what I'm having. Would you like anything else?" 

"Maybe some tea?" 

"Of course. I think I have sleepytime tea. That might help you." 

"The name sounds promising." The puppies started making noise. 

"Mom, would you mind letting Nemo and Bub out?" 

"Alone?" 

"Yeah. The backyard is fenced in. They'll be ok." 

"I can't believe you got two puppies, Beth." 

"Well, mostly, I went to get one for Jack. He missed Harv a lot since Christmas. Then, I couldn't leave the one alone in his cage at the shelter. It seemed so mean. Now, I realize that it helps me not want another baby so much." 

"Really?" 

"No, not really. It sounded good though," she said with a laugh. 

"You're waiting for Jack to be done with school?" 

"And get a job. I hope he gets one right away." She took a bite of the cold Moo shu and groaned. "Good grief. Nothing like Chinese food to cure what ails ya." 

"Amen to that," Grace said, tapping Elizabeth's egg roll with hers in a toast. 

… 

The next day was so much fun in Elizabeth's eyes. First, she and the kids, along with her parents, headed over to meet Meredith around lunch time. Of course the twins, who had been dropped off early, played well with their cousins and seemed to be oblivious to their new sister. 

Elizabeth let her parents hold the little one first, trying so hard to be patient. Finally, it was her turn and it was heaven. She was tiny and beautiful and she smelled so good. Elizabeth could feel her motherly desires raging. She just took a few deep breaths and talked herself down, reminding herself of their reality. Job first, then baby number three. 

"Beth?" 

"Hm?" 

"I need to feed her." Elizabeth looked at Julie who stood in front of her. "I'll give her back in about twenty minutes, ok?" 

Elizabeth nodded and handed her over. While she waited, she played with the others, giggling as her red-headed nieces brought her "bock" after "bock" of giant Legos and left them in her lap and then Joey and Fin came and took them back. 

Eventually the kids were hungry so they ate fruit and cheerios while the adults had sandwiches and Elizabeth held sweet Meredith while she nibbled at hers. 

Before long, naptime came and Elizabeth needed to get home to let the puppies out and welcome Katie who was visiting Charlotte and Bill to pick out house furnishings. 

As she drove into the driveway, Katie was waddling towards the house. Elizabeth rolled down the window as she pulled up next to her. "Katie, why don't you get in?" 

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it."

"Charlotte couldn't bring you?" 

"She could but I told her I would just walk. It's a nice day and everything. Then the heat got to me and now I'm pretty sure I have no more left in me." She leaned her head back and sighed. 

"Holy moly. Tom is going to go crazy." 

"Nothing to tell him. I just went for a walk." 

"At eight months pregnant on a hot day." 

"Yeah. He is going to be mad." 

When they pulled up in front of the house, they sat in the air conditioning for a few so Katie could cool down before attempting to walk in. 

"So, picked out any names?" Elizabeth asked, making small talk. 

"Yes, but Elisa keeps offering names and changing them. I'm not deciding for sure until we see his face." 

"What names did Elisa pick?" 

"Let's see. First, Easton and then Davey. Then there was Ryan and Walker and Franklin." 

"Franklin?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh. 

"Yeah. Character from a book. Finally this morning, she called him Kyler and I sort of fell in love with it." 

"Kyler? Yeah, that's a good name." 

"Kind of really fits with Nathaniel too." 

"Your dad's name." Ned never went by his full name but that was a sweet gesture. 

"Yeah. I don't know what we would do without him. We would be homeless for one." 

"You are helping each other but honestly, you and Tom have other family here if your Dad couldn't let you live with him. We would never let you be homeless." 

"Thanks. I do know that." She rubbed her swollen belly for a moment and then looked at Elizabeth. "Do you mind if we go in? I need to use the restroom." 

"Of course." She handed Katie the house key. "Go on in. I need to get the kids out." 

…. 

That evening when Jack called from dispatch, Elizabeth had something to talk to him about. 

"So, Katie was over this afternoon and we were brainstorming." 

"Uh oh. Should I be scared?" 

"Shush," she said with a laugh. 

"Ok, sorry." 

"So Tom would rather she not work and she wants to contribute to their finances, much like me." 

"Ok." 

"And she thought maybe she and I could pool our minimal resources and open a daycare. Now honestly, our daycare would be mostly our kids and people we know so we wouldn't charge a huge amount, but it also gives us both something to do." 

"Sounds like something you would be perfect for," he told her. "Where would it be?" 

"That's the thing. We aren't sure yet. There are a bunch of details we aren't sure about, like making sure you and Tom are ok with it." 

"I say go for it." 

"Great. That's wonderful. Thanks, hon." 

"If it will make you happy and content then I am all for it." 

"It would be a good distraction." 

…. 

About two weeks later… 

Katie went into labor on a Saturday and Tom was grateful for that because he was off on the weekends. He dropped Elisa off at Charlotte and Bill's on their way to the hospital. 

She breathed slowly and rubbed her crampy belly as a contraction took hold. "How long?" 

"We should be there in twenty." She nodded and decided there would only be four more contractions and then they would be there. "Breathe, baby," he told her, offering his hand to hold. 

After the pain eased, she squeezed his hand and closed her eyes, knowing she needed to rest when she could. "Tom, I'm scared." 

"What are you scared of?" 

"Just the whole thing." She fought her tears but they ran down her cheeks anyway. "I don't know if I can do this." 

"Yes you can. You are so strong, Kate. You are a wonderful mother to Elisa and you will be to our son too. And when you feel weak, that's what I'm there for. We will be strong together." 

Another contraction hit a moment later and he told her to squeeze as hard as she needed to. "I…wish….my mom….was here," she panted. 

"Do you want me to call anyone? Elizabeth would come." 

"Yeah. Please." She was scared and she knew he was there but support from Elizabeth sounded good too. When her pain subsided again, she texted her instead and Elizabeth told her she would meet them there. 

When Elizabeth arrived an hour later, she knocked on the door of her room.

"Come in." 

"Hey, are you doing ok?" 

"Yeah. Thank you for coming." 

She walked over and hugged her friend. "How are you feeling?" 

"Scared." 

"It is scary, isnt it? When I had Fin, it was during a blizzard and in the car. Jack delivered her." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. No pain meds and having Jack delivering her….I was very scared. But when I saw her for the first time, I wasn't scared anymore. She was this little person that I had already taken care of for nine months. I knew her. She recognized me. Everything would be fine because I was her mother. The same will be with you." Another contraction hit and Elizabeth held her hand and helped her stay calm. "Good job." 

…. 

Six hours later….waiting room 

Elizabeth got a text from Tom with a picture of Katie and Kyler Nathaniel, six pounds eleven ounces. He was beautiful. 

She smiled. "Welcome to the Thornton clan, Kyler," she whispered. "We love you very much." 


	69. Chapter 69

One Year later, July 

Elizabeth bent down and kissed Fin and Joey on their cheeks, trying to ignore the sadness that leaving them brought. "I love you guys, so much!" she told them.

Will and Grace had gifted them a trip as a reward for Jack finishing nursing school and told them to take a pick as to where they wanted to go. He picked and had told her the night before where they were going. 

A cruise to Alaska. One of her bucket list items that she had never thought would get checked off. 

"Babe, we need to go. Our flight is in three hours." 

"I know." She kissed them again and then forced herself to leave Mom and Pop's house. 

Jack opened the car door for her and shut it gently before walking around to get in the driver's seat. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but we need to get away." 

She knew that to be true. They had put off celebrating their fourth anniversary in March because they were saving up for a trip. Now, they didn't have to use their own money to do it. Now, they could just enjoy their time and concentrate on other things. Like having another baby. 

Elizabeth had made it through the last year of waiting. She and Katie had opened their day care in Elizabeth's house about two months after Katie had given birth to Kyler. They watched Claire, Kendall, and Meredith two days a week and Zane and Brody two days. Then there were of course their own children. Aubrey sometimes came over to play with Elisa after school too. It was a houseful of children most of the time and it was wonderful. 

About six months later, Katie and Tom's house was finished and the day care was moved there. 

Jack squeezed her hand and she looked at him. "Are you ready for this, hon? Ten days away, just us." 

"Yeah. Yes!" she said, forcing herself to get excited. Yes, of course she wanted to be alone with Jack. Yes, she wanted another baby, badly, and Alaska was exactly where she wanted to do those things. 

"That's more like it." 

So, as they drove to the airport, they talked about what things they could do on the ship. She looked it up on her phone and gasped. "Jack, this ship is amazing." 

"I got us a balcony suite, hon. It's going to be so great. And I have a few dates planned." 

"Dates, huh?" 

"Yep." 

It was good to get away before he started his new job as registered nurse at Billings Memorial Hospital. He had applied a few months before and once he interviewed, they offered him the position. It had great benefits, good pay, and he was excited about it. He started August 1st, the week after they got back from their cruise. But right now, he didn't want to think about work. He wanted to concentrate on reconnecting with his beautiful, amazing Elizabeth. That was most important. 

…. 

Mike opened his mail. "Jules! Jules, I got it." 

"Got what?" she wondered as she fed their now thirteen month old Meredith while handing the twins crackers for their snack. 

"The position at Billings Memorial!" 

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" 

"I can't believe it." 

"Really? Michael, you were top of your class. I totally believe it. They're lucky to have you." 

"Thanks, sweetie." It was wonderful. Now Julie didn't have to work anymore. She could finally be home with the girls. 

"Dada!" Claire said, grinning up at him. 

"Hi, baby." He bent down and snatched the cracker from her fingers with his lips, making her giggle. 

Then Kendall, the far less vocal twin, held her cracker up too. She just smiled when he grabbed her offering. 

"I think you should put in your two weeks notice once I start on August 1st." 

"Can we talk about that?" 

"Sure. Let's talk." 

Julie joined him at the table and moved the almost asleep Meredith to her shoulder. "I don't want to quit working." 

"I thought you wanted to stay at home with the girls." 

"I do, but, I love my job too. I've worked there for a long time and I love the people I work with." 

"So what is your plan?" 

"I want you to be ok with it too, Mike. I want to go down to part time. Like two days a week, or three. They are already with Elizabeth and Katie those days now and they are fine." 

Mike was in disbelief at her words. Of course the girls would be fine, but he was surprised she didn't want what they had talked about for so long. "Mike?" 

"I'm just surprised, that's all." He shook his head for a moment. 

"You seem mad." Not mad exactly. The man hardly ever got angry. He just seemed off. 

"No. I'm fine. Let me know what you decide to do." 

"Mike, please. I don't want to make this decision on my own." 

"You already did, Julie." He got up and left the room. 

"Mike." 

A few minutes later, Julie had all three girls in bed for naps. She went to the living room to talk to Mike. 

"Mike?" She joined him on the couch and tucked her knees up under her. "Hey, please tell me why you're upset." 

"I'm not…" he started to say. "Maybe I am." 

"Why?" She held out her hand and waited for him to take it. He didn't wait long. "Michael, please tell me." 

"I thought that you wanted to stay at home with the girls. I guess I had been looking forward to them being raised by us, not daycare. It might be old-fashioned but that's how I feel." 

"I do want to stay home, but I also want to work. I know that your salary will cover us now but I'm not working for the money. It's because I love it." 

He nodded. "I don't want you to give up something you love." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I want you to be happy." She smiled and moved so she was sitting on his lap. 

"I love you, husband." She reached up and gently touched his cheek with her fingertips. "And I love our daughters. Nothing will ever change that." 

"I know, I love you too. I'm sorry I reacted like that." 

She shook her head. "Its fine." She leaned toward him and kissed him slowly, her fingers slipping behind his head to pull him closer. "I think its naptime for us too, don't you?" 

He smiled and stood, cradling her in his arms. "Absolutely." 

… 

Jack and Elizabeth stayed the night in Los Angeles that evening and then took a cab to the port where the ship was leaving from the next morning. 

After checking in and heading through security, they walked closer to the ship. The sight of it was almost overwhelming but Elizabeth was excited. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed. "I'm so excited, hon. This is going to be great!" 

"I agree." They walked up the ramp to the ship along with at least twenty other people. 

"What do you think the kids are doing now?" she asked, still missing them like crazy. 

"Hm. Its early so my guess is Finny is begging Pop for eggs or pancakes and Joe is snuggling with Mom." 

"Oh, I miss my morning snuggles with Joey." 

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'd be happy to snuggle with you, baby," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"There will be plenty of time for that," she said with a laugh. "I want to see everything on this ship." 

"Starting with our state room? I'm pretty sure that the perfect snuggling spot is there," he teased as they stepped onto the ship. 

She laughed and shook her head. "You're a silly man, Jack Thornton." 

"That's why you love me." 

"That's very true." 

They didn't start with the stateroom though. It wasn't ready for them just yet. So after getting a map, they took their carry-on and headed to find a less busy area where they could get a drink and something to eat. 

They went down a deck and found a quieter Bar and Grille than others they had passed. They were shown to a corner booth and handed menus. "I'll be back in a moment for your drink order," the waiter told them with a smile. 

"Ok, thank you," Jack told him as he moved closer to Elizabeth and slipped his arm around her shoulder. "That's better." 

"Snuggle time?" she said with a laugh. 

"Always." 

…. 

Later that afternoon, 

Mike picked up the phone, seeing it was William. "Hello?" 

"Mike, how are you?" 

"Good, sir. How are you and Grace doing?" 

"Good, good. Listen, I'm calling to let you know that I met with my financial advisors." 

Mike wasn't sure why he was telling him that. "Ok. That's great." 

"I set up college funds for your girls." 

"You did?" 

"Yes. I know when I offered you and Julie a trip just like I had Beth and Jack, you declined my offer and I completely respect that. I still wanted to do something though. Mike, I'm proud of you. You're another one of my sons and you've made a huge change and you did it because you love my daughter and my granddaughters. I don't take that lightly. I wanted to do something to show my appreciation." 

Mike was quiet for a moment. The girls definitely needed money for college and it would take years to save up enough for all three girls. "I…thank you, sir. This means a lot. Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, Mike. Now give those babies and my daughter a kiss for me." 

"I will, sir. Say hi to Grace for us." 

Mike heard Meredith cry so he went in to the nursery and picked her up from her crib. "Hi, beautiful. What's wrong?" She smiled through her tears and snuggled into his neck, settling back down again. He took a peek and saw the twins still asleep in their crib so he took Meredith into the kitchen to make her a bottle. He grabbed a mug and filled it with hot water and placed a frozen bag of breast milk in it to warm up. "That'll be ready soon, honey bun." 

He took a big breath and inhaled the sweet scent of Julie that lingered on Meredith. He loved that smell. It was warm and comforting and loving, much like Julie herself. 

He picked up his phone and texted. "Hey, babe. I love u!" 

She texted a few moments later. "I love u 2!" 

"I miss u." 

"Right back atcha, husband." 

"Date nite in 2night." 

"Oh yeah? It's been awhile. Looking 4ward 2 it." 

He sat in the living room and fed Meredith, completely content and happy. Then he heard four little feet running in the room. 

"Dada! We up!" Claire told him, speaking for both. 

"Claire, did you and Kendall climb out of your crib again?" 

"Yep!" the honest little two and a half year old said. 

He didn't know how to stop them from doing it. At night, they closed the door to their nursery and knew they would at least stay in their room. The door handle was kid proof so at least he knew they were safe. 

"Claire, Kendall, listen to Daddy. Are you listening?" Their little blue eyes were fixed on him. "Please wait for me to help you out of your crib, ok? Don't climb out." 

"Yep," Claire nodded, a solemn look on her face. 

"Ok, wanna watch a movie?" 

"Dora?" All three girls loved Dora the explorer and it was educational so he allowed it. 

"Si, Claire! Bueno." Claire and Kendall giggled and waited patiently as he put the DVD in. 

"Si," Claire said. 

"Very good, baby. Kendall, can you count with me?" 

She was so shy, she just let Claire talk for her but he knew she could do it. He heard them jabbering in their crib before they went to sleep. 

"One, two…" he started. Kendall looked up at him. He sat down and smiled.  
"Come on, Ken. One, two…" 

"Fwee!" Claire yelled. 

"Fwee," Kendall whispered. 

"Ok, good job. What comes after three?" 

"Fo," Claire continued. 

"Fo," Kendall whispered again. 

That was all they knew but he knew that was pretty good for their age. "Good job! Let's try Spanish. Like Dora. Claire, can you say uno?"


	70. Chapter 70

Nine days later…. 

"This has been the best second honeymoon ever," Elizabeth said as they lounged on the balcony of their stateroom. The sun was setting and by morning, they would be docked back in Los Angeles and headed back to Montana. 

"I agree." He kissed her temple and sighed. "We could just sleep out here tonight." The lounger was super comfortable. They had spent quite a few evenings out there. 

"We could. I will go get a blanket." 

"Maybe I should order some dessert. Dark chocolate brownie with hot fudge?" 

"Oh my goodness, Jack. I think I have gained ten pounds since we got on this ship." 

"So no dark chocolate brownie?" he asked with a pout, reminiscent of Fin and Joey. 

"Oh, I want it, but I definitely need to work out when we get home." 

"We can start our walks again." 

"Sounds great. The kids will love that." 

She came back out a moment later with a blanket and he called for room service. As they waited for dessert, she thought back on their trip. Every night, he had found a different thing for them to do, whether it was to see a show in the theatre, eating a late dinner at a restaurant downstairs, eating dinner in the room, or walking around the upper deck under the stars. All of it was the most enjoyable, romantic time she had ever had. It felt like they were young newlyweds again. 

As they ate their brownie a bit later, she smiled. "Just think, Jack. I could be pregnant right now and we won't even know for a month or two." 

"Yeah. I'm definitely ready for the next year." 

"Me too. It's bound to be a good one." 

….. 

The next afternoon they arrived in Montana ready to see the kids. The half hour drive from the airport took forever to Elizabeth. They pulled into Mom and Pop's driveway finally and Elizabeth walked as quick as possible to the door. 

"Anyone home?" she called as she went inside. Jack was right behind her. 

"Mama!" Joe ran up to her and raised his arms. 

"Oh, Joey! I missed you." 

"Mama home." Elizabeth relished in the feel of his little arms wrapped around her neck. Ten days was too long to be without her babies. 

"Yes, baby. I'm home." 

"Mama! Daddy!" Fin yelled, running into the room with Aubrey. 

Jack picked her up and hugged her close. "Finny. Hi, sweetheart." 

"Daddy! I had fun. Aubrey is my bestie." 

"That's great. I'm so glad. But did you miss me?" 

"I guess," she said with a shrug. 

Elizabeth laughed. Their almost four year old was nothing, if not honest. 

"Look at you two. Who knew you could get a tan in Alaska?" Bill commented as he and Charlotte walked in the room. 

"Its more likely from the time we spent sailing from and to Alaska, but yes, its possible, Pop," Jack told him. 

"Who's ready to go home?" Elizabeth asked, clearly ready herself. She put Joey down and hugged her in-laws. "Thank you so much for watching them. We really appreciate it." 

"Anytime, dear." 

A bit later, they pulled into their own driveway. Clara and Pete and the boys were there, dropping off the dogs, who were now fully grown. 

"Look, Mama! Nemo and Bub," Fin said, pointing. 

"Bub!" Joey repeated. 

Almost four year old Zane and two year old Brody were running around in the yard with Pete and the dogs while six month pregnant Clara was rocking on the porch swing. 

"Welcome home!" Clara called, standing slowly and walking down the porch steps. 

Elizabeth waved and hopped out to give her a hug. "Hi. How are you?" 

"Doing good. How are you besides tan?" 

Elizabeth laughed and walked to the side door of the SUV to help the kids out. "I'm great. It was a wonderful cruise." 

As the kids and dogs and husbands ran around Clara and Elizabeth headed inside to get away from the heat. "Do you and Pete want to stay for dinner? We can order in or something. I'm pretty sure we have no food in the house." 

"No, actually, Mom is watching the kids so Pete and I can have a date night. How is it possible to live with someone and miss them so much?" Clara's eyes filled with tears and Elizabeth gave her a hug. 

"Sweetie, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I'm sorry. My hormones are crazy right now." She wiped her eyes and tried to smile. 

Elizabeth led her to the table and sat down next to her. "I don't want to pry but if you need to talk, I'm here." 

"I just…he works so much. This is the first day off he has taken in six months and I had to beg him for it because I know we need to have time together." 

"His job keeps him that busy?" 

"That's what he says." She shook her head and let the tears fall. "I'm scared, Beth. What if he…I don't think he is but…what if he's slipping away or finds someone else?" 

"Honey, you need to have that discussion with him. The one thing I do know is Peter Stanton loves you and those boys. Don't jump to conclusions before you know what's actually going on." 

…. 

Jack and Pete sat on the steps watching the kids play. "Something wrong, Pete?"

"Nah. Nothing I can't fix." 

"Well, if I can help, let me know." 

Pete nodded and sat silently for a minute. It was strange to have a day off work. To be sitting here and watching the kids felt like a rare treat. "Can I ask a favor, Jack?" 

"Anything, bro." Jack squeezed his shoulder and then dropped his hand. 

"Can you and Elizabeth watch the kids once in awhile so Clara and I can go out?" 

"Of course. I will be working a lot of nights but I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind." 

"Thanks." He knew that his marriage was slipping, his relationship with Clara was slipping. He needed time to repair it before it was too far gone. 

"Dude, if I can be straight with you, you work a lot." 

"Yeah. When I took the job over a year ago, I had idea what I was getting into. Now, I almost regret it." 

"There's no way to delegate responsibility? I mean, I know you kind of run things, but maybe an assistant?" 

"If I'm being honest, it's easier to stay at work than to come home and face Clara. Jack, I've let her down so many times. I've missed so many things with the kids and our Anniversary and holidays. We don't talk anymore. I think it might be too late." 

"Pete, it's not too late. If you want it bad enough, you can fix it. Talk to her. We will watch the kids. Don't give up on it." 

"I don't even know where to start." 

"Start with prayer. Get time alone and pray about it together. And then just make a promise with each other that you are going to do better." 

"You sound like you speak from experience, Jack." 

"Marriage is amazing, but it's very hard. It takes a lot of work and compromise and attention. You need to be willing to put in the time." 

…. 

Jack watched as Pete walked Clara to the car, his hand on her lower back. He opened the door for her and before she got in, he hugged her against his chest. They certainly loved each other. They just needed to work at showing it. 

"Daddy, I'm hot," Fin told him, climbing up the porch steps and sitting next to him. 

"Hot," Joey mimicked. 

"Let's go inside. Bub, Nemo, come!" 

The two yellow labs appeared from around the side of the house and bounded up the steps with them. 

Elizabeth looked through their menus. "Jack, what sounds good to you?" 

"Chinese?" He fed the dogs and handed the kids each a sippy cup of cold water. 

"Mm. Ok. I'll order it." 

When Jack got the kids settled with Finding Dory, their new obsession, he walked back in the kitchen. "Hey, why don't we watch the movie with the kids? I've missed them." 

She nodded and took his hand. When they sat down, the kids crawled up onto their laps and watched, Joey sucking his thumb and Fin giggling at baby Dory on the screen. 

"Dory is so funny," she giggled, making Elizabeth laugh. 

"Blue!" Joey said at the screen. "Dada! Blue." 

"I see, good job, Joe." Jack slipped his arm around Elizabeth, kissing her temple.  
"This is the life." 

"It's the best life," she told him. "I've never been happier." 

…. 

"It was good to see Jack and Elizabeth," Clara mentioned. 

"Yeah it was." 

They were driving to their date in Billings. There was a Greek restaurant that Pete wanted to try. 

"It was awfully hot today," she said quietly, wanting to keep the conversation going because silence was too hard. 

"It was." 

"I don't want you to find someone else!" Clara blurted, tears falling down her cheeks. "I want you to want me!" 

"Honey, what do you mean?" He pulled off the highway and then pulled into a parking lot, stopping the car. "Clara, what's going on?" 

"Did you meet someone else? Is that why you stay late at work?" 

"What? Clara, baby, I would never do that." He unbuckled his seat belt and turned toward her. "Look at me, sweetheart." 

Her big green eyes focused on him and he only saw pain. "Why, Pete? I never see you anymore. You come home after we are asleep and leave before we get up. Why don't you want to be with us?" 

"I messed up, Clara." 

"So there is someone else?" 

"No, I promise. What I mean is, I know that I've missed so many things. I've screwed up our relationship. I take full responsibility for it." 

"Last I checked we were in this marriage together. It can't just be your screw up. Somewhere along the way, I think I stopped fighting. I thought you didn't want me anymore." 

"Oh, babe." He kissed her tears away, finally finding her soft, full lips with his. "I want you. I will always want you. You and the boys mean everything to me." 

"Are you sure?" she asked with relief in her tears. 

"Of course I am. Please, promise me you'll never stop fighting for us again. I need you to remind me that I'm an idiot once in awhile." 

"Pete," she said with a laugh. "You need to fight for us too. We both need to make this work." He nodded, touching his forehead to hers. "And if you ever miss another Anniversary or birthday…" 

"I won't. I promise." 

"Ok then. Your daughter is hungry. Let's go get some Greek food." 

…. 

A week later, August 1st 

Jack pulled on his navy blue scrubs and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had to be at the hospital in Billings by 8pm for his first shift. 

He turned when he heard a low whistle from the doorway. 

"Did you just whistle at me, Elizabeth?" 

"This clinches it," she said, gesturing at his scrubs. 

"Clinches what?" 

"That you look insanely hot in everything you wear. Scrubs, jeans, EMT uniform, a suit, even boxers and your mother's pink ruffled apron." 

He spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth, smirking at her in the mirror. "Is that right?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Mama!" 

"Yes, Fin." She stared at Jack and then turned toward Fin. 

"I'm hungry." 

"Oh yeah? You better start cooking dinner then." 

"Silly, Mama. I'm three!" she told her, holding up only two fingers. 

"Almost four. I think you should learn how to cook when you turn four." Fin giggled. 

"No thanks! I'll just have cheese." 

Jack laughed and kissed Elizabeth. "Love you. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" 

"Well, I'm at the daycare in the morning." 

"I'll come there." 

"Ok." She kissed him in return. "I'm proud of you, Jack." 

"Thanks." He bent down to kiss Fin. "Love you, Finlea." 

"Love you, Daddy." 

He said goodbye to Joe and walked out of the house, ready for the new phase he was entering. 

…. 

About forty five minutes later, he and Mike walked into Billings Memorial, a bit nervous but mostly excited. "Ready for this, bro?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. I'm definitely ready. We worked hard for this." 

"Yes we did." 

They found the head nurse in Emergency, Nurse Sandy and after a brief introduction and orientation, they were sent with another seasoned nurse, Tippie. 

"This is a teaching hospital, nurses," she began. "This means there will be medical students learning along with you as they complete their education. Ask questions. Don't be afraid to ask them because that is how you will learn." 

As they headed toward the swinging doors, she turned and looked at them. "Hold on to your hats, this may get bumpy." 

Jack looked at Mike. "Let's do this."


	71. Chapter 71

Clara lay awake, listening to Pete's rhythmic breathing. She felt much better about things after their date. They had talked seriously the rest of the evening, making plans to be together and intending to seriously stick to them. 

Now, she couldn't sleep. She guessed she was so relieved that they had talked and reassured that he still loved her and wasn't seeing anyone else that her mind wouldn't shut off. 

Pete moved, reaching for her, so she scooted closer and put her ear over his heart, hoping the steady heartbeat would help her relax. 

"You awake?" he asked groggily. 

"Yes, sorry." 

"No need to apologize." He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingertips down the soft skin of her arm. "Tonight was good." 

"Yeah, it was." 

"I love you, Clara." 

She lifted her head and kissed his chin. "I love you too." 

"I'm so sorry for everyth…" 

"Shh, baby. You already apologized and we agreed it was my fault too. Let's just move forward and make sure we don't let it happen again." 

He nodded and sighed, falling asleep again a moment later. She joined him shortly after that. 

…. 

Jack and Mike got off their first twelve hour shift at 8 am. They were exhausted.

Mike said nothing until they arrived at his house. "Bro, thanks for the ride." 

"No problem. See you tonight?" 

"Yeah. See you." 

Then, twenty minutes later, he was home and headed to the shower before he went to Katie and Tom's house to see Elizabeth and the kids. 

When he walked in the door, Joey ran up to him and attacked his legs. "Dada, up?" 

"Hi, bud." He kissed his cheek and laughed because Joe immediately wanted back down so he could play. 

Elizabeth walked over, holding a baby he didn't know. A small baby that he guessed was about three or four months old. 

"Hi, Jack." She smiled huge, probably because she was holding a little baby again. "This is Samuel." 

"Hi, honey. You look happy." 

"I am." She stretched up and kissed him. "How was your first day?" 

"Long, busy. We worked the ER. Will be all week." 

"I missed you last night." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squish Samuel. 

"Me too. So who's baby is Samuel?" 

"A woman who just moved here from South Dakota. She needed daycare a few times a week so we said yes. But now we are at our max." 

"Yeah this is quite a few little ones." 

"Yeah. I love it." 

The daycare area was off the main part of the house. It had a kitchenette and a small table for older kids but also four high chairs they had found at a thrift store for a good price. Then it had an area with three cribs, also from the thrift store. Off that main room was the play room where there were learning toys, books, but also a TV where they watched a movie everyday. 

Jack knew Elizabeth wasn't doing it for income. She in fact refused to let Katie pay her except if she bought supplies or something. Elizabeth wanted to be with the children. She played games and, being a teacher, she taught them colors and shapes and letters. It made her very happy. 

Jack looked at his phone. "Hey, Pop wants to have us over for dinner tonight. Says he has news." 

"Ok. You work tonight, right?" 

"Yeah. Need to leave by seven." 

"Ok, tell him yes and then you better go sleep." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute. 

"Sorry. I'm in caregiver mode." 

"I love Bossy Elizabeth just as much as regular Elizabeth." She tweaked his side.

"Bossy, huh? Kiss me, husband! How's that?" 

He leaned in and whispered. "Pretty sexy." Then he kissed her. "Love you." 

"Love you." 

….. 

Jack, Elizabeth, and the kids arrived at Charlotte and Bill's shortly before six. Joe was cranky because he had refused to nap. Fin was clingy, refusing to let Elizabeth put her down. And Elizabeth was hungry and apparently hormonal which depressed her a bit. 

As they walked in the door, Joe tripped and scraped his knee causing him to cry. Jack picked him up and took him into the bathroom, knowing right where the first aid kit was. 

"No! Want Mama!" he said, pushing against Jack's chest. 

"Joe, settle down." He didn't want to drop the kid because he was squirming so much. 

"No! Want Mama. Not Dada!" 

"Stop. I need to wash your knee off." 

"Nooooooo!" 

Elizabeth popped her head in the door. "Joseph Thomas," she said in her teacher voice. "Let Daddy help you." 

"Want you!" he reached for her and almost fell off the sink where Jack had placed him. 

Elizabeth sighed and stepped inside the room. "Jack, can you go tend to Fin? She's crying on the couch because I put her down. I'll talk to Joe and fix him up."

Jack kissed the top of Joe's head and stepped out. 

"Mama, up!" Joe whined. 

"Not yet, bud. We need to clean your knee and then I'll hold you." 

"No! UP!" 

"Do you want a time out? You're not going to get to play with Aubrey or the kitties if you're in time out." 

"No!" Joe scrunched up his face and crossed his arms. 

He was so cute when he was stubborn, and yet not, at the same time. 

Elizabeth pushed his shorts up a little and washed away the little bit of dirt that was in the scrape. This made Joe cry a bit, but he was ok. Then she sprayed antiseptic on it and he cried louder. "No! Owwwww, Mama!" She blew on it and kissed his damp cheeks. 

"I know, baby. It's only going to hurt for a second." Then she added some triple antibiotic ointment and a Band-Aid. "Ok, all done." 

"I play!" 

"No, one minute. You weren't very nice to Daddy when I came in here. I think you need to say you're sorry to him and give him a hug." 

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, like the whole world was on his shoulders. "I bad." 

"You're a good boy, you just need to listen better when we tell you to do something." 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, let's go find Daddy." 

Joe nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck, sniffling. "Seep, Mama." 

"First, see Daddy. Then sleep." 

When they walked out into the living room, Elizabeth sat down next to Jack who was holding Fin. "Hi." 

"Hey. How's Joe? All better?" 

"What do you say, Joe?" 

He picked his head up off her shoulder and looked at Jack. "I sorry, Dada." 

"Ok. Thank you, Joe." Joe stood up and hugged Jack and kissed his cheek. "I love you, buddy." 

… 

During dinner, Elizabeth held Joe until he fell asleep and then laid him on the couch. 

"So, we have news," Bill said, grabbing Charlotte's hand and smiling. 

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked. 

"Its about Aubrey." Aubrey looked over at them, her big brown eyes alert. 

"Me?" 

"Yes, baby doll. All about you. We just got word that in September, we will be able to officially adopt you." 

"You will?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I still call you Pop?" 

"Of course." 

"That means no one can take me away, right?" 

"Right. You'll be ours. You'll be Aubrey Rose Avery." 

She walked over and stood next to Charlotte. "Can I call you, Mom?" she asked Charlotte. "I need a mom." 

Charlotte nodded, trying not to cry but failing. "Yes, my sweet girl. You can call me Mom." Charlotte picked up her now nine year old daughter and put her on her lap. 

Aubrey had blossomed into a kind, thoughtful, talkative young girl who loved school and loved playing with Fin and Elisa who now were going to be her nieces, not just her friends. 

She also loved horses, promising that one day she would be a vet and take care of them. 

"I've always wanted a sister," Jack said with a grin. "Now I have one!" 

"Elizabeth? You ok?" Charlotte asked her, noticing her tears. 

"Of course. Like you, I'm just happy." 

…. 

Later… 

"This working all night thing is putting such a damper on our baby making venture," Elizabeth mentioned with a laugh as they stood by the front door saying goodbye. 

"We just need to be creative. For instance, if I recall, you don't have to work at the daycare tomorrow. Is that right?" 

"Yes." 

"So we technically have all day to get caught up." 

"All day? Did you forget we have two children who need us to take care of them, husband?" 

He smirked and then pulled her even closer. "They take naps, wife. So for a few hours, you're all mine." He kissed her softly, teasing her lips, and then stepping back. "See you in the morning?" 

She nodded and then kissed him back. "Be careful." 

"I will." 

Elizabeth headed into the living room. "Ok, Fin, Joe. Time for baths." 

"But its Dory, Mama!" Fin said, as if she hadn't seen the movie every day for months. 

"Yes, and Dory will be right there tomorrow." 

Fin sighed and got off the couch. "Fine." 

Elizabeth smiled at her dramatic daughter. One of a kind, she definitely was.

Her hair was quite a bit like Elizabeth's had been as a child and sometimes still was. A brown mess of curls that was difficult to tame most days. She had hazel eyes which almost looked green some days, a tiny nose, and dimples rivaling Jack's when she laughed. 

"Joe, let's go, bud. Bath time." 

"Potty," he told her. 

"Do you want to try to go in your big boy potty?" 

"Yeah." He nodded and took her finger. The boy was harder to potty train than Fin had been, but sometimes, if someone else went first, especially Jack, he would try it. In the mean time, pull ups were necessary. 

"Who wants bubbles in their bath?" 

"Me!" 

…. 

Elizabeth woke up early and took a shower, excited to see Jack. She didn't know whether it was just because it had been about twelve hours since she had seen him or the promise of spending naptime with him, but whatever it was, she was ready to lay eyes on the adorably gorgeous man. 

After her shower, she went to Joe's room and peeked in his crib. He smiled up at her. "Mama!" 

"Hi, handsome. Ready to greet the day?" 

"Potty?" 

"Yep, potty first." She picked him up and kissed his cheeks. "I love you Joe." 

She carried him into the bathroom the kids shared and let him push down his pull ups and sit. She knew he probably wouldn't go because his pull up was saturated but at least he tried. Getting in the habit of trying first thing was important to the teaching process. 

Fin wandered in, pushing her messy curls out of her face. "Hi, Finny." 

"Hi." 

Once they were done in there, they headed to the kitchen. "Fin, want me to braid your hair?" Elizabeth let the dogs out and headed to the refrigerator. 

"Yes. It's in my way." 

First Elizabeth made them eggs and cut up pieces of strawberries. Then while they ate, she braided Fin's hair, one on each side. "There you go, love." 

"Thanks, Mama." 

"You're welcome." 

"Hello?" 

"Dada!" Joey said, clapping his hands. 

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she blushed, pushing her own curls behind her ears. 

"Hi, everyone." He kissed the top of Finny's head and then Joe. Then he looked over at Elizabeth who's face was curiously rosy. "Hi, beautiful." 

"Hey." He stepped into her space and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, Jack," she said with a sigh. 

"I missed you too." 

"Mama!" 

"Yes, Joe." She turned but kept her arms around Jack's waist. 

"Potty." 

She reached up and kissed Jack. "I'll be back." 

When she came back, Jack was making himself breakfast. "Where's Fin?" 

"Watching Dory." 

Elizabeth put Joe down and he scampered into the living room presumably to watch the movie too. 

"So…." Jack said as he put his eggs on a plate. 

"So?" 

"Well, naps are a few hours away." 

"Very true." 

He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist. "I need to eat and take a shower and then I thought maybe we could go grocery shopping and for a walk." 

"Distractions. Good idea." 

"Ok, so I'm going to eat." If he kissed her again, he wouldn't want to stop so he concentrated on his food. 

"I'll get the kids ready." She walked into the living room. "Ok, kids. Let's get dressed. We need to go grocery shopping and then for a walk." 

"Mooommm," Fin whined. 

"Fin, you watch Dory all the time. It can wait until later." 

"But this is my favorite part!" 

"Please come, Fin. I just need you to listen to me, ok?" 

Fin sighed and turned off the TV. Joe got down too and they headed upstairs to get dressed.


	72. Chapter 72

A month later, September 18th 

The family gathered at Pop and Charlotte's house for dinner after the adoption ceremony at the courthouse. 

Tom, Katie, Elisa, and Kyler were there. Mike, Julie, and their girls, and of course Jack, Elizabeth and Joe and Fin. 

Bill, Jack, Mike, and Tom grilled hotdogs and hamburgers while the women dressed a large salad, and made dessert. Elizabeth was quietly chopping veggies for the salad when Julie stepped next to her. 

"Hey, Beth." 

"Hi," she said, sniffling. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Onions?" she gestured. 

"You don't cry over onions. What's going on?" 

"I'm not pregnant." 

"Oh. Well, didn't you just start trying? Like two months ago?" 

"Yeah. I guess I was hoping it would be as easy as it was before, you know? We didn't try and poof. Now we are trying and nothing." 

"What if you're wrong? You could be pregnant." 

"No, I'm not. I know I'm not." 

"Then you'll keep trying." Elizabeth nodded and forced herself to stop crying. 

"Right. I'll be patient." After all, she had waited two years before they could start trying. What's a few more months? 

It ended up being a few more months before Elizabeth even had an inkling she might be pregnant. In December, she noticed feeling different than usual. In fact, she felt nauseated and exhausted so she got excited and took the kids to the store to get another pregnancy test. 

When she came home, she decided she would wait for Jack to come home and the kids to be in bed before she took it. 

At six, he walked in the door and came over to kiss her and the kids. "Mmm. Roast pork?" 

"Yeah. Hungry?" 

"Starving. Do I have time to shower?" 

"Sure." 

About twenty minutes later, he joined them at the table. After the blessing, and the kids were eating, he squeezed her hand. "So, anything you want to tell me?" 

"Oh, you mean like why there's a pregnancy test on the sink in the bathroom?" 

"Yep. Let's start there." 

"I feel funny. I was nauseated and I've been exhausted and two weeks ago I missed my period, so if I'm right…" 

"You could be six weeks pregnant." 

"Yeah. I thought I would take it after the kids are in bed." 

"Sounds good." 

So about two hours later, they sat on their bed waiting for the ten minutes to be up. 

She wanted a baby so bad she could taste it. It was so easy to get pregnant with Fin and Joe but this one, it's been six months since they started trying. 

"Elizabeth, if you're not, it's ok, you know. We can just keep trying. Mom said that usually the minute you stop trying is when it will happen. I guess there's logic in that." 

"Wait, you talked to Mom about this?" 

"She knew about it, so that means you told her, right?" 

"Well, I…I guess. Hearing that you talked to her is so embarrassing." 

"How is it any different?" 

"I don't know. It just is." 

Jack let it go, knowing she was nervous and probably hormonal which meant she was saying things that didn't make sense. 

**Ding** the timer went off. 

Elizabeth looked at Jack and stood up, dragging him with her. She was prepared if the results were negative. She had taken many tests over the previous six months. 

"Oh my gosh!" she said, covering her mouth. 

Jack looked at the test. Two pink lines. "Yes!" 

"I can't believe it! I was prepared to be disappointed again." 

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "This is good." He pulled back and kissed her cheek and then her lips. "I love you, Elizabeth." 

She smiled and then cried, hormones absolutely making themselves apparent. "I love you too." 

…. 

The next few weeks were busy and hard. Fin turned four and she dealt with nausea while working at the daycare and taking care of things at home. She and Jack went to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy and they figured a due date of August 18th. 

In early March she could find out what she was having but she and Jack enjoyed that little surprise so they would go to the ultrasound but refuse the option to be told the gender. 

In February, she and Julie threw a small birthday party for Joe and the twins who were turning three. Everyone gathered at Katie and Tom's house because that was where the kid's friends were. 

"Look at you," Julie said, nudging her gently with her elbow as they watched the kids running around the room. Elizabeth was at fourteen weeks and feeling good. Because it was her third pregnancy, she was showing already. "You look adorable." 

"Thanks, Julie." 

"You look happy too, Beth." 

"I am. This baby is a blessing and I intend to enjoy every minute of it." 

"That's great." 

"Mama," Meredith said, touching Julie's knee. 

"Hi, boo. Did you have cake?" Julie asked with a giggle as she saw the frosting all over Meredith's face and hands and now her own knee. 

"Yum!" she said with a nod. 

"Yeah. I bet. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Elizabeth smiled as they walked away and then smiled bigger when Jack walked in the door. "You're late, cowboy." He walked up and gave her a long hug. "How was work?" 

"It could have been better. But, I don't want to think about it. Let's go find Joe."

Elizabeth could only imagine the sad or horrific things he must be exposed to every day. He had decided that he would choose the ER as his area to work in. He liked the fast pace because it made the time go fast. He liked having to think on his feet too. 

"Coming?" he asked her, holding his hand out to her. 

"Of course." 

…. 

Elizabeth leaned back against his chest as they laid on the couch by the fire. He sighed and put his hands gently on her small belly, kissing her temple. 

"Wanna tell me, babe?" 

"Tell what?" 

"What happened at work?" 

"There was a pileup just outside the city. We were the closest hospital so the ambulances came to us. There was at least a dozen people and some were just scraped up. But there was this young girl, about Aubrey's age…" He swallowed to fight his emotions. 

"Its ok," she told him as she turned in his arms, wrapping hers around him. 

"No, she had been trapped in the car and the rescuers tried to get her out but she told them to get her baby brother first. By the time she was out, she had lost so much blood and…we… couldn't save her." 

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. That is so sad." 

"All I wanted to do was get out of there and get to you and the kids." 

Elizabeth thought back to the party where he had sought out the kids and sat down with them on the floor. They had all climbed on him and tried to tickle him, calling him Uncle Jack. Then when he had seen Aubrey, he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. Now Elizabeth knew it was more than just loving her or the others. 

"You are a wonderful man, Jack," she told him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "That little girl was so fortunate to have you with her today." 

"But we couldn't save her." More tears rolled down his cheeks and she wiped them away. 

"I know but if I know you, you told her it was going to be ok, didn't you? That her family loved her very much? That she saved her brother?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then you were who she needed. You were where you needed to be." 

…. 

"Michael?" 

"Yeah?" He looked up from the newspaper, looking adorable in his new glasses. 

"Do you love me?" 

He frowned, folded the paper, and removed his glasses. "What?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Julie Hickam, that is the craziest question I have ever heard you ask me." 

"Ok, so I'm crazy, but you didn't answer my question." 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap. "I said your question was crazy, not you, and I didn't think you really needed me to answer it." 

"I do." 

He slowly raised his hand to her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Of course I love you. I love every single thing about you, right down to this freckle behind your ear," he whispered, his lips finding the soft skin where the freckle was. He smiled when she shivered, grabbing his arm as she enjoyed his attention. 

"Promise?" 

"Babe? What's going on?" He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes. 

"Nothing." 

"Tell me." 

"Tina at work. Her husband just left her. She said they hadn't been getting along and they rarely talked and they have three kids and…" 

"Julie," he said, touching her lips to stop her rambling. "You are not Tina, and I am not her husband. We get along fine and we talk all the time and I will never ever leave you or our girls. I love all of you too much." He kissed her softly. "Do you believe me?" 

"Yes." 

His lips found hers in a passionate embrace, his hand on her waist pulling her even closer. "I will always love you, sweetheart. Please don't ever doubt that." 

Julie nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, soaking in his love. "I love you so much." 

"Mama!" Meredith cried down the hall. 

"She's probably hungry." 

He nodded and kissed her one more time and watched her walk down the hall.

He smiled when he heard her singing to Meredith as she fed her. Her perfectly imperfect voice that the babies loved, that never failed to make him fall deeper in love. 

He got up and walked down the hall, checking on the twins and then joining Julie. 

She looked up and smiled at him, as she brought Meredith's fingers to her lips. 

"You're so beautiful, Julie." 

"Thank you." 

"Wanna take a bath with me?" 

"Yes. I do." He smiled at her quick response, kissed her, and headed into the bathroom to get it ready. 

…. 

The next day was Saturday and Jack had a day off so it was family day, starting with breakfast in bed. 

He got up before anyone else and headed down to start cooking. Pancakes and fruit was pretty safe as far as Elizabeth's stomach was concerned so he made that. He poured tea for Elizabeth and himself, and two cups of milk for the kids. 

"Daddy?" 

He turned and smiled. "Hi, Fin." 

"I'm hungry." 

"Oh yeah? Pancakes sound good?" 

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Come here, beautiful. I need a hug." She walked over and raised her arms. He picked her up and hugged her close. "I love you, Fin." 

"Love you too, Daddy." The tears almost showed up again but he pushed them back. 

"Wanna help me take breakfast to Mommy?" 

"Yeah." He put her down and handed her a small bowl of blueberries. 

"Careful, don't spill. Bub and Nemo don't need blueberries in their diet." Fin giggled and carefully headed upstairs. Jack let the dogs out, filled their bowls, and took the tray upstairs. 

As he walked past Joe's room, he noticed him moving around. "Be right back, bud." 

"Breakfast in bed?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up. 

"I brought you boo berries, Mama. I didn't spill them!" Fin told her proudly. 

"Boo berries? Yay! I like those." 

She took the bowl and Fin climbed up and crawled under the covers and laid down. Jack handed Elizabeth the tray. "Be right back. I'll get Joe." 

After potty, Jack and Joe joined the girls and ate breakfast. 

"So, what's the occasion, Jack?" 

"Family day. No work, only fun and love." 

"Sounds good." 

"What are we gonna do, Daddy?" Fin wondered. 

"Whatever we want. We can stay in our pajamas all day and eat whatever we want and watch movies." 

"Family day sounds fun!" 

"It sure does, Fin."


	73. Chapter 73

March 

Elizabeth dropped the dogs and kids off at Pop and Mom's house before driving to Billings to surprise Jack for dinner and a night at the hotel for their fifth anniversary. 

He got off work at five so she planned to get there slightly before. She had dressed in a deep blue maternity dress and low heeled black dress boots. She wore her hair down because he loved it that way and she brought him a pair of dress pants, a button down and shoes. 

When she walked in the ER, she looked around. She was happy not to be there as a patient. She looked into the nurses area behind the check in and saw Jack standing there, making notes on a computer. 

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" the beautiful dark haired nurse asked her. 

"I'm here to see my husband." Jack turned when he heard her voice. 

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Give me one moment." He finished his notes and then came out the side door. "Are you ok?" 

"Of course I am." 

"You look beautiful." 

"Thanks." 

The nurse cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jack aren't you going to introduce me?" 

"Oh, um, Sandy, this is my wife, Elizabeth. Hon, this is Sandy." 

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said, feeling self conscious as the nurse stood with her thin waist and nice figure that looked beautiful even in scrubs. 

"Finally. Jack talks about you but I thought he must be exaggerating. He wasn't." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He always mentions how gorgeous you are and sweet and…well, you are those things. What are you all dressed up for?" 

"Its our anniversary. I'm taking Jack out to dinner." 

"You are? I thought we were celebrating this weekend." 

"Surprise." 

"It is. My only thing is, I need a shower and I'm in scrubs. Hardly dinner attire." 

She lifted the garment bag. "I have your clothes. Do you have showers here?" 

"Yeah, we do. Okay, I'll go get cleaned up and be out soon." He started to walk away but came back and kissed her, drawing attention to them. "Mmm. I'll be back." 

She blushed and decided to head to the waiting room to sit down but Sandy stopped her. "Oh, Elizabeth, why don't you wait in the lounge? You don't need to be catching anything since you're pregnant." 

Elizabeth smiled and followed Sandy through the doors and into a kitchen. "Thank you." 

"Five years, right?" 

"Yes. How did you know?" 

"Like I said, Jack talks about you and Fin and Joe all the time." 

"Oh." It was a relief because she knew Sandy knew he had a wife and kids. 

"Well, enjoy your evening." 

"Thank you." 

About ten minutes later, Jack showed up. "There you are. I'm starving. Where are you taking me?" 

"Athena's." 

"Mmm. Greek. Sounds great." 

When she stood but looked down and smoothed her dress over her rounded tummy instead of following him, he stopped. 

"You look gorgeous, honey." Every pregnancy she had moments of insecurities over how she looked and he tried his best to wipe them away. 

"She's pretty." 

"Who?" 

"Sexy, even in scrubs." She looked toward the door and tried not to cry. 

"Are you talking about Sandy?" 

"Her hair is so shiny and her waist is like…" 

Jack shut the door and stepped toward her. "I need you to stop, Elizabeth Thornton. You are my wife and I only notice you. Sandy is like a sister, maybe less, and I've made it abundantly clear to her that my heart is with you and our kids." He wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and then hugged her. "I love you so much and I love everything about how you look." She nodded and tried to smile. "Do you believe me?" 

"Yes." How could she not? 

"Good. Now I'm pretty sure if I wait much longer to eat, my stomach is going to eat itself." Elizabeth giggled and reached up to kiss him. 

"You look good," she said, flirting. 

"Thank you." 

He walked toward the door and offered his hand. She took it and proudly walked out of the room with him. 

… 

"I'm full," she said after taking one bite of the bougatsa Jack had ordered for dessert. The combo of buttery phyllo dough and custard was good, but too rich for her. 

"More for me, I guess." He popped one in his mouth and smiled. "Thanks for dinner, babe. This was a nice anniversary." 

"Oh, it's not over yet, cowboy." 

His eyebrows shot up. "Do tell." 

"I got us a room for tonight." 

"Yeah? Wow, ok. That's sounds great." 

"We need to check in about thirty minutes from now." 

He signaled for the waiter and asked for the check. When it came, she snatched it up before he could look. "My present, remember?" 

They left the restaurant and drove their vehicles to the hotel. After checking in, they walked to the elevator and pushed the 2nd floor button and waited as the elevator climbed briefly. 

Once they swiped their door key and walked into the room, she took off her boots and put their bag on the bed. "I'm going to go change." He nodded, thinking whatever she was changing into must be something special so he changed in the room. 

She walked out in a blue babydoll nightgown that fell mid thigh with a matching robe. "Hey." 

"Hi, beautiful." He took her hands and smiled before kissing her softly. "You look amazing." The sight of her carrying his child always made him fall deeper, further in love with her. "Thank you for surprising me." 

…. 

End of July 

Elizabeth folded the new baby sleepers Julie had brought. Gray and green and navy would work for either sex even though Jack insisted it was a girl. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes, sweetheart. I thought Daddy was reading you a story before bed." 

"He did. But I wanted to say goodnight to you." 

"Oh, ok." She put down the tiny socks that would cover the baby's feet within the next few weeks and gave Fin a hug. 

"Whoa!" Fin felt a big kick when she hugged her. "He kicked me." 

"Yeah. You think it's a boy?" 

"Yeah. Another brother would be good." 

"You don't want a sister?" 

"Never had one," she said with a shrug. "I have a brother and he's ok I guess." 

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Finny. "I love you, baby. Time for bed." 

"Ok, night, Mama." 

"Night, Fin." 

Elizabeth finished folding clothes, putting the navy sleeper, matching hat, and a pair of white socks in the hospital bag along with her items she knew would be necessary. 

She looked in the mirror, turning to the side. As she turned, her whole belly shifted as the babe inside tried to get comfortable. "Wow, little one. Sorry it's so cramped. You can come out whenever you want. I'm ready to meet you." 

Jack walked in as she tried to get comfortable on her side in the bed. "Hey, sweetie." 

"Hey." 

"Jack we really should come up with a boy name." 

"No need." 

"I just have a feeling that since you think it's a girl, it will be the opposite." 

"I still like Drake." He new she disliked the name, or had the last time he brought it up. 

"How about if this baby is a girl, you name her, Jack. On the off chance it's a boy, I name him." 

"I thought you wanted Hadlie Charlotte?" 

"I love Hadlie but we are still having two more kids after this one. So just pick a girls name that goes with Charlotte and I'll use Hadlie later." 

"Ok." 

…. 

A week later, in the middle of the night, when Jack was at work, he got a phone call at the nurses station. 

"Nurse Thornton," he said, answering the phone. 

"Jack, this is Mom. I'm dropping Pop and Aubrey at your house and bringing Elizabeth in. She's in labor." 

"Really? Ok, has her water broke?" 

"Yes, about an hour ago and her contractions are coming fast." 

"I knew I should have stayed home. She seemed more miserable than usual." 

"Should be there within an hour. See you soon." 

"Thanks, Ma." 

He told Sandy what was happening and that as soon as he got the text, he was heading to 3rd floor L & D. She agreed and told him to have a nice week off as planned. 

Thankfully it was a slow night in the ER so he headed upstairs the moment his Mom texted they had arrived. 

He met them in triage. "Hey, sweetie," he said, kissing her hello. 

"Hi." She breathed through a contraction, holding his hand and squeezing.

Charlotte stepped out of the small room and went searching for a coffee shop down the hall. 

Elizabeth was taken to a room and hooked up to fetal monitors and then they waited for her OB. 

"Well, if it isn't the Thorntons," he said as he walked in. 

"Hey, Dr. Brocker. Good to see you," Elizabeth said, smiling. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, tired but ready." The doc examined her for progress and watched how she and the baby handled the contractions. 

Jack watched his face as he watched the monitor. Jack knew a bit, but not enough. "Doc? Something wrong?" 

"Well, as Elizabeth contracted, the baby's heart rate dipped quite a lot and stayed there longer than I like to see. She's about seven centimeters. I'm going to sit here a few minutes and watch through another contraction." 

A nurse came in and watched and then slipped an oxygen mask over Elizabeth's nose and mouth. "This should help get the baby a bit more oxygen," the nurse told them. 

Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand and nodded. "Its ok, honey." He could see the worry in her eyes. 

After the next contraction the doctor and nurse helped her lay on her side and kept the oxygen mask on her. 

Another while later, the doctor checked her progress and she was still at seven. "Jack, Elizabeth, I'm not seeing enough improvement in your baby's heartbeat. I think a Caesarean is your baby's best option. It's not handling labor well and you aren't progressing fast enough to deliver naturally." 

Jack saw a tear escaped her eye. "Can you give us a minute, Doc?" 

"Yes, but we need to do this soon." 

The nurse stayed back giving them a moment. Jack leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart." She nodded and took her mask off to kiss him. 

"I'm scared, Jack. I can't lose this baby." 

"We aren't going to. That's why we need to let them get him or her out. I'm going to scrub up and get a gown and then I'll be right in there with you." 

"Promise?" He nodded, kissed her again, and put her mask back over her nose and mouth. 

The next few minutes flew by. An anesthesiologist came in along with a few nurses and the surgeon. She was given an epidural and then wheeled away very quickly. Jack shot a quick text to everyone, including her parents and then got ready to join Elizabeth in the operating room. 

…. 

Jack marveled over the speed with which the surgery happened. Within five minutes of getting in the room, he heard his baby boy cry. Both he and Elizabeth were relieved when they heard him and then saw his perfect face. 

"A boy," he told her with a laugh. "You were right, sweetheart." He kissed her softly and then gratefully accepted his six pound five ounce son from the nurse after they checked him out. 

"He is breathing well on his own and he's healthy, folks. Congratulations. What's his name?" 

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "You picked, right?" 

"Jacob William Thornton." 

"Good name. Congratulations again." 

Jack held Jacob up to Elizabeth's face. "Hi, honey. Mama loves you so much. I'm so glad you're ok." She kissed his soft cheek and let her tears flow. He opened his eyes and looked at her and then gave a loud cry making her smile. "Its ok."

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth was in recovery and dozing while Jacob slept in his bed next to her. 

Jack was in the waiting room chatting with his Mom and Grace and William who had called, showing pictures. 

"So they are both ok?" Grace asked. 

"Yes, both doing fine." 

"Would it be ok if we came to visit? I assume she will need help for awhile." 

"Of course, Mom. I'm sure Beth would be glad to have as much help as possible. When we should we expect you?" 

"Will said we will fly out tomorrow. So about mid-day." 

"Ok, see you then. I'll send some pictures." 

"Good. Love you." 

"Love you too, Mom." 

…. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes when she heard Jacob cry. Within a moment, her nurse was there to pick him up. "Wanna try nursing? He's probably hungry." 

"Yes, of course." The nurse moved his bed across the room and waited for Elizabeth to lower her gown. Elizabeth reached for him. "Hi, Jake. Are you hungry, baby?" His little lips trembled and he let out another good cry. "I guess that's a yes." She kissed him and then gently held him to the side. She had never fed a baby in that position before but it seemed necessary with a sore belly. 

"How's your pain level?" 

"Its maybe a three." 

Elizabeth adjusted Jacob and smiled when he finally latched on correctly. "There you go, sweet boy. Good job." She wiped a stray tear that was always present and stroked his soft cheek with her thumb. 

Jack peeked in. "Hey, Mom's here. Can we come in?" 

"Sure." 

They came in and Charlotte smiled. "Oh, he's wonderful, sweetie." 

"Thank you. He is." Charlotte kissed the top of her head and then hugged Jack, hiding her tears. "Did you talk to my parents?" 

"Yeah. They'll be here tomorrow." 

"They're flying in?" 

"Yeah. Your mom wants to help take care of the kids since you'll be recovering for quite a few weeks." 

Elizabeth burped Jacob a few moments later and since he had fallen asleep, she handed him to Charlotte so she could sleep too. 

Jack kissed her goodnight and shut off the light right above her bed. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Love you more." 

****Two more chapters to go folks! Let me know what you like about this story. I'd appreciate specifics if possible. Thanks!***


	74. Chapter 74

The next day… 

Fin sat on Elizabeth's hospital bed and stared at the baby. "A brother?" 

"Yep. His name is Jacob." 

"I like that name. It sounds like Daddy's name." 

"Yeah. Jack and Jacob." 

"And Joe?" 

"Yes. They all start with J." 

"That won't be confusing at all," Jack teased. 

"Hush, Jack. I like his name." 

"If we used the name I liked, it would be easier." 

Joe entered the room with Pop and Aubrey. Aubrey walked over and immediately hugged Elizabeth and kissed Jacob's head. "He's so cute, Beth. And so little. Can I hold him?" 

"Yeah. Jack can hand him to you once you sit in that recliner there." Aubrey climbed up on the recliner and held her arms out. 

"Mama!" Joe noticed she didn't have the baby anymore so he immediately wanted her. 

Jack picked him up and put him next to her on the bed. He tried crawling onto her lap but Jack grabbed him before he could. "Joe, Mommy has a sore tummy. You have to be really gentle and careful." 

Elizabeth saw him about ready to cry and put two pillows on her stomach so she would have a cushion. "Jack, I'll take him." 

He was only three and a half but he wasn't a tiny baby anymore. She let Jack put him down so that his legs were straddling her and not touching her stomach. "Hi, sweet boy. I love you so much." 

"Home, Mama, pease?" 

"I can't, baby. Maybe tomorrow or the next day." 

Joe fell asleep a few moments later and then woke up when Jacob needed to eat. Joe didn't like that and started crying so Jack helped Pop, take Aubrey, Joe, and Fin to the waiting room after kisses and hugs. 

Jack held Joe, hoping he would fall back asleep. "Daddy, home?" 

Jack felt like he should stay with Elizabeth and Jacob but he felt pulled to Joe too. "Mama needs me here, bud." 

"I need you," he said, falling into another sobbing fit. 

"Shhh." Jack walked outside for a moment with his son and sat down on a bench. "Joe, tell me what's going on." 

Joe sat back and looked at Jack. "Pease home, Daddy. Want Mama too." 

"I know, bud, but Mama has to stay here with your new brother." 

"No brudder! Want Mama!" 

Pop brought the girls outside too and sat next to Jack. "Has he been sleeping?" Jack asked Pop. 

"Not much. He knows things are changing." 

Jack held him for a bit longer and noticed he had gone back to sleep. "I hate to have him go with you and end up keeping everyone awake." 

"Its ok, Jack. We will get through it and he will be fine." 

Jack kissed Joe's head and gently handed him to Pop. Then he picked up almost five year old Finny. "Bye, sweetheart. Can you help Pop with Joe and try to keep him happy?" 

"Yes. I'm the big sister!" 

"Yes you are. You're a great big sister. I love you." 

"Love you, Daddy." 

Finally after giving Aubrey a hug, the group was on their way back home and Jack headed up to Elizabeth and Jacob. 

…. 

Elizabeth's parents showed up the next afternoon to see Jacob. William immediately took him from Jack, obviously taken with the little guy. 

Charlotte also showed up with Joe because he had been begging to see his Mama. Charlotte put Joe right next to Elizabeth on the bed and sighed. "Has he been giving you problems, Mom?" Elizabeth wondered. 

"Yeah. He's exhausted mostly but he misses you both." 

"Well, I miss you too, Joey," she told him. "I get to come home tomorrow I think." 

"Home, Mama." 

"Baby, I need you to listen to Mama." He looked up at her and pouted. "Are you listening?" 

"Yeah." 

"I need you to be good for Nana and Pop for one more night. Can you do that?" 

"No," he said as he started crying, his exhaustion taking over. 

"Babe, what if I went home tonight? I could stay with him," Jack offered. "Plus I need a shower." 

"Sure. That's fine." She looked down at Joe. "Would you like that, Joey? Daddy will go home with you." 

"Yeah," he whimpered. "Seep, Mama." 

"Ok, love, you sleep. I'm going to feed your brother." 

William handed Jake to Elizabeth. "What a gift he is, Bethie. What a gift you are," he told her, kissing her cheek. 

"Thank you, Dad." 

…. 

William, Grace and Jack took Joey home that afternoon, promising to return the next day to bring Elizabeth and Jacob home. 

"Is Finny coming home, Jack?" Grace wondered. 

"I texted Pop and he says she wants to spend the night again with Aubrey so it's just us and Joey." 

Joey smiled at him, happy to have Daddy coming home at least. "Nemo and Bub?" 

"They are at Pop and Nana's. I'll get them later, ok?" 

"Yeah." 

Jack leaned toward his son and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Joey." It hurt his heart to see Joey anything but happy. 

"Up, Dada?" He raised his arms. 

"I'll hold you once we get home, bud. Remember we stay buckled when the car is moving?" 

"Yeah." 

Once they arrived, Joey struggled to unbuckle himself in his hurry to get to Jack. "Joe? What is it?" 

"Want you!" He flung his arms around Jack's neck and held on. 

"I'm here." 

"Stay, Dada. Stay home, pease?" 

"Yes, I will stay here with you." 

"Mama?" 

"Mama will come home with Jacob tomorrow." 

Jack carried him in and got him settled with his Dory movie so he could run up and shower. When he came down, Grace mentioned something. 

"Instead of Will and I in the downstairs guest room, we will stay upstairs. Why don't you and Beth stay down here so she doesn't have the stairs to contend with?" 

"Good idea. Dad, will you help me move Jacob's crib down here?" 

"Of course." 

"You boys do that. I'll see what we can whip up for dinner." Will looked at Grace. "Hush, Will. I can cook things." 

"Well, sure, but in all fairness, we have had a cook for the last thirty years for a reason." 

She frowned in mock annoyance and shooed them upstairs. 

"Gamma?" Joey said, walking in the room. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Hungry." 

"Me too. What do you want to eat?" He shrugged and joined her at the fridge.  
"Spaghetti and meatballs?" she asked, taking a package of ground turkey out of the freezer. 

"Yeah!" he said happily. "Yum!" 

…. 

Julie made her girls dinner and picked at her own food. She was missing Mike. He had been working extra in the hospital lately and she felt like she never saw him. Where Jack had chosen the ER, Mike wanted less chaos and a somewhat slower pace so he went with Pediatrics. He was great with their own girls so she assumed he was great with all the children. 

When she heard a bowl hit the floor, she knew Meredith was done. She loved to toss whatever food was left in her bowl over the side of her tray to see the mess it made. 

"Mare, no no, sweetie!" Julie sighed and quickly wiped up the tray and floor and then concentrated on Meredith's hands and face. 

The month before, Julie had finally decided to quit her job and stay home full time with their girls. She had loved her job but staying with them was what she found fulfilled her. Right now though, it was a lot when she just wanted quiet and Mike. 

Claire and Kendall were talking loudly, some would say yelling, and Meredith was joining in because that's what a two year old does with their older siblings. 

"Ok, dinner is done. Bath time!" she announced. "Then bed." 

To save time and energy, she used her and Mike's big tub and bathed all three at once. 

Mike walked in around eight, when she was getting everyone settled in their beds and relaxed. He knew what time it was so he stayed out of the girls bedroom because they would all want him as soon as they saw him, undoing all Julie's work to get them quieted. 

He quietly snuck past the door and to his and Julie's room to take a shower.

Julie heard the shower turn on and her heart started beating faster. She finished the book she was reading and kissed the girls before turning out their light.

"Night, babies. Love you." 

"Night night," Meredith said quietly, bringing a smile to her face. 

Julie just got to her and Mike's door when he showed up right in front of her.  
"Hi," she whispered, slipping into the room. He smelled so good, soapy and clean and like him. 

He opened his arms and she walked into them. "Hi, honey." 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." She leaned back just enough to give him a long, slow kiss. 

"I'm here." She nodded and smiled at him. 

"I'm glad." 

"What's dinner? I'm starving." He walked away toward the kitchen. 

"Macaroni and cheese and I made you a steak too." 

"That's sounds great." 

"Ok, well, I'm going to bed." 

"All right. I'll be in in a while. I'm just going to watch TV for a bit." 

She nodded and walked away, disappointed. After laying alone for awhile, she went to find him. All she wanted was to be next to him and he seemed oblivious.

When she walked into the living room, he was asleep on the couch, his dinner plate on the table. She picked it up and took it in the kitchen to wash it and start the dishwasher. She didn't know why she was being so sensitive. Now she was crying into the sink. She shook her head at herself. How selfish was she? He was exhausted too. 

"Hey," he whispered into her ear right before his lips found her neck. "Let's go to bed, babe." She turned and he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"You don't cry if it's nothing, Julie. Tell me." 

"I'm selfish, Michael." 

"You are not selfish, honey." 

"I am. I just wanted you and I got so deep in my own head that I was upset and angry that you chose food and TV over me. I know you're tired, probably more than I am, and I still…I'm sorry, Mike." Now after admitting that, she was embarrassed too. 

"Julie, look at me, babe." She met his eyes after a moment. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like I chose something else over you. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. You are certainly more important than television." 

"Please don't apologize. Your work is important to you and I need to learn to let you relax first." 

"You are important to me and the girls. That being said, I don't know how you feel unless you tell me." 

Her cheeks reddened. "I guess my kisses are not as persuasive as they used to be." 

He thought back to the kiss they shared in the bedroom earlier and mentally kicked himself. She tried to show him, he was just not paying close attention. "I disagree, but I'm willing to practice if that will make you feel better." 

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for being you, Mike." 

"I love you, Julie. Very much." 

"I love you too." 

…. 

The next morning, Jack woke up and Joey was right next to him, sleeping on Elizabeth's pillow. 

The poor guy didn't want to sleep anywhere else. "Dada? See Mama now?" 

"Soon, bud. Let's eat breakfast." 

"Potty." 

"Ok, potty first then breakfast." 

Jack whipped up a batch of blueberry waffles and turkey bacon for his in-laws and him and Joey. Afterwards, they got a text from Elizabeth that she was ready to come home. 

"Joe, do you want to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa or come to the hospital to get Mama?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Mama! I Go!" 

"All right! Let's go get changed and we will go get them." 

About an hour later, Jack pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and walked inside with Joe and the car seat for Jacob. 

He let Joe push the button with the number three on it and they rode the elevator up to Labor and Delivery. 

"See Mama, see Mama," Joe chanted as he skipped along next to Jack. 

When they walked in the door, Elizabeth was dressed and bending over the bed to change Jacob's diaper. 

"Mama!" Joe yelled as soon as he saw her. 

"Joe, hang on, buddy," Jack told him before he threw himself at Elizabeth.  
"Remember, Mama has a sore tummy. You need to be careful." 

"All better, Mama?" 

"No, sweetie. It's going to take awhile." She handed tiny Jacob to Jack and sat next to Joe on the bed where he had climbed. "I love you, Joe." 

"Up, Mama." 

"I can't pick you up. You're such a big boy and I don't want to hurt my tummy. Can you stand up here so I can hug you?" 

He stood and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Home, Mama." 

"Yes. Home sounds great." 

****One more chapter to go my friends****


	75. Chapter 75

Five Years Later, Early September 

Elizabeth put two month old Drake down next to his twin sister Hadlie, or Haddie, in their crib and went to make an after school snack for Fin, Joe, and Jake. Fin, at almost ten, was capable of making a snack for her and her brothers but Elizabeth did it because she enjoyed sitting at the table while they ate and listening to stories about their day. 

School had just started for the year and Jake was going to all day kindergarten. She wondered how it went. He was shy and self-conscious about his glasses he just started wearing and he always needed a nap to get through an afternoon. She figured he would struggle with that. 

Just as the fruit was cut up and placed on their plates along with the celery and peanut butter, she heard the school bus pull up and stop. Then a moment later, she heard the door open and Fin and Joe talking loudly. 

"Hey guys, try to be just a little quieter. The babies are sleeping." 

"Sorry, Mama," Fin told her. 

"That's ok. Where's Jake?" Joe shrugged. "He rode the bus home, right?" she asked, a bit of panic in her voice. 

"He's on the porch," Fin told her. 

"Fin, listen for the babies. I'll be right back." Elizabeth wandered out to the porch. She heard sniffles before she saw him on the swing, his cheeks wet. "Jake, what's wrong, baby?" 

She sat down next to him and dried his tears. "I don't want to go back there! Please don't make me, Mama." 

"What happened?" He moved to her lap and cried into her shoulder. "Oh, sweetie." She removed his glasses and kept rocking. 

"Nobody likes me." 

"Well, now, you are a wonderful, kind, smart boy, Jacob Thornton. It won't take very long for you to make tons and tons of friends." 

"Can't I stay home with you? I'll be a good boy." 

"You're already such a good boy, Jake, but going to school is part of growing up. Its something we all have to do." 

"School stinks," he said with a frown as he sat up. 

She smiled and put his glasses back on his face. "Are you hungry? I made you ants on a log." 

"I guess." 

She set him on the porch, getting up gingerly out of habit since her c-section two months before, even though she was pretty much healed. Jake grabbed his backpack and they headed inside. 

She heard Fin and Joe bickering as usual. "Hey, stop now. Fin, go upstairs and do your homework. Joe, you do yours here. Dad will be home in one hour and if you all want to go horseback riding at Pop and Nana's, you have to get it done so we can go after dinner." 

Fin glared at her brother and got up, grabbing her backpack and heading upstairs. 

Elizabeth had learned years before not to get in the middle of their bickering. Taking sides was not necessary. Stopping them when they had things to get done was. 

She bent down and kissed Joe's head. "How was third grade today, Joe?" 

"Same as yesterday," he said with a shrug. 

"You have Claire in your class right?" she asked referring to his cousin. 

"Yeah. She sits across the room." 

"But at least you know someone in the class." He nodded and stared at his paper.

"Mom? What's ge…ne…alogy?" 

"It's the study of families and different generations of families." 

"What's a generation?" 

"Its like a group of people who all live at the same time. Like you and your brothers and sisters are a different generation or group of people than me and my sisters or your dad and his brother." 

"Oh. We have to make a family tree and the teacher says we need to use ge…ne…alogy." 

"That sounds fun." 

"It sounds hard to me." 

"Maybe Dad or I can help you." 

"Ok." She looked up as she heard a squawk from upstairs. 

"I'll be back in a bit." She headed upstairs to her and Jack's room. Drake was grunting and squirming while Haddie silently looked around. "Well, how was your nap, my loves?" 

She picked Drake up and laid him on the bed to change his diaper, leaving perfectly content Haddie in the crib. Their personalities were already quite different and she loved that. While in the womb, one always kicked harder than the other, and she guessed Drake was that one. 

She smiled as she thought about the shock she had of having twins. She met her bucket list item of having five children and she only had to endure pregnancy four times. 

Jack walked in as she changed Haddie. "Hey, Hon." 

"You're a bit early." He walked over and kissed her before heading in to take a shower. 

"Yeah, I had a meeting with the head of my department and it got done early." 

"About what?" 

"Huh?" He asked, not able to hear her over the shower. 

She took Drake and Haddie into the bathroom and asked again. "What was the meeting about?" 

"Well, there is a head nurse position available at Northwestern Memorial in Chicago." 

She gently swayed, knowing this day was coming. Jack had been working toward it for five years. But Chicago was not close to his parents or brother and sister and she wasn't sure if he would like to move so far away. "What do you think, Jack?" 

When he stepped out a few moments later, he wrapped a towel around his waist and combed his hair. "I think we need to discuss it when we have more time."

She nodded. He kissed the babies and her and then they all went downstairs to start supper. 

Jack decided to grill up some turkey burgers, corn on the cob, and a hot dog for Jake. 

Fin was up in her room so Elizabeth made a bottle for each twin and took them and the babies upstairs to see Fin. She knocked on the door lightly. 

"Come in." 

"Hey, sweetie. Will you help me feed the twins?" Fin was reading a book, one of her favorite things to do ever. 

"Sure." She took Drake and a bottle and gently put it in his mouth like an expert. Elizabeth sat down next to her on the bed and fed Haddie. 

"How was your day, Fin?" 

"Fine, I guess." 

"Do you have any of your friends in class this year?" 

"Yeah, Malena is there." 

"That's good. Is Mrs. Wyatt a good teacher?" 

"She gives us time to do our homework at the end. She's nice." 

Drake gurgled a bit and pushed the nipple out with his tongue, so once again like an expert, Fin took the bottle away and waited a moment before putting it back in. "You're good with babies, hon." 

"I love them. I'm going to have a bunch of kids when I get married." 

"Yeah? How many?" 

"Six, I think." Elizabeth smiled and kissed her curls. 

"I bet you'll be a great Mama." 

Fin looked up at her. "Just like you." 

…. 

Julie waddled around the house, wincing at her sore lower back and hips as she labored. Mike was about five minutes away as he drove from work and she had been in labor for the last four hours. 

Claire, Kendall, and Meredith left with Charlotte about an hour before and now Julie just had her midwife, Jennie, to keep her company. 

"Breathe, Julie, slow, in and out," she told her, rubbing her back as she gripped the back of a chair for the duration of her contraction. 

Mike ran in as she started walking again. "Hey, how are you, sweetie?" 

"I'll make it," she told him, teasing. 

"Of course you will," he said seriously. 

"Michael, I was teasing. Plenty of people give birth at home. I wanted to try it this once since this is absolutely the last child I'm carrying." 

"I just don't get it, it's not the 1800s and no pain meds?" 

She waddled over to him and squeezed his hand as another contraction gripped her fiercely. She tried really hard not to scream as she felt the hard pressure to push. 

"Jennie, I think I'm close," she groaned. 

As soon as the contraction eased, they walked down the hall to their bedroom and helped Julie lay down so she could check her progress. "You're at about nine and a half. Next contraction let's push and see what happens." 

Mike sat behind her on the bed and held out his hands. "You can do this, sweetheart. You are so strong." He kissed her temple and cheek. "I love you so much." 

He loved his daughters with every part of his heart but this time, he was hoping for a boy. Now, of course, if it was a girl, he would love her just as much, but being their last child, he wanted a boy. 

"Ok, Julie, push!" 

…. 

Elizabeth kept her phone close by because she knew Julie was in labor. While she waited though, she and Jack sat on the porch of Mom and Pop's house and rocked the twins on the swing. 

"You asked me before what I thought of the job in Chicago," he started. "I've been praying and working for an opportunity like this one, babe, for five years. I really want it. It's more responsibility but a significant raise in pay and there is a suburb very close to Lake Michigan that would be perfect for us." 

"That would mean a mortgage." 

"Not necessarily. Pop says he would buy the rest of the ranch and rent it out. So the money we would get from selling to him could pay for a new house." 

"The kids just started school." 

"They'll adjust, plus it probably won't be for a few months, even if I get the job." 

Elizabeth would miss her home and family. She'd miss having help from Pop and Mom. She would miss Katie and Clara and Julie. 

"Honey, how do you feel about moving?" 

"I'll go wherever you go, Jack, you know that." 

"That didn't answer my question." 

"Daddy!" Jake yelled. "Daddy, Joey fell off the horse and hurt his arm." 

Jack handed Haddie to Elizabeth and ran off with Jake. Elizabeth stepped inside. "Mom?" 

"In here, sweetheart." 

"Can you watch the twins for a few minutes? I guess Joey hurt his arm." 

"Of course." Elizabeth handed the babies over and rushed outside. 

Jack was carrying him inside as she was walking out the door. 

"Is it broken?" she asked. 

"No. I can't feel a break and he can wiggle his fingers. I'm gonna take him in to urgent care and get it looked at though." 

Jack kissed her and then came back. "Should I take you home?" 

"No, we can walk. It's a nice night." 

She gave Joey a kiss and watched them leave. She saw Pop, Aubrey, Claire, Kendall, Meredith, Fin, and Jake walking back to the house. The amount that she would miss everything and everyone if they moved was hitting her full force. 

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Mom asked. 

"No. Everything is as it should be, except for Joey getting hurt, of course." 

…. 

Mike smiled at his son, Tanner Michael. His red tones in his hair made him resemble Julie and the twins more, but the shape of his face matched his own.

"Honey?" 

"Shh, go back to sleep, sweetheart." 

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, he's sleeping." 

She fell back to sleep, leaving him to bond a bit more. He took a few more pictures and sent out his birth announcement to the family. 

…. 

Elizabeth told the girls to take their baths or showers and helped Jake with his. After tucking everyone in, Jack and Joey returned. 

"Mama?" 

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. It's not broken but I get to wear this cool thing…what's it called, Dad?" 

"A splint." 

"I get to wear a splint and I can't play in gym for two whole weeks!" 

"Wow. Well, it's time for bed, Joe. Go get your PJs on and I'll be up to tuck you in." 

"Ok." 

Elizabeth chuckled at her son and went to the kitchen to start the dishwasher. Jack followed her and hopped up on the counter. 

"Honey, we need to make a decision." 

"I think you should apply." 

"You do?" 

"Of course. You deserve to be head of the ER. You want this so that's a logical step." 

He held out his hand and brought her close, standing between his legs so he could look directly into her eyes. "I need your honesty here. I want you to tell me how you feel." 

"I'm scared. I won't have family next door anymore. We have children to move and two dogs and…this house….this town, Jack, is where we met and where we fell in love…" She couldn't help her tears. "Where we started our family and where my sister and best friends are. I'm going to miss everything." 

He leaned forward and kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her.  
"But…?" 

"But, I want you to be happy and I'll go wherever you do, no complaints. I'm behind your decision." 

"So I should apply?" 

"Yes." 

…. 

About a month later…. 

Jack walked in the house after flying to Chicago for a second interview. "Elizabeth?" 

"Kitchen!" 

"Hey." She was making dinner and humming as the twins sat in their bouncy seats on the counter. 

"Hi. Welcome home." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "I missed you." 

"Me too." 

She saw it in his eyes. "You have news." 

"Yeah. Two things. They hired me after the interview was over." 

"Honey, that's great!" 

"And I went to Glencoe, the suburb I told you about. I found a four bedroom that's in our price range and its ready to move into within a month if we put in an offer and its accepted." 

"Whoa. I haven't even seen it, Jack." 

"I took pictures and I can show the online tour to you. You'll love it. Second floor laundry by the bedrooms, two car garage, fenced in backyard, nice modern kitchen, three bathrooms. Perfect." 

"When does your job start?" 

"December 1st." 

"That's seven weeks. We have to pack up this house and move us and our five children and two dogs to Chicago, not to mention it will be winter and we need to enroll the kids in school…." 

"Whoa whoa. You are getting stressed about this." 

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. "We better check out the house. We need a place to live soon." 

The house was perfect, just like he said. They put in an offer and it was accepted.

Jack and Elizabeth told the kids after dinner one night about moving. 

"What about Nemo and Bub?" Jake asked, stroking Nemo's head. 

"Baby, they will move with us." 

"And Pop and Nana and Aubrey?" 

"Well, no. They will stay here." 

"I don't want to move without them." 

"Kids, I got a job at a hospital there. We found a new house and I think you'll like the schools." 

"Fin? What do you think?" Elizabeth asked her. "You're pretty quiet." 

"My friends are here and Pop and Nana and Aubrey." Aubrey was still her best friend and they stayed overnight together frequently. 

"We can visit sometimes and I know this will be hard. Going new places and meeting new people isn't easy. But Dad can't go while we stay here, can he?" 

"No," they all agreed. 

"Ok, then, we need to pack up very soon. I need all of your help packing your rooms. Can you do that for me?" 

…. 

Last week of November 

They were leaving the next day but they all met at Pop and Charlotte's for a goodbye dinner. Julie, Mike, and their four, and Tom, Katie and their two were there as well. 

Fourteen year old Aubrey was well adjusted and sweet, forever thankful for Pop and Charlotte for adopting her when she was lost and had no one. Now, she looked around the room and was overwhelmed by the huge amount of loving someones she did have. She loved everyone of them and always would. 

Pop and Charlotte looked around the room and said a prayer of gratitude for the family. They viewed all the children in the room as grandchildren even though only seven of them actually were. Helping Jack and Tom out when they needed it, filled Pop. They were the sons of his heart and he would love them forever. 

Tom and Katie had welcomed Ned into their home after his stroke a couple years before. He needed care and Katie provided it. She had closed her daycare after he had the stroke, viewing caring for him as her duty and honor. Tom owned his own landscaping business now and it was doing well. Katie was about three months pregnant with their third and they couldn't be happier. 

Jack spoke loudly, stopping everyone's conversations. "Everyone, we just want to thank you all for coming tonight and say that we love you all so much. This place, Hunter Creek, has always been my home. I've lost my father here but I gained so much more. My beautiful Elizabeth and our kids are certainly not something I expected I would ever have. I guess what I want to say is that I've learned something very important over the years. Dreams are important and if you don't take a chance and follow them, they might slip by you. I'm just glad I have such an amazing woman and family to support me in doing that." He bent down and kissed her. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too, Jack." 

….

That night 

Elizabeth opened her journal and took out the slip of paper and made another checkmark on her bucket list. Live by the water. Jack had made yet another dream come true. She knew the ones like seeing the great wall of China and riding a camel or going to culinary school might never come true, but it didn't matter. All her dreams that mattered were right in the room with her or just down the hall.


End file.
